Lily et James Potter : leur histoire
by Jennifer Evans
Summary: Traduction d'une histoire de Little House Girl. C'est une histoire sur la relation entre James et Lily de leur première année à Poudlard jusqu'à leur mort.
1. Première année : Partie I

Lily et James : leur histoire 

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Little House Girl. Seule la traduction m'appartient.

Première année : Partie 1

Lily Evans regardait nerveusement en direction de King's Cross. Où était la voie 9 ¾ ? En fait cette école de magie et de sorcellerie appelée Poudlard existait-elle vraiment ou était-ce simplement une stupide farce. Alors que ses yeux étaient dardés rapidement vers la barrière entre la voie 9 et 10, ses yeux se fixèrent sur un garçon traînant comme elle une malle et un hibou. 

Elle cligna des yeux et fixa son propre hibou couleur fauve qui claquait son bec. Oserait-elle demander à ce garçon la bonne direction ?

Lily décida qu'elle le pouvait 

" Excuse-moi ? " dit-elle en traînant sa malle et sa chouette, qu'elle avait nommé Hannah, avec elle " Saurais-tu comment atteindre la voie 9 ¾ ? "

Le garçon sembla un peu embarrassé durant un moment. Il avait l'air mignon, pensait Lily, alors qu'il réfléchissait à sa question.

" La voie ? Tu ne sais pas comment atteindre la voie ? "

" Tu n'as pas l'air plus au courant que moi ? " répondit Lily, irritée.

Le garçon ria. 

" C'était juste une blague. Bien sûr que je sais comment atteindre la voie. D'ailleurs je suis James, " dit-il en tendant la main en direction de Lily " James Potter "

" Lily Evans " répondit Lily soulagé qu'il y ait bien une manière d'atteindre la voie. " Bon – Comment fait-on pour atteindre la voie ? "

" C'est simple. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de marcher vers la barrière entre la voie 9 et 10. Ne t'inquiètes pas. " la rassura-t-il, car il avait repéré son regard douteux " Ce n'est pas dure. Elle à l'air pleine, mais fais moi confiance tu pourras le faire. A moins que quelqu'un ait scellé la barrière. Quoiqu'il en soit si tu es nerveuse marche plus vite.

Lily le remercia et regarda fixement la barrière en face d'elle. Elle courut droit devant et ferma les yeux en attendant l'accident mais il ne se produisit pas. Quand elle ouvrit ses yeux, elle vit une locomotive rouge avec inscrit Poudlard express dessus. Elle se sentie soulagée et sentit une tape sur son épaule. C'était James.

" Ainsi tu l'as fait, hein ? " la taquina-t-il. " Tu pensais que tu te taperais n'est-ce pas ? "

" Non " dit Lily hautainement ignorant James qui chantait derrière elle " Carottes, carottes ! ". Elle leva sa main pour le gifler mais à la place elle gifla un spectateur innocent, qui passait devant James. 

" Oh ! Je suis désolé " s'exclama-t-elle ignorant les rires de James derrière elle. " Tu vas bien ? " Le garçon la regarda d'un regard extrêmement froid, et Lily frissonna. Il avait les cheveux noirs et gras et des yeux noirs et froids, examinant Lily des pieds à la tête. 

Il repéra alors James et dit " Je suppose que c'est ta petite amie Potter. Oh pitié, elle est trop mignonne. Trop mauvaise et trop maladroite pour être à mon goût. "

James ouvrit sa bouche pour protester mais le garçon continua. " Je suppose que tu te demande qui je suis, Potter. "

" Bien sûr que je sais qui tu es " dit James triomphant. " Mon père m'a parlé de toi. Tu es Severus Rogue je présume ? "

" A ton service " dit Severus avec un petit bruit sec. Il se tourna vers Lily " Et toi qui es-tu ? "

" Lily Evans " dit Lily. Elle n'aimait pas trop le garçon.

" Jamais entendu parler de toi " dit dédaigneusement le garçon. " Que font tes parents. Travaillent-ils au ministère de la magie ? "

" Le quoi ? "

" Oh tu ne sais pas ? Je pense que tu es une sang de bourbe. " Il ricana. " Je suppose que tes parents devaient être fier quand tu as reçu ta lettre. "

" En fait, ils étaient ". Lily s'arrêta. Elle sentait la colère venir.

" Stop Rogue ", interrompit James regardant froidement le garçon aux cheveux gras. " Laisse la tranquille tu veux ? C'est déjà assez ennuyeux de ne pas savoir beaucoup de choses à notre sujet, alors arrête d'embêter Lily. "

" Oh tu veux protéger ta petite amie, Potter " dit Rogue avec un ricanement. " Comment s'appellera votre enfant ? "

Avant que James ne puisse répondre Lily sortit la baguette de la poche de son jean et la fit légèrement onduler, Rogue grimaça furieusement sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

" Comment as-tu fais cela ? " demanda-t-il étonné. " Normalement on est pas encore sensé savoir le sortilège du silence. "

Lily gesticula. " J'ai essayé d'apprendre quelques sorts faciles à la maison. "

" James ! James ici ! " Un garçon appelait James en faisant une large grimace. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il repéra que James était avec Lily et sa grimace s'agrandit.

" C'est qui ? Ta nouvelle petite amie Jamesie ? "

" Pour le moment Lily n'est pas ma " commença James mais le garçon l'arrêta de loin.

" Sirius Black. A votre service. " dit le garçon en saluant Lily. " Et qui est cette jolie fleur. "

" Lily Evans. " dit Lily en souriant au garçon qui faisait des singeries.

" Je vois ", dit Sirius regardant encore James. " Bon Lily. Comment est-ce que Jamesie t'a traité ? " dit-il en faisant des gestes occasionnel ondulant avec son bras.

" Oh il m'a aider à faire face aux insultes de Rogue, " en pointant le doigt vers Rogue, qui était encore victime du sort de silence.

" Wow ! Comment fais-tu pour exécuter le sort de Silence ! Mon père n'a pas su me l'apprendre, " dit Sirius envieusement.

" C'est un sort simple à apprendre. Si tu veux je peux te montrer comment on fait. "

James renifla et Sirius se tourna vers lui. " Alors. Jaloux de ta petite amie, Potter. "

" Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, " dit James fâché.

" On en reparlera dans le train, " dit Lily précipitamment " On doit partir dans cinq minutes. "

" Par Merlin, tu as raison ! Viens Jamesie suivons ta petite amie "

Avant que James ne puisse protester après le commentaire de Sirius, ils montèrent tous les trois rapidement dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide.

Les compartiments étaient tous pleins, alors Lily s'affala dans un compartiment où il n'y avait personne sauf une jolie jeune fille avec des cheveux bouclés châtain. " Hey ! " la salua Lily. " Je peux m'asseoir ici ? Les autres compartiments sont pleins. "

" Bien sûr , " dit la jeune fille en souriant et en poussant sa valise pour lui faire de la place. " Je suis Arabella Figg "

" Lily Evans "

" Enchanté de te rencontrer Lily. "

Avant que Lily ne puisse rajouter un mot la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, révélant Sirius et James qui souriaient. 

" Lily ! Je suis content de te revoir ! Oh " dit-il lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Arabella " Qui es-tu ? "

" Arabella Figg " répéta Arabella.

" Oh ! " dit-il désintéressé. " Sirius Black. Lily " dit-il lorsque ses yeux se reposèrent sur elle, " devine ce qui est arrivé au bon vieux Rogue ? "

" Quoi ? " demanda Lily, intéressée. Elle s'était déjà fait un ennemi à Poudlard.

" Nous l'avons embêté un peu plus. James lui a enlevé le sortilège de Silence et il a trouvé un sortilège de ficellement. Il l'a utilisé sur Rogue et... " Sirius s'arrêta et grimaça sauvagement. " Et bien aucun doute qu'il doit nous chercher maintenant. "

" Oh Sirius, tu es un vilain garçon. " cria Lily. Sirius grimaça. Lily s'aperçut alors que James et Arabella était dans le même compartiment et elle se tourna vers la jeune fille timide brune.

" Es-tu en première année ? "

Le visage d'Arabella s'éclaira. " Ouais. Mon père travaille au ministère de la magie dans le départements des jeux et des sports magiques. Ca nous permet d'être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans le monde du quidditch. Et toi que dirais tu de ta famille ? "

" Bon... Mon père travaille dans les affaires et les actions. " Puis en regardant l'expression confuse d'Arabella elle ajouta " Je suis une fille de Moldus. "

" Oh pardon. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est les actions. "

Alors Lily se mit à expliquer à Araballa, James et Sirius toutes ses histoires de famille et le monde Moldu. Ils l'écoutaient fascinés, tout comme Lily était fascinée au sujet du monde caché de la magie.

" Ma soeur, une vraie plaie " ajouta Lily en grimaçant, " me déteste "

" Pourquoi ", demanda Sirius.

" Parce que elle déteste la magie et elle pense que je suis un monstre car je suis une sorcière. " Elle gesticula. " Mais les idées de Petunia sont parfois... D'ailleurs elle traîne autour de ce gros garçon Vernon... "

Elle s'arrêta en remarquant les yeux de James posés sur elle. Il rougit en remarquant qu'elle l'avait vu. Sirius vit ceci et décida d'en tirer profit.

" Alors Jamesie, tu es subjugué par la beauté éthérée de ta petite amie. "

" Ethéré ? Depuis quand tu emploies de grands mots Sirius comme éthéré ? Combien de temps ça t'a prit pour l'apprendre ? Un mois " dit-il en riant.

Sirius vira au rouge. " Mon père a dit que c'était un bon mot pour impressionner les filles. " a-t-il murmuré en gesticulant.

Lily et Arabella éclatèrent de rire. James et Sirius paressèrent gênés. " Les filles " marmonna James " je ne les comprendrais jamais. "

" Sirius Black " commença Lily, mais les portes du compartiment s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois et Severus Rogue apparut. Il saisit James et Sirius par les manches.

" Black ! Potter ! Vous payerez pour ce que vous m'avez fait. C'est la marchande de bonbons qui m'a dit où vous étiez allé vous cacher.

" La marchande de bonbon " Sirius bondit hors de son siège. " Où " Avant que Rogue ne puisse répondre une femme au sourire dodue était entré avec son chariot de bonbons dans le compartiment.

" Vous voulez quelque chose, les enfants ? " dit-elle en souriant, puis elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant la prise féroce de Rogue sur James. " J'espère que tu ne comptes pas te battre Severus ? Je suis sûre que ce ne sont pas les garçons qui vous ont fait subir le sortilège de ficellement sur vous. "

" Ce sont eux " dit Severus bouillonnant de colère. " Black et Potter "

" Bon... " Elle regarda autour d'elle et répéta " Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ? "

Lily et Arabella mirent chacune leurs mains dans leur poche et en retirèrent chacune une pile de pièce. " Nous prenons de tout " dirent les deux filles ensemble.

Après que la marchande de bonbons soit partit entraînant Rogue avec elle James, Sirius, Lily et Arabella mangèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient acheté. 

" Vous pensez que la marchande de bonbons va revenir " demanda Sirius la bouche pleine de patacitrouilles.

" Hum Je ne pense pas vraiment " dit Lily pensivement en mordant dans un fondant au chaudron. 

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? " dit-elle en montrant une boite de dragée surprise de Bertie Crochu. Il y eût des exclamations précipitées après sa question.

" Oh ce sont mes bonbons préférés !.. "

" Ils sont vraiment excellent, chaque saveur... "

" Chaque saveur est différente. Elles sont excellentes... "

Lily mordit dans un bonbon et dit aussitôt " Ca a un goût de... crottes de nez. " Elle le recracha rapidement et le jeta par la fenêtre. " Beurk " fût son seul commentaire. Elle prit une autre boîte de bonbon. " Chocogrenouilles ? Ce ne sont pas de vrai grenouilles j'espère ? "

" Non c'est juste un sortilège. Dans chaque boîte il y a une carte de sorciers célèbres. Je les collectionne. J'en ai environ 500. "

" J'ai Dumbledore. "

" J'en ai une dizaine de lui " se vanta Sirius. " Fais voir ce que tu as eu Bella. "

" Bella " Arabella plissa le front. " Depuis quand tu m'appelles Bella ? On s'est juste rassemblé. "

" J'ai pour habitude de donner un surnom à tout ceux que je rencontre. Par exemple Lily c'est Lily flower. "

" Lily flower " cria Lily.

James grogna. " Tu n'en as pas un pour le pauvre vieux James. " 

" Bien sûr. J'en ai trois : Jamie, Jamie-garçon et Jamesie. "

Lily grogna. " Ca te va trop bien Jamesie " Lily et Arabella éclatèrent de rire.

James grimaça. " Bien _Lily flower_. Je ne parlerais pas de ton surnom. " Il a ri, mais il était seul. " Bon " a commencé Lily mais Arabella l'a coupé " Au moins elle est jolie, elle. "

" Belle ? Elle ? " James ria sous cape " Elle est jolie James, " dit Sirius semblant sérieux pour une fois. " Oh tu ne vas pas continuer James. "

" Tu dois admettre que Lily flower est jolie " a répondu James regardant fixement Lily, faisant semblant de radoter. Lily rougit violemment " je ne suis pas jolie " dit-elle provoquamment. Arabella lui fit un regard réprimanda. " Naturellement que tu l'es Lily. "

" Je ne le suis pas "

" Tu l'es "

" Je ne suis certainement pas la plus belle "

" Eh Bella, Evans dit vraiment la vérité cette fois. "

Lily se tourna brusquement vers lui. " Je te déteste James Potter. "

" Et moi aussi Lily flower "

Sirius tourna son regard de Lily à James et de James à Lily. " Oh notre couple de combattant préféré. "

Tous les deux bondirent sur Sirius comme des loups. " Couples ? A partir de quand sommes nous devenus un couple ? " S'insurgea James. Mais avant que Sirius ne puisse répondre Lily hurla " Il est partit. " Qui-Qui y est-partit ? "

" Dumbledore ! "

" Oh " a dit Arabella en essayant de ne pas rire. " Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily il sera bientôt de retour "

" Mais il s'est déplacé ? "

" Bien sûr qu'il s'est déplacé. Toutes les images bougent dans notre monde. "

" Elles ? " Lily avait un visage étonné. " Chez les Moldus les images restent immobiles. "

" Vraiment " s'étonna Bella. " Comme c'est étrange. "

Le train a soudainement ralenti puis il s'est arrêté. 

" Nous sommes arrivés. " Arabella poussa des cris perçants, en souriant. Les portes du train s'ouvrirent brusquement et des dizaines d'élèves portant des robes avec un P sur la poitrine sortirent. Aussitôt Lily, Arabella, Sirius et James bondirent dans leurs robes longues robes noires de sorciers de Poudlard.

" Première année par ici. " hurla une voix. Lily sursauta et se retourna. Là elle vit le plus grand homme qu'elle avait jamais vu de sa vie. Grand, avec une grosse barbe noire, les yeux noirs scintillant se sont tournés vers elle.

" Tu es en première année ? " demanda-t-il.

" Euh Ouais. "

" Suis moi. Vous êtes tous sensé traverser le lac afin d'aller à Poudlard. " Il fit des gestes en direction des barques vers le lac.

Lily, James, Sirius et Arabella, avec beaucoup d'autres première année suivirent le géant doucement. " Oh fait, je suis Hagrid. " dit-il par dessus la foule tumultueuse. " Rubeus Hagrid. "

" Par Merlin cet homme est énorme. " souligna Sirius alors qu'ils suivaient le géant en direction de la flotte de bateaux.

" Il a l'air gentil, " dit Lily distraitement. 

" Il est énorme " répéta Sirius sans avoir écouter un seul mot de ce qu'avait dit Lily. 

" Les premières années dans les bateaux. Allez vers le haut s'il vous plait. Pas plus de 4 par bateaux. "

Lily, James, Sirius et Arabella se mirent ensemble et allèrent en direction d'un bateau, observant avec crainte la barque qui avait bougé lorsque l'eau du lac avait ondulé.

" Regardez ça, " couina Arabella. " C'est Poudlard. "

Ils suivirent tous son regard fixe et haletèrent. Poudlard étaient énorme. C'était un château avec beaucoup de portes, de fenêtres et probablement des centaines ou des milliers de classes à l'intérieur. Lily bailla mais James l'empoigna " avance il est temps d'y aller maintenant " siffla-t-il.

Ils suivirent tous Hagrid dans le château et beaucoup de halètements étaient audibles. Les murs était gigantesque. Les plafonds devaient être à des centaines de pieds de hauteur. Une sorcière stricte avec une longue robe de sorcier noire attendait en haut de l'escalier.

Elle avait un regard sévère, avec un visage sérieux, des lunettes et des cheveux tirés en un chignon serré.

" Les premières années par ici s'il vous plaît " dit-elle d'une voix impatiente. 

" Je suis le professeur MacGonaggal, directrice adjointe de Poudlard. Maintenant dans quelques instants vous rejoindrez vos camarades de classes, mais avant vous devez être répartit dans vos maisons. Il y a Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a formé les sorciers et les sorcières les plus réputés. Pendant que vous serez dans cette école votre maison sera comme votre deuxième famille. Toute victoire vous fera gagner des points et toute infraction au règlement vous en fera perdre. La maison qui aura obtenue le plus de points à la fin de l'année aura un grand honneur. J'espère que vous aiderez tous votre maison à y parvenir. Maintenant suivez-moi s'il vous plaît. La cérémonie de la répartition va bientôt commencer. "

Les premières années suivirent le professeur jusque dans le Grand Hall regardant autour d'eux franchement terrifié. Beaucoup d'étudiants étaient assis autour de 4 tables et regardaient les premières années curieusement.

" Comment sommes nous exactement répartit dans les maisons ? " demanda Lily en chuchotant à Arabella en suivant le professeur macGonagall de même que les autres premières années. 

" Je pense que ça doit être une sorte de test. Ma maman m'a pas dit ce que se serais exactement. "

L'estomac de Lily se retourna et elle suivit macGonagall jusqu'à un vieux tabouret à trois pied où il y avait un vieux chapeau tout râpeux.

Le professeur MacGonagall emmena les premières années dans un coin et dit " Maintenant l'attente se fait ici. Je vous appellerai par ordre alphabétique et vous mettrez le choixpeau magique. Il vous enverra dans votre maison.

Une fente s'est soudainement ouverte dans le bord du choixpeau et il s'est mit à chanter. A la fin de la chanson tout le monde applaudit. Le professeur MacGonagall déroula son long rouleau de parchemin et commença a appeler les noms des étudiants. Sirius avait été envoyé à Gryffondor avec un autre garçon avec les cheveux jaune pâle. Enfin c'était le tour de Lily. Elle monta s'asseoir sur le tabouret et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête.

" ah " dit une petite voix dans sa tête. " Un esprit brillant, oui ma chère vous feriez une excellente Serdaigle. Mais attendez qu'est-ce que c'est. Oh ça alors vous avez des quantités incroyables de courage ma chère et plus tard vous deviendrez très importante pour le monde magique avec Mr Po-Mais je ne vous dirais pas. Vous seriez parfaite à GRYFFONDOR " dit-il à haute voix. Lily marcha jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors, où Sirius tapait des mains et sifflait. 

la répartition continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit terminer. Quelques autres élèves furent envoyer à Gryffondor : Arabella, James, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, Violet Walker et Jennifer Dean. 

" C'est enfin fini. " souligna Sirius en regardant voracement son assiette et son gobelet d'or. " Quand est-ce que le festin va commencer ? "

Dumbledore réclama alors l'attention et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et Lily pour la première fois vit l'homme en vrai de sa carte de train. Il avait une longue barbe argenté avec des yeux bleus scintillant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

" Laissons le festin... commencer " dit-il en souriant et en faisant un geste de la main les pîles de nourriture apparurent devant leurs yeux.

" Enfin " hurla Sirius joyeusement. Il rempli de son assiette en prenant dans tous les plats : les plats de légumes, du poulet, des patates, du rôti de boeuf, des haricots et autres nourritures, et assez curieusement il y avait un plat argenté rempli de menthe poivrée. Lily évita celui-ci mais ce servit de tous les autres plats et commença à manger.

" Lily tu ne manges pas " remarqua Sirius.

James dit d'une manière hautaine " Elle doit être probablement trop choquée d'avoir découvert qu'elle était une sorcière. "

Lily brilla de colère puis elle lui tendit la main 

" Les meilleurs ennemis ? " 

James la regarda comme si elle était folle

" Les meilleurs ennemis... pour la vie. "

" Si vous ne voulez pas cassez la promesse d'être ennemis pour la vie alors... " Sirius grimaça " Vous devez vous embrasser. "

" Quoi " hurlèrent-ils tous les deux. " Nous embrasser ? Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit Sirius Black ? "

Arabella regarda Lily et James outragés " Je suis d'accord avec Sirius " Lily se retourna vers elle.

" Bella. Comment peux tu dire cela ! Tu es mon amie " Elle hésita " Enfin je pense que tu l'es ".

" Bien sur que je le suis " dit Arabella naturellement " Tu es la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eu... Maintenant " elle grimaça " toi et Jamie allez vraiment le faire. "

" Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? " gémit James.

" Excusez moi " a dit une voix et les trois amis sursautèrent. Un garçon plutôt pâle leur avait dit cela et les regardait tous les 4 timidement " Je me demandais si vous pourriez me passer la confiture d'orange, " dit-il d'une façon plutôt précaire. Il avait les cheveux bruns clairs et visage jeune qui les regardait d'un air las et fatigué comme si il souffrait du surmenage.

" Au fait je suis Remus " dit-il après avoir étalé une espèce couche de confiture sur sa tranche de pain. " Remus Lupin "

" Je suis james Potter "

" Sirius Black "

" Arabella Figg "

" Lily Evans "

" Elle veut dire Lily _PotterPotter_ " corrigea Sirius avec une horrible grimace sur le visage.

Lily se retourna vers lui " Il veut dire Lily _Evans_. Sirius peu être un vrai farceur parfois. "

Remus inclina la tête et Lily vit qu'il essayait de se retenir de rire.

" Je, et bien je suppose que je vous verrais en cours. " 

Il rougit et se détourna d'eux.

" Hé attends un instant " dit James souriant chaudement à Remus " tu voudrais traîner avec Sirius et moi ? Je veux dire que... " Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius " on va former un groupe. Avec les plus farceurs de Poudlard. Je veux dire on peut être une légende " Il grimaça en direction de Remus. " T'en penses quoi ? " Remus les regarda comme si ils allaient éclater de rire. " Je suis partant ! " dit en pleurant de rire en voyant les visages pleins d'espoir de James et Sirius.

Lily et Arabella ont échangé des regards amusés " Et on n'est pas invité ? " demanda Arabella de façon moqueuse.

James regardé fixement dans leur direction " C'est un groupe de garçon " dit-il fièrement. " Pas de filles "

" Comme si _nous_ voulions nous rejoindre à votre groupe stupide. Je plaisantais juste " Arabella a grimacé joyeusement pour ne montrer aucune expression blessée sur son visage.

" C'est ça " murmura James

Pendant que les jours et les semaines s'écoulaient Lily s'amusait vraiment. Poudlard était étonnant –plus étonnant qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Les deux filles qui partageaient son dortoir, Violette et Jennifer –sans compter Arabella- étaient devenues ses plus proches amies. James étaient toujours son ennemi, mais Sirius, Remus et un nouveau garçon de leur groupe appelé Peter étaient aussi devenu ses amis les plus proches. Lily et James se faisaient concurrence sans arrêt à l'école. Ils étaient tous les deux d'excellent étudiants, mais Lily n'était pas très doué en Métamorphose où James excellait, mais James était moins bon en charmes où Lily avait les meilleurs notes. Leurs amis avaient essayé de les mettre ensemble, mais c'était peine perdue, ils n'étaient pas fait pour être amis. Mais quelque chose à leur sujet faisait que chacun à Poudlard même les professeurs pensaient qu'ils formaient un couple. C'était arrivé plus d'une fois qu'un professeur l'appelle "Mademoiselle Potter" ou "Lily Potter" et la pauvre Lily devenait rouge pivoine et était très embarrassé tandis que le reste de la classe éclatait de rire. Le plus drôle c'était que les professeurs ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Ils jetaient un coup d'œil à la classe pour atténuer le rire et continuait de faire le corps.

" Nous savons que tu aimes James, Lily " dit Violette sans à-coup, car elle, Arabella et Jennifer avaient traînés Lily dans la Grande Salle pour dîner.

" Tu plaisantes, " dit Lily horrifié. " Moi... aimer James ? Etes vous folles ? "

" Lily " persista Jennifer. " Admets-le juste. "

" JE N'AIMES PAS JAMES POTTER, " hurla Lily, ce qui eût pour résultat de faire se retourner tous ceux qui se rendait dans la Grande Salle. Quelques personnes rirent sous cape mais la plupart ne firent pas attention à elles.

" Lily " Lily se retourna et s'évanouit presque. Severus Rogue fonçait vers elle, une grimace collée au visage. Lily échangea des regards déconcertés avec ses maies, pour en arriver à la conclusion que Rogue essayait d'embarrasser Lily sur sa soit disant relation de couple avec James.

" Oui " dit-elle froidement.

Severus s'était arrêté et essayait de reprendre son souffle. " Ecoute " dit-il désespérément. " Je sais que nous ne sommes pas vraiment partit du bon pied à la gare. Mais on pourrait recommencer du début. Alors...Amis ? " Il tendit la main dans sa direction.

Lily l'a regardé douteusement. " Tu te sens biens Severus ? Je suis une Gryffondor. Tu détestes les Gryffondors. " Elle essaya de pousser le garçon aux cheveux gras dans la bonne voie.

Avant que Rogue ne puisse répondre une autre voix criait en colère vers eux. Il s'arrêta comme s'il avait vu un mort lorsqu'il aperçut Lily, Arabella, Violette et Jennifer. " Ca alors Severus, tu parles à des filles ? et en plus à des Gryffondors. " Il se tourna méchamment vers elle. " Que penses-tu faire, Rogue ? "

" Je suis- Je fais juste des excuses à Lily-euh je veux dire Evans "

" Pourquoi ? "exigea le garçon.

" Et bien Lily et moi nous sommes mal partis à la gare à cause de ce Potter alors je voulais m'excuser. "

" Oh " cracha le garçon, le regard toujours fixé sur Rogue. " Severus nous allons descendre au dîner et nous reparlerons de ceci plus tard. " Il jeta un dernier regard méchant sur lily et marcha jusqu'à la Grande Salle, Rogue marchant lourdement derrière lui.

" Que s'est-il passé ? " demanda Arabella complètement déconcertée. " Rogue te fait des excuses ? Les Serpentards ne font pas d'excuses au Gryffondors. Peut être que c'est James feignant d'être Rogue avec un peu d'aide de la part de la potion Polynectar. "

Lily grogna. " Cette potion est dans _Les potions de Moste Potente_ ce qui signifie qu'elle est dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Je doute que Potter risque sa peau là-dedans pour moi. "

" Mais il t'aime, " s'exclama Violette.

" As-tu perdu la raison Violette ? Potter me déteste. Il m'aime encore moins que les choux de bruxelles. Pour lui je suis insignifiante. "

" Il dit cela mais vous savez que les garçons sont assez réservés sur les sentiments. Il pense probablement au sujet de vos enfants. "

Jennifer a grimacé à James Potter, Violette à de ses goûts. "

Violette sembla soudain horrifié en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondors. " Moi aimer James Potter vous avez vraiment perdues l'esprit. Jamais. "

" Vrai " dit Lily soudainement gênée de parler du James Potter tant détesté.

" Que dit-on de moi ? "dit une voix. Elles se retournèrent toutes ensemble pour voir James grimacé dans leur direction.

" Rogue me faisait des excuses, et les filles ont pensé que c'était probablement toi avec du Polynectar. Evidemment l'idée est absurde mais comme des Serpentards comme Rogue n'iraien pas normalement faire des excuses à des Gryffondors comme moi... "

" Mais c'est logique, " l'interrompit James. " Rogue t'aime. "

Lily cracha tout son jus de citrouilles sur la table. " Tu n'es pas sérieux, James ? Enfin Rogue est haineux avec tous les Gryffondors. C'est l'exemple vivant de la rivalité Gryffondor-Serpentard qui ont étaient ennemis durant des siècles. "

" Il y a une première à tout. Oh Rogue vient par là " Il grimaça à Lily puis alla vite s'asseoir près de Sirius, de Remus et Peter pendant que Rogue arrivait vers la table des Gryffondors.

" Que vient faire Rogue par ici ? " siffla Sirius.

" Rogue aime Lily. " répondit James toujours en train de grimacer.

" Quoi ? " hurlèrent les trois autres ensemble. " Rogue aime Lily ? Mais il déteste tous les Gryffondors. "

" Ben apparemment il ne déteste pas Evans. je l'ai entendu lui faire des excuses dans le Hall. Il a mauvais goût pour aimer Evans à la chevelure carotte. "

" James, " Sirius secoua la tête. " je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu détestes autant Lily. "

" Elle est perfectionniste, " cracha James.

" Pas vraiment. Elle est gentille, et très intelligente aussi et elle eime les gros blagueurs comme nous. "

" Oh, " James haussa les sourcils.

" Ouais' "a dit Sirius en inclinant la tête. " Lily a rit d'une blague que j'ai faite à Rogue et à la bande de son copain Wilkes. Elle a ajouté de l'encre pourpre dans leur potion pour qu'elle explose. Comme les Serpentards sont trop bêtes pour enlever les tâches d'encre eux-mêmes, Hurst à dû leur hurler dessus alors qu'il est le directeur de la maison des Serpentards. " Sirius sourit rêveusement. " C'était certainement une douce vengeance. "

" Qui est stupide. " ajouta James. " Hurst n'enlèverai jamais de points à se propre maison. Il ne veut pas perdre le championnat. Ainsi il fait attention de ne pas perdre trop de points et d'en enlever un maximum aux autres maisons, particulièrement à nous. " Il grimaça. " Les sixièmes années ne sont pas trop heureux. "

" Aucun quatrième, cinquième, sixième, ou septième année n'a été accusé. Bien que les troisièmes années ont été impressionnées de la farce qu'on a fait à MacGonagall. "

" Elle n'était pas trop heureuse quand elle nous a enlevé 20 points, bien que " james grogna à cette pensée " elle n'est pas aussi partiale ou mauvaise que Hurst. "

" Vous l'avez vue en chat. Je n'ai jamais vu un chat se transformer aussi rapidement. "

" Elle – elle me fait peur " bégaya Peter " de même que Rogue. "

" T'inquiètes pas Peter on ne laissera pas Rogue t'embêter. " le soulagea James en lui faisant une légère accolade. " Quand à MacGonagall, j'essaierai de la convaincre que je suis un bon sorcier. Elle me favorise plus qu'Evans. " Il sourit d'un air suffisant. " Mais elle aime mieux Evans. Elle pense que c'est un ange tranquille. Nous verrons à quel point Lily peut être douce quand nous lui ferons une de nos farces. " Il fit une grimace démoniaque à chacun de ses amis.

" Tu es sûr. " demanda Sirius. " Je veux dire, faire des blagues est amusant, mais Lily est notre amie. "

" Elle m'a aidé dans mon travail de potions, " indique Peter. " J'ai fait un travail encore meilleur que Rogue.

" Mais Rogue excelle également dans la défense contre les forces du mal. " fronçant légèrement les sourcils à l'intention de Peter. Chacun savait que Remus avait été profondément vexé quand Rogue avait fait un meilleur exposé que lui sur les malédictions.

" T'inquiètes pas Remus, tu es bien mieux que Roguie. " 

" Lily est vraiment gentille, " continua Remus. " Elle m'a aidé quand et bien vous savez quand ma mère est tombée malade. Vous savez... " Il s'arrêta les oreilles assez rouges.

" Evans est entièrement composée de sympathie. "

Tout près d'eux où Lily et ses maies étaient installées, Rogue bégayait toujours des excuses tandis qu'elles essayaient d'écarter l'odeur huileuse de Rogue.

" Lily, débarrasse toi de lui, " murmura Arabella du coin de la bouche " Il me rend malade. "

" Ouais Lily nous voulons vivre encore quelques années, " dit Jennifer haletant, en ne respirant pas la bouche.

" Bien " murmura Lily, puis elle dit tout haut à l'intention de Rogue " Severus, j'ignore pourquoi tu me fais des excuses, surtout à la suite de la blague, mais tu ne devrais pas retourner à ta table maintenant ? " Elle inclina la tête froidement dans la direction de la table des Serpentards où les étudiants lui lançaient des regards assez mauvais ainsi qu'à ses amies.

" Tu as raison... " Rogue s'éloigna en comprenant que Lily ne voudrait jamais être amie avec des Serpentards comme lui.

" Je me sens presque désolée pour lui, " dit Violette, le visage remplie de sympathie observant Rogue qui avait l'air rejeté.

Lily, Arabella et Jennifer l'a regardèrent fixement. " Je ne le suis pas, " dit Lily. " Je veux dire il va bien maintenant. " C'était vrai. Après quelques mots rapides et une réprimande, Rogue était redevenu parfaitement normal, riant et crachant sur tus ses ennemis de Gryffondors.

" Je me demande pourquoi il t'a fait des excuse Lily, " dit Bella.

" Enfin pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais. " C'était James. " Rogue t'aime Evans. C'est si évident que tue vous en rendrais même pas compte si il dansait tout nu devant toi. "

" Dégage Potter, " dit Lily d'un ton cassant. " Je ne compte pas te parler après avoir rencontrer l'autre aux cheveux gras. "

" Ouais James, n'embête pas Lily, " dit Violette furieusement. Ils devinrent tous silencieux sous la surprise. Violette était habituellement silencieuse et sympathique avec tout le monde même les Serpentards en cas de besoin. " Elle ne t'a rien fait. "

" Ca ne te regarde pas. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. " dit James d'un ton cassant.

" James Potter, " cria Lily les yeux lançant des éclairs. " N'insulte pas mes amis. Fais lui tes excuses. "

" Non, " dit James d'un ton provocant en allant se rasseoir à côté des ses amis.

Lily piqua furieusement sa fourchette dans son assiette et dit : 

" Ce james Potter, je l'aurais un de ces jours. "

Pour une fois ses maies ne la taquinèrent pas sur James, surtout après qu'il ait insulté Violette.

Toutes les 4 évitèrent James de même que ses amis ce qui rendit très malheureux Sirius, Remus et Peter.

" James, vas-tu te réconcilier avec Lily ? " demanda Sirius.

" Non "

" S'il te plaît "

" Non "

" Veux tu pas essayer ? "

" NON ! "

" Vous allez la fermer tous les deux " hurla un sixième année de son dortoir. Sirius et James grimacèrent mais la fermèrent immédiatement.

" Tu le sais James, tu es fou d'amour pour Lily " avait chuchoté Sirius à l'oreille de James le jour de la rentrée. " Tu es trop têtu pour t'en rendre compte. Ne t'inquiètes pas. tu t'en rendras compte un jour. "

James n'avait jamais oublié les mots qu'il avait prononcé ce soir-là. Il s'était gravé dans sa mémoire et le hantaient dans ses rêves aisni que qu'une jeune fille à la chevelure de feu et aux yeux verts brillant.

" Tu le sais James, nous savons tous que tu es fou d'amour pour Lily. Tu es trop têtu pour t'en rendre compte. Ne t'inquiètes pas ça viendra. Ce n'est pas encore le moment.

" Allez les Gryffondors, allez, allez, " disait Lily alors qu'elle, Arabella, Jennifer et Violette sautaient sur leur siège. Des tâches rouges et vertes s'agitaient à travers le terrain de Quidditch.

C'était Gryffondor contre Serpentard. James Potter qui portaient des drapeaux et des têtes de lions soutenaient lui aussi les Gryffondors évidemment de même que Remus et Peter. Ils étaient installés dans la rangée juste devant Lily et ses amies. James criaient encore plus forte qu'elles.

" Vous criez forts aussi vous savez, " dit Lily d'une manière désinvolte alors qu'ils criaient encore à cause d'un but de Gryffondors.

" Tu sais Lily, James doit avoir un grain, dit Jennifer en couvrant ses oreilles. Lily haletait alors que les Serpentards attaquaient Kenneth Jordanie un des poursuiveurs de Gryffondors.

" Quel culot ils ont ces serpentards, " dit Lily en se levant brutalement de son siège. " Je veux un penalty pour Gryffondor. "

" Silence Lily, " cria James à son intention. " Madame Bibine a déjà fait cela. "

" Oh maintenant ce n'est plus Evans, c'est Lily, " le taquina-t-elle.

" Quoi, Oh désolé de t'avoir choquée Evans ça m'a échappé. "dit James sans à coup. Puis il dit très fort à Remus " Tu sais Remus je vais demander à Deanna Jackson de venir faire une ballade avec moi autour du lac, " il fit un clin d'œil à Remus et se retourna discrètement pour observer la réaction de Lily mais il fût déçu de voir qu'elle n'avait rien entendu de ce qu'il avait dit.

Pendant ce temps Sirius et MacGonagall argumentaient car Sirius faisait le commentaire. " A la moindre grossièreté je vous enlève le micro, " dit-elle d'une voix cassante, " je ne veux pas avoir honte de ma propre maison. "

" Mais professeur, " dit Sirius, " Ces sales, ces bons à ... , de Serpentards"

" J'ai dit aucune injures " et il y avait dans sa vois un ton de finalité que même Sirius comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister.

" Et victoires de Gryffondors. George Brach attrape le vif. " Tous les Gryffondors hurlèrent de joies tandis que les Serpentards avaient l'air furieux.

" C'est le meilleur match de Quidditch que j'ai jamais vue " remarqua Lily en se dirigeant vers le château. " Nous avons vraiment une bonne équipe. "

" La meilleur " indiqua Jennifer fièrement.

" C'est trop bête que je sois aussi nulle au Quidditch. Je tiens à peine sur mon balai.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily, nous ne sommes pas des professionnels non plus, " dit Arabella en essayant d'augmenter le moral de son amie. " Allez ne fais pas cette tête, demain c'est Halloween.

" Oh c'est vrai ! " Elles allèrent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner.

" On a quoi après ? " demanda Violette alors qu'elles prenaient leur sac lourd pour sortir de la grande Salle.

" les potions, " répondit Lily et les 4 jeunes filles gémirent ensemble. Les potions étaient un cours redoutés depuis le jour où Hurst essayait de favoriser les Serpentards et de couler les Gryffondors, particulièrement James et Lily.

Elles atteignirent les cachots dans les sous-sols, alors que James et ses amis étaient installées ensemble à leur table habituelle et avaient l'air de parler de choses sérieuses pour changer.

" Hurst va exploser de rage, " chuchota allègrement James. " Et le mieux c'est qu'il pensera que c'est Evans et sa bande de prétentieuses qui auront fait le coup.

Entendant son nom prononcé, Lily se rapprocha de leur table et tapa sur l'épaule de James. " De quoi tu parles Potter ? " demanda-t-elle gentiment.

James se retourna vers elle. " Ca ne te regardes pas. "

" J'entends que tu veux me faire porter le chapeau d'une de tes blagues ? " dit-elle froidement. " C'est pour cela que je suis sûre que vais inciter Hurst à penser que c'est toi qui l'a faite. "

" Oh c'est si c'est ce que tu penses, " lui dit James calmement. " Je suis James Potter un des meneurs des Maraudeurs " dit-il en se montrant fièrement du doigt puis il pointa du doigt Sirius et dit : " Lui c'est l'autre meneur. "

" Vraiment ? " dit-elle sans avoir fait attention à ce qu'il avait dit. " Bien Potter si tu n'as rien avoir avec ça tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que je te fasses prendre du Veritaserum. " Elle prit une fiole en cristal d'une poche de sa longue robe et la plaça devant James. " Si tu ne fais pas attention je pourrais faire tomber négligemment son contenu dans ton chaudron. " Elle fit un signe comme pour mettre sa mécane à exécution. " Et alors Hurst découvrira toute la vérité. " Elle sourit méchamment puis elle se recula un peu pour aller rejoindre ses amies et elle leur chuchota quelque chose puis elles se mirent toutes les 4 à ricaner.

" Evans ne ferait pas ce genre de choses "

" Oh je compterais pas là dessus, " dit sérieusement Sirius. " C'est une formidable sorcière, Lily. Elle est probablement déjà capable de produire un _Patronus_ "

" Je doute fortement de cela. "

A la fin du cours, James n'avait pas essayé de faire cette farce qui consistait à jeter une bombabouse en plein milieu du cours de Hurst avec le nom de Lily marqué dessus. Lily sourit, contente de soit en essayant de rejoindre le sorcier qui était déjà partit en direction de la tour des Gryffondors.

Elle le rejoigna et sortit d'une de ses poches de sa longue robe de sorcière la fiole en cristal et la plaça devant le visage de James. " Tu sais ce qu'il y a dans cette bouteille Potter. "

" Il la regarda furieusement. " Il me semble que tu as dit que c'était une potion de vérité. "

Lily commença soudainement à rire de sa tête devant lui. " Tu m'as cru Potter ? Tu m'as réellement cru ? " Elle riait franchement maintenant. " Tu peux être tellement idiot parfois. C'est juste de l'eau plate sur laquelle j'ai placé un charme pour lui donner l'apparence d'une potion de vérité. On apprend même pas à en faire avant la quatrième année ! " Elle couru rejoindre ses amis les larmes de rires coulant sur ses joues.

James s'est soudainement arrêté, statufié. Cet Evans. Elle s'était encore moquer de lui en se montrant plus intelligente. Il l'a regardé furieusement, ses yeux lançant des Avada Kedavra.

" Wow. Pourquoi as tu des éclairs à la place des yeux en regardant Lily, " demanda Sirius, en regardant fixement son ami se demandant si il n'était pas fou.

James expliqua comment Lily l'avait dupé, et Sirius grimaça. " Cet Evans est un enfer de génie, dupant le meneur des célèbre Maraudeurs. Il rajouta ne voyant le regard de James. " Bien sûr, je ne dis pas que tu es crédule. "

" Je sais ce que tu penses, " indiqua James. " Et je me rappelle toujours ce que tu n'as dit. "

" A quel sujet ? " demanda Sirius confus.

" Ca ma hanté. " dit-il avant de répéter mot pour mot ce que Sirius lui avait dit le jour de la rentrée.

" Je n'avais pas dit cela pour que ça te hante.

" Ben... " il gesticula. " C'est tout à fait vrai. Bon allons faire cet essai pour Hurst. " Il grimaça. " Je repartirais à la charge pour Evans, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire. "

Ainsi James traça son plan pour pourrir la vie de Lily.

Voici le premier chapitre corrigé. Merci à ma correctrice didie.m

Jennifer Evans


	2. Première année : Partie II

Première année : Partie II

" James Potter ! Descends ici tout de suite. On va régler ça en bas ! " hurla une voix aigue du dortoir des filles de premières années qui avait dû être entendu dans toute la tour de Gryffondor.

James Potter, qui rêvassait actuellement au projet de rendre la vie de Lily Evans atroce à Poudlard rit tout doucement alors qu'il entendait le cri de Lily à son sujet.

Sirius, son meilleur ami, fronça légèrement des sourcils. " Aurais-tu encore fait une blague à Lily ? " demanda sérieusement Sirius.

" Non tu crois ! Torturer Evans et la meilleure des occupations et c'est trop amusant pour que je renonce si facilement. En plus elle m'a dupé en disant que la petite bouteille de cristal contenait de la potion de vérité. Elle le payera pour cela. "

Remus sourit et dit : " Et bien James. Les enseignants ont raison de vous appeler 'James et Lily Potter'. Le nom vous va à merveille. "

James vira au rouge. " Je vous ai dit que c'était MacGonagall qui les pousse à dire cela pour se venger. D'ailleurs cette vengeance fait très plaisir à Rogue. " Tous trois ont frissonné et Peter qui dormait paisiblement se réveilla en sursaut.

" Qui a crié ? " demanda-t-il avec lassitude, en s'asseyant sur son lit.

" Tu as entendu Evans crié, " l'informa James. " Elle t'a réveillé. Ca me donne une autre raison pour la tuer. "

" Pas vraiment. J'ai entendu sa voix et la tienne dans mon rêve et elle chantait une berceuse à votre bébé. "

Avant que qui que se soit ne puisse ajouter un mot Sirius hurla de joie.

" Ah je l'avais dit. J'avais prévu que Jamesie et Lily flower allait se marier et avoir un bébé. "

James devint rapidement furieux. " peter " demanda négligemment Sirius, " ce rêve avait-il l'air vrai ? "

" Oui " répondit Peter. " Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai rêvé mais j'ai vu aussi que je me recroquevillais lorsque deux hommes essayait de me tuer, mias ce garçon les a arrêtés. J'hurlais 'Sirius, Remus, je n'ai jamais voulu trahir James et Lily' et le garçon m'a épargné. Il te ressemblait exactement James mais il avait les yeux de Lily –ils étaient verts. " Il secoua la tête. " Je ne sais pas ce que ce genre de rêve signifie, mais... il semblait si vrai "

Il y avait le silence tout autour du dortoir, Peter semblait effrayé, Remus avait l'air attentionné, Sirius était confus et James était affolé pas ce rêve. Peter...le trahir ? C'était complètement idiot.

Alors le silence fût briser encore une fois par la voix de Lily qui hurlait. 

" Ce James Potter ! Je l'aurais un jour. Les professeurs m'appellent 'Lily Potter' pour se venger de lui. "

" Lily, " dit Violette. " Calme-toi. On fera tout ce que l'on peut pour te venger de James Potter. Ne t'inquiètes et descends prendre ton petit déjeuner. "

Lily sortit à la volée de son dortoir et entra dans ceux des garçons de premières années en dépit des protestations de ses amies.

" James Potter, espèce d'idiot. Regarde mes cheveux, " dit-elle d'une voix aigüe. 

C'est assez drôle à voir en effet. Les cheveux de Lily au lieu d'être roux semblait être brun et briller comme de l'or. C'était assez joli à voir normalement mais ç jurait horribblement avec la couleur verte de ses yeux et son teint délicat. Ses yeux vers étincellaient méchamment.

" Change moi cela de suite, " exigea-t-elle.

" Pas sans que tu me donnes un baiser, " dit James d'un air boudeur. Les effets de ses simples mots étaient étonnant. Sirius, Remus et Peter se tordaient de rire sur leurs lits, pendant que Lily gifla James avec toute la force qu'elle possédait. Cela fit encore plus rire les trois garçons, pendant que Lily le regardait comme si elle allait pleurer.

" Si je t'embrasse, " dit-elle tremblant de colère " tu remettras mes cheveux comme ils étaient avant ? "

" Ca dépend, " répondit James d'un air suffisant, " mais c'est plus que probable. "

Lily rougissant conne une tomate s'approcha de James tout aussi rouge et embrassa tout doucement ses lèvres, ce qui rendit Remus, Sirius et Peter dans un état proche de la crise de nerfs. James souriant de plaisir ondula sa baguette et les cheveux de Lily retrouvèrent leur couleur naturelle.

" Mon Dieu Lily. Etais-tu à ce point désespéré ? " demanda Sirius retrouvant enfin son calme.

" Oui, " souffla Lily et elle marcha dignement hors du dortoir es joues toujours aussi rouge. Les cris de rire des trois autres repartirent de plus bel. Lily rejoignit Arabella, Jennifer et Violette et elles se dirigèrent toutes les trois en direction de la Grande Salle pour déjeuner tandis que les troies amies riaient toujours de ce qui s'était passé –et que tous les Gryffondors présents dans la Tour avait forcément entendu- Lily, elle était toujours rouge mais de rage cette fois-ci.

" Bonjour Lily, " dit une voix huileuse derrière elle. Severus Rogue arrivait des cachits en rayonnant.

" Severus, " dit Lily, hochant sèchement la tête.

Le sourire de Rogue s'effaça légèrement à la façon froide de répondre de Lily. Puis il se tourna vers les amies de Lily et dit agréablement : " Pourquoi avez vous ces visages si souriant ? Vous avez fait des rêves agréables ? "

" Oh Lily a embrassé James, " dit Arabella incapable de garder l'information secrète plus longtemps. " Oh c'était trop drôle. "

C'est incroyable comme une personne peut vite changer d'humeur. Le visage de Rogue se tordit de colère et ses yeux devinrent froids de colère. " Tu as fais quoi ? " demanda-t-il à Lily.

" Ben Potter a changé mes cheveux en bruns très foncés, " dit Lily soigneusement, " j'étais assez fâchée. Alors pour je ne sais quelle raison particulière il a dit qu'il les remettrait comme avant si je lui donnait un baiser. Comme je ne voualis pas rentrer dans la Grande Salle en ayant l'air d'un corbeau... " Lily rougisaait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux mintenant " Je l'ai embrassé. "

Rogue fronça des sourcils. " Potter t'aime alors ? " demanda-t-il doucement. " Je veux dire, pourquoi te demander de l'embrasser sinon ? "

" Oh probablement pour me gêner devant mes amis et _ses_ amis, " répondit Lily amèrement.

Rogue sentant que le ton de Lily était amer, dit avec éclat, " Lily... tu.. voudrais... bien... m'accompagner... à " mais il fût interrompu par James et ses amis qui entraient bruyamment dans la Grande Salle.

" Alors Jamesie tu es tombé amoureux ? " demanda Sirius enjoué.

" Non, il a voulu gêner Lily devant nous, " dit Sirius compatissant.

" Tu sais Lunard, je pense que parfois tu lis dans les pensées, " dit James.

" Oh non regardez, elles sont males, " murmura Peter, égaré, alors qu'il vit Rogue avec Lily et ses amies.

" Rogue, " dit froidement James en s'approchant des filles, " que fais-tu ici ? "

" J'ai su que Lily t'a embrassé, " dit Rogue sur le même ton froid. " Je suppose que tu veux Lily, c'est trop bête elle est à moi. " Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant qu'il ne pût faire quoique ce soit. 

Tout le monde stoppa tout ce qu'il faisait, puis ils se mirent à rire en mons d'une minute.

" Oh Rogue, que c'est drôle. " Sirius pleurait de rire en se tapant le genou. " Lily... à toi ? " Il se remit à rire.

Lily souriait d'un air tordu mais elle avait envie d'éclater de rire comme Sirius. " Depuis quand je suis à toi Severus ? " demanda-t-elle froidement. " Je ne me souviens aps d'être à n'importe qui. Je ne suis pas un bout de terrain qu'on s'approprit.

Rogue était maintenant rouge tomate. " Je ne voulais pas dire cela, Lily... " Il se perdit dans le lointain en étant vraiment très gêné et commença à partir à sa table. 

" Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? " demanda Rosier.

" Torturer le fan club de Potter. "

" Bien Severus nous devons parler de tes sentiments à propos d'Evans. " Lue voix se perdit dans le lointain alors que James, Lily et leurs amis s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily, nous ne dirons à personne ce qui vient de se passer, " dit Violette en étalant du beurre sur une tranche de pain.

" Ah bon ? " la taquina Sirius.

" Sirius, " l'avertit Violette d'une voix dangereuse.

" Oh bien, " dit Sirius d'une voix déçue. Alors il ajouta joyeusement. " Bon sang, je ne peux pas croire que tu étais à lui, Lily ! Oh ça aurait été une parfaite occasion de faire du chantge si on avait eût un appareil photos.

" J'ai celui de notre maison, " dit soudainement Jennifer. Alors ses yeux étincelèrent machiavéliquement

" Oh j'ai une idée. Lily peut faire semblant d'aimer Rogue. Alors nous pouvons prendre une photo et faire chanter Rogue. Qu'est-ce que vous en penser ? "

" Jen tu es un génie ! " s'exclama Violette. " Vous en pensez quoi les garçons ? "

" Ingénieux, " dirent les 4 garçons en choeur.

" Hé ! Personne ne me demande mon avis ? " s'indigna Lily.

" C'est pas la peine Lily on a pa s besoin de ton avis, " claqua joyeusement Violette.

" Et pourquoi pas ? "

" Parce qu'on savait que tu dirais non. "

" Je suis d'accord. A condition toute fois que je ne doive pas l'embrasser. Beurk. " Elle fit une grimace.

" Bien sûr que tu devras embrasser Rogue. Ca fait partit de la séduction, pas vrai. Oh et peut-être qu'on pourrait être vraiment extrême et nous pourrions vous verrouiller tou les deux dans un lit toute la nuit... " Elle sourit méchamment.

" Je nepeux pas imaginer un bébé qui ressemble à Rogue avec les yeux verts, " rajouta Sirius.

" Beurk. Vous êtes dégoutant tout les deux. Je ne pourrias jamais dormir avec Rogue. Vous plaisantez. " Lily secoua la tête furieusement.

" Evidemment Lily, " la rassura Violette en riant. " On exagérait juste. Tu pensais qu'on te forcerait à dormir avec Rogue dans un lit. C'est diabolique. C'est encore pire que le mal de Serpentard. "

" Nous avons voulurendre Jamesie jaloux aussi, " rajouta Sirius.

" Pourquoi serais-je jaloux ? " demanda James.

" Parce qu'on sait que tu aimes beuacoup Lily.

" Sirius tu es un petit... "

" Que font 8 Gryffondors à crier dans les cachots ? "

Ils se retournèrent tous pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Hurst. Personne ne parla.

" Je me serais attendu à mieu de votre part, Mademoiselle Evans. "

" Pitoyable chauve souris, " murmura Sirius comme s'il avait des chauves souris dans la bouche.

Lily et James étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore. MacGonagall pour dieu seul sait quelle raison les avait envoyé ici et les deux Gryffondors regardaient calmement tous les objets étranges que contenaient le bureau. Il y avait un phoenix sur son perchoir.

" Pourquoi nous avoir envoyé ici, " grogna James de colère.

Lily claqua sa langue bruyamment. " Tiens ta langue, Potter, ceci est le bureau du directeur. "

" Hey, c'est quoi ça ? " demanda James en montrant du doigt une boule de cristal, mais elle ne ressemblait pas à celle qu'on montrait dans le livres vendus chez Fleury&Bott et contrairement au boules de cristal normales celle-ci n'avait pas de brume à l'intérieur. Elle était claire et les images se déplaçaient vivement.

Comme ils la scrutaient e plus près des images commençaient à se former. Une fille ressemblant à Lily en plus vieille, dans un pré. Un garçon ressemblait à James en plus vieux courait derrière elle, en riant. Les images changèrent pour former un baiser entre eux. Puis elles se brouillèrent encore pour former une version plus vieille de la fille d'avant se penchant au dessus d'un bébé. Il avait des cheveux d'un noirs de jais qui partaient dans tous les sens et des yeux verts brillants. Alors l'hoome s'est penché au dessus du bébé et le couple commença à rire. Les images se brouillèrent encore pour former un garçon ressemblant beaucoup à James se tenait sur un balai apparemment content de quelque chose. Un autre garçon et une fille se tenaient sur ce qui sembalit être le terrain de Quidditch souriant au garçon dans les airs. Le garçon sur le sol avait des cheveux roux vifs et la fille se tenant à ses côtés avait des cheveux bruns touffus. Tous les trois rièrent et avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Alors l'image se dissout et la boule eût un passage vide.

" Qu'est-ce qu'était ça ? " demanda James.

" Ca à l'air d'être une boule de cristal, " a dit Lily " Peut-être qu'elle montre l'avenir ? "

" Ouais toi et moi en s'embrassant, " dit James sarcastiquement. " Je suppose que cela arrivera dans l'avenir. "

" Ce doit être nos cauchemars alors, " claqua Lily.

" Je me demande qui était ce garçn cependant. Il me ressemblait beaucoup. Ses yeux étaient verts commes les tiens et il avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. "

" Le garçon et la fille ne m'étaient pas familier. Peut être sont-ils des élèves futurs de Poudlard. "

" En quoi ça nous concernerait ? "

" Je ne sais pas. Tu penses que je suis prophète ou quelque chose dans le genre ? "

Avant qu'ils ne puissent rajouter un mot Dumbledore était entré dans son bureau. Il vit James et Lily et leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

" Maintenant, pourquoi avez vous été envoyé ici ? " demanda-t-il toujours en souriant.

" Euh " les deux élèves se regardèrent et James admis : " nous ne savons pas honnêtement. Le professeur MacGonagall a dit seulement que nous devrions vous attendre ici, Monsieur. "

" Je vois. " il regarda les deux enfants qui semblaient être nerveux, et jeta un coup d'oeuil par dessus son bureau pour voir la boule de cristal. " Je pense que je sais ce que... "

Il tapa légèrement la boule de cristal de la pointe de sa baguette, et elle commença à luire. " Vous voyez, Monsieur potter, Mademoiselle Evans. Cette boule, n'est pas une boule de cristal. Elle dit l'avenir à n'importe qui qui regarde la boule, même les gens qui ne sont pas destinés à être prophète. C'est très rare –et premettez moi de vous demandez quelque chose- Que vous a-t-elle révélé lorsque vous l'avez regardé tous deux ? "

Lily hésita. " Ben... " a-t-elle commencé, " Nous vons vu des versions plus vieilles de nous –euh- nous embrassant. " Elle a rougit " Puis je me suis vue tenant un bébé dans mes bras et on souriait tous les deux. Puis on a vu un garçon qui ressemblait étrangement à James mais qui avait les mêmes yeux verts que moi et une cicatrice sur le front. il était sur un balai un garçon roux et une fille brune riaient en dessous de lui. " Elle fronça les sourcils. " Je ne vois pas ce que tout dela vient faire avec moi. "

Les yeux de Dumbledore ont brillé derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. " Ah Mademoiselle Evans. C'est parce qu'il a montré votre avenir, votre destinée. Le garçon sur le balai c'est votre fils. C'est le fils de la prophétie aussi. Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Maintenant pourquoi vous n'iriez pas au dîner pendant que j'examine cette boule.

Toujours étonnés James et Lily sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore. Sur le pas de la porte James s'écria.

" Je t'épouse _toi_. Et nous avons un fils ensemble ? Suis je fou ? "

" Hé ! Je suis aussi étonné que toi. "

" Evidemment. Mais je suis d'avis pour qu'on ne parle à personne de ce qui vient de se passer. Surtout à Sirius. "

" Bien sûr, " consentit Lily.

Leurs amis arrivaient déjà vers eux, un sourire collé sur le visage. " Que s'est-il passé ? " demanda bruyamment Sirius. " Dumbledore vous a-t-il crié dessus ou un truc dans le genre ? "

Lily et James échangèrent un coup d'oeuil nerveux. " Euh MacGonagall s'est trompé, " a dit Lily. " Dumbledore n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on faisait dans son bureau. "

" C'est vrai. " Ils ne croyaient pas Lily.

" Ok, alors vous formez un couple ? " demanda Arabella.

" Non, " hurlèrent les deux ennemis ensembles.

Les autres soupirèrent tous. " Tout cela pour rien " grommele Sirius.

" Hé ! J'ai essayé, " se défendit Arabelle.

" Je ne blâmais pas Bella. Ces deux-là sont tellement têtus parfois. "

" Hé ! Ce n'est pas comme si on ne pouvait pas vous entendre, vous savez, " affirma Lily. " On est toujours là "

" Je sais, " dit Sirius irrité. " Bon je vais partir, seul. " Il partit avec désinvolture vers la Tour de Gryffondor. "

" Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? " demanda Jennifer alors qu'il passait par le portrait de la grosse dame.

" Peut être que c'est une histoire de garçons, " suggéra Violette.

" Qui sait ? "

Comme les 4 filles allaient dans leur dortoir Arabelle arrêta. " Je crois que j'ai peiné Sirius tout à l'heure, " négligent le sifflement qui suivit.

" Je ne savais pas que tu aimais Sirius, Bella. Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? "

" Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, " dit Arabella en élevant la voix.

Lily roula des yeux. " Dit nous seulement combien de salive s'est échangé entre toi et le garçon-chien ? "

Elles se mirent toutes à rire nerveusement pendant que Arabella allait dans le dortoir des garçons. James entra dans le dortoir des filles pour voir trois filles hystériques.

" Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ? " demanda Lily avec agitation.

" Il est plus que probable qu'ils vont s'embrasser " dit Jennifer patiemment.

" Comme c'est romantique, " dit Violette rêveusement.

James s'éclaircit la gorge et les fills se retournèrent.

" Que fais-tu ici Potter ? Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir inviter. "

" Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'invitation, " dit James sèchement. " Je pensais que vous vouliez avoir des nouvelles de mon meilleur ami et de votre meilleure amie. "

Les yeux de Lily étincelèrent. " Ok alors je comporterais civilement avec toi et tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe. "

James sourit. " Et bien comme Jennifer l'a prédit _Il s'embrasse actuellement_. " il sourit en voyant le visage enchantée de Lily, dégoûté de Jennifer, et rêveur de Violette, " mais il a prit pas mel de temps pour la convaincre. " Il raconta l'histoire en détails et Violette soupira de façon spectaculaire.

" Comme c'est romantique. C'est tout comme dans un conte de fées. "

" Violette s'il te plaît, " a grondé Jennifer. " Nous ne voudrions pas que James et Lily prennent de mauvaises idées après. "

" Pas cette histoire encore, " grogna Lily. " Je vous ai déjà dit les filles que je n'aime pas Potter "

" Alors tu pourrais épouser Rogue. "

" Beurk, je n'épouserais jamais un homme avec les cheveux aussi gras. "

" Tu as raison Lily Potter te vas certaienement mieux, " dit Jennifer en essyant de ne pas rire.

" Jennifer Dean, tu as perdu l'esprit.

" Je vais partir maintenant, " dit James. Il se tourna pour sortir et faillit percuter Arabella qui avait l'air complètement étourdi.

" Vous l'avez fait finalement, " la taquina-t-il. " T'inquiètes pas les filles le savent déjà " Puis il partit sans rien ajouter de plus.

" Vous le savez ? " demanda Arabella tremblante.

" Calme, Lily est assez joyeuse, " dit Jennifer en souriant. " Si tu nous donnais des détails. Evidemment des parties les plus interressantes. "

" Demain, " promit Arabella en essayant de ne pas rire. " Les filles, je pense que je suis amoureuse. "

" A 11 ans, " s'étonna Violette. " Tu penses pas que c'est plutôt un flirt de gamine. "

" Ouais... quoique. "

La neige commençait à fondre et un autre match de Quidditch approchait. James et Sirius avait finalement arrêté de demander au caitaine de Gryffondor de les prendre dans son équipe en décidant qu'il tenterait leurs chances l'année suivante. Lily était exité aussi car c'était le euxième match de la saison et c'était Gryffondor contre Serdaigle.

Lily était de plus en plus méchante avec Rogue. Bien que ce n'était pas contre la maison de gryffondor cette fois. Severus avait essayer de kidnapper l'équipe de Gryffondor avec sa bande de Serpentard et en échange Lily lui avait mit une gifle magistrale un jour dans les couloirs. Sirius avait hurlé de rire après cela. Et Rogue n'avait jamais été accablé de sacarsmes des gryffondors que depuis ce jour.

Bien sûr Lily et James continuait à se faire es farces. Lily avait voulu se venger des cheveux bruns qu'elle avait eût et elle avait lancé un charme d'amour sur Deanna Jackson avec qui james aurait dû soit-disant faire une balade autour du lac après le premier match de Quidditch. Ca avit été la pire journée de toute la vie de James. Il s'était retrouvé avec une fille qui le suivait partout comme un petit chiot. Il avait eût sa vengeance lui ausi en déclarant à toute la Grande Salle que lily aimait Rogue, et qu'elle avait fait pleuvoir des étoiles filantes dans l'espoir que son voeux se réalise, Lily avait bien sûr dit que c'était faux et elle avait dit que James Potter était un menteur et qu'elle avait toujours détesté Rogue de même que tous les Serpentards. La Grande Salle était écroulé de rire ce jour-là.

Ce jour particulier cependant Lily semblait nerveuse. Ses amies avaient voulu savoir pourquoi et elle n'avait rien dit. 

" Et merde ! " dit-elle au bout de la cinquième fois. " Les examens sont dans trois mois que se passera-t-il si je ne les ai pas ? "

Violette éclata de rire. " C'est pour cela que tu es nerveuse ? Lily calme toi. Si James Potter n'est pas inquiet tu n'as pas à l'être car tu es 10 fois plus maligne que lui.

" Oui je suppose, " soupira Lily. Elle avait semblé de meilleure humeur après cela.

Pendant ce temps James se plaignait de Deanna dans le dortoir des garçons.

" Si Evans n'avait pas mis ce sortilège sur elle Jackson ne serait pas en train de me suivre partout, " s'est-il lamenté.

" Oh Jamesie. Ce n'est pas comme si Jackson était la seule fille qui se batte pour sortir avec toi. La dernière fois un groupe de Serdaigle se crépait le chignon pour se mettre d'accord sur celle que tu aimais. Il y en a une qui est partit à l'infirmerie avec le nez cassé. Ne me dit pas que ça te dérange. Va voir LES fille et dit lui que tu l'aimes et calmes toi. "

" Je n'aime pas ces filles, " s'écria-t-il. " oh bien sûr, Arabella, Violette et Jennifer sont mes amies, mais pas Evans. "

" Lily est agréable, " le coupa Remus qui s'intérressait soudainement à la conversation. " Elle a de bons côtés que tu ne connais sûrement pas. "

" Elle étudie tout le temps. "

" Non elle est vraiment drôle et elle peut t'aider quand tu as des ennuis. Elle me fait tout le temps rire. Et toi tu devrais être ami avec elle, sinon tu manqueras de très bons moments. "

" Il s'améliore en discours. Je n'aurais pas su mieux dire, " consenti Sirius.

James a tourné la tête pour voir Peter et celui hocha a tête en signe de consentement, James grogna bruyamment.

" Comment faire pour que Evans et moi ne soyons plus ennemis ? " exigea James.

Ses trois amis se regardèrent puis Remus lui dit d'une voix douce. " C'est simple. Elle te déteste parce que TU la déteste. Sois plus sympa avec toi et elle fera de même. Lily n'est pas si méchante. "

James rit à l'ironie de cette déclaration. une fois Lily avait juré de le déchiqueté membre pas membre si il continuait à l'ambêter. Bientôt la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et Lily entra en souriant. James grogna et se disait qu'elle était sûrement là pour lui faire une autre farce.

" Hey Lily, " dit gentiment Sirius en souriant à la rousse. James grogna.

" Que veux-tu Evans ? " lui demanda-t-il.

" Je viens voir mes amis Jamesie, " lui dit-elle d'un air boudeur. " Est-ce un

crime ? " Elle lui sourit.

" Petit Potter. je ne suis pas si méchante tu sais, " dit-elle en souriant au garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille.

" C'est vrai. " Il monta dans son lit et tira les rideaux pour ne plus la voir.

" Vous savez Potter n'est pas si méchant, " remarqua Lily.

James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles Evans était-elle folle ?

" Vraiment ? " entendit-il Sirius dire.

" Ouais mignon et sympa en fait. J'imagine très bien pourquoi ces files le pourchassent comme des loups. "

James à sa plus grande horreur se voyait sourire sous les compliments de Lily.

" Tu sais Lily, James peut t'entendre. " lui dit Remus.

" Je sais, " entendit-il Lily dire. " Je veux voir la réaction de Potter. " Elle s'aprocha du lit de James.

James panniqua et se demanda comment elle réagirait quand elle verrait qu'il avait tout écouté et il prit une vieille copie de son livre le quidditch à travers les âges et fit semblant de le lire. D'un coup Lily ouvrit les rideaux de James. Quelle vision décevante ce fût de voir qu'il lisait et qu'il n'avait pas écouté ce qu'il disait. Peut-être que si après tout pensa-t-elle.

" Salut Evans, " dit James nonchalamment toujours faisant semblant de lire.

" Potter, " dit-elle en souriant, " le livre est bien ? "

" Oui très, " répondit-il rapidement. " Très intéressant à lire. "

" Alors pourquoi le lis-tu à l'envers ? "

Oh alors c'était pour cela qu'elle souriait.

" J'expérimentais cette façon de lire. "

" Ben voyons, " dit Lily calmement en souriant.

" C'est vrai "

" D'ahbitude tu lis les lvres à l'envers ? Je ne savais pas que les sorciers étaient capables de faire cela. "

" Oh et bien je suis spéciale, " dit-il fièrement.

Lily grogna. " Ouias je vais retourner à mon dortoir. Je dois mettre du bon sens dans l'esprit de Violette. Secrètement elle craque pour toi. Ridicule, " ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête.

" Tu es simplement jalouse, " dit-il avec un air de gamin de 5 ans.

Lily grogna. " De quoi ? "

James se gratta la tête avant de répondre " Euh, j'ai oublié. "

Lily rit.

Cette nuit elle fit un rêve étrange.

Lily berçait doucement un bébé, qu'elle reconnut pour être le même bébé au dessus duquel elle et James riait dans la boule de cristal de Dumbledore. Une version plus vieile de James se tenait à ses côtés. Elle berçait le bébé dans ses bras et il souriait en les regardant. Ils chuchoataient au bébé. un grand bruit brisa le silence de la nuit.

" Lily, prends harry et va-t-en. Cours, je vais le retenir. " Il se dépêcha d'aller dans le salon pendant que Lily allait dans la cuisine.

Il y eût un rire démoniaque puis un cri aigüe. il y eût ensuite un bruit sourd de quelque chose qui tombe. Lily devina que son mari était mort.

Alors l'homme qui portait un masque se dirigea vers elle la baguette tendue vers elle. De la façon qu'il tenait à sa baguette il était prêt à attaquer et la tuer.

La voix de Lily résonna. " Non pas harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui... "

" Pousse toi, allez pousse toi espèce d'idiote. "

" S'il-vous plaît. Je ferais n'importe quoi. Tuez moi. Prenez moi à sa place. "

Alors que lily criait comme elle n'avait jamais crié auparavant elle tomba dans un bruit sourd. L'homme au capuchon avança vers le petit garçon nommé Harry, mais il ne pourrait pas le tuer. il lança le sortilège de la mort qui revint vers lui, il y eût un hurlement puis le silence. Le petit bébé était toujours en vie et s'endormit rapidement.

Lily s'était réveillée en sursaut, le visage trempé de sueur. Maintenant elle comprenait ce que Dumbledore voulait dire. Elle et James devait mourir, mais son fils Harry, allait survivre. Mais pourquoi.

" Lily ? " Elle entendit une voix étouffé. Arabella glisasit sur ses robes d'écoles par terre. " Pourquoi as-tu crié ? "

" J'ai crié ? " demanda lily étonnée. Arabella hocha la tête. jennifer et Violette commencèrent à remuer elles aussi et se réveillèrent. 

" De quoi as-tu rêvé ? "

" J'ai rêvé, j'ai rêvé qu'un sorcier venait chez moi et il tuait James, puis il me tuait parce que je l'empêchait de me tuer. C'était probablement mon bébé. Mais il n'a pas pu le tuer. " 

Il y eût un long silence après son histoire. Arabella, Violette et Jennifer était trop étourdies pour parler. Alors leur porte de dortoir s'est ouverte et James, Sirius, Remus et Peter entrèrent regardant curieusement les filles. Sirius avait l'air grincheux, pendant que Remus et Peter bâillaient. James en revanche avait l'air parfaitement réveillé.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les gars ? " demanda curieusement Arabella.

" Ben, " dit Sirius la voix pleine d'agitation. " Je dormais fermement quand James a poussé un hurlement comme un maniaque. Ca m'a réveillé en sursaut puis on a entendu _votre_ cri, donc nous sommes venus voir. "

" Lily a dit qu'un sorcier tuait James, puis elle, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer votre enfant, " dit Violette

" C'est exactement de cela que j'ai rêvé, " dit James d'un air terrifié.

Lily étouffa un sanglot. Bella passa son bras autour d'elle pour la réconforter. " T'inquiètes pas Lily il est toujours en vie. " Elle fusilla les garçons du regard. " Pourquoi effrayez-vous Lily comme cela ? Maintenant ou on envoie James dans un asile de fous ou... "

" Ton ami a rêvé à la même chose, " cria James hors de lui, " je ne suis pas le seul fou ici. "

" Lily n'est pas folle, " cria Arabella.

" Seigneur non mais ça va pas. " Il se tournèrent tous en direction de la porte pour voir le professeur MacGonagall en chemise de nuit à fleurs la baguette levée. Elle fronça les sourcils.

" Les garçons, " gémit-elle " Que faîtes-vous dans le dortoir des filles ? Potter, Black, vous deux meiux que n'importe qui devriez savoir que les garçons ne vont pas dans les dortoirs des filles et inversement. "

Ils inclinèrent la tête mais Lily intervint, " Professeur, James et moi avons fait un cauchemar et les garçons sont venus voir si tout allait bien. " Sa voix était tremblante.

MacGonagall parût étonné. Alors elle dit rapidement " tout le monde dans son lit. Monsieur Potter, Mademoiselle Evans, je voudrais vous parler elle sortit de la salle commune avec James et lily à sa suite et elle se dirigea vers la gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. 

" Sorbet citron, " aboya-t-elle. La gargouille prit vie et se déplaça pour révéler le passage menant au bureau du directeur.

Celui-ci était en train de mettre ses robes de sorciers.

" Minerva, " dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, " pourquoi maintenant ? "

MacGonagall hocha la tête en direction de lily et James. " Ils viennent d'avoir un rêve tous les deux au sujet de vous-savez-quoi. "

Dumbledore hocha la tête et lâcha : " Très bien Minerva, vous pouvez retourner au lit maintenant je vais leur parler. "

Une fois MacGonagall partit Dumbledore se retourna vers eux. " Très bien maintenant je veux que vous me disiez ce qu'il s'est exactement passé dans vos rêves, " dit-il d'une voix légère mais ferme.

Lily et James décrivirent précisément leur rêve, et Dumbledore parut attentionné. Je savais que vous réveriez de ceci tôt ou tard, " dit-il en souriant face à leur visage abasourdis. " Vous avez tous les deux une destinée qui va changer la face du monde. Bien sûr vous pensez sûrement que c'est complètemen ridicule, voyant maintenant combien vous vous –euh- haïssez. Mais le moment viendra où vous trouverez cela tout naturel. Maintenant... " il jeta un coup d'oeuil à sa montre " vous devriez retourner tous les deux au lit. Et s'il vous plait ne mentionnait pas ce que je viens de vous dire à n'importe qui. De nos jours ce ne serait pas prudent.

Ils hochèrent la tête et sortirent du bureau, en chuchotant.

" Dumbledore a bien dit changer la face du monde ? mon père a dû savoir que quelque chose de ce style se passerait. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a dit que je devais essayait de t'apprécier dans la lettre. "

" La lettre ? "

" Oui il m'a envoyé une lettre le jour de Noël en disant que c'était normal que je ne sois pas indifférent à la fille Evans. J'ai essayé mais tu n'es pas facile à approcher. "

" Il n'y a pas moyens d'essayer si c'est impossible, " claqua Lily.

James fût stupéfié. " C'est que ce n'est pas très prudent de désobéir à mon père quand et c'est quoi ça ? "

Il y avait une ombre qui se déplaçait le long des murs et Rogue apparût le visage très rouge.

" Oh, salut, " marmonna-t-il en évitant soigneusement de les regerder dans les yeux. " Je faisais –euh- une promenade. "

" Au milieu de la nuit ? " l'interrompit James. " Vraiment Severus tu fais partit de ces gens qui violent les règlements. " il scruta Lily de la même façon qu'elle le faisait lorsqu'il violait une loi.

" Je " Rogue paraissait extrêmement gêné maintenant, " vous êtes hors du lit vous aussi, " dit-il ce qui lui évita de répondre.

" Le directeur a voulu nous voir, " répondit Lily du bout des lèvres. Elle était plutôt froide avec Rogue depuis le match contre Serdaigle.

" Oh, ben c'est, c'est différent alors, " bégaya Rogue. " B-Bon je dois aller " il couru précipitamment dans le plus proche couloir. 

" Je me suis occupé de lui, " dit fièrement James. Lily prit un air maussade.

" Je t'ai aidé ! "

" Ouais mais j'ai fait la plupart du travail. "

" Cochon arrogant. "

" Fleur rabougrie "

" Bête, " commença-t-elle mais elle stoppa et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. " Je ne suis pas une fleur rabougrie "

" Ben je ne suis pas un cochon arrogant et un bête ce-que-tu-allais-dire.

" Ben une fleur rabougrie... " Elle partie soudain en courant en sanglotant vers la Tour de Gryffondor. James s'est arrêté. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune il se fit acueillir par les amies de Lily qui lui lançaient des éclairs et serraient Lily qui pleuraient toujours dans leurs bras. Quand il vit ses amis qui le menacaient eux aussidu regard et il stoppa net.

" Pourquoi tout le monde est-il fâché contre moi ? " demanda-t-il en passant devant Remus, Sirius et Peter.

" Tu as appelé Lily fleur rabougrie, " dit Remus doucement sans regarder James.

" Oui. Elle m'a appelé cochon arrogant. "

" Oui James, " c'était Sirius et il paraissait sérieux pour changer. " Tu sais que Lily est forte. Flaur rabougrie indique que tu la trouves faible et qu'elle ne peut pas faire face au conflits du monde. Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Elle est plus forte que nous tous réunit, et elle peut traverser beaucoup de situation. "

Son coeur coula et il se sentit très mal à l'aise. " Je ne voulais, je ne voulais pas dire que... " Son regard se perdit au loin et il détourna le regard.

Remus mit une main sur son épaule en se levant. " Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal en disant cela, mais la prochaine fois James fait attention à ce que tu dis. C'est pas une fille avec laquelle il faut se disputer sans arrêts "

James fit un petit sourire à son ami et dit : " J'ai eu trop d'expérience de disputes avec elle. "

Remus et Sirius sourirent à cette remarque. " Tu as raison à ce propos Jamesie ! "

Alors James se dirigea vers l'endroit où Lily sanglotait pour s'excuser. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, elle courut vers le dortoir des filles, les larmes faisant delongues traces sur ses joues.

" Tu devrais aller la voir et lui demander pardon, " dit Violette en regardant silencieusement son amie disparaître. " C'était vraiment nul ce que tu lui as dit James. "

" Je sais, " dit-il en baissant la tête " pour moi ça ne signifiait rien de mal. 

" on sait que tu n'as pas voulu James, " dit rapidement Jennifer. " Lily est très têtue mais elle s'en remettra. Seulement fais gaffe à ce que tu dis la prochaine fois. " Elle sourit et Arabella marcha jusqu'à James.

" Je ne suis pas fâchée, " le rassura-t-elle. " Mais je serais heureuse que tu ailles t'excuser auprès d'elle. "

" Je vais le faire, " et il se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles. Alors les filles commencèrent à sourire avec agitation.

" Vous pensez qu'ils s'embrasseront à la fin ? " chuchota Violette.

Arabella a secoué la tête. " Je connais trop bien Lily, elle et James seront encore ennemis pendant un moment mais ce sera plus calme si James demande pardon. Ils deviendront amis plus tard. "

" Ca arrive quand les deux personnes sont aussi têtues que des mules, " consentit Jennifer.

Dans le dortoir des filles james demandait inlassablement pardon à Lily.

" Tu vois Lily, je ne veux pas te forcer à être ami avec moi, je veux que tu me pardonnes pour avoir dit que tu étais une fleur rabougrie je ne le pensais pas. J'étais en colère à ce moment-là et je ne pensais pas convenablement. " Voyant que Lily détournait les yeux il essaya encore.

" Lily, je pense que tu es belle. Je l'ai pensé dès que je t'ai vu à King's Cross. Je ne l'ai dit à personne. Je sais que Sirius me taquinerait sans arrêt et tes amies diraient _je le savais. _Mais maintenant je te le dit. "

Lily se retourna et il fût étonné de voir un sourire collé sur son visage. " Bien sûr James. Tu sais, tu n'es pas un si mauvias garçon après tout. Quand je t'ai vu la première fois j'ai pensé que tu n'étais qu'un farceur, mais Remus avait raison. Il y beaucoup de choses à découvrir chez toi que je ne me serais jamais imaginé. Soyons des ennemis calmes, Ok ? "

Lily souriait d'un air légèrement machiavélique.

" Ok. Beaucoup de nos amis vont être déçus bien sûr. "

" Naturellement. "

" Bon descendons à la salle commune. "

Ils descendirent à la salle commune où leurs amis les attendaient avidement

" Alors vous êtes ensemble ? " demanda Arabella, bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

" Non, " répondirent-ils tous les deux.

" Vous feriez un si beau couple, " soupira Sirius, faisant semblant d'êre déçu.

James rit. " Sirius tu sais bien que tu n'aurais pas voulu qu'on soit amis. Tu t'amuses quand je lui fais des blagues et inversement. "

" Jamesie, des fois je pense que tu peux lire dans les esprits. "

" C'est curieux, je pensais que c'était Remus qui avait cette facultée. "

Ils rirent tous ensemble puis James s'approcha de Lily et lui demanda " Les ennemis ? "

" Les ennemis... Pour le moment, " dit Lily en dissimulant un sourire.

" Hé ! " s'écria Sirius. " Vous n'avez pas dit les ennemis pour toujours. "

" Ouais Sirius parce que je sais que James et moi nous ne serons pas ennemis pour toujours. "


	3. Première année : Partie III

Première année : Partie III

  
  
L'été commençait à arriver à Poudlard. C'était un de ces jours où on pouvait sortir avec un ami, se promenant autour du lac, jouant aux échecs, et boire des verres de jus de citrouilles froids. La date des examens approchaient de même que celle de la finale de Quidditch que l'école entière attendait avec impatience.

  
Lily devait être aussi nerveuse à propos de la finale de Quidditch que l'était l'équipe de Gryffondor elle-même. Elle avait essayé de les encourager autant qu'elle pouvait avant la date fatidique, en développant une affection pour l'attrapeur et du dégoût pour James. Rogue pendant ce temps était devenu plus cruel et méchant que personne n'aurait pu imaginer. Ce match devait se jouer entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. La tension entre les deux équipes et leurs maisons était de plus en plus palpable et il y avait de plus en plus d'élèves qui se rendait à l'infirmerie. Lily s'était presque battue avec Narcissa Fitz, une assez jolie fille de Serpentard qui sortait avec Lucius Malefoy.

  
« Oh que Narcissa m'énerve, » fulmina Lily en passant par l'entrée du portrait. Elle avait carrément crié le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui s'en était sentit insultée.

  
« Lily, » dit Violette intéressée par son ami. « On se calme. Une fois que tu seras en cinquième année tu seras préfète et tu pourras donner toutes les retenues que tu veux à Narcissa et aux autres Serpentards. »

  
Lily sourit agréablement à cette pensée. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. « Qui te dit que je serais préfète ? »

  
Violette grogna. « Oh je t'en pris Lily. Tu es la meilleure dans chaque matière. Tous les professeurs t'adorent et tu seras probablement la première année qui aura la meilleure note à ces examens de fin d'année. »

  
« Les examens ! Oh mon dieu j'ai complètement oublié de réviser les examens. Oh non ! » Elle commença à paniquer et à faire de l'hyper ventilation.

  
« Waw ! »s'exclama Sirius en voyant paniquer Lily. « Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Lily ? »

  
« Les examens approchent et je n'ai pas étudier. Même pas en métamorphose. Que va dire MacGonagall si je... »  
Sirius ri. « Du calme, Lily. Violette n'est pas inquiète par l'examen de métamorphose alors qu'elle pratiquement la dernière de la classe. »

  
« Hé ! »

  
« Désolé Violette mais c'est la vérité, » sourit Sirius.

  
« Lily ! » se lamenta Violette.

  
« Sirius ne taquine pas mes amies, » le réprimanda Lily.

  
« Oui Maman »

  
Lily éclata de rire. Oh Sirius est si drôle parfois. Et gentil et mignon aussi. Attends qu'est-ce qui se passe là. Je parle de mon meilleur ami.

  
« Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ? » La voix de Sirius la ramena sur terre.

  
« Non je n'aimerais pas que tu lises dans mes pensées, » claqua Lily patiemment.

  
« A mon avis tu ne devrais pas forcer avec le pauvre Sirius. Ton ami serait jalouse, » la taquina-t-il.

  
« Ne sois pas ridicule. Mon amie n'est pas jalouse et je ne flirte pas avec toi, je parle seulement. »

  
« C'est pareil »

  
« Sauf que flirter à une connotation négative. Je ne suis pas à côtés de toi à te regarder amoureusement en train de palpiter des cils ? »

  
« Euh Non. »

  
« Alors je ne flirte pas avec toi, » dit Lily patiemment. « En plus Arabella me tuerait si j'allais embrasser son petit ami. »  
« Bella ferait ça ? » demanda innocemment Sirius.

  
Lily grogna. « Sirius, ta petite amie devient de mauvaise humeur quand on se dispute avec elle. »

  
« J'ai entendu mon nom ? » Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour se retrouver en face d'Arabella un sourire collé sur le visage.

  
« Ton petit ami, » commença Lily, « pense que je flirte avec lui parce que j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse lire dans mes pensées. »

  
« Laisse tomber Lily, Sirius est idiot, » répondit Arabella en souriant. « Si tu es désespérée à ce point, tu peux toujours demander à James. »

  
« Je préfère pas, je ne suis pas aussi désespérée. Même si James est plutôt mignon et drôle. »  
Lily avait touché le côté romantique de Arabella elle et Sirius échangèrent un coup d'oeuil et commencèrent à refaire Lily et James si ils sortaient ensembles. 

  
« Oh Jamesie, tu es si romantique, » dit Arabella en refaisant la voix de Lily.

  
« Lily ta beauté est extraordinaire... tu es un ange, tu ne peux pas être humaine. » Cette fois c'était Sirius refaisant James.

  
Violette pleurait de rire pendant que Lily dévisageait le couple en fronçant les sourcils. « Ma voix n'est pas comme cela ! »

  
« Oh refaire Lily est un vrai sport, » la taquina Sirius. « En plus ce n'est pas comme si James était là et qu'il avait tout entendu ce qu'on avait dit. »

  
« Silence, » l'avertit Lily, « ne dit pas cela ! »

  
« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Sirius, étonné.

  
« Parce que quand tu dis quelque chose de ce genre là il arrive généralement, » dit Lily en regardant autour d'elle nerveusement.

  
« Ne sois pas superstitieuse Lily, » dit Arabella en regardant elle aussi si il y avait un quelconque signe d'un garçons aux cheveux noirs dans la salle commune.

  
« Ouais vraiment, je ne vois aucun signe de James. »

  
Comme un fait exprès, James apparut à sa droite en descendant de son dortoir, un air rêveur sur le visage.  
« James ? » coassa-t-il. « Tu as entendu ce qu'on vient de dire ? »

  
James avait l'air perdue, mais il retrouva toute sa lucidité lorsqu'il les vit. « Oh, Sirius, » le salua-t-il avec enthousiasme. « C'est un beau jour, hein ? »

  
« Quoi ? »

  
« J'ai dit c'est un beau jour, n'est-ce pas ? »

  
« Euh Ouais. un beau jour, » répondit Sirius d'un air absent. « A quoi tu penses en ce moment James ? »  
« Je pense à Deanna, » répondit rêveusement James.

  
Lily grimaça. « Sirius, c'est évident que ce garçon à avalé un philtre d'amour. James, » dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, « as-tu bu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? »

  
« Quelque chose à boire ? » James fronça les sourcils et se mit à méditer sur la question. « Euh... Oui. J'ai bu ce liquide rose assez bizarre que m'a donné Deanna. Elle n'est pas gentille ? Il y avait des cristaux qui tourbillonnaient dedans. Les mêmes que dans ces yeux. » Son regard se perdit dans le lointain, un air romantique apparût sur son visage.  
Lily parut malade et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie. « Bella, c'est la preuve que Deanna a donné un philtre d'amour à Potter pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle. »

  
« Comment on va faire ? »

  
« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir une antidote qui lui rendra son état normal. »  
Sirius se leva. « Tu veux bien m'aider alors, » dit-il alors à Lily.

  
Deux secondes après Remus apparut, l'air heureux. Il s'arrêta en voyant le visage inquiet de Sirius. « Tu vas bien Sirius ? » demanda Remus.

  
« Non Remus. La prie chose est arrivé à James et il expliqua toute l'histoire à Remus.

  
« Cette Deanna est vraiment méchante ? » demanda Remus lorsque Sirius eût fini de raconter son histoire.

  
« Non elle est seulement désespérée, » dit Lily en répondant à la question de Remus à la place de Sirius.

  
« Je dirai pas ça, » grommela Arabella. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Sirius, on va t'aider. Euh... n'est-ce pas Lily ? »

  
Lily soupira. « Bon, je suppose que ça ne changera rien si j'aide Potter pour une fois. »

  
« Tu as besoin d'aider ton futur mari à se sortir de là, » dit Sirius en souriant.

  
Sa bouche s'est ouverte sous l'horreur. « Vous savez que je dois épouser James plus tard ? »

  
Arabella se leva. « Tu quoi ? » demanda-t-elle faiblement.

  
« Oui mais Dumbledore a dit qu'on ne devait en parler à personne. J'espère que James ne vous a rien dit, » dit-elle en regardant sévèrement Sirius.

  
« Euh et bien en fait j'ai entendu par hasard la conversation que vous aviez avec Dumbledore, » avoua penaudement Sirius. Il entendu le cri de l'agonie de Lily.

  
« Maintenant que suis-je supposée faire ? Le monde entier le sait ! » La salle commune était soudain devenue silencieuse.

  
« Allez ! retournez à vos affaires ! » cria-t-elle à quelques septièmes années sans se soucier du fait qu'ils avaient 6 ans de plus qu'elle. Les septièmes années lui tournèrent le dos et se remirent à réviser leurs ASPIC, que les premières années avaient la chance de ne pas avoir à passer.

  
« T'inquiètes pas Lily, je ne dirais à personne, » la rassura Arabella, puis elle se tourna vers Remus. « Remus non plus ne dira rien. »

  
« Je ne le dirais pas à âme qui vive, » promis Sirius.

  
Lily sourit faiblement. « Bien, c'est un soulagement. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on sache que... vous savez... »

  
James arriva alors à sa droite et se plaça en face d'elle. « Excuse moi Lily, mais tu ne saurais pas où est Deanna par hasard ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

  
Les yeux de Lily s'élargirent sous le choc. James ne lui avait jamais parlé poliment avant. En général il parlait d'elle derrière son dos. « Euh non, mais je crois qu'elle pourrait être, euh... à la bibliothèque. »

  
James lui fit un vrai sourire. « Je te remercie, Lily. » Il partit. Sûrement en direction de la bibliothèque.

  
« Oh Jamesie ! » hurla une voix aiguë provenant du dortoir des filles de deuxième année qui les firent sursauter tous les 4.

  
« James, » dit froidement Lily alors que Deanna rentrait dans la salle commune avec un regard amoureux, « est allée dans la bibliothèque en te cherchant. Je suggère que tu ailles le rejoindre. »

  
Deanna rayonna. « Oh merci Lily. C'est ce que je vais faire. » Elle couru à travers le portrait .

  
Arabella grogna. « Les filles peuvent être si stupides quand elles sont amoureuses. »

  
« Euh, tu sais que tu t'inclues là-dedans Bella, » dit Sirius.

  
« Pardon ? »  
« Bien sûr, tu ne devrais pas dire des choses aussi blessantes à ton petit ami, vilain, vilain. »

  
« Je ne t'ai rien dit de méchant. »

  
Sirius la regarda vraiment peiné. « Je suis très peiné. » Il se mit à bouder.

  
Lily et Remus éclatèrent de rire pendant que Arabella grimaça. Sirius se frotta les yeux et dit, « Bon, James et Deanna ne peuvent pas tomber amoureux ou ça ruinerait la prophétie disant que Lily et James devaient s'épouser. » Il sourit. « Lily et James Potter, ça sonne plutôt bien. »

  
Lily sourit espièglement à Sirius et ils commencèrent à chercher une antidote au philtre d'amour.

  
« Ca ne marchera pas, » soupira Lily, frustrée. « Il faut passer à l'action radicale. »

  
« Quel genre, » demanda Remus sceptique.

  
Lily fronça les sourcils et marmonna, « Hurst. »

  
Sirius haussa les sourcils. « Hurst ? Tu es folle Lily. il ne nous aiderait pas même pour sauver sa vie, et s'il le faisait miraculeusement il faudrait tout lui dire. »

  
« Ben nous devrions penser à un plan. Nous pourrions avoir une conversation désinvolte avec lui, et laisser le sujet d'une antidote d'un philtre d'amour venir doucement. »

  
« Bien si tu le dis, » dit Sirius. « Alors tu t'en chargeras, c'est ton idée. Hurst te supporte un peu plus que Remus ou moi.

  
« Ok, » dit Lily grincheuse ment. « Potter me devra beaucoup à partir de ce jour, » grommela-t-elle.  
« T'inquiètes pas. James te revaudra ça, » dit Sirius en souriant.

  
James et Deanna entrèrent dans la salle commune main dans la main et Lily grimaça. Puis elle commença à chuchoter aux autres.

  
« Bon, nous allons devoir emprunte quelques ingrédients dans l'armoire personnelle de Hurst. »

  
« Nous ? »

  
« Ben vous croyez pas que je vais tout faire, » claqua Lily. « En plus c'est votre ami, » dit-elle à Remus et Sirius.  
Remus soupira. « Bien sûr que nous allons t'aider Lily, seulement qui devra le faire ? »

  
Lily soupira de frustration. « Nous tous bien sûr. Maintenant voilà le projet. Bella et moi on fera une diversion. Remus, toi et Sirius vous irez chercher les ingrédients dont on aura besoin. Puis... » Elle jeta un coup d'œil pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait. « ... Nous devrons demander un livre concernant les antidotes aux philtres d'amour à Madame Pince. Elle ne sera pas trop curieuse. »

  
« Mais et Hurst ? » demanda Sirius.

  
« Tu as dit que tu lui demanderais des informations sur les antidotes. »

  
« Oh... » Le regard de Lily se perdit au loin assez gêné. « Euh, j'ai changé d'avis. »

  
Sirius grogna. « Tu devrais garder le plan de départ ou rien ne marchera. »

  
Lily se retourna vers lui. « Sirius Black. je sais ce que je fais. »

  
« Tu veux parier ? »

  
« Tu es sûr ? »

  
« Combien veux-tu perdre ? »

  
Lily pensa à l'argent qui était dans sa bourse. Il devait y avoir environ 50 gallions. « 5 gallions, » dit-elle fermement.  
« Tu fais un dur pari, jeune fille. C'est 5 gallions. »

  
« Les gars, cette antidote devient urgente, » dit Arabella en montrant d'un air dégoûté le fauteuil où étaient vautrés James et Deanna.

  
Lily avait envie d'éclater de rire et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Deanna et James étaient écrasés dans un fauteuil et s'embrassaient. Sirius et Remus de mirent eux aussi à rire à cette vue, mais Arabella était calme et les regardait en ayant l'air de désapprouvé.

  
« Lily, » gronda-t-elle, « Tu es sûr que tu dois épouser James plus tard ? »  
« Oui, » répondit Lily toujours secouée de rire.

  
Arabella secoua la tête tristement. « Tu sais Remus, je connais une fille qui en pince pour toi. »

  
Remus s'arrêta aussitôt de rire. « Qui ? » demanda-t-il nerveusement.

  
Arabella jeta un coup d'œil à Lily qui s'était arrêtée de rire aussi. « Jennifer, » chuchota-t-elle pour que seul eux trois l'entende.

  
Lily se remit à rire.

  
Arabella se retourna vers elle. « Je ne plaisante pas Lily. »

  
Lily s'arrêta d'un coup. « Tu n'es pas sérieuse Bella ? »

  
Elle hocha la tête. « Je suis sérieuse. Je l'entends dans son sommeil, c'est atroce. Je t'aime Remus et je t'aimerais toujours et je veux bien sûr t'épouser. Elle m'écœure vraiment. Ca fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas dormit en entendant les gémissements de Jennifer.

  
Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de rire mais pas Lily. « Bien, nous allons vous mettre ensemble, » chuchota Lily.  
Les yeux de Remus s'élargirent. « Non. »

  
« S'il te plaît Remus. Je ne veux pas que mes meilleurs amis soit tristes. »

  
Remus secoua la tête. « je n'aime pas Jenny de cette façon. »

  
« Ben voyons, » dit Sirius en riant toujours. « Tu as besoin d'une petite amie, Remus, tu ne peux pas être célibataire pour toujours. »

  
Remus se retourna vers son ami. « Sirius nous avons 11 ans. Chez vous les hormones se sont déclenches très tôt mais pas chez moi. Laisse moi tranquille. »

  
« Où est Jenny au fait ? Et Violette ? » demanda soudainement Lily.

  
« Je pense qu'elles sont allées flirter avec des Poufsouffles, » dit Sirius solennellement, incapable de garder un visage sérieux plus longtemps.

  
Arabella sourit. « Je doute vraiment qu'elle fasse ce genre de choses Sirius. »

  
« Moi aussi mais on peut rêver, non ? »

  
« C'est vrai. Si nous allions à la bibliothèque maintenant. Je ne peux pas croire que je sois pressée d'enlever ce sort à Potter. Beurk. » Lily fit une grimace et ils prirent tous les 4 le chemin de la bibliothèque.

  
« Quel enfer elle peut être cette Deanna. » marmonna Lily alors qu'ils entraient dans la bibliothèque. « Espèce de petite... »

  
« Chut, » siffla la stricte bibliothécaire, « Soyez calmes. »

  
Les 4 amis étouffèrent leurs voix et ils errèrent entre les rayonnages jusqu'à ce qu'Arabella insiste pour qu'ils demandent à Madame Pince.

  
« Euh... Madame Pince vous savez où on pourrait trouver les ingrédients pour fabriquer une antidote à un philtre d'amour ? » Sa vois était douce contrairement à d'habitude.

  
« C'est là-bas, » dit madame Pince en indiquant un rayonnage. « Mais pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle en les regardant d'un air méfiant. « Vous ne faîtes pas de philtre d'amour. Vous savez que c'est interdit. »

  
« oh non. Nous nous demandions juste parce que ma sœur voulait savoir. »

  
« Bien allez-y. » Puis en voyant Remus elle dit : « Vous, Madame Pomfresh veut vous voir ce soir. »

  
« Mais pourquoi Pomfresh veut te voir ce soir ? » demanda Lily curieusement alors qu'ils prenaient le livre dont ils avaient besoin.

  
« Euh... je suis malade. Elle me donne des médicaments. » Les oreilles de Remus prenaient une intéressante teinte rouge vif.

  
« Oh. J'espère que tu iras mieux très bientôt. »

  
Quand Remus s'éloigna, Arabella chuchota : « Vous avez pas l'impression que Remus nous cache quelque chose ? »  
« Ouais, » dit Lily, « dès que nous abordons le sujet il semble mal à l'aise. Pourquoi il ne nous dit pas la vérité ? Nous sommes ses amis, pas vrai ? »

  
« Sans aucun doute. Ca doit être vraiment horrible pour qu'il refuse de nous en parler. »

  
« Hé vous venez, on va la faire. »

  
« Bien sûr Sir, nous venons. »

  
« Sir ? » questionna Sirius lorsque les filles s'étaient approchées.

  
« Oui c'est un surnom mignon tu ne penses pas ? » dit Arabella rêveusement. Lily frissonna.

  
« Bella, tu agis comme ces filles de Poufsouffles qui suivent James partout »

  
« Oups tu fais bien de me le dire. »

  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal ? j'aime quand les gens me suivent partout ! » s'écria Sirius insulté.

  
« Ca c'est parce que tu aimes le public, » dit Lily en souriant.

  
« Maintenant que vous m'appelez Sir, Jamesie devra m'appeler comme cela aussi, et tout le monde aussi. Maintenant mon nom n'est plus Sirius, c'est Sir. »

  
« Cela n'est sûrement pas une bonne chose »

  
« Je l'ai trouvé, » siffla Remus. « Regardez ! Il pointa une ligne dans le sommaire : Potion neutre : l'antidote au philtres d'amours. »

  
« Ca y est, » chuchota Lily avec agitation. « Ca y est ! lisons les ingrédients. Oh mon dieu on pourra jamais trouver ce genre de choses, l'eau de toilette, les sangsues, le mascara, un crayon à lèvres rouge foncé ! Ceci est indigne. Où allons nous trouver ce genre de choses ? »

  
« Ca va la moitié des ingrédients c'est du maquillage, » dit Sirius en s'emparant du livre des mains de Lily. « Vous, les filles vous devez sûrement avoir ce genre de choses dans votre chambre. »

  
Lily et Arabella se regardèrent. « Euh... En fait Sirius, Lily et moi n'avons pas de maquillages. »

  
Sirius fût choqué « Vous n'êtes pas des filles ? »

  
Lily grogna. « Bien sûr que nous sommes des filles ! Seulement nous ne sommes pas normales. Nous ne sommes comme toutes ces filles qui suivent James partout. Nous sommes plus raisonnables. »

  
« C'est vrai... Vous pouvez emprunter du maquillage à... Deanna. Elle porte plus que n'importe qui. »

  
« Quelle bonne idée Sir ! C'est la chose la plu intelligente que tu ais dit jusqu'à maintenant. »

  
« Hé ! »

  
« T'inquiètes pas Sirius. Ce n'est rien de personnel. »

  
« Oui bien dans ce cas... »

  
« J'ai dit que c'était la chose la plus intelligente pour faire la potion. »

  
« C'est personnel Lily, » grogna Arabella. « Violette est passé où ? »

  
Lily s'écria. « Bella, je viens de penser. Violette n'est pas sorti de la salle commune. »

  
« Elle était là-bas lorsque je suis entrer à moins que... » Arabella sourit. « A moins qu'elle soit allée dans le dortoir des garçons pour aller voir Peter et faire vous savez... »

  
Sirius et Remus ont grogné. « Bella tu as de ces idées parfois, » dit Remus en secouant la tête

  
« Ben ils sont si mignons... n'est-ce pas ? » grommela Bella.

  
« Bon allons demander le maquillage à Deanna, » dit Lily douteusement. « On peut pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? Deanna pensera que je suis jalouse et je ne veux en aucun cas lui devoir quoi que ce soit.

  
« Et Narcissa Fitz ? » suggéra Sirius.

  
« Sirius, elle est à Serpentard. Nous n'irons certainement pas demander une faveur à une Serpentarde. C'est comme si tu allais demander une faveur à Rogue pour un problème du même genre. »

  
« Bon, je comprends votre point de vue, » chuchota Sirius en voyant le regard que lui jetait Madame Pince.  
Après avoir discuter du problème environ 5 minutes, Lily qui était de plus en plus impatiente arriva à la conclusion que demander à Deanna était la meilleure solution.

  
« Dois-je forcément être celle qui lui demande ? » demanda-t-elle tristement à ses amis.

  
« Bien sûr, » dit Arabella rapidement. « Ca semblera plus naturel si c'est toi qui lui demande. En plus Deanna a quelque chose contre moi. La dernière fois que je lui ai demandé du mascara à Halloween elle a fait comme si elle avait pas entendu. Elle sera sûrement d'accord puisque j'ai entendu que James lui avait dit que tu ressemblais à un doux ange. »  
« Les anges n'ont pas de cheveux rouges. » Lily hurlait presque de rage. « Du moins pas les anges normaux. Ils sont blonds »

  
« Ok. Va lui demander Lily, s'il te plaît. » Arabella était pratiquement à genoux maintenant. « Je ferais ce que tu voudras. »

  
« Ok, j'y vais puisque vous insistez. » Lily couru jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor et dit le mot de passe à la grosse dame en hâte.

  
« Deanna, » dit-elle complètement essoufflé, « je peux t'emprunter un peu de maquillage, tu sais, le parfum, le mascara, les crayons, ce genre de choses... »

  
Deanna sourit avec ses grandes dents blanches. « Bien sûr, Lily. Va dans mon dortoir et prends ce que tu as besoin. Si MacGonagall t'attrape tu dis que je t'ai donné ma permission. Oh et ne prends pas tout l'eau de toilette Victoria Secrète, je veux l'utiliser pour la sortie qu'on a James et moi. » Elle sourit.

  
« Merci... » Lily se dépêcha de monter dans le dortoir elle prit tous le maquillage qu'elle avait besoin pour l'antidote et retourna à la bibliothèque.

  
« C'est quoi cette odeur ? » demanda Arabella en se bouchant le nez.

  
« Tous les ingrédients 'maquillage' dont on a besoin. Nous allons devoir en prendre quelques une dans le placard des étudiants et on va devoir en emprunter dans l'armoire de Hurst. »

  
« Emprunter ? Tu veux pas dire voler plutôt ? »

  
« J'essaie de le dire d'une façon plus désinvolte, » claqua Lily.

  
« C'est sûr que Voler ça ne fait pas désinvolte. »

  
« Bon d'accord, nous volerons les ingrédients dans l'armoire de Hurst. Heureuse ? »

  
« Très ! »

  
« Maintenant les garçons vont faire cela puisque j'ai déjà fait la moitié du travail. De plus Sirius tu devrais vraiment l'aider car c'est ton meilleur ami. »

  
« Bien ! » dit Sirius paraissant irrité. « On peut revoir le plan une dernière fois. »

  
« Je t'ai déjà dit le plan Sirius. Bella et moi on fera diversion pendant que toi et Remus vous irez prendre les ingrédients dans l'armoire de Hurst. »

  
« Pourquoi moi et Remus ? »

  
« Parce que Hurst ne vous ferez pas du tout confiance pour faire diversion et il vous renverrait directement à la Tour de Gryffondor. »

  
« Il vous renverra toi et Bella aussi, » cria Sirius, hors de lui.

  
« C'est peut-être vrai ais pense de cette façon Siri : toi et Remus vous avez fait –êtes les plus rapides. » Lily se gratta la tête en réfléchissant. « Peut-être que moi et Bella on devrait aller les voler. Après tout, je suis meilleure en Enchantements et en Sortilèges. »

  
« Ne soit pas imprudente Lily, » l'avertit Sirius. « Remus et moi on les volera et vous les filles vous ferez diversion elle vous croira plus que nous.

  
Lily roula des yeux. « Bon on est prêt alors ? »

  
« Bien sûr. » Sirius monta dans son dortoir et revint avec une cape plié dans la main.

  
« C'est une cape d'invisibilité, » dit Lily en suffoquant presque en voyant le manteau. « Où as tu pu en trouver une sur terre ? »

  
« C'est à Jamesie, » dit Sirius en souriant. « C'est notre secret de Maraudeurs. »

  
« Arrête de bouger, » chuchota Lily à une Arabella nerveuse. « ils vont nous entendre. »

  
« Ils ne nous verrons pas, » chuchota Bella.

  
« Si. ils pourraient nous cogner sans faire attention. »

  
« Taisez-vous. »

  
« Vous avez commencé ? » Les chuchotements se transformant presque en hurlement.

  
« Taisez-vous ! » répéta Sirius.

  
« Je ne peux pas croire que je risque ma peau pour Potter. Si Hurst ou MacGonagall nous attrape on aura au moins un mois de retenue et 100 points en moins pour Gryffondor. » Lily soupira comme si c'était contre sa volonté qu'elle faisait cela.

  
« Taisez-vous, pigé ? » chuchota Sirius, en tapant légèrement dans l'épaule de Lily.

  
« Ouche. »

  
« Chut ! »

  
« Bon, » grogna Lily. 

  
Lily et Arabella tapèrent à la porte du bureau de Hurst en enlevant la cape d'invisibilité et en la donnant à Sirius et Remus. Elles entendirent un aiguë entrez. Elles ouvrirent la porte et entrèrent.

  
« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

  
les filles se regardèrent nerveusement « Euh... »

  
« Oui ? »

  
« nous voulions savoir quelle serait la potion que nous allons étudier la prochaine fois ? demanda Lily en marchant sur le pied de Arabella, exprès.

  
« Une potion de rétrécissement, » dit-il ses yeux se rétrécissant en les regardant. « Et maintenant sortez de on bureau et retournez à la tour de Gryffondor. »

  
« Oui Monsieur. » Elles sortirent et se rendirent devant le portrait de la grosse dame où les attendait Sirius et Remus.

  
« Vous l'avez ? » demanda Lily.

  
« Bien nous allons devoir trouver un endroit pour faire la potion. »

  
« Prenons notre dortoir, » dit Sirius. « MacGonagall y est entré une fois et elle a dit qu'elle n'y remettrait plus jamais les pieds car c'était la pièce la plus en désordre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. »

  
Lily grogna. « Naturellement. »

  
ils firent la course jusqu'au dortoir des garçons et Lily prit le chaudron de Peter qui était assez dégoûtant. Lorsque la potion fût fini ils s'écartèrent tous du chaudron pour admirer le résultat. 

  
« Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à en donner à Potter, » dit Lily d'un ton détaché. « Je pense que nous devrions la mettre dans un verre de jus de citrouilles. Potter sera heureux d'un verre de boisson fraîche après l'expérience assez chaude avec Deanna. » Elle mit une partie de la potion dans un verre de jus d citrouille et descendit dans la salle commune où James et Deanna flirtaient sans espoir.

  
« Hé Potter, tu veux boire ? » demanda Lily en approchant avec ses trois amis près de Deanna et James.

  
« Bien sûr, » dit James en prenant le verre. Il bu tout le contenu du verre et le rendit à Lily. Les 4 étudiants regardaient les réactions de James. pour l'instant rien ne se passait. Puis soudain ses yeux s'élargirent, mais Deanna ne s'en aperçut pas. « Pourquoi sui-je avec toi ? Dans le même fauteuil ? »

  
« Mais Jamesie, » bouda Deanna. « Tu ne m'aimes plus ? »

  
« Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, » souffla James en poussant la fille grassouillette sur le côté.

  
« Ca a marché, » chuchota Sirius. Ils traînèrent James jusqu'au dortoir des garçons.

  
« Tu me payeras ça Potter, » dit Lily. « Toi aussi Sirius. »

  
« Oh c'est vrai, » dit Sirius avec regrets en lui donnant 5 gallions.

  
« Je capte pas, » dit James en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi payes-tu Evans. Et pourquoi devrais-je la payer ? »

  
« Deanna t'as fait boire un philtre d'amour et nous avons fait une antidote. Lily a fait la plus grande partie de l'antidote, » dit vivement Remus.

  
« Quoi ? Et je devrais payer pour la remercier ? Jamais. »

  
« Écoute James, tu es des gars le plus riche d'Angleterre. C'est le moins que tu puisses faire pour la remercier. Tu devrais donner à Lily quelque argent. »

  
« C'est bon, » dit James et il prit une poignée de pièces dans sa poche qu'il mit dans la main de Lily.

  
« Je n'en veux pas, » dit Lily en les remettant sur son bureau et couru à son dortoir.

  
« Tu n'avais qu'à faire attention à ce que tu faisais, » grogna Arabella.

  
« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? C'était la faute d'Evans ! C'est elle qui... »

  
Ils entendirent soudain un gémissement en provenance du dortoir des filles de premières années. Arabella se leva et le regarda furieusement.

  
« J'espère que tu es satisfaite, tu as fait pleuré Lily. » Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son dortoir.  
« Ah les filles, » marmonna Sirius. « Je veux dire, j'aime Bella et tout mais elles sont bizarres parfois. »  
« Sans aucun doute, » consentit James.

  
« Jen, Pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda Lily, alors qu'Arabella arrivait en trombe dans le dortoir. Elle s'arrêta à la vue de Jennifer pleurant.

  
« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » répéta-t-elle.

  
« R-R-Rémus, i-il n-ne m-m'aime p-pas.d-du t-tout, » gémit elle.

  
Les deux filles échangèrent un coup d'œil. Puis Arabella essaya de le justifier. « Peut-être qu'il a peur. »  
« Peur, » gémit Jennifer. « De quoi ? »

  
Lily et arabella s'assirent sur le bord du lit de jennifer. Lily commença « Et bien euh... Bella a dit aux garçons que tu aimais Remus, Remus a dit qu'on était trop jeunes pour être amoureux. il semblait nerveux et nous pensons qu'il cache quelque chose. »

  
Violette était arrivé entre temps et les 4 filles se regardèrent. Violette annoça : « Je pense que ce soir nous devons suivre Remus lorsqu'il va voir madame Pomfresh. »

  
Lily suffoqua. « Ce soir c'est la pleine lune. Sinistra nous apprend par coeur le calendrier luniare et ce soir c'est la peine lune. »

  
« Et si Remus va voir Pomfresh ce soir... » Les 4 filles crièrent à l'unisson : « Remus Lupin est un loup-garou. »  
« Mais Remus... » commença Jennifer, ses yeux s'élargissant. « je ne peux pas roire cela. Il est un monstre.  
« Jen, tu sais que Remus est le même être doux et gentil que nous connaissons » dit Arabella pragmatiquement.  
« Je sais, mais comment expliquer le fait qu'il ne nous l'ai pas dit avant. »

  
« Il a peur. Il doit penser que si on découvre qui il est vraiment on ne voudra plus être ses amis. Je pense qu'il n'a peut-être pas tort. Les gens vont penser ce genre de choses de lui. Après tout les loups garous sont considérés comme dangereux pour les gens. »

  
« Ouais, » soupira Lily. « Je pense qu'on peut aider ou du moins soutenir Remus. »

  
Arabella s'empara du bras de son ami. « Il faut le dire aux garçons. »

  
« D'une part personne ne peut sauver Remus de ce mal, d'autre part les garçons n'ont peut-être pas l'esprit aussi ouvert que nous. Je veux dire Sirius et Potter font partit des plus malins de premières années. Ils finiront par le découvrir. On n'est pas les seules à se demander pourquoi Remus disparaît une fois par mois. »

  
« Alors, tu aimes james maintenant ? » demanda Arabella rusément. Lily lui répondit en lui envoyant son oreiller dans la figure.  


  
  
Lily et James marchait dans un couloir ensemble. Dumbledire avait souhaité les voir de nouveaux au grand déplaisir de Lily.

  
« je ne peux pas croire que je vais t'épouser. je dois vraiment devenir stupide en grandissant. »  
James éclata de rire. « Toi, devenir stupide ? Je veux dire, que moi je devienne stupide en grandissant, ça peut être possible mais toi ? Le génie de tous les premières années ? » Il secoua la tête en essayant de retrouver son calme.  
« Ca pourrait arriver, » dit Lily en étant submergé de plaisir. La pensée que James la concidérit comme le génie des premières années avait un effet très étrange sur elle.

  
Soudain Dumbledore apparut de nulle part avec un espèce de bloc semblant être fait de verre dans les mains. Déconcerté, James et lily le suivirent jusqu dans son bureau.

  
« Examiner ceci, » dit-il doucement.

  
Les deux ados le scrutèrent attentivement. Soudain une image apparût. C'était une fille et deux garçons qui se parlaient. Lily les reconnut pour être ceux qui étaient sur le terrain de Quidditch dans la boule de cristal de Dumbledore.

  
« je ne peux pas croire que Rogue m'ai fait cela, » grommela le garçon aux cheveux roux. « Black n'aurait pas pu le finir pour nous, non ? » 

  
« Ne sois pas bête, Ron. Rogue va sûrement remplacer le professeur Lupin encore un moment.

  
« Professeur Lupin, » cria Harry alors qu'ils entraient dans ce qui semblaient être la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. Le trio rentra et Lily et James eurent un aperçu d'un jeune homme d'environ 30 ans qui semblaient être fatigué. Il avit les cheveux bruns et de grandes cernes sous les yeux.

  
« Remus ! chuchotèrent-ils tous les deux en reconnaissant leur ami.

  
Dumbledore reprit son objet en forme de bloc-notes. je pensais que vous pourriez avoir un petit aperçu du futur.  
« Mais – mais, » balbutia James. « Remus est devenu professeur ? De défense contre les forces du mal ? »  
Ca peut vous paraître risible aujourd'hui mais je suis sûr que monsieur Lupin montrera de bonnes techniques d'enseignement plus tard à Poudlard » Dumbledore secoua la tête tristement mais ne dit rien. Lily savait à quoi il pensait.

  
« Pourquoi ils ont appelé Sirius Black ? » demanda-t-elle. « Si nous sommes morts, Harry ou quel que soit son nom devrait être proche de nos amis. »

  
Dumbledore secoua la tête. « C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas vous dire Mademoiselle Evans. Vous découvrirez cela plus tard. Ce n'est pas bon de savoir trop de choses sur l'avenir. Votre avenir. Celui de vos amis. »  
Lily et James sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore une expression bizarre sur le visage. Remus, le timide, doux et calme Remus devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? Sirius appelé Black par presque tout le monde dans le château. Son nom ayant l'air d'inspiré du dégoût à tout le monde.  
  
  
Lily passait son examen de sortilèges. Elle devait faire faire des claquettes à un ananas. D'une chiquenaude elle lança le sortilège sur l'ananas immobile qui se mi à faire des claquettes. La classe applaudit à tout rompre lorsqu Lily alla se rasseoir à sa place à côté d'Arabella.

  
« C'était incroyable lily, » souffla-t-elle lorsque celle-ci se rassit sur son siège, blême. « Tu l'as dit. » Lily sourit.  
« Je ne peux pas croire que cet ananas ait fait des claquettes jusqu'à la dernière seconde de l'examen ! » s'écria James énergiquement alors qu'ils sortaient de l'examen de sortilèges une heure plus tard. Comment Evans a-t-ell fait ? »  
« Le talent et la technique, mon ami, le talent et le technique, » dit Sirius sagement. Alors il a ajouté, « Et la bonne baguette, bien sûr. »

  
« J'aimerais tellement avoir la bonne baguette pour les enchantements, » sopira james exaspéré.

  
« Tu as la bonne baguette pour la Métamorphoe, » lui dit Sirius pour le réconforter. Peter, ses pensées toujours rivés vers son ananas qui s'était rabougrit ne disait rien.

  
James rearqua cela tout de suite. « T'inquiètes pas Peter. Tu y arriveras un jour. »

  
« Ouais un jour, » ajouta Sirius.

  
« Sirius ! »

  
« Quoi ? »

  
James soupira frustré. « Bon c'est l'heure de déjeuner, et après on a l'examen de Métamorphose. Bien au moins je ne souffrirais pas pendant celui-là. » il sourit largement. « Je regarderais Evans souffrir pour changer. »  
Comme c'était mauvais. Juste après le déjeuner les premières années de Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers l'examen de Métamorphose. Lily paraissait détendu. Quand vient son tour elle fit un geste négligent de la baguette et la souris qu'elle était supposé transformer en verre à pied se tranforma en un éclair rouge et or puis en un magnifique verre à pied. MacGonagall qui savait que Lily était une catastrophe en métamorphose en fût très étonnée. Lorsque Lily retourna à son siège Arabella était stupéfiée.

  
« C'était super Lily, je pensais que tu n'étais pas très bonne en Métamorphose. »

  
« C'est le cas, j'ai pratiqué durant un mois entier, » marmonna Lily en souriant alors qu'elle s'était assise.

  
James transforma sa souris en un éclair rouge et or et en même verre à pied que Lily.

  
MacGonagall ne parut pas étonnée et hocha la tête pour qu'il aille se rasseoir. Le reste de la classe était très étonné. Pourquoi Lily et James avait transformé leur souris en le même verre à pied ? Cette nouvelle se répandit comme un feu de poudre et très vite toute l'école fut au courant : Lily et James avait fait le même verre à pied.

  
« Pourquoi toute cette agitation ? » demanda Lily avec énervement. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai fait le même verre à pied que James. »

  
« C'est tout à fait normal que les gens t'observent de cette façon, » dit Arabella solennellement. « Ca ne s'est pas produit depuis deux siècles ! C'est très rare que deux personnes métamorphoses leur animal en la même chose de la même couleur, de la même fore et de la même taille. Ca signifie qu'ils sont destinés l'un pour l'autre. »

  
« Tu veux dire qu'ils sont amoureux ? » demanda Lily.

  
« Pas exactement. C'est encore plus fort que l'amour. Beaucoup de gens sont amoureux mais ils ne métamorphosent pas leurs objets en le même chose. C'est plus puissant que l'amour. C'est quelque chose comme un amour qui ne peut pas être détruit, même la mort ne peut pas le détruire. Et quand l'un ou l'autre meurt leur amour restera présent dans l'autre pour l'éternité. »

  
« Comment sais-tu tout cela ? »

  
Arabella haussa les épaules. « Je lis notre livre de métamorphose. »

  
Lily rit. « Et moi qui pensait faire attention en faisant mes devoirs. »

  
« Ce n'était pas des devoirs. j'ai trouvé qu'il était intéressant et j'ai feuilleté le livre pour tomber sur cette page par hasard. »

  
« Tu ne penses pas que c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas, Bella ? »

  
« C'est plus que probable. »

  
« Dis moi que tu blagues. »

  
« Je ne suis pas blagueuse. »

  
« Merci beaucoup Bella, » grogna Lily. Elle entra en collision avec James Potter.

  
« Regarde où tu vas la prochaine fois, » gémit James en trébuchant en arrière mais heureusement il fût retenu par l'épaule par Remus.

  
« Merci Remus. »

  
« Hé. Pourquoi faites vous ces têtes ? » demanda James.

  
« Ce que j'ai dit n'a pas plu à Lily, » dit Arabella d'un ton détaché.

  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

  
« Que l'amour qu'il y aura entre vous deux sera très forts bientôt. »

  
James l'a dévisagea, tout comme l'avait fait Lily précédemment. « C'est pas vrai ? »

  
« Oui, vous êtes destiné l'un pour l'autre. Seulement, pas pour l'instant. »

  
  
  
Sur le quai de la gare :

  
« On se verra pendant l'été, tu pourras venir à la maison, » dit Arabella, en agitant frénétiquement la main en direction de Lily, suivant à contre coeur sa mère.

  
« Je viendrai Bella. Merci de m'avoir invité Madame Figg, » ajouta Lily en hurlant aussi fort que ses poumons le lui permettait.

  
« Tu es la bienvenue Lily, » dit chaudement Madame Figg.

  
« Lily ! » C'était Madame Evans. Elle souriait à sa fille.

  
« Maman, » gémit Lily et elle sauta dans les bras de sa mère. « Papa ! » Elle embrassa son père. Lorsqu'elle vit sa soeur bouder dans un coin elle dit seulement : « Pétunia. »

  
« Lily, » lui répondit sa soeur sur le même ton.

  
Lily négligea sa soeur et commença à parler avec ses parents. Elle leur parla de ses examens. Elle avait reçu 315 % en enchantements et sortilèges, 200 % en métamorphose, 155 % en astronomie, 198 % en botanique, 212 % en histoire de la magie, 300 % en défense contre les forces du mal et 110 % en potions. Lily avait été stupéfiée d'avoir eût son examen en potions mais apparemment Hurst avait décidé d'être un peu moins partial juste pour un jour. Elle avait été la meilleure de tous les premières années, en second à égalité il y avait James Potter et Sirius Black. Violette, Remus, Jennifer et Arabella n'était pas mauvais en dépassant largement la moyenne mais Peter avait été une catastrophe. Dumbledore l'avait fait passé à la consternation de MacGonagall.

  
Les yeux de sa mère étaient plein de larmes tellement elle était fière d'elle de même que son mari.  
« Hé Lily, » lily s'était retourné et à sa surprise et horreur elle s'était retrouvée face à James Potter qui souriait, ses yeux marrons emplient de malice comme d'habitude.

  
Madame Evans s'essuya les yeux avec un mouchoir et demanda à lily en souriant : »C'est un de tes nouveaux amis ? »  
« Euh... Je crois. » Elle n'avait pas voulu dire à ses parents qu'en fait il était son meilleur ennemi sinon ils ne l'auraient pas renvoyer à Poudlard à la rentrée.

  
James sourit et donna une légre tape à Lily et dit : « Ravi de vous rencontrer Monsieur et Madame Evans. Lily et moi sommes –euh... – de grands amis. » il apreçu alors la fille derrière les parents qu'il pensa être sa soeur. Une de ces moldues qui pensait que la magie était une aberration.

  
« Bonjour, » dit-il en essayant d'être amical mais en échouant terriblement. « Tu doit être Pétunia, n'est-ce pas ? »

  
Elle dévisagea en l'examinant des pieds à la tête, puis elle dit : « Oui. Je suppose que tu dois être un des amis de Lily. »

  
« On peut dire cela comme ça. »

  
« Lily t'a parlé de moi ? »

  
« Un peu. »

  
« Aberrant. » Elle lui jeta des regards assassins tout en marmonant des 'aberrant' ou 'ne sait jamais peigné les chveux de sa vie'. A cette remarque james se retint de rire.

  
« Bon, ben on se reverra pendant l'été Lily, » dit-il. Il couru rejoindre ses parents.

  
« Me vois pendant l'été ? » dit Lily tout bas en montant dans sa voiture. « Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par là ? Je supose que Potter a voulu dire qu'on se reverrait le premier septembre. » Elle ferma la portière et es parents conduisirent jusque dans lequartier où elle habitait depuis qu'elle était bébé, ne sachant pas qu'elle verrait sa bande entière –y compris les amis de Potter- et qu'elle passerait le meilleur été de sa vie. Pour le moment elle était seulement contente de la fin des examens et de l'année scolaire. Quelque chose restait toujours gravé dans sa mémoire depuis sa rentré. Les paroles du choipeaux magique lorsqu'elle l'avait mit sur sa têteet qu'il l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor.

  
"Vous deviendrez importante pour le monde magique un jour, avec M. Po—mais je ne vous dirai pas." Parlait-il de James ?  
  
  
  



	4. Deuxième année : Partie I

Deuxième année : Partie I

" Lily ! " une voix féminie l'appelait alors Lily se retourna. " Bella ! "

" Hé Lily, " salua Arabelle en regardant les cheveux rouges planant dans le vent, alors qu'elle s'approchait de son amie. " Les vacances étaient agréables ? "

" Mieux que jamais, " dit Lily en souriant et se souvenant des évènement de l'été.

Lily regardait des oiseaux qui chantaient de doux airs sur l'arbre voisin. C'était toujours un de ses passe-temps favoris de regarder les oiseaux. Soudain quelque chose arriva en volant et la fit presque tomber de son lit. Elle apercevait distincement un bali dans le ciel étoilé. lily souriait pensant que c'était probablement Arabella qui venait l'arracher des griffes de Pétunia, et peut-être Jennifer et Violette, deux autres de ses amies à Poudlard, étaient venues ells aussi. 

Aussitôt qu'elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour le laisser rentrer elle s'aperçut que c'était James qui était là son pire ennemi à poudlard. Bien sûr, il n'était pas aussi mauvais que Severus Rogue qui haïssait tous les Gryffondors qui subitement et malheureusement avait prit Lily comme souffre douleur. 

" Que fais-tu ici Potter, " demanda-t-elle au garçon.

" Je me suis permis de t'arracher à Pétunia. " il sourit de ce sourire qui lui était si spécial. James Potter était le garçon typiquement populaire et entrait en deuxième année lui aussi comme Lily. Il avait des cheveux de jais en baailles que Lily avait surnommé communément la forêt vierge. il avait des yeux bruns et doux qui brillaient de malice. Il était mince et raide mais très grand. Il était suivit par son meilleur ami comme toujours, Sirius Black. Sirius ressemblait beaucoup à son meilleur ami et ses grands yeux noirs avaient quelque chose de mystèrieux mais était tout aussi malicieux que ceux de James.

Remus suivait ses deux meilleurs amis en souriant doucement à Lily. il restait souvent avec des groupes de filles (en particulier avec Lily et ses amies). Il avait des cheveux châtaint clairs, des yeux gris et semblait toujours aussi fatigué. il était toujours doux et avait tout demêm un air gentil. Peter planait par saccade tristement dans les airs essayant de rester en vie. James et Sirius lui avait proposé de partager le balai de l'un ou l'autre, mais Peter avait refusé joyeusement en voulant montré à Lily qui était la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard qu'il était quelqu'un lui aussi. Peut-être pas le plus fort mais quelqu'un tout de même. Arabella, Violette et Jennifer planait à droite des garçons et atterrirent elles aussi dans la chambre de Lily. Elle voyageait sur un seule manche à balai –modèle famille- et Lily les salua en les étrignant.

" Les filles, " avait marmonné Sirius, " toujours a se montrer leur affection. "

" Ouais le meilleur été que j'ai jamais vécu.

" Le meilleur été que tu ne vivras jamais, " corrigea Arabella. " L'été de la première année est toujours spécial. "

" Bien sûr, Bella. Hé il y a Sirius, " dit-elle en soulignant bien le dernier mot en direction de sa meilleure amie.

Arabella et Sirius firent leur petite séance d'embrassade comme l'appelait Lily et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes de joie pour sa meilleure amie lorsqu'ell vit un garçon aux cheveus bruns.

" James Potter, " dit-elle froidement.

" Lily Evans, " dit-il tout aussi froidement. Alors il sourit en se retournant et en voyant Remus, avec qui Jennifer essayait de flirter. " il semble que Dean soit moins méchante. "

" Tais toi Potter, " claqua Lily, irritée. " Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Jennifer approche un garçon. C'est étonnant qu'elle soit polie avec Remus. "

" Violette semble s'intéresser à Peter, aussi, " lui fit remarquer James en soupirant d'un air de regrets alors qu'il regardait Peter compliter maladroitement une Violette rieuse.

" Tout le monde forme un couple, " répondit Lily nerveusement, paraissan triste.

" James Potter et Lily Evans foremeraient un très beau couple, " dit Siruis en s'approchant d'eux tout en continuant de câliner Arabella.

" Sirius balck, tu ne vas pas recommencer, " l'avertit Lily, mais James embrassa subitement Lily. Lily cria et commença à le menacer, mais il commença à sourire et fit un clin d'oeuil à Sirius.

" Bon, d'accord. pourquoi reste-t-on ici ? " demanda Lily bruyamment.

Arabella haussa les sourcils. " Qui sait ? Les garçons agissent bizarrement parfois. ils ne peuvent pas fournir d'explications à la pluaprt de leurs actes. "

" Hé ! " s'exclamèrent les deux garçons, et les filles sourirent.

" Allons trouver Violette et Jennifer, " suggéra Lily.

Une fois les deux filles partit Sirius sourit à James. " Tu trouves que Lily est magnifique pas vrai ? "

" J'ai dit cela ? " s'étonna James.

" Tu le penses. "

Il grogna. " Sirius laisse moi tranquille.

Sirius haussa les épaules. " Très bien, mais si je casse avec Bella, je sortirai avec Lily. "

James agita sa main impatiemment. " Quoi que. "

" Hey, considère la moins comme ta femme. "

La mâchoire de james tomba litéralement au sol. " M-mais c-comment l-le s-sais t-tu ? "

" J'ai accidentellement entendu une de vos conversations avec Dumbledore, mais Lily sait que je sais. "

James grogna. " mais pourquoi suis-je toujours le dernier à être au courant ? "

" Jamesie, tu es toujours absent quand on a des discutions importantes. "

" Ouais, comme tomber amoureux de Deanna Jackson la fille la plus détesté de Gryffondor probablement. "

" Elles est intéressante. "

" Pas pour moi. "

" Ah seulement elle n'est pas rousse. "

" Tu peux parlé avec ta chère brune aux cheveux bouclés, " répliqua James. Il grimaça. " Tu es tombé amoureux d'Arabella dès le premier regard dans le train. "

Sirius rougit. " Ca ne te regardes pas James potter. "

" Est-ce que Sirius Black serait sérieux ? "

Son meilleur ami éclata de rire.

" Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? " demanda Lily en arrivant, talonnée par ses amies.

" Rien, " marmonna James.

" Tu es toujours aussi timide avec Lily, James ? Tu es sûre que ça ne cache rien ? " demanda Arabella avec ruse.

Violette toussa ce qui fit demander Jennifer à Remus " Je peux te parler un moment ? "

" Non. " Remus était maintenant derrière James et Sirius. " Je ne veux pas Mademoiselle Jennifer Dean "

L'ayant prévu depuis le début, le visage de Jennifer était impassible.

" Bon nous allons aller au glacier Floriant Fortarome, " dit Arabella précipitamment. " nous avons –euh...- un projet à terminer. " Ils coururent tous en direction du glacier plantant là James et Lily.

" Il ont planifié cela depuis le début, " gémit Lily. " Je savais que Bella avait qulque chose derrière la tête. Elle arrêtait pas de gigoter sur sa chaise au petit déjeuner.

James dévisagea Lily. Sirius a raison _Lily Evans est magnifique. C'est la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vu –mais nous sommes de bons ennemis, bien sûr,_ pensait-il. Il perçut un grognement dans sa tête qui disait, _" Ouais c'est vrai Jamesie. "_

" Je ne suis pas Jamesie et je ne pense aps que Lily Evans est la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vu. " Lily le dévisagea avec surprise après l'explsion de James, et le garçon rougit furieusement.

" Désolé, " marmonna-t-il.

Le chamin de traverse entier le dévisageait. La plupart était des élèves de Poudlard qui rirent et chuchotèrent après que James Potter le garçon le plus désiré de tout Poudlard était amoureux de Lily Evans, la fille la plus maline et la plus jolie.

" Euh... " Lily regardait James étonnée. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était magnifique. C'était sûrement Sirius qui avait fait un sortilège pour que James entende inlassablement dans sa tête, _Jamesie, tu sais que Lily Evans est magnifique._

" On va rejoindre nos amis, " demanda calmement James, le visage tout rouge. Alors qu'ils allaient en direction du glacier où se trouvait leurs amis, beaucoup de filles avaient essayé de flirter avec James incessemment, faisant palpiter leurs yeux comme des idiotes. Lily parut déprimé par le fait que beaucoup s'intéressait à elle. Chaque garçon y compris des quatrièmes et des cinquièmes années la dévisageait avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'envie. Soudain Severus Rogue, le haïsseur de Gryffondor, se dirigea vers elle, l'examinant des yeux.

" Lily, " s'écria-t-il d'un air joyeux. " Comme je suis heureux de te revoir. " Il observa son corps avec attention. Ensuite il examina James et il fronça des sourcils.

" Que fais-tu ici Potter ? "

"Rogue, je suis venue acheter mes fournitures scolaires pour Poudlard, idiot, " claqua James, apparemment de très mauvaise humeur. " C'est illégal ? "

" Tu as l'air d'embêter _Ma_ Lily, " répondit le garçon aux cheveux graisseux en appuyant bien sur le ma.

" Pour l'amour du ciel, je ne suis pas à toi, Rogue, " gémit Lily. Elle aussi elle en avait assez du Serpentard.

Rogue était déconcerté. Jamais Lily n'avait perdu le contrôle devant lui. Il en déduit que c'était Potter qui influançait le cerveau de la jeune fille et décida de lui faire une offre assez déplacé devant Evan Rosier pour se faire 'bien voir'.

" Oh Lily, " commença-t-il. " Tu ne voudrais pas faire une visite de mon dortoir un soir ? "

" n'espère rien faire avec elle, " le menaça James. Rogue parût déconcerté.

" Mais non, " s'écria-t-il. " Je ne proposais pas ce genre de choses potter. "

" Non merci, Severus, " claqua Lily. " Je ne veux pas visiter ton dortoir. Imagine un peu si MacGonagall ou Hurst me surprenait. Et je ne m'installerais jamais sur ton lit. De plus tu sais que les visites de salles communes inter-maison. "

James soupira. Pendant un instant il avait pensé que Lily accepterait l'offre de Rogue pour le rendre jaloux. Le serait-il ?

" Salut ! La terre appel James. " C'était Sirius avec son sourire de maniaque.

James était encore loin de la Terre. Il atterrit enfin et se mit à crier.

" Sirius Black. Comment as-tu pu oser me laisser seul avec Lily Evans ? A quoi pensais-tu ? "

Sirius haussa les épaules. " Ce n'était pas mon idée, c'était celle de Bella et de ses amies. Je te jure que je n'avais rien à voir avec ça ! " Son visage était pâle alors que celui de James exprimait la colère.

Finalement James laissa tomber, peut-être que Sirius disait la vérité pour une fois dans sa vie. " Bon okay, je te crois. "

Sirius sourit. " Ca c'est mon Jamesie. Il a toujours un grand coeur.

" Sirius rends moi service tu veux ? Arrête de m'en parler. "

" Si c'est ce que tu veux. "

James décida de changer de sujet. Après tout cette conversation ne menait nulle part. " Tu ne te demandes jamais pourquoi Remus disparaît une fois par mois.

Sirius haussa un sourcil. " Il nous a bien dit que sa mère était malde, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Oui mais le directeur ne permettrait sûrement pas à un élève de rentrer chez lui juste parce que sa mère est malade. "

" Non mais Dumbledore a toujours été compréhensif et indulgent donc on ne peut pas trop compter là-dessus. Mais c'est drôle. Si Remus rentrait chez lui il prendrait du repos, quand il revient c'est commes s'il n'avait pas dormit. "

James releva la tête. " Je pense que j'ai une idée. "

" Quel idée ? "

" La réponse sur les disparitions mystèrieuses de Remus. "

" Ah oui c'est quoi ? "

" Ben je ne connaît pas exactement la réponse mais je sais comment le découvrir. Donne moi du parchemin. "

Sirius tendit un morceau de parchemin à son ami et James se mit à gribouiller avidement. Sirius se pencha par dessus on épaule pour voir ce qu'il écrivait.

Remus disparaît chaque mois.

Il semble toujours gêné quand on aborde ce sujet, donc il ne doit vraiment pas vouloir qu'on sache pourquoi.

Sirius prit le morceau de parchemin. " A quoi ça nous avance ça ? " demanda-t-il avidement.

james haussa les épaules. " Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. "

Une semaine plus tard c'était la rentrée et la gare de King's Cross était rempli de centaines d'étudiants de Poudlard qui cherchait à atteindre la voie 9 ¾. Lily poussait son charriot de bagage en direction des voie 9 et 10 avec son hiboux, Hannah tandis que sa mère pleurait.

" Maman, arrêtes de pleurer. Si tu veux je veindrais pour les vacances de Noël et de Pâques. "

Sa mère arrêta de pleurer tout de suite. " Oh tu ferais cela ? oh reviens à la maison ça sera super, " dit-elle en reniflant.

Lily roula des yeux. " Bon je dois y aller. Je n'ai plus que 15 minutes avant le départ du train. "

Son père se tourna vers Petunia qui était dans un coin. " Petunia, dit au revoir à ta soeur, " dit-il sévèrement.

" Non, " répondit Pétunia d'un ton provocant. " Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Elle a dit qu'ele revanait à Noël et à Pâques. "

Avant que Monsieur Evans ne puisse dire un mot, Lily poussa son chariot entre les voies 9 et 10 en entendant des bruis et des cris derrière elle. Probablement Maman et Papa hurlant contre Petunia pour avoir été si grossière envers sa soeur, pensa-t-elle en souriant. Elle couru à travers la barrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit une pancarte marquée voie 9 ¾ pendant au dessus de sa tête.

" Lily tu es là ! " C'était sa meilleure amie, Arabella, l'appelant en sautillant. Derrière elle Jennifer et Violette l'attendait elle aussi.

" Hé ! Bella, Jen, Violette, " les salua Lily avec enthousiasme. " Désolée de ne pas être arrivée ici plus tôt mais ma mère pleurait encore à cause du fait que je doive partir. Je dois rentrer pendant les vacances de Noël et Pâques, j'ai du le promettre à Maman. "

Le visage d'Arabella s'assombrie, puis elle s'éclaircie la voix. " Et tu vas finir par sortir avec James. "

" Non, " Lily sentait de l'impatience pointer. pourquoi ses amies voulaient-elles absolument la mettre avec James ? 

" Lily flower, " Lily se retourna pour voir James Potter et ses amis Maraudeurs arrivant vers elle avec agitation.

" Salut Lily, " lui dit Remus affectueusement. Lily avait toujours apprécié Remus plus que les trois autres, il était toujours gentil et compréhensif.

" Salut Remus, " dit Lily en souriant au garçon fatigué. Puis elle se tourna vers Peter et Sirius. " Hey Peter, Sirius. "

Ils la saluèrent tous les deux et Lily n "gligea exprès le quatrième et dernier membre des Maraudeurs.

" Salut Evans. " C'était James avec son éternel sourire plaqué sur le visage.

" Potter, " dit simplement Lily. Elle avait détesté –non elle détestait- Potter dès le premier jour où elle l'avait rencontré sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross. Les 6 autres amis eutour d'eux sentirent une tension et s'écartèrent maladroitement.

Alors James jeta un coup d'oeuil à Sirius et aussitôt les 4 garçons allèrent à la recherche d'un compartiment vide laissant les filles en plan dans le compartiment de queue. Lily s'effondra dans son siège assez fatiguée.

" Pétunia t'a ennuyé à mort Lily ? " demanda arabella en baillant.

" Ouais, elle ne voulait pas me dire au revoir que le quai. Je pouvais entendre les cris de mes parents quand je suis passé à travers la barrière.

Les quatre filles rirent aux éclats. La porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit et les Maraudeurs apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

" On peut s'asseoir ici ? Les autres compartiments sont pleins, " demanda James aussitôt.

" Biens sûr si tu peux t'asseoir aux côtés de Lily, James, " dit Arabella. James rougit et détourna son regard.

" On peut ? " demanda Sirius les yeux pleins d'espoir et l'air fatigué. "

" Bien sûr, pourquoi pas, " dit Lily en se décalan d'une place comme le firent les autres filles.

" Merci. " les garçons s'assirent emblant épuisé. 

Au il du temps le train accèléra et entra dans une sombre forêt. Remus, Violette, Jennifer et Peter étaient endormis et Lily, Arabella, Sirius et James discutaient des mystèrieuses disparitions de Remus.

Les filles se regardèrent avec appréhension. " Et bien nous savons de quoi souffre Remus, " commença Lily.

Sirius et Remus la dévisagèrent. " Bien, continue, ne t'arrêtes pas en chemin. On s'inquiètera si c'est terrible. "

Finalement Lily parla. " Remus est-est un... " elle baissa sa voix pour qu'eux seuls puissent entendre ce qu'elle allait dire. " Un loup garou. "

James et Sirius palîrent. Puis James haussa les épaules. " Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt ? "

Arabella fût étonné. " Ca ne vous inquiète pas plus que ça. "

les garçons ne parurent pas ennuyés. " Pourquoi ca nous inquièterait. C'est pas un défaut. "

Lily et Arabella échangèrent un regard ravi. " Il ne l'a dit à aucun d'entre nous par peur que nous ayons peur de lui et que nous ne le considérions plus comme notre ami. Bien sûr nous ne ferons jamais ce genre de choses. "

" Comment avez-vous fait pour découvrir cela, les filles ? " demanda Sirius curieusement.

" Lily, " répondit Arabella naturellement. " C'est un génie, vous le savez. "

Lily haussa les épaules. " Je me suis aperçue que Remus disparaissait chaque soir de pleine lune, ce que seul les loups garous font. Jen et Violette le savent. Jen a réagit violemment en l'apprenant mais comme vous elle s'est demandé pourquoi il ne nous l'avait pas dit plus tôt. "

" Remus est notre meilleur ami. Pourquoi il ne nous a pas fait confiance ? "

" Beaucoup de gens craignent les lous garous, tu sais. "

" mais, nous serons toujours ses amis. "

" Bon, fin de la discussion, " dit Arabella en voyant Remus et Peter remuer. Remus se redressa et se frotta les yeux. Il jeta un coup d'oeuil aux visages sérieux en face de lui.

" Qu'est ce qui se passe par ici ? Des funérailles ? " plaisanta Remus. Quand il s'aperçut que personne ne réagit il demanda, " Pourquoi ces visages si sérieux ? "

" Pourquoi tu ne nous la jamais dit ? " demanda doucement James.

" Dire quoi ? " demanda Remus étonné.

" Que tu es un loup garou, " dit doucement Arabella.

Remus tomba presque de son siège. " Comment...Comment l'avez vous... vous découvert ? " balbutia-t-il.

" Surtout grâce à Lily, " dit Jennifer un peu froidement.

Remus tremblait plus que jamais. lily fronça les sourcils et James et Sirius semblait preque fâché.

" Remus, " commença-t-elle doucement. " Ca ne nous dérange pas que tu sois un loup garou. Tu es toujours le même Remus, doux, gentil et compréhensif, et il n'y a aucune différence pour nous. "

" Mais... " Remus observa Sirius, Peter et James qui souriaient et les filles qui souriaient elles aussi. " J'ai pensé que je perdrais votre amitié, les gars, " dit-il lentement. " Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis parce que mon village entier savait que j'étais un loup garou et ils empêchaient leurs enfants de s'approcher de moi. Alors quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard et que je suis devenu ami avec vous, j'avais peur que vous ne vouliez pas rester avec moi si vous découvriez la véritée. "

" Jamais nous ne le ferons, " dirent les 7 autres en choeur sérieusement.

Remus sourit. " Vous êtes les meilleurs les gars. "

" Tu veux dire que les filles sont les meilleures, " le corrigea lily.

" Les filles sont les meilleures, " dit-il alors en souriant largement, sous les visages choqués de ses amis.

" Les garçons sont mieux que les filles, tu le sais, " dit Sirius semblant fâché contre Lily.

" Oh... tu sais que Bella pourrais changer ta perspective de voir les choses sur n'importe quoi, " se moque Violette. Ils la regardèrent avec surprise. Violette était d'habitude si calme et raisonnable.

" Bon boulot Violette, " sourit jennifer. " Bientôt tu pourras te moquer convenablement du garçon-chien. "

Les filles éclatèrent de rire et même les garçons riaient sous cape. Sirius se vexa.

" Au moins la moitié de ma bande n'a pas des noms de fleurs comme celle de Lily, " dit rapidement Sirius.

Lily et Violette se regardèrent. C'était vrai. Elles ne l'avaient jamais remarqué avant.

Alors Arabella intervint souriant charmeusement. " Sirius tu devrais vraiment pas faire cela. Ce sont de mes amies que tu te moques. "

Sirius lui fit une mini révérence. " Bien sûr Miss Figg. "

Tout le monde rit. La porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Rogue, Rosier, Lestrange, Wilkes et un garçon aux cheveux blonds plaqués qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Rogue paraissait sûr de lui et très graisseux.

" Ma chère Lily, " commença-t-il en souriant. " Tu veins nous rejoindre ? "

Lily dévisagea Rogue avec lassitude. " Non merci Severus, je préfère rester avec mes amis si ça te gène pas. "

" Je t'avais dit que ça ne marcherat jamais, " grogna le garçon blond. " A quoi tu pensais en demandant cela ? "

" Lily est agréable, plus que la plupart des Gryffondors, " lui répondit Rogue.

Lily se releva avec colère. " C'est ce que tu penses de moi Rogue ? Seulement mieux que la pluaprt des Gryffondors ? Ben, permets moi de te dire quelque chose. Et cette fois ça ne sera plus gentil ni poli. Je ne te considèrerai jamais comme un ami, alors dégage. "

Le reste de ses amis dévisagèrent la rousse. Jamais il ne l'avait vu éclater de colère come cela, sauf avec James, bien sûr.

Avery se raidit. " Venez Rogue, Lucius, ne restons pas là avec des sangs-de-bourbe.

James sauta sur ses pieds et déguéna sa baguette. " Comment tu l'as appelé ? "

Avery ricanna. " Sang-de-boure. Tu as un problème avec ça Potter ? "

" Ce n'est pas un problème que j'ai avec ça. C'est un problème que presue toute l'école aurait s'il elle vous avait entendu dire cela –à part votre maison pourri bien sûr. "

Les yeux de Lestrange qui était à la droite de Avery serétrécirent sous la colère. " Serpentard n'est pas une maison pourri, Potter. Pour tout te dire je pense que ta stupide maison de gryffondors devraient être supprimé de Poudlard. Il n'y a pas besoin de Sangs de bourbe à Poudlard. Oh et ton cher dircteur devrait être éliminé aussi, cet espèce d'idiot amoureux des moldus et des sangs de bourbe. "

Sirius fût soudain secoué de colère. " N'ose pas insultez Dumbledore. C'est le plus grand directeur que Poudlard n'est jamais eût. Vous qui êtes si bêtes, qu'est-ce que vous voulez come directeur, Barty Croupton ? "

Wilkes qui écoutait la conversation avec peu d'intérêt intervint alors. " Non bien sûr il est opposé farouchement à la magie noire et ça ne nous intéresse pas... " Il fût coupé par un distinct 'CHUT'

" Avoir Lily de votre côté dans la magie noire cous serez utile, n'est-ce pas ? " cria Arabella. " et bien vous n'aurez pas ce plaisir. " Alle pointa furieusement sa baguette devant les Serpentards et des étincelles rouge et or apparurent, qui propulsèrent les Serpentards hors de leur compartiment.

" Ca c'était parfait Bella, " gémit Sirius. " Ces sales bon à rien le... "

Jes toussota pour l'interrompre sachant très bien que Sirius ne dirait pas quelque chose de très poli. sirius rougit. " Désolé, oublie ça. "

" Je suis contente, on les verra beaucoup moins dans nos jambes à Poudlard, " dit jennifer défensivement.

" Il y aura toujours le double cours de potions, " dit Lily en changeant immédiatement d'humeur. Tout le monde grogna.

" Et nous devrons manger au même endroit qu'eux, " ajouta Peter.

" Peter ! " crièrent-ils tous.

" Oups désolé. "

Ils rirent tous les 8 en attendant d'arriver à Poudlard, ça leur faisait du bien.

" Regardez ça ! Une semaine après la rentré et nos devoirs s'accumulent déjà ! " se plaignit James, lançant les siens en l'air de frustration. " Comment Evans arrive-t-elle à tous les terminer ? " 

" Elle ne tergiverse pas comme toi, Jamesie, " dit Sirius Black, plongé paresseusement dans un devoir, essayant de se concentrer sur les antidotes des potions. Finalement il le lança en l'air exactement comme l'avait fait james auparavant, causant la surprise de tous les premières années.

" Mon dieu ! Hurst essaie de nous tuer à la tâche. Comment veut-il que je me souvienne de tout ça ? " dit-il en faisant glisser un long rouleau de parchemin en direction de James révélant une longue liste de potions et antidotes compliquées.

" Il ne veut, pas, " intervint James. " Il veut juste que tout le monde échoue. Alors quand il voit que les Serpentards échouent ils leur changent les réponses et leurs notes pour faire semblant qu'ils les aient appris par coeur. " Evans n'est pas assez maline pour comprendre cela, alors elle étudie quand même. "

" C'est stupide, " marmonna Sirius. James en parût enchanté.

" Tu trouves Evans nulle. "

" Mais non idiot ! Je parlais de Hurst. "

" Oh. " James sembla découragé et reprit ses propres notes de potions.

" Euh, Jamesie, je peux t'emprunter tes ntes de potions ? " demanda Sirius après un instant de silence.

" Pourquoi ? " demanda James avec méfiance. " Tu n'a pas les tiennes ? "

" Bien sûr que si, " claqua Sirius. " Mais je prends les pires notes jamais existé en potions. En fait... " il montra ses notes sur les antidotes à james, " je n'ai pas beaucoup de nnotes sur ces antidotes stupides. "

" Siriu, tu n'as carrément rien, sur elles. Tu fais quoi en potion, tu scrutes Arabella ? "

" A peu près. "

" Attends qu'Evans apprenne cela et elle aura une crise. "

" Ouh, j'ai peur. "

" Oui tu ferias mieux de l'être. "

" Hé Lily a souvent des sautes d'humeur et tu le sais. "

" Je sais, " dit James en tressaillant au souvenir de quelques expériences pénibles.

" Oh les gars, vous pouvez la ferme 5 minutes ? " siffla Remus impatiemment, en se frotant le front de concentration. " J'essaie d'apprendre par coeur ces stupides antidotes. "

" Désolé Remus, " s'excusa James. " Mais tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que Hurst essaie de faire ? "

" Echouer ? " dit le garçon fatigué.

" Exactement. Nous ne devrions pas étudier. "

" Euh, c'est vrai. "

" Je pense qu'on devrait étudier pour tout, " dit une vois sévère derrière eux. Une rousse fatigué regardait les 4 garçons.

" Salut Lily ! " dit Sirius avec enthousiasme. " Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? "

" Bien, " répondit platement Lily, avant de regarder James. " Je pense que tu ferias mieux d'étudier. "

James parût déconcerter un instant. " Et tu penses que le puissant James Potter a besoin d'apprendre ? "

" Non mais tu devrais, si tu veux dépasser la deuxième année. " lily sourit.

" Où est Deanna ? " de lamnta James.

" Tu peux oublier garçon parce que Deanna est avec un autre garçon maintenant. " Elle pointa du doigt un coin de la salle commune où Deana flirtait avec un garçon de quatrième année rougissant.

" Qui c'est lui ? " demanda james.

" Je pense que c'est Kevin Patil, " dit Remus en louchant le couple.

" Tu aurais du faire plus attention à elle, Jamesie. Maintenant elle a jeté son dévolu sur un autre gars de quatrième année. "

" Quoi que. " James les regarda fixement en pensant à tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, puis il oublia cela pour se mettre à penser à la sélection de Quidditch qui se déroulait à la fin de la semaine.

" Nous avons certainement besoin de très bons joueurs, " dit-il avec enthousiasme en trainant Sirius devant le panneau d'affichage. Ils avaient besoin d'un Pousuiveur, d'un batteur et d'un gardien, depuis que ces trois joueurs avaient fini leur scolarité à la fin de l'année dernière.

" Quidditch, " dit bruyamment James pour être sûr que Lily l'entende. " Voilà quelque chose qu'Evans ne peut pas faire. "

" Ferme-là potter, " claqua grincheusement Lily.

" Evans m'a insulté, " gémit James, causant l'éclat de rire de plusieurs filles autour de lily.

" Potter est un idiot arrogant, " dit Lily avant de monter dans son dortoir pour la nuit.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. " Après ce que tu lui as fait, les filles nous regarde méchamment. "

" Chut ! Sirius j'ai trouvé une idée pour aider Remus. "

Les yeux de Sirius s'élargirent. " Comment ? " chuchota-t-il avec agitation. 

james saisi ses notes de Métamorphose qu'il avait prit ce jour-là et murmura. " Animagi "

Les deux garçons commencèrent à chuchoter avec agitation, jusqu'à ce que Peter arrivent, fronçant les sourcils. " De quoi vous parlez ? "

Les deux garçons expliquèrent leur projet à Peter et ils parlèrent durant ce qui semblaient être des heures. une fois cela fini, ils réveillèrent Remus pour lui faire part de leur fantastique projet.

" Remus ? " les garçons le secouèrent pour le réveiller.

" Qu-quoi ? " murmura-t-il à moitié endormit. Les garçons commencèrent à lui parler de leur projet qui les écouta les yeux écarquillés.

" Vous voudriez devenir Animagus, pour moi ? "

" Bien sûr, " dit James. " Qu'y a-t-il d'étonnent à cela ? "

" Vous feriez vraiment cela pour moi ? "

" Bien sûr. " Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur consentement.

Le visage de Remus se fendit d'un large sourire. " Vous êtes les meilleurs amis dont j'ai jamais rêvé. "

C'était juste un autre jour dans la tour de Gryffondor où James et Lily se disputaient rageusement. Leurs amis soupiraient sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils puissent être ensemble même en tant qu'amis.

" Quand pensez-vous qu'ils deviendront amis ? "

" Jamais, je pense. "

" Pour je ne sais quelle raison je peux les imaginer ensemble. "

" C'est drôle, mais inimaginable. "

Les six amis les regardaient blottis ensemble dans un canapé. Arabella qui connaissait Lily autnt que Sirius connaissait James disait aussi que c'était impossible.

" Ils s'entendront dans leur quatrième ou cinquème année, " dit Arabella paresseusement. " Notre Lily est trop têtue. Lily ne ressemble pas à un Lys, doux et pur, du moins pas la plupart du temps.

Pendant ce temps Lily et James étaient dans un coin de la salle commune en cirant sur l'autre comme d'habitude.

" Si tu n'avais pas teint mes cheveux en bleu je n'aurais pas renversé une outeille d'encre sur ton devoir de Métamorphose, et j'ai prit un sujet où tu te débrouilles bien. Si ça avait été un devoir de Sortilèges tu aurais assé la nuit à le refaire ! "

" pourquoi n'es-tu pas comme les autres filles ? " demanda james tout à coup. " Tu ne penses qu'à te venger de moi tout le temps. "

" Je ne veux pas être une autre fleur de ta vallée ! " cria Lily. " Tu voudrais que je soit comme Deanna ? "

" Bon point, " marmonna Sirius de son fauteuil.

" J'AI ENTENDU SIRIUS BLACK, " dit James, reportant son attention sur son meilleur ami.

Arabella toussa bruyamment. " Et vous pensez qu'ils pourraient s'entendre prochainement. "

" JE T'AVERTIS FIGG, UN MOT DE PLUS ET JE FERAI... "

il entendit un petit rire nerveux de la part de Lily. " Calmos Potter, tu effraies la salle commune. " Elle indiqua de la tête un groupe de premières année effrayé et des sixièmes années complètement étonné. 

" Ferme-là Evans, " claqua James.

" Oh, scuseptible. "

" la ferme Evans, " répéta James en grognant.

" Oh tu oserais faire du mal à une fille, " dit Lily doucelent en battant plusieurs fois des cils.

" Si elles sont comme toi, sans problèmes. "

" Ca me fait de la peine. "

" Parfait. "

" Tu voudrais faire de la peine à une dame ? " demanda Lily, boudant. Les garçons de la salle commune la dévisageaient intensément.

" Arrêtez de la dévisager, " dit Bella en agitant la main en direction de la salle commune.

" Et si vous pensez à ma jolie Bella, elle déjà prise, " rajouta Sirius.

Remus et Jennifer éclatèrent de rire, Violette sourit.

" Les gars sot tarés, " déclara Lily en s'affalant dans un fauteuil.

" Hé Evans fatigué de notre combat ? " demanda James en souriant.

" Ouais Potter, fatigué de voir ton visage, tout le temps, " dit Lily avec lassitude un sourire énorme plaqué sur le visage.

James fronça les sourcils. " Hé ! "

" Ouais... tu serais mieux si tu te brossais les cheveux au moins une fois par semaine. " Les filles reirent nerveusement et James se fâcha.

" hé essaye de brosser des cheveux come les miens. C'est courant dans la famille Potter. "

" Et après il se demande pourquoi les filles tombent toutes à ses pieds. " soupira Lily, faisant semblant d'être confuse.

" hé Lily tu avais dit que James était mignon, et que c'était normal que les filles lui courent après, " dit soudain Sirius.

" J'était en première année, " se défendit impatiemment Lily.. " En plus les gars vous devriez l'aider à refiare son devoir de Métamorphose. Il ne va pas le faire lui-même. "

" A moins que tu le fasse pour moi, " dit James d'un regard triomphant.

" Comment te dire... NON. "

" Je fais tes devoirs de métamorphose si tu me fais ceux de Sortilèges. "

Lily réfléchit une minute. " Non. "

" Allez tu es presque aussi mauvaise que Violette là dendans. "

" Hé, " gémit Violette. " Je ne suis pas nulle, c'est juste que... "

" La ferme Potter je ne suis pas nulle, je suis juste derrière Remus. "

" peter est meilleur que toi. " Sirius riait sous cape.

Lily se tourna vers lui. " Tu es supposé être de mon côté, Sirius. Tu ressemble à Benedict Arnold. "

Sirius haussa un sourcil " Benedict qui ? "

" laisse tomber, c'est Moldu. "

" Benedict Arnold était un traître pendant la guerre d'indépendance américaine, " dit Remus. Tout le monde le dévisagea. " Et je lis des livres moldus. "

" Merci de nous éclairer, professeur Lupin. "

" Professeur Lupin, d'où ça vient ça ? "

James haussa les épaules. " Evans et moi on l'a vu dans la chose que nous a prêté Dumbledore pour qu'on ait une idée de notre avenir et tu étais professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Et toi Sirius... " il se tourna vers son ami, " tu as du faire quelque chose de mal car les gens frissonne quand il prononce ton nom "

" Cool, " dit Sirius avec enthousiasme.

" Ce n'est pas cool Sirius, " dit Lily en se joignant à la conversation. " Même l'adolescent harry, qui est supposé être notre fils, t'appelle Black alors que James t'avait fait le parrain. "

Sirius fronça les sourcils. " Vraiment. "

" Ouais. "

" Si... "

" Tu as peut-être enfermé à Azkaban et tu t'en es échappé, " suggéra James.

Lily lui jeta un regard mauvais. " C'est très désagréable de penser ce genre de choses. "

" N'est-ce pas ? Sirius Black le plus infâme prisonnier d'Azkaban qui se serait évadé. A ce serait amusant vous ne pensez pas ? Même ton nom Sirius-boy sonne comme celui d'un grand bandit. "

" C'est vrai. Et quel est le rapport avec Siri. J'en ai marre de tes surnoms boiteux, Jamesie "

" Ah, tu m'appel Jamesie, donc je... " le regard de James se perdit dans le lointain, en souriant diaboliquement. " t'appel Siri "

" Je l'aime, " s'exclama Arabella en rentrant soudainement dans la conversation. " C'est trop mignon Siri. "

" Bella, " bouda Sirius.

Lily se leva et ébouriffa les cheveux noirs de Sirius. " Bon je me remets à travailler. J'ai ce méchant essai de Métamorphose à faire. " Elle grogna et se rendit à la table qui croulait de parchemins et de livres.

Arabella vit James regardé Sirius avec de la jalousie dans le regard et le taquina. " Jaloux pas vrai ? "

James se retourna vers elle immédiatement. " Jaloux ? "

" Tu es jaloux que Lily est ébouriffé les cheveux de Sirius, tu aurais préféré que lilian le fasse à toi. "

James rougit. C'était vrai. il ne pouviat pas s'empêcher de regarder Lily et de l'embêter en flirtant avec des filles devant elle exprès.

" C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? " damanda Arabella en souriant.

" Tu es soit premièrement idiote, soit deuxièmement tu lis dans les pensées. "

" Je préfère la deuxième solution, " dit Arabella en souriant diaboliquement. " Tu penses que lily est une belle rousse ? "

" Euh... Non "

Arabella grogna et marmonna " idiot arrogant ". Elle se leva et chuchota à l'oreille de James. " Tu vas aller dire à Lily que j'ai quelque chose à lui dire.

James parût ennuyé. " Pourquoi je ferias cela ? "

" parce qu'en échange je te ferai un câlin ou un baiser. "

" Ca me dégoûte plus qu'autre chose. "

" Si tu le fais je te donnes 5 noises. "

" Vendu ! " James se dirigea vers Lily qui finissait son essait de Métamorphose.

" Hey Evans ! "

" Que veux-tu Potter ? Me casser encore les pieds ? "

" Euh... en fait Figg là-bas veut te parler. "

" Oh et tu fais ce la pour elle ? Elle t'a promis un câlin ou quoi ? "

" Non en fait elle m'a payé 5 noises pour que je le fasse. "

Lily soupira et posa son essai, l'encre encore scintillante sur la table. " Bon j'y vais alors. Et ne touche pas à mon essai Potter, ou je te le fait réécrire. "

James avait en effet l'intention de bousiller son essai, mais si elle voulait le forcer à l'écrire et si il refusait elle le dirait à MacGonagall, et comme elle l'aimait bien elle le punirait.

" Ca va je ne le bousillerai pas. "

Lily sourit et se retourna vers Bella. " Que veux-tu me dire Bella ? " Arabella regarda en direction de la salle commune pour vois si quelqu'un l'écoutait et commença. " Comment allons-nous faire pour mettre Jennifer et Remus ensemble ? "

La bouche de Lily s'ouvrit sous la surprise puis elle forma un sourire identiue à celui de Arabella.

" Et ensuite je leur demanderais de m'aider à te mettre avec James. "

" Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire cela Bella. Ou alors je ne t'aiderai pas à mettre Jen et Remus ensemble. "

Araebella soupira mais dit : " Ok je ne le ferai pas même si c'était une bonne idée. "

La suite demain ou après demain.

Jennifer Evans


	5. Deuxième année : Partie II

Deuxième année : Partie II

Lily le poussa James et siffla. " Ralentit la marche, veux tu. "

James sourit à Lily de toutes ses dents. " Bien sûr je ne voudrais pas décevoir un si bel ange. "

Lily roula des yeux. " La ferme Potter et s'il te plaît regarde où tu vas. "

" Comme tu veux ma chère. " Il donna un petit à coup, ce qui fit trébucher Arabella et Sirius.

" James, " sifflèrent-ils tous les deux avec colère.

" Désolé, " s'excusa-t-il en marmonnant.

" Bella, pourquoi avoir emmené les garçons pour faire cela ? Je croyais qu'il y aurait seulement toi, Violette et moi..

" Euh Sirius m'a accidentellement attendu, " admis Arabella, " mais je jure que je pensais pas que quelqu'un écoutait aux portes. "

" J'entends quelqu'un arriver, " dit soudainement Sirius.

" Ce doit être Violette et Peter qui les ont égaré, " chuchota Lily.

" Je ne comprends toujours pas le plan, " dit James.

Lily soupira. " Bon je te ré explique. Violette et Peter vont égarer Jennifer et Remus. Alors nous allons apparaître pour que ça ne leur semble pas trop suspect. Puisque aujourd'hui samedi il n'y pas cours on ira jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie... je pense que ça seras désert. Nous allons là-bas et nous écouterons seulement comment progresse la conversation. Et bien sûr on devra verrouiller la porte avec un anti Alohomora. "

" Ce plan m'a l'air bancal. "

" Tu as une meilleur idée Potter ? "

" Oui, sûrement. "

" Lequel, alors. "

" Le même que toi, sauf qu'il faudrait les pousser pour qu'ils s'embrassent. "

" Euh... ça c'est le genre de choses que Sirius et moi ferions si on passait à côté d'eux. "

" T'as dit quoi là ? "

" Euh...rien. "

" Tu es diabolique, " murmura Lily mais assez fort pour que Arabella l'entende.

Ils s'accroupirent tous dans un petit coin, écoutant Violette et Peter qui approchaient.

" Pourquoi la Tour d'Astronomie, Vi ? " entendirent-ils Jennifer demander.

" On peut aller là-bas c'est tranquille. "

" Pourquoi ? Il est trois heures de l'après-midi. Il n'y a pas d'étoiles dans le ciel à cette heure-là. "

" C'est vrai mais on a une belle vue sur Poudlard et les alentours, " dit maladroitement Peter.

" C'est la meilleur idée que Peter n'est jamais eu, " marmonna Lily de dessous la cape d'invisibilité. James lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'elle se calme.

Ils entendirent Remus dirent. " Bien je suppose qu'ils ne nous feraient pas de mauvaises blagues. " Alors les bruits de pas disparurent lentement dans le couloir.

" Allons-y vite ! " chuchota Lily d'urgence.

Les 4 étudiants coururent jusque dans le couloirs de Sortilèges et ils arrivèrent en face de Jennifer et Remus que Peter et Violette avaient 'perdu'.

Quand Jennifer les vit elle dit : " Salut les gars ! Quel coïncidence de vous voir dans ce couloir ! Surtout quand ce couloir mène à la tour d'astronomie. " Elle rit légèrement.

" je suis seulement aller voir le professeur Flitwick une seconde et les autres ont tenu à m'accompagner, " dit Lily en faisant attention à écrabouiller les pieds de James.

" Où allez vous ? " demanda Sirius.

" A la tour d'astronomie, " dit Jennifer, rayonnante. " Vous voulez venir ? "

" Bien sûr, " répondirent les 4 autres en chœur.

" Que faisons nous maintenant ? " demanda James du coin des lèvres à Lily alors que Remus et Jennifer marchaient devant eux.

" On va les laisser entrer en premier dans la tour d'astronomie, puis on lance le charme de contre-Alohomora. "

" Nous allons aller avec eux ? "

" Bien sûr que non, idiot. Sinon on serait enfermer dans la Tour nous aussi. "

" Mon dieu ne soit pas si susceptible, c'était seulement une question. "

Ils atteignirent la tour d'astronomie. Jennifer et Remus entrèrent en premier et Lily marmonna rapidement le contre-charme. Ils entendirent Jennifer et Remus ont crié de surprise derrière eux.

" Hé les gars, vous ne venez pas ? " appela Jennifer.

" non, nous préférons rester ici on a quelque chose à faire. "

" Alors nous venons avec vous ! "

" Comme vous voulez, " dit Lily souriant discrètement. Les 6 amis entendirent 2 voix outragées. 

" Lil, je ne peux pas ouvrir la porte ! "

" Ils entendirent Remus frapper contre la porte. " Qu'est-ce que tu as fait James ? " rugi-t-il.

" Vous avez besoin de rester un peu seul, " dit Arabella en souriant et faisant un clin d'œil à ses amis.

" De qui était l'idée ? " demanda Jennifer.

" Des filles, " dirent immédiatement les garçons.

" Lil, Bella, Vi, je vous ferias payer pour cela, " gémit Jennifer de la Tour. " C'est si gênant ! Vous savez que j'aime beaucoup Remus et qu'il ne m'aime pas de le même façon ! C'est le moment le plus humiliant de ma vie ! " On entendit distinctement la jeune fille au cœur brisé éclater en sanglots.

" Jen, je suis désolé, " dit Arabella doucement. " C'était mon idée. "

" C'était la mienne aussi, " ajouta Lily tristement. " Ensuite on en a parlé à Vi. "

" Nous allons vous laisser sortir maintenant, " dit Violette en commençant elle aussi à pleurer.

" Non, " dit la voix de Remus. " Violette, j'ai besoin de rester seul. Je dois mettre mes pensées en ordre. "

" Ben voyons, " marmonna James. Lily lui tapa le bras furieusement.

" Ca suffit James, " dit Lily. " Je me sens assez méchante. Je ne peux pas croire que nous avons été si cruels. Oh je détesterais que vous me fassiez ce genre de choses. Surtout si j'aimais vraiment le garçon et lui non. On savait que Jen aimait Remus mais qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose. Mon dieu c'est ma faute ! " gémit Lily. Elle commença à pleurer.

" Chut, tout va bien Lily, " la réconforta Arabella en embrassant. " C'est ma faute, c'est moi qui est pensé à cette idée. " Soudain les trois filles se retrouvèrent toutes à pleurer.

" Bella, j'entends quelque chose, " dit Sirius en l'enlaçant. Les six amis collèrent l'oreille à la porte menant à la tour d'astronomie.

" Jennifer, je t'aime, " dit Remus.

" Vraiment ? " demanda Jennifer la voix pleine de larmes et d'incrédulité.

" Bien sûr ! J'avais seulement peur. Que se serait-il passer quand tu aurais découvert que j'étais un loup-garou. "

" Oh, Remus ça ne me gêne pas du tout. Je t'aime vraiment, tu sais. "

Il y eût un silence puis un drôle de bruit, ça ne pouvait être qu'une chose. 

" Ils s'embrassent, " chuchota Lily surexciter. " Oh, on a eût raison finalement. "

Arabella sourit faiblement à son amie. " Lily, je devine que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, hein ? "

James esquissa un sourire à Lily. " Allez Lily, il faut qu'on aille voir Dumbledore. "

" Dumbledore ? " répété Lily. " Pourquoi faire, James ? "

Il secoua la tête. " J'ai encore eût ces cauchemars, Lily. Ils tournèrent tous les deux à gauche pour se rendre au bureau du directeur. "

" James, " dit doucement Lily. " J'ai refait ces cauchemars aussi. Que penses-tu qu'ils signifient ? On va... mourir ? "

" Je ne sais pas, honnêtement. " James avait dit le mot de passe à la gargouille et ils montaient l'escalier menant au bureau de Dumbledore. "

" Ah, James, Lily, je ne pensais pas vous voir ici aujourd'hui. " Dumbledore sourit. " Quel est le motif de votre visite ? "

" Les cauchemars reviennent, " dit Lily.

Dumbledore secoua la tête. " je pense que vous devriez aller dans le futur pour quelques instants. "

Les deux autres se regardèrent choqués. " L'avenir ? Mais pourquoi professeur ? "

" Monsieur Potter, Miss Evans, je ne suis pas prophète. Malheureusement, notre enseignant de Divination est ce que vous appellerez inadaptée à la situation. Donc je vous enverrai faire un voyage dans e futur durant quelques minutes que je déterminerai. Mais souvenez vous de ceci : vous ne devez pas être vu. Si quelqu'un vous reconnaît votre passé, présent et avenir sera détruit. "

" Oui monsieur. "

Dumbledore retira une petite montre de sa poche. Ca ressemblait à un retourneur de temps mais avec les effets inverses. " mettez ceci autour de vos coups et tournez la 5 fois. Elle vous enverra dans l'avenir. Quand vous serez prêts à rentrer tournez la de nouveau 5 fois. Mais s'il vous plaît, faîtes attention Monsieur Potter, Miss Evans. Ne restez pas trop longtemps et n'oubliez pas : surtout ne vous faites pas voir. "

Lily prit soigneusement la monter et la plaça entre son coup et celui de James. Elle a tourné la montre 5 fois, il y eût une grande rafale de vent autour d'eux deux. L'image de leur présent devient grise et ils atterrirent dans le couloir de Sortilèges et enchantements.

" Oh quel enfer.. " commença James mais Lily l'interrompit.

" Dépêche Potter, on ne doit pas être vu, tu te souviens ? "

" T'inquiètes pas Evans, " dit James rapidement. " J'ai ma cape d'invisibilité, tu te rappelle. " Il sortit sa cape de sa poche et les recouvrit avec. 

" Quelqu'un vient, " chuchota Lily.

Les trois mêmes adolescents qu'ils avaient vu dans la boule de cristal arrivaient dans le couloir de Sortilèges, sans imaginer que les célèbres Lily et James Potter se trouvaient sous une cape d'invisibilité, en train de les observer.

" Ce Rogue, ragea le garçon roux. " Tu y crois toi qu'il veut nous faire faire un test en plein mois de décembre. C'est les vacances, pour l'amour du ciel. "

" Oh, Ron. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'étudies jamais, quand même, " claqua la jeune fille brune.

" Au moins tu n'as pas l'énigme de l'œuf à résoudre, en prime, " dit Harry, en soupirant.

" Ouais, je pense qu'on devrait d'avantages te plaindre, " admis Ron.

" Et en plus, Rogue me déteste plus que tous les autres étudiants réunis, " ajouta Harry.

" Pourquoi ? " demanda Hermione curieusement.

" Car il détestait mon père. "

James poussa un cri aiguë et Lily le frappa.

" Ow ! C'est génial, " gémit-il.

" Vous avez entendu ? " demanda Harry soudainement en se retournant. Ils étaient au moins à trois mètres de Lily et James qui n'osaient plus faire le moindre mouvement.

" Ca ressemblait à une voix, " dit Ron, en fronçant les sourcils.

" Mais je n'ai rien dit ! "

" oh pour l'amour de dieu vous avez dû entendre un fantôme. C'est probablement Peeves qui fait enrager Rusard à quelques couloirs d'ici. "

" Elle te ressemble, " marmonna James de dessous la cape.

" Ferme-là Potter. Sirius ressemble à Ron tu ne penses pas. "

" je ressemble à Harry. "

" Espèce d'idiot, c'est ton fils. "

" Maintenant j'entends quelque chose, " dit Ron en se retournant, de même qu'Harry. " Peut-être que quelqu'un à voler ta cape d'invisibilité. "

" C'est impossible. Seuls Malefoy et Rogue savent que j'ai cette cape et ils ne peuvent pas pénétrer dans la tour de gryffondor. "

" Oui mais Sirius y a réussi, l'année dernière, souviens-toi Harry, " lui dit Hermione.

Maintenant ils parlent de Sirius d'un ton plus amical. je me demande bien pourquoi, se dit James.

" Ca c'est parce que Neville était trop maladroit et qu'il avait égaré la liste des mots de passe, " dit Ron avant que Harry ne puisse répondre.

" Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'aimez pas Neville. Il est un peu...pataud. "

Ils entendirent et virent le grognement de Ron.

" Ce garçon ressemble vraiment à Sirius. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont amis, c'est comme Sirius Black et James Potter, " dit James joyeusement.

" Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord sur quelque chose, " dit Lily sèchement.

" C'est un miracle. Pour la première fois de l'histoire on est d'accord, Evans, " répondit James tout aussi sèchement.

" Tu as eût des nouvelles de Sirius dernièrement, Harry ? " demanda Hermione avec impatience. Les trois amis se rapprochèrent et scrutèrent les alentours pour voir si personne ne les regardait.

" Pas pour l'instant, " dit-il à voix basse. " Sirius m'a dit que si quoi que se soit de suspect se passait je devais le prévenir immédiatement. La dernière fois que j'en ai eût c'était juste avant la première tâche. "

" Il a du en entendre parler, quand même. " Ron sourit. " le célèbre Harry Potter est le plus rapide pour attraper son œuf doré face à un magyar à pointes. Fudge l'a fait écrire dans tous les journaux. "

" Oh ferme-là, " claqua Harry amicalement.

" Nous devrions retourner à la Tour de gryffondor, " dit Hermione soudainement. " il ne faudrait pas que Rogue nous attrape encore une fois. il pourrait enlever 50 points à Gryffondor. Et en plus vous devez réviser pour le test de potions. "

" Oh, on a largement le temps, " dit Ron en baillant paresseusement. " Mais tu as raison, on doit rentrer. Si Rogue nous attrapait, il en serait fini de nous. " Le trio partit en direction de la tour de gryffondor.

" Nous ferions mieux de rentrer maintenant, " dit Lily distinctement. Elle retourna la montre 5 fois et ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore dans leur présent.

" Comment ça s'est passé ? " leur demanda Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants.

" Très bien, " répondit James, " Bien que je sois un peu étonné. "

" Et pourquoi cela, monsieur Potter ? "

" Ben, Monsieur. Cette fois ils parlaient de Sirius d'une façon plus amicale. La dernière fois ils avaient l'air de détester son nom. "

" Ah Monsieur Potter, je ne peux pas vous expliquer cela. Ce n'est pas bon de savoir trop de choses sur notre avenir. "

" Harry et Ron sont exactement comme James et Sirius, " dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

" Et Hermione ressemble à Lily. '_Vous devriez étudier le test de potions. Ce n'est pas comme si vous n'aviez jamais étudié quand même.'_ "

Lily sembla extrêmement froissé.

Dumbledore sourit. " Vous pouvez partir maintenant, sauf si vous avez besoin de plus de réponses à certaines questions. "

Les deux ennemis secouèrent la tête et partirent du bureau. Ils eurent une conversation assez agitée après cela.

" Harry est persécuté par Rogue parce qu'il te déteste. Tu as officiellement donné la pire vie inimaginable à notre enfant. " Lily riait à présent de la tête de James.

" Hé ! " bouda James. " En plus avec qui il va habiter après... ben tu sais ? "

Lily haussa les épaules. " Dans tous les cas il ne doit sûrement pas vivre avec Pétunia. " Elle grogna à cette pensée. " Peut-être est il avec maman et papa. "

" Tu veux dire avec ma maman et mon papa, " s'indigna James. " Sinon comment explique tu qu'il est beaucoup de moi et très peu de toi. "

" C'est maintenant une insulte personnelle. Il me ressemble, il à l'air loyal. J'aime bien les regards de cette fille, Hermione. Elle ressemble à Remus. "

" Tu veux rire ? Remus est un maraudeur. Cette fille est comme toi à tous point de vue. '_Je pense que vous devez étudier pour toutes les matières. Oh je suis Lily Evans je suis miss la plus belle, la plus intelligente et la plus populaire de tout Poudlard.'_ "

" Potter, si tu ne la ferme pas... " grogna Lily.

" Lil, où étiez-vous ? " C'était Arabella qui leur parlait. Derrière elle Remus et Jennifer riait nerveusement de quelque chose.

" Remus, non pas toi, " se lamenta James. " Maintenant je suis le seul célibataire du groupe. "

" Tu n'y ai pas Jamesie, nous avons une relation Maraudeur et les-plus-jolies-filles-de-Poudlard. Tu as toujours Lily-flower. " Sirius souriait de toutes ces dents.

" Oh tu es diabolique Sirius, " soupira Lily.

" C'est une autre chose où on est d'accord, Lily, " ajouta James. " Quand je pense que quand on aura un fils on trouvera rien de mieux que de faire Sirius le parrain. "

" Vous allez avoir un fils ? " dit Sirius avidement. " Et je serais le parrain ? "

" Il paraît, " marmonna Lily, en pensant à Harry et ses amis lorsqu'il parlait de Sirius.

" Quel est son nom ? " demanda Jennifer curieusement.

" Jennifer Dean et Remus Lupin ont arrêté de s'embrasser semblerait-il, " annonça Sirius comme s'il faisait le commentaire d'un match de Quidditch.

" Ferme-là Sirius, " grogna Remus devenant rouge.

" Son nom est Harry Potter, " dit Lily simplement.

" Sympa comme nom. J'aurais cru que tu aurais choisi un nom ressemblant à Jamesie, " dit Sirius en se baissant pour éviter un mauvais sort. " Tu pourrais faire attention Jamesie ! "

" Il ne t'a jamais appelé James dans ta vie ? " demanda Violette.

" Pas que je me souvienne, " grommela James.

" Tiens voilà Deanna, " grogna Lily.

En effet Deanna entrait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec son nouveau petit ami. Elle fit un signe chaleureux à Lily et un petit sourire à James qui se dirigeait vers le dortoir des garçons.

" Qui a raison maintenant ? " dit Jennifer en riant.

" Comme si toi et Remus n'aviez pas déjà fait ce genre de choses, " gronda Arabella

" Nous ne le faisions pas. Nous étions sur le point de le faire, " répliqua Jennifer. Remus ne dit rien.

Lily soupira. " Qu'est-ce que ça donnera au examen de Métamorphose, cette année ? "

" Oh mon Dieu Lil ! Tu ne penses donc qu'à cela ? "

" Non Bella, je pense aussi à Potter. "

" C'est vrai ? " demanda Arabella en souriant d'un air ravi.

" Oui. Je pense à comment le maudire au point qu'il regrette jusqu'à la fin de sa vie d'avoir mis un pied à Poudlard. "

" J'aurais besoin d'avoir une éducation magique puisque je suis née dans une famille de sorciers, " dit James d'un air détaché.

" Oh, tu veux dire que c'est plus important d'apprendre la magie pour des sangs purs ou des demi sangs comme toi que pour une fille née de parents Moldus comme moi ? " Lily couru dans son dortoir en pleurant.

" Enfin, James, " soupira Sirius en regardant la jeune fille gravissant les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles en pleurant.

" Tu aurais dû y penser à deux fois avant de sortir cette bêtise, " dit doucement Peter.

" Je sais, je sais, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne voulais vraiment dire cela. "

" Aller va la rejoindre James et demande lui pardon, " dit Arabella. Elle ne semblait pas fâché mais triste plutôt.

James soupira et alla à sa recherche dans son dortoir. Il la trouva en train de sangloter sur son lit. Quand elle vit qu'il était là elle se tourna vers lui ses yeux verts pleins de larmes.

" Je suis désolée, " dit elle doucement avant que James ne puissent dire un seul mot. " Je sais que je régis de façon excessive. Mais tout ceci –le futur- m'effraie. Savoir que je vais t'épouser toi et qu'on aura un fils. Que je vais mourir en le protégeant. C'est trop d'un coup que je puisse contrôler. "

" Je sais, " chuchota James. " Ne t'en préoccupe pas. On a encore 5 ans et demi à passer à Poudlard. Ce sera nos meilleures années. "

Lily sourit en essuyant ses larmes. " On va être de bons ennemis Ok ? "

" Parfait. "

Leurs 6 amis virent les deux ennemis descendre ensemble les escaliers.

" Vous êtes amis maintenant ? Vous sortez ensemble ? " demanda avidement Sirius.

" Sirius, nous nous détestons toujours autant mais nous sommes des ennemis calmes, " dit James.

Sirius grogna. " Ca Jamesie c'est la chose la plus stupide que tu as pu dire de toute ta vie. Ca n'a pas de sens. "

" Mais si, " dit Lily en souriant.

" Tu te sens bien Lil ? " demanda Jennifer étonnée.

" Oui. J'ai réagit un peu vivement mais tous va bien, mais ça va mieux. J'ai repris mon sang-froid. Désolé si j'ai effrayé quelqu'un. "

Peter grinça des dents. Lily sourit au pauvre garçon. " Tout va bien, je ne lui ai pas fait de mal. " Peter se détendit et lui fit un grand sourire.

" Lily, tu nous effrayes constamment, " dit Arabella puisque son ami étais toujours joyeuse. " Les cheveux rouges ardents... les yeux couleur émeraude... un changement d'humeur toutes les 5 secondes... "

" Ca suffit... " gémit James. " Siri on va à l'entraînement de Quidditch. "

" Depuis quand ? "

" Depuis que Johnson l'a annoncé hier. "

" Oh bien, bien. je savais pas. Je n'écoute pas trop ce maniaque. Mon Dieu c'est vrai qu'on a entraînement de Quidditch ? "

" Puisque je te le dis. "

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle commune.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. " Jamesie, on a pas entraînement de Quidditch, Bonkers était dans son dortoir. "

" Nous devons faire cette potion pour devenir Animagi, tu te souviens ? Ca va nous prendre au moins trois ans. "

" Alors dans ce cas où sont Remus et Peter ? "

" Juste devant toi. "

C'était vrai. Remus et Peter attendaient patiemment les deux garçons. 

" Bon... James, il te ressemblait vraiment ton fils ? " demanda Remus.

" Il est cool, mais il a l'air de subir beaucoup de tension. "

" On se demande pourquoi. Il est le célèbre Harry Potter, James et en plus il est le 4° champion du tournoi des trois sorciers. "

" Il ne s'est pas déroulé depuis es siècles ! " gémit James. " Comment il a fait ? Et pour être 4° champion en plus. "

" Il a l'air d'y participer par accident, " dit Remus lentement. " J'ai entendu un Prophète... "

" Trelawney ? " demanda Sirius en grognant.

" Non c'est une folle, espèce d'idiot, " claqua James gentiment. " Non c'est probablement Vil –c'est quoi son nom déjà ?- professeur Vilenski. "

" Ouais c'est ça, " dit Remus. " C'est une prophète vraiment étonnante. "

" Remus, aurais-tu flashé sur elle ? " le taquina Sirius.

" Non ! "

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? " demanda Peter curieusement.

" Pas grand chose ! je crois qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on en sache trop sur notre avenir. "

" Nous y sommes, " indiqua James en arrivant à la salle de bains du bout du couloir. Les 4 garçons se dépêchèrent d'y entrer pour terminer leur potion qui bouillonnait près d'un lavabo. 

" je comprends pas pourquoi on peut pas faire cela dans notre dortoir, " dit Sirius.

" MacGonagall nous attraperait. Et en plus les filles viennent dans nos dortoirs à tout bout de champ. Comment réagirait-elle ? "

" Elle ne dirait rien, " dit Remus doucement. " Après tout elles savent déjà que je suis... Et bien vous savez. "

" Justement. Ces filles sont trop curieuses. En plus si Evans nous voyait elle nous ferait un exposé sur le fait qu'il ne faut pas enfreindre le règlement. Et cette fois c'est pire il s'agit de la loi ! Si Evans nous attrape on serait mort. Au sens propre comme au figuré. "

" Pourquoi Lily et toi vous ne sortez pas ensemble, James ? " demanda Remus doucement. " En fait nous sortons tous avec une fille de sa bande il ne manque plus que vous deux. "

" Oh non Remi, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, " se lamenta James.

" Remi ? " questionna Remus en haussant les sourcils.

" Tu as besoin d'un surnom comme nous tous. Remi te vas bien. "

" Ouais c'est toujours mieux que Siri. "

" Hé ! "

" Allez les gars, on doit s'y mettre. "

" Où diable sont les garçons ? " demanda Arabella d'un air absent en faisant une partie d'échecs avec Jennifer.

" Probablement en train de violer une autre règle, " dit Lily. " Surtout Potter. Ils entraîne le reste des Maraudeurs à violer tous les règlement que Poudlard à pu faire depuis son existence. "

" Il ferait un bon préfet, " dit Violette qui lisait un livre.

" Et tu ferais un bonne préfète, " ajouta Arabella.

" C'est sans espoir, " soupira Lily. " Moi et Potter... préfet et préfète ? Je veux dire... ce ne serait pas étonnent pour moi mais Potter... préfet ? C'est l'idée la plus stupide qui n'est jamais été énoncé sur cette Terre. "

" Vous êtes les meilleurs étudiant de deuxième année, " dit Arabella en e redressant.

" Quand Remus va enfin arrivé ? " demanda Jennifer en baillant.

" Tu penses tout le temps à Remus, " se moqua Arabella.

Jennifer rougit. " Tu penses tous les jours à Sirius. "

" Ben... C'est différent. Tu n'es même pas intéressée pas les garçon s en général. Tu dis toujours qu'ils sont vantards. Surtout les Maraudeurs. Alors pourquoi ? "

" Parce que Remus est le seul homme qui compte à mes yeux, " dit rêveusement Jennifer.

" Et elle disait que j'étais trop romantique, " dit Violette.

" Pourquoi es-tu si calme Lil ? " demanda Arabella quelques instants plus tard.

Lily haussa les épaules. " Je réfléchis. C'est énervant de penser à ça. "

" James Potter ? "

" Tu devrais arrêter de faire ce genre de bêtises, James Potter ! " cria Lily en sautant hors de son fauteuil ses yeux verts flamboyant de rage. Ses trois amies se recroquevillèrent dans leurs sièges alors que le reste de la salle commune la dévisageait avec de gros yeux.

" Désolée, " marmonna Lily en reprenant sa place initiale. " Vous savez ma vie ne sera pas facile. Savoir que je vais me marier avec James, avoir un gosse et mourir... "

" Nous savons que c'est dur pour toi Lily, " dit Bella doucement. " Mais ma mère dit qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur de la mort. C'est juste une grande aventure après la vie. "

" Ouais tu as sans doute raison. Je viens de souhaiter que Dumbledore me lance un sortilège amnésie pour que j'oublie tout ce futur. "

" Salut les filles, " dit Sirius en passant par l'ouverture du portrait suivit des trois autres maraudeurs.

" Où vous étiez ? " demanda Arabella en craint presque. " J'étais inquiète pour vous ! "

" La pratique de Quidditch, Bella. Tu n'as pas entendu Jamesie ? " demanda Sirius.

" Une pratique de Quidditch durant 2 heures ? "

Sirius haussa les épaules nonchalamment. " J'ai dit que Johnson était un vrai maniaque. "

" Tu as raison, " approuva James en essuyant sa transpiration du front. " Il nous a vidé de toute énergie. "

" Pourquoi Remus et Peter étaient-ils avec vous ? " demanda Jennifer, ses yeux devenant plus étroits.

" T'inquiètes pas, ton Remus n'a pas été abîmé, " dit Sirius en désignant un Remus rougissant. " Lui et Pete sont venus regarder la pratique de Quidditch, c'est tout. "

" Pourquoi es-tu si calme Lil ? " demanda James à la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges. " Ce n'est pas à cause de ce qu'on a vu dans notre voyage dans le temps, j'espère ? "

" C'est... " Lily soupira. "... Trop d'un seul coup. "

" Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai confiance en toi, tu t'en remettras. " James caressa légèrement sa joue et monta dans le dortoir des garçons.

" Je suppose que c'est comme cela que Jamesie déteste Lily flower, " dit Sirius l'air extrêmement insulté.

" James est vraiment sympa, " dit Lily en enroulant une de ses mèches de cheveux rouge autour de son doigt.

" Pourquoi êtes de vous de bons ennemis ? " exigea Sirius.

" Parce que c'est mieux pour nous pour l'instant. Nous aimons toujours embêter l'autre donc on est pas prêt à être amis pour l'instant. Et nous aimons jouer des farces à l'autre, ce qui n'est pas bon pour l'amitié. " Lily sourit.

" Lily Potter tu es une idiote, " soupira Arabella avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait dit.

" C'est Lily _Evans_. Bella arrête de dire des sottises, " gémit Lily.

" Lily Potter te va bien tu ne trouves as ? " demanda Vi timidement.

" Argh ! " Après cela Lily leur lança à tous un regard rempli de frustration et monta dans le dortoir des filles.

" Oh non pas encore lui, " soupira Lily en voyant Rogue approché de la table des Gryffondors. Ses trois amies grognèrent elles aussi en l'apercevant. Les Maraudeurs, eux ne remarquèrent pas grand chose.

" Bonjour Sang de bourbe, " dit-il à Lily en ricanant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était contente que quelqu'un l'appelle Sang de bourbe. Rogue s'était apparemment remis de cet engouement ridicule.

" Je ne t'ai jamais aima, " chuchota Rogue, ses lèvres touchant presque son oreille. " Ce Potter avait jeté un sortilège sur moi. Jamais je ne t'aimerai, ce serait insensé. " Il retourna à la table des Serpentards ses yeux lançant des éclairs à James et ses amis.

" La farce était amusante, n'est-ce pas Evans ? " demanda James en lui souriant. " Heureusement pour toi le sortilège ne durait qu'une année. "

" James Potter, je ne peux pas croire que tu es fait quelque chose comme ça ! " hurla Lily.

" Je suis vraiment désolé Lil, mais j'étais trop fâché contre toi l'année dernière, " admis James.

Lily se figea. Il ne l'avait jamais appelé 'Lil' avant. " Bien Jamesie, je pense qu'il me faudra quelques jours pour te pardonner. " Lily lui fit un petit sourire.

Ce fût au tour de James de se figer. jamais elle ne l'avait appelé 'Jamesie' avant.

" James Potter, ça c'était vraiment une plaisanterie douteuse ! " grogna Arabella avec colère.

James haussa les épaules. " C'était pour s'amuser. Poudlard est toujours si _sirious_. " (Note de la traductrice : en anglais Sirious veut dire sérieux et ce jeux de mot est courant avec le prénom Sirius. Je ne peux pas le retraduire an français alors je laisserais Sirious dans ces cas-là.)

" Poudlard est comme moi ? " demanda Sirius en prenant part à la conversation.

" Ca Siri, c'était très nul comme blague ! " grogna James.

" Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui a forcé Rogue à être amoureux de Lily ? " demanda Sirius presque avec crainte. " Mon Dieu James tu es un génie ! " Il se mit à piquer un fou rire.

" Ce n'était pas très sympa mais très amusant, " dit Remus, en souriant un petit peu.

" Allez Bella tu ne va pas lui être rancunière ! " dit Sirius. " C'était assez drôle. C'est évident qu'un Serpentard ne pourra jamais tomber amoureux d'une Gryffondor. "

" C'est possible, " dit Jen en mâchant une cuisse de poulet. " C'est toujours possible pour deux ennemis de s'aimer. Prenez ces deux-là par exemple. " Elle montra James et Lily du doigt. " Ils se détestent et pourtant ils vont s'aimer et se marier. "

" Jenny, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine, " la gronda espièglement Remus.

" Oui Rémi ! "

" Hé ! Ca c'est mon surnom ! voleuse ! " dit James en agitant le bras avec frénésie.

Lily roula des yeux. " Oh grandit un peu Potter. "

" Oui miss je suis Hermione la plus intelligente. "

" Hermione ? Qui s'est ça ? " demanda Sirius.

" Une des meilleurs amies de Harry, je crois. Elle est exactement comme Lily. '_Vous devriez réviser pour le test de potions tous les deux. Et nos BUSE arrivent bientôt.'_ Mon dieu ils étaient en 4° année seulement. " Sirius sourit.

" Harry semble être... et bien comme nous, " dit James d'un ton attentionné. " Dumbledore a dit qu'il était courageux, loyal, gentil. Qu'il aimait violer les règlements comme nous mais pas dans ce sens là. Il dit qu'il viole les règlements pour sauver la vie des autres. "

" Ca ressemble à un rêve, " dit Lily. " J'ai toujours voulu un enfant qui risque sa vie pour sauver celles des autres. Même si je ne serais pas là pour le voir. "

" Assez de mauvais esprit, " gémit Sirius. " Ou alors je vais déprimer. jamesie, nous n'avons pas fait de farces depuis des semaines. On doit en faire une ou notre nom légendaire des Maraudeurs se dissipera. "

" Que devons nous faire ? " demanda avidement James.

Sirius haussa les sourcils. " Jamesie, c'est toi le chef de notre groupe. Que devons nous faire ? "

" Tu es l'autre chef, " répliqua James. 

" Tu es le principal. "

" Ouais. On n'a qu'a embêter Rogue. "

" Sans aucun doute. "

" Vous allez faire une farce à Rogue ? Je peux vous aider ? " demanda Lily.

Sirius regarda nerveusement James et il vit qu'il examinait Lily de la tête aux pieds. A son grand étonnement il dit : " Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ? "

" Nous aussi ? " demanda Arabella en parlant de Vi, Jen et elle.

" Ok on la fera à huit, " dit James. Ils allèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et commencèrent à parler du projet de faire une farce aux Serpentards.

" Bella et toi vous devrez... je ne sais pas... les intimider ou un truc dans le genre, " dit James à voix basse. " Remus, Jennifer, Violette, Peter, vous devrez les empêcher de rentrer dans leur salle commune, de la manière que vous voulez. Sirius et moi on ira leur voler leurs devoirs.

" Oui même Hurst devra les punir si ils n'ont pas leurs devoirs, " dit Sirius en souriant à cette pensée.

" Ce plan est génial, " dit Lily à voix rauque. " C'était entièrement mon idée et celle de Sirius, " ajouta-t-elle.

" Non en fait c'était la mienne Evans, " claqua James. Lily rit.

" Oui je sais. C'est amusant les gars de vous voir autant travailler pour une chose si simple. "

" Ce n'est pas si simple. "

Cependant James fût coupé par Deanna qui approchait avec son petit ami, Kévin Patil.

" Bonjour James, " dit elle joyeusement.

" Bonjour Deanna, " dit James plutôt froidement. " Tu m'excuseras mais en ce moment on est un peu occupé. "

" Tu sors avec Lily ? " demanda-t-elle de sa voix sucré dégoûtante.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille ? " demanda James assez étonné.

" C'est évident. Tu es toujours en train de flirter avec elle. " Elle grimaça.

" Flirter ? " gémit Lily. " On ne flirte jamais ! "

" Dîtes ce que vous voulez mais c'est vrai. Allez viens Kévin on y va. " Elle et Kévin disparurent de l'autre côté de la salle commune de Gryffondor. 

" Comment se fait-il que cette fille pense que je flirte avec James ? "

" Bien je suis assez d'accord avec Deanna mais si je ne l'aime pas trop, " admis Jennifer.

" Pardon ? " le visage de Lily était pale de colère.

" Euh... "

" Violette, toi qui a le bon sens du groupe qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? " demanda Lily.

" Je-je ne suis pas sûre, " balbutia Violette.

" Oh oubliez cela ! Deanna est une idiote. "

Il continuèrent à parler de leur plan.

" Roguie ! " Lily et Arabella sautaient pratiquement à travers la salle commune de Serpentard. Les yeux de Rogue s'élargirent.

" Evans, " dit-il froidement. " que fais-tu dans notre salle commune ? "

" Ouais, " claqua Lestrange d'un ton froid. " les sangs de bourbe ne sont pas permis ici. "

Lily haussa les sourcils. " Oh j'ai un problème avec une potion et le professeur Hurst m'a dit de te demander de m'aider avec Arabella. "

" Oh si c'est ce que veux le professeur Hurst, " dit Rogue en souriant.

Lily sourit. C'était encore plus facile qu'elle ne le pensait puisque Rogue ne poserait pas de questions et écouterait tout ce que lui dirait le professeur Hurst.

" Oh j'ai oublié mes affaires de Potions. Tu voudrais m'expliquer tout ce que tu sais sur ma potion de rétrécissement ? " Elle avait prit de l'encre, un parchemin et une plume d'oie et prenait des notes sur tout ce qu'il disait, les ingrédients, les effets secondaires...

Pendant de temps Arabella essayait de distraire le reste de la bande des Serpentards.

" Tu ne serais pas la petite amie de Black ? " demanda Avery en regardant la jeune fille brune aux cheveux bouclés.

" On peut dire cela comme ça je suppose, " répondit-elle en souriant.

" Humpf, au moins elle est sang pur, " marmonna Wilkes en examinant Arabella de près.

" Tu es pris d'affection pour la meilleure amie d'une sang de bourbe, Wilkes ? " demanda Rosier, silencieux la plupart du temps.

" Bien sûr que non, " sourit Wilkes. " Devenir ami avec une sang de bourbe abaisse le niveau d'une sang pur. " Ils éclatèrent tous de rire y compris Rogue qui faisait une conférence sur les potions à Lily.

" Je suppose que les gens comme vous se croient supérieur parce qu'ils sont pure sang. Vous me dégoûtez ! " dit Arabella. 

De l'autre côté de la salle commune Violette, Peter, Jennifer et Remus empêchait des Serpentards de monter dans leurs dortoirs.

" Je sais pas qui t'a invité Lupin, mais je t'assure que je ne fais pas de conférence sur les potions, " claqua un Serpentard de troisième année. " je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu es là avec tes petits amis. "

Les 4 se regardèrent et Jennifer dit : " Et bien on ne peut pas faire de mal en venant ici. "

" Qui sait ce que peut faire des sacs de crasse Gryffondors. "

" Les gryffondors ne sont pas des sacs de crasse ! " gémit Violette.

Les Serpentards grognèrent. " Tu es la fille de Walker, pas vrai ? Tu es une sang pur. Ta mère a dû être morte de honte quand tu as été envoyé à Gryffondor. Ta mère était à Serpentard. Ma mère et la tienne étaient de bonnes amies. Pourquoi ta mère a épousé ce sac de crasse de gryffondor ? "

Violette secoua la tête furieusement. Tout le monde même Rogue s'était arrêté pour voir la confusion qui régnait. Violette était toujours douce et calme sauf quand on insultait sa famille.

" Comment... comment oser vous traiter mon père de sac de crasse ? Ma mère a été très fière que je sois envoyer à Gryffondor comme mon père. Ma mère a eût la honte de sa vie lorsque elle a été envoyé à Serpentard. Elle a déshonoré sa famille. Elle a pleuré et m'a embrassé quand elle a sut que je n'avais pas été envoyé dans son ancienne maison. Ma mère dit que cette maison était pleine de bons à rien ! " Violette s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

Tout le monde dévisagea Violette. Même James et Sirius qui étaient excités par leur farce avaient oublié pourquoi ils étaient là.

Lily rassembla ses affaires et sortit de la salle commune de Serpentard suivit de tous les autres.

" Vi... Je suis désolée de t'avoir entraîné dans cette histoire, " marmonna Lily en sortant des cachots.

" Ce n'est pas ta faute, j'ai voulu venir et au moins j'ai pu vider mon sac. "

" C'est vrai que ta mère était à Serpentard ? " demanda doucement Arabella.

Violette soupira. " Oui. Toute sa famille était passé à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle donc elle a déshonorer sa famille. Après elle est tombée amoureuse de mon père qui était à Gryffondor. Ils se sont épousés et sa famille ne l'a pas ennuyé parce que ma mère était à Serpentard. " Alors elle s'aperçut de la présence de Sirius et James et leur demanda : " Alors vous avez eût le temps de faire cette farce ? "

" Non on a complètement oublié. "

" Ca ne fait rien. On a tout le temps de la faire, " dit-elle un lueur machiavélique étrange dans le regard.

Lily sourit. " Je pense que nous allons leur faire une farce encore plus grande. " Ils se mirent tous à rire et se dirigèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor.

La suite demain ou après demain

Jennifer Evans


	6. Deuxième année : Partie III

Deuxième année : Partie III

Arabella soupira de façon spectaculaire. " Tu sais... J'aimerais rencontrer Harry. "

Les yeux de Lily s'élargirent. " Tu aimerais quoi ? "

" Rencontrer Harry. "

" Mais tu ne peux pas faire cela ! "

" Pourquoi ? "

" il en va de l'avenir, Bella. Que ferit-il si il voyait son père et sa mère mort depuis longtemps à ces côtés avec 30 ans de moins. Je vais te le dis moi. Il s'évanouirait et ferait un arrêt cardiaque. "

Arabella grogna. " C'était juste une pensée. il a l'air d'être un gentil garçon. "

" Si on considère qu'il a l'air d'avoir vécu un enfer et qu'il a été pourchassé par un sorcier toute ça vie, ouais c'en est un. "

" Je devine qu'il n'a pas vécu avec Sirius alors. "

" Non quiconque qui aurait vécu avec Sirius serait heureux. "

il y eût un boom et le portrait s'ouvrit sur un James furieux.

" Evans, " cria-t-il. " Viens ici. "

Lily roula les yeux. " Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? "

" Tu ne lui as pas fait une autre farce ? "

" Je t'en prie Bella, je n'ai pas fait de farce depuis deux mois. A quoi penses-tu ? " Elle se dirigea vers James surprise par sa colère.

" James Potter, qu'est ce que je t'ai fait de mal ? "

" Beaucoup de choses. je reviens du bureau de Dumbledore. Il m'a dit où Harry allait habiter après notre mort. Chez ta soeur, Pétunia. "

La bouche de Lily s'ouvrit en grand. " Tu... tu plaisantes ? "

" Non, " répondit-il catégoriquement. " C'est la vérité. "

" Pourquoi ne pas avoir donner harry à Sirius, ou Remus ou un autre de nos amis ? Pourquoi à Pétunia ? "

" James grimaça. " Dumbledore a ses raisons. "

Lily le regarda furieusement. " Tu dis toujours ce genre de choses. Il a ses raisons. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs. Ca peut aussi être son cas. "

" Il ne nous dira pas qui nous a assassiné, " ajouta James.

" Pourquoi pas ? "

" Ca affectera l'avenir. En plus il va nous lancer un sortilège d'amnésie pour qu'on oublie tout ça. De même qu'à tous ceux qui sont au courant de cette histoire. "

Lily soupira. " J'ai toujours voulu rencontrer Hermione. "

" C'est normal. On dirait ton clone. Vous aimez toutes les deux étudier. James et Sirius sont plus raisonnable. "

" Evidemment, je les ait beaucoup observé et ils ressemblent vraiment à Sirius et moi. Ils sont aussi proches que des frères. "

" Le pauvre, il a besoin d'amour dans sa vie, " dit Lily en soupirant une fois de plus. " je suis vraiment contente que Dumbledore nous ait dit que des gens prendront soin de lui lorsque nous ne serons plus là. "

" Tout le monde est pauvre pour toi, " dit James.

" Tout le monde sauf toi, " claqua Lily.

" Evans, quand est le prochain test de potions ? "

" Ah ferme-là James Potter. "

" Soudain MacGonagall pénétra furieusement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

" Bien, Black, Potter, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? "

James et Sirius se regardèrent, décondertés.

" Nous n'avons rien fait professeur MacGonagall. "

MacGonagall grogna. " J'entends cela à chaque fois. Maintenant qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? "

" Qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé avoir fait ? "

MacGonagall soupira et sortit sa baguette pour leur lancer un sort et Sirius et James dirent tout haut leur conversation.

" De quoi parle MacGonagall ? "

" je ne sais pas. probablement Rogue a fait une farce et rejette la faute sur nous.

" C'est diabolique. "

MacGonagall roula les yeux. " Bon... nous verrons cela. " Elle sortit de la salle commune sans un autre mot.

" MacGonagall a placé un sort sur nous, " gémit Sirius.

" Calme toi elle essayait seulement de voir si vous disiez la vérité, " claqua Lily.

" Pourquoi on l'aurait pas fait ? " demanda James.

Arabella grogna. " Vous essayez toujours de la berner, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle ne fasse plus confiance à aucun d'entre vous. "

" Oh les gars vous êtes si profond que je me demanda comment les filles font pour tomber amoureuse de vous, " dit Jennifer.

" Ca c'est très bas, " dit James. " On est pas dragueur. Sirius a déjà Arabella et moi je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment aux filles. "

" Ca c'est parce que Jamesie ne vit que pour les beaux yeux de Lily, " dit Sirius en souriant.

" Quoi ? "

" Réagit, tu sais que tu aimes Lily. "

" Je ne l'aime pas ! "

Le plus triste c'est que Deanna se promenait par là sans Kevin (ce qui était un miracle). Elle fit un beau sourire à James qui l'ignora complètement.

" Alors toi et Lily vous sortez ensemble maintenant ? " demanda Deanna doucement.

Il se tourna vers elle. " Non, que fais-tu ici ? "

" Et bien je suis aussi à Gryffondor, tu vois et c'est aussi ma salle commune. "

Lily toussa bruyamment sans doute pour masquer un éclat de rire.

" Tu vas bien ? " demanda James plein de sollicitude. " Prends ma cape si tu as froid. "

Lily sourit largement. " Non ça ira James, merci. " Soudain les 7 amis éclatèrent de rire à la plus rande confusion de James. Alors il compris.

" Deanna, " demanda-t-il doucement. " Tu voudrais pas m'accompagner au lac ? "

Deanna haussa un sourcil et lui répondit : " Je suis désolée James mas je sors déjà avec Kevin et en plus tu n'es qu'en deuxième année. " Elle rit vivement et s'éloigna d'un pas digne.

" Pitoyable chauve-souris, " marmonna James.

" Lily t'accompagnera, " dit Peter avec un grand sourire.

" Ah bon ? " dit Lily en fixant Peter.

" Euh non peut-êter pas en fait, " dit Peter rapidement.

James fronça les sourcils. " Viens ici, Evans, tu vas m'accompagner autour du lac. "

Lily soupira. " Bein si ça peut te faire plaisir. "

Comme les deux se dirigèrent à l'extérieure. " Okay Potter, c'est quoi tout ça ? "

" De quoi tu parles ? "

" Okay, tu sais que tu me détestes, alors pourquoi veux tu me traîner au bord du lac ? "

" Evans quelle est ta devise ? "

Lily fronça les sourcils. " Je n'en est pas. "

" Si tu en as une. C'est les règles passent avant tout y compris les amis et la famille. "

" Lily rougit d'humiliation. " C'est ne pas vrai ! "

" Ah bon ? "

" Non ça ne l'est pas. Maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi tu m'entraînes là-bas. "

" Je veux te parler. "

" De quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'aimais pas m'insulter en public. "

" C'est bon, je voulais te parler de Harry. "

" A quel propos sur lui ? "

" D'abord c'est notre fils. "

Lily roula les yeux. " Oh seul un génie pourrait deviner cela, " dit-elle sarcastiquement.

" Arrêtes de ricaner ! Si c'est notre fils c'est qu'on doit s'épouser plus tard.. Euh beaucoup plus tard. "

" Le résultat d'un génie, Potter. " Lily devenait de plus en plus sarcastique au fil du temps.

" Bon je vais t'étonner sur un point au moins. J'ai peur. "

Cette fois Lily ne dit rien. Elle était très étonnée. James Potter qui était un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch avec plein de filles autour de lui... avait peur ? C'était risible mais Lily avait du tact et elle s'était retenue de rire pour ne pas le froisser.

" Peur ? Mais de quoi ? "

" Tout ça si vite. Nous savons que nous allons nous épouser plus tard alors que nous nous détestons cordialement. Nous savons que nous allons mourir ensemble. je veux dire... nous sommes trop jeune pour contrôler ce genre de choses. "

Lily soupira. " Dumbledore va nous lancer un sort d'amnésie mais c'est vrai que c'est effrayant. Savoir que je vais t'épouser toi et qu'on va avoir un enfant et mourir. Mais je suppose que c'est ça qu'on appel le destin. "

James sourit. " Tu n'es pas si méchante Evans. "

" Oh vraiment ? Ben... toi tu l'es... "

" Hé ! "

Lily rit. " C'est trop personnel. "

" Tu as raison. "

" Je m'ennuie, " se plaignit Arabella. " J'aimerais que Sirius soit là. "

Jennifer roula les yeux. " Tu penses tout le temps à Sirius ? "

" Hé je ne te parlais pas ! Et tu penses à Remus tout le temps. "

" C'est pas pareil, Remus et doux et gentil et Sirius, il l'est pas. "

" Maintenant tu m'insulte personnellement. "

" Hé ! je ne parlais pas de toi. "

" Si tu insultes mon petit ami c'est comme si tu m'insultais personnellement. "

Lily qui regardait la scène assise confortablement dans un fauteuil riait. " Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de penser aux garçons 5 minutes ? "

" Non on ne peut pas Lily, " dit Bella en souriant. " En plus je serais toi je ne parlerais pas. Je t'ai vue hier soir près du lac avec James vous câlinant. "

" Lily éclata de rire. " Câlinant ? Je n'appelerais pas ça comme ça. Nous discutions simplement de choses. "

" Quel genre de choses ? "

Lily secoua la tête d'incrédulité. " Tu es vraiment curieuse, pas vrai ? "

" Bien sûr. "

" Tu sais le premier jour dans le Poudalrd Express tu étais plus timide. "

" Ca c'est parce que je ne connaissais personne. Maintenant je peux rebondir sur ce qu'on me dit. "

Les quatre filles rirent et les Maraudeurs rentrèrent dans la salle commune avec un sourire stupide plaqué sur le visage.

" Lily Evans, quelle joie de te revoir, " dit-il en souriant et en embrassant sa main qu'elle retira sa main violemment en rougissant furieusement.

" Ils vont former un superbe couple, " dit Arabella en souriant et en regardant les deux ennemis qui flirtaient (bien qu'ils n'auraient jamais admis qu'ils flirtaient.) effrontément l'un avec l'autre.

" C'est deux-là sont destinés à vivrent ensemble, " dit Sirius en les regardant. " Tu sais Bella, je crois que nous devrions essayer une ou deux techniques pour les mettre ensemble. "

Arabella sourit mais secoua la tête. " Non ils nous assassineraient et se tueraient entre eux. Nous devons laisser faire le destin. Mais si ça ne marche pas au bout de quelques temps, on agira. "

" D'accord. "

Pendant ce temps Remus et Jennifer avait leur propre conversation.

" Lily et James flirte de feçon si voyante, " dit Jennifer. " Si seulement ils l'admettaient. "

" Ok Jenny. C'est bizarre comme ils peuvent se voiler la face. Si nous pouvions seulement les pousser un petit peu. "

" Remus Lupin, tu sais que nous ne devrions pas. Nous devons laisser le destin agir. Nous savons qu'ils finiront ensemble de toute façon. En plus Sirius et Arabella doivent probablement parler de ça. Ils se fâcheraient si on ruinait leur plan. "

" Et James ne me le pardonnerait jamais. "

Jennifer sourit à cette phrase. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? "

Remus sourit. " James aime Lily, c'est certain, mais il ne l'admettra pas si facilement comme tu peux le voir. " Il regarda le garçon brun qui parlait avec la fille aux cheveux rouges.

" Ouais et je suis sûre que Lily l'aime aussi. Au moins si ils pouvaient arrêter de se disputer. Ca arrangerait tou le monde. "

Lily grogna. " Potter je n'essaierai pas d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, je ne veux pas y jouer, c'est hors de question. "

" Vous les filles, vous êtes si peureuses ! " cria James. " Admets le Evans tu as seulement peur. "

" Ok je l'admets, " dit Lily. " J'ai peur du vide. J'ai le vertige, je ne peux pas aller voler si haut. "

" Je comprends. Tu sais je parie que les autres sont en train de parler de nous. Probablement de la meilleure façon pour nous réunir, comme dit Sirius tous les jours. "

" Sirius est un grand parleur, " dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils. " Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on le nommera parrain. "

James sourit coupablement. " C'était probablement mon idée. Mais tu as fait Arabella marraine. "

" Et pour une bonne raison ! Bella est digne de confiance... la plus part du temps. En plus ces deux-là forment un joli couple et ils vont sans doute se marier c'est pour cea qu'on va les nommer parrains de Harry, " les yeus de lily se remplirent de larmes à la mention du nom de Harry.

" Tu vas bien ? " demanda James, soucieux. " Tu paraît pâle. "

" James, je viens d'avoir le rêve le plus étrange hier soir. Harry se battait en duel de sorciers et un fil long et oré connectait leurs deux baguettes. Nous sommes sortit du fil doré et je donnais des instructons à Harry... pour prendre le portoloin pour retourner à Poudlard. Et tu lui disais _Fait le maintenant... fait-le maintenant._ "

Les yeux de James s'élargirent. " Moi aussi j'ai fait un drôle de rêve. J'étais dans les nuages et je parlais à Sirius, je lui donnais des instructions. Je pense que j'étais dans le ciel. "

" Et j'étais là ? "

" Oui, tu étais à côtés de moiet tu me disais des choses occasionnellement. C'était à propos de harry. Comme si il était en état de dépression. "

" Pauvre garçon. je voudrais tellement en savoir plus de l'avenir. C'est un garçon si courageux avec un passé pénible et un présent pitoyable. Nous ne lui avons pas donné une vie facile. "

" Au moins si nous étions vivants. Mais c'est impossible, on doit mourir. On ne peut échapper à la mort. "

Lily sourit. " Tu sais, je crois que nous commençons à nous aimer... comme des amis. "

James parût horrifié. " C'est pas drôle ! "

" Sans aucun doute ! "

Ils rejoignirent chacun leur dortoir personnel afin de préparer une blague à faire à l'autre.

" James Potter, où es-tu ? " criait Lily dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ses cheveux qui était sa plus grande fierté était devenu noir corbeau, la couleur qu'elle avait dit qu'elle ne voudrait jamais avoir pour ses cheveux et elle avait des mèches violettes qui partaient dans tous les sens.

" Ah, Evans, joli travail, n'est-ce pas ? "

Lily se tourna et ses yeux se posèrent sur le garçon brun. 

" Tu vas me le payer James ! "

James sourit. " j'ai pensé qu'on devait continuer à nous faire des farces comme tous les ennemis. "

" Je sais mais... mais, " elle en bégayait. " Mes cheveux, tu sais que c'est ma plus grande fierté en dehors du travail scolaire. james Potter, tu es le pire blagueur de l'école entière. "

" Ah Evans, ce n'est qu'une douce vengeance. Hier tu as annoncé à l'école entière que je voulais sortir avec Kelly Midgeon. Maintenant elle bat des cils à chaque seconde où je passe à proximité d'elle. " Il fit une atroce grimace.

" Ben ça m'a amuser. "

" Comme moi tes cheveux. "

Elle réfléchit et soupira. " Oh alors tu veux dire que je ne devrais pas être autant fâché.

" Lily ! " Arabella, Violette et Jennifer couraient vers elle. Elles s'arrétèrent net lorsqu'elles virent les cheveux de Lily.

" Qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ? " demanda Violette en suffoquant, ses yeux s'élargissant.

Lily pointa un doigt accusateur en direction de James. " Potter. "

Arabella sourit. " Ca c'est parfait, c'est de l'art. "

James s'inclina assez bas. " Merci, merci. "

La bouche de Lily s'ouvrit en grand de stupeur. " Bella, tu es sensée être de mon côté ! "

" Je le suis. Mais la couleur est-elle en conflit avec tin teint ? "

" Non. "

" Ca ne me paraît pas très mal, " dit Jennifer avec espoir. " Les cheveux bruns sont assez agréable. "

" Surtout que je les ai moi aussi, " souligna James.

" C'est une des raisons qui fait que je n'aime pas cette couleur, " claqua Lily. Elle regarda sa montre. " Vite, on a 2 minutes pour aller en Potions ! " Ils la regardèrent et passèrent à travers le portrait rapidement.

" Faites attention la prochaine fois, " dit la Grosse Dame en la voyant se diriger vers les cachots. " Je ne suis pas en bois. "

" Désolé professeur, " haleta Lily alors qu'il arrivaient dans la salle de potions trois minutes après la cloche. " Nous sommes partis en retard. " Elle s'arrêta et ses yeux s'élargirent. 

Devant la classe ne se tenait pas Hurst mais Dumbledore. Les filles et james suffoquèrent et restèrent près de la porte.

" C'est compréhensible Miss Evans. Vous vous demandez sûrement où se trouve le professeur Hurst. Il se sentait un peu malade alors je me suis volontié proposé de le remplacer. J'allais commencer la classe. " Ses yeux scintillèrent.

Ils s'assirent et Lily rétorqua " Et notre punition ? "

" Pardon Miss Evans ? "

" D'habitude le professeur Hurst enlève des points à Gryffondor lorsque un élève est en retard, " r "pondit-elle en négligeant les regards incrédules de ses camarades de maison.

" Ah il fait cela ? Et bien ce n'est certainement pas ma politique, Miss Evans, donc il n'y aura pas de punition. Oh et j'aime beaucoup de que vous avez fait à vos cheveux. une création de Monsieur Potter je présume ? "

" Exactement Monsieur, " répondit-il avec désinvolture.

" Nous ne sommes pas en très bon termes professeur, " dit Lily.

" J'avais remarqué. Bon où s'est arrêté le professeur Hurst ? Ah oui la potion de vieillissement. "

En sortant de la classe, Sirius qui paraissait calme hurla de rire de la farce de James.

" Tu es un génie Jamesie ! " Il pleurait de rire. Ses larmes faisant de grosses marques sur ses joues.

Lily le regarda fixement. " Ce n'est pas drôle Sirius. "

" Bien sûr que si ! Même Bella le pense.

" C'est vrai, " admis Arabella.

Soudain James l'approcha et agita légèrement sa baguette et les cheveux rouges de Lily réapparurent.

" Oh merci James ! " cria Lily en l'embrassant. Sans se soucier des couples qui se demandaient si elle était sous l'influence d'un philtre d'amour.

" Evans, tu m'étouffes, " dit James, en essayant d'écarter Lily qui s'était accrocher à son cou, rougissant.

" Bien, bien, la petite sang de bourbe et le maudit pure sang sont officiellement ensemble. " C'était Rogue dont les yeux brillaient de fureur.

" Dégage du chemin de Lily, Rogue, " grogna James. " Sinon ma bonne humeur va se gâter. "

" Oh, vraiment. Je suppose que ta petite amie ne peut pas se défendre toute seule. "

Avant que James ne puisse dire un mot Lily déguéna sa baguette et la pointa sur le coeur de Rogue.

" Je ne suis pas la meilleure en sortilèges et enchantements pour rien Rogue, " siffla-t-elle. " Je peux te lancer n'importe quel sortilège, il suffit que tu me dises sa formule et je le lance sur toi. "

Rogue recula. " Tu-tu n'oserais pas, " bégaya-t-il.

" Oh vraiment ? " Les yeux de Lily lançaient des éclairs de colère.

Rogue, instinctivement fuya en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard. Lily le regarda en souriant.

" C'était brillant Lily ! " cria Bella en souriant. " Comme Rogue était effrayé. "

" Hé Lily, " dit Sirius en souriant largement. " Tu lui aurais lancer un sortilège ? "

Lily sourit. " Je ne mens jamais. " 

" Quel spectacle agréable Evans, " dit James en fronçant les sourcils.

" Tu es seulement jaloux qu'elle ai fait une meilleur stratégie de défense, " dit Arabella.

" Ah non, je ne pense pas du tout ça, " dit James en rougissant tout de même.

" Enfin, admets que c'est vrai ! " claqua Sirius.

" Traître ! " marmonna James.

" J'aimais beaucoup tes cheveux noir, " dit Bella en s'attirant les foudres de Lily.

" Pas moi, " dit Lily en lui tirant la langue.

" Remus, Jen, vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous embrasser, une seconde ? Vous êtes pire que Bella et moi, " dit Sirius.

" Sirius ! " l'avertit Bella.

Remus et Jennifer s'écartèrent en rougissant.

" Vous voulez les mettre ensemble n'est-ce pas ? "

" Nous quoi ? "

" C'est vrai ? "

" Bien spur que non, " dit Remus mais Jennifer se remit à rougir.

" Nous avons pensé qu'on pourrait le faire ensemble avec toi et Sirius. "

" Tu es gentille Jenny, " dit Arabella. " Tu penses toujours aux autres. "

" Jen... " marmonna Remus.

" Oh Remus, on peut faire ça quand même. C'est juste pour s'amuser, " dit Jen.

Lily secoua la tête. " Vous êtes sans espoir. Tu viens Vi, on va déjeuner. Toi et Peter êtes les seuls personnes raisonnables dans ce groupe. Même Remus devient infidèle. "

" Et moi, je suis raisonnable ? " demanda Sirius.

" Siri, toit et Bella vous êtes les pires de tout le groupe. "

" C'est mon surnom pour Sirius, " grogna James. " Tout le monde me pique mes surnoms. Pourquoi ? "

" parce que tu es trop naïf Potter, " dit Lily en lui souriant. " Si tu étais logique tu prendrais nos surnoms.

" Je ne les prends pas, pas parce que je sui honnête mais parce qu'il ne sont pas originaux. Je n'aime que ce qui est original. "

" C'est ton problème alors. En fait tu es trop arrogant. "

" Et toi tu es une Miss-je-sais-tout. "

" Je ne le suis pas Potter. "

" Si tu l'es. "

" Non je ne le suis pas. "

" Si tu l'es. "

" Ah ces deux-là. Ils ne font aucun progrès. C'est incroyable d'imaginer que plus tard ils se marieront. "

" Bella, " crièrent-ils tous les deux.

" Quoi ? "

" Bella tu es vraiment trop lente, " dit Sirius en mettent son bras autour de ses épaules.

" Quoi ? "

Sirius passa sa main sur le front de Bella et dit " Rien, rien. "

" Vous me traitez tous comme si j'étais une imbécile. "

" C'est parce que tu l'es Bella, " dit Violette.

" Ah, Vi, Tu sors enfin de ta coquille, " dit Jennifer.

" Quelle coquille ? "

" Tu es toujours si raisonnable et si sage. Tu as besoin de devenir plus sauvage. "

" Je ne suis pas raisonnable. "

" Oh Violette n'écoute pas Jen, elle est embêtante, " dit Remus pour la calmer.

" Je suis quoi ? " Jennifer haussa les sourcils. " Remie tu me connaît. Je dis toujours ce que je pense. "

" Nourriture ! " cria Sirius en se précitpitant à la table des Gryffondors pour manger une cuisse de poulet.

" Oh le garçon-chien, laisse en un peu pour nous, " plaisanta Arabella en s'asseyant à côté de Sirius 

" Qu ? " dit Sirius la bouche pleie de poulet. " Qu'e ce di ? "

" Sirius parle français tu veux ? " dit Lily en riant nerveusement.

" Quo ? " demanda Sirius.

" Sirius ne parle pas la bouche pleine, " gronda Jennifer.

Sirius avala son poulet et dit : " Oui professeur Dean, je suis sûr de m'en souvenir la prochaine fois. "

Tout le monde sauf Jennifer éclata de rire.

" C'est pas drôle, " grogna-t-elle.

Lily sourit. " Jen, tu deviendras un grand professeur d'Astronomie. "

Le visage de Jen s'élargit. " Vraiment ? "

" Ouais. "

Sirius toussa. " Je déteste les moments chauds. "

" Tu peux parler, toi et Bella faîtes souvent ça, " dit James d'un air indigné à son meilleur ami.

" Et toi et Lil flirtez joliement aussi. "

" Nous quoi ? "

" Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas que tu flirtes tout le temps avec Lily, James. "

" Il ne flirte pas avec moi, il me parle juste. "

" Ouais et vous vous parlez avec des visages d'amoureux transit, " dit Peter ironiqueent qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis environ 5 minutes.

" Vi... Tu ne pense pas... " commença Lily. Son visage se crispa quand elle vit Violette hocher vigoureusement la tête.

" Bon moi je vais aller voir un poufsouffle, cet idiot de Lockhart fera très bien l'affaire. "

" Lily on plaisante. Inutile d'avoir cette tête si catastrophée. Ce Gilderoy Lockhart est seulement un idiot de Poufsouffles. "

" Bella, je me souviens que l'année dernière tu flirtais un peu avec Amos Diggory. "

" Tu as quoi ? " demanda Sirius à son actuelle petite amie.

" C'était avant de sortir avec toi Sirius, " dit Arabella faiblement en rougissant.

" On a Botanique après le déjeuner, " dit Lily en mastiquant un morceau de pain.

" Tu as appris l'emploi du temps par coeur ? " demanda paresseusement James.

Lily le regarda étonnée. " Bien sûr que je l'ai fait, c'est beaucoup plus pratique. "

" Lily tu as besoin de décompresser, " dit Arabella. " Tu peux pas arrêter de bosser un peu. "

" je ne pourrias jamais faire cela, " dit Lily en s'imaginant échouer à l'examen de potions.

" Ah Hermione te ressemble vraiment, " dit James en souriant.

" Au moins elle est raisonnable, elle. "

" Tu viens de dire à Vi d'arrêter d'être aussi raisonnable, " dit Jennifer pensante. Elle se pencha vers Remus et commença à lui chuchoter dans l'oreille.

" Vous avez vraiment l'intention de vous épouser plus tard ? " demanda Arabella. " Jennifer Lupin... ça conne plutot bien. Madame Lupin ou Madame Dean Lupin aussi. Il y a de nombreuses possibilités. "

" Bella... " dit Jennifer en rougissant. " Je ne vais pas épouser Remus. "

" Bien qûr que oui. Vous vous aimez. "

Jennifer et Remus rougissait tous les deux. Lily vit que son amie était gênée.

" Ah mais Bella, " dit Lily en essayant de garder un visage sérieux. " Toi et Sirius aussi formez un joli couple. Madame Arabella Figg Black, ou madame Sirius Black, ou Madame Arabella Black. Tous ces noms t'iraient très bien aussi. "

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Arabella et Sirius.

Noël arriva enfin. lily avait reçu des cadeaux de tous les Maraudeurs y compris James. Elle lui avait offert un boule de verre contenant de la neige et deux personnages : une version plus vieile de James et une ressemblant à james avec des yeux verts représentant Harry. james lui avait offert un gros chat qui ronronnait régulièrement. Les autres n'arrêtaient pas de les taquiner au sujet de leur mariage. Sirius avait insisté pour être le garçon d'honneur et Arabella pour être la demoiselle d'honneur. Ca énervait beaucoup les deux 'ennemis' mais ils commençaient à grandir et ça commençaient à ne plus les atteindre.

" Lilian aime Jamesie, Lilian aime Jamesie, " était la chanson que chantaient Violette, Arabella et Jennifer à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

" Ras-le-bol, " dit Lily alors que ses aimies chantaient ça alors qu'ils se dirigeaint vers le bureau de Dumbledore. " Tu as de la chance que tes amis ne fassent pas cela Potter. "

" Je lui ai lancé une mélédiction lorsqu'il a dit 'Evans est vraiment magnifique et tu voudrais être enfermé dans une salle seule avec elle'. "

Lily le regarda fixement. " C'était méchant, très méchant Potter. " Elle sourit. " Tu voulais vraiment être enfermé dans une salle seul avec moi ? "

James la dévisagea. " C'était une plaisanterie, pas vrai ? Parce que ce n'est pas drôle. je ne suis pas pervers comme l'est Sirius. "

" Sirius est pervers ? "

" Ouais, qund je lui ait dit que s'il continuait je le mettais dans une salle seul avec Arabella, il a dit qu'il n'y verrait aucune objection, il est vraiment pervers. "

" Pauvre Bella, " soupira Lily.

" Oh Lily ? "

" Oui, " répondit Lily.

" Je vouslais te remercier pour la boule de neige. Je n'ai pas pu te remercier convenablement avant car Sirius ne pas m'a laissé une minute tranquille.

Lily rit. " De rien. Merci pour le chat je l'ai appelé Ronron. "

" Ronron ? T'as pas trouvé un meilleur nom ? "

" C'est un nom très mignon. Et puis qu'en sais-tu, tu es garçon. "

" Une connaissance de plus pour Miss Lily Evans, c'est normal. "

" Jamesie, tu es un idiot, tu le savais ? "

" Tu ressemble de plus en plus à_ Sirius_ "

" Ca c'est parce que je suis _serious_ et toi un idiot. "

" Non tu n'est pas _Sirius_ tu es Lily. "

Lily soupira. " Ces jeux de mots sont stupides. Laissons tomber. "

" C'est toi qui a commencé. "

" Non c'est toi. "

" Si c'est toi. "

" Non c'est toi. "

" Si c'est toi. "

" Bon c'est moi qui est commencé, tu es content ? "

" Oui. "

" Bébé. "

" Petite amie de Rogue. "

" Tu es l', " commença Lily mais elle s'arrêta immédiatement. " Comment tu m'as appelé ? La petite amie de Rogue ? C'est une blague, c'est ça ? "

" Euh... désolé, non Rogue t'aime. "

Lily roula les yeux. " J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une de tes stupides blagues. "

" Oh non, Sirius et moi on s'approchait des cachots furtivement et on a entendu Rogue dire à Rosier qu'il t'aimait. Après que le sort ait disparu. "

" Je ne te crois pas. "

" Okay, crois ce que tu veux, mais c'est vrai. "

Cette nuit lily fit un autre rêve étrange.

C'était Harry et il regardait par la fenêtre de son dortoir en marmonnant. Il avait 12 ou 13 ans environ d'après sa taille. Et une larme solitaire avait coulé le long de sa joue.

Cornedrue

" Cornedrue, " chuchota-t-il. " Papa, j'aimerais être avec toi et Maman. Sirius est innocent papa, c'était Peter papa, c'était Peter. "

Alors le garçon roux, Ron, entra dans le dortoir et s'assit à côté de Harry l'air soucieux.

" Harry tu ne parle pas encore à to père, j'espère ? "

Harry ne répondit pas.

Ron persista. " Harry je sais que tu penses à ton père et à ta mère. Tu ne peux pas déprimer comme ça sans arrêt. Souviens-toi de ce que Dumbledore t'a dit : Ton père vit en toi, Harry et il apparaît lorsque tu as besoin de lui. Ton père et ta mère vivent tous les deux en toi. C'est pour cela que tout le monde de la magie est déchiré lorsqu'il te voit. Tu es aussi connu qu'ils l'étaient lorsqu'ils étaient en vie.. Tu leur rappelle à la fois ta mère et ton père. "

" Merci Ron. J'espère que je le verrai en cerf dans le terrain de Quidditch. un jour. "

" Ouais, un jour. " Lorsque Ron descendit Harry se remit à pleurer.

Lily s'assit sur son lit, les larmes aux yeux. Pauvre Harry. Elle savait qu'ils les aimaient tous les deux mais qu'il avait surtout besoin de la présence de James. Elle devait voir James et Dumbledore.

Elle entra dans le dortoir des garçons où elle vit la lumière allumée et les 4 garçons se frotter les yeux, complètement endormit.

" Ravi de te voir Lily, " marmonna Sirius.

" Pourquoi vous êtes réveillé les gars ? " demanda Lily curieusement.

" Jamesie à encore fait un cauchemar. "

" C'était pas un cauchemar, " gémit James. " C'était seulement quelque chose de profond qui m'a secoué. "

" Oh ferme là Potter, " dit Sirius en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormant aussitôt.

" J'ai encore fait un rêve James, " lui chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille. " Je dois voir Dumbledore, tu veux bein venir ? "

" C'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. "

Ils allèrent tranquillement vers le bureau de Dumbledore. les professeurs ne s'inquiétaient pas de les voir se balader tous les deux se balader la nuit car ils savaient qu'ils faisaient des cauchemars sur l'avenir et qu'ils devaient aller voir Dumbledore.

" je savais que vous alliez venir, " dit Dumbledore en souriant.

" Monsieur, " commença James précipitamment. " Harry a besoin de nous. Pourquoi ne peut-on pas aller dans le futur pour le réconforter ? "

" James, " coupa Lily nettement. " Tu ne peux pas. Tu comprometterais le futur. "

" Miss Evans a raison Monsieur Potter, " dit Dumbledore. " Vous ne devez pas chambouler le futur. "

Quand ils partirent James serra la main de Lily brièvement.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis aussi surpris que toi. Mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas dire ça à Bella ou aux autres. C'est vraiment personnel. "

Lily sourit. " Je sais. "

James passa son bras autour de ses épaules. " Si tu me racontais exactement ton rêve. "

" harry regardait par la fenêtre. Il avait besoin de toi et disait que ce n'était pas Sirius, que c'était Peter. je ne sais pas de quoi il parlait. Ron est alors entré dans son dortoir et lui disait que nous étions tous les deux vivant d'une certaine façon en lui. Il avait l'air un peu égayé mais lorsque son ami retourna dans la salle commune il seremettait à pleurer. " Elle ne put continuer plus longtemps et elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras de James.

James caressa son bras maladroitement pour la réconforter. " Tu sais même si Harry était un peu déprimé ça s'arrangera pour lui. Parce que quoi qu'il arrive Dumbledore a raison, nous sommes présent en lui. Même si nous sommes ennemis maintenant. "

" Et que nous ne pouvons pas nous entendre. "

" C'est évident que nous allons devenir amis plus tard. "

" Beaucoup plus tard. "

" Hé ! "

Lily sourit. Okay rentrons pour dormir. Le professeur Wickham en Défense contre les Froces de Mal ne sera pas très indulgent. "

" Mais quoi qu'il arrive on restera ensemble, pas vrai ? Pour Harry. "

" Okay. "

Merci à tous mes revieweurs c'est à dire à Amy Evans, Alfa, Didie.m, bibi, prêtresse elfique et annab4.

Vos reviews me font très plaisir. J'aime beaucoup traduire cette histoire même si je mets entre 5 et 7 heures pour traduire un chapitre. Je tiens à vous préciser que dès la rentrée je ne pourrais en mettre qu'un le mercredi et un le week-end car je devrais aller en cour (malheureusement) et je ne pourrias pas passer tout mon temps sur l'ordinateur.

La suite demain ou après demain.

Jennifer Evans


	7. Deuxième année : Partie IV

Deuxième année : Partie IV

" Je t'ai vue avec lui ! " cria Arabella en allant vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal enségnées par le professeur Wickham. " Vous vous teniez la main ! "

" Durant à peu près trois secondes, " répliqua Lily. Elle en avait marre de tout ce discours autour de James et elle qui pouurait former un couple.

" Bella, laisse Lily tranquille, " dit Jennifer en baillant largement. " De toute façon elle et James vont se marier en sortant de Poudlard. "

" Merci jen. Ca fait un moment que j'essaie de lui faire comprendre ça. Maintenant Bella laisse moi seule. "

" Laisse moi y réfléchir... Non ! "

" j'espère au moins que Potter souffre autant que moi avec Sirius, " marmonna Lily en s'asseyant à sa table en défense contre les forces du mal. Elle adorait le professeur Wickham. Il était jeune, il devait avoir dans les trente ans et il était assez enthousiaste pour combattre les forces du mal.

" Lily, ravi que tu te joigne à nous. " Le professeur Wickham cligna des yeux quand elle s'assit. Lily le regarda et se rendit compte qu'elle venait de crier sur Arabella trois secondes avant.

" Oh désolée pour cela professeur. "

Le professeur Wickham sourit... Ah le jeune amour. Dans ce cas le très jeune amour. Il savait que Lily et le jeune Potter étaient destinés l'un pour l'autre. Si jeune et devoir faire face à tant de responsabilité. Il savait aussi la haine qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre mais tous les jours il voyait James Potter jeter un coup d'oeuil à Lily Evans avec un air rêveur.

" Monsieur Potter, vous seriez gentil de faire un peu plus attention à la partie des malédictions que j'enseigne en ce moment, " dit il patiemment en interrompant la rêvere de James pour la cinquième fois du cours. " Si je pouvais m'entrenir un instant avec vous à la fin du cours. "

Remus se retourna vers James assez en colère. Il adorait la défense contre les forces du mal et il trouvait très insultant que James ne fasse pas attention à un sujet qui l'intéressait particulièrement. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant James regarder rêveusement Lily.

Sirius, bien sûr, regardait tout cela d'un oeuil plus qu'attentif et il avait levé les pouces en direction de James quand le professeur Wickham l'avait interrompu. Personnellement il pensait que James et Lily s'aiamaient mais qu'ils ne voulaient pas l'admettre. Il pensait aussi qu'ils étaient tous les deux aussi têtus que des mules.

Lily qui était toujours une bonne étudiant se redressa quand le professeur Wickham avait prononcé le nom je James. Elle ne le regarda pas mais elle savait qu'il était en train de révâsser et elle se mit à faire de même qand elle vit les notes qu'elle avait prise sur le livre qu'elle était supposée copier. Cela c'était produit souvent dans chaque cours sauf celui de sortilèges et celui de potions. Les cours de sortilèges parce que c'était sa matière préférée et les cours de potions car si elle révâssait Hurst ne se serait pas gêné pour enlever tous les points de Gryffondor.

Arabella riait an voyant Lily. Lily n'avait pas remarqué son sourire, soit parce qu'elle pensait encore à James, soit parce qu'elle prenait vraiement les notes sur les malédictions. Pour tromper Wickham elle écrivit un message qu'elle passa à Lily.

Hé Lil !

Lily répondit, étonnée. _Bella ! Que fais-tu ?_

__

Hé, ça m'ennuie, tu sais.

Moi pas. Wickham a une très grande connaissance dans ce domaine et les malédictions me fascinent.

Ouais quoi que, oublie ça. Wickham est un bon professeur mais il est ennuyeyx parfois. ben tout le temps en fait.

Ben, c'est pas étonnant que tu es eût tes examens de justesse dans cette matière. Je ne serais pas étonnée que tu les rates cette année.

C'est ce que tu penses ?

Si tu continues à m'ennuyer avec Potter oui.

Okay. D'accord j'arrêterais de te parler de Jamesie.

Bien. Et c'est Potter, pas Jamesie.

C'est pareil.

Miraculeusement Wickham n'avait pas remarqué qu'elles échangeaient des mots, mais les garçons oui et ils voulaient savoir de quoi elles parlaient. A la fin de la classe les petit morceau de parchemin fût complètement oublié par les filles et les garçons le prirent et commencèrent à le lire.

" J'arrive pas à croire qu'Arabella ne trouve pas la défense contre la magie noire intéressante. " Remus avait l'air extrèmement insulté.

" J'espèrais qu'elles parleraient des sentiments de Lily pour James, " dit Sirius plein de regrets.

" Sirius, tu es idiot, " dit James plaisamment, en ayant rougit un peu à la mention de Lily. 

Sirius grogna. " Jamesie, l'école entière sait que tu aimes Lily Evans alors arrêtes de le cacher. "

" Je ne le suis pas, " gémit James en rougissant.

" Si tu l'es, " dit Remus en souriant. " Lily ressent la même chose que toi. Jenny m'a dit que Lily était fréquemment attrapé à révâsser sûrement de toi. "

James rougit furieusement. " Ben... ça pourrait être d'un autre gars... Amos Diggory, " ajouta-t-il l'air maussade. " L'idiot. "

" Diggory est trop arrogant, " dit Sirius. " Ce gars a des tonnes de filles qui lui courent après. "

" Hé, j'ai des filles qui me courent après moi aussi, " claqua James irrité. Puis il ajouta : " Bien que certaines semblent plus intéressante. "

" Tu dis ce genre de choses parce que tu ne veux pas que Lily se rende compte qu'elle t'attire, " dit Sirius avec espoir.

James avait soudain une envie de frapper Sirius dans le nez, mais il se dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée pour le moment.

Remus sourit. " Ok, sortons d'ici. "

" Je vous reverrai plus tard, les gars. Wickham veut me voir, " dit James.

" James je suis conscient que tu manques un peu d'attention dans ce cours, " dit le professeur Wickham alors qu'un sourire fendait son visage. " je sais que Lily Evans est attirante et qu'elle aussi te regarde tout le temps, mais... "

" Je la déteste, " s'écria James sans même s'en rendre compte. Alors il rougit et marmonna : " Désonlé professeur. "

" Aucun problème. Mais j'aimerais que toi et Lily deveniez amis pour que cette énorme dispute. Et je compatis pour toi. Je sais que c'est stressant d'apprendre sa vie future à un âge si jeune. " 

" Merci monsieur. " James sortit de son bureau pour aller chercher ses amis qui ne se trouvait nulle part.

Après avoir cherché durant 15 minutes, James renonça et décida d'aller à la bibliothèque pour commencer son devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal. Étonnamment Lily se trouvait là elle aussi assise à une table derrière des piles de bouquins.

" Hé Lily, " la salua James. Lily se retourna étonnée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir James Potter dans la bibliothèque, surtout si tôt.

" Potter ? " demanda-t-elle prudemment. " Que fais-tu dans la bibliothèque juste après l'heure de cours. Ca doit être la première fois que je te vois ici. "

" Ouais ben... " james haussa les épaules. " Je cherchais Sirius, Remus et Peter et comme je ne les ai pas trouvé j'ai décidé de venir ici pour faire le devoir de Wickham. "

" je pense que c'est un sujet intéressant, " dit Lily prudemment. " Comment se fait-il que tu ais perdu tes amis. Ne sont-ils pas _**toujours**_ avec toi ? "

" Euh... " James se demandait si il devait en parler à Lily. " Ben... Wickham a voulu me dire quelque chose parès le cours et lorsque je suis sorti de la salle ils n'étaient pas en vue. "

" Tu veux que je t'aide à les chercher ? " offrit Lily, étonnée elle même par ce qu'elle avait dit. Ne voulait-elle pas finir son devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal en priorité ?

James semblait avoir des pensées similires. Pourquoi Lily l'aiderait-elle à chercher ses amis ? C'était un geste amical mais pourquoi ne finissait-elle pas son devoir pour avoir un dix sur dix.

" Tu es sûr Lily ? " demanda-t-il prudemment calmant son doute. " Je veux dire, tu es venue à la bibliothèque pour faire ton devoir pour Wickham.

" Oh oublie ça, j'ai tout le week-end ! " s'écria Lily. Soudain, elle était d'humeur hystérique et surexcitée. " En plus c'est agréable de sortir de la bibliothèque un peu. Je viens ici tous les jours, j'ai besoin de changer d'endroit. C'est sans doute mieux d'explorer Poudlard que d'aborber des livres. "

" Tu viens à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, tous les jours ? " demanda James avec étonnement. " Mais c'est ennuyeux ! "

" Je sais, " dit Lily en haussant les épaules. " Bon on va les chercher ? Ce sont aussi mes amis tu sais. "

James fût étonné mais il se sentit coupable. Il avait toujours pensé que Peter, Sirius et Remus était seulement ses amis mais il se rendait compte maintenant que c'était égoïste de penser cela.

" Bien sûr, je sais qu'ils sont tes amis, " claqua-t-il nerveusement.

Lily roula les yeux. Elle ne l'avait pas cru. " Quoi que. " Elle sortit de la bibliothèque et James du courir pour la rattrapper.

Evans est vraiment différente, contrairement à toutes les filles que je connais, médita James. _Je me demande si elle ferait une bonne mère... wow... je devrais arrêter de penser à ce genre de choses._

" Potter ? " Lily le poussa de façon taquine. " Salut, tu es de retour parmi nous ? Bien. Le reste des Maraudeurs t'attendaient à la sortie de la bibliothèque. Apparemmen ils t'ont cherché partout. "

James tourna la tête et vit Sirius, Remus et Peter qui le regardait en souriant. D'ou diable venait-il ? Il ne les avait pas vu lorsqu'il était entré dans la bibliothèque à moins que...

" Vous avez volé ma cape d'invisibilité, " gémit-il. " Bien Sirius où est-il ? "

Sirius secoua la tête en riant. Il sortit un manteau argenté de la poche de sa cape. " Tu as l'esprit vif Potter. "

James sourit. " Je connais toutes tes farces Siri, je les connais sûrement mieux que la vieille Figg. "

Lily et Sirius rougirent et James rit. " Je rigolais seulement. "

" Bon, " dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils. " Bella est ton amie n'est-ce pas ? "

" Bien sûr elle l'est ! De même que Jen et Vi... et toi aussi en quelque sorte. "

Lily le regarda horrifiée. " Très drôle Potter. "

" Drôle ? Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. "

" Considère que James à une capacité à se concentrer qui tombe quand tu es dans les parages, " dit Peter qui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé ces derniers jours et quand il parlait il bégayait.

Elle haussa les sourcils. " Tu parles ? "

Peter a rougit. " Bien sûr. "

" Sans aucun bégaiement ? Vraiment Peter, ce doit être la première fois depuis longtemps. je ne t'ai pas entendu ces derniers mois parler sans aucun bégaiement. "

Peter était extrèmement rouge. " T'inquiètes pas Peter, je plaisantais. je ne suis pas tout le temps sérieuse. "

" Tu ne l'es pas ? " demanda James, dissimulant un sourire.

" Non Potter... Je ne le suis pas... la plupart du temps. Je ne le suis qu'avec toi... ou les autres idiots ou les Serpentards. Avec toi et les Serpentards la plupart du temps. "

" Bine, bien, bien, il me semble que Potter flirte avec une autre fille. Tu en avais assez de Jackson Potter ? " il se tourna pour voir Rogue et sa bande de Serpentard. Lily sembla soudain très malade.

Rogue sembla déconcerté lorsqu'il vit Lily. " Tiens quelle joie de te voir ici, Lily. Dans l'entourage de Potter. " Il fronça les sourcils.

" Au fait tu ne me détestes pas Rogue. Pourtant la semaine dernière tu m'as appelé sang de bourbe. "

" Oh ! " Rogue rougit violemment. " Ben euh... je voulais pas dire cela Lily, j'étais juste... "

" j'espère que tu ne dis pas cela parce que tu veux savoir si je ne t'ai pas fait une autre farce, " l'interrompit James lorsque Rogue regarda désespérément dans sa direction.

" Ouais Potter, c'est quelque chose comme cela. Après tout tu m'as fait aimé Evans durant toute ma première année, comment savoir si tu ne m'as pas rejoué cette farce stupide ? "

" Sans doute parce que j'ai appris a leçon, " dit James en grimaçant au souvenir de la gifle que lui avait infligé Lily.

Au grand étonnement de Rogue et de ses Serpentards Sirius éclata de rire. " Oh mon dieu Rogue, tu aimes toujours Lily sans que Jamesie n'ai rien fait ! C'est trop drôle ! "

Lily était rouge tomate. " Ferme-là Black ou je te blesserais personnellement. "

" Oh je suis effrayé, " marmonna Sirius.

" Tu devrais l'être, " le menaça Lily.

" Oh est-ce une menace ? D'une fille ? " se moque Sirius en souriant.

" Sirius... " le prévint James.

" Oh Jamesie... Tu es jaloux n'est-ce pas ? " dit Sirius son sourire s'élargissant encore plus si c'était possible.

James regarda son meilleur ami d'un air incrédule. " Jaloux ? De quoi ? "

" Comment le saurais-je ? je ne suis pas toi. "

" Sirius tu n'es vraiment pas sérieux. "

" C'est le gars le plus peu sérieux que je connaisse ! " s'exclama Peter.

" La grammaire, Pete, " marmonna Remus. " Il n'y a pas des choses telle que peu sérieux dans notre langage. "

" Tu sais Remus, toi et Lily feriez un grand couple. Les deux imbéciles qui corrigent toutes les fautes de grammaire, " dit Sirius.

" Je ne veux pas être assassiné par Jen, Sirius, donc je crois que je m'abstiendrais, " dit Lily avec colère. " En plus elle aimera Remus jusqu'à la mort, je ne veux pas mourir trop jeune. "

" Nous avons seulement 12 ans, " dit Remus en rougissant. " _Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle pense cela._ "

" Ne t'inquiètes pas Remus, Jen est vraiment précoce. "

" Que veut dire précoce ? " demanda Peter.

Ils soupirèrent tous en choeur. " Laisse tomber Pete. "

" Quoi ? "

" Bon je retourne à la bibliothèque si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, " dit Lily.

" C'est normal. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu n'as aidé à chercher ces crétins, " James pointa son doigt en direction de ses amis, " en réalité. "

Lily haussa les épaules. " Je suis une fille agréable. "

James grogna. " C'est vrai. "

Le temps passa rapidement et les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent. Lily rentra chez elle comme elle l'avait promis à sa mère et le mois de mai arriva. Le début de l'été arrivait. Les deuxièmes années avaient plus de devoirs que jamais et c'était désormais plus qu'habituel de voir Lily penché sur un livre écrivant frénétiquement sur du parchemin avec une plume d'oie. Lily arrivait toujours à s'avancer dans ses devoirs –du moins jusqu'ici.

James échouait régulièrement dans tous les cours sauf en Métamorphose. Le professeur Flitwick était ennuyé face à son indifférence à sa matière et même le professeur MacGonagall en avait marre de voir James se mettre à rêver dans ses cours. Il avait fini par avoir beaucoup plus devoir que Lily.

" James ? " demanda Lily timidement alors qu'il travaillait rapidement et furieusement sur son devoir de Sortilèges.

" Oui ? " répondit-il sèchement. James n'était pas d'humeur à parler à qui que se soit, surtout pas à Lily.

" Je me demandais... si tu as besoin d'aide, " dit-elle d'une petite voix. " Puisque Flitwick t'a donné plus de devoirs qu'à moi... "

" Tu es obligé de venir ici et de te moquer de moi, " fini James avec colère. " Vraiment Lily, si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas tes propres devoirs ? Oh ! Attends ! J'ai oublié ! Tu as déjà fini tes devoirs et tu as préféré venir te moquer de moi ! " Après cela, James rassembla tous ses livres, ses parchemins, ses plumes d'oie et son encre et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons.

" Excuse James, Lily, " dit Remus doucement. " Il est un peu tendu en ce moment. "

Lily e regarda étonnée et se fâcha. " Il n'aurait pas du être aussi méchant. Je veux dire... J'essayais juste de l'aider. C'est de sa faute si il veille chaque nuit pour faire des farces et ne pas finir ses devoirs. " Son visage état rouge de colère et elle respirait par saccade.

" Ne te soucie pas de Potter, Lily, c'est un véritable imbécile, " dit Arabella pour essayer de calmer son amie.

" Il n'est pas bête ! " dit Sirius vivement qui gribouillait un parchemin. " Il a seulement besoin de repos. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si il a pensé que Lily se moquait de lui. Après tout elle le fait tout le temps et elle a déjà fini tous ces devoirs. " Il jeta à Lily un regrad furieux.

" Sirius Black ! " hurla Arabella en faisant se taire toue la salle commune. " Comment oses-tu insulter ma meilleure amie ? "

" Tu as insulté le mien. "

Les yeux de Lily se remplirent de larmes. Ses meilleurs amis se battaient à cause d'elle ! Soudain sans avertir elle prit une feuille d'un livre de James et monta dans son dortoir. Derrière elle, elle entendait les voix de Remus et Jennifer qui se mêmait à la dispute.

Aussitôt arrivé elle se jeta sur son lit à baldaquin et se mit à pleurer. C'était de as faute si ses meilleurs amis se disputaient dans la salle commune. Elle entendit quelqu'un cogner à la porte et pensant que c'était Jennifer ou Arabella elle dit simplement : " Entre ! "

Ce n'était pas elle. C'était James.

" Dégage Potter ! " cria Lily en sanglotant une nouvelle fois. 

" Lily ? " demanda-t-il prudemment, " pourquoi pleures-tu ? "

" Je ne pleure pas ! " cria Lily en essuyant furieusement ses larmes.

James roula les yeux. " Ben voyons. Et moi je suis le ministre de la magie. "

" De toute façon qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? "

" Je suis venue te demander pardon, " dit il maladroitement en rougissant. " Je n'aurais pas dû t'agresser comme ça, tu n'y es pour rien. J'ai les nerfs à vifs avec tous ces devoirs... " Il s'arrêta en remarquant qu'il dérapait. " Désolé. "

" C'est pas grave, " dit Lily en essayant de sourire. " C'est seulement que tu pourrais essayer de bosser de temps en temps pour prendre de l'avance. "

James sourit. " James Potter, le roi du terrain de Quidditch... étudier. Ca parait plus qu'impossible. "

" Tu as raison, " dit Lily en soupirant. " Tu ne prévois jamais d'étudier. C'est aussi impossible que toi et Rogue devenant amis. "

" Ou toi et Remus vous embrassant, " dit James riant sous cape.

Lily sourit. " Remus et Sirius sont comme des frères pour moi. Peter est un peu moins proches de moi, un peu comme toi. " Lily se redressa et embrassa James doucement sur la joue et sourit mystérieusement.

James rougit. Il était encore plus rouge qu'avant. " J'espère que Sirius ne nous espionne pas avec ma cape d'invisibilité. Ca ne me plairait pas vraiment. "

" Pas d'inquiètude, il est dans la salle commune à se disputer avec... " Lily déglutit péniblement. " Bella. " Elle s'arrêta encore. " C'est de ma faute si ils se disputent. "

" Non, " dit james en souriant. " Il semble qu'ils se disputent à cause de toi mais ce n'est pas le cas. je connais Sirius depuis très longtemps. "

" Ce n'est pas ma faute ? "

" Bien sûr que non ! Bien que Sirius et Arabella vont casser et sortir avec une autre personne pour rendre l'autre jaloux, et ils s'avoueront leur éternel amour pour l'autre. Ce n'est pas de l'amour bien sûr. Nous avons 13 ans après tout.

" J'aurais treize ans en juin, " dit Lily en souriant. Mais alors elle fronça les sourcils. " Ils vont casser ? Mais ça brisera le coeur de la pauvre Bella en mille morceaux. "

" Pareil pour Sirius, " ajouta James. " Mon dieu ils s'aiment. Ca se voit dans la façon dont ils se regardent même si ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se disputer.

Lily rit. " Je n'aime pas quand mes amis se disputent. Bien que je suis plutôt amusé lorsque toi tu es fâché... sans rancune ? "

James sourit encore et secoua la tête. " Toi Evans, tu seras toujours mon ennemi, j'ai raison ? "

" Pour la première fois de ta vie, tu as raison. "

" Je déteste Sirius Black, " dit Arabella. Elle avait fusillé Sirius du regard toute la journée. " La façon qu'il a d'embrasser cette Sarah Abbot alors qu'il avait dit qu'il n'embrasserait jamais une Poufsouffle de sa vie ! " Ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes, mais elle retrouva vite le sourire à la vue de Amos Diggory à la table des Poufsouffles. " Maintenant il y a un Poufsouffle que je dois aller voir. "

Lily, Jennifer et Violette regardèrent Arabella aller à la table des Poufsouffle et embrasser Amos. Au début il parût étonné mais il répondit à son baiser. C'était normale après tout. La moitié des garçons de Poudlard courait après Bella. Les trois filles étouffèrent leurs rires lorsqu'elles virent la tête de Sirius qui dévisageait le nouveau couple qui s'embrassait.

" Bien. "

Elles se retournèrent et virent James Potter sourire à côté d'elles.

" Regardez, Figg et Diggory sont enfin ensemble, après s'être observé durant une année. "

" Tu veux dire avant que Bella sorte avec Sirius, " claqua Jennifer.

" Jen, " avertit Lily.

" Quoi elle était fidèle à son petit ami ? "

" Jennifer ! " Lily était scandalisé. " Tu penses à de ces choses parfois ! "

" Je rigole seulement ! " dit Jennifer en souriant. " On sait qu'il se remettront ensemble, un jour ou l'autre. Ce ne sera pas une surprise. "

" Oui mais regarde comme ils se font souffrir en attendant, " dit Violette en regarndant avec pitié le visage triste et fâché de Sirius.

James ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il la ferma et sourit méchamment. " Après tout Violette tu peux peut-être l'embrasser. Ainsi ils se remettraient ensemble un peu plus tôt. "

" Je ne ferais jamais ça ! " s'écria Violette, indignée. " Comment peux-tu suggérer une telle chose ? "

" Je disais ça seulement... " marmonna James en haussant les sourcils.

" James Potter. Que fais-tu avec _**ses amies **_? "

James se retourna pour voir un Sirius le regardant avec les trois filles furieusement.

" Quoi ? " demanda-t-il étonné.

" Tu parles à Evans, Dean et Walker. Les amies de Figg. Mon ex-petite amie. Qui ne sera jamais plus une amie, jamais, " dit-il en soulignant le dernier mot.

" Quoi ? Tu blâmes Evans, Jen et Vi pour ça quand même Sirius ? je veux dire je n'aime pas Evans mais Jen et Vi sont mes amies et les tiennes, même si elles sont aussi celles d'Arabella. "

" Ne prononce pas son nom, James. Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? "

" Tu sais que Bella te manque, je le vois dans tes yeux. Et tu lui manques aussi. "

" Alors pourquoi elle embrasse Diggory ? " demanda Sirius furieux.

" Pourquoi as-tu embrassé Sarah Abbot ? " demanda James légèrement. Voyant le visage étonné de Sirius il continua. " Fais ton choix Siri, si tu as besoin d'aide demande moi ou a Remus ou à Peter, n'importe quand. "

" Tu... " Sirius secoua la tête et repartit embrasser Sarah Abbot.

" Ce garçon est trop têtu, " soupira James en voyant Sirius approfondir son baiser avec Sarah. " Il me dégoûte. "

" Pourquoi ? Tu as déjà embrasser Lily, James, " dit Jennifer souriant placidement à James.

Alors Remus assis à côté de Jennifer et elle commencèrent leur propre séance d'embrassade sous le regard dégoûté de James, Lily et Violette. En réalité seuls James et Lily les regardaient dégoûté et Violette les regardait plutôt rêveusement.

" Il y a de l'amour dans l'air, " dit Violette en soupirant rêveusement.

" Vi, tu es incorrigible, " dit Lily en secouant la tête. " Tu penses qu'à cela. "

" Et c'est si embêtant que Bella et Sirius ne soit plus ensemble. "

" T'inquiètes pas ils se remettront bientôt ensemble, " claqua Lily. " Tu le sais, ils sont têtus comme des mules tous les deux. Ils ne reconnaîtront pas qu'ils s'aiment avant un moment. J'espère que ce genre de choses ne m'arrivera pas. Remarque, qui voudrais embrasser un Poufsouffle ? Vi, rappel moi de ne jamais embrasserun Poufsouffle, quel qu'il soit. "

" T'inquiète pas je le ferai, " dit Violette tranquillement. " Après tout toi et James serez ensemble d'ici peu. "

" Violette ! " crièrent-ils tous les deux en choeur en rougissant furieusement.

" Quoi ? C'est forcément vrai. "

Ils grognèrent tous les deux bruyamment.

Arabella arriva rapidement à côté d'eux et s'assis dans un fauteuil. " Hé les gars ! " cria-t-elle avec enthousisame.

" Hé ! " lui répondirent ses trois amis assez peu enthousiaste.

" Vous savez quoi ? " demanda-t-elle avec agitation. " Diggory m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. " Elle sourit de plaisir.

" Oh, " dit Violette l'air etrèmement sombre. " Et Sirius ? "

Arabella s'arrêta net. " Lui ? " demanda-t-elle l'air pas très amusé.

" Il ne te manque pas ? " demanda Vi timidement.

" Non. Et s'il te plaît ne prononce plus son ou je t'étrangle. " Arabella avait l'air si furieuse que ses mais n'osèrent plus dire un mot.

" Ces deux-là... " soupira Lily en regardant Arabella flirter avec Amos, " ... sont sans espoir. Je pense que s'ils ne se remettent pas ensemble on va devoir les remettre ensemble. "

" Quelqu'un a dit 'remettre ensemble' ? " demanda Jennifer avec agitation pendant que Remus grognait. " Je te suis bien sûr. "

" Mais et les examens ? " se lamenta Lily.

James se tourna furieusement vers elle. " Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important ? Aider tes amis ou réussir tes examens ? "

Lily soupira. " Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix alors je vous suis. "

Petit à petit ils montèrent un plan pour réunir Sirius et Arabella qui s'effondra. Ils en cherchèrent un autre.

" Ca ne marchera jamais, " dit Lily en secouant la tête. " C'est trop risqué. "

" Tu as si peur de louper les examens Evans ? " demanda James froidement. Lui et Lily n'étaient pas en bons termes ces temps-ci.

" Non Potter. Seulement ce plan est si mal fichu qu'il s'effondrera à tous les coups. "

" Je déteste l'admettre, James, " dit Remus doucement, " mais elle a raison. "

Les yeux de James se rétrécirent. " Ok, faisons comme tu veux mais je suis sûr que ce plan est bon. Alors là tu seras désolé d'avoir douté de moi. "

" Hé ! Remus aussi doute de ce plan ! " cria Lily indignée face à l'injustice de cette déclaration.

" Et bien, c'est mon ami, donc il ne compte pas. "

Pendant que Lily fumait de fureur à cause du commentaire de James, ils changèrent de plan. Puisque Arabella et Sirius était furieux à cause de leur rupture, ils ne prévoiraient pas qu'ils étaient en train de monter un plan pour les remettre ensemble. Ca bien sûr c''tait une partie de leur plan. Après les innombrables idées de les enfermer soit dans le dortoir des garçons soit dans celui des filles ils décidèrent de les enfermer dans un placard. Lily et James écriraient un mot chacun en essayant de copier le stle d'écriture d'Arabella et Sirius et leur envoyer écrivant leurs noms. Ils suffisaient de prier pour qu'ils suivent les instructions écrites sur le mot et ils se retrouveraient enfermé dans un placard.

" C'est un projet brillant, " dit James. " Tout cela grace au talent du merveilleux James Potter. "

" Hé calme toi. On t'a aidé nous aussi, tu sais, " dit Lily grincheusement. " Ne pense pas que tu es aussi intelligent et puissant que ça. "

" Ce n'est pas ce que tu es supposée être ? " demanda James innocemment.

" Peut-être Potter. Tenons nous en au plan seulement. "

Lily écrivit le message en refaisant l'écriture d'Arabella :

Cher Sirius,

Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir agit comme cela. pouvons-nous tout oublier et recommencer ? S'il te plaît rejoins moi dans le couloir de sortilèges et enchantements demain à 15h. Après tout nous n'avons pas cours. J'espère vraiment te voir là-bas.

Amour toujours,

Arabella Figg.

Lily pensa que se serait plus réaliste si elle rajoutait un PS donc en dessous de la signature elle rajouta :

PS : J'espère que nous pourrons ensemble monter un plan pour mettre Lily et James ensemble.

Pendant ce temps James écrivait un mot en essayant de refaire l'écriture de Sirius.

Ma cher Arabella,

J'espère que tu me pardonneras, je veux dire pour Sarah Abbot, c'était une idiotie. Je veux dire ce sera un peu comme une amie maintenant.

je t'aime toujours. Oui c'est vrai je t'aime, ce n'est pas une blague vraiment. Je veux dire que tu es parfaite sous tous les rapports : Tu es intelligente, belle, avec une belle chevelure brune bouclé qui arrive jusqu'en bas du dos... Tu es la fille de mes rêves, et je te demanderais de m'épouser si nous n'étions pas auss jeune.

Tu penses toujours que c'est une plaisanteire, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne te blâme pas, mais j'espère que tu partages des sentiments similaires en lisant ce mot. Après tout pourquoi as-tu embrassé Amos Diggory ? Tu sais que je le déteste Bella. Quand je t'ai vu avec lui c'est comme si une cascade d'eau glacée de jalousie m'était tombé dessus.

Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'écris des phrases si romantiques n'est-ce pas ? Et bien c'est Jamesie qui m'a appris. je suis sûr qu'un jous on pourra le voir écrire des phrase comme cela à Lily. Oh s'il te plaît viens me voir dans le couloir de sortilèges et enchantements demain à 15h. Nous avons besoin de régler quelques détails important face à face.

Tu es un vrai amour,

Sirius Black.

James sourit de ce qu'il avait devant lui : c'était un vrai chef d'oeuvre. Même Evans le féliciterait lorsque le plan aurit aboutit.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux ennemis se rencontrèrent dans la salle commune pour se montrer leur chefs d'oeuvre. Chacun mit son mot sur le lit qui convenait.

" Evans qu'as-tu écris dans ton mot ? " demanda James en souriant.

" Des choses habituelles. Voici ce que j'ai écrit. Tu as fait un double de ton mot ? "

" Comment aurais-je pu oublier ? Le mien était un vrai chef d'oeuvres. "

James lu le mot qu'avait écrit Lily et la regarda avec déception. " C'est tout ce que tu as écris ? Pas de choses romantiques ? "

" Non, bien sûr que non, " dit raisonnablement Lily. " Ils sont supposés sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, si on mettait ce genre de choses ça ruinerait le plan entier et ils sauraient que ça vient de nous. "

Le visage de James pâlit soudainement.

Lily le regarda impatiemment. " Bon il est où le tien ? Je veux lire ce message. " Elle rit tout bas.

James lui donna le message attendant le coup. Lorsque Lily eput fini de lire son visage était aussi pâle que celui de james.

" Tu as écrit ces bêtises romantiques alors que je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire ? " siffla-t-elle.

" Tu ne m'a jamais dit cela, " s'écria-t-il en esseyant de se souvenir.

" Bien sûr que je l'ai fait. Tu devais probablement être dans la lune lorsque je l'ai fait. "

James ne voulu même pas regarder Lily. " j'ai des ennuis pas vrai ? "

" Plus que des ennuis je peux te l'assurer. Ca va nous coûter cher. Je suis sûr que Sirius et Arabella vont se douter que c'était nous. oh nous sommes morts. Ils vont nous tuer ! "

James déglutit. " Je suppose que ce plan ne marchera psa comme on l'espérait. "

" Sans aucun doute. "

Soudain Sirius et Arabella montèrent dans leurs dortoir respectifs sans faire attention à l'autre, sous les yeux effarés de James et Lily.

" Nous devons les rejoindre avant qu'ils nelisent ces messages ! " cria Lily. Alors ils se précipitèrent dans leurs dortoir mais c'était déjà trop tard.

" Oh Lily, " dit Arabella, les yeux pleins de larmes. " Qui se douterait que Sirius était un aussi bon écrivain ? Et James l'a aidé. Oh les gentils garçons. Je suis si fier de lui ! il dit u'il m'aime ! "

Lily était extrèmement tendue. " Voyons Bella ne soit pas ridicule. Nous sommes trop jeunes pour comprendre l'amour, " dit-elle nerveusement.

Arabella jeta sa tête en arrière et rit. " Oh Lily Evans, bien que James ne t'ai pas encore écrit d'aussi belles lettres d'amours ça viendra, il en fera peut-être de plus belles. Aucun besoin d'être jalouse. " Elle cligna des yeux.

Lily dévisagea sa meilleure amie comme si elle avait trop bu ou qu'ele avait trop embrassé Amos Diggory. " Jalouse ? je ne suis pas jalouse. Simplement je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessée. "

" Pas d'inquiétude Lily. je ne le serais pas. Ne sois pas si surprotectrice. "

Dasn le dortoir des garçons Sirius avait une étincelle triomphale dans le regard. " Je savais qu'elle me reviendrait. Ma bien-aimée. "

James essayait désespérément de faire dire à Sirius qu'il aimait Bella avec l'aide de Peter et Remus.

" Euh... Est-ce que tu l'aimes Sirius ? " demanda-t-il avec impatience.

Sirius s'arrêta soudainement de rire. " L'aimer ? On a treize ans, on est trop jeune pour comprendre l'amour Jamesie. Qui t'as mit cette idée en tête ? "

" Euh... Personnes. "

" Mais n'est-elle pas la fille parfaite Sirius ? " commença Remus.

" Bien sûr. Elle est belle, intelligente, mais... "

" Elle est loyale, Sirius, " intervint Peter. " Elle t'aime. "

Les yeux de Sirius s'élargirent. " Elle quoi ? "

" Euh...bien sûr Lily me l'a dit, " dit James se sentant extrèmement coupable de dire cela à son meilleur ami qui aurait très rapidement le coeur brisé.

" Alors si elle m'aime, je l'aime aussi ! " s'écria Sirius joyeux.

Remus, James et Peter s'échangèrent un coup d'oeuil. _Ca signifiait des ennuis... dans très peu de temps._

" Sirius Black, dans cette note tu dis que tu m'aimes, " gémit Bella dans le placard.

Lily et James regardait la porte du placard nerveusement. Si il y avait le moindre signe qu'il lancerait un sort qur l'autre ils les laisseraient sortir immédiatement.

" Je n'ai pas écrit de mot ! " hurla Sirius, sa voix étouffé dans l'obscurité du placard.

" Si tu l'as fait ! J'en ai une preuve. " Elle du tendre la lettre à Sirius qui après l'avoir lut semblait haleter.

" On nous a joué une farce. " Ils entendirent sa voix grincer. " James. "

" Lily, " chuchota Bella.

" Laissez nous sortir tous les deux ! " crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

" Pas jusqu'à ce que vous régliez vos différents et que vous soyez de nouveau ensemble, " dit Lily. " De plus les notes ne sont pas supposées être romantiques. C'est Potter qui a fait une bourde. "

" C'état nul James, " cria Arabella. " Bien que tu sois un homme romantique, je dois dire. "

" Et moi ? " demanda Sirius. Lily rit. Elle pouvait l'imaginer en train de bouder dans un coin du placard.

" Oh Sirius, ils ont raison. je suis désolé. "

" Moi aussi Bella. Ensemble de nouveau ? "

" Ensemble de nouveau. "

Lily sourit. " Au moins il se sont remis ensemble. "

" Alors Evans qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? " se vanta James. " Ca a marché ! "

" Tu sais Potter, je déteste l'admette mais tu as raison. Ca a marché... plus ou moins.

James sourit à la rousse. " Mais je promets que j'écouterai plus soigneusement ce que tu dis et propose comme plan. "

Lily ouvrit mgiquement la porte du placard dans lequel Sirius et Arabella s'embrassaient. " Ca doit être une prommsse Potter. "

" Je te le promets. "

Lily tremblait lorsqu'ils sortirent du dernier examen jeudi. Son visage était extrèmement rouge et tendu et elle soupira heureusement lorsqu'il se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Elle était heureuse que ce soit terminer après deux semaines d'examens intensifs. 

" Evans, " dit James d'un ton bourru. " C'était joli ton sortilège. "

" Merci Potter. " Lily essaya de sourire à James qui avait le visage assez abattu. " Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, le tien était bon aussi. pas autant que le mien mais moi j'ai échoué en Métamorphose. "

Le visage de James s'éclaircit. " Ouais je dois admettre que tu t'améliores. Tu penses que tu pourrais me donner quelques conseils ? "

" Bien sûr. La devise que tu devrais suivre : plus de travail et moins de farces. "

Lily sourit face à la moue de James qui suivit la devise. " Bein, je pense que j'ai trouvé ma devise. "

James sourit. " La devise que moi je suivrais c'est : essayer d'être meilleur en cours et m'amuser dans la vie. Ca devrait être la tienne Evans. Tu as besoin de t'amuser dans la vie. "

Lily se raidit. " Je ne sais pas. "

" Viens chez moi cet été et je te montrerais ce que c'est que le vrai amusement puisque tu sais à peine ce que ça signifie pour l'instant. Les Maraudeurs et vous 4 filles. Ce serait génial. "

" Et pense à toutes les farces qu'on pourra jouer sur l'autre durant l'été, " dit Lily en aimant l'idée. " Bien sûr. je suis partante. Tu en as parlé aux autre ? "

" Non mais je sais qu'ils seront partant eux aussi. "

C'était vrai. Quand James le proposa aux autre, Sirius devint hyper excité.

" Oh Jamesie, c'est génial. Absolument génial ! " cria-t-il en effrayant le couloir entier.

" J'aimerais beaucoup, " dit Arabella en pensant déjà à psser l'été entier avec Sirius et ses meilleurs amis.

" Pour combien de temps ? " demanda Remus en pensant à son problème de lycantrophie.

" L'été entier ! " cria James avec agitation. " J'ai demandé la permission à mes parents et ils sont d'accords pour que vous veniez l'été entier. Oh et Remus on a prévu déjà quelque chose pour ton problème annuel. Maman et Papa sont déjà au courant et ils peuvent aménager le haut pour que tu t'y transforme. Nous avons assez d'espace dans notre manoir. "

" Tu as un manoir ? " l'interrompit Remus.

" Un manoir, " dit Sirius. Il se tourna vers les filles et continua. " Les Potter ont un manoir gigantesque avec au moins 15 pièces. C'est une des familles de pure sang les plus puissantes et les plus influentes dans le monde des sorciers. "

" Vraiment ? " demanda Lily étonnée.

" Ouais je suppose, " grinça James. " Tu n'as pas dû lire cette information. "

" Oh Jamesie. Nous le savons déjà alors pourquoi ne pas le dire aux filles. "

James roula les yeux. " Peu importe. Plus que deux semaines et on sera à la maison. "

" Lily, " cria Madame Evans en embrassant sa fille. 

" Salut Maman, salut Papa, " dit elle en les serrant dans ses bras en ignorant Petunia qui se tenait de côté.

" Maman, James m'a demandé de rester chez lui pendant l'été, je peux ? "

" James ? " demanda soudainement Petunia. 

" Tu parles ? " demanda Lily froidement. Mais Petunia l'ignora et continua.

" Celui qui à l'air de ne pas s'être coiffé depuis des siècles ? C'est ton petit ami ? " demanda-t-elle en ricanant.

Lily rougit. " James Potter n'est pas mon petit ami. "

" Alors pourquoi il t'a embrasser ? "

" Quand m'a-t-il embrasser ? " demanda Lily ennuyée.

" Ma chérie, James t'a embrassé ? " demanda Madame Evans ravie. " Il l'a fait. Oh je trouve que James est un jeune garçon doux et gentil.

" C'est un garçon agréable, " dit Monsieur Evans bourrument mais Lily vit qu'il souriait.

" Mama, James n'est pas mon petit ami. Petunia essait juste de m'ennuyer. Elle a réussit. " Lily regarda méchamment sa soeur.

" Mais il t'a embrassé, " persista sa mère.

" Oui une ou deux fois dans l'année, il me semble, " dit Lily en haussant les épaules.

Madame Evans cria encore et Monsieur Evans sourit encore plus.

" Vous devez être les Evans, " dit une voix chaude. Ils se retournèrent et ils virent avancer les Potter, les même cheveux en désordre que james.

" Je suis Daniel Potter, " dit Monsieur Potter. Lily remarqua que c'était une pus vieille version de James avec les mêmes cheveux noirs mais des yeux grix au lieu de marron.

" Et je suis Sarah Evans, " dit Madame Potter cheudement. Lily Evans suffoque quand elle la vit plus en détails. Elle avait des cheveux aux couleur douces et dorées qui tombaient en vague jusqu'à ses hanches et les mêmes yeux que James : de couleurs chaudes.

" Je suis Anna Evans et c'est mon mari, Steeve Evans, " dit Madame Evans. " Il me semble que votre fils James a invité Lily à passer l'été chez vous. "

" Si ça ne vous gène pas qu'elle vienne chez nous, " dit Madame Potter. " Nous aimerions bien avoir Lily et ses amis chez nous. Après tout ça ressemblera à une petite réunion. " Elle rit.

" Maman, " marmonna James.

Monsieur Potter toussota et James sursauta.

" Bonjour Monsieur Evans, Madame Evans, " les salua-t-il timidement. " Hé Lily, Pétunia. "

Petunia ignora complètement James et Lily salua les parents de James automatiquement.

" Nous aimerions beaucoup que Lily aille passer l'été hez vous, " dit Madame Evans, souriant avec éclat.

" Parfait, bon James, Dan, on doit y aller, sinon nous allons rater notre train. "

" Maman, " se lamenta James. " Pourquoi toi et Papa n'êtes pas venu pas balai. J'ai le mien on aurait pu voler jusqu'à la maison. "

" C'est ce que j'avais dit, " dit Monsieur Potter, enchanté que son fils pense comme lui.

" Les hommes, " marmonna Madame Potter. " On aurait pas pu venir en balai, je peux à peine me diriger sur un manche à balai. Et c'est dangereux aussi. Si il y a trop de vent... "

" On a compris Sarah, n'en fait pas une si grande affaire, " marmonna Monsieur Potter en roulant les yeux. Lily étouffa un petit rire nerveux.

Les Potter partirent après avoir dit au revoir aux Evans. Alors Lily tourna le dos à la voiture de ses parents qui retournait chez elle. C'était bon d'être de retour. Ca faisait longtemps même si pendant ses vacances elles resteraient dans la maison de son ennemi, ou plutôt son manoir.

Merci à tous mes revieweurs, ça me fait très plaisir.

La suite demain ou après demain

Jennifer Evans


	8. L'été de la deuxième année

L'été de la deuxième année :

Lily potrait une robe de noce rayonnante. Son visage était rouge et ellle tenait un bouquet de fleurs.

Le ministre demandait, " Vous Lily Evans acceptez vous de prendre cet homme pour époux ? "

Lily lui répondait, " Oui je le veux. "

" Et vous James Potter, voulez vous prendre cette femme pour épouse ? "

" Oui, je le veux. "

James avait enlevé son voile et l'avait embrassé. Les invités souriaient mais Lily ne les remarquait pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'homme devant elle... James Potter.

Lily Potter se réveilla les yeux grands ouverts. Elle faisait le même rêve depuis trois semaines, depuis qu'elle habitait chez les Potter. Elle avait toujours le visage rouge et elle voyait le visage de James, pareil au sien, qui regardait tout le monde. Elle avait même vue Sirius normalement le témoin courir après un chien qui lui avait volé sa baguette. Arabella était sa demoiselle d'honneur et elle avait éclaté en larmes lorsque Lily et James s'étaient échangés leurs voeux de mariage. Cétait vraiment drôle comme rêve. Lily se demandait si Jaes faisait un rêve similaire.

" Lily ? " C'était la voix endormi de son amie Arabella. Elle entendit sa meilleure amie bailler. " Tu es encore réveillée. "

" Rendors toi Bella ça va, " marmonna Lily en se frottant les yeux.

" Mais... " Arabella était presque totalement réveillée.

" Belle, " dit Lily en réveillant entièrement Arabella cette fois.

" Belle ? " la questionna-t-elle.

Lily sourit. " C'est jolie non ? J'en avais assez de Bella ou de Bells alors je propose Belle. Ca te va ? "

" Peut-être. " La tête de Arabell se reposa sur son oreiller et elle retomba dans le sommeil.

Lily soupira. Arabella était vraiment comme Sirius. Sirius aussi avait beoin de dormir toute la journée. Et toute la nuit aussi. Mais James... Elle avait besoin de voir James. Elle se gronda à cette pensée.

Il a besoin de sommeil, pensa-t-elle. _Tout comme toi. Maintenant tu dois dormir avant de te lever et de réveiller n'importe qui dans la maison._

Arabella était supposée avoir sa propre chambre puisque le manoir en avait au moins 20 mais Bella avait refusé de se séparer de sa meilleure amie et elle avait eût le droit de cormir dans la même chambre qu'elle. Lily avait grogné à la pensée d'avoir droit toute la nuit aux ronflements d'Arabella mais elle avait accepté.

James Potter. Elle était supposée _**épouser **_le plus idiot de tout Poudlard. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à ses parents. Elle savait que sa mère s'en réjouirait et que son père sourirait, Pétunia, elle, serait horrifié d'avoir un garçon qui ne s'est jamais brossé les cheveux pendant des années pour beau-frère.

Et Lily, et bien Lily n'était pas sûe de le vouloir. Quand elle avait découvert qu'elle devait se marier avec lui, avoir un enfant, et mourir pour protéger son bébé, ça avait été un choc énorme pour elle. Lily ne savait pas si elle détestait James mais elle était sûre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle supposait que le mot 'détester' correspondrait toujours à ses sentiments pour James.

Elle ne savait pas qui elle aimait vraiment. Bien sûr, James était athlètéque et populaire, et assez mignon, mais Lily ne l'aimait pas. Elle pensait que Remus était merveilleux, mais il était comme un frère pour elle. Et puis si Jennifer découvrait qu'elle aimait Remus elle la découperait probablement en petits morceaux. Jenny aimerait Remus jusqu'à la mort et Lily voulait vivre quelques années de plus.

Il y eût un petit coup sur la porte et Lily sursauta dans le lit confortable dans lequel elle s'était blotti. Arabella grogna bruyamment dans le lit en face d'elle et Lily roula les yeux.

" Entre, " chuchota-t-elle en diretion de la porte. La poignée tourna, la porte s'ouvrit et James Potter apparût, ses cheveux noirs en batailles comme jamais.

Lily palît. " Que fais-tu ici ? "

" J'ai rêvé de notre stupide mariage, " dit-il en haussant les épaules. " C'est stupide vraiment de savoir que je vais t'épouser, surtout en sachant qu'on va avoir Harry. "

" Je croyais que tu aimais Harry. "

" C'est vrai. Mais c'est embêtant aussi. J'aimerais avoir une vie normale comme Sirius, Remus et Peter. Comme toutes tes amies. Mais ce n'est pas possible. " Quand j'ai dit à mes parents ce qui se passerait dans notre futur ils étaient en extase. Maman pleurait et Papa souriait. C'est sans espoir. "

Lily sourit. " Je ne l'ai pas dit à mes parents et pourtant je sais que Maman réagirait de façon encore plus excessive que la tienne. Un peu bizarre face à ça. " Elle soupira. " J'aimerais que cette scène où tu m'embrasse à nos noces sorte de mon esprit. Elle corrompt mon cerveau. "

" Je croyais que ton cerveau était déjà corrompu. "

" Hé ! "

James sourit. " C'est normale. Arabella a une âme corrompu. Pareil pour Sirius donc j'ai moi aussi une âmen corrompu. Heureuse ? "

" Bien sûr ! "

" Pourquoi je suis venue déjà ? "

Lily roula les yeux. " Potter tu es sans espoir. "

" Attends... Je sais, c'est à cause de ce stupide rêve de notre mariage, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Bravo Potter, pour une fois dans ta vie tu te rappelles de quelque chose. "

James renifla. " Je suis blessé. "

" C'est bien. "

" Ca c'était moyen. "

" Je suis heureuse pour toi Potter, maintenant sors. "

" Lily ? " Arabella s'était réveiller encore et baillait. " Que fais-tu encore debout ? Et que diable fait-il ici ? " demanda elle en le montrant du doigt les yeux grands ouverts.

Lily haussales épaules. " Je ne sais pas, il vient d'arriver. "

" Pourquoi ? "

Elle sembla ennuyé. " Je ressemble à James Potter selon toi ? Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? "

" Bien ma question était plus adressée à James quand même. Il pourrait répondre... James ? "

Mais James d'était endormit sur les jambes de Lily à moitié couvertes.

" Il s'est endormi sur moi ! " s'écria Lily en le poussant. " Je ne dors pas dans ce lit avec lui, ce soir. "

Arabella se mit à rire bruyamment. La porte se rouvrit cette fois sur Sirius qui avait les cheveux presque aussi en désordre que James.

" Que se passe-t-il ici ? " demanda-t-il d'une voix endormi. " C'est une espèce de soirée pyjamas ? "

Lily roula des yeux. " Non Sirius, James est entré. On a parlé et il s'est endormi sur mes jambes. "

Sirius sourit largement. " Oh... notre couple préféré a décidé de partager le même lit ? Comme c'est romantqie. " Il fit semblant d'essuyer une larme imaginaire. " Oh, quand Remus saura cela. "

" Tu ne lui diras pas n'est-ce pas ? " demanda Lily, bien que c'était inutile. Sirius était plus bavard que la plupart des filles qu'elle connaissait –y compris la redouté Deanna Jackson-

Sirius grimaça. " C'est amusant d'essayer de me convaincre mais la prochaine fois il en faudra un petit peu plus. "

Lily soupira. " J'aurais essayé quand même. Bon Remus ne me taquinera pas trop, Vi non plus mais jen, ça c'est une autre histoire. "

" Pourquoi tu penses que Remis ne te taquineras pas ? " demanda Sirius.

" Parce qu'il est gentil et qu'il n'est pas casse pieds comme vous deux. "

" Casse pieds ? " demanda James en se relevant. " Qui ? "

" Parfait. Le petit garçon c'est enfin réveillé. Maintenant sors de mon lit où je t'en sors de force. "

" Bon, bon. En plus c'est mon lit. C'est MA maison. "

" Oui puisque je vais occuper ce lit pour l'été c'est actuellement le mien. "

" Ok, alors. Bon tu viens Sirius partons d'ici. " James se leva, se dirigea vers Sirius et ils sortirent tous les deux en refermant la porte.

" C'était quoi ça ? " demanda Bella, ses paupière se refermant doucement.

" Qui sait ? Couchons-nous avant que quelqu'un d'autre arrive. je suis crevée. "

Arabella répondit par un bruit sourd lorsque sa tête retomba sur son oreiller.

" Lily tu as l'air terrible, " commenta Jennifer, en dévisageant Lily qui avait les yeux injectés de sang. " Tu vas bien ? "

" Juste une petite intervention de nuit, " dit elle en se tournant vers Sirius et James qui étaient aussi fatigués qu'elle et Arabella.

" Potter et Black hein ? "

" Comme toujours, " dit Lily en soupirant.

" Tu étais déjà réveillée, pour dire la vérité, " claqua James à travers la table.

" Les enfants, arrêtez de vous disputer, " réprimanda Madame Potter.

" Désolé Maman, " dit James.

" Désolés Madame Potter, " dirent les autres.

" Pourquoi es-tu allée dans une des chambres des filles ? " demanda Monsieur Potter sévèrement. " Tu sais que tu dois rester dans ta propre chambre ou aller dans celle d'un des garçons mais pas dans celles des filles. Elles étaient... "

" Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Potter, James entre dans le dortoir des filles à tout moment à Poudlard, " l'interrompit Sirius en souriant. James le regarda furieusement.

Madame Potter lâcha sa baguette. " Ce n'est pas vrai Jamesie. Mon Dieu, dis moi que c'est une autre blague de Sirius. "

" Euh... " James les regarda tous nerveusement. " C'est c'est vrai Maman. "

Le visage de monsieur Potter se fit plus sévère et sa femme s'évanouit presque. Sirius sourit coupablement à James et murmura un faible, " Désolé. "

" Mais Sirius y va plus souvent que moi, " rétorqua-t-il et Srius parût choqué.

" Sirius a ses propres parents pour l'élever, mais nous nous attendions à plus de responsabilités de ta part, jeune homme, " dit Monsieur Potter en fronçant les sourcils.

James ferma les yeux et attendit le coup. Qu'est-e que ça serais cette fois ? Plus de capa d'insibilité pour une semaine ? Confisquer le balai pour tout l'été ?

" Puisque nous avons ds invités cet été à la maison, il n'y aura pas de punition. "

James ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. " Vous êtes _serious _? " coassa-t-il.

" Non, on est _Sirius_, " dit Monsieur Potter, désignatn Sirius qui riait sous cape.

" Non pas encore ça. Ca allait les trois premières fois mais ça devient lassant.

" je pense que c'est toujours aussi drôle, " dit Monsieur Potter.

" Maman ? "

Madame Potter sourit. " Je ne te blâme pas mon chéri. C'est dans le sang des potter, je suppose. Quand ton père et moi étions à Poudlard il venait sans cesse dans notre dortoir des filles et nous avons passé des nuits fréquemment là-dedans... " Elle cligna des yeux.

" Ca c'est trop d'information révélées Madame Potter, " dit Sirius en faisant semblant d'être malade.

" Pourquoi Sirius ? " le taquina Lily. " Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas avec Bella ? "

Sirius sourit. " Lil, tu me connaîs si bien. "

Jennifer laissa tomber sa cuillère. " Tu veux dire que toi et Bella vous avez déjà passé une nuit entière dans la même chambre ? "

" Bien sûr. Evidemment tu ne me connaîs pas assez. "

" Et je n'en veux pas plus. Remus, tu savais que le garçon chien était aussi pervers ? "

Remus hocha la tête. " Bien sûr. Qui ne le sait pas ? Tu le sais aussi, seulement tu ne veux pas l'admettre, je suppose qu'il t'écoeure. "

" Pourquoi parlons nous de ceci ? " demanda Lily bruyamment. " Ce n'et pas un sujet de conversation de petit déjeuner. "

" Je suis d'accord avec Lily, " dit arabella ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

" Ca c'est parce que tu fais partit du sujet de conversation, " dit James en se levant.

Arabella le regarda menaçante. Violette et Peter ne disaient rien comme d'habitude et Jennifer parlait sans s'arrêter.

" Bon, " dit James grimaçant inconfortablement, " Qui veux faire une partie de Quidditch ? "

Lily le regarda fixement. " A quoi penses-tu ? Non. "

" Effrayé, n'est-ce pas ? " James grimaça.

" Tu sais que j'ai peur des hauteurs, " claqua Lily d'une voix légèrement vacillante.

" Exactement, " dit James d'un ton suffisant.

" Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais cela, " soupira Lily en saisissant le manche de son balai, les articulations des doigts blanches.

" Hé Evans, tu apprécies ? " appela James. Il voletait rapidement à travers le terrain de Quidditch.

" Non, " hurla Lily. " C'est à cause de toi. Tu sais que je n'arrive pas à voler. "

" Je sais bien, " dit James en souriant d'un air compatissant alors qu'il volait jusqu'à elle. " Juste un patit match et ça te deviendra naturel. "

" Je ne veux pas que ça le devienne, " dit Lily tremblante.

James haussa les épaules. " Okay, fais ce que tu veux mais je te préviens, tu vas manquer quelque chose de très éducatif. "

" Educatif ? " Lily haussa les sourcils. " Le Quidditch est supposé être éducatif ? Ou juste un moyen de te détendre ? "

" C'est pareil. " James haussa les épaules et s'éloigna en volant.

" Argh. " Lily soupira et essya de suivre James même si elle était beaucoup moins rapide que lui. Soudain un oiseau la frola et elle glissa de son balai en essayant de s'accrocher désespérément au manche et aux brindilles du balai.

James appréciait de voler et de pouvoir taquiner Lily en même temps. Mais quand il la vit se tenir désespérément à son balai d'un main et de tomber il cria, " Lily tiens bon ! "

Il saisait le manche de son balai fermement et fonça dans sa direction. Lorsqu'il arriva à côté d'elle il l'aida à repasser sa jambe par dessus le manche et il se mit à tenir le balai de Lily.

" Mon Dieu, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai eut peur, " bégaya Lily, les yeux pleins de larmes.

" Hé, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là maintenant, " dit James doucement. " Maintenant tu vas monter derrière moi et on va descendre ensemble en bas. "

Lily balanca ses jambes courageusement par dessus le balai de James qui s'empara de son balai et ils volèrent jusqu'au sol.

" James... Merci, " dit-elle doucement, gênée. " je pense que je ne suis pas une grande joueuse comme toi, même si j'aurais bien voulu. "

" C'est ma faute, je voulais t'embêter et c'était réussi. Tu me pardonnes ? "

" Bien sûr. "

" On est amis alors ? "

" Dans tes rêves Potter. "

" je savais que tu dirais ça. "

" Alors pourquoi me l'as-tu demander. "

" Je ne sais pas. "

Lily grogna.

Quand ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur leurs amis jouaient aux échecs ou jouaient à la bataille explosive. Jennifer avait l'air abattu car Remus la battait pour la quatrième fois d'affilé.

" Remus, tu ne pourrais pas me laisser gagner de temps en temps ? "

" Bien spur que non, " dit Remus logiquement. " Ca serait triché. Il faut que tu perdes contre moi. C'est en perdant qu'on apprend. "

" Tu ressembles au professeur Wickham, " marmonna Jennifer.

" C'est vrai ? " demanda Remus ravi.

" Maintenant je sais pourquoi tu seras professeur de défense contre les forces du mal Remus, " dit James en riant tout bas.

" Je me demande qui je favoriserai, " dit Remus.

" Les Gryffondors bien sûr, " cria Sirius, sa tête dépassant du fauteuil. " Cependant, connaissant Remus il sera juste, même avec les Serpentards. "

" Ben... " commença Remus.

" Tu le seras ? " demanda Lily incrédule.

" Euh... "

" Bien sûr qu'il le sera, c'est Remus, " dit Jennifer interrompant Remus.

" Elle a raison, "dit Remus en souriant à sa petite amie en l'embrassant.

Lily et James grongnèrent en même temps.

" Je déteste cette vague d'amour, " dit james grincheusement.

" Moi aussi, " marmonna Lily.

" Pourquoi ? Les couplus s'embrassent tout le temps, " déclara Jennifer en souriant.

" Pas moi, " marmonnèrent les deux en choeur.

" Vous avez qu'à le faire, " dit Remus.

" Remus tu es supposé être raisonnable. Du moins tu l'étais il ya quelques mois. Je pense que c'est Jennifer qui t'a corrompu. "

" Hé ! " cria jennifer, boudant Lily

Ils furent interrompu par un rire et un grognement. En se retournant ils virent Arabella et Sirius, couchés sur le divan. Apparemment Sirius la chatouillait.

" Complètement hors sujet, " marmonna Remus.

" Pas autant que tu le pense Remis, " dit jennifer en souriant. Elle s'approcha de Remus en lui faisant un câlin et elle l'embrassa.

" Beurk, " commenta Lily, dégoûté. Jennifer s'arrêta et sourit à Lily.

" Oh Lily tu n'as qu'à te mettre avec james, je suis sûr que tu serais pire que Bella et Sirius. "

" Hé ! " s'écria Arabella mais elle fût interrompu par Sirius qui recommencçait à l'embrasser.

" Il ne ferait pas autant que nous mais presque... " dit Arabella avant de recommencer à embrasser Sirius.

James sourit et attira Lily vers lui puis commença à l'embrasser.

" JAMES QUEL QUE SOIT TON DEUXIEME PRENOM POTTER, " hurla Lily. " Quel est le sens de tout ceci ? "

James la tira un peu plus loin. " je voulais t'embrasse, il n'y a pas de raison. Même Peter et Violette le font. "

Violette et Peter s'éloignèrent très rouges sous les éclats de rire de Sirius, Remus, Arabella et Jennifer.

Lily rougissait furieusement. " Oh toi... "

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase Madame Potter annonça que le déjeuner était près et Sirius se précipita à la cuisine plus rapidement que jamais.

" Sirius ! " ri Madame Potter en voyant le garçon regardé les plats d'un air affamé. " Tu manges dans la salle à manger des Maraudeurs, tu te souviens ? Pas dans la cuisine. "

" Je sais Madame Potter, mais je voulais être le premier à voir la nourriture. "

Madame Potter ri mais Lily demanda curieusement, " la salle à manger des Maraudeurs ? "

" Oh, " Madame Potter sourit. " Les garçons l'ont appelé comme cela. Nous avons trois salle à manger et celle où nous mangeaon lorsqu'il y a des amis de James a été appelé comme ça par les garçons. "

" Si seulement ils étudiaient aussi durs, ils auraient de très bonnes notes, " déclara Lily en l'aidant. Madame Potter la regarda enchanté.

" Oui c'est vrai. J'essaye souvent de le dire à James mais il me dit qu'il a assez à t'écouter dire cela. Si tu devenais Lily Potter plus tard ? Je sais que c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour dire quoi que se soit pour l'instant mais ça me ferait plaisir que tu fasses partie de la famille Lily. Plus tard bien sûr. " Ses yeux scintillèrent.

Lily sourit. " Et bien James et moi ne sommes pas en très bons termes pour le moment, " dit elle dans ménagements.

" Normal Lily. Monsieur Potter et moi nous entendions très mal à Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'on s'avoue notre amour à la remise des diplômes. Un peu tard, si tu veux mon avis, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir eût James. C'est mon seul enfant après tout et je pense que Sirius, Remus et Peter font aussi partis de la famille. il serait solitaire si il restait seulement avec moi et son père. James et son père ne pense certainement de la même façon que moi. "

" Oh Lily tu ne viens pas manger, " beugla Arabella de la salle à manger des Maraudeurs.

" J'arrive Bella, " cria Lily. Elle alla dans la salle à manger des Maraudeurs et suffoqua.

Le plafond était extrèmement haut et il y avait un magnifique lustre au dessus d'eux, majestueux. La table de souper était très grande en acajou et recouverte d'or. Lily observa le tout, incapable de croire qu'une famille puisse être aussi riche.

" Quand tu auras fini d'admirer la salle, Sirius aura manger les ¾ des plats, " dit James amusé.

" Oh désolé ! " Lily s'assit à côté de Jennifer et comença à manger tranquillement.

" Ta mère est une grande cuisinière, James, " dit Arabella en avalant un bout de patate. " Ce sont les meilleures pommes de terre que j'ai jamais mangé. "

" Ne parle pas la bouche pleine Bella, " gronda Lily.

" Oui maman Lily ! "

" Et bien en réalité ce n'est pas ma mère qui a fait ça, " dit James, les oreilles rouges. " C'est jacey qui l'a fait. Avec Tchad et Rupert et nos autres elfes de maisons. "

" Tu as des elfes de maison ? " demanda Jennifer, en ouvrant grand les yeux.

" Euh... Ouais. " Le visage de James était extrèmement rouge.

" Tu es très riche ! " s'exclama Arabella.

" je suppose... " répondit James en haussant les épaules.

" Que veux-tu dire par je suppose ? " demanda Arabella. " Bien sûr que tu l'es... "

Lily s'éclaircit la gorge et jeta un regard à son amie signifiant clairement, 'tais-toi-ça-te-regarde-pas'.

" Oh désolé, " maemonna Arabella en rougissant. James lança un regard plein de gratitude à Lily.

" On doit aller à Pré au lard bientôt, Jamesie. Ma provision de bombes à bouses commence à s'épuiser. il faut qu'on aille à Zonko ! " s'écria Sirius.

" Okay Sirius, je demanderais à Maman si on peut y aller demain, " dit James en roulant les yeux. " Nous aurons sans aucun doute besoin de faire de nouvelles farces à Rogue et d'avoir d'autres retenue. "

" Zonko ? C'est quoi ça ? " demanda Lily étonnée.

" C'est un magasin de farces, " dit James en souriant. " C'est là où on a acheté tous nos accessoires pour faire des farces. Tu te rapelles la teinture que j'ai utilisé pour rendre tes cheveux noirs. Je l'avais acheté à Zonko. "

" J'ai entendu parlé de pré au lard, " dit Lily en mastiquant une cuisse de poulet. " C'est le seul village d'Angleterre qui n'est habité par aucun Moldus.

" Ouais, mais ce n'est pas que ça, " dit Sirius en souriant. " Il y a plein de boutiques là-bas, Les trois balais, Zonko, Honeydukes... tout ! "

" C'est le plus grand, " consentit Remus. " Il y a plein de friandises à Honeydukes. Les plumes en sucres, souris glacés, sucettes au sang, cafard à l'ail... (Qui connait la traduction de Ice Mice, Acid Pops et Cockroach Clusters ? Si vous la connaissez je les rajouterai dans ce paragraphe.)

" Nous en avons donné une fois à Rogue, " l'interrompit Sirius, " Il a étouffé presque jusqu'à la mort. Alors Remus l'a emmené jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire cela Remus il aurait pu tomber gravement malade et il ne serait jamais revenu à Poudlard. Ca aurait été la plus douce vangeance qu'on aurait vécu. Tu es trop loyal. " Il secoua la tête à ces souvenirs.

Lily grogna. " J'aurais voulu le voir. "

" Il était aussi blanc que la peinture ! " s'écria Peter.

" La peinture n'est pas blanche Pete, " dit Violette.

" Ben les choses peintent en blanc. "

" Mais... "

" Oh Violette, laisse tomber, Okay ? " plaisanta Arabella. " Tu es aussi pointilleuse que Lily. "

" Hé ! " s'écria Lily.

" Lily désolé, mais une fois qu'on sera à pré au lard demain, tu seras une personne complètement différente. On ira dans la boutique de vêtements, Gladrag et on s'achètera une robe, on ira à Dervish & Bang. "

" Nous allons à Zonko, " l'interrompit Sirius ses yeux se retressissant.

" Gladrag ! "

" Zonko ! "

" Bon, nous irons aux deux, " dit James essayant de régler à la dispute. " Bien que je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très chaud pour aller à Gladrag, je n'aime pas trop acheter des robes. D'habitude c'est maman qui s'occupe de ce genre de chose, " il soupira, déprimé.

" James tu dois t'occuper et rester avec tes invités, " dit sévèrement Madame Potter en rentrant dans la pièce. " C'est une bonne idée d'aller à Gladrag demain. Nous avons été invités aller chez les McKinnon au milieu de l'été et je veux que vous ayez tous une nouvelle robe. "

James grogna. " Mais Monsieur McKinnon travaille pour le père de Malefoy, ça veut dire que Malefoy sera là-bas lui aussi. "

Madame Potter soupira. " Oui de même que les Rogue. Mais je te rassure James on ne restera pas avec des gens comme cela. "

" Oui Malefoy est juste un grand imbécile, si tu veux mon avis, " rugit Monsieur Potter en entrant dans la pièce. " Un bon à rien qui ne réussira jamais vraiment au ministère. "

" Daniel, ça ne sert à rien de parler des gens de leur espèce, " claqua Madame Potter en souriant à son mari. " Bien que ce soit plutôt vrai, je dois dire, Lucieta Malefoy et son mari sont la disgrâce du monde magique. "

" Lucius Malefoy, Severus Rogue et leur petite bande appel Lily 'sang de bourbe', " dit Jennifer, furieuse. " C'est une insulte à sa famille et à la mienne ! Mon père est un Moldu... "

" Jen calme-toi, " dit Remus doucement en prenant sa main sous la table. Jennifer lui sourit mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

" Il continue de le faire ? " demanda Monsieur Potter se redressant.

" Ce vieux rat ne changera jamais, " soupira Madame Potter étant elle aussi fâchée. " Bien, on évitera les Malefoy. Et les Rogue aussi il sont mauvais. "

" Severus Rogue a le béguin pour Lily, " taquina Arabella.

" Je partage ta douleur, " dit Madame Potter tristement. Monsieur Potter éclata de rire bruyamment.

" Oh que j'aimerais voir le jeune Rogue ayant le coeur brisé ! " cira-t-il.

" Dan ! " s'écria Madame Potter choquée.

Violette se pencha au dessus de James et dit, " Je en savais pas que tes parents étaient comme... des gosses. "

James sourit. " C'est ça qui est bien avec eux. "

" Wow, " chuchota Lily étonnée en arrivant à Pré au lard.

" Quand je pense que nous devons essayer des robes pour en acheter une à Gladrag juste pour le dîner des Malefoy, " grogna Sirius.

" Je pensais que c'était la réception des McKinnon, " dit Lily.

" Sirius est seulement un grand farceur,é répondit Arabella en donnant une tape au garçon pitoyable à côté d'elle.

" Et bien McKinnon va sûrement laisser le privilège de tout organiser aux Malefoy et il n'aura pas son mot à dire. "

" Sirius Black, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. les McKinnon est une famille éminente et puissante dans notre monde. En plus des Potter bien sûr. " Elle sourit à James.

James rougit. " Nus ne sommes pas si puissant. "

" Bien sûr que vous l'êtes. Ta mère dit que toute ta famille descend de Gryffondor. "

" Rumeurs. "

" Tu sais que non. "

" Okay pourquoi nous parlons des héritiers de Gryffondor là ? " demanda Lily. " Plus tôt nous irons dans ce magasin, plus tôt on sera sortit.

" Enfin quelqu'un est d'accord avec nous ! " s'écria Sirius. " Je pensais que toutes les filles aimaient faire les courses et qu'elles voulaient toutes passer leur vie à faireles boutiques. "

" Ne sois pas idiot Sirius, ça c'est Deanna, " claqua Arabella.

" Ele utilise certainement beaucoup de maquillage tous les jours, " dit James se souvenant des fois où elles se parfumaient et se mettaient plein de crayon pour parader dans toute la salle commune de Gryffondor, attirant tous les regards, sauf ceux des Maraudeurs.

" Allons-y et on se dépêche, " claqua Lily.

L'intérieur était étonnament frais ce qui leur fit du bien étant donné la chaleur à l'extérieur et la radio jouait un air des Bizarre's Sisters, et il y avait des tonnes de chaussettes, de robes et autres vêtements aligné proprement dans les rayons.

" Je peux vous aider ? " demanda poliment une jeune femme.

" Euh... Nous cherchons des robes de soirées, " dit maladroitement James.

La femme haussa les sourcils. " N'importe quel style ? " demanda-t-elle froidement.

Comme James ne répondait pas elle l'observa attentivement et elle ne put retenir un petit cri. " Vous êtes un Potter n'est-ce pas ? "

James se redressa. " Ouais, quel est le rapport ? "

" Vous êtes tous pareil. Comment est votre famille ? "

" Ma famille ? " répéta James. " A quel sujet ma famille ? "

La femme rit tout bas. " Vous ne savez psa n'est-ce pas ? "

" Savoir quoi exactement ? "

" Que je suis une Potter moi aussi. "

James la dévisagea. " Vous n'en êtes pas une. "

" Et bien j'aime beaucoup cette conversation mais on ne devait pas prendre des robes de soirées et filer Jamesie ? " demanda impatiemment Sirius.

" Ouais Sirius, " dit James d'un air absent mais il se retourna vers la femme de nouveau. " Vous n'êtes pas une Potter. Si vous étiez une Potter, je le saurais. "

La femme rit. Je suis Leanne Potter, ta cousine. Notre famille est si grande qu'il est presque impossible de connaître tout le monde. Ta mère m'a parler de toi... Tu es James, c'est ça ? James Henry Potter ? "

" C'est Henry ton deuxième prénom, " le questionna Lily. Leanna sourit.

" C'est ton amie James ? "

" Non, " dit James. " Si vous êtes vraiment ma cousine, alors qui est votre mère ? Ma _tante _? "

" Pourquoi veux tu connaître ma Mère ? C'est ta tante Josie. C'est tout à fait grossier d'insulter te Tante préférée. "

" James ouvrit la bouche mais il la referma aussitôt. " Non, non, vous ne pouvez pas être la fille de Tanta Josie. Je suis allée chez elle au moins une centaine de fois et je ne vous ai jamais vu. "

Leanna haussa les épaules. " Ca c'est parce que maman savait à peine que j'étais vivante elle aussi. J'avais 12 ans quand tu es née et j'étais à Poudlard puis j'ai décidé de quitter l'Angleterre pour aller voyager et visiter d'autres pays. J'ai rencontré un jeune homme appelé Jonathan Harrison et un an après il m'a demandé de l'épouser. J'écrivais fréquemment à Maman car elle était inquiète, mais Jonathan est mort d'un accident peu après nos fiançailles. Après cela j'ai arrêté d'écrire à maman. J'avais tant de chagrin que je ne voulais plus faire face au monde. J'ai acheté un petit appartement dans la banlieu de Londres et j'ai habité en solitaire. Comme j'avais arrêté d'écrire maman en a conclu ue j'étais morte. "

" Mais j'avais 5 ans quand tu es partie, " dit James accablé par son histoire. " je devrais me rappeler de toi. "

" Ca c'est parce que j'ai dû beaucoup changé, " répondit Leanna lourdement. " Tu étais mon cousin préféré et je t'aimais beaucoup. Il y a quelque mois j'ai recontacté maman et j'ai attendu de te revoir avec impatience. "

" Mais le reste de la famille le sait ? "

" Chaque personne, y compris tes parents. Tu dois être le seul Potter qui n'était pas au courant. "

" Bon je te crois. "

Leanna sourit. " Parfait et si maintenant tu me présentais tous tes amis, James. "

" Oh, euh... c'est Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew mes meilleurs amis. Et elles c'est Arabella Figg, Jennifer Dean et Violette Walker mes autres amies. "

" Et la jolie rousse ? "

" Ca c'est Lily, " dit James en regardant son ennemi. " Nous ne sommes pas vraiment de bons amis. " Il ne précisa pas leur vie future.

" Ca c'est sûr, " déclara Lily en lui tirant la langue.

Leanna ri. " Ah le jeune amour. "

" Ce n'est pas de l'amour ! " s'écrièrent-ils ensemble tous les deux en rougissant.

" Ouais, bien sûr. Bon vous voulez des robes de soirées, c'est ça ? Je vais vous trouvez ce qu'il vous faut en moins d'une seconde. "

20 minutes après les 8 amis sortirent de la boutique avec un paquet chacun contenant une robe de soirée sous le bras.

" Quelle façon agréable de rencontrer de lointain cousin égarés depuis longtemps, " dit James sèchement alors qu'ils rejoignaient Monsieur et Madame Potter.

" James ! Enfin... j'étais inquiète, " dit Madame Potter d'un ton impatient en les voyant arriver.

" J'ai rencontré Leanna Potter, " fût la seule réponse de James.

Monsieur Potter s'éclairci la gorge bruyamment. " Euh... alors que penses-tu d'elle ? "

" Je suis pas sûr de la croire. "

" C'est normale. Bien sûr nous nous l'avons cru car on l'a connu pendant 17 ans. Toi tu n'avais que 5 ans lorsqu'elle est partit. En regardant son style amicale et son sourire naturel on la reconnut de suite., surtout ta tanta Josie. Elle a pleuré la quantité d'une rivière lorsqu'elle l'a vu sur le seuil de sa porte.

" Mon Dieu que je déteste ça, " dit James en grimaçant dans sa robe de soirée. " Rogue et Malefoy vont pleurer de rire lorsqu'ils vont me voir dans cette chose. "

" Ce n'est pas trop mal, " dit Sirius en s'admirant dans le miroir. " Je suis bien comme ça ? "

James grogna. " Sirius je ne te regarderais pas sans un gallion. Et moi je suis comment ? "

" Pourquoi, tu as envie d'impressionner Lily ? "

Il le négligea. " Comment dois-je te regarder ? "

" Comme un Malefoy. "

" Très drôle. "

" Je suis _serious_. "

" Je sais que tu es Sirius, je n'ai pas oubliez ton nom tu sais ? " James sourit.

Sirius grogna. " Je croayais que tu trouvais que cette blague était lassante. "

" Oui je sais mais tu passes tes nerfs sur moi alors je passe les miens sur toi. "

Lorsque les deux garçons arrivèrent en bas, les filles étaient déjà là. James était impressioné par Jennifer, Arabella et Violette mais Lily attira encore plus son regard. Elle portait une élégante robe de soirée en soie verte qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. Ses cheveux étaient en anglaise. Elle lui sourit gentiment lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il la dévisageait.

" C'est bientôt le grand jour, James, " dit Monsieur Potter, riant tout bas.

James sortit de sa transe. " Hein ? Tu disais ? "

" Tu entends ce que tu veux entendre, " marmonna James.

" Oh ouais, Lily voudrais tu être ma cavalière ? " demanda-t-il en redirigeant son attention sur la rousse.

" Euh... Bien spur, " dit Lily en essayant de ne pas rire nerveusement, bien qu'elle pensait que James était plutôt mignon.

" Merci, " dit James en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Lily vit distinctement la joie dans le regard de Arabella et elle étouffa un rire.

Jennifer sourit et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Remus. Il sourit à son tour et ils dirent quelque chose à l'oreille de Sirius et Arabella qui se mirent eux aussi à sourire.

" Et bien pourquoi vous souriez tous ? " demanda Lily. " C'est sûrement à propos de James et moi je suppose. "

" Tu le sauras bientôt, " dit Violette en souriant mystèrieusement. Lily grogna.

" Probablement un plan pour nous mettre ensemble, " dit James. " Sûrement pour se venger de ce qu'on leur a fait il y a quelque temps. "

" Non, je vous suis très reconnaissant au contraire. Sirius et moi on était trop têtu pour admettre qu'on s'aimait toujours et on aurait continuer à se bagarrer tout le temps, " dit Arabella sincèrement.

" Wow, Bella, ça c'est la chose la plus romantique que tu ai jamais dit ! " s'écria Lily en souriant pour taquiner son amie.

" Ouais, ouais peut-être. "

" Lily quelle agréable surprise. " Quelqu'un courait vers elle qui n'était autre que Severus Rogue. Lily grogna alors qu'il s'approchait.

" Tu voudrais bien être ma cavalière ? " demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Mais avant que Lily ne puisse répondre James dit froidement, " Déolé Roguie mais Lily est ma cavalière. "

Les yeux de Rogue se rétrécirent. " Elle n'est pas à toi. Elle est à _** moi**_. "

" Désolé Severus, mais James m'a demandé avant et j'ai dit oui, " répondit Lily, les yeux rouges.

" Vraimet ? " Il la regarda comme si elle allait pleurer. " Bon je vais rejoindre Lucius. Au revoir Evans. " Il s'éloigna en marmonnat que Potter volait toujours tout.

" Je me sens mal pour lui, " dit Lily le regard plein de regrets pour le garçon qui dicutait maintenant avec colère avec Lucius Malefoy.

" Tu vas pas me laisser tomber pour aller avec le gars graisseux ? " demanda James désespérément. Il ne voulait pas perdre Lily.

Lily ri. " Bien sûr que non ! je ne pense pas que les Serpentards sachent que Rogue fait preuve de sentiments. Je pensais juste qu'ils avaient tous un bloc de glace à la place du coeur. "

" Très poétique ! " commenta James soulagé su'elle ne le laisse pas tomber pour aller avec Rogue.

" Tu ne pensais pas que je te laisserais tomber pour ller avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda-t-elle méfiante.

" Euh... En fait ouais. "

Les yeux de Lily se rétrécirent. " Pourquoi as-tu pensé cela ? "

" Parce que tu me déteste. "

" Dans mon regard il n'y pas écrit le mot haine mais le mot déteste. "

" C'est pareil. "

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour protestere mais laissa tomber. " Ouais je suppose que tu as raison. "

La musique commença et beaucoup d'adultes et d'adolescents se mirent à danser sur la piste.

" Tu veux danser ? " demanda James, assez gêné.

" Bien sûr, " dit Lily en roulant ses yeux.

Ils commencèrent à danser sur un air lent. Bientôt ils étaient le couple principal sur la piste de danse. Les mouvements élégants de James et ceux gracieux de Lily, tous les sorciers les admiraient, autant les adultes que les plus jeunes. Madame Potter essuyait ses yeux en souriant et Monsieur Potter souriait lui aussi. Le long de la piste leurs 6 amis souriaient comme des maniaques et Sirius marmonna à Arabella " Tu me dois 5 mornilles. "

Le couple cependant n'impressionnait pas Malefoy, Rogue et leur petite bande.

" Ce Potter m'a piqué ma copine, " marmonna Rogue en regardant James d'un regard assassin.

" Pourquoi voudrais-tu une sang de bourbe pour copine, Severus ? " demanda Wilkes en riant.

" Ouais penses à ce que ton père dirait si il l'apprenait, " dit Rosier en fronçant les sourcils.

" Ce n'est pas une sang de bourbe, " dit James doucement. " Elle est plus que cela, beaucoup plus. "

" Et bien qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait t'apporter ? " claqua Malefoy impatiemment. " Premièrement c'est une sang de bourbe. Deuxièmement elle dans avec Potter et elle reste toujours avec lui et sa petite bande pathétique. Elle n'est même pas jolie. "

" Pour moi elle est belle. "

" Rogue ça suffit, " dit Lestrange en roulant les yeux. " Maria Santiagoe est bien plus belle tu ne penses pas ? " Il se referrait à la plus belle fille de Serpentard mais elle détestait tout le monde.

" Elle ferait une jolie copine si elle ne nous détestait pas. "

" Ton père serait furrieux si il l'apprenait. Je veux dire... il déteste les sang de bourbe, " dit Wilkes doucement.

" Lily n'est pas une sang de bourbe, " protesta Rogue. " je... je l'aime. "

L'autre Serpentard faillit tomber de sa chaise lorsqu'il entendit cela. "

" Tu es amoureux d'une sang de bourbe Rogue ? " demanda Malefoy incrédule. " Comment es-tu tombé aussi bas ? "

" Severus, oublie Evans pour le moment, " dit tranquillement Evans. " Après tout, nous sommes destinés à servir le Seigneur. "

" Tu as raison Lestrange. Le seigneur noir a besoin de nous pour conquérir le monde de la magie, " dit Rogue en souriant diaboliquement. " Venez, on va voir Père pour discuter du plan. "

" Regarde un Rogue amoureux d'Evans, " dit James en mangeant un morceau de pudding, lorsqu'il vit l'explosion de Rogue. " Pauvre chose. "

" Je pensais que tu détestais Rogue, Potter, " dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

" Ouais c'est le cas. Je disais juste que tu étais la pauvre chose. "

" Ouais c'est vrai... peut-être. "

" Oh tu te rends compte que dans deux de semaines on retourne à Poudlard. ? " demanda Arabella. " L'été à été si court. "

" Ouais ça va me manquer ici. Monsieur et Madame Potter sont des gens vraiment agréable. Mais j'ai quand même hâte de me retrouver au château. je m'y sens plus à l'aise que dans ma propre maison. "

" C'est bien que tu aimes les parents de James, puisque bientôt ce sera tes beaux parents., " dit Jennifer en souriant.

" Peut-être, " dit Lily sans faire attention à ce qu'elle avait dit.

" Tu sais Lily, tu dis 'peut-être' trop souvent. "

" Peut-être. "

" Tu devrais adopter une meilleur attitude que cela jeune fille, " dit Arabella sévèrement.

" Wow ! Pendant un moment Bella j'ai eût l'impression que tu était MacGonagall, " dit Lily impressionnée.

Les 4 filles se mirent à rire. Lily riait en regardant par la fenêtre rêveusement. Demain ils iraient au chemin de traverse. Ils achèteraient leurs fournitures scolaires pour leur troisième année. Le Manoir Potter était agréable mais elle avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard, sa vrai maison.

A bientôt pour la suite. Je ne pourrais pas mettre de chapitre avant mercredi ou vendredi prochain car mon ordinateur déconne et je vais devoir le reformater et tout réinstaller dessus. En espérant que ça marche je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. Merci à tous les revieweurs.

Jennifer Evans.

Reviews please.


	9. Troisième année : Partie I

Troisième année : Partie I

Lily trainait sa malle en regardant l'insigne familière du Poudlard Express. Elle emmena sa malle dans un compartiment vide et commença à attendre ses amies. Quelques minutes plus tard, trois filles arrivèrent en pleurant de rire. Les boucles brunes de Arabella étaient détachées et tombait au bas de ses épaules et ceux de Jennifer avit frisé.

" Où étiez-vous passé toutes les trois ? " demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils. " Et pourquoi riez-vous ? "

" Oh, Lily, " commença Arabella, les larmes aux yeux. " Rogue... Il vient d'avouer au train entier qu'il était amoureux de toi. Alors Malefoy l'a entrainé à sa suite et a marmonné que Rogue était saoul. C'était insetimable ! "

" Oh, Bella, " soupira Lily.

" Je n'aurais jamais pensé aue Rogue aimerait quelqu'un comme toi, Evans, " dit une voix familière. Les 4 filles se retournèrent pour voir le Maraudeur et l'idole de poudlard, James Potter accompagné de toute sa bande.

" Ferme-là Potter, " claqua Lily.

" Oh non ça va pas recommencer, " dit Violette en gémissant. " Lily, pourquoi toi et james ne pouvez vous pas être ami ? "

" Parce que, Vi, je ne pourrais jamais être ami avec quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant que Potter, " claqua Lily avec colère. " Tu sais James, la vie serait génial si tu ne paradais pas dans l'école comme si elle t'appartenait. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas ressembler davantage à Harry ? "

" Parce que mes parents ne sont pas morts à cause d'un sorcier psycopathe, voilà pourquoi, " dit James nonchalamment.

" Comment oses-tu ? " grogna Lily.

" Toi et les gars ne pouvez vous pas grandir ? " demanda Jennifer, roulant les yeux. " Vraiment Lily. Je pensais que tu sortirais enfin avec James. Après tout vous êtes en troisième année ! Et on va avoir de nouvelles matières ! " cria-t-elle joyeusement.

" Oui la divination et le soin aux créatures magiques, " dit Lily heureusement. La mâchoire de James tomba.

" C'est pas vrai ! Je ne veux pas avoir deux matières en plus à passer avec toi ! "

" De quoi parles-tu ? "

" Sirius, Remus, Peter et moi nous sommes inscrits dans ces deux matières. "

" Comment oses-tu ? " s'écria Lily de nouveau.

" Ce n'est pas si mal, " dit Jennifer en regardant Remus rêveusement.

" Oh moins ton ennemi n'est pas dans tous tes cours. "

" Ca c'est parce que en dehors des Serpentards je n'ai pas d'ennemis, Lil. Contrairement à toi qui en a rien qu'en travaillant. "

" Et c'est surtout parce que toi et Remus vous pourrez être ensemble durant tout le cours de Divination. Je me demande qui est le professeur de divination. "

" C'est cette folle de Trelawney, " les informa Sirius. " C'est une idiote qui dit à tout le monde qu'il va mourir. "

" Et bien je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise que je vais mourir, je le sais déjà, " dit grincheusement Lily.

" Arabella ? " Ils se retournèrent pour voir Amos Diggory dans l'encadrement de la porte de leur compartiment. Ils avaient eût une conversation si annimée qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que la porte s'était ouverte.

" Bonjour Amos, " dit froidement Arabella.

" Je me demndais si on se mettait ensemble, " dit-il doucement.

" Pourquoi te demandais-tu cela ? "

" Parce qu'aucune fille ne me largue pour très longtemps, " répondit-il d'un air suffisant.

" Et bien je suis toujours avec Sirius et rien ne changera ça, " dit Arabella en souriant à Sirius.

Amos prit un air maussade. " Sale rat. Aucune fille ne largue Amos Diggory. Je suis supposée être le seul qui les largue. " Il s'arrêta et mit sa main sur sa bouche en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

" N'ose plus jamais l'appelez un rat, tu... tu... " Lily bégayait en cherchant ses mots.

" Ah Lily, je suppose que tu veux sortir avec moi à Pré au lard. Après tout tu es en troisième année et on pourra aller prendre une bièrre au beurre aux trois balais. "

" Non merci Amos, je décline ton offre, " dit Lily froidement.

James poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais malheureusement tout le monde l'entendit. Sirius et les filles sauf Lily riaient sous cape bruyamment et Remus et Peter souriaient d'un air attentionné. Lily, cependant rougissait autant que James.

" Pourquoi fais-tu cela James. Tu ne l'aimes quand-même pas ? " claqua Amos.

" Nous nous entendons mieux que tu ne peux imaginer, Diggory, " dit James en fronçant les sourcils.

" Peut-être. "

" Tu dis toujours cela quand tu aimes une fille, Diggory, " dit Sirius avec colère.

" Si tu le dis Black. "

" Et bien je ne dis pas peut-être à tout moment, Diggory "

" Oh si... James, " dit Amos en ricanant. " Tu aimes Lily, hein ? Je pensais que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour les blondes. "

James rougit. " Ferme-là Diggory. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant de toute ma vie. "

" Et MISS Deanna Jackson ? "

" Elle, elle m'a fait avalé un philtre d'amour. "

" Oui, oui. Et maintenant Lily a attiré ton attention. ? "

Il y eut un silence et on entendit les doigts de James craqué. Sirius grimaça inconfortablement et les yeux de Lily s'élargirent. Quand James était en colère il pouvait faire n'importe quoi. A leur surprise il baissa ses bras en continuant de regarder méchamment Amos.

" Dégage Diggory avant de souffrir. "

Les yeus d'Amos le regardèrent effrayé et il fit glisser la porte du compartiment qu'il claqua bruyamment derrière lui.

" Ca va Jamesie ? " demanda Sirius impressionné. " Tu n'as même pas utilisé la violence. "

" Pourquoi le ferais-je Sirius ? Ca effraierait les dames. " Il sourit chaudement aux filles qui étaient assises près de Peter et Remus.

" Vous allez bien ? " demanda-t-il inquiet.

Arabella sourit. " oui c'est bon. Merci. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Parce que tu n'as pas utilisé la violence devant nous. Tu sais –euh- que nous n'aimons pas la violence. "

" LILY AIME JAMES, " s'écria soudain Sirius, les faisant tous sursauter.

" Euh... Sirius c'était dû au hasard, " lui dit son amie.

" Je sais cela Bella, mais après tout je suis né du hasard. "

" Et je ne suis pas amoureux Lily, " dit James grincheusement.

" Si tu l'es, " dit Remus en se mêlant à la conversation.

" Pourquoi est-ce que toute vos conversations favorites tournent autour de ça ? " demanda Lily plutôt fâché. Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser en paix ? Et nous ne sommes même pas à Poudlard ! Bonté divine ! " Elle s'effondra dans un fauteuil et ressortit de son sac l'Histoire de Poudlard.

" Pourquoi t'ennuyer à lire ce genre de lecture ? " demanda paresseusement en regardant le ciel bleu de septembre. " C'est si ennuyeux ! "

" C'est fascinant, c'est pour cela que je le relis, " dit Lily, son nez touchant presque la page.

" Ne me dis pas que tu le lis chaque année dans le Poudlard Express, Lily. "

" Et bien tu devrais lire de nouveau livre. C'est bon pour l'esprit. "

" Je pense que Quidditch à travers les âges est un bon livre. Je l'ai lu deux fois. "

" J'ai lu l'Histoire de Poudlard environ 22 fois, " dit Lily, le nez toujours plongé dans le livre. " Bien sûr j'aurais pu le lire deux fois plus si tu ne m'embêtais pas à Poudlard. "

" **20 fois !** Par dieu c'est beaucoup trop de fois ! " s'écria James. " Pourquoi donc ne t'amuses-tu pas dans la vie ? Je ne t'ai pas montré comment t'amuser cet été ? Je t'ai invité à passer l'été de notre deuxième année à la maison pour te montrer comment t'amuser et tu es toujours pareil. Tout ça a été gaspillé par le temps que tu as réservé au travail scolaire ? "

Lily claqua bruyamment son livre et ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis la referma. C'est vrai qu'elle avait appris à s'amuser durant l'été –et tout cela grâce à James.

" Okay, je l'admets, j'ai appris ce que signifiait vraiment de s'amuser, James. Tout ça grâce à toi. " Avec ça elle se leva et l'embrassa brièvement. Elle retourna lire son livre les joues légèrement rouges.

Tout le monde essaya de ne pas rire du visage rouge et de la bouche ouverte de James. Son visage avait un air rêveur, celui qu'il réservait à Lily et il soupira heureusement. Arabella, Violette, Jennifer avait éclaté de rire. Les garçons étaient toujours silencieux et souriaient à leur ami. Oui James était sans aucun doute amoureux. Ils pouvaient voir tous ses sentiments dans ses yeux. C'était si évident, mais il ne l'admettrait jamais.

" Qu'avez-vous tous à rire ? " demanda James complètement étonné. Les rires s'accentuèrent et James s'étonna encore plus.

Lily rougissait comme une folle. " Euh... Vus savez vous pouvez arrêter de rire. "

Arabella sourit à son meilleur ami. " C'est simple, Lily embrasse Jamesie. "

Le sourire de Lily pâli. " Quoi ? "

" Embrasse le. "

" JAMAIS JE N'EMBRASSERAI JAMES POTTER ! POURQUOI DIABLE FERAIS-JE CELA ? "

" Oh fille, ne sois pas si susceptible, elle plaisantait juste, " dit Sirius en souriant.

" Et bien elle ferait mieux pas ! " s'écria Lily. " Je n'embrasserai pas Potter. jamais. "

" Est-ce une promesse ? "

Lily hésita. " Non. Parce que je sais qu'on finira par sortir ensemble. Seulement pas maintenant. "

" Sirius Black, comment peux-tu manger autant ? " demanda Arabella en voyant son petit ami engloutir tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

" Hé, " dit-il en mâchant une bouchée de pudding, " au moins vous ne devez pas vous soucier de me vois devenir anorexique. "

James et Remus grognèrent dans leur propre pudding du Yorkshire et Jennifer fronça les sourcils.

" Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie, " dit-elle fermement.

" Jen, ne t'inquiètes pas, Sirius blagait simplement comme toujours, " dit Remus en la calmant de ses yeux gris et en lui prenant la main. " Ne le prends pas sérieusement. "

Jennifer sourit. " Je suppose. "

" Bon. "

James grogna. " Tous les deux, vous êtes toujours ensemble. Pourquoi vous ne vous épousez pas qu'on en parle plus ? "

Le couple se retourna vers lui. " Parce que nous sommes trop jeunes enfin. " Jennifer et Remus le regardèrent avec surprise.

" Lily, pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? " demanda Violette, l'air intéressé.

Lily soupira. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à manger. Ses pensées étaient toutes brouillées. Elle poussait ses pommes de terre avec sa fourchette et elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle était tourmentée à propos de sa vie et de celle de James. Si seulement ils ne s'épousaient pas et ils continuaient à se détester toute leur vie. Alors il n'y aurait pas Harry. Et le mal ne serait pas combattu... Oh c'était trop compliqué.

" Tu vas bien ? " demanda doucement Remus.

" Oh ! " s'écria-t-elle d'un ton aigüe. " Oui, oui je vais bien. "

" Tu ne sembles pas m'aimer, " dit James en fronçant les sourcils.

" Pourquoi le ferais-je ? " claqua-t-elle. " Tu me détestes. "

" Je ne te... " commença-t-il mais elle le coupa et commença à manger furieusement qui aurait rivaliser avec Sirius.

" Whoa, ralentit là Lily Flower, " s'écria-t-il en dévisageant Lily. " Tu manges plus vite que je ne pourrais. "

" Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, Sirius, " dit-elle en souriant. " Si tu veux on fait un concours ? "

" Si tu es sûr Fille. "

Dix minutes plus tard Lily souriait à un Sirius qui grimaçait à cause d'un mal d'estomac.

" Va voir Madame Pomfresh, " suggéra-t-elle en regardant piteusement le garçon.

" Oh, non elle s'entraînerait à la chirurgie sur moi, " dit-il en se tenant l'estomac.

" Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû proposer ce concours stupide. "

Sirius secoua la tête. " Non j'étais trop borné pour accepter le défi. "

Arabella et James oussotèrent et Lily sursauta.

" Quoi ? " demanda-t-elle ennuyée. " Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? "

" Tu sais que tu flirtes avec mon petit ami ? " demanda Bella plutôt irritée.

" Oh... désolée Bella. Après tout c'est _ton_ domaine. Je ne flirte pas avec les garçons. "

" Merci bien. Ca suffit James, " dit Arabella avec colère alors que James se mettait à rire. " Maintenant ma meilleur amie est en colère contre moi et mon petit ami pense que je suis tarée. "

" Je suis désolée Bella mais c'est trop drôle, " étouffa James en riant.

" Euh... " c'était une des préfètes de cinquième année et elle regardait James comme si il était fou.

" Quoi ? " demanda-t-il.

" Euh, tu sais que tout le monde est déjà sortit du grand hall ? "

James regarda autour de lui. C'était vrai, tout le monde était parti même Sirius, Remus, Peter et les filles. Il se dépêcha de monter l'escalier et s'arrêta devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Celle-ci soupira en le voyant.

" Le mot de passe ? C'est une autre année mon cher, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Euh... Sorbet citron ? " demanda-t-il hésitant. C'était le mot de passe de leur fin d'année précédente donc il supposait que ce serait celui de cette année.

" Sûrement pas ! " s'exclama la Grosse Dame.

" Oh désolé. Où est ce préfet que j'ai vue il y a une minute ? "

" Tu veux quelque chose ? " demanda-t-elle, son insigne de préfet brillant dans le couloir.

" Ouais. Quel est le mot de passe ? "

" Pixies cornique, " dit la fille à la grosse dame. Le portrait s'ouvra, révélant le trou menant à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

" Jamesie, où étais-tu ? " demanda Sirius en courant vers lui, paraissant plutôt inquiet.

" Et bien pourquoi m'as tu laissé en plan, Sirius ? " demanda bruyamment James.

" Je ne l'ai pas fait. Dumbledore nous a annoncé quelque chose et nous a dit d'aller nous coucher. On s'est levé et comme tu n'étais toujours pas calmé je t'ai poussé. Tu as dit que tu monterais plus tard donc je suis monté avec les autres.

" Comme tu n'arrivais pas, j'ai pensé que toi et Rogue vous battiez en duel dans les cachots, ou un truc dans le genre. " Il haussa les épaules. " Où tu étais au fait ? "

" J'essayais de rentrer dans la tour de gryffondor. Je n'avais pas le mot de passe. "

" C'est vrai. Bon allons au lit. Ca va être une longue journée demain. Mais nous allons pouvoir visiter pré au lard cette année. "

" Ouais, c'est une bonne chose, en plus du quidditch. Et notre secret... qu'on a l'intention de devenir des tu-sais-quoi. "

" Si Trelawney prédit ma mort, rien qu'une fois, je jure que je la tuerais, " marmonna James en observant d'un air absent son graphique d'étoiles.

" Qu'as tu trouvé à peu près ? " demanda Sirius en poussant l'appareil à graphique devant lui avec sa baguette. " Je ne comprends pas le sens du tout. "

" C'est parce que ça n'a pas de sens. On n'a qu'à tout inventer. "

" Jamesie, c'est une formmidable idée ! Que ferais-je sans toi ? "

" Tu ne pourrais rien faire parce que je suis ton sauveur. "

" C'est vrai. Donc recommençons. "

Une demi-heure plus tard, les garçons brandirent fièrement leurs parchemins aux filles qui étaient remplis de fausses prédictions.

" N'est-ce pas brillant ? "

" Jeudi prochain, je serais attaqué et je serais mangé par le calmar géant dans le lac, " lit Arabella en scrutant le parchemin de Sirius. " Sirius, c'est évident que rien de ceci ne vas arriver. Tu vas aller à Azkaban parce que tu auras trahi James ? C'est ridicule ! "

" Peut-être pas ! " Il haussa les épaules. " J'étais à cours d'idée. Nous laissons les filles comme vous faire réellement les devoirs de Trelawney. "

" Nous ne faisons pas comme vous, " dit Lily en les rejoignant. " Nous l'avons fini il y a deux jours, et il est aussi précis. "

" Vous avez réussi à faire l'essai que cette femme nous a demandé ? " demanda James la bouche grande ouverte.

" Ouais, c'est un tas de bêtises, mais c'est fait. " Violette roula les yeux. " Ce n'était pas dur. "

" Tu n'as qu'à chercher la planète qui est éloignée de deux carrés de la tienne, " dit Jennifer en essayant de ne pas rire. " Ce n'est pas trop dur à déchiffrer. "

" Quoi ? Comment se fait-il qu'on est jamais su cela ? "

" Je te l'ai dit Sirius, mais tu n'écoutes pas, " soupira Remus en secouant la tête.

" Tu veux dire que tu as fini toi aussi ? " demanda furieusement James. " Et tu ne nous a jamais dit comment faire ? "

" J'ai essayé, " dit Remus en se redressant. " Mais vous deux n'écoutez jamais rien.

" Nous y arriverons nous aussi, " dit Sirius faisant semblant de paraître blessé.

" Vous aviez dit que vous étiez un groupe de bête, " dit il sérieusement.

Les yeux de James s'élargirent et il mit sa main sur la bouche de Remus. " Elle ne sont pas au courant Remie. "

" Merci beaucoup Remus, " dit Sirius aigrement.

" Et bien c'est un groupe de bête, " admis Jennifer pour épargner la mort à son petit ami.

" Et bien je suis content que tu le penses Jen, parce que c'est la vérité, " dit Sirius fièrement. Les trois filles roulèrent les yeux.

Lily et James étaient dans leur propre monde. Ca arrivait fréquemment qu'ils fassent des rêves d'Harry maintenant. Quand James observa Lily son estomac se retourna. Ca faisait 2 ans qu'ils se connaissaient maintenant et ils étaient en troisième année. Il considérait Lily comme une amie maintenant, quelqu'un qu'il ne détestait pas. Bien sûr c'était une pensée ridicule pour Lily qui le détestait toujours beaucoup trop pour être son amie. Non... ils n'étaient pas encore prêt pour être ami avec lily.

" Allo ? La Terre appel James et Lily Potter, " dit Sirius en agitant la main devant leurs visages.

Les deux se détournèrent extrèmement rouges. " Nous ne sommes pas Lily et James Potter. "

" Alors qui êtes vous ? "

" Lily Evans et James Potter. "

" Vous êtes Lily bientôt Potter et James Potter. "

James soupira exaspéré et Lily roula les yeux.

" Discours d'idiots, " marmonna-t-elle.

" James ! " s'écria soudainement Sirius, bondissant sur ses pieds. " On doit faire le potion. "

Les filles fixèrent leur regard sur James dont le visage était devenu livide. Il traîna les trois garçons à sa suite dans leur dortoir, pendant que Jennifer haussa les épaules.

" Les filles vous avez pas l'impression qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose ? "

" J'ai toujours cette impression à leur sujet, " dit Arabella en roulant les yeux.

" Probablement qu'ils montent un plan contre l'école... encore, " dit Lily ennuyée. " Ca t'étonne Jenny ? Ils sont nés farceurs. "

" Non j'ai l'impression qu'ils font quelque chose de et bien illégal, " dit Jennifer d'un air inquiet. " Je vais aller les espionner. "

" Fais ce que tu veux, " dit Violette en se mettant à fixer un point dans l'espace.

" Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ? " demanda Jennifer incrédulement. Son visage tomba lorsque les trois filles secouèrent vigoureusement la tête.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes ? " demanda paresseusement Arabella. " Ils sont probablement en train de mettre au point leur prochaine blague contre Rogue.

Jennfer partit et revint 5 minutes plus tard, la mine déçue.

" Et bien qu'est-ce que tu as appris ? " demanda Lily toujours plongée dans l'histoire de Poudlard. 

" Rien, " répondit-elle grincheusement. " Même Remie refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit et il me dit toujours ce qu'ils planifient. Ils m'ont dit de partir lorsque je leur ai demandé. "

" Alors c'est forcément Potter qui a eût l'idée, " dit Lily entre les dents. " Oh comme j'aimerais tuer son ego de mes propres mains et le diminuer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit... "

" Lily, je suis étonnée de toi ! Après avoir passé tout l'été dans sa maison et avoir partager un lit avec lui, tu le détestes toujours ? " Arabella avait un visage étonné. " Comment le peux-tu ? "

" Premièrement Bell, je n'ai pas partagé de lit avec James Henry Potter et deuxièmement je... "

" C'est le deuxième prénom de Jamesie ? " demanda Sirius curieusement alors que les garçons redescendainet dans la salle commune.

" Que veux-tu Black ? " claqua Jennifer. " Tu es celui qui m'a donné un coup de pied lorsque je vous ai demandé ce que vous faisiez. "

" C'est que euh... nous sommes venu... pour vous parlez. " Sirius semblait nerveux et jeta un coup d'oeuil à Remus.

" Jenny tu sais que " il baissa la voix. " Je suis un loup garou. "

" Ouais. " Jennifer louchait sur le quator.

" Et les gars ont décidé de faire quelque chose pour m'aider, " il continua nerveusement. " et bien... " Il dévisagea ses trois amis. " Les gars je ne peux pas faire cela. "

" Alors ne le fais pas, " dit James en marchant vers lui. " Les filles nous vous le diront quand nous serons prêt, mais ce que nous faisons est vraiment dangereux et on ne peut pas vraiment vous le dire. "

Lily, Arabella et Violette de redressèrent et Jennifer les regardait toujours tous les 4.

" Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas nous le dire ? " demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. " Est-ce qi important au point que vous ne pouviez pas le dire à voc amis ? "

" Calme-toi Jen, ils nous le diront plus tard, " dit Arabella en haussant les épaules. " Dès qu'ils sont prêts ils pourront nous le dire, mais pour l'instant ils ne peuvent pas. "

" Vous savez, Remus compte beaucoup pour moi, " continua Jennifer, ignorant Arabella. " Si vous ne me dîtes pas ce qui ne vas pas avec lui... "

" Il n'y a rien de mal avec lui, " dit Sirius rapidement. " Tu sais nous essayons seulement de l'aider durant ses transformations et... " il mit sa main devant sa bouche avec horreur.

" Vous essayez de maintenir un loup-garou en échec ? " demanda Jennifer incrédule. " Vous pourriez être tué. "

" Jen, " dit Lily doucement en s'avançant. " Ce sont de grands garçons, ils savent ce qu'ils doivent faire. "

" Je sais mais ils sont si bêtes et Remus pourrait mordre n'importe lequel d'entre eux... " Elle s'arrêta subitement et courut dans son dortoir les larmes aux yeux.

Arabella regarda les deux garçons avec un regard d'hyppogriffe. " Merci beaucoup vous deux. " Elle monta avec les deux filles dans le dortoir pour réconfoter Jennifer.

Remus dévisagea ses amis, sans aucun sentiments dans les yeux. " Elle me déteste maintenant, " dit il sans ménagements.

" Remus, Jen s'en remettra, " dit James en essayant d'être aussi confiant qu'il le paraissait. " Euh... Elle a beosin de temps, comme Bella et Sirius. "

" C'était différent, " dit-il doucement. " Jenny peut être très têtue parfois. "

James rit inconfortablement. " Sirius et Bella sont plus têtus que quiconque. "

" Je sais mais quand même... "

" Nous savon Remus. Nous aiderons Jennifer à comprendre. "

" Ces crétins idiots, " grogna Arabella en entourant Jennifer de ses bras. " Pourquoi font-ils cela ? Et Remus est vraiment idiot, oh je vais le... "

" Bella, " dit Lily sévèrement. " Jen n'a pas besoin de ça pour l'instant. "

" R-Remus, p-pourquoi ils ne nous disent pas ce qu'ils font ? " sanglota Jennifer.

" Parce que c'est un crétin idiot, " dit Arabella amèrement. Lily la fusilla du regard.

" Peut-être que c'est trop important pour eux pour qu'il nous le dise, Jenny. Tu sais qu'ils sont très cachotier. En plus nous ne pouvons pas connaître tout de leurs vies personnelles il y a des limites à toute curiosité. " Elle rit faiblement.

Jennifer renifla et essuya ses yeux en souriant. " Tu as raison Lily. Je ne devrais pas pleurer comme ça pour mes propres raisons égoïstes. Remus est un gars doux, comme je n'ai jamais vue mais il ne dira jamais ce que ses amis nous cachent. Oh j'ai tellement honte ! " Elle cacha son visage dans ses bras, rougissant.

" T'inquiètes pas Jen, Remus est le bon gars, " dit Lily, réconfortante. " Il pardonnera ta petite explosion. "

Alors tout se finit pour les deux adolescent âgés de treize ans.

L'hiver était arrivé et les huit adolescents se blotissaient souvent près de la cheminée pour faire leur devoir. Ce soir particulier Arabella Figg pensait à toute sa vie.

" Peut-être que je me brûlerais comme ça ce faisait dans _brûlures de sorcières du seizième siècle_, " dit-elle sombrement.

" Vous être treize et vous voulez vous suicider ? " demanda James, incrédule. Il était assis à côté du feu (littéralement) et lisait _101 Façons pour Améliorer Vos Techniques de Quidditch._

" C'est juste que je n'en peux plus d'attendre les vacances, " dit-elle paraissant déprimée.

" Ma mère me laisse rester ici durant les vacances, " dit Lily gaiement.

James grogna. " Je reste aussi. Ca veut dire qu'on va être ensemble durant deux semaines. ? "

" Comme c'est agréable, " dit Lily sarcastiquement de sa chaise. " Bon il faut que je finisse mon essai de charmes. "

" Tu veux continuer ? " demanda James incrédul. " Mais tu as déjà deux rouleaux de parchemin ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? "

" Tu vois Potter, c'est pour cela que tu échoues en Charmes, " dit Lily en gribouillant sur son parchemin. " Tu n'essais jamais de faire de l'extra-mile. "

" Extra mile ? C'est une espèce rare ? "

Jennifer et Arabella se tapèrent toute les deux le front. " Bête, " marmonnèrent-elles. 

" C'est une figure de style, " dit Lily en roulant les yeux. " Extra mile signifie faire plus que demandé. "

" Oh... Et bien dans ce cas non je ne fais jamais de l'extra mile, " dit James toujours étonné. Arabella éclata de rire.

" Ce que tu peux être bête ! " s'écria-t-elle en riant tout bas.

Lily sourit en secouant la tête. _Ce que je peux avoir des amis idiots. Pauvre Potter bien qu'il soit mignon quand il a l'air étonné. Je pense que ça doit être dû au manque de sommeil._

Lily n'arrêtait pas de se retourner pour essayer de s'endormir. Soudain le monde devint délicieux pour elle et elle rêvait qu'elle sautait sur un nuage, puis elle se redressa bien droite, trempée de transpiration.

" Je dois arrêter de dormir... " marmonna-t-elle en se rendormant de nouveau.

" Lily, prends Harry et va-t-en. C'est lui ! Aller ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir... "

C'était la voix de James paniquée et Lily pleurait lorsqu'elle vit un éclair vert et James tomba sur le sol, mort.

" James ! " Cria Lily en se réveillant en sursaut dans son lit. Arabella, Jennifer et Violette furent réveiller en sursaut, les yeux grands ouvert.

" Lily ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? "

" James... Il est mort... Il est mort, " marmonna Lily. " Il est mort je dois aller le voir. il m'a protégé avec Harry et il est mort. "

Les trois autres filles échangèrent un regard sombre.

" C'était seulement un rêve Lily, " dit doucement Arabella. " Peut-être devrais-tu aller voir Dumbledore encore une fois. "

" Bonne idée, Bella. Je vais faire cela, " dit Lily en se levant rapidement de son lit. Dana la salle commune était assis James, les yeux écarquillés.

" James, que fais-tu ici ? " Jaems se retourna, étonné de voir Lily.

" Lily ? Que fais-tu ici ? "

" J'ai fait un rêve, " dirent à l'unisson.

Lily le dévisagea. " James, tu es vivant. "

" Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? " demanda-t-il étonné. " Tu es vivante. "

" Je suis supposée être morte ? "

" J'ai fait un rêve de toi essayant de protéger Harry et alors tu mourrais en donnant ta vie pour le sauver. "

" J'ai rêvé que tu essayais de retenir un mauvais sorcier et tu me donnais un chronomètre pour que je cours avec Harry. "

James tint Lily solidement. " Regarde Lily, nous sommes tous les deux vivants et c'est une bonne chose. Retournons au lit sinon demain on va s'endormir en métamorphose. "

Lily ri tout bas. " C'est pas grave. "

" Lily tu vas bien ? " demanda Arabella comme elle arrivait vers sa meilleure amie. " Tu as disparu et j'étais inquiète. "

" Il va très bien, Bella et je suis bien, " dit Lily étouffée par son amie. " Maintenant si tu me lâchais... "

" Oh... Pardon, " dit Arabella en rougissant.

Le lendemain, Lily et James ne parlaient pas. Ils avaient eût une discussion intime hier soir, et James avait décidé de trouver sa première petite amie, sans compter à Deanna. Il avait finalement remarqué qu'il y avait beaucoup de filles à Poudlard et il aviat dit Sirius qu'il essaierait de trouver sa 'vraie' petite amie. Lily était furieuse de ce qu'il avait dit et ne lui avait pas parlé de la semaine. Elle détestait Melissa Andrews, la fille avec sui James sortait actuellement.

" Il a choisit cette espèce d'idiote parmi toutes les filles qu'il aurait pu choisir, " dit Lyli furieusement. " Et Lucieta Samson? Elle est a Serdaigle et c'est la fille la plus agréable que je connaisse. "

" James est un idiot, Lily. Ce qui est dit est dit, " dit Arabella pratiquement. " Il sort seulement avec les filles idiotes et ne regarderait jamais des filles commes Lucy. Je souhaite qu'il te regarde comme il le fait avec Andrews, Lily. Tu es parfaite pour quelqu'un à l'ego aussi démesuré. "

Lily ri amèrement. " je ne voudrais pas qu'il me regarde comme ça. Qui voudrait l'épouser ? "

" Et bien tu l'as fait, " dit Jennifer en cherchant sa baguette.

" Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il a grandi pour que je l'épouse. "

" James Potter, grandir ? " dit Violette étonnée. " Qu'elle idée complètement folle. "

" Beau travail, Vi, " s'écria Jennifer approuvant. " Appelons ce jour le jour où tu as rabaissé James Potter. "

Lily grogna. " Vous les filles vous êtes si démoniaques. "

Jennifer, Violette et Arabella se serrèrent les coudes. " Démoniaques et fières de l'être. "

Lily ri.

" Hé Lily je peux te parler ? " demanda James nerveusement. Il savait que Lily était furieuse contre lui et il fallait qui reste éloigné d'elle si il voulait rester en vie comme disait Sirius.

" Non, " dit Lily avec colère. " Dégage maintenant Potter. "

James sourit. " Oh touché. Evans tu ne peux pas rester éloigner de moi pour toujours. "

" Si je le peux " dit elle provocamment. Elle le poussa au loin et se dirigea vers la salle du cours suivant, Défense contre les forces du mal. 

" Hé Attend, je n'ai pas fini. " Lily entendit l'appel de James mais l'ignora complètement. Pourquoi voudrait-elle lui parler ? Il avait l'ego le plus grand du monde entier et une vingtaine de fille fourmillaient autour de lui sans cesse. Il la rendait malade.

" Pourquoi je voudrais attendre que tu ais fini ? Tu as l'ego le plus grand de tous les garçons de l'école et tu profites de toutes les filles qui grouillent autour de toi. Quel est ton problème ? "

" Lily, je... "

" Evite moi James Potter. Je ne veux pas être impliqué dans tes histoires. Qui sait peut-être tomberais-je dans un de tes pièges commes toutes les autres filles ? " Elle balança son sac par dessus ses épaules et rentra dans la salle.

" Suis-je en retard professeur ? " demanda-t-elle en ignorant les faibles protestations de James.

" Non, non, Lily, vous êtes pîle à l'heure, " réponidt le professeur Wickham, souriant à son étudiante. " Maintenant où est passé Monsieur Potter ? "

Comme si il l'avait entendu, James entra dans la salle de classe. " Professeur, " suffoqua-t-il, " j'espère que je suis à l'heure. "

" Oui James mais cependant, je vous conseillerais de même qu'à Mademoiselle Evans d'arriver un peu plus tôt la prochaine fois. " Ses yeux scintillèrent en regardant James et Lily qui allaient s'installer

" Oui Professeur, " dit Lily poliment. James s'assit à côté de Sirius et Lily à côté de Arabella.

" Où tu étais ? " demanda Arabella.

" Je te le dirais plus tard, " répondit Lily.

Comme la classe commençait, Lily pris ses notes consciencieusement comme d'habitude, pendant que Arabella dormi (comme d'habitude). Remus était aussi absorbé dans sa prise de notes, et Peter absorbé aussi à dormir, pendant que Sirius et James semblaient sérieux (aucun jeu de mots) dans leur conversation.

" Où en es-tu ? " chuchota Sirius come il prenait quelques notes au hasard qur la rebellion des lutins.

James essaya d'éviter le sujet. " Sirius pourquoi écris-tu la rebellion des lutins ? " demanda-t-il à la hâte. " On est en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, pas en Histoire de la Magie. "

" Elle ne m'écoutera pas, " avoua James, " elle me déteste royalement. "

" Elle t'a toujours détesté, " siffla Sirius, roulant les yeux.

" Elle me déteste, pas elle m'a détesté, " corrigea James.

" Tu viens de dire la même chose, " dit Sirius, dont la voix était pointé d'ennui et de sarcasmes.

" Et bien je la blâme psa, " dit Sirius, étonnant James. " je veux dire, tu l'as complètement ignoré aujourd'hui au petit déjeuner et cela malgré notre petite conversation d'hier soir. En plus tu l'as appelé un tu-sais-quoi et j'aurais réagit pareil qu'elle. "

" J'ai demandé pardon, " se défendit James.

" Ah bon ? Tu n'agis pas comme si tu étais désolé James "

" On dirait que tu es de son côté, " dit James grincheusement.

" C'est parce que je suis de son côté, James, " dit la voix maintenant sérieuse de Sirius alors que d'habitude elle était espiègle.

A l'autre bout de la salle Arabella et Lily avaient leur propre conversation sur leur parchemin. (Lily avait refusé de parler en chuchotant.)

Vous ne pouvez pas rester fâché avec James à jamais, Lily.

Oh oui je peux, Bella. Je peux rester fâché avec lui jusqu' à la fin du monde.

Mais Lily, si tu restes fâchée avec lui à jamais, et Harry? Il ne sera jamais né! Et c'est sa destinée d'habiter dans ce monde.

: : Le soupir: : Ouais, tu as raison, Bells, mais…je ne peux pas lui pardonner dès maintenant. Sais-tu comment cet idiot m'a appelé

Que?

3 mots, commence avec un 'le s'.

Il n'a pas fait ça!

Il a fait.

Pourquoi, quel petit…

Sh! Bells, calme!

Pourquoi? Ceci est écrit sur _le papier, Lily, pas dit bruyamment. _

__

Ouais, tu as raison. Hé, Wickham regarde vers nous. Laissons tomber ce papier.

C'est une très bonne idée.

" Je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qu'elles ont écrit ! " s'écria James lorsque la cloche sonna. il alla à la poubelle récupérer le parchemin que les filles avaient jeté négligemment et le lu.

" Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? " demanda Sirius curieusement en voyant la rougeur du visage de James.

" Evans a dit à Arabella ce que je lui avait dit, " dit James en secouant la tête. " Pourquoi cette petite... "

" James, tu as traité Lily horriblement, " a dit Remus silencieusement. " Demain c'est le premier jour des vacances, et je suggère que tu ailles t'excuser auprès d'elle. "

" Hors de question que je gâche mon premier jour de vacances à m'ecuser auprès d'elle. "

" Vous n'avez pas honte tous les 4. " Ils se retournèrent pour voir Arabella quiles regardait furieuse.

" Tu dois me détester maintenant, " dit James sans ménagements.

" Non. " Il se tourna pour la regarder étonné. " je ne suis pas fâché James Potter. Je sais que tu feras tout pour Lily un jour, quoiqu'elle veuille, mais pas pour l'instant. Tu as besoin de temps, James. C'est le temps qui vous pousse l'un vers l'autre Lily et toi pour ce que vous devez faire. " Après cela, elle partit sans rien ajouter d'autre.

" Cette fille ne cessera jamais de me stupéfié, " dit James encore étonné par ce qu'avait dit Bella.

" Ouais, n'est-elle pas merveilleuse ? " demanda Sirius rêveusement. " je suis si content qu'elle soit ma petite amie. "

" Dit ça au reste de l'école. "

Sirius tapa la tête de James. " Ferme-là Jamesie. J'ai une petite amie correcte moi, contrairement à Melissa Andrews. Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé dans la tête quand tu as voulu sortir avec elle ? "

James haussa les épaules. " Je vais la larguer demain. Bella a raison, Sirius. La seule chose qu'il y a entre moi et Lily c'est le temps. Et je compte bien m'en débarasser. "

Lily se réveilla tôt le lendemain. Noël était dans une semaine et elle le passerait sans sa famille. Bien sûr elle était légèrement mécontente de le passer sans ses parents mais heureuse de le passer sans Pétunia. Aucun de ses amis ne partait pour les vacances commes ça il pourrait passer Noël ensemble.

" Je suis contente et étonnée de te voir la première réveillée Arabella, " dit-elle en souriant à son amie à moitié réveillée qui observait une autre table. Lily regarda ce qu'elle observait et vit Melissa Andrews pleurer toute seule à la table des Poufsouffles. Elle roula les yeux et commença à manger en oubliant la blonde aux yeux bleux qui pleurait.

" Je parie que Potter la larguer, " l'informa Arabella. " Il ne pourra jamais garder une petite amie, jamais. "

" J'ai de la peine pour Andrews, " dit Arabella. Elle se tapa le front et sourit stupidement à Lily. " Je pense que j'avai vraiment besoin de faire cela. "

Lily roula les yeux lorsque ses autres amies arrivèrent en compagnie des Maraudeurs.

" Oh, Potter ! " l'appela-t-elle, alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle. " Je suppose que même Melissa Andrews n'est pas assez bien pour toi. Je suppose que tu vas aller voir chez les Serpentards ensuite ? "

James la fusilla du regard et s'assit à côté de Violette. " Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de mal. je pense que Evans pourrait passer facilement pour une Serpentard, " dit-il à personne en particulier.

Violette suffoqua et le regarda furieusement et Peter soupira. Il regarda tout le monde.

" Tout le monde est fâché contre moi ? " demanda-t-il à Sirius.

" Parce que tu te comportes en sombre crétin, sans offense, James. "

James se tourna vers Sirius et dit silencieusement, " Je vais m'excuser auprès d'elle maintenant.

Il se leva et marcha en direction de Lily. Ses trois amis l'observèrent attentivement. James éclairci sa gorge lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Lily sursauta et couru dans le Grand Hall. Il soupira et la suivit en supposant qu'elle était à Gryffondor.

" Le mot de passe ? " demanda la Grosse Dame alors qu'il arrivait en courant.

" Museau de cochon suffoqua-t-il en se tenant la poitrine, essouflé.

Il courut jusqu'au dortoir des filles où Lily était assise sur son lit fixant quelque chose.

" Lily tu dois me pardonner, " dit James en lui faisant un regard de chien battu. " J'ai cassé avec Melissa. Je savais qu'elle n'étais pas faite pour moi, je voulais juste t'impressionner. "

Lily se redressa. " M'impressionner ? " coassa-t-elle. " Pourquoi faire ? "

" Je ne sais pas, " dit James. " J'ai été un grand idiot, je sais, et je suis vraiment désolé. S'il te plaît pardonne moi. "

Lily soupira. " D'accord. Tu ne me laisserais pas tranquille si je refusais. Je te pardonne. "

" Merci. " James soupira de soulagement. " Amis ? "

" Dans tes rêves, Potter. "

Ils marchèrent jusque dans le Grand hall ensemble où leurs amis discutaient avidement de quelque chose en chuchotant.

" Vous êtes amis, les gars ? " demanda Violette.

" Non, " dirent-ils à l'unisson. " Mais on ne se déteste pas vraiment non plus. "

" Vous vous aimez ? " demanda Sirius étonné.

" Non. "

" Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites, les gars ? "

" Nous nous détestons, " dirent ils ensemble. Les autres roulèrent les yeux et rièrent.

" Et bien je suppose que les choses ne changeront jamais, " dit Arabella sans espoir.

" C'est une bonne chose dit Remus en souriant.

Les six amis discutèrent et se disputèrent sachant que les deux finiraient ensemble... un jour mais pas maintenant. Et ils vivraient une histoire d'amour plus grande que la vie elle-même.

Désolé pour le retard.

A mardi ou mercredi pour la suite.

Merci à tous mes revieweurs.

Jennifer Evans.


	10. Troisième année : Partie II

Disclaimer : je tiens à répéter que l'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Little House Girl. Seule la traduction m'appartient.

Troisième année : Partie II

" Que dieu nous épargne cette bande d'idiots, " grogna Lily en laissant tomber une pile de livres sur une table. James n'arrêtait pas de la taquiner ce jour-là et elle ne le supportait plus.

" Je vais casser avec Sirius si jamais il me refait un coup comme cela, " grogna Arabella en déposant elle aussi une grosse pile sur une chaise.

" Ca va les filles, vous savez qu'ils blaguait juste, " dit Jennifer en essayant d'aller leur humeur noir. " Enfin, je veux dire la plupart du temps ils sont doux, gentils, drôles, et vous savez... "

" Ouais, jen, c'est la parfaite description de Remus, " dit Arabella, maussade.

" Oh, " Jennifer rougit. " Désolée. "

A ce moment-là, les 4 Maraudeurs pénétrèrent pas le portrait. Sirius et James marchaient lourdement tandis que Remus et Peter marchaient calmement souriant légèrement face aux visages inquiets de leurs amis.

" Bella... " suffoqua Sirius. " Je suis désolée de la farce que je t'ai faite et je veux te demander pardon. " Alors il s'évanouit sur le plancher.

" SIRIUS ! " s'écria Arabella alarmé. Elle se précipita aux côtés de son petit ami et marmonna une formule en sortant sa baguette. Un jet d'eau sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea sur le visage de Sirius.

" Bah. " Il s'ébroua. Arabella rie nerveusement.

" J'accepte tes excuses Sirius, " dit-elle en souriant. " Oh et sois plus détendu la prochaine fois, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te manger ou quelque chose comme ça. "

" En fait elle voulais casser, " l'informa Lily.

" Tu le voulais ? " demanda Sirius inquiet.

" Euh... " Arabella se tortilla inconfortablement. " Je le pensais... mais plus maintenant, bien sûr, " ajouta-t-elle en voyant la tête de Sirius.

" Bien. " Sirius sourit et emmena Arabella sur le canapé le plus proche. Lily grogna.

" C'est repartit pour leur séance d'embrassade, " dit-elle en faisant une grimace.

" Quel grande source de divertissement, " dit Jennifer sarcastiquement. Violette ne dit rien.

" Je me sens si seul, " soupira James. " Bon Lily ? "

" Quoi, " dit-elle ennuyée.

" Je peux te montrer quelque chose ? "

" Okay, " dit elle en marmonnant contre les câlins et les idiots.

Aussitôt qu'ils atteignirent le dortoir, James se dirigea vers son lit à baldaquin et en sortit une balle claire. Elle faisait la moitié de la taille des boules de cristal dans la salle du professeur Trelawney et pour le moment elle scintillait en violet.

" Waw, " dit Lily. " C'est magnifique. "

" N'est-ce pas Evans ? " dit-il en souriant. " C'est une sorte de Miroir du Risèd, car il montre ce que désir ton coeur. Il te dit si la personne que tu aimes est proche. S'ils sont proches comme dans cette salle, elle clignote rose. Si la personne est plus loin, comme par exemple dans la salle commune il clignote rouge. "

" Lily prit la balle. Elle se vit tenant un bébé –Harry ! Et James se tenait derrière elle avec les Maraudeurs et ses amies. Ils étaient tous sourire s'agitant autour d'elle. Alors la balle clignota rose et elle rougit. James regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir pourquoi elle rougissait et vit la balle clignoter rose. Il se mit immédiatement à rougir mais en souriant discrètement qu'elle ne le déteste pas totalement. 

" Qu'as-tu vu quant tu l'as touché ? " demanda Lily en lui rendant doucement la balle.

Le visage de James devint encore plus rouge. " Euh... elle a fait comme toi, " admit-il souhaitant que tout s'arrête.

" Vraiment ? " Le visage de Lily le regardait à la fois étonnée et soulagé.

" Ouais. " il se tenait maladroitement jusqu'à ce que Sirius et Arabella rentre dans le dortoir. Ils se sourirent quand ils virent Lily et James et regardèrent curieusement la balle dans sa main. 

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit encore plus. " Jamesie, je vois que tu as décidé de montrer la boule à Lily. J'ai entendu qu'elle a viré au rose quand tu l'as touché."

" Sirius ! " s'écria James alarmé en jetant un coup d'œil à Lily.

" C'est quoi ? " demanda curieusement Arabella.

Sirius chuchota quelque chose dans son oreille et le sourire de Arabella s'élargit, lui aussi. " Comme c'est mignon, " se moqua-t-elle. " Lily et James sont amoureux. "

" Bella, " marmonnèrent-ils ensemble.

" Et bien pourquoi tous deux vous restez dans le dortoir ? " demanda Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil. " Rogue sera vraiment triste quand Harry sera né... "

" SIRIUS BLACK ! " hurla Lily. " ARRETES CA MAINTENANT ! "

Sirius parut surpris. " Professeur MacGonagall ? " dit-il en regardant hors du dortoir. Lily, James et Arabella éclatèrent de rire.

" Waw, Siri, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi bête dans ta vie ! " James hurlait de rire.

Lily sourit et éloigna ses cheveux roux brillant de son visage, révélant ainsi ses yeux verts. James riait et son attention fût attiré par cela, il suffoqua. Elle avait les plus beaux yeux du monde. Ils ressemblaient à des lacs d'émeraudes profonds, éblouissants, brillants et surprenants. James pensa qu'il pouvait voir le monde entier dans ses yeux tellement ils étaient profonds. Maintenant il savait pourquoi Rogue aimait autant Lily... Attends une minute ? Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Il secoua la tête pour enlever ces pensées de se tête.

Lily cependant avait des pensées similaires. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué que James était si beau. Il avait des cheveux noirs, des yeux profonds plein de malice et de bienveillance. Elle secoua la tête pour sortir de sa rêverie. Potter était peut-être beau mais il ne lui plaisait pas. Potter n'était qu'un crétin idiot... Oui c'était exactement cela.

" James et Lily Potter, " chuchota Sirius à Arabella pendant que James et Lily continuaient leur réflexion dans leurs propres petits mondes. " Ils feraient un très beau couple. "

Arabella sourit. " Qui sait ? Sirius je me demanda quand est-ce qu'ils se rendrons comptes qu'ils se sont aimés la première fois qu'ils se sont vus. "

Sirius s'assit brusquement. " Tu sais Bella, " dit Sirius machiavéliquement. " Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'est exactement passé lorsque James et Lily se sont rencontrés. Je les ai rencontré sur la voix et toi dans le train. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'est passé à King's Cross avant qu'il n'arrive à la voix 9 ¾. "

" Mon Dieu, tu as raison Siri, " dit Bella les yeux s'élargissant. " Tu penses qu'elle a dit que James était un crétin et qu'il a dit que Lily ressemblait à une carotte où quelque chose comme cela ? "

" Ouais peut-être. "

" De quoi parlez-vous les gars ? " 

Ils se retournèrent pour vois James et Lily qui les dévisageaient. Pensaient-ils à eux. Les deux adolescent espéraient que non.

" Alors ? " dit Lily en tapant du pied impatiemment.

" Et ben quoi ? " demanda Arabella innocemment.

" Ne fais pas l'innocente avec moi, fille. je sais que vous parlez... de moi et Potter. "

" Non. "

" Oui. "

" Non. "

" Oui. "

" Fermez-là toutes les deux, " dit James impatiemment.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec Sirius ? " claqua impatiemment Arabella.

" Et bien nous planifions une farce sur les Serpentards et Evans, " dit James facilement. " Avec Remus et Peter, bien sûr. Mais Sirius et moi sommes les vrais cerveaux. Je veux dire Remus en fait aussi mais Peter... je ne sais pas pour quelles raison, je ne sens pas qu'il est comme nous. "

" Peter est un idiot, " dit Arabella sèchement. " Il n'est rien sauf un lâche. "

" Bella ! " Tous les trois semblèrent choqués. " Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Peter est un Gryffondor. "

Elle grogna. " Et bien je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans le choixpeaux magique lorsqu'il l'a envoyé dans cette maison. Il n'y appartient pas du tout. Il n'a aucun signes de courage, d'amitié... ou autre. Peter semble suspect. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet. "

" Ne dit pas ce genre de choses devant Vi, " l'avertit Lily.

Lily grimaça. " Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne le ferais pas, Lil. Je ne veux pas lui causer le moindre tort à propos de Peter. Je veux dire... Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas un signe favorable à nos vies... "

" Arabella Figg, comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles ? " demanda Sirius avec colère. " Peter est notre ami, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ce genre de choses sûr lui.

" Oh ça va ! Ce n'est pas méchant, ce n'est pas comme si vous n'étiez pas d'accord avec moi, " dit Bella. Elle semblait aussi furieuse.

" Oh c'est parfait, " dit James. " C'est repartit pour un tour. Cette fois Arabella n'ira pas avec Diggory au moins. "

" Elle ne va pas _encore_ largué Sirius, n'est ce pas ? " chuchota Lily.

" Probablement. "

" Merci beaucoup Potter, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. "

" Oh à ton service. "

Lily grogna et Sirius et Arabella continuèrent à se disputer. Malheureusement James avait raison dans ce qu'il avait dit.

" Bella, " dit tristement Lily, en regardant sa meilleure amie lamentablement. " S'il te plaît, tu ne peux pas faire ça à Sirius. Enfin c'est un argument stupide après tout. Toi et lui vous vous aimez vraiment. Tu te souviens de la dernière fois ? Vous vous étiez séparé la dernière fois à cause d'une remarque stupide de ma part. "

" Et bien pourquoi est-il si sensible ? " claqua Arabella en ouvrant un tiroir et en sortant du maquillage. " Si il ne s'excuse pas, je ne m'excuse pas. " Elle commença à se mettre du mascara et du brillant à lèvres.

Lily ne pu pas en supporter plus. Elle courut hors du dortoir à la recherche de Jennifer et Violette qui traçaient des plans pour les remettre ensemble.

" Jean.. Vi... " suffoqua-t-elle en atteignant la salle commune. " Bella met du maquillage. Elle avait dit qu'elle n'en mettrait jamais sauf pour les occasions spéciales et là elle met du mascara. "

" Elle a dit qu'elle ne mettrait jamais ce genre de choses c'est horrible ! " s'écria Violette.

" Les filles, je pense que nous ne devons pas essayer de les remettre ensemble, " dit Jennifer doucement.

" Quoi ? " s'écrièrent Violette et Lily. " Pourquoi ? "

" Parce que cette fois c'est plus fort que la dernière. Bella fait la tête et Sirius n'arrive plus à dormir. Nous ne pouvons pas interférer dans ce genre de haine et de peine. Ils ont besoin de le faire seuls. Si nous essayons de les aider ça aura l'effet inverse et ils se détesterons pour tout le reste de leur vie ! "

Lily soupira. " Tu as raison Jean Mais on doit tout faire pour qu'il s'excuse l'un envers l'autre. "

Jennifer sourit. " Ca Lily, c'est la partie la plus amusante qui commence. "

" La partie amusante ? " Ils se retournèrent pour vois James et Remus derrière elle. Remus regardait jennifer avec méfiance.

" Qu'est-ce que vous planifiez les filles ? "

" Nous essayons de trouver un plan pour mettre Sirius et Arabella ensemble pour qu'ils se demanden au moins pardon. "

" Pourquoi on n'essaye pas seulement de les remettre ensemble ? " demanda James.

Les trois filles se regardèrent. " Nous pensons que c'est mieux pour eux de ne pas se remettre ensemble grâce à nous pour cette fois. "

Remus parut soulagé, mais James les dévisagea, en secouant la tête.

" Non, ils sont tous les deux aussi têtu l'un et l'autre pour se remettre ensemble, " dit-il.

" Comment le sais-tu ? " exigea Lily.

" Parce que Sirius est mon meilleur ami, " dit James en roulant les yeux. " Vraiment Evans tu peux être si bête des fois. "

" Et bien Bella est aussi ma meileure amie, " l'interrompit Lily.

" Et ça nous aide car ? "

" Il ne faut pas les aider ça a déjà eût l'effet inverse. "

James parût insulté. " Ce n'est pas vrai. Il se sont remis ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Ouais... "

" Ca veut dire que je suis un génie. "

Lily grogna et Jenny rit nerveusement et se blottit contre Remus. Elle se tourna furie

usement vers le couple dans le dos de James qui s'embrassaient face à elle. "

" Arrêtez, " dit-elle doucement.

" Laisse faire, " bouda-t-il.

Elle se pencha et chuchota à son oreille. " Sinon je découvrirai qui est-ce que tu as comme petite amie. "

James rougit. " Je suis tombé dans le panneau en première année, mais je ne recommencerai pas. C'est sympa d'essayer d'Evans. Peut-être que je te croirais... 'eut-être quand nous serons mort... "

" Cette fois Potter, je ne plaisante pas. "

" Et je te croirais parce que ? "

" Parce je suis toujours bonne en potion et je pourrais faire une potion de vérité. Pas aussi puissante que le Veritaserum, mais ça me dira qui tu aimes vraiment. "

James sembla déconcerté. " D'accord je t'écoute. Dis moi ton plan pour Arabella et Sirius. "

" Bien. " Lily frotta ses mains en souriant diaboliquement. " Maintenant laisse moi le mettre au point, d'accord ? "

Quinze minutes plus tard les 4 amis souriaient.

" Tu sais Evans. Cela pourrait marcher, " marmonna James gêné de complimenter Lily devant jennifer et Remus, surtout Jennifer en fait.

" Je prendrai ça comme un compliment, " dit Lily en souriant. " Bon maintenant tout le monde est prêt ? "

" Prêt ! " dirent-ils tous en choeur.

Le quator alla à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, attendant avec anticipation le signe que devait donner Lily. Ils virent arriver Arabella bras dessus, bras dessous avec un garçon blond aux yeux bleus et ils le reconnurent tout de suite comme un des plus grands joueurs de Quidditch de Poudlard –Jason Mackenzie de Serdaigle. Lily sourit de toute ses dents à la table des Gryffondors.

" Je ne peux pas croire que Bella soit avec Mackenzie, " dit Jennifer toujours choquée. " Je veux dire, c'est le plus grand joueur de Quidditch de l'école et il n'arrête pas de faire des avances déplacées à toutes les filles qui lui tombe sous la main. "

" Bella n'est pas stupide, elle fait cela seulement pour rendre Sirius jaloux, maintenant êtes-vous prêt ? " demanda Lily. " Maintenant vous êtes prêt ou quoi ? Oh James tu m'entends ? " Elle poussa James de le pointe de sa baguette, et il revint sur terre, pedu dans ses pensées.

" Tu penses encore à Lily ? " lui demanda Jennifer pour le taquiner. James rougit et se tourna vers Lily pour chercher un signe d'encouragement.

" Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? " exigea Lily en voyant qu'il poussait sa nourriture dans son assiette sans la manger.

" Hein ? " dit-il sans ménagements.

Lily se tapa le front. " Tu n'écoutes jamais rien. Es-tu prêt pour notre plan ? "

" Quel plan ? "

" Pour remettre Sirius et Arabella ensemble. "

" Oh oui planifie et je suis prêt. "

Lily soupira. " Ca prit assez de temps. "

" Potter et ses amis ont toujours été bêtes tu sais, " dit Jennifer pour calmer son amie. 

" Je ne le suis pas, " s'insurgea Remus.

Jennifer roula les yeux. " Calme toi Remie, je disais ça seulement pour calmer Lily. En plus tu ne veux pas qu'ils nous arrive pareil qu'à Sirius et Arabella, n'est-ce pas ? "

Remus se redressa. " Je suppose que non. "

" Chut fermez-la ils viennent, " chuchota Lily avec agitation.

Arabella arrivait à la table en embrassant Jason dans le coup. Lily et jennifer se regardèrent et James et Remus étaient très rouges. A la table des Poufsouffles, Sirius dévisagea Arabella avec colère mais il commença à embrasser Alanna MacMillan avec passion.

" Hé Lily ! " s'écria Arabella avec enthousiasme en s'asseyant à table avec Jason.

" Bonjour Bella, " dit assez froidement Lily. Elle se raidit lorsque James passa un bras autour de ses épaules et elle lui jeta un regard furieux.

" Hé, j'essaye juste de correspondre à l'ambiance d'ici, " chuchota-t-il en hochant la tête en direction de Remus et Jennifer qui se câlinaient.

" Lily, " dit Jason. " Quelle joie de te revoir. Comment vas-tu ? "

" Bien merci, " dit Lily en serrant les dents. " C'est chouette. "

" Vus sortez ensemble ? " demanda-t-il en voyant le bras de James posé néglegemment sur ses épaules comme si c'était normal.

" D'une certaine façon je suppose, " dit-elle d'un ton raide.

Arabella la regarda étonnée. " Vraiment ? " demanda-t-elle.

Lily jeta un regard à sa meilleure amie signifiant c'est-juste-Potter-OK. Arabella hocha la tête en regardant Lily et James enlacé. Remus grogna de rire et Jennifer mit sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas dévoiler leur plan.

James soupira. Ce n'était pas parfait, et il pouvait dire à leurs visage que tout le mone avait oublié le plan. Lily et Jennifer avaient un visage frustré, Remus semblait calme et se retenait de rire et Violette et Peter étaient assis face à eux en les regardant très étonnés.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites les gars ? " demanda-t-elle en regardant le quator infernal étrangement. " Que se passe-t-il ici ? "

" Nous essayons de remettre Sirius et Arabella ensemble, " dit James exaspéré. " Ce n'est pas bien comme vous semblez vouloir le dire. Mon Dieu pourquoi ces deux-là sortent ensemble. On doit toujours les remettre ensemble. C'est nul. "

Violette rie. " Oh mais c'est ce qui rend votre vie amusante. Ce ne serait pas drôle si tout le monde avait de qu'il veut et était heureux. "

" Je suppose. " James se redressa. Soudain quelqu'un le tapa sur l'épaule. " Ouch, ça fait mal. "

La Grande Salle entière devint silencieuse. Quelques personnes riaient sous cape de James et d'autre l'ignoraient seulement et continué à manger silencieusement. Chez les Serpentards, Rogue toussait bruyamment avec sa bande et ils riaient tous sous cape en se moquant des Gryffondors.

" Potter tu as du faire sursauter la Grande Salle entière. " Lily roula les yeux. " C'était seulement une petite tape. "

" Et bein il m'a fait mal ! " s'écria James. "

" Pleurnichard ! "

" Non ! "

" Si ! "

" Non ! "

" Je croyais que vous sortiez ensemble, " dit Jason étonné en les regardant se disputer.

" Ferme-là, " s'écrièrent-ils ensemble en continuant de se disputer.

" Hé vous ne dîtes pas ferme-là à mon petit ami ! " s'écria Arabella en se redressant. " C'est immortel ! "

" Immoral, Bella, je te l'ai dit un million de fois, " dit Lily en se tapant le front. " En plus pourquoi avoir un autre petit ami, alors que tu as Sirius ? "

" Sirius ? Sirius Black ? " Jason regarda furieusement Bella. " Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais la petite amie de Black ? "

" je ne le suis plus, " dit Arabella timidement. Jason la regarda comme si il allait exploser.

" Peu importe. Tu as partagé la salive avec lui ! " rugit-il. James toussa pur dissimuler un rire à cause de 'partager la salive'.

" Toi... " Lily secoua son poing sous le nez de Jason. " Tu n'insultes pas ma meilleure ami, Ok ? Espèce d'idiots, arrogant personnage, mau... "

" Peut-être, " dit Jason en poussant Arabella et en regardant furieusement Sirius à la table des Poufsouffles qui embrasaient toujours Alana MacMillan. Arabella fronça le nez et s'assit dignement entre Lily et James.

" Oh... Il était si furieux. Il a insulté Sirius ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pense qu'il est ? Pourquoi devrais-je... "

" Si tu te remettais avec Sirius, " dit Lily rusément. " Tu ne le détestes pas vraiment ? "

" Nous avons rompu, " dit Arabella en se redressant.

" Et tu ne veux pas te remettre avec lui ? "

" Bien sûr que non ! " s'écria Arabella scandalisée à cette pensé. " Nous sommes seulement ami maintenant, nous ne voulons plus sortir l'un avec l'autre. "

" Quoi ? " James se redressa et regarda tour à tour Arabella et Sirius qui avait arrêté d'embrasser Alana à la table des Poufsouffles. " Vous avez rompu à cause de cet phrase stupide ? Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille. Vous faisiez un si beau couple ! "

" Au moins nous sommes amis, James contrairement à toi et Lily, " dit Arabella rapidement, effrayée à cause de l'explosion de James.

" Et alors ? "

" Alors être ami c'est mieux qu'être ennemis. " James se rassit le visage encore rouge. " Arabella Figg. Ce serait mieux que toi et Sirius soyez ennemis que amis pour toujours.

Le temps passa terriblement vite après Halloween. C'était le premier jour de Décembre et la neige tombait joyeusement du ciel. Le temps était froid et hivernal bien que c'était le huitième jour de leur troisième année qu'il faisait ce temps. Ils étaient heureux et se promenaient avec lassitude en pensant à la Divination.

Lily et James ne se parlaient pas comme d'habitude et James ne parlaient pas non plus à son meilleure ami et à Arabella. Lily était amicale envers tous le monde sauf avec James (pour des raisons évidentes), les Serpentards, et ce qu'elle appelait le fan-club de Potter. Elle était gentille avec Sirius et Arabella mais comme à James ça en lui plaisait pas qu'ils ne sortent plus ensemble. Violette et Peter étaient sympas avec tout le monde car ils ne se sentaient pas concernés et Jennifer et Remus étaient eux aussi polis envers tout le monde.

" Tsk, tsk, Lily pourquoi traînes-tu avec la bande à Potter ? " demanda Rogue comme il soufflait dans son cou durant le cours de potions.

" Premièrement Rogue, " dit Lily en saisissant sa baguette calmement, " je ne traîne pas avec Potter, c'est lui qui trîne avec moi, deuxièmement qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire avec qui je traîne ? On ne sort pas ensemble que je sache ? "

Lily se retenait de rire avec peine. Presque toute l'école savait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour attirer son attention et l'embrasser. Les Gryffondors avaient trouvé cela immondes, les Serdaigles avaient été très étonnés, les Poufsouffles avaient eut un petit rire nerveux et les Serpentards avaient été furieux. Il n'y avait pas eut d'idylle Gryffondor-Serpentard depuis les parents de Violette. Bien sûr c'était une situation différente mais c'était tout de même un Gryffondor et un Serpentard.

Sirius et Arabella étaient restés 'amis' mais ils agissaient froidement l'un envers l'autre. Lily et James étaient furieux de voir cela.

Lily était furieuse parce que sa meilleure amie était sortit avec un garçon loyal et doux et qu'elle l'avait largué à cause d'une stupide phrase. James ressentait la même chose à propos de la situation entière. Ils jetaient des regards meurtrier à Sirius à chaque fois qu'il le voyait avec une fille et il se mordait la lèvre à chaque fois qu'il voyait Arabella avec n'importe quel garçon. Il se demandait même si ils allaient cacher leurs sentiments jusqu'à sortir avec des Serpentards. Non ces deux idiots avaient leur fierté quand même.

Jennifer et Remus étaient toujours très proches. Jennifer avait finalement arrêter de pester contre leur secret pour maintenir Remus en loup-garou en respect et Remus en était soulagé. De leurs côtés ils avaient essayés de calmer Lily et James et de réconforter Sirius et Arabella, ce qui était toujours voué à l'échec.

Violette et Peter étaient tous les deux inconscient de la situation entière et ne participaient à rien. Ils avaient toujours des affections peu profonde l'un envers l'autre mais tout de même assez fortes pour entamer une relation. Violette était douce et agréable comme toujours et Peter était calme, stupide et maussade. 

Aujourd'hui cependant les choses allaient être différentes... très différentes.

James marchait avec son 'meilleur ami', Remus, il considérait Sirius comme une connaissance, et Lily, elle, marchait avec sa 'meilleure ami' Jennifer. Les deux groupes se dirigeaient vers la Tour de Gryffondor après le déjeuner. Puisque ce jour était un samedi, personne n'avait rien de mieux que de rester coucher et de ne strictement rien faire. James était si morose que même le Quidditch ne lui rendait pas sa bonne humeur. Remus essayait de réconforter James mais sans succès. Ils croisèrent Lily et Jennifer en arrivant devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

" Lily, " haleta-t-il. " J'ai... besoin... de... te... parler. "

" Pourquoi ? " demanda Jennifer avec méfiance. Elle était très protectrice avec son amie en ce moment. Remus roula les yeux.

" je ne vais pas te larguer et demander à Lily de sortir avec moi, idiote, " gronda-t-il. " J'ai seulement besoin qu'elle me rende un service. "

" Si c'est seulement cela tu peux le dire devant moi. "

Remus ferma les yeux et se gifla mentalement. " Non ! Je te l'ai dit je dois lui demander une faveur. "

" Ca doit être privé ? " demanda Jennifer.

" Euh... Oui. "

" Okay. " Elle marcha, dit le mot de passe à la grosse dame (museau de cochon) et entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

" Bon... Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? " demanda Lily après avoir vue Jennifer s'éloigner dignement.

" James est vraiment déprimé, " dit Remus en soupirant lourdement. " Même le fait de gagner au Quidditch ne sort pas son esprit de la dépression. "

" Pourquoi diable est-il déprimé ? Il a une vie parfaite ! " grogna Lily.

" Il est comme énervé que Sirius et Arabella soit seulement des amis... comme toi en fait. Si tu pouvais seulement l'aider ? " Remus lui fit un regard de chiot. " S'il te plaît ? "

" Oh, d'accord. " Lily soupira. " Comment veux-tu que je t'aide, pour l'amour de Dieu, nous nous détestons cordialement. "

" Euh... Je sais ! Fais lui une farce. " Remus sourit diaboliquement et Lily se mit elle aussi à sourire.

" Okay, je vais aller faire une farce au déprimé là-haut. "

Une demi-heure plus tard la totalité des Gryffondors purent entendre des cris provenant du dortoir des troisième année des garçons. James courut en bas de l'escalier, livide de colère.

" EVANS ! QUE DIABLE M'AS-TU FAIS ? "

Les cheveux, habituellement noir de James étaient devenu rose et orange et encore plus en désordre qu'avant. Ils juraient horriblement avec ses vêtements qui consistaient maintenant en un costume de clown. De grandes chaussures, un grand nez rouge par dessus le sien. Sirius et Arabella qui étaient avec leur petite amie et petit ami actuelle hurlèrent de rire quand il le virent. Jennifer et Remus se tenaient l'estomac à force de rire et même Violette et Peter riaient (doucement bien sûr). James n'avait jamais été aussi gêné de toute sa vie et il voulait tuer Lily.

" EVANS ! ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE METTE LA MAIN SUR TOI ET JE VAIS... "

" Aw... Potter calme-toi, je faisais seulement ce que Remus m'avait dit de faire, " dit Lily innocemment. " C'est lui qui a voulu te rendre plus gai et que je te face une farce pour cela. "

" REMUS QU'AS-TU FAIS ? "

" Calme-toi James. Tu étais déprimé parce qu'il n'y avait plus Sirius. " La voix de Remus était plus sérieuse et plsu profonde que jamais. " Sirius a toujours été celui qui te rendait sain d'esprit, qui te réconfortait et te divertissait lorsque tu étais ennuyé ou déprimé. Maintenant que tu me considères comme ton meilleur ami, je sais que je ne sais pas t'amuser aussi bien que Sirius. Vous formiez un duo parfait et je ne suis pas comme lui.

James se mordait la lèvre. Il savait que fâcher Remus n'était pas très intelligent. il marcha jusqu'à Sirius et dit, " Amis ? "

Sirius le dévisagea et sourit. " Amis ! "

Et leur amitié se reforma pour longtemps.

" Mon cher, " dit Trelawney d'une voix doucereuse en fixant la boule de cristal à travers ses lunettes. " Vous allez avoir un avenir infortuné... très infortuné en effet... " Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

" Vous mourrez, ma chère enfant, " dit-elle à Lily. Lily roula les yeux.

Comme si j'avais besoin d'elle pour me dire cela, pensa-t-elle. _Même Dumbledore pense qu'elle est nulle mais il ne dirait jamais rien de tel_.

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter écrivait quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin en se parlant doucement. Soudain Sirius se mit à rire bruyamment ce qui fit que toute la classe les fixa avec intérêt.

" Vous avez un problème, mon cher ? " demanda le professeur Trelawney en scrutant leur table avec ses yeux de chauve souris. " Que voyez-vous en fixant la boule ? "

" L'intérieur est assez brumeux professeur, " dit James sérieusement et Sirius, Remus et Peter s'écroulèrent de rire sur leurs poufs.

Le professeur Trlawney se raidit. " Vous quatre ne possédez pas l'aura d'un astrologue. Tout le monde ne possède pas de troisième oeuil. " Sa voix semblait bizarre à cet instant, comme celle du professeur MacGonagall.

Jennifer étouffa un petit rire nerveux. " Ah, et vous Miss Dean, que voyez vous dans votre boule ? "

" Erm... " Elle scruta la boule. " Rien. " Lily toussa.

Ce n'était clairement pas un bon jour pour le professeur Trelawney, elle se mordait la lèvre et elle secoua la tête. Elle se dirigea alors de l'autre côté de la salle, où se trouvait les Serdaigles qui semblaient faire plus de progrès avec leurs boules de cristal.

" Qu'est ce qu'elle peut dire comme bêtises quand même ? " siffla Lily. " Personne n'a besoin d'un stuide aura et d'un troisième oeuil pour voir l'avenir. Tout est floue jusqu'à ce qu'on soit persuader d'avoir fait notre première prédiction pour l'avenir. " Toutes les filles à sa table rirent nerveusement et incontrolablement.

Pendant ce temps à la table des Maraudeurs, les garçons étaient curieux sur ce dont pouvaient discuter les filles.

" Tu rêves à Bella, Siri ? " demanda James, taquin.

" Non. " La voix de Sirius était vide comme la boule de cristal.

" Et bien je sais pour qui elle a un faible. " James avait pensé juste en voyant Sirius penché la tête, ou peut-être était-ce un fruit de son imagination.

" Lupin... Je vois des choses tristes dans votre avenir... des choses bien tristes, " intervint la voix brumeuse de Trelawney. " Vous rejetterez la seule fille que vous aimez et qui sait ce que vous êtes réellement... Vous trouverez enfin le bonheur dans le travail après avoir été rejeté de nombreuses fois dans votre vie adulte.

Remus fut surpris et regarda jennifer, qui rougissait furieusement à son commentaire. Faisait-elle une vrai prédiction ? Elle lui semblait si vrai à lui. 

" Allo ? Remus ? " Sirius ondulait légèrement la main devant le visage de Remus. " La classe est terminée. Il faut qu'on se dépêche de sortir, on suffoque ici.

Remus grogna et tout le monde sortit de la salle parfumée, étouffante ? Il pensait toujours à la prédiction de Trelawney.

C'était le jour de Noël et Lily sauta de son lit et commença à secouer ses amies pour les réveiller. Elle rit nerveusement lorsqu'elle vit dans quel état elles étaient. Les boucles d'Arabella étaient emmêlées dans un grand désordre tandis que les cheveux blonds et propres de jennifer étaient... euh... pas si propres. Violette était parfaite comme toujours mais elle avait des cernes rouges sous les yeux.

" Oh les paresseuse, il faut se lever, " s'écria Lily en sautant sur le lit d'Arabella. " C'est Noël, on va déballer les cadeaux. Réveillez-vous. "

" Lily, des fois tu es trop énergiques, " grogna Arabella en brossant ses boucles emmêlées.

" Je sais, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'adores. "

Les filles déballèrent leurs cadeaux. Lily avait reçu un gros livres d'Enchantements de la part d'Arabella, un vrai chaton vivant avec de la fourrure grise avec des rayures de la part de Jennifer, un assortiment de robes de la part de Violette et un assortiment d'objets et tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver à Pré au lard de la part de Sirius, Remus et Peter. De la part de James elle avait prévu n'importe quoi, bien qu'elle lui ait acheté quelque chose mais elle suffoqua quand elle ouvrit son paquet. C'était un livre fait de cuir authentique avec écrit Lily Evans sur la couverture. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et à l'intérieur James avait écrit :

Lily,

J'espère que ce journal te plaira. Tu peux écrire dedans comme dans un journal ou de la façon que tu veux. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas en très bons termes l'un avec l'autre, mais lorsque j'ai vu ça à Pré au Lard pendant nos vacances j'ai pensé à toi. C'est un journal enchanté, tu peux t'en servir comme tel. Il obéit à tout ce que tu lui dit. J'espère qu'il te sera utile un jour.

James.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ça Lily ? " demanda Arabella en regardant par dessus l'épaule de Lily. Aussitôt les deux autres filles se mirent à le regarder comme si c'était un bijou inestimable.

" Qui t'a donné cela ? "

" Je peux le prendre ? "

" Aw... James est si gentil, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Ca a dû lui couter cher. James tient beaucoup à toi Lily. "

Pendant ce temps dans le dortoir des garçons, il y avait du papier cadeaux et des boîtes vides partout par terre. Les garçons étaient tous attroupés autour d'un James très gêné qui tenait le cadeau de Lily. C'était une grande épingle avec une tête de lion dessus de la taille de sa paume. Ses yeux étaient fait de rubis, le nez était fait d'une grande émeraude et la bouche était faite d'ébène. il était fait notamment en cuivre, et James l'admirait, étonné que Lily lui ait fait un cadeau.

" Wow, " fut tout ce qu'il pu dire.

Sirius sourit. " Lily t'a offert quelque chose d'aussi beau que ton cadeau, Jamesie. "

James grogna. " La gentillesse peut-être, qui sait ? "

Lorsque les garçons atteignirent la Grand Salle, les filles étaient déjà là-bas. Lily rougit immédiatement en voyant James entrer et elle glissa dans sa chaise pour se cacher derrière Jennifer. James devint lui aussi rouge lorsqu'il la vit... Leurs deux amis le remarquèrent aussi évidemment.

" Vivement que ces deux idiots se mettent ensemble, " chuchota Jennifer à Remus lorsque les garçons s'assirent.

" Oublie les. Et Sirius et Arabella ? Leur fierté est aussi grande que celle de Lily et James. " Il soupira. " Ah les gens de nos jours... " Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase Jennifer l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

Lily sourit. " Aw... comme c'est doux. C'est pour quand le mariage. " Jennifer la regarda furieusement.

" L'année prochaine. "

" Qui sera la demoiselle d'honneur ? " demanda Arabella en ajoutant son grain de sel.

" Petite Katie ? " s'étonna Arabella. " Pourquoi ? "

" Bella je plaisantais seulement, " dit-elle en roulant les yeux. " Remus et moi n'allons pas nous marier, qui vous a donné une idée pareille ? "

" Ce n'est pas saugrenue. Vous êtes amoureux c'est évident, de la façon que que vous vous regardez et que vous vous embrassez... "

" Pas trop d'information Bella, merci, " dit Lily en l'interrompant. jennifer sourit avec reconnaissance à son amie.

" Oh ! " dit Arabella, insultée.

" Je ne dirais pas ce genre de choses à ta place, " dit Lily en regardant Sirius. Arabella sourit.

" Je vous l'ai dit. On est ami. "

" ben voyons ! "

" Je suis _serious_. "

" je pensais que c'était ton ex-petit ami _Sirius_. "

Arabella roula les yeux. " Ca c'est la blague la plus nulle que j'ai jamais entendu. Arrêtes ça. "

" Sans espoir ! "

Après la fête de Noël, James attira Lily avec lui. Ils zigzaguèrent à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor et James la tira dans un des coins le plus sombre de la salle commune sans oser la regarder.

" Lily... Merci pour l'épingle, " dit-il en souriant. " Elle est très jolie. "

Lily sourit. " Oh James merci pour ce beau journal. C'est si mignon. Il a du te coûter une fortune. "

" Non. " James sourit. " Nous avons pas mal d'argent et quand je suis passé à Dervish&Bang je l'ai pris pour toi. J'espérais que tu l'aimerais. Alors ? "

" je l'aime ! " Lily l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Soudain elle s'éloigna rougissante.

" Désolée, " marmonna-t-elle.

" Lily ? " Elle vit James sourire comme un idiot.

" Ouais ? "

" On peut continuer ça ? "

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, appréciant le goût de la bouche de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre hors d'haleine. Alors Lily se leva, extrêmement étonnée.

" Que vient-il de se passer ? "

James était lui aussi étonné. " je ne sais pas. On a du trop boire de jus de citrouilles ou quelque chose comme ça. "

" Ouais sans doute. "

Quand la nuit arriva dans leurs lits, Lily et James firent le même rêve.

" Lily pousse, pousse maintenant ! " criait un home aux cheveux noirs à sa femme.

" James henry Potter, je te déteste. "

" Ce n'est sûrement pas si mal. "

" Tu es Potter... "

" Tu es aussi une Potter. "

Lily continua à crier, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière lui chuchote, " Madame Potter, voici votre nouveau petit garçon. "

Lily et James se déplacèrent doucement autour de lui et sourirent au petit bébé qui pleuraient. Alors il ouvrit ses yeux révélant leur couleur émeraude magnifique. Il avait déjà des cheveux noirs en batailles ce que l'infirmière trouva très étonnant, car d'habitude les bébés ont très peu de cheveux.

" Il a les cheveux de son père, " dit Lily en tenant la main à son mari.

" Et il a les yeux de sa mère, " dit James en rapprochant Lily de lui. " je t'aime, " chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

" Je t'aime aussi James Potter. "

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Remus et Sirius entrèrent plein de gaieté.

" C'est le mini-Maraudeur, " dit Sirius. " L'oncle Sirius t'apprendra plein de tours. "

La porte se rouvrit en révélant cette fois trois femmes aussi excitées que Sirius et Remus.

" Oh, Lily il est adorable, " dit une version plus vieille de Arabella. Elle embrassa Sirius sur la joue. " Et je suis sa marraine. "

" Et n'oublie pas que je suis son parrain, " s'écria Sirius indigné.

" Aw... Pauvre bébé, tu veux un bisou toi aussi ? " se moqua Arabella.

" Les gars pas ici, le bébé va prendre de mauvaises idées, " plaisanta Remus mais il changea rapidement d'idée lorsque Jennifer l'embrassa dans le cou.

" Je t'aime Remus Lupin. "

Il se retourna pour l'embrasser. " je t'aime aussi Jennifer Dean presque Lupin. " jennifer rit doucement.

" Bon ça suffit maintenant ! " dit Sirius en les regardant avec des airs de maniaques.

" Calme-toi Sirius... "

Lily les calma tous. " Regardez il dort. "

" Aw... N'est-ce pas qu'il est le plus mignon bébé du mon... Le plus mignon bébé du monde, " roucoula Arabella en chatouillant son estomac doucement. Il rota et elle rit nerveusement à la suite de cette réponse.

" Regardez, Il m'aime ! " s'écria-t-elle. " Oh... C'est le petit filleule à sa marraine, oui ! "

Les autres adultes rirent. " Oh Bella tu ne changeras jamais n'est-ce pas ? " demanda Jennifer, secouée de rire.

" Comme je l'ai toujours dit Jen, les choses ne changent jamais, " dit une version plus vieille de Violette.

" Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? " demanda curieusement Remus. " Vous ne nous avez jamais dit comment vous l'appelleriez, vous aviez dit que ce serait une surprise. "

" Ouais, dîtes le nous ! " s'écria Arabella.

Lily et James se sourirent de ce sourire secret qu'ils réservaient l'un à l'autre.

" Nous l'appellerons Harry, " dit Liily rayonnante.

" Harry James Potter, " ajouta James. " Mon prénom en dexième et le premier est celui de mon père. " Il étouffa un sanglot.

Sirius caressa l'épaule de son meilleur ami. " C'est parfait James, ton père serait fier de toi maintenant. Après tout il est mort pour servir ton nom. Ne pense pas à ça James. Après tout vous avez l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre dans votre famille à fêter. "

Lily sourit. " James, Sirius a raison... pour une fois. "

" Hé ! Comment ça pour une fois ? " s'indigna Sirius.

Ils rirent. Ils adoraient tous le petit garçon qu'ils entouraient qui deviendrait une part énorme de leur vie plus tard.

Pour une fois Lily et James ne se réveillèrent pas de leurs rêves comme d'habitude. Ils souriaient paisiiblement dans leurs dortoirs respectifs et dormait plus tranquillement que jamais. Tout cela à cause d'un petit garçon qui aurait une part énorme dans leur vie nommé Harry.

A ce week-end pour la suite.

Reviews Please. Ca me fait très plaisir de voir que des gens apprécient mon travail de traduction, alors merci à tous mes revieweurs et toutes mes revieweuses.

Jennifer Evans


	11. Troisième année : Partie III

Troisième année : Partie III

Une brise douce et légère soufflait doucement dans les cheveux de Lily, alors qu'elle repoussait ses cheveux roux de son visage. Il ne restait que quelques semaines avant que le mois de Juin ne commence et Lily savait que les examens auraient lieu dans environ un mois. Le soleil brillait avec éclats, et il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel. Lily aurait du apprécier tout ceci, mais elle avait d'autres choses à se préoccuper en plus des examens.. Sirius et Arabella étaient toujours "seulement ami", elle était extrêmement exaspéré de leur comportement. Elle était aussi concernée par les projets des Maraudeurs. Tous les jours elle les voyait parler sérieusement dans les fauteuils près du feu en regardant autour d'eux pour vérifier si personne ne les écoutaient. Que faisaient-ils? Et que voulaient-ils dirent pas "très dangereux" ?"Lil !" Elle se retourna et vit James courir vers elle en souriant. Lily soupira. **Que voulait-il maintenant ? **

"Oui," répondit-elle froidement. Il ne fit pas attention à sa froideur et continua avec agitation.

"V-Voudrais-tu a-aller avec moi à P-Pré au lard?" bégaya-t-il. Lily haussa les épaules.

"Et je ne penserais pas que ceci est une plaisanterie car ?"

James soupira. "Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas dire simplement oui ?"

"Euh... J'y penserais okay ?"

"Okay." La voix de James semblait extrêmement déçu, mais Lily s'éloigna. Il était probable qu'une fille l'ai largué un peu plus tôt.

Lily atteignit le château en ôtant son sac de ses épaules pour prendre son emploi du temp. Son prochain cours était... Potions.

Le professeur Hurts paraissait extrêmement agité à propos de quelque chose quand elle atteint les cachots. Elle s'assit à côté d'Arabella qui lui jeta un regard, "Ou diable étais-tu ?" Lily hocha la tête en direction de Hurst qui marmonnait. Comme Hurst parlait sans relâche de la potions de Sauts, Lily commençait à s'endormir.. Bien que les cachots étaient frais en été elle trouvait qu'il faisait anormalement chaud, et elle n'était pas la seule à être gênée par cela. Beaucoup d'étudiant dormaient avec la tête sur leur bureau et même Hurst semblait s'endormir, sa voix se faisant plus faible.. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand et James surgit en souriant stupidement.

"Potter !" hurla Hurst. "Avez-vous une bonne excuse ?"

"Euh... je suis en retard ?" dit James avec espoir. Tout le mode ri.

" Mauvaise réponse, Potter. Allez vous asseoir." Alors il continua son chemin sans faire attention.

"Jamie, où étais-tu ?" demanda Sirius curieusement lorsque James s'assis à côté de lui.

"je demandais à Lily d'aller avec moi à Pré au lard," dit-il négligemment en sortant son matériel de potions.

"Oh c'est la première fois que James Potter se préoccupe d'inviter une fille... Qui plus est Lily Evans !" beugla Sirius et la classe entière pu l'entendre. Tout le monde les regarda étonné durant quelques secondes et le professeur Hurst les regarda furieusement.

"Black, Potter ! Quelle est votre excuse pour votre attitude ?"

"Sirius a commencé, monsieur," dit James le yeux 'élargissant sous l'innocence. "Vous l'avez entendu parlé bruyamment, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hurst haussa les sourcils et ricana. "Potter, généralement lorsque Potter fait quelque chose, vous êtes lié à lui."

" Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela Monsieur ?"

"Parce que Potter, tout le monde dans cette école sait que vous deux êtes comme les doigt d'une main, ce qui rend le travail de nous les professeur plus fatigant. Maintenant je vous enlève 20 points et je vous donne une retenue. Qu'est-ce que vus attendez ?" Il regardait les Gryffondors et les Serpentards qui étaient silencieux. "Remettez-vous au travail !"

"Oui professeur," répondit la classe humblement en se remettant à prendre des notes.

Une demi-heure plu tard, James faisait tournoyé sa plume dans sa main et Sirius dormait. Lily se sentait fatigué et regardait la classe, ses yeux se posant sur les deux garçons endormis. Elle grimaça.

Potter, Potter, quand te mettras-tu à travailler ? pensa-t-elle avec amusement. Ses propres yeux vert était brumeux comme il se redressait. Elle détourna le regard, rougissante.

"Evans." Lily releva la tête.

"Oui professeur ?"

"si vous avez fini de dévisager Potter vous pourriez répondre à ma question ?" La vois du professeur Hurst était extrêmement sèche. Lily rougit et marmonna des excuses.

Sirius chuchota bruyamment. "Lily, il a demandé la différence entre la potion de vieillissement et la potion de..."

"Peut-être savez-vous la réponse Black, puisque vous soufflez à Evans ?" claqua le professeur Hurst.

"La différence entre la potion de vieillissement et la potion de vieillesse c'est que bien qu'elles rendent plus âgées toutes le deux la potion de vieillesse comporte des ingrédients plus complexes tel que le..."

"je n'ai pas demander à ce que vous vantiez Monsieur Black, je vous ai demandé de répondre à ma question."

"je l'ai fait !" s'écria Sirius indigné.

"Monsieur Rogue ? Peut-être pourrez vous répondre à ma question qui que votre camarade en semble incapable." Sirius recommença à protester mais James lui donna un coup de pied dessous la table.

"La différence c'est que la potion de vieillesse comporte des ingrédients plus complexes que la potion de vieillissement."

répondit Rogue d'un air suffisant.

"C'est ce que j'ai dit !" s'écria Sirius. "Cet idiot visqueux a seulement repris mes mots et a dit..."

"Ca suffit, Monsieur Black !" beugla Hurst. La classe entière était silencieuse et avait cessé de faire sa potion.

"je ne peux pas croire que Hurst et fait cela," dit Sirius lorsque la cloche sonna. "il m'a dit que je le vantais intentionnellement, alors que c'était faux et il a interrogé Rogue qui a reprit ce que j'ai dit en le résumant.

"Oh, Sirius tu peux être si susceptible parfois," le consola Jennifer Hurst est comme ça avec tout le monde sauf les Serpentards."

"Mais... Enfin..."

"Sirius, ferme-la OK ?" dit James impatiemment. Alors il se tourna vers Lily. "Alors tu ne veux toujours pas aller à Pré au lard avec moi ce week-end ?"

Tout le monde dévisagea Lily, qui rougit. Finalement elle dit, "Oh d'accord, je viendrais. Mais j'espère que ceci n'est pas une de tes blagues idiotes." Elle le regarda furieusement.

James soupira. "Ce n'en et pas une, ne t'inquiètes pas !"

"Allez Lily, allons à Zonko !" s'écria James. "C'est bien chouette !"

"vraiment James je croyais que tu étais meilleur que ça en grammaire," répondit rapidement Lily en trébuchant sur un rocher. "James !" Elle poussa des cris aigus.

"Désolé Lil," dit James en reculant et en aidant Lily.

"Alors... Où sont Bella et Sirius ? demanda-t-elle curieusement alors que James s'était finalement calmé.

"Euh... Je ne sais," dit James inconfortablement. Elle roula les yeux. Elle n'était pas idiote et elle était sûre que James savaient où ils étaient.

"Ben voyons Potter. Je te connais depuis trois ans déjà."

James soupira. "Oh, c'est bon. Arabella est avec Kévin Patil et Sirius est avec.... oh mon dieu comment s'appelle cette fille déjà ? Il a commencé à l'embrasser dans la Grande Salle l'autre jour et il sort avec elle depuis... quel est on nom."

Lily roula le yeux de nouveau. "Tu veux dire que tu ne sais même pas qui est l'actuelle petite amie de ton meilleure ami ?"

James l'ignora et fouilla dans son cerveau pour retrouver le nom. "je l'ai !" s'écria James. "C'est Alana Macmillan. C'est ça son nom !"

"Lily?" ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour apercevoir un beau garçon de Serdaigle nommé Lance Sharpe.

"Oui," demanda-t-elle plutôt irrité. Elle était méfiante envers les gars qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien.

"Tu voudrais bien venir boire une bierre au beurre avec moi aux trois balais ?"

"Désolé Lance, mais je suis avec James," dit-elle doucement.

Il hocha la tête paraissant étonné. "je croyais que tu le détestais."

Lily se redressa. "Changement d'idées, Lance. Désolé."

"Oh c'est pas grave tant pis."

Quand il partit James éclata de rire. "Changements d'idée ? Ce n'et pas sympa pour lui, Evans." 

"Hé ! C'était le mieux que je puisse faire !" s'écria Lily, offensée.

"Oh, Jamesie !" ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour voir Sirius qu tenait une autre jeune fille par la taille.

"Sirius... Qui est-ce ?" demanda poliment James en essayant de ne pas crier après son meilleur ami.

"Oh, C'est Jeannie Paterson," dit Sirius en souriant avec éclat. "Elle est à Serdaigle dans la même année que nous."

"Oh," répondit James désintéressé. Alors il se pencha vers lui et chuchota, "Qu'est-ce qui s'et passé avec MacMillan ?"

"Mon Dieu elle embrassait si mal," chuchota Sirius. "Tu aurais dû la voir, elle tournait dans ma bouche !"

James grogna et entra dans Zonko en traînant une Lily protestante derrière lui.

"je ne peux pas croire que Sirius soit si dragueur !" s'écria-t-elle. "Quand il était avec Bella il était si doux, si gentil avec tout le monde, et il ne disait pas ce genre de choses. Maintenant qu'il a largué Bella il est seulement ami avec elle, elle fait pareil avec Jason Mackenzie ou Amos Diggory." Elle soupira et commença à toucher des bombabouses distraitement.

"Ne sois pas rancunière," dit James doucement. "Sirius est mon meilleur ami... Mais je dois admette que tu as raison. il n'est plus pareil sans Arabella. Mais nous ne pouvons pas les remettre ensemble à moins de ne vouloir qu'ils s'entretuent."

"Et," continua Lily, "Bella est avec cet idiot de Patil. Que c'est-il passé entre lui et Deanna ?"

"Laisse moi deviner : ils ont couché ensemble, maintenant Deanna est enceinte et Kévin est parti car il ne veut pas s'occuper du bébé. Ouais je pense que c'est ça."

"C'est vrai ?" demanda Lily, horrifiée.

"Ca pourrait," dit James en haussant les épaules.

A ce moment-là un groupe de filles ria nerveusement lorsqu'il passèrent à côtés d'elle, riant sous cape et en montrant James du doigt. Après cela elles palpitèrent des cils et elles marchèrent dans le magasin, souriant toujours et en hyper ventilation à cause du fait d'avoir rencontré le célèbre James Potter. James rougissait pendant que Lily se moquait de lui.

"Si c'est ça ta vie. Des filles qui te poursuivent, et qui te sourient tout le temps partout où tu vas."

"Tu n'as pas idées, Evans."

"En fait, j'en ai une idée assez précise. Tous les jours, j'ai des garçons idiots qui me suivent partout. Bien sûr je les ignore contrairement à toi qui aimes attirer l'attention et sui fait..."

"Ce n'est pas vrai," s'insurgea James.

"Et bien je suis désolé, Monsieur le dragueur, mais tu aimes attirer l'attention." Lily prit un air maussade férocement. "Puisque tu m'as traîné ici tu ne comptes rien acheter ?"

"Oh, Ouais tu as raison." il fouilla dans le magasin durant encore 15 minutes et il prit environ deux gros sacs remplient de farces et attrapes en tout genre. "Allons-y."

Ils sortirent, Lily portant elle aussi des sacs de James assez lourds et il se dirigèrent vers Honeyduke où se trouvaient Sirius et Arabella qui regardait les bonbon au poivre en se souriant diaboliquement.

hé," les salua Lily en se dirigeant là où ils étaient.

"Oh, Lily nous avons un plan génial," dit Arabella, ses yeux étincelants avec agitation. Lily haussa les sourcils.

"D'accord, mais et Kévin ?" demanda-t-elle innocemment. Lily rougit un peu.

"je sors avec lui mais il est aux trois balais avec ses amis."

"Comment se fait-il qu'il ait largué Deanna pour toi ?"

"Il l'a mise enceinte, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda James en sautillant.

"Euh... Et bien en fait je ne ais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé," admit-elle. "Il est resté assez vague lorsque je lui ai demandé."

"Oh, ça c'est parce que... ouch pourquoi as-tu fais cela Evans ?" Lily hocha la tête en direction de Kévin qui approchait.

"Oh ! Bonjour Kévin," dit James poliment. Kévin ricana de lui.

"Hum... Ce n'est pas Monsieur le dragueur James Potter et Mademoiselle je suis parfaite Lily Evans ?" Lily et James rougirent.

"Laisse-les tranquille Kévin, il ne t'ont rien fait" claqua Arabella.

"Pourquoi donc Ella ma chérie ?" Arabella recula au surnom. "James Potter a refusé de sortir avec Deanna Jonhson pour son propre malheur, je pense. je suis sortit avec elle juste pour la réconforter, c'est dommage qu'elle doivent partir de l'école si jeune..." il fit semblant de soupirer de regrets.

"Que diable lui as-tu fait patil ?" grogna James en montrant ses poings. "Si j'apprends que tu l'as mise enceinte ou alors..."

"Et bien je te dirais pas maintenant que je le ferais," dit tranquillement Kévin.

"Tu... Tu..." Arabella bégayait, son visage était rouge et a voix tremblait. "Eloigne-toi de moi sale pervers et ne t'approche plus jamais de moi."

Kévin sembla déconcerté. "Tu ne crois quand même pas un mot de ce qu'a dit Potter, pas vrai, Ella ?"

"James est mon ami et Lily est ma meilleure amie et tu le as insulté tous les deux ! Ca suffit !"

"monsieur patil ! Miss Figg !" De quel droit hurlez-vous ainsi ?" ils se retournèrent pour voir MacGonagall qui les scrutait fâché.

"Désolé professeur," dirent-ils humblement.

"Ca va, tout le monde vous entendu," dit-elle en s'éloignant et en le fixant une dernière fois.

"Peuh ! MacGonagall a de ces manières des fois," dit Kévin, en allant rejoindre ses amis.

Arabella commença a pleurer doucement. "oh ! Lily ! James ! je suis désolée d'avoir fait une chose pareille ! Mais vous aviez raison, je ne peux pas vivre sans Sirius. je l'aime, je l'aime vraiment."

Lily et James se regardèrent surpris. "Et Bien Bella... Aimer et un bien grand mot, mais..." commença Lily mais Arabella la coupa.

"Vous m'aideriez à me remettre avec lui de nouveau ? Tous les deux ?" Elle leur fit un regard de chiot plein de lassitude.

"Bien sûr Bella, je ferais n'importe quoi pour ma meilleure amie." Lily sourit et embrassa Arabella sur la joue.

"Merci Lily tu es la meilleure amie, que je n'ai jamais eût.

"Euh... Salut Sirius," dit Arabella nerveusement en reculant lorsqu'elle vit Sirius mettre son bras autour de la taille d'une autre fille.

"Eh, Bella." Ses yeux s'éclaircirent à sa vue, mais il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle était seule. "Tu n'es pas avec Kévin aujourd'hui ?'

"Oh, j'ai découvert que c'était un être abject et que c'était un idiot qui..."

"Tu veux dire que Kévin Patil est libre ?" demanda la blonde que tenait Sirius. Arabella hocha la tête dégoûtée. 

"Oh est bien c'est ce que j'attendais. Désolé, Sirius on avait une relation agréable mais Kev est si chou."

Elle courut dans l'escalier.

Sirius soupira sans espoir. "Allez, une autre fille de partit. Si ça continue je vais sortir avec Violette et Lily pour trouver la femme de ma vie." Il rit amèrement.

"Sirius tu es trop jeune pour penser à ça, essaye de te concentrer sur tes études. On a un examen dans environ deux semaines."

"Bella tu ressembles de plus en plus à Lily." il sourit.

Arabella rougit. "C'est un compliment ou une insulte ?"

Sirius fit une face de chiot. "Pourquoi serait-ce une insulte ?"

Elle haussa les épaule. "je ne sais pas !"

"Lily et James sont ensemble ?"

"Sûrement pas."

"Sans espoir." Arabella ri.

"Je te l'ai dit. ils se mettront ensemble en sixième ou en septième année." Elle sourit en voyant le visage horrifié de Sirius.

"Je n'attendrais pas trois à cinq ans de plus. je veux qu'il soit ensemble maintenant."

Bella haussa les épaules. "Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à attendre ça."

"je sais, mais je le dois."

"Bien alors je le dois aussi."

"D'accord que veux-tu faire dans la vie.'

"Ca va bella, tu peux me le dire, quand même." Arabella secoua la tête.

Non, je ne peux pas, Sirius. Vraiment, c'est trop personnel."

"Mais..."

"non." Après cela Arabella se dirigea vers Lily et James qui se disputaient (encore), et prit une chaise à côté de James.

"hé."

James la vit et sourit. "Hé Bella ! Comment vas-tu ?"

"Terrible. Sirius essayait de me faire dire comment j'imaginais ma vie et je ne peux pas lui dire cela."

"Pourquoi pas," demanda-t-il en fronçant le sourcils.

"Parce que..." Elle le regarda avec surprise. "je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie future maintenant. Sans lui je ne peux pas le concevoir."

James s'arrêta brusquement. "Tu veux dire que tu crois que toi et Sirius vivraient ensemble heureux pour toujours ? C'est tout ce que tu peux voir dans ta vie future ?"

Arabella hocha la tête et la mâchoire de James tomba horrifié.

"C'est atroce !"

"Potter arrêtes d'ennuyer Bella elle a déjà ses propres histoires," claqua Lily en cherchant son livre.

"Qui a dit que je t'écoutai ?" dit James en lui tirant la langue. Lily grimaça face à sa puérilité.

"Sinon je te jetterais un bon sort."

"Ha ! Comme si tu connaissais tous les sorts !" 

Lily retourna son livre pour que James puisse voir la couverture : _200 sorts à jeter à vos ennemis_.

"Tu assez de preuves maintenant ?" demanda-t-elle froidement. James hocha la tête muettement.

"Maintenant..." Elle lui tourna le dos pour s'adresser à Arabella. "Que disais-tu Bella ?"

"Je ne peux pas tenir plus longtemps, Lily," suffoqua Arabella. "J'ai besoin de Sirius. je pense que je ne peux pas survivre sans lui. Tu as raison, je dois ravaler ma fierté et lui dire que je suis désolée et 'on devrait recommencer. mais..." Elle éclata en sanglots.

"Bella ?" Sirius la regardait d'un regard tendre. "Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?"

Avant que Lily ne puisse lui siffler une insulte, Arabella la poussa et se précipita au dortoir des filles. Lily le regarda furieusement mais ne la suivit pas sachant que sa meilleure amie avait besoin d'être seule un moment.

"Tu as intérêt à partir de suite, Sirius Black où je te jette un sort," le menaca-t-elle de sa baguette.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" demanda Sirius déconcerté.

"Et bien," Lily lutta pour trouver le mots. "Tu as oublié n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi es-tu si méchant avec elle ? Vous n'êtes pas ami du tout. Il y a toujours une tension entre vous lorsque vous vous parlez. Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?

"Je..." Sirius perdait ses mots. Il regarda James pour chercher de l'aide, mais son meilleur ami détourna le regard. "Penses à ce que James a dit, vous êtes parfait l'un pour l'autre.

Tout le monde était tendu. Lily avait entraîné tous ses amis à étudier pour le examens, et elle soupira en dévisageant atrocement la Divination. Jennifer et Remus étaient calmes et détendus, bien que le dernier agissait plutôt étrangement ces dernier temps et les autres garçons discutaient tranquillement.

"Remus. J. Lupin, vient par ici," dit Jennifer en l'attrapent par le bras menaçante et en le traînant dans le coin le plus sombre de la salle commune."

"Oui Jenny ?" demanda plutôt nerveusement Remus.

Jennifer soupira. "Remi tout le monde est mécontent dernièrement. Lily et James, naturellement, ne s'adressent pas la parole, mais il ne se disputent pas sans cesse donc on les oublie pour le moment. Sirius et Arabella ont besoin de se remettre ensemble, tout le monde le sait, même les Serpentards visqueux. Nous avons besoin de le rendre heureux, comme on était au début de l'année et les deux années précédentes. S'il te plaît Remus aide moi." Elle mendiait. "Avec Lily et James bien sûr."

Remus sourit. "Bien sûr, Jen, je le ferais."

Jennifer sourit. "Parfait, je n'aurais pas nom comme réponse."

"Ouch ! Arrêtes Potter !"

"Tu arrêtes Evans !"

"Toi !"

"Toi !"

"James Henry Potter et Lilian Roxane Evans arrêtez de vous disputer !" hurla Jennifer en soupirant d'impatience.

"pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas devenir des amis ?" demanda Remus mélancoliquement.

"Non !" hurlèrent-ils en chœur.

"Vous compter aider Bella et Siri, les gars ou pas ? les questionna Jennifer avec lassitude.

"Bien sûr que nous le ferons, Jenny !" s'écria Lily, surprise.

"ALORS ARRÉTEZ DE VOUS DISPUTER BON SANG !"

"Bien," dirent Lily et James d'une petite voix.

Bon !" jennifer se calma un peu et parla du plan avec Remus, James et Lily. Après quelques minutes de planification et de chuchotements. James sauta à bas de sa chaise.

"Tu veux dire que nous devons les faire se détester l'un et l'autre ?" s'écria-t-il avec surprise.

"Non, tu es bête !" dit Lily impatiemment. "Ca n'a aucun rapport avec ce qu'on veut faire ! Nous allons faire devenir Sissi Lambert et Franc Londubat les petits amis de Sirius et Arabella. Alors ils seront jaloux évidemment, et ils reformeront à nouveaux notre couple préféré." Sa voix était plein de dégoût et d'amertume.

"Bien, alors aucun besoin d'être fâché."

Le quatuor traîna alors Violette qu'ils trouvèrent dans le dortoir des filles avec sa grenouille et allèrent voir Sissi et Franc. Ils étaient assis à l'opposer l'un de l'autre dans la salle commune. Sissi était une fille douce et gentille qui accepta chaleureusement de réunir à nouveau le couple Figg-Black, mais Franc se rebella. Il disait qu'il voulait devenir Auror en sortant de Poudlard et qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à consacrer à ce genre de bêtises. Lily, Jennifer et Violette l'avait supplié, les larmes aux yeux et James et Remus lui avait promis plein de trucs. Finalement Franc accepta en voyant qu'ils étaient prêt à tout pour rendre leurs amis heureux.

"Alors je dois être la petite amie de Sirius ?" demanda Sissi nerveusement. "Mai je ne pense même pas qu'il connaisse mon nom." Lily regarda gentiment la deuxième année effrayée. "Ne t'inquiètes pas nous ne laisserons pas bella te tuer..."

"Sirius sortira avec n'importe qu'elle fille, jusque là pas d'inquiétude," la rassura James en souriant.

"Et moi ?" exigea Franc. "C'est stupide, je ne peux pas croire que tu l'e traîné là-dedans James."

"Oh s'il te plaît Franc, tu sais que ton père t'a dit de veiller sur moi lorsque je rentrerai à Poudlard." il bouda.

"Oh très bien mais que dois-je faire ? Je n'aime pas trop les regards de cette Arabella Figg et ses petit rires nerveux. Elle est trop frivole pour moi."

"Franc, tu ne vas pas sortir avec elle pour de bon, ça fait partie du plan," soupira Lily. "pourquoi ne peux tu pas consentir à ce que nous avons dit ? En plus Arabella n'a pas de petits rires nerveux. Elle est maligne et douce. Elle est dans une mauvaise passe à cause du dénommé Sirius Black."

"ok," dit désespérément Franc. "je n me plaindrais plus, mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?"

"Séduire Arabella, et la larguer, Sirius tu fais pareil avec Sirius." Les deux mâchoires en tombèrent paraissant choquer à l'idée de séduire et de larguer.

"Sans blague !"

"Que veux dire larguer exactement ?" demanda timidement Sissi.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas nous ne nous fâcherons pas," dit James avec éclat. Lily lui gifla le bras.

"Les gars, je sais que c'est un peu beaucoup, mais euh... voilà ils ne s'intéressent que l'un à l'autre, ils n'auront pas le cœur brisé. Maintenant si ce plan à l'effet inverse..." Lily le regarda furieusement. "Tu seras personnellement blessé et torturé pour le reste de ta vie Potter."

James tressaillit. _Si le plan tombe à l'eau ma vie aussi_, pensa-t-il sombrement. _Vois Sirius,, voit ce que je fais pour toi._

"Alors... Arabella," dit Franc la voix tremblante. "Tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?" Après beaucoup d'heure de répétition les 5 troisième année était arrivé au résultat escomptés avec le quatrième année et la deuxième année.

"Euh... Ouais," dit Arabella douteusement. Elle avait été étonné du changement d'attitude de Franc Londubat, car d'habitude il était plus strict que les préfets qui patrouillaient l'école et maintenant il traînait avec les Maraudeurs.

"parfait !" s'écria Franc, peut-être un peu trop enthousiasme. "On se retrouve à l'entrée du portrait à 7 heures.

"Okay," dit Arabella en se mordant la lèvre. Franc sourit et retourna étudier en se concentrant un peu moins.

Pendant ce temps Sissi souriait hésitante à Sirius.

"Euh... T-Tu v-voudrais s-sortir," bégayait-elle mais Sirius fini gentiment sa phrase pour elle, "sortir avec toi ce soir ?"

"Ouais c'est ça."

"Bien sûr."

"Parfait." Le regard de Sissi se perdit dans le lointain, gêné et elle s'en alla. Au moins un tiers de la mission avait été accompli. Alors elle pensa qu'elle devrait chronométrer Sirius et le larguer. Sissi arriva en dernier.

"Et bien alors, comment s'était ?" demanda Jennifer avec agitation alors que Sissi et Franc rentraient dans leur salle de réunion.

"Terrible," répondit Sissi alors que Franc répondait "parfait."

Les cinq troisième année haussèrent les sourcils et étaient sur le point de les questionner, mais Arabella et Sirius était ensemble dans la Salle Commune et se criait l'un après l'autre.

"TU VEUX DIRE QUE TU VAS SORTIR AVEC LONDUBAT CE SOIR ?" rugi Sirius.

"ET ALORSN, TU N'ES PAS MIEUX, TU SAIS ! TU SORS AVEC SISSI LAMBERT LA PLUS PATHÉTIQUE ET..." criait Arabella. Les yeux de Sissi s'agrandirent et ils se remplirent de larmes.

"POURQUOI DIABLE SIRIUS BLACK ET ARABELLA FIGG CRIEZ-VOUS ?" beugla James, en colère. "JE VEUX DIRE QUE SISSIY ET FRANC SORTENT AVEC VOUS SEULEMENT PARCE QUE NOUS LEUR AVONS DEMANDER. AH OUI C'EST VRAI NOUS L'AVONS FAIT ! ET VOUS SAVEZ POURQUOI ? PARCE QUE VOUS VOUS AIMEZ, BON SANG, POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU, VOUS REFUSEZ DE L'ADMETTRE ! NOUS AVONS ESSAYÉ DE VOUS RENDRE JALOUX ! ET TOUT CE TRAVIL POUR RIEN, VOUS REJETEZ LA FAUTE SUR SISSI ET FRANC QUI N'ONT RIEN À SE REPROCHER." hurla-t-il , furieusement.

Tout le monde arrêta ce qu'il faisait. Même Lily était muette, marmonnant que le plan était ruiné. Personne ne disait mot, jusqu'à ce que Sirius ravale sa fierté accumulé ses dernière semaines et demande pardon à Arabella qui fit de même. 

"Nous sommes ensemble de nouveau ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Pouvons nous être de nouveau ensemble, Sirius ?"

"bien sûr" Quand ils s'embrassèrent la salle commune entière explosa dans les acclamations et les sifflements. Quelques filles avaient même des larmes aux yeux, souriant de la scène romantique qui s'était déroulé sous leurs yeux.

Lily commença à pleurer. C'était magnifique de voir l'idylle réparée et restaurée quand les deux amants ravalaient leur fierté et demandaient pardon. Mais elle pleurait surtout car ce genre de choses ne lui arriveraient jamais, Elle avait fait le vœu de ne jamais tomber amoureux du premier garçon venu. Petit à petit Lily savait cependant qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un certain garçon aux cheveux en désordre depuis le premier jour à Poudlard, à King's Cros mais elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

"Lily, je peux te dire quelque chose ?" demanda une version plus vieille de James Potter qui était secoué de nervosité.

"Bien sûr James," répondit la rousse, étonnée de voir Jales si nerveux.

"je pense... je sais... que je t'aime, Lily Roxane Evans," dit-il fermement.

Les yeux de Lily se remplirent de larmes. "Vraiment James ? Tu le sais ?"

"De tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme."

Lily sourit faiblement, "Et bien je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un avant toi mais je sais que je t'aime, aussi, James Henry Potter."

Les yeux de James s'élargirent et le visage de Lily se rapprocha du sien et ils s'embrassèrent.. Lily appréciait chaque moment de ce baiser. Bien sûr ils s'étaient embrasser de nombreuses fois avant cela, mais ce baiser était différent. Ce n'était pas un baiser amical, il montrait profondément ce qu'il ressentait pour l'autre et comment étaient l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient. ils étaient inconscients du fait que leurs six amis les observaient avec un grand sourire, car ils montraient ce qu'étaient leur amour.

"Qu'est-ce qui..." Lily se réveilla le lendemain matin et vérifia l'heure. parfait, il était seulement six heures et elle savait que ses amies ne se réveilleraient pas avant huit ou neuf heures car on était samedi. Elle s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune avec l'histoire de poudlard.

"Lily ?" Lily se retourna pour voir les yeux bruns de James Potter la scruter de près.

"Potter ? Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ?"

"je pourrais te demander la même chose."

"J'ai fait un rêve et je n'ai pas pu dormir plus longtemps donc je suis descendue ici," dit rapidement Lily en pensant à la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

"Vraiment ! moi aussi !Ca parlait de..." Il s'arrêta d parler, rougissant.

"A propos de..."

"De... moi disant que je t'aimais et inversement. Mais c'et quand on était plus vieux," ajouta-t-il rapidement.

"C'est de ça que j'ai rêvé moi aussi."

James parut soulagé. "Vraiment ?"

"Ouais je ne peux pas croire que je t'aimerais plus tard, c'est effrayant." Lily frissonna.

"hé ! Tu n'as pas honte !"

"Vous la fermez tous les deux," Ils se retournèrent pour voir Franc Londubat à une table, entouré d'un tas de livres et de parchemins empilés. il lisait un manuel de Métamorphose intermédiaire et les notes prises sur un parchemin

"Désolé Frankie," s'excusa James. "je ne pensais pas que tu bosserais tes examens si tôt, bon sang."

"ils sont important" répondit-il rapidement et Lily grogna. Même elle ne se souciait pas beaucoup de ses examens cette année.

"Vraiment Franc, relâche-toi. Même moi je ne m'en soucie pas autant alors que l'année dernière j'étais extrêmement tendue à cause d'eux."

Franc sourit à Lily. il l'avait toujours beaucoup aimé parce qu'elle était extrêmement maligne et loyale. Mais d'autre part il préférait James et Sirius de tous les autres pour leur amitié. Tout le onde savait que James Potter et Sirius Black était le meilleur duo de farceurs jamais vus à poudlard avec Remus Lupin et leur quatrième condisciple, Peter Pettigrow. ils étaient une légende. le père de Franc lui avait dit de protéger le petit James il y deux ans lorsque celui ci était rentrer en première année à poudlard. les Potter et Les Londubat étaient les plus proches amis et James et Franc étaient voisin aussi.

"Ouais et bien mon père a toujours voulu que je sois un Auror, ainsi quand je sortirais de poudlard j'aurai déjà ma voie tracée."

"Aw Frankie, Frankie, je vais être Auror en sortant de poudlard moi aussi mais je ne me soucie pas de ça pour l'instant," l'interrompit James avec confiance.

Franc roula les yeux. "Et bien James, je n sais pas ce que tu es jeune, mais tu n'étudie jamais et tu n'as aucun talent particulier, il me semble."

Chut, Silence, vous deux ! J'entends du bruit," chuchota Lily.

Ils regardèrent avec anticipation d'où provenait le bruit. Rapidement Sirius et Arabella descendirent l'escalier en s'embrassant au passage. Franc grogna. Les mâchoires de James et de Lily s'ouvrirent en grand. D'habitude Sirius et Arabella étaient les dernier à se lever après Remus et Jennifer, mais aujourd'hui ils arrivaient en premier. _Probablement ne pouvaient-ils pas résister à une séance d'embrassades_, médita Lily en souriant.

James pensait à quelque chose de similaire et il interrompit le baiser. "Et bien c'est agréable de ne nous rejoindre Monsieur Black et miss Figg," dit-il en essayant de prendre la même voix que MacGongall. Sirius et Arabella sursautèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir les visages de Lily, James et Franc hilares.

"Oh toi..." Arabella secoua la tête en riant. "Tu nous as encore eut James."

"Franc que fais-tu debout à cette heure ? je pensais que les quatrièmes années étaient les dernier à se lever," dit Sirius en souriant.

"Et bien Black, je n'ai pas pu résister au spectacle de vos sentiments entre toi et mademoiselle Figg," dit Franc sèchement. James et Arabella rirent alors que Sirius et Arabella rougissait furieusement.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce rafut ?" demanda Jennifer alors qu'elle et Remus descendaient l'escalier.

"Bella et Siri nous offrait un magnifique spectacle," répondit James amusé. Remus s'éclairci la gorge pendant que Jennifer souriait.

"Oh, tu faisais cela Bella ?" demanda Jennifer en la taquinant. "C'était quoi ? Peloter ou embrasser ?"

"Embrasser !" répondit la salle commune entière sauf Arabella et Sirius.

"Mon dieu, dépêchons nous !" s'écria Lily, en courant dans le couloir. "nous allons être en retard pour notre examen de Métamorphose et que dira MacGonagall hein ?"

"Lily calme-toi. MacGonall t'adorent, elle ne te dira rien," haleta Arabella. Jennifer et Violette couraient derrière elle.

"Oh, si jamais j'ai une mauvaise note à mon examen, Potter sera mort et clou au mur," grogna Lily en entrant dans la salle de Métamorphose. MacGonagall examinait la cinquième personne qui transformaient une pomme en pigeon et elle fut surprise de voir les 4 filles qui rejoignaient leur siège, haletante. Derrière eux, les Maraudeurs riaient sous cape bruyamment, en se félicitant silencieusement de leur travail parfait.

"Mis Evans, miss Figg, Miss Dean, Miss Walker, quelle est votre excuse ?" s'écria MacGonagall.

Avant que l'une d'elles ne puissent répondre, Violette s'écria, "C'est Potter, professeur, Potter et sa bande. Ils ont mi de la colle là où nous marchions et ça nous a pris 10 minutes pour pouvoir nous déplacer !"

Le professeur MacGonagall semblait déconcertée. Violette Walker était d'habitude une fille calme et tranquille et c'était normalement Evans, Figg et Dean qui devaient se justifier lorsqu'elles avaient des ennuis. Elle regarda furieusement les 4 garçons qui riaient sous cape et elle dit nettement, "Est-ce vrai les garçons ?"

Sirius fit une face de chiot. "pourquoi, pourquoi, pensez-vous ça professeur et les filles ont du persuadé Violette de dire cela, vous savez que nous ne ferions jamais ce genre de choses."

Le professeur MacGonagall les regarda menacamment. "Je n'aimerai pas vous donner une retenue les derniers jours d'école, mais vous devez avoir une sorte de punition. Vous ne ferez as de farce d'aujourd'hui jusqu'au dernier jour d'école."

Tout le monde suffoqua, ils savaient que ceci étaient une chose qui étaient impossible pour les Maraudeurs.

James faillit tomber de sa chaise. "M-mais professeur, nous avons tant travaillé !"

"Et bien Monsieur Potter, ça m'étonnerai de que vous ayez révisé aussi bien que Miss Evans," dit MacGonagall en souriant à Lily qui sourit suffisamment à James. Il la regarda furieusement. Soudain Lily se sentit soudainement coupable que les Maraudeurs ne fassent pas de farces jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Elle savait que ses amies et elle se détendait et s'amusait grâce aux blagues. Sans eux tout le monde s'ennuierait.

"S'il vous plaît professeur vous ne pourriez pas leur dire de nettoyez la salle des coupes, ou quelque chose de ce genre ?" supplia Lily. "S'il vous plaît ne leur donner pas cette punition, mes amies et moi nous ne sommes pas si rancunières." Arabella, Violette et Jennifer hochèrent vigoureusement la tête.

MacGonagall était étonnée. C'était certainement la journée des surprises ! "Très bien Mis Evans. Potter, vous et votre petite bande nettoierait la salle des Coupes demain soir avec Monsieur Rusard."

Les Maraudeurs regardèrent le Professeur MacGonagall avec soulagement et la remercièrent.

"Lily attend !" Lily se retourna pour voir Les Maraudeurs courir vers elle.

"Ouais ?"

"Regarde, nous t'avons fait une farce et tout et nous venons te remercier pour avoir sauver notre peau en Métamorphose," dit James sincèrement. Lily sourit.

"Pas de problème, ce n'était rien. oh et je me souviens..." Elle leur sourit mystérieusement, "... Vous voulez venir à la maison cet été pour vivre comme des moldus et tout... Si vous n'avez pas déjà de plan."

"Bien sûr que nous le voulons !" hurlèrent les 4 Maraudeurs.

"Bien je savais que vous n'alliez pas dirent non, quand même."

"Lily nous avions toujours su que tu avais bon cœur," dit Arabella en souriant comme les filles les rattrapaient.

"Il est plus gros qu'un million réunit, Lily," dit Violette chaudement. jennifer embrassa son amie.

"Ouais, nous pourrions regarder où on veut on en trouverait pas meilleure amie que toi." Elle s'enlacèrent toutes pendant que les garçon grimaçaient

"Elle sont stupides," chantaient-ils.

Les filles les regardèrent furieusement. "Espèce de traître."

"Tu a tout préparé pour l'été Evans ?" demanda James en traînant sa malle à côté de celle de Lily, à côté du Poudlard Express.

"Euh... En fait j'ai oublié d'envoyer un hibou à mes parents hier," avoua Lily.

"QUOI ? Comment as-tu pu oublier ? Que va-t-il se passer si tes parents disent non ?"

"Ils ne le feront pas ! Ma mère t'aime beaucoup ainsi que ceux qui te sont apparentés, mon père n'a jamais aucune objection sur quoi que ce soit. Seulement ce n'et pas aussi sûr pour Pétunia..." Elle se perdit dans le lointain en se sentant colérique.

"Tu vas bien ?"

"Ouais allons chercher un compartiment avant de devoir nous retrouver avec Rogue et Malefoy."

Ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide à la fin du train. Ils furent rapidement rejoint par Arabella, Sirius, Remus, Jennifer, Peter et Violette.. Lily et James se disputaient sur l'irresponsabilité de l'autre, pendant que Jennifer et Remus se battait aux échecs, et miraculeusement Jennifer le battait pour la première fois.

"Ne sois pas si abattu, Remis," roucoula-t-elle en l'embrassant profondément.

"Oui tu ne dois pas te fâcher avec ta femme," se moqua Arabella. "Jennifer lupin, c'est très grossier de montrer autant ton affection à ton mari."

"Bella..." Jennifer roula les yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Lily et James se disputaient toujours tranquillement.

"Oh ! Tu es si irresponsable, espèce de gros égoïste !"

"Et bien tu es si parfait, Miss-je-suis-si-parfaite-parce-que-je-suis-préfète !"

"Espèce de crétin."

"Poil de carotte !"

"Nid d'oiseau !"

Ca devient tout a fait ordinaire jusqu'à ce que James et Lily arrêtent enfin de se chamailler alors qu'ils retrouvaient leurs parents.

"Maman ! Papa !" Lily courut dans les bras de ses parents et ignora Pétunia qui rôdait dans un coin comme d'habitude.

"Maman... Est-ce que mes amis peuvent venir passer l'été chez nous ?"demanda-t-elle avidement en regardant sa mère et son père.

Madame Evans rayonna. "Bien sûr ma chérie ! Inviteras-tu James ?"

Lily roula les yeux. Comment sa mère pouvait-elle apprécier cet égoïste ? "Malheureusement."

"Tu sais Lily, je ne suis pas que mauvais," dit James, souriant en rejoignant Lily.

"Tu ne l'es pas ? Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné toute seule," dit-elle sarcastiquement.

"Tu sais pour des monstres, vous feriez un beau couple;" dit Pétunia maussadement, en grimaçant diaboliquement.

Lily choisit d'ignorer le commentaire de Pétunia, bien qu'il soit profondément gravé dans son esprit.

"Et bien Potter," dit-elle en essayant de sourire, "je pense que je peux te supporter pendant quelques temps, au moins."

James se redressa. "C'et une amélioration. Je peux te supporter aussi."

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où étaient leurs parents. Comment pourront-ils devenir amis ? Et après cela... amants ?

Lily et James secouèrent la tête à cette pensée similaire, ne se croyant pas du tout, sans se rendre compte qu'ils s'aimaient déjà depuis leur première année.

Désolé pour le retard j'avais un problème d'ordinateurs. (J'avait tapé mes chapitres sur un Mac et je ne savais plus les mettre sur le PC pour les mettre sur internet alors j'ai demandé à un copain.) Pour me faire pardonner je vais vous mettre d'autres chapitres aujourd'hui. Dorénavant je mettrais deux chapitres tous les mercredi parce que le week-end j'ai souvent beaucoup de devoirs à faire.

Merci à tous mes revieweurs qui me font toujours très plaisir c'est à dire à

Cathou 

Amy Evans : merci de me reviewer à chaque chapitre

M.L

Orlina

Clemence

AnoDevils : pari perdu.

Celle qui attend la suite : la voila c'est le onzième chapitre.

Désolé de vous décevoir mais même si James et Lily s'embrassent dans les prochains chapitres ça ne veut rien dire.

A tout à l'heure pour la suite.

Jennifer Evans


	12. L'été de la troisième année

L'été de la troisième année :

Lily les traîna tous les 7 dans un café près de Bristol, où elle habitait. Arabella, Sirius, Remus, James, Peter et Violette regardaient tous les endroits curieusement, pendant que Lily et Jennifer, ayant du sang Moldu en elle, hochait simplement la tête à tout. Passerby regardait étrangement les enfants, pour les gens normaux, personne ne mettait de robes usées (Remus), des robes à l'ancienne médiévales (Sirius) et de drôles de chapeaux de clowns (Peter). Les garçons étaient habillés épouvantablement mal au début des vacances chez Lily, et Lily avait commencé à rire quand elle les avait vu.

"où allons-nous, Lily ?" demanda Arabella, dévisageant intéressée la tenue d'une petite fille.

"Au café, Bella. Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ?" répondit Lily exaspéré. "Maman a dit que nous pourrions prendre un thé ou un café ensemble avec des scones (sortes de sucrerie anglaise), et des petits gâteaux.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est... _lecafé_ ?" demanda curieusement James.

"Et bien c'est un stimulant, ça nous réveille."

"Que signifie stimulant ?"

Lily sourit désespérément. "Jamais de jugeote. Okay, cet endroit a le meilleur café ! je suppose que vous savez tous ce qu'est le thé, n'est-ce pas ?"

Tout le monde hocha la tête en grimaçant. _Evidemment,_ pensa Lily, _ aucun de ses hooligans n'aime le thé. Et bien je ne les blâme pas, moi aussi je déteste le thé._

"Comment s'ouvre cette fichu porte ?" exigea Sirius, en brisant les pensées de Lily. Il poussait la porte de toutes ses forces, les passants lui jetaient un regard étonné.

"Oh," dit Lily en soupirant une fois de plus, "C'est écrit de tirer, pas de pousser."

Remus grognait de rire, se tenant le ventre, pendant que jennifer souriait. Sirius leur fit une grimace et ouvrit la porte en se la mettant dzs le nez. Tout le monde recommença à rire, pendant que Sirius boudait et et frottait son nez rouge. Lily roula les yeux et ouvrit la porte en grand pour tout le monde. L'intérieur était agréable et frais, contrairement au temps chaud à l'extérieur. Une mélodie douce était joué pour donner de l'ambiance, et le caissiers éteint tous occuper à servir des gens. 

"oh boude-toi, Lily, je meurs de faim," se lamenta Sirius.

"Sirius, nous avons déjeuner il y a à peine une heure, et en plus les cafés ne sont pas supposés te servir à ta faim mais te faire passer un moment agréable. Bon sang, cette file est lente !" Lily tapait ses pieds impatiemment derrière une jeune femme dans la file qui cherchait dans son porte monnaie se pièces.

"Pourquoi attendons-nous ici ?" demanda James, lui aussi ennuyé.

"Et bien à quoi penses-tu Potter ? Tu penses que tu peux t'asseoir à une table et le café apparaît de nulle part ?"claqua Lily.

"Ben, c'est ce qui se passe dans le restaurant du ministère de la magie," répondit James étonnée.

Lily se tapa le front. "Potter, ouvre tes yeux. C'est le monde Moldu ! Nous n'avons pas de magie pour nous rendre la vie plus facile ! Quand nous voulons aller quelque part on ne prend pas de la poudre de cheminette, nous conduisons, on pédale sur un vélo, où on marche. Quand on a besoin de quelque chose ou qu'on a perdu quelque chose, il ne nous suffit pas de dire accio et l'objet vient nous on doit aller le chercher là où on l'a laissé ! Pigé ?"

James semblait déconcerté. "Mais... C'est d-dur," bégaya-t-il.

"Et bien james, bienvenu dans le vrai monde !" marmonna Jennifer. Violette étouffa un rire.

Arabella commença à rire nerveusement. "Vraiment Sirius, tu n'as pas besoin de porter des robes, les garçons Moldus portent des pantalons, pas des robes."

"humph ! je n'aime pas ça," dit Sirius avec insouciance.

"Je peux vous aider peut-être ?" demanda le serveur en scrutant Lily de haut en bas.

"Oui, s'il vous plaît," dit Lily et elle commanda du café et plats entier de gâteaux et de scones.

"Quinze livres," dit le serveur, la regardant un peut tendu, en lui tendant deux plateaux. Lily et Jennifer les portèrent à une table proche.

"Ravi de vous avoir aidé," dit le serveur joyeusement.

Sirius avala immédiatement une partie de son café mais il s'arrêta immédiatement. "C'est très fort ! A quoi pensent les Moldus ?" Cependant il apprécia tout à fait les petit gâteaux et les scones aux myrtilles.

Arabella mangea et bu de la même façon qu'une dame ce qui impressionna beaucoup les clients du café. Quand un groupe de garçons les dragua de la table voisine et Sirius les remarqua de suite et les regarda furieusement. Les garçon sursautèrent et prirent leurs affaires pour partir.

James regardait par la fenêtre les voitures et les autobus roulaient bruyamment, pendant que des gens traversaient rapidement. Il avait grandit et passé sa vie dans le monde des sorciers uniquement, donc il n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de connaître la vie de Lily dans le monde Moldu. Aucun sortilège ou utilisation de la magie, car pour eux ça n'existait pas. La simple pensée de ne pas utiliser la magie en cas de besoin était effrayante pour James. Cependant il tenta d'apprécier cela, puisque les trois filles bavardaient avec Lily comme si cela n'était pas différent de Poudlard.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous si calme, les gars " demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme. "Vous appréciez votre café ?"

Remus et Peter hochèrent muettement la tête et Sirius secoua vigoureusement la tête. James resta silencieux.

"Qu'et-ce qui vous arrive les gars ?" demanda Arabella, étonnée. "D'habitude vous planifiez vos prochaines farces pour l'école ! Oh attends je sais..." Elle les regarda compatissante. "La magie vous manque les gars c'et ça -notre monde, n'est ce pas ?"

les quatre garçons hochèrent la tête muettement. James parla finalement. "Tu vois, c'est vraiment agréable ici, mais ce n'est pas comme à la maison. Je ne peux pas imaginer la vie sans magie. Vous les filles vous vous y habituez mais je ne sais pas si nous pouvons le faire." il jeta un coup d'oeuil aux Maraudeurs."

"Tu voi Potter, je comprends," dit Lily d'une voix calme. "je sais que c'est différent et je sais ce que tu ressens je ressentais la même chose durant ma première année à Poudlard. Tout était si différent : les fantômes existaient, la magie étaient dans chaque recoin, des créatures comme les centaures et les licornes qui sont imaginaires dans notre monde, existait dans votre monde. Donc, si tu sens que vous avez tous les 4 besoin de rentrer..." Elle avala.

"Nous ne partirons pas Lily," dit Remus en essayant de la réconforter. "ne t'inquiètes pas nous ne déménagerons pas." Et pour confirmer cela les trois autres garçons hochèrent a tête l'un après l'autre. Ils ne voulaient pas peiner Lily à cause de leurs propres raison égoïstes. Après tout elle les avait invité pour l'été en leur fournissant une maison et à manger.

Lily leur sourit chaudement. "Merci le gars. Je ne voulais pas que vous nous laissiez les fille et moi toute seule. Après tout vous êtes une grande source de divertissement."

"Vraiment ?" Les visages des garçons s'éclaircirent, et Jennifer sourit.

"Okay, Remie, tu ne m'aurais pas abandonner pour tout l'été, n'est-ce pas ?" elle demanda timidement, ses doigts s'entrelaçant avec ceux de Remus.

"Ouais, Siri et ta pauvre Bella, hein ?" dit Arabella en boudant.

Lily secoua la tête en souriant bien que James vit la douleur dans ses yeux émeraudes. Il saviat qu'elle voulait probablement quelqu'un qui l'a câline à côté d'elle comme pour arabella et jennifer et la réconforter quand elle serait triste et l'embrasser lorsqu'elle serait heureuse. Il soupira. Lui aussi voulait ce genre de filles... Mas il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il en trouve une. Presque toutes les filles à poudlard, sauf les Serpentards, lui couraient après comme des chiennes en chaleur. Il savait qu'elle le regardait simplement parce qu'il avait une bonne réputation et pas du tout pour sa personnalité. Si seulement il trouvait une fille qui était plus tôt le genre de personne "mignonne avec des yeux adorables."

Arabella et Sirius en voyant leurs visages ennuyés, se sourirent diaboliquement. "Ces deux-là ont besoin de se mettre ensemble," chuchota Sirius.

"Ils ne sont même pas amis pour l'instant alors comment cela se pourrait-il ?" siffla Arabella.

"Et bien ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre, Bella. le pauvre Jamesie ne peut pas trouver l'amour puisque les filles qui le suivent partout sont des idiotes sans cervelles, qui ne regardent que l'apparence des gars et non sa personnalité."

"Wow, Sirius je pense que c'est la chose la plus sentimentale que tu n'es jamais dit de ta vie," dit sarcastiquement Arabella.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il à Jennifer.

"Alors vous avez fini votre séance de câlin Remie et Jen," grimaça Arabella.

Jennifer rougit. "nous ne nous faisions pas de câlins, pas vrai Remus ?"

"Bien sûr que non !" s'écria Remus scandalisé à la pensée des câlins.

Calme toi Bella," dit jennifer en tirant la langue à son amie.

"Bah Lily se café est trop fort et je déteste le thé, on ne peut pas avoir autre chose à boire ?" demanda Sirius plein d'espoir en faisant une grimace en direction de la tasse de liquide noir en face de lui.

"Bien sûr." Lily alla voir le serveur et revint quelques minutes après avec un jus de tomates (Je ne sais pas ce que c'est le vrai nom en anglais alors j'ai mis tomate) et une assiette de pain à la cannelle et au raisin pour Sirius.

"Comment se fait-il qu'il puisse avoir de bonnes choses ?" exigea James, alors que Sirius mangeait et buvait voracement. "Oh, ça y est je sais, tu essaies de séduire mon meilleur ami."

Lily le regarda furieusement. "Non Potter, je ne voulais pas entendre Sirius se lamenter toute la journée sur le fait qu'il n'aimait pas le thé et le café. Et maintenant tu ferais bien de me remercier."

James renifla dédaigneusement. "Tu penses que tu est parfaite Evans, mais tu ne l'es pas."

"James Potter, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?" s'écria Violette. "Lily nous a invité, même toi, qui est son pire ennemi depuis le début, dans sa maison pour passer l'été et tu l'insultes ! Comment peux-tu oser ?" Elle se rassit ses yeux de glace.

Tout le monde était silencieux à la table, même Jennifer qui ne fit pas de vos compliments à Violette. James se mordit la lèvre et ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais Lily ne le laissa pas parler.

"Ne t'excuse pas james," dit-elle nettement.

"Mais Lily.."

"James, ferme la maintenant !"

"Mais..."

"Maintenant !'

James ferma la bouche, bine qu'il soit extrêmement vexé. Pourquoi Lily ne voulait-elle pas qu'il lui demande pardon ? Après tout il l'avait insulté comme Violette l'avait déclaré.

Pendant ce temps, Lily était furieuse après James. pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas garder sa grande bouche fermée ? Il l'avait toujours insulté et blessé dans son amour propre alors pourquoi ressentait-elle cela ?

Arabella et Sirius échangèrent un regard nerveux, Jennifer et Remus mangeaient leurs scones doucement. Violette fulminait toujours de colère contre James et Peter mis sa main sur la sienne en signe de réconfort, mais elle était toujours furieuse contre James.

Et l'après-midi se passa ainsi -calme et silencieux.

Le lendemain James avait essayé de s'excuser encore auprès de Lily mais elle l'avait ignoré et fait comme si il n'existait pas. Madame Evans était extrêmement ennuyée que Lily et James ne se parlent pas, bien qu'elle ne sache pas que Lily et James devraient s'épouser plus tard, donc elle n'était pas trop tracassée. Monsieur Evans haussait les sourcils et essayait de questionner Lily ou James lorsqu'ils passaient à sa proximité. Petunia était dehors avec ses amis, Vernon et Marge Dursley pendant une semaine parce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir des monstres à la maison. Et donc Lily et ses amis était seuls et tranquille. 

Après un bon petit déjeuner de crêpes aux myrtilles, de muffins et d'oeufs brouillés. Arabella coinça Lily sur le chemin de sa chambre.

"Tu dois accepter le excuses de James," supplia-t-elle. "il a essayé de s'excuser auprès de toi hier et aujourd'hui et tu n'as pas voulu et tu dis que Sirius et moi nous sommes têtus !"

`"Potter ne peut aps arrêter de m'insulter, même si je l'ai inviter dans ma maison," gronda Lily. "Je veux dire, vraiment, je le déteste et pourtant j'étais assez gentille, généreuse, pour l'inviter pour l'été entier."

"Et bien il t'a invité dans son manoir l'été dernier," ajouta timidement Arabella.

Lily la regarda sur le point d'exploser. "Oui, mais je suppose qu'on était en meilleurs termes alors..."Son regard se perdit dan le lointain, sachant qu'elle avait perdu la conversation.

Arabella grogna. "Lily tu n'as jamais été en bons termes avec James, jamais."

"En meilleurs termes que maintenant alors," dit-elle rapidement.

"En meilleurs termes avec qui ?" demanda Sirius qui voyait son amie et sa petite amie discuter ensemble sérieusement devant la chambre de Lily.

"Lily ne veut pas accepter les excuses de James," soupira Arabella. "Si seulement elle était moins têtue..."

Sirius roula les yeux. "Vraiment Lily-flower, James ne pensait pas à mal, il n'a pas fait exprès. Il ne pense jamais avant de parler, donc il blesse les gens sans faire exprès. Ne t'inquiètes pas si tu penses que tu souffres tu peux continuer car il en souffre lui aussi. Il m'a regardé ainsi que Remus et Peter en gémissant et en se plaignant que tu ne le pardonnes pas et que Harry ne naîtrait jamais. C'était surtout des plaintes, mais ça nous a tenu réveillé toute la nuit, et Remus déteste les interruptions de sommeil."

"Et bien je suis désolée que vous n'ayez pas pu dormir hier soir," dit Lily sincèrement, "mais ce n'était pas ma faute, c'était Potter, donc ne me blâme pas."

"Qu'est-ce qui était ma faute ?" Ils se tournèrent pour voir James qui scrutait le trio avec intérêt.

"Des choses dont tu dois te douter, Potter," claqua lily méchamment.

James était déconcerté. "Whoa, je ne disais pas ça pour t'offenser, Miss Populaire. Je cherchais Sirius pour que nous puissions discuter de questions privées." il souligna le dernier mot.

"Tu peux y aller je n'ai pas besoin de lui," dit froidement Lily

Aussitôt que James atteignit la chambre qu'il partageait avec les trois autres garçons il claqua la porte bruyamment derrière lui avec colère.

"je ne peux pas supporter Evans," beugla-t-il.

Remus et Peter parurent surpris. "Du calme James," dit Remus.

"Je ne peux pas Remie, pour l'amour de Dieu, pourquoi cette fille ne peut-elle pas simplement accepter. Je n'ai pas faire exprès de dire cela, j'ai été honnête."

"Peut-être qu'elle en a marre que tu la taquine sans cesse et que tu l'accables de reproche, James," dit Remus doucement. "Peut-être que vous devriez... devenir amis. Donne lui une chance, pour l'amour du ciel. Vous arrêtez pas de vous disputez pour n'importe quoi !"

"Je n'y peux rien si elle est si désagréable."

"James, Lily acceptera tes excuses quand elle sera prête," dit Sirius sérieusement. "Dans combien de temps notre potion pour Animagus ? Il est dit dans le livre comment devenir animagi qu'il faut environ 6 mois pour préparer la potion à boire. Donc il faut qu'on sache si on sera Animagus avant de retourner à Poudlard."

"Sirius," dit doucement Remus, "tu penses que c'et sage de devenir animagus et tout ? Je veux dire ça va devenir dangereux de devenir Animagus, juste pour moi. Si quelqu'un découvre que vous êtes devenu animagi illégalement, vous savez ce qu'il va vous arrivez. Et je ne vaux pas la peine que vous soyez arrêté." Il regarda ses pieds. James fut le premier à parler. "Remus, nous ferions n'importe quoi pour toi. Nous sommes tes amis et nous voulons vraiment t'aider. je veux dire, je sais que c'est dur d'être un loup garou, car il y a tellement de gens qui ont des préjugés contre les loup-garous. Donc nous voulons que tes expériences de transformation soit les meilleures de ta vie." Il alla embrasser Remus comme le frère qu'il était.

Remus sourit à James, les larmes aux yeux. "Merci James. Tu sais..." Il regarda Sirius et Peter. "... Vous les gars, êtes les meilleurs amis que j'ai jamais eut et que je n'aurai jamais. Je n'ai jamais vu des gens comme vous dans ma vie qui ne me juge pas par quoi je suis mais par qui je suis. Vous êtes les meilleurs les gars." Les gars s'étreignirent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent les yeux amusés des 4 filles.

"Et bien ceci est une agréable petite réunion," dit Lily en riant. Mais quand elles s'approchèrent elle vit que Remus avait des larmes dans les yeux.

"Remus ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?" demanda Jennifer alarmée.

Remus sourit. "Ce n'est rien Jenny. Sirius a fait une blague ici, et euh... m'a donné un oignon a mangé... et j'ai comencé à avoir des larmes dans les yeux." il avait dit la première excuse qui avait traversée son esprit.

"Oh." jennifer le regarda comme si elle le croyait pas mais elle changea de discussion. "Les gars nous venions vous demandez si vous veniez au centre commercial avec nous." "Commercial ?" répéta James. "Commercial pour quoi ?"

Lily roula les yeux. "Seulement un centre commercial ordinaire Potter. Honnêtement, tu ne penses pas que je vais porter les même vêtements que l'année dernière, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Et bien c'et ce que nous on fait," répondit james en haussant les épaules.

"Bon, vous venez ou pas ?" demanda Arabella impatiemment.

Les 4 garçons se regardèrent et semblèrent communiquer par télépathie, pour réfléchir à leur réponse. "Et bien nous venons," dit Peter.

"Parfait," dit Lily en souriant. "Alors les gars vous allez pouvoir vous acheter quelques vêtements Moldu décent, puisque Sirius l'air de porter une robe de chanteur d'opéra. ma mère a eut un coup au coeur quand elle a vu qu'un garçon portait une robe."

Jennifer rit. "Je sais... Vous voyez ? Vous les gars êtes une source de divertissement pour cette maison ! Vous 4 êtes si drôles !"

"Tu veux dire trois d'entre eux, jen," dit-elle en regardant froidement James. "Bien sûr potter tu ne crois pas faire partie des maraudeurs, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je suis celui qui a proposé le groupe et le nom du groupe Evans," dit james d'un ton glacial.

"Oh ce n'st que le début d'un accomplissement, je suis sûr qu'il est mieux que ce que tu avais prévu," dit Lily sarcastiquement.

Violette les regarda nerveusement tous les deux et dit, "Euh... Peut-être qu'on devrait y aller."

Lily regarda son amie. "Ouais tu as raison, Vi, nous devons y aller. Viens potter, allons-y. Je veux dire que vous avez tous sérieusement besoin de nouveaux vêtements... Regarde toi en ce moment."

"il n'y a rien de mal dans mon..." commença James mais Lily le coupa.

"Et bien qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Dépêchons-nous ! Allons-y ! Allons-y !"

James roula les yeux. _Evans est une espèce de fille... et elle est aussi têtue qu'une mule._

"Ouch !" s'écria Remus alors que Jennifer lui donnait un autre sac dans les bras. "Vraiment Jenny, je pense que c'est assez."

"Assez ? Remus Lupin, es-tu fou ? Une fille n'a jamais assez de vêtements !" s'écria Jennifer en examinant le magasin "Victoria's secret" avidement.

Lily traînait de petits sacs. "Bon, jen, je ne suis pas exactement la personne la plus riche dans le monde. Tu ne peux pas dépenser tout mon argent, tu sais."

"Je peux t'en prêter un peu," dit james d'une petite vois.

Lily le regarda méchamment. "Merci potter, je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité."

"Ce n'est pas de la charité, je suis toujours disposé à aider mes a..." james arrêta de parler en se mettant la main devant la bouche, horrifié par ce qu'il avait faillit dire.

"Aider un quoi exactement ?" demanda Lily, méfiante

"Euh... J'ai oublié," dit-il rapidement.

Lily haussa les épaules. "D'accord alors. Wow..." Elle regardait vers la galerie marchande à travers le brouillard. "... je ne peux pas croire que nous sommes déjà en quatrième année. Je veux dire le temps est passé si vite."

"Ouais..." dit Jennifer rêveusement. "J'ai rencontré le seul garçon que je ne pourrais jamais aimé de toute ma vie à Poudlard." Elle sourit à Remus qui rougit violemment.

James soupira. _Si seulement je pouvais trouver le vrai amour à poudlard moi aussi comme mes amis._

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas James ?" demanda Remus, intéressé.

"Oh, c'est juste que je voudrais trouver l'amour moi aussi à poudlard Remie, je veux dire comme toi et Jennifer de même que Sirius et Arabella et de même que Violette et Peter. Mais Lily et moi ? Je veux dire, Evans trouvera sans aucun doute son âme soeur, tous les gars lui courent après. moi, j'ai peur que qu'on ne sorte pas vraiment avec moi, à cause de ce que nous sommes. Beaucoup de sorcier des forces du mal s'en sont pris à ma famille depuis des générations, dons j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de mauvais sorciers prochainement mais il y en a déjà un nouveau."

"J'ai entendu parler de lui, bien qu'il ne soit pas trop fort," dit Remus. "Il s'est fait un surnom stupide 'Le seigneur Voldemort et il veut que tout le monde ait peur de on nom. Tout à fait stupide, en fait. Mais il a quelques disciples, pas beaucoup pour l'instant. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait tué quelque Moldus et sorciers mais pas assez pour être publié dans la Gazette du Sorcier. T'inquiètes pas... Il pourrait devenir une menace mais j'en doute."

"j'espère que non," dit James frémissant. "Sinon mes parents seraient profondément impliqué car ils sont premiers aurors et il y a une probabilité qu'ils peuvent mourir à cause de cela." il avala.

Le coeur de Lily se ramollit pour son ennemi. Elle savait que ce serait dur pour james, si ces parents mourraient... Elle ferait bien sûr le deuil si ses parents étaient assassinés par un sorcier diabolique. Elle se demanda soudain si c'était ce sorcier qui les tuait elle et James dans leurs rêves. Mais Remus avait dit que Voldemort ne semblait pas être une encore trop sérieuse.

"QUEL DIABLE !" s'écria soudainement James. La galerie entière devint calme et tout le monde les regardait avec horreur.

"Potter, pourquoi cries-tu ?" demanda Lily ennuyée. "Vraiment en plein jour tu devrais te tenir à carreaux."

"Sirius et Arabella ont disparu, c'est pour cela que je crie !" hurla James.

Lily haussa les épaules. "Probablement en train de se peloter dans un placard, qui sait."

"Non, je veux dire qu'ils ont vraiment disparu. Quelqu'un au haut parleur a dit que deux enfants avaient été enlevés et que c'était un garçon et une fille. le garçon était grand, les cheveux noirs, et la fille avait des cheveux boulés bruns. Ils avaient environ 13 ou 14 ans. Et puisque nous ne les avons pas vu tous les deux depuis un moment, je pense qu'on peut en conclure qu'ils ont été enlevé par un moldu taré !

Le coeur de Lily s'arrêta. _Que me feront les Black et les Figg quand il sauront que des Moldus ont enlevé leur enfant ?_ Elle essaya de ne pas s'affoler tout de suite, bien que cela soit extrêmement dur.

"Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ?" demanda jennifer nerveusement. "Oh Lily, nous devons demander au gars du haut parleur..."

"Oui," dit Lily vaguement, et ans vraiment y penser elle les y traîna tous les trois là-bas. En chemin ils trouvèrent Violette et Peter qui semblaient tous les deux très blancs et ils allèrent à la recherche du gars du haut parleur. Ils le trouvèrent en haut de la plus haute tour et le supplièrent de leurs sonner plus de détails.

"Et bien," dit-il en se grattant la tête. "Ces deux jeunes bavardaient et s'embrassaient comme n'iporte quels adolescents et d'un coup trois gars cagoulés sont arrivés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont fait ça mais je leur ait dit d'arrêter au nom de la loi mais ils ne m'ont pas écouter, alors je l'ai dit au haut parleur en espérant que quelqu'un connaissait ces deux adolescents." il avait un accent du Texas, régulier et insouciant.

"Ce sont nos amis," dit Lily désespérément. "Vous savez par hasard où il ont été enlevés ?"

"les kidnappeurs les ont enlevés près de l'entrée."

"Merci monsieur, nous allons les chercher."

"Pourquoi" -l'homme les regarda ennuyé- "vous n'allez pas voir la police, petite dame ? Ce n'est sûrement pas contrôlable ce genre de crimes pour des adolescents comme vous. je peux vous suggérer..."

"Monsieur, je peux vous assurer que nous pourrons le contrôler," dit Lily fermement. L'homme ne continua pas et les emmena à l'entrée en question.

"Bonne chance !" leur dit-il, en reculant, le visage souriant.

"Tout ceci est ma faute," gémit Lily, alors que tous les 6 couraient après les personnes cagoulées qui traînaient un Sirius et une Arabella qui ciraient.

"Lily, ils vont bien, nous les voyons," haleta Jennifer en sprintant pour rejoindre Lily.

"Arrêtez !" cria-t-elle aux personnes. "Arrêtez je vous dis, je suis armée."

Ils la négligèrent et se dirigèrent vers une forêt derrière une maison. Lily, James et les autres les suivaient en regardant leurs amis entraînés par les trois silhouettes sombres. Finalement ils arrêtèrent de courir pour montrer Sirius et Arabella, maintenant silencieux aux 6 adolescents

"Potter," marmonna l'un d'entre eux. Sa vois lui semblait bizarrement familière comme elle de...

"Malefoy !" siffla Potter en s'approchant. "Lucius Malefoy, que fais-tu à mes amis ?"

"Mon cher Potter, pas besoin de sauter à des conclusion trop hâtives," dit la voix doucereuse de malefoy. "Nous te proposons un marché."

James leva les sourcils avec méfiance. "Quel genre de marché ?"

Malefoy sourit. "Nous libèrerons tes petits... euh amis si tu te sacrifies pour rejoindre notre petit cercle."

Quoi ?" s'écria James étonné. "De quoi parles-tu ?"

"Je laisse tes mais en vie si tu nous rejoins, Potter."

Il y eut un silence étrange après la proposition de Malefoy. Personne ne dit mot, ou plutôt ils regardaient tous le visage blanc de james. Lily se tordait le mains nerveusement, regrettant presque le fait d'avoir détesté Potter avant.

"D'accord," répondit-il finalement.

Sirius se tortilla pour se défaire de l'emprise du deuxième homme en noir. "James... Non !" cria-t-il. "C'est ton tour, ils travaillent pour le mage noir."

James se tourna lentement vers Malefoy. "C'est vrai Malefoy ? Tu es du côté des forces du mal ?"

"Potter, notre maître te veut, car il a appris que tu étais le plus jeune et le plus fort héritier de toute sa famille.

"L'héritier ?" répéta Lily. "Que héritier ?"

Malefoy ricana de Lily. "Ah sang de bourbe, tu ne connais pas le petit... secret de ton ami ?"

"Secret ?"

Il ri. "Les Potter sont les héritiers de Gryffondor, sang de bourbe. Lorsque notre maître aura abattu le clan entier des Potter il voudra le dernier héritier le plus fort des Potter -notre cher J. H. Potter ici présent."

James rougit. "je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez sapristi, mais je dois vous avertir..."

"Soit prudent, mon maître n'aime pas les garçons trop francs."

"Et bien quel et ton maître, hein ? Tu me permets de te demander quelque chose Lucius ? Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'a beoin d'un maître. Et je ne sais ce que toi et les autres idiots me veulent ! Peut-être que vous élaborez une autre farce stupide."

Les yeux de Lucius clignotèrent. "Potter, tu insultes mon maître. Qui est-il demandes-tu ? Qiui d'autre que le seigneur de ténèbres, bien sûr ! Tu as cette hardiesse sotte de tous les Gryffondors pour demander et déprécier mon maître. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du Seigneur Voldemort ? Ha. Alors ce nom n'est-il pas effrayant ?"

"Tu sais Potter, je ne serais pas aussi impudent, si j'étais toi" dit une seconde voix qui lui était connue. Celui-ci enleva son capuchon révélant Severus Rogue.

"Rogue ? Que fais-tu ici ?" claqua james étonné.

"Pourquoi laisserais-je Lucius et Evan seuls bien sûr, répondit Rogue, en grimaçant. "Tu ne prévois sûrement pas que je puisse m'amuser, n'est-ce pas ?" Il jeta un coup d'oeuil à tout le monde jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se reposent sur Lily. Alors il loucha et la dévisagea.

"Lily ?" coassa-t-il. "Que fais-tu ici ?"

Lily roula les yeux. "Et bien Rogue, c'est ma ville natale, ici, j'habite ici, tu vois."

"Pourquoi Potter et sa bande sont-ils avec toi ?"

"Parce que je les ai invité à passer l'été chez moi, Severus."

Rogue regarda James furieusement. "Et bien je suppose que tu as déjà une copine POtter, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pourquoi petit tu ne..." grogna James mais Rosier le coupa.

"Vraiment Severus, je me serais attendu à mieux de ta part !" gronda-t-il. "Te disputer avec Potter à propos d'une stupide Potter. Viens, nous devons faire notre boulot."

James marcha jusqu'au trois Serpentards et siffla, "n'ose plus jamais appelé Lily sang de bourbe. Tu es un Serpentard, une disgrâce du monde sorcier."

Rosier grogna. "Ecarte toi de nous, Potter, tu risqueras de nous donner ton virus de Gryffondor." Tous trois rirent menaçant.

"Cher, cher, Lucius, Severus, Evan, j'aurai pensé que vous auriez déjà attrapez Potter," siffla une voix douce de derrière les arbres. james sursauta.

"Bien sûr Maître," murmurèrent-ils, saisissant james et le tirant en direction de la voix. Arabella et Sirius furent abandonnés.

"James Potter," dit la voix, "je voulais te rencontrer. Après tout les héritiers doivent se rencontrer n'est-ce pas ?"

"je ne sais pas qui vous êtes," dit James bruyamment. "mais je suis prêt à appeler tous les Aurors pour vous envoyez à Azkaban. Qui êtes-vous, vous êtes fou ?"

La silhouette bougea légèrement derrière les arbres. "Ah tu ressembles énormément au reste de ta famille Potter, bruyant et grossier avec tous ceux qui sont au dessous de toi. Vraiment James j'avais prévu mieux de la part d'un des sorciers le plus puissant de notre monde d'aujourd'hui."

Un silence suivi. "je suis... je suis... quoi ?"

"Tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor," dit la vox plutôt froidement. "Les héritiers sont les sorciers les plus puissants et celui de Gryffondor est le plus puissant. Bien sûr la prophétie peut avoir tort. Après tout je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois si puisant que ça. Mais je peux prouver que je suis puissant. Après tout, personne ne craint ton nom potter. Cependant ils sont effrayés par le mien." Il sourit largement. Je suis le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, le dernier héritier de Serpentard, le Seigneur Voldemort."

"ha vous êtes Voldemort n'est-ce pas ?" demanda James moqueur. Voldemort fut tendu en s'entendant apelé par son nom.

"Une chose hardie, n'et-ce pas ?je prévois plus de discipline de ta part, garçon. Mon nom n'est pas Voldemort quand tu me parles, c'est Monsieur, ou Mon Seigneur."

"oh vraiment ? Et qui êtes vous sensé être... Mon père peut-être ?"

Lily sentit soudain un danger en provenance de Voldemort. Elle couru vers James et lui toucha le bras. "S'il te plaît James, ne le contrarie pas."

James la détacha de lui doucement. "ne t'inquiètes pas Lily, ce n'est sûrement qu'une stupide farce," chuchota-t-il.

"Ah... Ce n'est pas ta petite amie la sang de bourbe, Potter," ricana Voldemort. "Je suppose que tu serais prêt à mourir pour elle ?"

James jeta un coup d'oeuil à Lily qui avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, il regarda furieusement Voldemort. "Vous savez, je ne sais toujours pas ce que vous me voulez."

"Pardon ?" Les yeux rouges de Voldemort s'élargirent. "je veux que tu me rejoignes bien sûr, mon cher garçon."

"Vous rejoindre ?"

"Rejoins-moi mon garçon, et nous ferons de grandes choses ensembles."

Les yeux de James se rétrécirent. "Vous me demandez de rejoindre les Forces de mal alors ma réponse est non. Je ne veux pas faire le mal en compromettant ainsi mes amis et ma famille et en mettant leur vie en jeu."

Voldemort pâlit. "Tu regretteras ta décision un jour, Potter," dit-il a moitié furieux. "je ferias tout pour que tu me rejoignes, y compris le meurtre d'un de ceux qui t'empêchent de me rejoindre." il bougea sa cape et lui et le Serpentards partirent.

Tout le monde resta silencieux, complètement étourdi. Lily se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise. C'était comme cela qu'elle et James allaient mourir ! Tué par un sorcier taré ! James cependant redoutait ce que Voldemort avait dit : je ferias tout pour que tu me rejoignes. Que voulait-il dire par tout ?

Les larmes de Arabella brisèrent le silence. "Oh, Lily, james, je suis désolée que Sirius et moi nous sommes éloignés de vous. Si nous étions restés ensemble..." Elle arrêta en sanglotant.

Lily alla enlacé sa meilleure amie. "Ce n'est pas ta faute Bella. je veux dire Voldemort aurait pu nous avoir facilement n'importe où n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Ne proteste pas s'il te plait."

James secoua la tête. "Non c'est ma faute. Tout est ma faute." Tout le monde le regarda. "Oui, je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor et depuis que je suis né j'avais des pouvoirs magiques que les sorciers normaux ne possèdent que rarement, la magie sans baguette, la capacité d'assimiler la magie sans trop travailler." Il regardait directement Lily en disant cela.

"C'est pourquoi Voldemort est après moi. Il veut que je rejoigne les forces du mal pour que je l'aide à ranimer l'ordre des forces du mal à l'aide de mes pouvoirs. Mais je ne rejoindrai jamais les forces du mal. C'est seulement bon pour les sorciers et les sorcières trop lâche.

Lily saisit sa main pour le réconforter. "Bon, rentrons."

"C'est un beau coucher de soleil," murmura Lily en souriant et en caressant la fourrure de son golden retriever. Goldie la regarda et se mit à lécher son visage.

"Lily ?" Elle se retourna pour voir James lui sourire nerveusement. "Je peux me joindre à toi ?"

"Si tu n'as personne a câliné bien sûr," plaisanta Lily, en examinant ses amis, qui étaient tous en train de s'embrasser de et de peloter, même Peter et Violette.

"oh alors je ne peux pas te peloter," la taquina-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Goldie.

"Sans espoir. Si tu es venue juste pour cela tu peux aller rejoindre les amies de Petunia. La pauvre elle a essayé de les convaincre hier de tous vous détester, mais ce n'a pas eut l'effet escompter, elles sont totalement amoureuses de toi maintenant." Sa voix semblait bizarrement amer.

James sourit. "Et not fleur de Lys serait-elle jalouse ?"

"non !" s'écria Lily un peu trop rapidement. "Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?"

"Lily, Lily, Lily." James secoua la tête. "Comment deviendrons-nous amis ?"

Lily le regarda étonnée. "Et bien nous ne sommes pas prêts pour l'instant, mais quand le moment viendra nous serons les meilleurs amis, en plus d'Arabella et Sirius, bien sûr." Elles se référaient à leurs actuels meilleurs amis hâtivement.

"Et bien nous nous détestons tous les deux surtout en première et en deuxième année, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr nous ne sommes seulement pas en très bons termes pour l'instant, mais... James je pense que nous pourrons être amis un jour. Seulement pas tout de suite."

"Nous pouvons nous appeler par nos prénoms de temps en temps au lieu de jamais ?"

"Quel genre de questions est-ce ? Nous le faisons déjà !"

"Ah bon ? Parce que cet été tu as eut cent occasions de m'appeler Potter avec une certaine vengeance."

"Et bien monsieur potter arrêtons de toujours nous taquiner, et peut-être pourrons-nous trouver un terrain d'entente." James parut horrifié. "Impossible !"

"Alors nous nous appellerons Potter et Evans pour le reste de notre vie, alors. Je ne veux pas cela."

"Je ne veux pas ça non plus."

Lily soupira. "Alors peut-être une trêve ? Ne pas être ennemi pendant quelques temps ?" Elle tendit la main et James la secoua.

"Trêve."

"Pourquoi," nitervint la voix incrédule de Sirius, "est-ce que Lily Evans et james potter se serrent la main, consentant à être des amies, ou du moins de se parler en gens civilisés ? Messieurs-dames, nous avons assisté à quelque chose d'extraordinaire !"

James sourit. "Oh laisse tomber Siri."

"Et qu'est-ce que ceci ? James Potter étant espiègle et Lily Evans ne réagissant pas ? Oh Mesdames James fait cela pour les beaux yeux de Fleur de Lys !"

Lily regarda Sirius intéressée. "Ah bon Sirius ?"

"Qu'et que c'est que ça ? Lily Potter n'a pas menacé de mort Sirius Black en lui disant de la fermer. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

"SIRIUS BLACK, JE NE SUIS PAS LILY POTTER ET JE TE DIRAIS DE LA FERMER S'IL TE PLAÎT !"

"Là-bas nou avons assister à quelque chose d'habituel Messieurs-dames," dit Sirius d'une plus petite voix. "Lily Potter rabroue les passants innocents qui les observent elle et James à regarder un coucher de soleil... Comme c'est romantique !"

Arabella marcha jusqu'a son petit ami et se cerra contre lui. "Vraiment Sirius, je pense que tu es trop taquin parfois. Il est assez tard, nous devrions tous être au lit."

"Et regardez ceci, Messieurs-dames , Miss Arabella Figg dit qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher. Et bien je vous verrais demain, gente dame, sans irritation !"

Arabella secoua la tête et ri nerveusement lorsque ses amis se dirigèrent à sa suite dans la maison. "Oh Sirius, maintenant je sais pourquoi tout le monde aimait quand tu faisais les commentaires de Quidditch durant notre première année."

"Hé !" protesta Remus, qui marchait derrière elle avec jennifer. "je suis contrarié de ça."

Elle ri. "Oh Remie, ce n'est pas que tu es mauvais ou quelque chose comme ça c'est plus atténué quand tu le fait. Tu semble prendre exemple sur le professeur Binns quand tu fais le commentaire n'est pas enthousiaste ou drôle comme quand Sirius l'a fait. Il mettait plus de vie dans ses commentaires en première année."

Remus haussa les épaules. "Je n'aime aps expoé mon étrangeté en public contrairement à Sirius."

James rit et Sirius fit semblant de paraitre vexé. Arabella secoua la tête et entraîna Sirius qui boudait à l'intérieur.

James traîna jusqu'à qu'il j'y ait plus que Lily. il la tira par le dos et dit. "Tu sais je ne t'ai pas vraiment remercier de ton hospitalité cet été en m'invitant dans ta maison pour l'été et tout. Je veux dire..." il respira à fond."... je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai dit et que je ne pensais pas vraiment. Tu me pardonnes ?"

Lily le dévisagea bouche bée, mais elle sourit. "Bien sûr. Excuses acceptées. Et je ne t'ai jamais remercié convenablement quand tu m'as invité chez toi l'été dernier."

James sourit à Lily et embrassa sa main. "Tu l'as déjà fait en m'invitant cet été."

Elle réfléchit un moment en méditant sur son sens. "Et bien... je suppose que tu as raison."

"Espérons que nous n'aurons pas un autre rêve cette nuit," dit James en soupirant.

Lily sourit. "En fait j'aime avoir des rêves, ça nous apporte des précisions sur notre futur."

"Ouais tu as raison. Et je ne savais pas qu'Evans était sentimentale."

Lily le gifla espièglement. "Et notre trêve ?"

"Oh ouais j'avais oublié. je suppose que j'ai oublié que la trêve parlait de taquineries. Oh c'est parfait."

"Et bien je suppose que nous devons annuler la trêve."

"Quoi. Non jamais ! Nous avons travaillé très dur pour la mettre au point."

Lily grogna. "C'est vrai. Bien que parfois je ne supporte plus tes tirades."

"Chameau !"

"S'il te plait Po-James, on dirait un petit de 4 ans !"

"Peut-être parce que je suis âgé de 4 ans !"

"Alors pourquoi vas-tu à Poudlard et as-tu des meilleures notes que moi en Métamorphose."

"Oh... C'est parce que je suis intelligent et que Dumbledore m'a accepté à 4 ans."

Lily sourit et secoua la tête. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur pensant toujours séparément.

Alors que James rentrait dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le reste des Maraudeurs, Sirius le bombarda de questions pour savoir ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Lily dehors. James secoua la tête en se demandant clairement si son meilleur ami n'avait pas perdu la tête.

"Je te le dis Siri, il ne s'est rien passé," dit-il. "Je viens de remercier Lily de m'avoir invité pour l'été sachant qu'on ne s'entend pas très bien à l'école.

Sirius grogna.

Remus sourit doucement à son ami. "Je suis content que toi et Lily aient proposé une trêve, James. Je commençais à m'impatiente de toujours vous voir vous bagarrer. La prochaine étape sera l'amitié... et peut-être l'amour."

"Oh non Remie tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi," soupira James.

"Quoi ? Je commentais seulement je ne fais comme Sirius qui se termine souvent en désastre."

"Hé !" bouda Sirius.

"Les gars taisez-vous, Peter s'est endormi," siffla James.

"Oh désolé pour les cris Jamesie."

Comme ils éteignaient les lumières James se mit au lit en réfléchissant. Que se passerait-il après Poudlard ? Ils étaient déjà en quatrième année à Poudlard. Il savait qu'il allait devenir Auror, comme tous les Potter en fait. Et cette menace de Voldemort, quelles seraient les conséquences si il ne rejoignait pas les forces du mal ? Devrait-il renoncé à tout y compris à ceux qu'il aimait qu'il voulait protéger, comme étant l'héritier le plus fort des 4 ? Il s'endormit rapidement, ses pensées flottant toujours dans son esprit.

"L'amour est le plus puissant des sentiments... Il pourrait même empêcher la mort si tu aimes assez cette personne."

Pendant ce temps dans le chambre des fille elles étaient toutes en train de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Vraiment Bell, pour la dernière fois, il ne s'est rien passé !" s'écria LIly en rampant vers son lit car elle était épuisée.

"Et bien Lily calme-toi."

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu ai proposé une trêve à James. Comment avez-vous fait ? Vous méprisez mutuellement."

"Et bien Jen, nous parlons en gens civilisés maintenant," répondit Lily en souriant.

"Et bien c'est un autre forme d'amour," s'écria Arabella en s'asseyant sur son lit. "Lily Evans Potter et James potter se détestaient durant de nombreuses années à Poudlard, mais deviendront des amis hésitant durant leur cinquième année. Grâce à leur beauté et à leur charme ils tomberont amoureux l'un de l'autre et s'épouserons en sortant directement de poudlard. Cependant, tragiquement, les forces du mal gagnèrent du pouvoir et un mauvais sorcier tua James et Lily Potter. Sur une note plus joyeuse leur fils Harry James Potter devint célèbre et fut un héros. Fin !" Elle sourit en voyant la bouche pendante de son amie. "Oh c'est tout romantique. C'est comme Roméo et Juliette."

"Bella, ce que tu dis est horrible, mourir n'est pas romantique !" s'écria Violette.

"oh, Vi ne sois pas susceptible, je plaisantais juste," dit Arabella semblant inquiète. "Je ne t'ai pas offensé Lily ?"

Lily secoua la tête. "Non, je sais ce que tu penses. Et bien éteignons la lumière, demain nous allons au chemin de traverse pour acheter nos fournitures scolaires, et nous devons commencer à faire nos valises. On est à peine à quelques jours du premier septembre."

Tout le monde grogna sauf Lily. Elle aimait Poudlard plus que sa maison. Mais comme Arabella éteignait la lumière une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Que deviendrait-elle après Poudlard ? Elle savait qu'elle épouserait James plus tard, mais pourquoi elle le ferait ? Lily médita sur cela quelques secondes, en pensant aussi au divers devoirs de magie qu'elle aurait à faire. Rester tranquille n'était sans aucun doute pas une option pour Lily. Elle voulait obtenir des droits égaux pour les sorciers et les sorcières et rester tranquille ne laisserait pas à faire cela. James deviendrait Auror, alors elle devrait rester à la maison pour s'occuper de Harry. Lily soupira en pensant sombrement à cela mais elle continua. Elle pourrait élever Harry, lui apprendre à lire, lui apprendre tout en fait ! Rester à la maison ne lui semblait plus si mal. Puis elle se souvint de la menace de Voldemort à James. Elle était trop fatigué pour réfléchir plus longtemps, Lily s'endormit en pensant toujours à l'avenir et à son futur avec Potter.

A bientôt pour la suite

Jennifer Evans


	13. Quatrième année : Partie I

Quatrième année : Partie I

"Maintenant Lily tu sais que nous avons fait une trêve," dit James en boudant en traînant sa malle vers le poudlard express.

"Et ?" Lily souleva sa malle et la traîna à travers les compartiments en en cherchant un de vide.

"Nous sommes supposé nous parler en terme civilisé," expliqua James lentement.

"Quel est ton idée Pot- James ?" Lily trouvait toujours un peu difficile d'appeler James pas son prénom.

"Tu n'agis pas vraiment en personne civilisé avec moi en ce moment Lily."

"Je ne le fais pas ? je t'appelle par ton prénom et je ne te jette pas de sort. Que veux-tu de plus ?"

"Oui mais nous avons partager de si bons moments alors... Amis ?"

"Dan tes rêves Potter."

"Tu recommences !" s'écria James. "Je suis James pas Potter."

"Peut-être. Maintenant où est passé Bella ? Elle a en encore profité pour partir câliné Sirius, sans aucun doute. Peut-être qu'un jour ils pourront s'embrasser normalement sans se peloter et toucher l'autre avec passion à des endroits inopportuns." Lily frémi.

"oh mais est-ce seulement les garçons qui sont comme ça Lily ?" la taquina James. "Tu as dit hier quand Sirius a suggéré à Bella qu'il devait passer plus de temps seuls, d'aller dans une chambre."

"Et bien Maman a faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'elle a entendu cela," dit Lily en riant tout bas. "Elle est devenu complètement blanche et elle a quitté la salle. Pétunia n'était pas aussi calme."

"Ouais si on considère qu'elle a sauté de sa chaise en commençons à dire qu'on était idiot, des monstres ne pensant qu'à la chose."

"C'est triste, n'est-ce pas ?" soupira Lily. "Et bien nous allons bientôt trouver un compartiment."

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement, en dévisageant à travers la vitre d'un compartiment devant lequel elle était. James loucha et vit que Remus riait d'une plaisanterie d'une fille inconnue. La fille le serra dans ses bras et sourit heureusement, mais il se gela lorsqu'il vit James et Lily en face de lui.

"Lily, James ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez," supplia Remus, ses yeux s'élargissant.

Lily sortit de sa transe. "Tu sais, Remus, je pensais que tu étais dans le genre honnête, mais j'ai eu tort. Comment peux-tu faire cela à Jennifer ? Je pensais qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour toi en considérant combien de fois tu la câlinée durant l'été. Vous le faisiez dès le petit déjeuner."

"Je..."

"Remus tu mens à Jennifer pour elle ?" James regarda la fille de travers dégoûté.

La fille sursauta, paraissant effrayée. "Je... je... ne savais pas que Remus avait une c-copine." Ses doigts pâles entortillaient des mèches de cheveux, et ses yeux gris sombres était élargis. "Vraiment... Honnêtement."

Les yeux de Lily rétrécirent. "Et bien nous ne le dirons pas à Jennifer, mais tu as intérêt trouver une bonne excuse pour elle, Remus, car elle se demande pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle maintenant."

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à la fille et soupira. "Écoute, Tara, je te verrais plus tard Ok ? Je vais chercher mes amis."

"Et ta copine," ajouta James, toujours maussade en regardant la fille. Ils partirent du compartiment en laissa Tara seule.

"Qui est Tara et pourquoi la câlinais-tu ?" demanda Lily alors qu'ils allaient à la recherche de leurs amis.

"Tara est ma voisine," dit Remus calmement, "Et nous sommes vraiment de bons amis, bientôt des cousins, puisque ma seule tante célibataire va épouser son père."

"Et bien les cousins peuvent sortir ensemble aussi," dit James grincheusement.

"Remus ri. "Nous ne sortons pas ensemble, idiot. Elle va devenir ma cousine. On ne peut pas s'épouser. En plus elle est comme ma sœur puisque la mienne est morte quand j'avais neuf ans." Ses yeux se voilèrent.

"Oh je suis désolé Remus !" s'écria Lily, en le serrant dans ses bras. "je ne savais pas que tu avais un sœur et je suis désolée d'avoir sauter sur des conclusions trop rapidement. Je suppose que je suis surprotectrice avec mes amis."

"Ouais, je suis désolé aussi," dit James.

"Remus !" ils se retournèrent pour vois Jennifer arriver en courant avec impatience. Ses cheveux blonds étaient dans son visage et ses yeux bleus les scrutaient. "Oh, James, Lily où étiez-vous passé ?"

Le trio se jeta un coup d'œil. "On te cherchait. Remus aussi et on est tombé sur lui par hasard."

Jennifer leur jeta un coup d'œil méfiant. "Et vous m'avez cherché depuis tout ce temps ? Ca ne prend pas une demi-heure pour parcourir le train !"

"Je parlais à ma cousine, Tara, de poudlard," dit Remus rapidement. "Elle entre en première année, tu sais."

"Tara Jettison ? Ce n'est pas ta voisine, Remus ?"

"Et bien elle va devenir ma cousine bientôt, car ma tante va épouser son père. Ca fera comme si c'était ma sœur après tout."

Jennifer se mordit la lèvre. Remus lui avait parlé de Sarah Lupin, qui avait un an de moins que lui et qui avait disparu lorsqu'il avait 9 ans. Maintenant 5 ans avait passé et Remus pensait qu'elle était morte.

"Remus, je suis désolée si je t'ai rappelé Sarah," dit-elle doucement en embrassant sa joue. "J'étais juste inquiète. Tu me connais."

"Ouais," dit Remus tristement, ses yeux perdus dans le lointain. "Seulement j'aimais beaucoup Sarah avant qu'elle ne meure."

"Remus, je vais te laisser tranquille," dit Lily doucement.

"Je ne vais pas pleurer," dit-il hâtivement en frottant ses yeux pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de larmes. "Elle me manque, c'est tout. Je ne suis pas triste de sa mort, je me sens seulement solitaire dans le monde parfois. Sarah ressemblait beaucoup à Tara et ça me donne beaucoup de réconfort de sentir sa présence. Je ne te mens pas, jen, comme une certaine rousse et un certain brun semblent le penser."

Jennifer ri, pendant que James et Lily rougissaient, l'air maussade.

"Humph ! Où étiez vous les gars ?" C'était Arabella. Et derrière elle il y avait Sirius et tous les deux semblaient inquiets.

"nous avons pensé que vous aviez manqué le train ou quelque chose comme ça !" s'écria-t-elle sauvagement. "Merci de nous avoir fait inquiéter pour rien !"

"Où sont Violette et Peter ?" demanda Lily soudainement en se souvenant de ses deux amis.

"Ils sont dans notre compartiment maintenant. Honnêtement Lily tu aurais du avoir assez de bon sens pour nous chercher ! Ou étions nous ? Jen, je t'avais dit que ton Remus bien aimé n'était pas bien loin. Bien, maintenant que vous vous êtes retrouvés pourquoi ne pas êtes partit à notre recherche ? On n'est pas assez important pour vous hein ?"

"Bella arrête de t'énerver," dit Sirius amicalement. "Maintenant que nous les avons trouvés, rejoignons notre compartiment. Ces quatre la devaient probablement tous se peloter ou quelque chose dans ce genre."

"je serais toi je ne parlerai pas Sirius," claqua James, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers le compartiment. "Toi et Bella faisiez sans doute pareil. Pauvre Violette et Peter."

"Et in ils faisaient du joli-joli eux aussi, tu sais," argumenta Sirius pendant que le autres riaient. "Quoi ?"

"Et bien, Violette est trop raisonnable et Pater est trop timide pour faire ce genre de chose," dit Lily en souriant.

"Quoi ? Ils se tenaient par la main !"

"Comme c'est passionnant," dit Jennifer sèchement, pendant que Arabella riait sous cape.

"En fait ils n'étaient pas très entreprenant, mais il s'aime l'un et l'autre. Au fait, j'ai entendu que Dumbledore allait faire un bal l'année prochaine."`

"Comme c'est excitant !" dit Lily sarcastiquement. "nous allons porter de jolies robe et nous allons mettre une couche de maquillage ! Je suis excitée !"

"Aww... Lily tu vas y aller avec qui, si Rogue ou James te demande ?" demanda Jennifer en souriant.

"Quoi ?"

"Oh, calme-toi Lily, ce n'est pas comme si James allait sortir avec quelqu'un quand même. En plus c'est l'année prochaine, ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela."

"Hé !" s'écria James. "Moi aussi, je peux sortir avec quelqu'un !"

"Tu t'écartes des filles lorsqu'elle t'invite à aller à Pré au lard," dit Arabella froidement. "Je suppose que c'est une preuve du fait que tu peux sortir avec une fille ?"

"D'accord," souffla James. 'Je dirais oui à la première fille qui me demandera de sortir avec elle qu'elle soit moche, belle ou n'importe quoi."

"Si tu perds, tu me devras un gallion."

"Depuis quand nous faisons des paris ?"

"Depuis maintenant."

"On peut changer de sujet ?" demanda Lily bruyamment.

"Si tu crèves d'ennuis, tu peux toujours nous rejoindre," dit une voix doucereuse derrière elle. C'était Rogue et sa bande qui souriaient diaboliquement aux six amis.

"Écarte toi de nous, Rogue. Si tu crois que je vais oublier le petit incident de cet été..."

"Oh en quoi ça t'ennuie Lily ? Après tout c'était une menace pour Potter, pas pour toi."

"Ils ne se détestent plus, Rogue, dons évidemment que Lily est ennuyée," dit Sirius en fixant le visage de Rogue pour voir sa réaction.

"Vous êtes devenus amis ?" grogna-t-il.

Lily haussa les épaules. "Pas vraiment, mais nous nous parlons normalement."

"Quelle est la différence ?"

"Nous ne nous aidons pas mutuellement comme le feraient des amis. Ou en fiat comme des amis le font. Nous sommes seulement civilisés l'un avec l'autre."

"Et bien tôt ou tard tu regretteras ta décision Evans," dit Rosier la regarda furieusement. "Dans quelques jours, Evans, tu regretteras de ne pas avoir rejoint le seigneur des ténèbres et ses disciples." Ses yeux brillaient bizarrement.

James haussa les sourcils. "Oh vraiment ? A cause de cet amusant pouvoir augmentant ? Ha quelle blague !"

"James," claqua nerveusement Peter, "Ne les provoque pas comme ça."

"Pettigrow serait-il effrayé ?" se moqua Lestrange en avançant légèrement, grimaçant. "Vraiment Pettigrow, avec un cœur comme le tien..."

Il se pencha en avant et chuchota quelque chose que seul Peter put entendre. "... Le seigneur des ténèbres s'en prendra peut-être bientôt à un proche de Potter pour lui nuire."

Peter avala lentement, semblant effrayé.

Arabella regarda furieusement les Serpentards. "Regardez moi bien crétin visqueux vous n'avez rien à faire ici, partez. Sûrement que les Serpentards sont trop bêtes pour comprendre ce que j'ai dit, n'et-ce pas ?"

Wilkes ricana. "Vous les Gryffondors vous êtes si impudents et vous vous croyez si parfait. Vous serez les premier à partir lors d'une attaque contre Poudlard. Les Sangs de bourbe en premier bien évidemment." il jeta un coup d'œil à Lily.

Rogue sembla tendu et regarda nerveusement Lily. "Peut-être devrions-nous partir Wilkes."

"Pourquoi Rogue ? Effrayé par une sang de bourbe ? Je ne serais pas comme cela à ta place. Le Seigneur des ténèbres s'en prendra à elle en premier."

"Tu... Tu as rai... raison, bien sûr," bégaya-t-il. "Mais laissons Potter à son voyage romantique." il essaya de ricaner. 

"Ah, mais bien sûr." Malefoy s'avança alors, en souriant méchamment. "Peut-être devrions-nous montrer à Potter et sa bande nos nouveaux pouvoirs et nos nouveau noms.

"Quoi ?" demanda Jennifer d'un ton cinglant. "Idiots visqueux, cinglés, Je-suis-trop-mauvais-et-je-pense-que-je-suis-stupide ?"

Les Maraudeurs et les filles rirent tous, alors que Jennifer souriait d'un air triomphal aux Serpentards.

"Aucune demi sang n'a le droit de nous insulter," claqua Rosier. "nous avons notre propre nom, les Mangemorts, loyaux à notre maître."

"Et bien ceci est une perte de temps. Vous les Serpentards, vous dégagez ! Maintenant !" Lily était furieuse.

La bande de Rogue les regarda furieusement sauf Rogue et sortirent du compartiment maussadement.

"C'était génial Lily !" s'écria Arabella. "je souhaitais que ces idiots tarés sortent d'ici."

"Ce n'était pas trop dure," dit James facilement. "Elle leur a juste dit de partir."

"Nous leur avions déjà dit trois fois, mais c'et Lily qui les en a persuadés," réplique Bella.

Lily agita son bras de côté. "Peut-être. Arrêtez de vous disputer tous les deux, sinon je vais..."

"Tu sais Lily," dit soudain Violette en sortant de sa transe. "Tu es toujours celle qui se dispute avec James alors pourquoi l'interdis-tu à Bella ?"

"je..." Lily était sur le point de donner une réponse logique, mais elle découvrit qu'il n'y en avait aucun. "Oh, laisse tomber."

"Ha, Ha !" s'écria Jennifer joyeusement. "la grande Lily Potter a été contrecarré par la logique Violette Walker ! Inestimable !"

"Oh, jen," soupira Lily. "Tu ne grandiras donc jamais ?"

"j'en doute. mais je ne voudrais pas être comme toi maintenant, sinon je finirai vieille fille. Toi et Violette seraient probablement de vieilles dames en tenant un sac à main et en allant d'un bout d'une rue à un autre en espérant mourir."

Arabella grogna. Jennifer était toujours... Jennifer. C'était triste de voir qu'elle passait de joyeuse à cynique rapidement. Remus essayait de rester calme et restait avec les garçons.

"Hé Lily," dit James soudainement, "j'ai entendu dire que tu allais être préfète l'année prochaine."

"Oh ?" s'étonna Lily. "Et où as-tu entendu cela ?"

"Mon père me l'a dit."

"Comment serait-il au courant ?"

"Il travaille au ministère et ils ont la liste des préfets d'une année sur l'autre. Il me l'a montrée lorsqu'il a vu ton nom."

"Quand te l'a-t-il montrer ? Tu as passé l'été chez moi ?"

"Oh... Euh..." James se gratta la tête. "Hum, j'avais oublié de te le dire. Tu seras quand même préfet l'année prochaine !"

Lily roula les yeux. "Je ne te crois pas. C'est une blague."

"Évidemment poisson d'avril !" s'écria-t-il.

Lily haussa le sourcils. "Euh... James on est en Septembre pas en avril !"

Les autres Maraudeurs et les filles rirent et Lily grimaça triomphalement à James.

Il était gêné. "Bon Ok, je t'épargnerais pour l'avril alors !" bouda-t-il.

"Bien, bien, bien." Ils se retournèrent pour voir Amos Diggory. "Si ce n'est pas notre groupe adoré. Les meilleurs de Poudlard." Il jeta un coup d'oeuil à Arabella, en secouant la tête et sourit à Lily. "Et bien Lily, je ne crois pas que tu sortes déjà avec quelqu'un. Tu viens avec moi à Pré au lard ?" Il tendit le bras vers elle mais elle ne le prit pas.

"Désolée Amos," dit-elle d'un ton glaciale. "Mais je pense que ça ruinerait ma réputation si je sortais avec quelqu'un comme toi."

Jennifer étouffa un rire et Amos la regarda à sa façon. Jennifer n'était pas aussi populaire que Lily ou Arabella chez les garçons mais elle était toujours attirante. Elle s'arrêta de rire en voyant Amos la fixer de ses yeux gris. "Oui ?" demanda-t-elle innocemment.

"Peut-être voudrais-tu aller à Pré au lard avec moi ?" dit-il en lui faisant un de ces célèbres sourires qui faisaient fondre le cœur de toutes les filles.

Jennifer prit la main de Remus et dis froidement, "Tu ne ais pas que j'aime déjà quelqu'un." Elle sourit à Remus en se collant contre lui.

Arabella grogna de dégoût. "Comment des filles comme vous peuvent refuser cela ? Vous êtes toutes les trois les filles les plus populaires de Poudlard et vous préférez sortir avec les Maraudeurs qu'avec Kévin patil ou moi. Encore il n'y a rien d'honteux, personne n'aime ce perdant de Pettigrow."

Violet se leva, sa lèvre commençant à trembler. Ses yeux bruns sombres le fusillaient avec colère. "POur qui tu te prends ? Tu penses sans doute que tu es Monsieur-je-suis-parfait, mais tu ne l'es pas ! Tu es seulement un sal crétin qui joue avec les coeurs des filles jusqu'à les briser un à un ! Pourquoi mes amies devraient-elles sortirent avec quelqu'un comme toi ? C'est une question que même Lily, Sirius et James, les génies de Poudlard ne sauraient pas répondre ! Tu penses que tu as le droit de te moquer des gens comme moi. Et bien ce n'est pas le cas, Diggory. Tu es seulement un ras de bas étage."

Tout le monde resta silencieux, tout étourdis. Violette étaient plus furieuse qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu, encore plus furieuse que quand elle s'engueulaient avec James ou les Serpentards. Amos fut étonner de voir une fille si calme devenir aussi bruyante. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

"Calme-toi souris des champs qui veux que oit avec elle hein ? J'aime les filles fringantes." Il s'approcha de Violette mais elle le fit reculer.

"Laisse mes amies et moi seules ou tu auras à faire à moi." Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa menaçant sur la poitrine d'Amos.

Amos souffla et marcha dignement hors du compartiment sans rien dire de plus. Il y eut quelques minutes de silence mais les Maraudeurs et les filles semblaient égayés.

"Tu as montré ce que tu valais à Diggory, Vi," dit Jennifer avec enthousiasme. "Maintenant il ne nous embêtera plus jamais après ce que tu lui as fait !"

Violette rougit. Tu penses vraiment que oui ?"

"Je sais que oui."

"Je connais Diggory il reviendra probablement ramper devant vous les filles," dit James pessimistement, "mais les Maraudeurs vous protègeront !"

"Oh je me sens si protégée," dit Lily sarcastiquement.

Avant que tous les deux ne puissent argumenter les lumières clignotèrent et s'éteignirent. Tout le poudlard expresse s'arrêta et se retrouva dans le noir.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" cria Arabella. "Sirius ? Où es-tu ?"

"Ici, à droite Bella," dit une voix provenant de l'opposé du compartiment.

"Où ?"

"Ici."

"Où est-ici espèce d'idiot ?"

"Calme !" hurla James. Les huit devinrent silencieux.

Le chauffeur parlait pour le train entier. "S'il vous plait tout le monde reste calme. j'ai peur qu'il y ait un manque de poudre et le train n'a plus assez de carburant."

Tout le monde grogna et Lily questionna, "Carburant ? Je ne savais pas que vous utilisiez du carburant pour le transport."

Quelque part dan un coin James lui répondit sèchement, ""Et bien nous n'utilisons pas la magie pour tout, tu sais. Quand l'apprendras-tu Lily ?"

"Oui Sang de bourbe, quand l'apprendras-tu ?" Une lueur douce arrivait alors qu'une personne sombre planait vers eux. Quand elle enleva son capuchon ils purent tout voir son visage. Voldemort.

"Oh, c'est vous," claqua James. "Que voulez-vous cette fois ?"

"Pourquoi être si impertinent Monsieur l'Héritier ?" se moqua-t-il. "Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu me rejoignes. Il y a des avantages à cela. Toi et tes petits amis ne seraient pas ennuyés, sauf mes ennemis personnels qui seront bien sûr torturés et tués.

Les yeux de James rétrécirent. "Pourquoi vous croirais-je ?"

"Parce que je suis le Seigneur Voldemort."

"Et ?"

"Maître ?" C'était Rogue et sa bande qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte paraissant choqué.

"Ah Severus, quel joie de te revoir."

"Que voulez-vous à mon ami ? exigea Sirius en regardant furieusement Voldemort. "Cassez vous ou vous aurez à faire à moi."

Voldemort haussa les sourcils. "Je vais partir maintenant Severus. Mais je reviendrai Potter." Il disparut dans un faible bruit sec.

Quelques semaines avaient passé depuis l'incident du Poudlard Express et la quatrième année était pleine d'activité. Ils avaient plus de travail que jamais et tout le monde sauf Lily, grognait et s'en plaignait.

"Ce n'est vraiment pas si dur," dit Lily avec enthousiasme, alors que tout les huit traitaient un essai de potions dans la bibliothèque.

"Facile à dire pour toi," dit Arabella en dévisageant d'un air absent _ Mille herbes pour potions_ et gribouillaient sur on parchemin. "Tu es la meilleur avec Sirius et James. Tu es douée en tout Lily. S'il te plait respecte ceux qui ne sont pas comme ça."

"oh désolée," s'excusa Lily penaudement.

Un bruit sec fut entendu lorsque Sirius claqua un livre impatiemment. "Ca y est je l'ai ! Je ne peux pas rester à travailler plus longtemps ici ! Je serai dans la salle commune..."

"A peloter une fille ?" dit Arabella fraîchement.

Sirius la dévisagea et sourit. "Aw... Tu sais que je ne le ferias jamais Bella. Seulement avec toi."

"J'ai vu que tu regardais cette Lori Paterson de Serdaigle derrière un mur l'autre fois."

Il parut tendu mais il fit un sourire. "je ne ferias jamais cela Bella."

Elle roula les yeux. "Bien sûr je vais rentrer pour travailler."

Sirius sortit de la bibliothèque avidement. _Un peu trop anxieux_ pensa Lily. _je sens que quelque chose de mal va arriver bientôt._

Juste après, la voix d'une fille résonna clairement dans les couloirs et Lily entendu Sirius rire avec elle.

"Que diable se passe-t-il là-bas ?" siffla Arabella. Ils l'avaient tous suivi hors de la bibliothèque pour les lèvres de Sirius collées sur celle de Lori Paterson.

Ses yeux remplirent de larmes. "SIRIUS BLACK."

Sirius sursauta et regarda sa copine les yeux larges. "Non, non, Bella ce n'est pas ce que tu crois."

"Oh, ça ne l'est pas ?" Ses yeux clignèrent. "Ca y est Sirius. Nous avons rompu et nous sommes redevenus un couple déjà deux fois, mais il n'y aura pas de troisième fois." Elle le regarda furieusement pour souligner ce qu'il a fait. "Ca ne marchera plus entre nous... Jamais. Tu peux aller peloter autant de filles que tu veux maintenant, Sirius. Tu es libre du fardeau de la vieille Arabella Figg." Elle s'en alla en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

Les yeux de Lily regardait plus que méchamment Sirius. "je ne peux pas croire que tu es fait cela Sirius. Après tous ces moments intimes que tu as partagé avec ma meilleure amie... Tu as risqué son amour pour des désirs hormonaux ?" Elle le poussa au sol peu après en rougissant furieusement à James, Remus, et Peter, l'air de dire Vous-êtes-aussi-pathétique-que-lui et elle alla courir après son amie.

Lori regarda maladroitement le silence tendu. "Sirius tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais une copine. Je ne peux pas croire que tu es fait cela à Arabella et moi. C'est une gentille fille et tu l'as risqué pour peloter avec moi ? Et maintenant je découvre que tu avais une copine. Et bien Sirius maintenant tu nous a perdus toutes les deux." Elle se mordait la lèvre et elle couru en direction de la salle commune des Serdaigles.

Finalement James parla. "C'était nul Sirius. un niveau très bas."

"Je sais," soupira son meilleur ami. "je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. Lily a raison mes hormones ont pris le dessus. Si j'aimais beaucoup Arabella, mes hormones n'auraient pas du prendre le dessus. Je me sens si honteux." Il cacha son visage dans ses bras.

Remus le regarda, compatissant. "Ne t'inquiètes pas Sirius. Arabella oubliera cela bientôt et vous vous remettrez ensemble à nouveau." Mais James vit l'inquiétude de son ami dans ses yeux gris alors qu'il essayait de rassurer Sirius.

Sirius secoua la tête. "Non elle me pardonnera jamais. Bella a raison, je suis un tel crétin, et je ne la mérite pas sans aucun doute. Je peux pourrir sur la Terre et mourir."

"Elle ne te laissera pas faire cela." Ils se tournèrent pour voir Jennifer parler. Ses yeux étaient rouges. "je connais Bella, elle te pardonnera, mais ce sera long avant qu'elle y songe. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Sirius ? Maintenant tu as deux filles contre toi."

Il secoua sa tête. "Je suis idiot. Seulement... Je ne peux pas penser à autre chose qu'à ça."

Jennifer hocha la tête et se pencha contre Remus. "Tu peux avoir tout moment besoin de ça Sirius. Parce que j'ai l'impression que Bella va mettre longtemps à te pardonner."

"Mais tu as dit..."

"j'ai dit qu'elle finira par te pardonner," dit elle doucement. "Mais pas tout de suite."

Sirius soupira. "je l'ai mérité."

Pendant ce temps dans le dortoir des filles de quatrième année, Lily essayait de réconforter son amie.

"Arabella Figg, arrête d'être si têtue ! Je sais que Sirius a eut tort, mais tu sais ce que ça signifie. S'il pouvait choisir entre une vie de pelotage t une vie avec toi il choisirait sans aucun doute la dernière. Et tu le sais. Tu l'aimes à mourir."

Bella souleva son visage provocamment mais des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. "Ce n'est plus vrai. Il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut je m'en contrefiche. Je n'aurais pas du chasser Amos." Elle soupira.

Lily la dévisagea. "Tu sais que tu détestes Diggory et les deux autres garçons avec qui tu es sortit. Oublie les. Tu sais que Sirius a besoin de toi."

Arabella rit amèrement. "Ha ! Si il avait besoin de moi alors pourquoi il a peloté Lori Paterson ? Coucher avec elle ?"

Lily resta silencieux, n'ayant pas de réponses à sa question.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment, révélant les maraudeurs suivi de Violette et Jennifer. Les filles s'assirent rapidement sur leurs lits respectés pendant que les garçons les regardait inconfortablement tendu dans le silence qui régnait.

"Et alors ?" claqua Arabella. "Que voulez-vous tous les 4 ?"

Sirius avança en avalant péniblement. "je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé," bégaya-t-il nerveusement.

"Oh vraiment ? Et bien c'est agréable à entendre. Maintenant dégage et va peloter ne fille, tu gâches mon après-midi."

"Mais..."

Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et incita les garçons à le suivre et dit "Bonne journée" avant de leurs claquer la porte aux nez.

"Sirius se sentait vraiment mal, Bella," dit Violette doucement, alors qu'Arabella se retournait, plutôt embarrassé.

"je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, Vi." Sa voix semblait fatigué.

Lily soupira. Sa meilleure amie se sentait mal d'avoir casser avec Sirius, mais elle savait que Bella l'avait fait pour pas que Sirius lui fasse plus de mal. Soudain ses pensées changèrent et elle commença à penser à James, en se disant qu'il devait sûrement penser la même chose à ce moment.

Pourquoi je pense à ça ? C'est seulement Potter, après tout, pensa-t-elle.

Il ne se passa pas grand chose dans les semaines qui suivirent. Le reste de l'école avait eut un choc quand ils avaient tous vu que James et Lily agissaient civilement, l'un avec l'autre. Hurst avait failli tomber de sa chaise, MacGonagall avait essuyé ses yeux au moins trois fois. Dumbledore avait bien sûr sourit sciemment en les voyant se parler poliment l'un avec l'autre, doucement amusé par les réactions.

"Pourquoi tous ces idiots n'arrêtent pas de me regarder ?" grogna Lily en s'asseyant à table au petit déjeuner un semaine plus tard. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les gens en ce moment ?"

"Et bien Lily," dit Arabella en essayant de ne pas rire, "toi et James vous vous parlez civilement et poliment. C'est quelque chose qui n'arrive pas tous les jours. je veux dire d'habitude vous n'arrêtez pas de vous disputer. Ce n'est pas normal de vous voir agréable l'un envers l'autre."

"Et bien alors, ils devront s'y habituer," claqua Lily.

Comme un fait exprès James arriva avec Sirius derrière lui. "Hé Lily !" dit-il avec enthousiasme.

"James," répondit sèchement Lily.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?"

"Rien. Pourquoi ?"

"Tu as l'air si méchante."

Lili flower soupira. "Ah mais quand est-ce qu'il se passera quelque chose de bien ? Rien ne va ces jours-ci." Elle examina Arabella et Sirius qui évitait soigneusement de se regarder dans les yeux.

James les vit aussi et soupira plein de regrets. "T'inquiètes pas Fleur de Lys. Ils se remettront ensemble, je le sais. Dans quelques temps, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je veux dire nous avons que 14 ans et nous sommes encore jeunes."

Lily le regarda amusée. "Est-ce James Potter qui parle ? D'habitude c'est toujours moi qui dit ce genre de choses et toi tu vas peloter une troisième année ou autre. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?"

"Je suis bien," dit James exaspéré.

"Oh, alors ça va !"

Mais avant que James ne puisse en persuader Lily et faire un bon sujet de conversation on entendit un grand cri dans la grande Salle. Apparemment Sirius avait renversé une cruche de jus de citrouille sur Arabella qui l'avait giflé exprès. Remus toussait pour dissimuler un sourire, Jennifer commençait à sourire en essayant de se contrôler. James ne pu pas se retenir ; il éclata de rire.

Bella devint livide et semblait prête à frapper. "Tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a de drôle James Potter ? Peut-être as-tu besoin d'une bonne claque toi aussi ?"

Cela fit cesser nettement James.

"Oh, Bella ne soit pas dures avec les garçons," dit Jennifer en essayant de ne pas sourire. "Avant ça t'amusait les farce que faisaient les Maraudeurs et tu ne t'en plaignait pas."

"Et bien je me suis rendu compte qu'Amos avait raison, les Maraudeurs ne sont qu'une bande de gamins pas encore mûr et qui n'ont aucun respect pour qui que ce soit dans cette école."

"Amos ?" questionna Lily alarmée.

Arabella sourit. Oh Lily je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Je me suis excusée auprès de Amos et maintenant nous ressortons ensemble, je comprends qu'il l'ai mal prit l'année dernière. Après tout j'étais influencée par les maraudeurs."

Jennifer haussa un sourcil. "Bella que signifie tout cela, tu n'es plus amie avec les Maraudeurs ?"

"Amis ?" Bella rit. "Quand avons jamais été amis avec eux ?"

"Bella tu vas bien ? Tu es sortit avec un de ces farceurs pour l'amour de Dieu ! Es-tu bête ?"

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Jennifer Dean, mais je peux t'assurer que je ne suis jamais sortie avec un Maraudeur de toute ma vie."

Jennifer lança un regard déconcerté à Lily. "Que diable se passe-t-il avec cette fille ?"

Lily soupira. "Je pense qu'elle veut démentir tout cela. Elle a vu Sirius peloter Lori et dans son esprit elle essaie de faire semblant d'avoir à peine parler aux Maraudeurs de toute sa vie."

"Quoi ? Et elle a pardonné à Diggory ? Tout ça va trop loin..."

"Si ça continue comme ça nous devrons agir."

"Elle est si têtue."

De l'autre côté de la table Sirius en mangeait pas. Il ne riait même pas d'une plaisanterie que James lui disait occasionnellement ainsi qu'à celle de Remus ou de Peter. Même les enseignants à la table du personnel savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Sirius. D'habitude il était détendu et avait un tonne de filles mais dernièrement il était réservé et même son fan club était intimé par son comportement bizarre. Mais James savait. Il savait que son meilleur ami aimait miss Arabella plus que n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi et qu'il se sentait extrêmement coupable d'avoir voulu peloter Lori Paterson et d'avoir laissé ses hormones prendre le dessus sur lui.

Il poussa son meilleur ami. "Sirius ? Tu vas bien ?"

Sirius secoua la tête. "Je suis bien."

"Tu sais nous devons faire notre potion."

Ses yeux semblaient désintéressés. "C'est vrai. Mais nous en avons fait la majorité pas vrai. On pourra finir l'année prochaine."

"Alors tu n'es pas excité ?Je veux dire, on pourra devenir animal à volonté, tu sais." James était désespéré de voir son meilleur ami aussi déprimé.

"Et comment allons nous faire pour le rendre joyeux ?"

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns décida de terminer cette conversation car il n'avait jamais vu Sirius si pessimiste et sombre. Il se pencha vers Arabella et chuchota, "Puis-je te parler ?"

Les yeux de Bella le regardèrent avec surprise. "Pourquoi, pourquoi un garçon si populaire voudrait parler à une imbécile comme moi ?"

James haussa les sourcils. "Pardon ?"

Elle secoua la tête. "je ne savais pas que les Maraudeurs étaient si polis."

"Bella, tu vas bien ?"

"Elle est démente," souffla Lily, en tirant James vers elle.

"Fâchée ? Elle ne me reconnaît même pas !" s'indigna James en n'étant pas d'accord de cela, surtout venant de ses amis les plus proches.

"je te l'ai dit elle est démente. Elle est fâchée contre Sirius donc elle ignore la bande entière. C'est une protection de Bella de faire comme si elle ne vous connaissez pas sauf que vous êtes les garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard."

"C'est stupide," dit James en assimilant tout ça. "Je veux dire je ne lui ai rien fait."

"T'inquiètes elle s'en remettra si tu n'y fais pas attention," assura Lily avec confiance. "Tu ne dois pas t'en préoccuper."

"Hum... C'est vrai. Tu sais je m'inquiètes pour eux deux. Ils n'agissent pas normalement."

"James." Lily soupira. "Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter. Maintenant laissons nous nous détendre, d'accord ?"

"Hé Lily ?"

"Ouais ?"

"Tu irais avec moi ?"

"O ?"

"A la danse ?"

"Quelle danse ?"

"La danse."

Lily respira avec frustration. "_Quelle_ danse ?"

"Allô ? La terre appelle à Lily, petite Miss parfaite ? Tu sais le bal de la nuit d'Halloween."

"Euh... C'est vrai, tu voulais quoi déjà ?"

"Tu y irais avec moi ?"

Lily réfléchit un moment en souriant méchamment. "Bien sûr. Alors là on étonnera vraiment tout le monde."

James rit. "oh, tu n'as pas idée."

Remus se pencha vers lui. "Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?"

"Hein ? Oh Lily et moi on va au bal ensemble."

"C'est le fait que tu ailles avec Lily au bal qui te fait rire. Oh attends, l'école entière va vous voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! MacGonagall va s'évanouir !"

"Oh sera l'objet de la risée pas vrai. Et oh - James sourit- Et Sirius Arabella ? Ils doivent y aller ensemble."

Le garçon fatigué sourit à son ami. "Tu penses à ce que je pense ?"

"Le vieux tour du placard ?"

"Sans aucun doute."

Les deux garçons sourirent machiavéliquement et firent par de leur plan aux filles.

"James... parfait !" Lily respira difficilement. Viens ici !"

"Ne cries pas désolé Lily. James rejoignit la rousse délicatement. "Tu sais que tu es belle ?"

Elle souri et rougi. "Tu l'es aussi. Mais je ais que tu n'es pas vraiment sincère quand tu dis que je suis belle."

James ébouriffa ses cheveux et mit son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille rousse. "Tu es la fille la plus belle de toute la grande salle, Lily."

Remus toussota et James redevint aussitôt normale et rougi. "Peut-être devrions nous revoir le plan, James."

"Oh... Euh... C'est vrai." James tâtonna dans sa poche et prit les baguette de Sirius et Arabella et les donna à Lily.

"Lily et James Potter !" hurlait Arabella dans le placard proche, ce qui fit sursauter plusieurs couples du couloir. "Sors moi de là."

"James qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?" cria Sirius. "Sarah m'attend dans la grande salle ! Elle me larguera si elle sait que je suis là."

"Oublie là !" cria James. "Tu ne l'aimes pas ! Tu aimes Bella, et vous avez intérêt de vous remettre ensemble ce soir ou on ne vous laisse pas sortir."

"Lily ?" coassa Arabella. "Tu ne penses pas ça ?"

"Oh si Bell Maintenant est-ce que tu aimes vraiment Amos ? Si tu le penses tu devrais me le dire en face ?"

Il y eut un sourire et Lily sourit avec satisfaction. En fait elle était si absorbé par le plana qu'elle ne remarquait pas que James la fixait depuis le début. Ses cheveux roux étaient bouclés et formaient de belles anglaises, elle portait une belle robe d'un vert profond qui faisaient ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux qui faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux. Elle avait des lèvres rouges sang étirées en un large sourire. Ses yeux étincelaient comme des émeraude. James avait eut le souffle coupé en la voyant.

James n'était pas mal n on plus. Ses cheveux étaient assez ordonnés car il leurs avaient jeté un sort mèche par mèche. il portait une robe bleu marine, sans manches, révélant ses muscles qui faisaient s'évanouir la totalité de la population féminine de Poudlard au grand dam de Lily alors que le couple se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle.

Chacun ignorait ce que l'autre pensait de lui, donc ils ignoraient leurs pensées en se regardant en collant une oreille contre la porte du placard. Leurs amis les regardaient, amusés. Pour eux c'était évident que James et Lily étaient plus qu'amoureux l'un de l'autre, bien que ces deux adolescents têtus ne l'admettraient jamais. Ca démangeait Jennifer de leur dire et c'était Remus qui l'en empêchait en considérant qu'ils étaient à peine amis.

"Attends qu'il soit plus proches et nous passerons à l'étape suivante," dit-il sagement. Alors Jennifer attendaient impatiemment qu'ils soient de proches amis.

Les 6 amis renoncèrent finalement à les remettre ensemble ce soir car c'était évident qu'il le refusait donc ils les laissèrent sortir à contre cœur.

"C'était un gaspillage de soirée," soupira Jennifer en regardant Arabella et Sirius rejoindre leurs copains sans se jeter un regard. "Je commence à penser que c'est sans espoir."

"Ne dit pas cela jen," souffla Violette. "Ils se remettront ensemble lorsqu'ils seront prêt. Dans quelques temps, contentons-nous d'apprécier cette charmante soirée. Après tout il faut s'amuser, vous savez."

"Tu voudrais danser Lily ?" demanda James en s'inclinant et en prenant la main de Lily poliment. Lily accepta avec bienveillance et ils commencèrent à danser sur une valse à travers la grande salle.

Nous étions des étrangers

Depuis le voyage

N'avions jamais penser 

A ce que nous devions traverser

Maintenant nous sommes ici

Je me tiens soudain

Au début devant toi

Personne ne me dit

Que j'allais te trouver

Imprévisible

Qu'as-tu fais à mon cœur

Quand j'ai perdu espoir

Tu étais à me rappeler

Que c'était le début

La vie est une route

Et je veux la continuer

L'amour est un fleuve

Et je veux le regarder couler

La vie est une route

Maintenant et à jamais

Un voyage merveilleux

Je serais là bas

Quand l'orage commencera

A la fin j'y serais

Au début avec toi

Nous étions des étrangers

Mais d'une folle aventure

Nous n'avions jamais espérer

Que nos rêves se réaliseraient

Maintenant nous nous tenons sans peur de l'avenir

Au début avec toi

La vie est une route et je veux la parcourir

L'amour est un fleuve et je veux le regarder couler

Commencer lors d'un voyage

La vie est une route et je veux la parcourir

L'amour est un fleuve et je veux le regarder couler

Commencer lors d'un voyage

La vie est une route et je veux la parcourir

L'amour est un fleuve et je veux le regarder couler

Du début... avec toi.

Lily et James oscillaient paisiblement au son de la musique qui jouait doucement. Comme elle s'arrêta les applaudissements se firent entendre pour "Pouvoir sentir l'amour ce soir."

Après le bal, tout le monde disait qu'il était bien et grognait sur le fait qu'il y ait cours le lendemain. James prit le bras de Lily et ils retournèrent dans la salle commune jusqu'à minuit.

C'était parfait," dit Jennifer en souriant nerveusement en s'affalant dans un divan.

"Pourquoi ? Toi et Remus vous êtes peloté ?" taquina Lily.

"Non, c'était seulement parfait. Et toi et James étaient bien sur la piste. Toi et lui vous ressentez quelque chose l'un pour l'autre mais vous ne voulez pas le reconnaître. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire pour que tu t'en rende compte."

"Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ?"

"Je veux dire, la chanson sur laquelle vous avez dansé ensemble elle parlait beaucoup de vous. Toi et James vous étiez ensemble et vous vous êtes trouvés, l'un et l'autre. Tout ce que tu dois faire maintenant c'est te rendre compte que tu es amoureuse de lui et inversement, et enfin vous pourrez vous épouser et avoir Harry." Jennifer cligna des yeux. "Bien qu'Harry naisse quand tu aurais 20 ans et demi, Lily je pense que tu es un peu trop jeune pour faire..."

"Jen !" s'écria Lily en rougissant. "ne dis pas ce genre de choses."

"Désolée Lil, mais je devais t'avertir."

Lily secoua la tête en riant. Les mots de la chanson résonnaient dans sa tête comme elle se révoltait.

Nous étions des étrangers

Mais tout commença lors d'un voyage

Jamais imaginé

Ce que nous devrions traverser

Maintenant nous sommes ici

Je me tiens soudain

Au début avec toi.

C'était vrai ce que Jennifer avait dit ? Lily regarda James, sa jambe pendillait avec désinvolture dan l'air en parlant à Sirius, Remus et Peter du prochain match de Quidditch, Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Ses cheveux noirs en désordre retombaient sur son visage et il me regarde, ses yeux bruns fixant les miens. Il me sourit, rougit, et continue à parler de choses et d'autres avec les Maraudeurs les joues rouges. Je souri. Peut-être pourrais-je considérer James plus qu'un ami, je savais que je le ferais un jour, je le considèrerais comme la seule personne de ma vie.

A bientôt 

Jennifer Evans


	14. Quatrième année : Partie II

Quatrième année : Partie II

C'était un jour normal dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ou du moins normal pour la plupart des gens... sauf les filles et les Maraudeurs. Ils étaient occupés par leur piles de devoir provenant de MacGonagall qu'ils avaient tout oublié y compris Lily. En fait le deux personnes les plus absorbées par leurs pensées étaient Lily et James.

Je ne comprends pas, pensait-elle en observant James. _Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à James ? Est-ce cela l'amour ?_

Arabella s'endormait sur ses devoirs de potions en jetant un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie. "Hé Lily, tu va bien ? Tu as l'air fatigué."

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à côté d'elle. "oui je vais bien, je suis seulement accablée par les devoirs que nous a donné MacGonagall, c'est tout."

Bella secoua la tête. Elle savait que Lily y arrivait facilement, pour elle il n'y avait jamais vraiment de difficultés sur n'importe quel type de devoirs, même Métamorphose, sa pire matière. Elle essaya une autre tentative pour continuer la conversation.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec James ?"

Lily se retourna pour la regarder nettement. "Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Je veux dire, vous ne vous disputez plus autant, et vous êtes même agréable l'un avec l'autre, ce n'est pas une habitude de tous les jours."

"Nous avons fait un trêve pour être civil l'un vers l'autre, tu te souviens ?" Lily souri. "Il travaille. L'école entière est choquée."

"Et bien même Dumbledore est choqué, et il sait tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette école."

"Et bien c'est parfait Bella, mais il n'y a rien entre James et moi. nous sommes civils l'un avec l'autre... C'est si étonnant ?"

"D'abord Lily, on ne t'entend plus hurler à plein volume dans la salle commune des Gryffondors sur lui tous les jours."

Lily rit. "Oh c'était devenue un peu la routine, n'est-ce pas ?"

Bella souri aussi. "Oh plus que jamais tu sais Lily. Pourquoi vous ne vous m'embrassez pas simplement et après vous vous épouserez en sortant de poudlard et vous aurez Harry et avec espoir vous vivrez le meilleur de votre vie."

Lily haussa les sourcils. "Bella, tu sais déjà que James et moi allons mourir. C'est agréable, pas vrai ? Tu as 14 ans et tu sais qui tu vas épouser avec qui tu vas avoir un enfant et que tu vas mourir."

Sa meilleure amie roula les yeux. "Une chose que tu devrais changer Lily, c'est tes sarcasmes. C'est une sale habitude.

"C'est ce qui me rend spécial, n'est-ce pas ?"

Pendant ce temps James était absorbé dans ces pensées et n'écoutaient même pas ce que disait Sirius en faisant une conférence sur la potion d'animato.

"Allô ? La terre appelle James !" cria Sirius en réveillant la moitié de la salle commune qui dormait dans ses parchemins et ses cahiers.

"hein ?" James sursauta. "Huh ! pourquoi m'as tu interrompu Sirius ?"

"T'interrompre de quoi ?" Sirius souri sauvagement. ""Tu pensais à Lily ?"

L'autre s'étouffa. "De quoi parles-tu ? Bien sûr que non ! Je pensais euh... A ma forme d'animagus.

Remus le regarda avec intérêt. Il savait que James pensait vraiment à Lily, c'était pour ainsi dire évident qu'il l'aimait, mais il avait sorti une excuse pour ne pas en entendre parler. Ses yeux gris scrutèrent son ami de près ce sui rendit James encore plus gêné.

Sirius bondit sur ses pieds. "Alors ? Alors ? Quel animal veux-tu devenir ? Hein ? Hein ?"

"Calme Sirius," dit James en riant. "Je pensais peut-être un cerf... ou un cerf. Ouais c'est vrai, peut-être un cerf." 

"Un cerf ?" Sirius parût déçu. "C'et si ennuyeux James. Un cerf est si grand et fier. Mais au moins il te ressemble un peu."

James le regarda furieusement. "Merci beaucoup Sirius."

"Quoi ? je veux être un chien. Grand noir, duveteux, les yeux bleus de préférence. je serais mieux qu'un cerf. Les chiens sont attachants, câlins, et comme moi." il souri suffisamment.

Remus roula les yeux et se tourna vers Peter qui marmonnait silencieusement. "Que veux-tu être Pete ?"

Le petit garçon le dévisagea avec es yeux bleus fades. "hum, je ne sais pas. Probablement un petit animal, égal à ma valeur.

James caressa son ami amicalement. "T'inquiètes pas Peter, tu seras un grand animal. Peut-être un chat et tu pourras figer le saule cogneur."

Soudain Jennifer entra dans la salle commune en larmes. Remus sauta sur ses pieds et couru vers elle, mais elle le repoussa violemment et elle courut vers le dortoir des filles.

"Suivons la," dit Lily à une Arabella déconcertée. Elles allèrent au dortoir des quatrièmes années et la virent en train de pleurer sur son lit.

"jen ?" dit Arabella doucement. "Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ma chérie ?" Elle embrassa on amie sur la joue?

Jennifer la regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus pleins de larmes. "Malefoy et Rogue. ils m'ont menacé et ils m'ont dit que vous alliez tous mourir." Elle sanglota encore plus fort.

Lily regarda Bella. "Tu ne penses pas qu'ils ont découvert... Tu sais."

Bella secoua la tête. "je ne pense pas. Nous ne dirions jamais ça à ces idiots visqueux, mais les Maraudeurs..." Elle hésita.

"Je vais leur parler." Lily sortit du dortoir des filles et elle trouva les Maraudeurs plongé dans une profonde conversation... Quelque chose qu'on ne voyait pas tous les jours.

"Hé !" les appela-t-elle.

Les quatre se retournèrent et sourirent à Lily. "Hé Lily, qu'y a-t-il en haut ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec jen ?" demanda Remus avec impatience.

Lily les regarda. "Elle dit que Malefoy et Rogue ont dit qu'on allait mourir."

Tout le monde resta silencieux. Comment Malefoy et Rogue savaient que Lily et James mouraient tous les deux ?

"Tu es sûr ?" demanda hésitamment James.

"Bien sur que je suis sûr !" claqua Lily. "jen ne mentirait jamais."

"Désolé, alors," dit James accusant le coup, son humeur en prenant un coup. "Tu ne devrais pas être si agressive."

"Et bien la situation est serious Potter, donc j'ai besoin de vous garder avec moi."

"C'est que le..."

"la situation m'est ?" demanda Sirius avec surprise. "Pourquoi, j'en suis honoré !"

Lily rit méchamment. "Sirius arrête ce jeux de mots stupides. Vous êtes des Maraudeurs..." tempêta-t-elle en sortant de la tour de gryffondor.

Arabella regarda inquiète a meilleure amie. "Tu devrai peut-être le suivre James."

James était apparemment devenu d'une humeur irritable. "Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Evans est ta meilleure amie !"

"Et bien tout d'abord, vous avez sans aucun doute de parler tous les deux, et puis vous entendez si bien ces mois ci. Ensuite, Lily t'aime évidemment, donc tu a besoin de l'en convaincre."

"Quoi ?" James était indigné. "Elle ne m'aime pas."

"Bine sûr que oui," dit Violette. "Ce n'est pas évident ?"

"Pas vraiment Vi," admis James.

"Vi," soupira Sirius. "Tu aurais du le savoir. Les deux amants inconscients, c'est i évident."

"Savoir quoi exactement ?"

"James arrête d'essayer de comprendre et va chercher Lily !" cria Jennifer en essuyant une larme de ses yeux. Remus mit un bras autour de ses épaule pour lé réconforter. James sorti de la tour et vit Lily pleurer à droite du portrait.

"Lily ?"

Lily renifla en essuyant ses larmes. "Je suis désolée. Mais vous, les Maraudeurs, vous ne pensez qu'il n'y a que les farces et les filles dans la vie !"

James sourit et embrassa Lily. "Lily je sais que tu penses probablement que nous sommes idiots mais nous ne le sommes pas. C'est dur à croire je sais - il sourit en voyant le regard incrédule de Lily- et je devine que nous devons alléger les humeurs. Je veux dire on est pas seulement des farceurs, nous devons faire rire les gens lorsqu'ils sont déprimé."

Elle lui sourit et se blotti contre lui, oubliant qu'elle ne l'aimait pas très bien. "Merci James, je sais que je suis un peu émotive et que je prends tout sérieusement."

James appréciait secrètement d'avoir embrassé Lily et de sentir son parfum subtil. Elle sentait la pêche et la fraise, et il cacha son visage dans ses cheveux.

"James !" Lily avait reculer con humeur avait encore changer. "Que penses-tu faire ?"

"ph... Euh... Désolé," balbutia-t-il en regardant ses pieds. "j'était juste euh..." Mais il n'eut pas besoin de continuer car Sirius sortait du portrait et couru vers lui hâtivement.

"Sirius... Stop !" grogna James alors que Sirius continuait à l'écraser.

"Oh désolé Jamesie." il reporta son attention sur Lily. "Tu vas bien Lily flower ?James ne t'as pas trop contrariée ?"

"Oh ce n'est rien Sirius," dit Lily rapidement en regardant James. "Je vais bien maintenant."

"Bein. Parce que si je sais que tu fais du mal à Lily -Sirius agita son doigt, accusant James- Tu auras à faire à moi James."

James roula les yeux et se redressa. "Ouais, peut-être Sirius. Rentrons avant que Rusard et don idiote de chatte nous accuse encore de n'importe quoi."

Sirius emmena son meilleur ami à travers le portrait, mais Lily traîna derrière eux en souriant.

Peut être James n'est-il pas si mauvais après tout.

"Et Gryffondor gagne !" hurla le commentateur qui était un cinquième année de Gryffondor. "Le score est de 150 à 20. Pas de chance les Serpentard. Les Serpentards avaient entendu ses railleries pendant que le reste de l'école criait bruyamment, surtout pour James Potter. Toutes les filles sauf les Serpentardes défaillaient et palpitaient des cils alors que James faisait son célèbre sourire à la Potter, à tout le monde.

Lily cependant n'était pas impressionnée. "Regarde Potter," ricana-t-elle, "souriant comme l'idiot qu'il est. le jour où il saura que le monde n'est pas centré sur lui comme..."

"Sirius Black ?" suggéra Arabella. Elle était amies hésitante avec les Maraudeurs, bien évidemment sauf Sirius.

Lily secoua la tête. "Non Sirius est gentil. Potter est -Elle secoua la tête- trop arrogant, il est comme Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Il est agréable," argumenta Arabella. "Sirius ne l'est pas. Il est si trompeur, je te jure."

"Tu es seulement fâché parce qu'il a peloté Lori Paterson derrière ton dos. Tu sais Bella, je pense que c'est le moment pour vous de vous remettre ensemble."

Arabella fronça les sourcils. "Tu sais Lily on a déjà fait cela deux fois, on ne le fera pas une troisième."

"Mais..." 

"Non !"

"Oh d'accord. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si têtue Bella."

"Hey ! je dois être têtue. Et toi te James, Lily Evans ou devrais-je dire Lily Potter ?"

"Arabella Black..."

"Lily Potter..."

Remus ri doucement pendant que les deux amies continuaient à se disputer, l'une avec l'autre, son bras entoura négligemment les épaules de Jennifer. "Tu penses à ce que je pense ."

"Lily Potter et Arabella Black se ressemblent."

"Et bien on est sur la même piste. Lorsque Lily et James et Arabella et Sirius seront ensemble tout ira pour le mieux pour tout le monde."

Il ri. "Oh Jenny, c'est presque impossible/ Nous n'avons qu'à laisser ces 4 têtus se débrouiller seuls."

Jennifer sourit et Remus l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres. "Remus je sais ce qu'on a voulu faire dans le passé. Je pense qu'il est temps de faire un plan de couples sans James et Lily."

Remus lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur, son visage affichait une confusion.

Elle lui sourit. "Et bien d'habitude c'est Lily et James qui forment des couple pas vrai ? Et bien cette fois nous allons leur faire une faveur et nous allons les réunir tous les 4. Comment faire ?"

Son ami soupira. "Oh, Jen c'est une bonne idée, mais on ne pourras pas toujours le faire lorsqu'ils se disputerons."

"je suppose que tu a raison comme toujours."

"Bien sûr que j'ai raison." il empoigna Jennifer et l'embrassa avec passion.

Arabella vit son amie en pleine séance de pelotage et soupira. "Voilà un couple d'obsédés."

Lily regarda Jennifer et Remus s'embrassant avec passion. "Aw... Qu'ils sont adorables."

"Dégoûtant serait plus convenable, Lily. Regarde les. ils se mangent la bouche."

"Bella tu ne te souviens pas de comment s'était quand tu étai avec Sirius. Vous vous pelotiez et faisiez... Euh... diverses choses sur les divans de la salle commune devant tout le monde.

"Ne m'en parle pas Lily."

"Oh ça va Bella. C'est le moment de vous remettre ensemble. j'en suis malade de cette rancune stupide que tu as contre lui ! Quand je te voyais en train de le peloter je voyais l'amour dans tes yeux Bella. Tu es folle de lui à en crever, Bella. Pourquoi ne l'admets-tu pas ?"

"Parce que..." Arabella secoua la tête. "Je sais c'est vrai, Lily. je suis effrayée."

"Effrayée ? De quoi Bella ?"

"De ce qu'on ferait si je sortais avec Sirius encore. Je veux dire, tu sais qu'il profite de moi. il me pelote puis il pelote une autre fille devant moi. Quel genre de petite mi est-il ? Non Lily je ne sortirais plus avec lui, simplement pour me protéger."

"Bella, je suppose que tu as raison. Mais Sirius s'est rendu compte que tu étais la seule fille de sa vie. dans quelques temps, tu apprécieras peut-être de te faire peloter par Amos Diggory." Lily recula de dégoût.

Arabella soupira. "je sais que tu détestes Amos, Lily, mais c'est un gars agréable, et il me respecte. Il m'a même dit qu'il m'aimait hier." Elle soupira rêveusement.`

Lily roula les yeux. "Je suis désolée Bella mais je ne peux pas croire que Diggory soit agréable comme gars et respectueux. En plus comment peux-tu être si heureuse avec lui alors que tu le détestais il y a deux mois ?"

"Oh je ne ferais pas la même chose que la dernière fois. il n'est pas romantique ? Arabella Diggory... Ca ne te semble pas parfait, n'est-ce pas ?"

Lily grogna à ce commentaire, Arabella Diggory lui semblait horrible à ses oreilles, mais Arabella Black était doux pour elle.

Soudain une foule de personnes vêtues en rouge rejoignit le terrain de Quidditch afin de féliciter les membres de l'équipe. Les filles rougissaient furieusement en embrassant les joues de Sirius et de James hardiment, pendant que les garçons leur tapaient dans le dos.

"Humph, regarde le visage suffisant de Potter," ricana Lily en le regardant furieusement.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à votre trêve ?" demanda Arabella amusée. "je pensais que vous parliez normalement. Et tu es allée au bal d'halloween avec lui."

"Oui c'était un très mauvais choix n'est-ce pas ? Je voulais tellement vous remettre ensemble toi et Sirius que j'en ai perdu complètement l'esprit. Maintenant je suis prête à détester Potter.

"Lily ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Ne m'en veux pas mais James Potter arrive avec ce sourire plaqué sur le visage."

Lily se retourna et elle le vit arrivé en paradant parmi la foule supporters.

"Hé Lily," dit-il e mettant son bras avec désinvolture autour de ses épaules.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer James serait mort et enterrés à 30 mètres sous terre.

"POTTER ENLEVE TON SAL BRAS DE MON EPAULE !" hurla Lily scandaleusement en le giflant. "TU ES UN SAL PERVERS !"

James eut l'air choqué. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

Lily rit amèrement. "Qu'est ce que j'ai fait . Alors Potter, tu n'as rien dans ton stupide crâne ?"

"Potter ? je croyais qu'on devait se parler civilisé ?"

"James Potter tu es l'idiot le plus arrogant de tout le monde magique et je n'ai pas peur de l'annoncer à toute l'école !"

James était maintenant très étonné. "Lily, je n'ai aucun indice que ce j'ai pu faire de mal. Ce n'est pas à cause d'une autre fille n'est-ce pas ?"

Lily grogna. "Potter, tu ne t'en souviens pas n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne te souviens plus de ce que tu as dit à Sirius il y a 8 jours ?"

"Euh non."

"Et bien c'était quelque chose qui ressemblait à cela..."

Lily marchait en bas des escaliers du dortoir de filles et elle vit les maraudeur dans la salle commune en préparant une farce comme d'habitude. Mais quand elle s'approcha elle vit qu'ils parlaient d'elle.

"Toi et Lily feriez un beau couple," dit Sirius d'un ton sérieux. "Si elle ne te plaisait pas je sortirais sans aucun doute avec elle... Elle est chaude et sexy."

James haussa un sourcil pendant que Remus grognait. "Oh Sirius je pensais que tu aimais Arabella."

"Potter, n'en parle même pas. Et Lily ?"

"Evans," dit James, "c'est une idiote à deux mornilles et elle est trop perfectionniste. Pourquoi voudrais-je sortir avec elle ? En plus elle est ennuyeuse et c'est évident qu'elle m'aime."

les yeux de Lily s'élargirent et elle serra les poings. Soigneusement elle écrivit sur un bout de parchemin : JE DETESTERAIS TOUJOURS JAMES POTTER."

Les yeux chocolat de James s'élargirent comme Lily finissait son histoire. "Oh Lily je suis si désolé. je ne voulais pas dire..."

"Ouais ouais épargne moi ta face de chiot stupide et garde la pour quelqu'un d'autre, Potter. Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole." Elle le poussa si fort qu'il faillit tomber dans l'herbe.

"Lily !" l'appela-t-il en courant derrière elle. Attends."

Lily se retourna vers lui l'humeur massacrante. "James Potter, je t'ai donné une deuxième chance cet été. Tu as été sympa durant quelques mois mais maintenant tu agis de nouveau comme un idiot. J'ai été beaucoup trop stupide pour croire qu'on serait amis cette année."

"Lily..."

"James." Lily le dévisagea avec haine. "Souviens toi de cela : je te détesterais toujours."

Elle partit sans plus regarder James.

Sirius regarda son ami curieusement. "hé James, whoa, tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de se faire gifler. "Tu vas bien ?"

James jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius avant de répondre. "Sais-tu pourquoi Lily me haït autant ?"

Son meilleur ami fut étonné par la question. "Euh..."

"C'est parce que j'ai dit une idiotie, Sirius. Tu te souviens lorsqu j'ai dit que Lily était une fille à 2 mornilles. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai dit cela. Tu sais quoi ? je n'en voudrais pas à Lily de me détester pour toujours, car je mérite ce genre de haine."

Sirius fut étonné mais caressa gentiment son ami. "James, ne sois pas si dur avec toi. Un jour tu verras Lily comma la plus belle fille du onde, tu ravaleras ta fierté et tu l'épouseras." il souri en voyant la mine douteuse de James. "Crois moi James, un jour ça arrivera."

"Ouais," dit James en regardant le ciel. "Un jour."

"Je peux avoir un autographe Monsieur Potter ?" demanda une troisième année alors qu'elle et ses amies étaient serrées dans la foule menant à la tour de Gryffondor.

"Euh... Bien sûr." James prit une plume d'oie disponible et signa son nom sûr un parchemin. La jeune fille sourit avec joie et elle et ses amies montèrent à leurs dortoirs en examinant la signature, sans aucun doute.

Soudain Deanna Jackon apparu en souriant. Elle approcha de James et l'entoura d'un bras.

"Bonjour James Potter," susura-t-elle.

James sourit suffisamment. Ainsi Deanna ne l'avait pas oublié, après tout... Il avait été stupide en première année de l'évincer.

"Hé Deanna," répondit-il, en passant une main dans ses cheveux en les désordonnant encore plus.

Lily qui avait regardé tout cela d'un oeuil d'aigle, ricana avec mépris. "Potter est si stupide," marmonna-t-elle.

Arabella jeta un coup d'oeuil à sa meilleure amie en se demandant vaguement si elle n'avait pas perdu l'esprit. "Tu approuves Lily ?"

Lily se redressa avec colère. "Tu sais quoi ? je ne suis pas d'accord !En fait je n'ai jamais été bien depuis que je connais ce crétin idiot de Potter !" Elle se dirigea ver le dortoir des filles, frustrée, en jetant un sort à James pour mettre ses cheveux en ordres.

"Oh James, regarde ce que Evans t'a fait !" cria Deanna, les larmes aux yeux. "Elle a rendu tes cheveux ordonnés."

"Et bien," admis James en touchant prudemment ses cheveux, "pour une fois ils sont en ordre, et je peux dire que Lily est très douée. Après tout, même ma mère n'a jamais réussit à accomplir cela. Lily est un vrai prodige."

Deanna grogna avec dégoût. "Mais James," se lamenta-t-elle, "tu n'as plus ce petit air sexy sans tes cheveux désordonnés..."

Lily se retint de rire en s'allongeant sur son lit. un charme Sexy... _Ha Potter ce crétin arrogant n'a pas plus de cerveaux que ces stupides Serpentards en fait._

Soudain, elle se redressa, et sa culpabilité déferla en elle. Lily savait que c'était horrible de dire cela et de rester coucher là aussi. Elle savait très bien que James Potter était un des étudiants les plus malins de Poudlard, capable d'exécuter des niveaux de magie élevé, surtout en Métamorphose, contrairement à de très grands sorciers. Lily soupira. Oh James Potter était si étonnant. Il perturbait ses sentiment.

Alors elle pensa à la prophétie en se la répétant dans sa tête :

La Fleur et le Cerf s'uniront

Ils auront un enfant qui combattra le Seigneur des Ténèbres

Mais la Fleur et le Cerf lui permettront de faire cela

En se sacrifiant en retour

Le chien gardera un secret, ça ruinera leurs vies

Il aura douze années de misère

Mes ses vrais amis croyant en lui le secourront

Où il se réfugiera dans sa peau

Mais le chien mourra pour la personne qui croyait le plus en lui

il mourra pour celui qu'il aime le plus

Le loup sera rejeté partout dans sa vie

Incapable de trouver quelque chose qu'il accepte à cause de sa condition

Mais il trouvera des alliés et sera accueilli

Lorsqu'il sera seul par ses amis et alliés

Le rat deviendra mauvais

Et joindra les forces du mal

Il abandonnera et trahira ses ami

Mais il rencontrera son sort dans la lumière.

Lily médita sur ses mots. Si... Sirius mourait, de même que James et elle. Mais pour qui mourait-il ? Peut-être Arabella ?

Elle pensa aussi à Remus, et son histoire. il sortirait de Poudlard et personne ne l'accepterait car il est un loup-garou. Mais il trouverait des gens qui auraient confiance en lui et Lily était perspicace en pensant que ce serait Dumbledore.

Le dernier était Peter. Lily ne comprenait pas l'histoire de Peter et s'en inquiéta à peine. Elle avait toujours imaginé Peter à faire un boulot stupide comme nettoyeur de chaudron, mais Peter rejoindre les forces du mal ? L'idée elle-même faisait rire Lily. Mais Peter aurait son sort lui aussi et ce qu'elle découvrait ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure.

Mais que signifiaient cette prophétie ? Et pourquoi y avait-il une prophétie sur elle et les Maraudeurs ? Comment étaient-ils spéciaux ? Elle avait demander tout cela à Dumbledore mais celui-ci avait secoué la tête et lui avait dit de demander à son grand déplaisir au professeur Tralawney car c'était elle qui l'avait écrite.

"Ma chère je n'ai pas idée de ce que signifie cette prophétie, peut-être illusoire," avait été a réponse insatisfaisante. Lily ne s'était toujours pas décidé à demander quoi que ce oit à Trelawney.

La chose qui était risible en fait c'est que personne ne semblait attaché d'intérêt à cette prophétie. En fait elle ne semblait servir à rien. Quand Lily avait dit la prophétie à Arabella, Jennifer et Violette et les trois amies dignes de confiance avait dit que c'était probablement une farce de Trelawney existante juste pour faire peur.

"Qui aurait entendu parler de Black mourant pour la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui ?" avait demandé Arabella, méprisante. "Je ne savais même pas qu'il tenait à quelqu'un !"

Lily avait décidé de ne lus jamais reparler de cette prophétie à ses amies. Seulement aux Maraudeurs avec lesquels elle partageait son destin te la prophétie.

Elle se redirigea vers la salle commune où elle trouva seulement Deanna et James se pelotant, Sirius lorgnant une blonde, Remus lisant et Peter dévisageant quelque chose d'invisible. Lily roula les yeux et s'approcha de Remus en premier comme il était seul, c'était devenu une habitude.

"Salut Remus."

Remus la regarda et lui sourit chaudement. "Hé Lily, qu'y a-t-il en haut ?" Il la scruta avec une expression inquiète. "Tu parais terriblement secouée. Tu veux en parler ?"

"En fait c'et pour cela que je suis venue ici."

Il se décala sur le divan sur lequel il était assis. "Assis-toi."

"Merci. Écoutes Remus tu connais cette prophétie qu'à fait Trelawney sur nous."

Il haussa les sourcils, mais hocha la tête. "Ouais et alors ?"

Lily soupira de frustration. Etait-elle la seule à en avoir compris le sens ou quoi ? "Remus !" s'écria-t-elle en soupirant. "Je pensais que tu comprendrais au mois. je veux dire, c'est un peu bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Comment James, Sirius, Peter moi mourront en te laissant seul dans ce monde. Ca semble anormal."

Remus sourit légèrement et embrassa Lily comme aurait fait un frère. "Écoute Lily," dit-il sérieusement. "Je sais que tu es perturbée par cette prophétie. Comme nous tous, bien que nous ne le montrons pas. Surtout Sirius et James, ils en ont beaucoup parlé. Sirius n'accepte toujours pas le fait de mourir pour garder quelqu'un en vit. Pauvre type. Peter n'arriva pas à croire qu'il passera dans les Forces du mal, bien que j'en doute extrêmement. je veux dire, Peter, notre ami et tout, je ne peux pas l'imaginer à servir un mauvais sorcier, tu sais ?"

Lily ri à ceci mais cessa instantanément. "Ouias. Mais je m'en suis vraiment souciée. Je veux dire, c'est le genre amusant de savoir son avenir quand vous êtes adolescent et pourtant..."

Son ami lui souri légèrement encore. "Et bien j'essayais de ne pas y croire. je veux dire, c'est facile d'ignorer, n'est-ce pas ? Trelawney prédit toujours la mort des gens ou des mensonges. Mais elle semblait vraiment bizarre lorsqu'elle l'a prédit cette fois... C'est pour ça que on pense que c'est vrai."

"Bien sûr que c'est vrai !" s'indigna Lily. "La façon dont ses yeux se sont enroulés et qu'elle a parlé."

Remus souri et secoua la tête. "Lily tu dois vraiment apprendre à contrôler ton humeur. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on ne pensait pas que c'était vrai."

"Ouais, et bien..." Lily arrêta en se rendant compte que Remus avait raison. "Peut-être."

Ils rirent joyeusement et discutèrent comme de vieux amis.

James avait enfin forcé Deanna à se lever de lui et regardait la salle commune, ennuyé. Il souri en voyant Sirius observant toujours la blonde mais il pali rapidement en voyant Relus et Lily riant ensemble. Il examina ou Jennifer était assis et voulu voir comment elle le prenait mais elle jeta simplement un coup d'œil et souri, probablement heureuse de voir son copain et Lily discuter ensemble.

Il fut soudain empli de jalousie en voyant les yeux verts de Lily brillés. James savait que Remus ne tromperait jamais Jennifer, mais il devait se calmer... il avait l'air de l'apprécier. Sans vouloir être indiscret, James s'approcha d'eux et refroidit un peu l'ambiance.

"Hé, Lily, Remus," salua-t-il avec enthousiasme, bien que son ton était plutôt froid.

Lily haussa un sourcil. "Bonjour Potter. Comme c'est agréable de ne pas te voir en train de peloter une fille comme tu as l'habitude."

James soupira. Et bien que pouvait-il prévoir d'autre qu'une remarque acerbe de la part de Lily ?Elle le détestait et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour gagner son respect. Il avait une image fugace de Lily 10 plus vieille, marchant dans le Magicobus avec ses deux dents de devant manquante. Il ne pu pas résister à grogner bruyamment, ce qui rendit Lily encore plus furieuse.

"Oh, donc tu penses que peloter les filles et leur casser leur cœur en mille morceaux est une chose bien. Et bien permets moi de te dire Monsieur-je-suis-merveilleux..."

"Quoi ." s'écria James alarmé. "Je n'ai jamais pensé une telle chose."

C'en fut trop pour Lily. "Oh ça alors Potter, je n'ai jamais vu un gosse si pathétique. C'est si évident, la façon de mettre tes cheveux en désordre, d'examiner les filles, de prendre toujours des réflexes de Quidditch. C'st comme si tu appréciais l'attention que l'on te porte."

"Je fais..." mais il s'interrompit en voyant son ami secouer la tête, en jetant un coup d'œil au visage fâché de Lily. "Et bien maintenant que tu le mentionnes je suis très honteux de ce que je fait et j'essaierais de dégonfler ma tête."

Remus sourit à son ami et alors Lily qui était toujours fâché se ramolli_ légèrement à la remarque. Lily est tellement douce pour mon ami, _pensa-t-il, amusé. _Avec un peu de charme de la part de James Potter et Lily tombera raide à ses pieds. Il faudra juste que je m'assure que James l'aime vraiment avant de le lui proposer._

"Remus Lupin, pourquoi souris-tu ?" exigea Lily, regardant furieusement son ami, qui la regardait comme si il allait craquer, car il se retenait de sourire plus.

"Hein ?"

Lily soupira. "Laisse tomber ton masque. Sérieusement si ceci est une autre de tes plaisanteries stupides tu peux laisser tomber."

"Je n'ai rien fait !" s'écria Remus provoquamment. "James a dit une plaisanterie drôle," ajouta-t-il pathétiquement.

"Tu penses que je suis stupide ? J'aurais pu entendre Potter disant sa stupide plaisanterie, ou autre, car il ne manqua pas une occasion de parader."

"Evans," dit fermement James, sa voix semblant plus mûre et plus profonde, "ne me fias pas de mal. Je ne suis pas que pompeux et arrogant."

"Ah bon ?" demanda Lily, sa colère augmentant encore, "alors pourquoi parades-tu avec un vif d'or stupide devant George Brach et que tu l'attrapes bêtement ? Et pourquoi aimes-tu désordonner tes cheveux stupides et examiner le lac ?"

James médita sur ses mots. Oui il supposait que Lily avait raison... Mais Rogue ou Diggory n'étaient-ils pas aussi arrogant, si ne ce n'et plus ? Il se demandait pourquoi Lily le détestait plus que les autres arrogants de Poudlard, mais la question sortit avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter...

"Pourquoi me déteste-tu plus que les autres qui se prennent pour le centre du monde ? Pourquoi moi ?"

Les yeux verts de Lily s'élargirent. Et bien elle détestait clairement Amos Diggory ou Severus Rogue, mais elle ne leur faisait pas remarquer. Elle était furieuse que James lui ait poser une telle question. Pourquoi avoir choisi lui plutôt qu'un autre crétin de Poudlard ?

"je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te répondre Potter," répondit-elle avec insouciance. "La réponse est évidente mais tu n'utilises pas ton cerveau pour penser, au moins tu ne risques pas de l'endommager."

James commençait à s'impatienter. "C'est évident Miss Parfaite ? Et tu ne te flattes pas d'être arrogante, Evans. Tu agites toujours la main en cours pour espérer étaler tes connaissances."

Avant que Lily ne puisse répliquer à cela, elle pensa à autre chose. Pourquoi les Maraudeurs étaient mentionnés sous des noms d'animaux . Comment se faisait-il que les Maraudeurs y figuraient même.

"Peut-être Potter. Je vais te demander quelque chose. Dans la prophétie comment as-tu su que tu étais mentionné ?"

James et Remus échangèrent des regards soucieux mais ne dire rien.

"Alors ?" exigea impatiemment Lily. "Comment as-tu su que tu étais le cerf, que Sirius était un chien et Peter un rat ? Bien sûr c'était évident que Remus était le loup et que j'étais la fleur."

James respira à fond et dit avec désinvolture, "heureuse supposition."

"Vraiment ? Et bien je propose autre chose. Je veux dire, tu es un cerf parce que tu es très fier, Sirius est un chien parce qu'il est câlin et gentil, Remus est un loup parce qu'il l'est et Peter est un rat parce qu'il n'est pas très courageux et qu'il souvent vu comme insignifiant par les gens et surtout par les enseignants."

"Ouais, ouais, tu as raison," dit Remus hochant la tête vigoureusement.

Lily les dévisagea avec méfiance. "Vous les gars vous semblez cacher un sombre secret. Bien je le devinerai."

Le visage de James était couvert de transpiration te Remus respirait difficilement.

"Ce n'est rien," dit James en haussant les épaules en essayant de paraître cool et désinvolte comme l'était toujours Sirius. Ses yeux noisettes étaient extrêmement inquiets. "Vraiment nous sommes..."

"JAMESIE !"

Le trio se retourna pour voir Deanna sourire stupidement à James. Lily roula les yeux, amusée de voir Deanna torturer James en l'embrassant et en se collant à lui.

"Ou tu étais bébé ? J'étais inquiète !"

La rousse grogna bruyamment et Deanna l'examina en grimaçant.

"Ah, Evans, tu es celle qui a éloigné mon copain de moi en première année, n'est-ce pas ?"

Lily se raidit. "Ton copain ? Ah, c'est pour cela que vous vous câliniez tout à l'heure. Deanna tu ne devrais pas bosser ? Après tout tu as les BUSE à passer cette année non ?"

Deanna négligea sa dernière remarque et traîna James jusqu'à son dortoir.

Remus sourit à Lily quand ils partirent. "Deanna est une fille si douce pas vrai ?" demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

"oh très. Mince j'ai oublié de faire les devoirs de potions !" s'écria Lily en détresse en saisissant son sac où un tas de livres et de parchemins étaient entassés.

"Lily tu as deux semaines. Hurst l'a donné en avance. pour la première fois de sa vie il a été sympa !"

Lily ri mais elle se retourna lorsqu'elle vit Sirius flirter avec le blonde qu'il avait fixé précédemment. Remus le regarda aussi et haussa un sourcil en regardant Lily.

"Il n'est pas convenable," dit-il en essayant d'enfoncer son ami. "Il aime toujours Arabella, si c'est de ça que tu te soucies..."

Lily soupira. "Le monde s'effondre avec Potter au milieu."

"Et c'et trop extrême ?" demanda Jennifer amusée en arrivant vers elle. Lily sourit et hocha la tête.

"Jenny !" s'écria Remus.

"Remie !"

Les deux finirent par une étreinte féroce pendant que Lily les regardait, amusée.

"Si tous les deux arrêtiez de vous peloter, le monde aurait une raison de plus," dit-elle en essayant de ne pas rire.

Remus et Jennifer se sourirent et Jennifer chuchota, "Le monde n'aura jamais de raison, Lily, sans James ici."

Le temps refroidissait une fois de plus alors que l'hiver approchait. Les enseignants semblaient penser somme Lily et donnaient plus de devoir que jamais pour préparer au BUSE qui était plus d'un an après.

"MacGonagall est stupide," marmonna James en s'apercevant du nombre croissant de devoirs. "Nous ne devions pas faire une farce sur Snivellus (pleunichard en anglais, jeux de mots avec son prénom Severus), James ?"

"Non, regarde tous les devoirs qu'il y a à faire."

Lily cependant avait à peine un parchemin sur son bureau, alors qu'elle finissait son dernier devoir, qui était un essai sur la rébellion des lutins pour l'histoire de la magie.

"Regarde Evans," dit James ses yeux scrutant Lily. "Elle n'a pas de devoirs à faire du tout. Comment elle fait ?"

"Elle ne tergiverse pas comme vous deux," dit la voix amusée de Remus en s'asseyant près de ses amis.

"Et bien au moins nous avons une vie, contrairement à elle, dit James avec emportement sa main ébouriffant ses cheveux encore en examinant Lily avec admiration.

Sirius grogna. "Si au moins tu lui demandait de sortir."

"C'est fait et devine ce qu'elle m'a dit ?"

"Que tu es un idiot arrogant et qu'elle ne sortirai jamais avec toi."

"Et bien une idée similaire. Voici la citation exacte : Potter je sortirais plutôt avec le calmar géant qu'avec toi."

Sirius rit. "Courageuse jeune fille."

"Tu es ami avec elle Sirius. Que dit-elle de moi ?"

Son meilleur ami le scruta sérieusement. "Et bien James elle ne te mentionne pas vraiment tout le temps. Elle dit juste qu'elle ne peut pas connaître ses sentiment à ton sujet. parfois tu a l'air d'être un gars timide et sensible et parfois tu agis comme un crétins qui ne dit que des plaisanteries de bas niveau."

"Merci beaucoup," grogna James.

"Assez de penser à cela, camarade," dit Sirius en le secouant dédaigneusement. "Maintenant pour notre potion..."

"Je suis sans aucun doute un cerf," dit James rapidement.

"Et bien évidemment, puisque tu sais nos formes grâce à la prophétie, mais... Et bien, Dumbledore a entendu la prophétie, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il saurait que nous sommes..."

"Dumbledore ne comprend pas la prophétie," dit James têtu. "Elle ne lui importe pas."

"Que se passera-t-il si la potion ne marche pas ?" demande doucement Remus "Ce sera ma faute si vous vous changez en mutants ou quelque chose..."

Sirius grogna. "Remie arrête de t'inquiéter. Tu t'inquiètes autant que James et Lily Potter," ajouta-t-il rusément en regardant son meilleur ami.

"Vous ne devriez pas faire vos devoirs ?" dit une voix autoritaire. Lily avançait vers eux, fronçant les sourcils.

James sursauta. "Mon Dieu Evans tu pourrais prévenir !"

Lily grimaça. "Pourquoi, vous discutiez de quelque chose de secret ?"

"Euh... Bien sûr que non."

"Alors. Quand même, je vois que tu as toujours une pile de devoirs." Ses yeux se posèrent sur les manuels et les parchemins empilés.

"C'est pas tes affaires."

"Peut-être que je peux t'aider."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Maintenant tu es agréable ! Tu sais je pense que c'est une blague que tu planifie..."

"Potter, je ne planifie pas de blagues. J'ai décidé d'avoir de la pitié pour toi et de t'aider. Tu as des objections, je ne ferais pas cela souvent, alors profites en bien."

"Evans, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour faire mes devoir je te remercie."

"Vraiment ? Et bien c'est merveilleux ! Maintenant je ne vais pas gaspiller mon temps à enseigner à un idiot comment écrire de bons essais pour avoir 10 sur 10..."

"Attends," dit James soudainement attiré par la perspective d'avoir un 10 sur 10 en écrivant ce que Lily disait. "Peut-être que je peux considérer ton affaire."

"Ha ? Affaire jusqu'à l'année prochaine, Potter," caqueta Lily.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi l'année prochaine ?"

"Parce que nous aurons nos BUSE et quand toute probabilité tu vas échouer ta carrière si tu n'en as pas assez." C'est pour ça que j'ai de la pitié pour toi."

James la regarda furieusement. "Je peux avoir tous les BUSE nécessaire, Evans, et recevoir un Remarquable à tous."

"Vraiment ? 5 Gallions que tu n'auras pas un Remarquable à tous tes BUSE."

"Pari tenu."

Lily sourit. "Tu peux considérer d'avoir perdu Potter."

"On verra Evans."

Lily sursauta, maintenant profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Elle savait très bien qu'elle perdrait le pari, car James était un étudiant remarquable et qu'il avait le potentiel pour faire n'importe quelle carrière; Elle avait eut un jet de pitié et de bienveillance lorsqu'elle avait vu Sirius et James se plaindre de leurs devoirs, mais elle s'était rattrapé à temps quand James avait demandé à Lily.

James avait des pensées similaires. Il aimait vraiment Lily, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle avait été déçue quand il avait pensé que c'était une plaisanterie. Il se souvint comme son cœur s'était brisé quand elle l'avait rejeté. Il secoua la tête et soupira. Il était fâché ! Là il était un étudiant brillant aimé de la plupart des professeurs, excellent joueurs de Quidditch, et avait la copina la plus belle qu'un garçon ne puisse jamais espérer. Pourquoi était-il déprimé ?

Mai pour quelque raison il était toujours dans son petit monde, sans faire attention à Sirius ou Remus. James passait pour un idiot paradant quand Lily était à proximité sans le vouloir. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

"James, allô ? James !"

"Quoi ?" James sortit de sa rêverie pour se retrouver face à Sirius qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

"Tu es bizarre, garçon. Pourquoi es-tu comme cela ces jours-ci ?"

"Oh, je pensais à la prochaine personne qui subira notre farce," dit James rapidement.

Remus fronça les sourcils. "Tu veux dire que tu veux touché plus que les Serpentards ?"

"Et bien naturellement, depuis que certains à Poudlard m'exaspèrent rien que par le fait d'exister.

Sirius et Peter étaient joyeux et Remus restait silencieux.

"Et bien les Poufsouffles sont pathétiques mais les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors sont plutôt amicaux."

"Remus ? Allô ? Nous essayons de nous faire une réputation à Poudlard en tant que blagueur. Les gens aiment ceci."

James se sentit trop coupable pour continuer. Sirius et Peter riaient à ses idées en regardant Remus, comme ils allaient impressionner les gens. Il pensait à son vif d'or et à jouer en se sentant fier alors que Peter ou quelques passant suffoquaient de ses réflexes. Mais la plupart le regardait comme Lily, ils le haïssaient. Tout était voulu pour attirer l'attention de Lily, ou pour l'impressionner, mais il doutait qu'elle le soit.

A bientôt 

Jennifer Evans


	15. Quatrième année : Partie III

Quatrième année : Partie III

"Très bien Miss Evans !" s'écria MacGonagall en félicitant la meilleure étudiante qui avait réussi sa métamorphose difficile en changeant sa table en chien qui aboyait. "20 points à Gryffondor pour cette remarquable métamorphose."

James grogna. MacGonagall avantageait toujours Lily ou une autre et il en avait assez. Malheureusement elle avait entendu son grognement et elle l'avait regardé furieusement.

"Là-bas,vous monsieur potter, vous aimeriez nous faire partager quelque chose ?" aboya-t-elle. "Peut-être pansez-vous que Miss Evans n'est pas aussi douée que vous. Voyons ce que vous pouvez faire."

James prit sa baguette et la pointa vers sa tête et la métamorphosa en poisson. Tout le monde suffoqua et MacGonagall le dévisagea, muette.

"Et bien vous m'avez démontrer que j'avais tort, Potter ! Vous faites de la métamorphose de 6° année. 30 points à Gryffondor."

James grimaça et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Lily. Son visage était rouge. Il savait qu'il l'embêterait.

Lily était humiliée. Elle avait passé la nuit pour savoir métamorphoser les meubles en animaux et voilà que Potter la surpassait en paradant et en faisant un exercice bien au dessus du niveau des BUSE. Au moins elle pourrait le battre en sortilège, elle était de loin la meilleure.

Comme le cours se terminait, James marcha jusqu'à elle et lui chuchota, "Tu n'est pas parfaite ? MacGonagall pense que je suis meilleur que toi en métamorphose."

Lily empêcha les larmes de couler de ses yeux. "Et bien Potter, je réussis mieux les sortilèges que toi. Tu es le sel qui a des devoirs en plus car tu n'arrive pas à faire le sortilège d'attraction. Je peux faire des sortilèges d'un niveaux bien supérieur aux BUSE et peut-être même aux ASPIC."

James secoua la tête._ Quand Evans le saura, _pensa-t-il. _Je ne veux même pas m'inquiétez qu'elle me batte autre part. J'adore l'humilier, elle est si jolie quand elle est fâchée. Attends d'ou viens cette pensée ?_

"Pourquoi secoues-tu la tête Potter ? Tu es contrarié ?" Lily grimaça.

James roula les yeux. "Evans, je ne serai jamais contrarié pour une raison aussi insignifiante. Alors..." Il examina par dessus son épaule et grogna.

"Quoi ?"

"C'est Rogue et sa bande."

"Et ça l'était. Rogue paradait normalement avec sa bande et sourit largement à Lily qui fronça les sourcils.

"Bonjour sang de bourbe. Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?"

Lily le regarda furieusement. "Très belle, Snivellus (Pleurnichard en français mais c'est un jeux de mots avec Severus donc je ne peux pas traduire son nom). Tes cheveux sont moins graisseux que d'habitude."

Mais Lily et James remarquèrent une différence considérable dans leur groupe. Maintenant, derrière les garçons de Serpentards, il y avait deux filles aussi différentes, l'une que l'autre.

La première était grande, mince, blonde aux yeux bleus et un regard comme si il y avait des excréments sous son nez. Elle était à côté de Malefoy qui semblait suffisant d'avoir une fille à côté de lui. Elle savait qui c'était bien sur. Narcissa Black la sale cousine de Sirius.

La seconde contrairement à la première avait les cheveux noirs et des paupières crémeuses qui voilaient avec ses yeux sombres. Elle était plus petite que Narcissa mais quand même assez grande et elle était empreinte d'une beauté sombre qui intriguaient Lily. C'était l'autre cousine de Sirius et la sœur de Narcissa, Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle tenait Rodolphus Lestrange par le bras.

Bellatrix ricana au nez de Lily. "Bien, bien, bien, si ce n'est pas Lily Evans la petite parfaite de Gryffondor. Et quelle surprise, c'est James Potter, le meilleur ami de mon cher cousin."

James bouillonnait de colère. "Laisse Evans, espèce de petite..."

"N'insulte pas ma copine Potter," claqua Lestrange en regardant James férocement. "Je la trouve beaucoup mieux qua ta sang ce bourbe de Evans et beaucoup plus maligne."

"Tu veux rire ? Lily est une de étudiante les plus intelligente de Poudlard, si ce n'et la meilleure. Ne compare pas ta copine à elle."

Le plus drôle c'est que James ne nia pas le fait que Lily soit son amie.

Narcissa rit. "Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu es ami avec Sirius, tu es arrogant comme lui. Avec pitié vos vies se termineront bientôt..."

La bande rigola et Lily vira au rose.

"Fermez-là espèces de stupides idiots. Vous ne pouvez pas parler car dans cette école tout le monde vous déteste !"

Avery le plus jeune membre du groupe haussa les sourcils. "Maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se lève, tu mourras vite Evans, ainsi que ta maman et ton papa."

Ils rirent encore plus fort. Le reste des Maraudeurs et les filles s'approchèrent. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil étonné à James.

"Hé James qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On doit aller au quidditch..." Sa voix se perdit dans le lointain en voyant à qui ils parlaient.

Bellatrix lui souri. "Et bien si ce n'est pas ce cher Sirius, mon cousin préféré." Elle ricana.

Sirius la regarda furieusement. "Bellatrix, si tu savais comme je déteste avoir le même nom que toi. En fait aucun de ses Black de vaut grand chose."

Rogue le dévisagea. "Tu sais que tu insultes ta famille et toi même n'est ce pas Black ?"

"Je sais très bien ce que je dis, Rogue. Ma famille croit en beaucoup de mauvaises choses, avec son discours de pure sang et je ne peux pas le supporter. Ma mère surtout et son maudit elfe..."

"Kreacher est utile," l'interrompit Narcissa sèchement.

"Oh je savais que les Serpentards l'aimaient bien ou quelque chose comme ça," dit Sirius, irrité.

Lestrange grogna. "Black, tu es si bête des fois, bien que pour une raison obscure tu es les meilleurs notes..."

"Bien sûr. J'évite mes deux cousines alors mon intelligence se développe."

Arabella les regarda tous furieusement. "Nous ne voulons pas que les gars soit en retard à leur entraînement de Quidditch donc on va vous laisser."

Comme ils se tournaient pour partir Wilkes hurla, "Hé Figg, tu veux sortir avec moi ?" Tout les Serpentards rirent après ce commentaire.

Sirius secoua la tête. "Ces crétins sont stupides," marmonna-t-il. "Dire que ce sont mes cousins... Bientôt je renierais le nom de Black."

Personne n'osa mentionner les parents ou le frère de Sirius de peur qu'il ne s'énerve encore plus. Sirius détestait es parents et son frère, Regulus qui croyaient que le monde devraient être débarrassé des Sang de bourbe et gouverné par les pures sang.

"Tu vas bien Sirius ?" demanda Violette un peu plus tard.

"Ouais, ouais, je vais bien, c'est juste que j'ai la famille le plus pathétique et idiote ! 'ai honte d'eux à part Andromède. Au moins elle ne croit pas ses propos de pure sang comme le reste de la famille pitoyable," termina-t-il avec une voix amère.

"Euh, je pense que c'est l'heure de l'entraînement de Quidditch, Sirius," dit James en espérant dérider un peu son meilleur ami. "Je te le dis, Dubois nous tuera si on se bouge pas."

"Ouais, c'est vrai." Sirius couru après James en grommelant encore contre son frère et l'elfe de maison.

"Pauvre gosse," soupira Jennifer, en secouant la tête.

"il a une sale famille," dit Remus." Je veux dire ils croient que ceux nés de parent moldus doivent rester dans leur propre monde et que les pure sang doivent dominer le monde magique... Comme si c'était vrai." il jeta un coup d'œil à Lily.

"Et bien on ne peut pas les blâmer de penser cela," dit Lily en se redressant. "je veux dire, quelques personnes pensent que j ne devrais pas appartenir à leur monde. Je suis bien comme ça."

" Les Black ont toujours été des pure sang, comme les Malefoy, les Lestrange... la plupart des Serpentards. Ils ont une histoire ancienne, bien que pas aussi longue et célèbre que la lignée des Potter. C'est pour cela que Madame Black ne veut pas recevoir James pendant l'été." Remus soupira tristement. "Elle n'accepte pas les gens comme moi puisque je suis un... vous savez."

Jennifer rougit de colère. "Je ne peux pas le croire. pas étonnant que Sirius déteste sa famille."

Violette souri tristement. "Et bien je suis heureuse que ma mère ne soit pas comme les Serpentard. Elle avait été profondément énervée de ne pas être à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle comme le reste de sa famille. Elle subit des sarcasme au ministère. papa dit que c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas trop populaire."

"j'aime bien ton père," dit Lily en se souvenant de Madame Dean, qui avait été heureuse de la voir et Monsieur Dean qui l'avait embrassé à King's Cross l'année dernière.

"il est vraiment joyeux," consentit Jennifer, hochant la tête. "Contrairement à mes parent qui sont toujours blagueurs, surtout ma mère. Elle n'aime pas vraiment la magie. je ne sais pas pourquoi mon père l'a épousée. je suppose que c'était leur destin."

"Ton père est sympa," dit Arabella en essayant d'aider son amie.

"Je suppose." Jennifer haussa les épaules.

"Assez parlé familles," dit Remus. "Une partie d'échecs dans la salle commune ?"

Tout le monde se redressa. "Bien sûr."

Pendant que Remus et Arabella se bagarraient aux échecs, Lily observait le terrain de Quidditch où pratiquait l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Sirius semblait amusé sur son balai en volant à travers le terrain de quidditch et ses coéquipiers. Lily sourit. Elle vit James aussi, pendant qu'il tirait le souaffle vers le gardien.

Malheureusement la fenêtre était ouverte et Lily ne put s'empêcher de dire, "Hé Potter tu le lances les Souaffle ?"

Se rendant compte de son erreur elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, horrifiée pendant que ses autres amies riaient sous cape."

"Bien Lily," dit Arabella en essayant d'étouffer un rire.

James fut surpris d'entendre la voix de Lily et la vit observer depuis la tour de Gryffondor. il souri.

"Hey, Evans je ne savais pas que tu m'admirais autant !"

Le visage de Lily rougit et le regarda furieusement. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, Potter, je voulais juste voir si tu t'améliorais !"

Ca ne plu pas du tout au gardien de l'équipe.

"Potter continues à pratiquer !" aboya-t-il. "Nous avons un match dans une semaine et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de parler aux autres maisons, spécialement aux Serdaigles." Il frémit.

"Non, c'est seulement Evans," dit James dédaigneusement. "Elle essayait de me donner quelques conseils de tirages pour le Souaffle. Stupide perfectionniste."

"Evans ? Comme Lily Evans ?" Le gardien sembla intéressé soudainement. "Et bien tu devrais l'écouter, tu progresserais sûrement, c'est une génie."

James roula les yeux. Pourquoi Lily était-elle si aimée ? Elle était pareille que lui et elle ne faisait pas de farces.

"Hé Potter. Tu nous passes le Souaffle, pour l'amour de dieu !" s'écria son camarade impatiemment.

James lança la balle rouge en direction du garçon et se dirigea vers les cerceaux. il était en place.

Son camarade lui envoya le Souaffle, James fit un de ses feintes et marqua facilement.

Leur gardien en fut heureux et le félicita durant l'entraînement entier au dégoût de Lily. Elle était déçu qu'aucun membres de l'équipe n'ait une rancune envers James.

Quand elle confia ceci à Remus et Sirius les deux meilleurs amis de James ils rirent de sa tête à son plus grand déplaisir.

"Ne sois pas si rancunière Flower," dit Sirius en roulant les yeux. "Jamesie devait faire une feinte au gardien de Gryffondor. C'était superbe non ?"

"Mais enfin..." Lily ne trouvait aucun bon argument et souffla d'indignation.

Remus essaya de la réconforter ce qui diminua légèrement sa colère.

"En plus Lily, c'est une stratégie secrète qui explique pourquoi notre équipe est la meilleure," dit-il avec confiance. "Nos feintes sont travaillées avec beaucoup d'entraînements et les autre maisons n'arrivent pas à les refaire ou à les détecter pourtant..."

"C'est parce qu'ils sont beaucoup plus bêtes," ricana Sirius.

Lily était affolée par leur réponse, elle n'avait pas idée de ce qu'étaient une feinte.

Elle demanda à Arabella ce que c'était et elle regretta presque immédiatement que ces mots soient sortis de sa bouche.

"Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une feinte ?" caqueta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux à force de rire. "Oh Lily, je savais que tu étais nulle en Quidditch mais pas à ce point !"

Elle continua de rire toute la journée en faisant l'impatience et l'embarras de Lily.

"Et bien ce n'est pas ma faute," se défendit Lily en s'affalant dans un fauteuil. "je veux dire que je suis bonne quand il s'agit de cour et sans aucune expérience quand il s'agit de Quidditch."

Elle n'avait pas remarquer un certain garçon aux cheveux noirs qui arrivait derrière son divan.

"Bouh !" cria James.

"Argh !" cria Lily ses yeux s'élargissant. Quand elle vit qui c'était ses yeux se rétrécirent et elle lui jeta un regard furieux.

"Que veux-tu obtenir de moi James Potter ?" exigea-t-elle furieusement.

"Que tu sortes avec moi," était la simple réponse de James.

"Pas avant de mourir !"

"Oh ? Je pensais que la réponse serait 'Je ne sortirais pas avec toi avant de le faire avec le calmar géant.'"

La plupart des gens auraient préféré mourir que de mettre Lily Evans en colère, mais il n'était pas comme la plupart des gens. Il avait décidé de courir ce risque, qui était mineur. 

Lily le gifla sur le visage, où une marque rouge apparut presque instantanément. Elle prit son sac qui était posé au pied du lit et sortit de la tour de gryffondor en laissant James tout étourdi.

James était endommagé. Il n'avait jamais voulu fâché Lily et il était incapable de comprendre pourquoi elle le détestait autant. Il pensait qu'il avait changé. il était gentil avec tout le monde sauf les gens qui l'ennuyaient, pourquoi était-elle comme ça ? Il avait arrêté de paradé sauf après le Quidditch ou paradé un minimum était obligatoire. Il avait arrêté de sortir avec plein de filles et il avait largué Deanna Jackson bien qu'il ne sorte pas officiellement avec elle. Il continuait cependant à appeler Lily 'Evans' car elle l'appelait 'Potter'. Sur quelques autres points James Henry Potter pensait qu'il s'était améliorer depuis le mois précédent. Mais cela satisfaisait-il Lily ? Non.

Sirius ne l'aidait pas vraiment pour son problème pour le projet sortir-avec-Lily-Evans-avec-James-Potter. Bien qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis et chef en second, il avait proposé d'épier Lily pour lui mais ça avait eut des effets désastreux.

Ensuite James avait essayer de trouver du soutien chez Remus seulement il s'averrait pire que Sirius. Remus lui avait dit très sagement qu'il devait arrêter d'essayer d'impressionner Lily et essayer de se racheter comme une bonne personne avec de bonne intentions et une bonne intégrité. James avait réfléchit sur les mots de Remus et en avait conclu que son ami ne comprenait pas son besoin d'impressionner Lily... mais d'autre part il ne comprenait pas tout.

Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de demander à Peter. En premier sa ruinerait sa réputation de demander de l'aide à Peter. C'était d'habitude l'inverse, c'était Peter qui demandait toujours conseil à James pour l'aider pour les examens et les devoirs de potions. Et en plus il doutait que Peter soit perspicace et qu'il serait de conseil encore pire que Sirius et Remus, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Donc James décida de ne pas agir pour l'instant.

"James, attrape le Souaffle !" cria Jonhson, un des poursuiveurs de Gryffondor.

James s'en empara, fit plusieurs looping entre les Serdaigles et aperçu le gardien Bradley Kingston. Il pensait à tirer mais chercha une feinte car Bradley Kingston était un gardien remarquable. James fit la plus compliquée des feintes qu'il connaissait et tira facilement le souaffle dans le cercle gauche. Les acclamations des Gryffondors furent entendu à des kilomètre à la ronde.

"Il est si rêveur," dit une deuxième année à son amie. "Je voudrais tant qu'il sorte avec moi."

"J'ai entendu qu'il aimait Lily Evans," soupira son ami. "J'aimerais être à sa place. Mai on dit qu'elle le déteste. Lily est si jolie et intelligente qu'elle peut avoir n'importe quel gars à ses pieds."

Lily heureusement n'entendait pas cela, car elle était elle aussi absorbée par le match. Bien qu'elle ne comprenne rien au quidditch elle connaissait les règles principales et soutenait intensément Gryffondor. S'ils battaient Serdaigles et Serpentards il auraient sûrement la coupe de Quidditch et même la soupe des 4 maisons, comme les trois années précédentes.

Violette remarqua l'agitation de son amie. "Impressionner par la petite feinte de James pas vrai ?" la taquina-t-elle. 

Lily rougi. "Arrête, Vi." Mais ses joues rougissaient de plaisir.

"James te regarde Lily," chuchota Jennifer en riant nerveusement avec Arabella et Remus. "C'est si romantique."

"jen," l'avertit Lily. "Je n'ai pas ce genre de sentiment pour James Potter ; il est un insupportable idiot."

"Et bien on a tous nos défauts," dit Arabella en hochant la tête quand Jennifer lui dit ce qui était arrivé. "C'est une maladie appelée cécité."

"Et Black a un succès étonnant en envoyant le cognard à Davy !" cria le commentateur. "C'est une manière de montrer son intelligence de la part de Black !"

Sirius sourit à ce commentaire manquant de peu le cognard renvoyé par vengeance.

"Sirius !" suffoqua le fan-club et ses ex-copines. Arabella roula les yeux.

"Il et parfaitement populaire auprès de ces dames," médita Jennifer.

"Bien sûr," consentit Remus, amusé. "Sirius a toujours été tombeur de ces dames..."

"Sauf pour traiter les ex-copines," claqua Arabella. Elle était d'une humeur irritable en ce moment.

"Oh... Euh... c'est vrai," dit Remus étonnée par l'explosion de la jeune fille.

"ET BRACH ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE 200 À 60 !"hurla le commentateur en sautant dans tous les sens avec agitation.

Tous les gryffondors se levaient joyeux et sauvagement. Ils coururent jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch pour embrasser les membres de l'équipe, à savoir, James Potter et Sirius Black.

"Nous avons encore gagné," murmura distinctement Lily alors que beaucoup de filles défaillaient alors que les deux joueur les embrassaient.

"Beau spectacle camarade !" cria Remus oubliant on comportement normalement réservé. "Belle feinte James ! Beau succès Sirius !"

James et Sirius se contentèrent de rire tout bas du comportement insolite de leur ami.

"Alors, Lily," dit James en se penchant contre son balai avec désinvolture. "Qu'as tu pensé de ma feinte ?"

"C'était satisfaisant," dit Lily bien qu'elle était plutôt stupéfiée et impressionnée par cela.

"Oh, Lily, ne mens pas," dit Jennifer pour la taquiner. Elle dit à James, "Elle a adoré."

"je ne l'ai pas fait !" s'écria chaudement Lily. "Je veux dire, je n'ai pas dit..."

"Oh cool Lily flower," la calma Sirius. "Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver autant et si vite."

"Mais..."

"Respire à fond maintenant."

"Je n'ai pas dit que c'était mal, j'ai dit que c'était normal."

"Oublie toutes inquiétudes."

"Sirius, ferme-la," claqua Lily avec frustration.

Sirius et James riaient sous cape de Lily et même Remus sourit légèrement.

"Idiot," marmonna-t-elle dans un souffle.

"Maintenant, maintenant, Lily, ne mens pas," dit Sirius sérieusement.

"Oh, non Sirius je ne te mens pas," se moqua Lily. "Vraiment vas te faire fou." Elle s'arrêta. "Espèce d'idiot."

"Quoi ?" la taquina James. "Trop bonne pour jurer ?"

"Ouais Potter. Jurer est bon pour les faibles qui ne se contrôlent pas."

"hein ?" Sirius était étonné et se gratta la tête. Pas de surprise, Sirius était toujours étonné d'une chose ou d'une autre.

"Oui Sirius, on sait que tu es étonné," dit Remus doucement. "ne bosse pas trop pour l'instant."

Tout le monde rit sauf Arabella qui semblait indigner.

"il n'est pas que bête !" s'écria-t-elle, offensée. "Parfois, il est le meilleur élève de l'école."

Lily et James remarquèrent que Arabella ne parlait jamais de Sirius par son nom elle disait juste il.

"Maintenant tu me parles ?" dit Sirius aigrement. "Alors que j'ai essayé à peu près 100 fois de t'oublier depuis le début de l'année."

Arabella devint rouge. "Bien, de toute façon tu es pourri," dit elle en élevant légèrement la voix.

"Ah ouais ? Que dirais-tu si je disais que je t'aime toujours ?"

Il y eut un silence étrange. Les acclamations des Gryffondors paraissaient étouffées. Arabella ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et Sirius rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit mais tous les autres surtout James et Lily souriaient sciemment.

"E-excuse moi ?" bégaya-t-elle.

Sirius devait être de sacrément mauvaise humeur car il continua. "Bella, je t'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup et je suis prêt à tout pour te dire que je t'aime. Mais mon bon point c'est que je sais que je te manque et que je n'aurais jamais du peloter Lori Paterson. je l'ai vu pendant une semaine car je suppose que mes hormones ont pris le dessus. Je ne suis pas sortit avec une fille parce que je pense tout le temps à toi."

Arabella le regarda furieusement. "Allô ? Sirius ? Tu peux aimé toutes les filles car on n'est plus ensemble. Tu ne t'inquiètes pas de moi et je ne te crois pas du tout. Le discours était agréable. Il m'a convaincu pendant presque une seconde." Elle se précipita vers le château sans un mot de plus.

Tout le monde dévisagea Sirius pour voir sa réaction. Mais il marmonna seulement "J'aurais du m'en douter." Il marcha lentement et d'un air découragé vers le château ne remarquant pas les regards amoureux de toutes les filles sur son passage. Il y avait seulement une fille pour lui et elle le détestait.

Les yeux de Lily se remplirent de larmes. "B-Bella..." Elle commença à sangloter.

James mit son bras autour d'elle. Pour une fois elle ne s'y opposa pas et elle pleura dans ses bras. Jennifer et Remus se regardèrent et Violette et Peter étaient complètement affolées parce qu'il s'était passé si rapidement.

"On rentre maintenant ?" demanda Jennifer doucement. Il y eut un murmure de consentement et ils se dirigèrent tous vers le château, l'euphorie d'avoir gagner le match ayant été oubliée.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Arabella bouda dans le dortoir des 4° année des filles pendant toute la journée sauf pendant les heures de cours. Ses trois amies avaient essayées de parler avec elle mais elle les avait ignorées. Pourquoi parler à ses amies quand elle ne voulait pas sortir avec le garçon qu'elle aimait car elle avait peur qu'il brise encore son cœur. La vie n'était pas joyeuse pour Arabella Figg. Elle avait songé de demander à Dumbledore de la changer en Moldu ou en Cracmol, ainsi elle pourrait habiter dans le Surrey avec une troupe de chat, l'aimant, la blessant... Bella doutait fortement que Dumbledore accepte et elle l'avait demander dans le couloir à MacGonagall.

Bella avait reçu un regard plus qu'étonné sévère de la part de MacGonagall. Évidemment elle ne comprenait pas les sentiments de Arabella donc l'idée de lui lancer un sort comme ça la révulsait.

Quand elle se fit consoler enfin par ses amies elles furent alarmées par le fait qu'elle veuille devenir Moldu ou Cracmol. Ou du moins Jennifer et Violette étaient alarmées, et Lily restait silencieuse. Cette dernière pensait que sa meilleure amie était très très bizarre en ce moment.

"MacGonagall m'a regardé comme si j'étai un insecte," leur confia Arabella, fronçant les sourcils. "je ne sais pas pourquoi."

Lily éclata de rire. "Oh mon dieu Bella, c'est la chose la plus drôle que j'ai jamais entendu !" s'écria Lily en pleurant de rire.

"Euh..." Arabella la regarda presque vexée. Pour elle c'était une idée normale mais elle n'entrait pas tout à fait dans les normes de normale. 

Lily essuya ses yeux. "Je veux dire, vraiment Bella, peu de gens à 14 veulent devenir Moldu ou Cracmol et habiter avec des chats toutes leurs vies. Tu peux imaginer l'humour la-dedans."

Arabella y pensa. Et bien c'était un peu bizarre. Soudain elle s'imagina dix an de plus, trébuchant sur la queue d'un chat et se cassant la jambe, ce qui la ferait utilisé des béquilles pour marcher pendant un mois Elle roula par terre, prise d'une véritable crise de nerfs et elle fut rapidement rejoint par Lily, Jennifer et Violette.

Quand les Maraudeurs arrivèrent dans le dortoir des filles pour les divertir un peu, ils furent étonnées et alarmée de voir les quatre filles de Gryffondor riant de Dieu sait quoi. Ils se dévisagèrent.

Lily fut la première à retrouver son calme. "Oh... Euh... Salut."

"Salut Lily," dit James en la dévisageant, un sourcil haussé.

"Salut... James. Tu sais... Bella... vient... d'avoir... l'idée... la... plus... hilarante... que... jamais."

"Vraiment ? " dit Sirius sarcastiquement. "Eclaires-nous s'il te plaît."

Ainsi Lily se redressa pour parler aux garçons de l'idée de Arabella. Sirius et James riaient aussi. Remus riait tout bas. Peter souriait comme un idiot (qu'il est). Au bout de 5 minutes ils s'étaient calmés et avaient décidé de faire une bataille explosive. Cependant les filles et les Maraudeurs sauf Arabella et Sirius traçaient des plans pour les remettre ensemble de nouveau.

"Je dis," dit Jennifer, "que nous devrions refaire le coup du placard à l'ancienne. Ils ne sont quand même pas si têtus et idiots."

"Mais ça a planté la première fois," se lamenta James.

"Ferme la Potter," claqua Lily.

"Mon nom est James."

"Et bien j'aime bien mieux t'appeler Potter."

"Et bien tu sais quoi ? Tu as seulement..."

"Allô ?" Remus regarda furieusement son ami. "Nous devons essayer d'aider Bella et Sirius ici."

"Oh... C'est vrai."

"Je pense que nous devons utiliser la Tour d'Astronomie," dit Lily, se yeux brillants de malice. "Je veux dire, il a marché pour Jenny et Remus."

"Mais c'était seulement une seule fois," s'opposa Jennifer en rougissant.

James souri. "je pense que nous devons trouver un nouveau plan Evans. Après tout, Figg était celle qui a proposé le plan de la Tour d'Astronomie en premier lieu."

"je suppose..." Lily fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi James devait-il toujours avoir raison ?

"Regardez, je pense que nous devrions obliger Sirius à secourir Bella, pour faire passer Sirius comme un héros," dit Remus. Comme personne ne l'interrompait, il continua. "je veux dire, James, toi et Sirius vous faites toujours confiance. Je propose que nous disions à Sirius que Arabella est en danger ou quelque chose comme ça et il ira la secourir bien sûr. Pas vrai ?"

"Ca vaut le coup," dit Violette en souriant légèrement. "Mais que se passera-t-il si Sirius pense qu'on se moque et qu'il ne s'inquiètes pas que va-t-il arriver à Bella ?"

Remus souri. "Ah, c'est la partie la plus radicale de l'histoire, Vi, mon amie..."

"Et," fini rapidement James en respirant. "Je pense que les centaures sont entrain d'étrangler Bella maintenant..."

"Attends une minute," l'interrompit Sirius en fronçant le sourcils. "je ne suis pas stupide, tu sais. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas l'aider toi au lieu de me demander à moi ? Pourquoi suis-je si spécial ?" Il leur jeta à tous un regard méfiant.

Tout le monde regarda Violette qui avait un air de 'je vous l'avait bien dit' sur le visage.

Lily prit un air maussade. "Sirius Black, tu ne peux pas aller simplement aller l'aider, pour l'amour de Dieu."

Sirius soupira. "Très bien. Laissez moi mettre ma cape."

" Tu vois ? Je t'avais pas dit que ça marcherait ?" demanda Remus, ayant un regard suffisant.

Violette roula les yeux. "Oh, s'il te plaît. Il découvrira que c'est un canular à tout instant maintenant."

Juste après un hurlement retenti à travers tout le château qui surprit tout le monde. 

"LILY ET JAMES POTTER, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ESSAYEZ DE FAIRE ENSEMBLE ? VOUS, VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS QU'ON ESSAYE DE VOUS REUNIR !"

Violette leur rejeta un regard qui disait clairement 'je vous l'avais dit'.

"Ca suffit," chuchota James.

"Il est temps," consenti James.

Quelques personnes dans la salle commune riaient sous cape, et Deanna regardait d'un air assassin Lily et marmonnait, "voleur de copain"

Lily roula les yeux. "Ton ex-copine est jalouse, Potter."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Sirius est stupide, nous a appelé 'Lily et James Potter', cet idiot est..."

James ri tout bas. "Ne sois pas rude avec mon meilleur ami, Evans. Je peux comprendre pourquoi il a pensé que nous essayions de le remettre avec Bella."

"je ne peux pas."

"Et bien nous avons réuni la plupart de nos amis. Remarque nous travaillons bien ensemble... la plupart du temps."

Lily réfléchit et se rendit compta qu'il avait raison. Ca alors. Elle détestait James quand il avait raison.

"Ils doivent me faire Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor l'année prochaine," dit James un peu plus tard.

"Pourquoi ? Tu ne fais pas assez le m'as-tu-vu ?"

James la regarda avec colère. "Pourquoi penses-tu toujours que je parade Evans ? Je mérite d'être capitaine ! je veux dire, j'ai travaillé dur sur la planification de stratégies avec notre cher capitaine, Dubois, c'est..."

"Potter, as-tu pensé que peut-être quelqu'un méritait autant la place de capitaine ? Pourquoi devrais-tu être capitaine quand il y en a d'autre qui sont aussi capable que toi ?"

"Hé je travaille plus dur que les autres membres..."

"Comment le sais-tu ?" demanda impertinemment Lily.

Il y eut un silence qui suivit. Le reste de leurs amis se regardèrent, en secouant la tête, comme Lily et James continuait de se chamailler.

"5 points en moins à Gryffondor, Evans," claqua Hurst, comme ils s'asseyaient dans leur cours de potions de lundi après midi.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Lily alarmée.

"Vous êtes une insupportable miss je sais tout encore. Peut-être laisseriez-vous Monsieur Rogue répondre à ces questions en paradant."

Les Serpentards riaient sous cape, et Lily reçut les regards extrêmement compatissant des Gryffondors.

"Que Hurst est stupide," marmonna Sirius. "Lily se sent si mal devant tous ces Serpentards..."

"Et bien maintenant Evans sait vraiment qu'elle parade," dit James d'un air arrogant.

Sirius le regarda d'un air étonné. "Lily ne parade pas. Elle connaît les réponses aux questions que Hurst nous pose."

"Mais elle agite son bras vers le ciel entre la vie et l'amour."

"je pense que c'est un peu radical James," dit Remus amusé.

"Et là-bas, vous aimeriez partagez quelque chose avec nous. Potter ? Black ? Lupin ?"

Les trois maraudeur se redressèrent et firent des visages innocents. "Bien sûr que non professeur."

Hurst ricana mais ne dit rien d'autre à part, "Retenue. Pour tous les trois."

"Quoi ?" s'insurgea Sirius avec horreur. "Nous n'avons rien fait !"

"Ha, une histoire peu probable, Black. Retenue, Huit heures ce soir dans mon bureau. Vous allez rangez et nettoyez tout mon matériel..."

James grogna intérieurement. Être dans le bureau de Hurst pour nettoyez et rangez ses ingrédients après dîner était une mauvaise nuit à passer pour un lundi. Après tout ils auraient pu explorer l'école sous sa cape d'invisibilité. 

Lily grimaça. Potter, humilié devant toute la classe.

"Il y quelque chose qui vous amuse Evans ?" claqua Hurst, arrêtant soudain son discours sur la préparation le la potion de confusion

Elle fut surprise et négligea les commentaires des Serpentards et de James. "Pas du tout professeur Hurst," dit-elle innocemment.

"Evans vous rejoindrez Potter, Black et Lupin en retenu ce soir."

"Quoi ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela !" cria Lily. Elle avait maintenu un dossier immaculé de retenues et d'absences. C'était entièrement la faute de Potter.

"En effet je peux Miss Evans," dit Hurst avec un sourire sinistre. Les Serpentards rugissaient de rire. 4 Gryffondors obtenant une retenue ! Brillant Hurst !

Lily fumaient à la fin du cours et couru presque jusqu'en Défense contre les Forces du Mal au milieu des premières et deuxième année qui allaient an botanique et en métamorphose.

"Désolée," marmonna-t-elle en se cognant à un troisième année.

"Hé Lily, attend !" l'appela Sirius en traînant James et Remus derrière elle. "Ca alors cette fille coure rapidement..."

"Pour probablement pleurer parce qu'elle a eut une retenue," dit James dédaigneusement. "La parfaite Evans."

"C'est un peu dur, James," dit Remus, fronçant les sourcils. "Je veux dire, elle ne faisait que sourire. Est-ce un tel crime ?"

"Techniquement Remus pour Hurst oui."

Le professeur Wickham ouvrait son manuel lorsque Lily entra en trombe, bousculant presque le professeur et en posant brutalement son sac sur la table. Wickham fut étonné.

"Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose Lily ?"

"Oh, non, professeur," dit Lily sans le regarder. "Ce n'est pas un bon jour juste."

"Vous aimeriez en parler ?" demanda le jeune sorcier compatissant.

"Non, non, ça va bien." Lily ne le regardait toujours pas.

Les Maraudeurs prirent les places derrière Lily pour avoir plus de détails. Mais elle fit comme si rien ne s'était passé, en prenant ses notes consciencieusement.

"Tu vas bien Lily ?" demanda Arabella lorsque le cour fut prêt à commencer.

"je suis bien."

"C'était méchant de Hurst de te donner ta première retenue. On lui fera une farce ?"

Lily sourit faiblement. "Non laissons ce crétin, nous le ferons la dernière semaine de cours."

Lorsque les Maraudeurs entendirent le mot farce ils arrêtèrent d'écouter le discours sur les impardonnables de la part de Wickham et ils dressèrent l'oreille dans leur direction.

"Elles planifient quelque chose !" dit Sirius avec agitation. "Si seulement on pouvait..."

"On devrait prendre des notes, Sirius," claqua Remus en regardant Wickham, l'admiration brillant dans ses yeux. "Avada Kedrava est le sortilège de la mort qui..." Il continuait de marmonner des choses sans importance.

"Wickham est si ennuyeux," dit James, ses paupières se baissant doucement. "je veux dire il est cool et tout mais ses cours sont soporifiques."

"C'est intéressant," dit Remus pratiquement, ses yeux gris s'élargissant à propos de quelque chose qu'avait dit Wickham et recommença à marmonner. "Le sort d'imperium ne peut être contrôler que par certains de sorciers et sorcières, comme les Aurors..."

James avait commencé à prendre des notes comme Remus, mais Sirius n'en était pas du tout intéressé. Il s'endormit rapidement en quelques minutes sa tête écrasant son parchemin et sa plume d'oie sur sa table, ses cheveux pardessus sa bouteille d'encre.

"Monsieur Black," dit Wickhman d'un ton amusé. "Vous pourriez vous joindre à nous ?"

Remus rougit et tapa son ami avec son coude. Sirius se réveilla à moitié des empreintes sur son visages.

"Ow ! Que diable Remus..."

La classe explosa de rire et Sirius rougit en les regardant penaudement.

"Oh désolé, professeur, ça n'arrivera plus."

"Je suis sûr que je peux me fier à vous pour une prochaine fois, Sirius," dit Wickhman en essayant de ne pas rire.

Lily, Jennifer et Violette riaient nerveusement, Arabella renifla indignée.

"Idiot stupide," dit elle méprisante.

"Pourriez vous nous dire pourquoi vous dormiez monsieur Black ?" continua Wickhman. Il n'était pas fâché du tout mais simplement curieux du comportement de Sirius.

"Oh !" Sirius regarda autour de lui mais ses amis évitèrent de croiser son regard pour ne pas rire.

"Et bien vous voyez, Peter -Il pointa du doigt son ami en face de lui- chantait une berceuse."

Tout le monde riait et Sirius souriait et continua sérieusement.

"Alors Peter chantait une berceuse et j'ai de suite pensé à des lapins roses sautant par dessus ne barrière. Alors il y en a eut un qui ne put pas sauter et claqua -Il fit un geste avec son poing et sa main pour le montrer- la clôture et mourut. L'autre lapin était très triste et sa maman et son papa pleurait. Oh et es ex-petites copines étaient tristes aussi mais l'une d'elle commença à rire en parlant de vengeance."

La salle de classe entière avait une crise de nerfs, tout le monde se roulait par terre de rire, sauf Wickhman qui souriait, amusé. 

"Ah, je vois Monsieur Black. J'imagine que c'est vraiment arrivé Sirius."

"Oh, oui," dit Sirius en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

"Très bien, la classe est terminée."

"Sirius tu es un génie quand il s'agit de faire terminer le cours plus tôt," admis James encore rouge à force d'avoir ri.

"Tout à fait," consentit Remus en riant tout bas.

"Oh Sirius tu devrais faire cela plus souvent !" s'écria Jennifer en essuyant ses yeux. "C'était hilarant je te dis..."

"Oh, et bien je suis un génie, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Sirius en souriant modestement.

Le dîner passa rapidement et bientôt Lily, James, Remus, et Sirius se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Hurst pour leur retenue.

"Je ne peux toujours pas croire que j'ai eut une retenue !" gémit Lily. "Ca va être inscrit sur mon dossier et ma mère et mon père seront si déçus." Elle les regarda sur le point de pleurer.

"Ce n'est pas grave," dit James doucement. "je veux dire nous avons tous reçu des centaines -Sirius et moi au moins Remus a atteint les 99 ce soir- et les enseignants ne nous déteste pas pour autant." Il sourit rapidement.

Lily soupira. "Tu sais, tu ne me fais vraiment pas me sentir mieux."

"Pourquoi ? Nous avons toujours les meilleurs notes aux examens."

"Ouais mais les professeurs ont une faible opinion de vous."

"Oh, c'est bon, Lily MacGonagall t'adore, pour l'amour de Dieu !" explosa James. "Et elle est la prof la plus strict de l'école... en plus de Hurst mais elle ne déteste pas les Serpentards, alors..."

"Vous êtes en retard. Encore dix points de moins pour Gryffondor," claqua Hurst méchamment alors qu'ils entraient dans son bureau. "Vous ne devriez pas errer dans les couloirs les enfants."

Les Maraudeurs le regardèrent furieusement, mais ils ne dirent rien. Il leur donna les instructions et ils commencèrent le nettoyage en s'organisant sans magie.

"Et bien je suppose que ce n'est pas si dure," admis Lily, en frottant rapidement et efficacement.

Les trois Maraudeurs la dévisagèrent.

"Comment fais-tu pour être si rapide ?" demanda Remus craintivement.

"je suis né Moldu et j'aide ma mère à faire ce genre de choses tout le temps," dit Lily d'un air détaché.

"Utiliser la magie est beaucoup plus facile," grogna James.

"Et bien ce n'est pas dure de faire cela avec de l'huile de coude pour une fois dans ta vie," dit Lily intelligemment.

"Mais nous avons l'habitude de faire de la magie puisque nous vivons avec."

"Et bien ce n'est pas ta faute car tu n'as pas de sang moldus dans les veines."

"Ca peut être un désavantage dans les moments de ce genre," admis James.

"Alors Potter, tu n'es plus aussi arrogant ?" demanda Lily en se moquant avec horreur. "Oh... le monde va changer d'un instant à l'autre."

"Oh ferme la Evans."

"J'admettais la vérité juste," dit Lily suffisamment.

Après une heure plus ou moins ennuyeuse, Hurst revint et ut stupéfié de trouver son bureau propre et en ordre.

"Et bien, je pense que vous en avez fait assez," dit-il en ricanant. "Je vais devoir vous faire revenir demain, car Evans a fait la majorité du travail lorsque je vous ai observé tous les trois à nettoyer."

"Crapaud miteux," marmonna Sirius en partant à la Tout de gryffondor.

Comme ils se dirigeaient au lit, James appela. "Lily ! je peux te parler une seconde."

"Bien sûr," dit Lily en ignorant Sirius qui lui faisait un clin d'œil.

James respira à fond. "Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé que tu ais eut une retenue aujourd'hui.."

"Hein ?" demanda Lily étonnée. "Je sais que c'était ma faute, car c'est nous qui l'avons eut en premier lieu."

Elle grogna. "Sans rancune Potter."

Son visage s'éclairci et il souri. James se pencha vers Lily et l'embrassa.

C'était comme des feux d'artifices quand ça arriva. Chaque partie du corps de Lily tremblait légèrement alors qu'elle répondait doucement aux demandes de James. Aucun d'eux ne comprit ce qui s'était passé. Les cheveux de Lily caressait James et elle avait sa main posé délicatement sur sa joue.

Alors James s'arrêta, hors d'haleine, et devint rouge foncé.

"Lily je suis désolé," chuchota-t-il et il couru jusqu'à son dortoir en laissant Lily en bas muette.

Elle médita sur le fait de l'embrasser alors qu'ils ne s'entendaient toujours pas. Mais comme Lily pensait au baiser elle courait. Elle avait adoré lorsque les lèvres de James avaient rencontré le siennes. Elle savait qua chaque partie de son corps réclamait encore avec inquiétude. Petit à petit Lily Evans tomberait lentement amoureuse de James Potter... tout comme ses amies l'avaient prédit.

A bientôt

Jennifer Evans


	16. Quatrième année : Partie IV

Quatrième année : Partie IV

Les quatrièmes années avaient beaucoup de devoirs durant les vacances de Pâques, pendant lesquelles aucun de Maraudeurs et des filles ne rentrèrent chez eux. Ils étaient tous dans la salle commune, en écrivant des essais et des notes, car les examens étaient dans moins de deux mois. la vie passait rapidement pour les deux groupes et ils savaient que l'année prochaine ils devraient décider de leur avenir.

"C'est si stupide," cria Jame en tapant du poing sur son manuel de Métamorphose intermédiaire. "Pourquoi doivent-ils donner autant de devoirs ?"

"Nos BUSE seront bientôt," l'harcela Lily en écrivant frénétiquement son essai d'histoire de la magie.

"Nous les passons l'année prochaine !" s'écria James incrédule. "je veux dire, que diable..."

Remus haussa les sourcils. "Vous devriez avoir une meilleure attitude Monsieur Potter," dit-il d'une voix à la MacGonagall. "Vous ne voudriez pas avoir encore une retenue, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Et la finale de Quidditch arrive bientôt," ajouta James comme si ça réglait le problème.

"Elle est dans plus d'un mois," dit lily vivement. "Pas la peine de t'inquiéter."

"Tu penses que tes stupides examens sont plus important que la finale de Quidditch," l'accusa-t-il an pointant le doigt vers elle.

Elle roula les yeux. "Et bien, évidemment, je ne suis pas une virtuose du Quidditch donc pourquoi devrais-je m'en inquiéter ? Bien sûr je voudrais que Gryffondor gagne la coupe, mais ce n'et pas garantie, depuis que les Serpentards trichent. Aux exmanens cependant ils n'ont pa cette possibilité."

"M'as-tu-vu."

"Pardon ?" s'indigna Lily. "je ne le suis pas."

"Je ne le suis pas," mima James.

"Ferme la potter !"

"Ferme la Evans !"

"Vous la boucler ?" rugi Sirius. "j'essaie de faire mes sortilèges."

"je les ferai pour toi," offrit gentiment Lly en lui faisant un sourire angélique.

Son visage s'éclaircit. "Vraiment ?"

"Non, je plaisantais seulement."

Ceci mit Sirius de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la journée.

Jennifer et Remus chuchotaient une conversation pendant que les autres les regardaient jalousement. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour avoir une relation saine sans trop de pelotage, contrairement aux autres, à savoir Sirius et Arabella qui étaient assis à l'opposé l'un de l'autre dans la salle commune. Pas trop saine ou entrain de se peloter.

"Ne ois pas trop dur avec nous, lily," dit Violette en observant James et Sirius qui faisait un essai sur les potions. "il ont besoin d'un pause. Tous ces devoirs remplissent leurs têtes. Nous ne sommes pas aussi intelligente que toi."

"Ouais Evans, écoute Vi," dit James en hochant la tête.

"Potter ?"

"Ouais ?"

"Ferme la !"

"Ouh, pas la peine d'hurler."

"Tu sais que j'essais de devenir préfète, pas vrai ?" demanda Lily.

"Euh, non. Pourquoi voudrais-tu donc faire une chose pareille ?" James était étonné.

"Et bien il parait que ça fait bien dans une demande d'emploi."

"Paraître bien ? Quel idée ! Etre un préfet ruinerai ma réputation de blagueur."

"Je suis d'accord avec cela," retentit la voix de Sirius à travers la pièce.

"Et bien c'est sûr," continua Lily sans y faire attention. "Je veux dire surtout si tu veux devenir auror."

James redressa la tête. Devenir Auror ? Les potter avaient toujours été une longue lignée d'Aurors, depuis la nuit des temps. Ses parents étaient Aurors, ses grands parents étaient Aurors, ses arrières grand parent étaient Aurors et ainsi de suite.

"Bien sûr que j'en serai un," dit-il avec confiance. "Ma famille a toujours été Auror aussi moin que je m'en souvienne !"

Lily le dévisagea. "Et bien tu devrais te préparer dès maintenant ! Tu prends une route très difficile."

"Pourquoi le devrais-je ?" demanda james paresseusement. "Nous sommes seulement en 4° annnée..."

"... Et on sort de Poudlard dans trois ans," claqua Lily en le coupant. "Tu dois penser à ton futur maintenant ! En plus je ne pense pas que tu puisses être Auror aussi facilement, Potter, juste parce que tu descends d'une lignée d'Auror. Tu dois recevoir un remarquable à ton BUSE de potions et même prendre en potion en sixième année.Et tu sais que la potion est une matière fondamentale pour les Aurors."

James hocha la tête. "La seule raison qui fait que nous soyons mauvais en potions c'est Hurst. Dumbledore fera peut-être quelque chose contre son attitude envers tout le monde sauf les Serpentards."

Remus soupira. "Vraiment, les gars vous ne pouvez pas la boucler comme dirait Sirius, j'essai de faire mon essai pour Wickham..."

"Oh je t'en pris Remus, tu n'as même pas besoin de te concentrer pour cela. Tu connais tous ses discours par coeur."

Remus rougi mais ne dit rien.

Ni Lily, ni James ne mentionnèrent leur baiser arrivé depuis deux mois. Ils avaient supposé que ça venaient de leurs hormones qui faisaient des heures supplémentaires et parce que la tension entre les gens pouvaient faire des choses imprévues. Ils avaient oublier ce qui était arrivé et continuaient de se disputer en faisant trembler la tour de gryffondor. Oui les choses étaient retournées à la normale pour James et Lily.

"Alors, Lily," commença James en espérant prendre une voix désinvolte. "Que va-tu faire pendant l'été ?"

Lily réfléchit un moment. "Et bien je n'ai vraiment pas d'idées..."

"Tu peux venir chez moi pendant l'été," dit-il rapidement.

Elle heussa les sourcils. "Vraiment ? Bien que nous nous détestons mutuellement ?"

Les yeux de James plaidaient pour lui. "Oh, s'il te plaît Lily ? En plus ma mère m'a déjà envoyé une lettre demandant à ce que mes amis viennent à la maison pour l'été."

"Oh vraiment ? Et quand donc ?"

"Il y a quelques semaines. Je pense que Souaffle l'a fait exprès, car il est parti une nuit et il est revenu trois jours plus tard avec la lettre de maman."

"Souaffle ?" grogna Lily. "Tu as appelé ton hibou Souaffle ?"

"Hé ! je ne suis pas Pouruiveur pour rien !" s'indigna James.

"Obsédé du Quidditch," marmonna-t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

"Oh, rien."

"Si tu penses que je suis bizarre," continua-t-il en reniflant, "tu devrais savoir que Sirius a appelé son hibou Cognard."

Lily ri. "Oh mon dieu, les garçons et le quidditch. C'est incurable en effet."

"Le quidditch est la vie," dit james solennellement.

"Tu es sérieuse ?"

"Non, c'est lui," dit-il en pointant du doigt un garçon aux cheveux noirs, penché sur un bout de parchemin.

Elle roula les yeux. "Comme c'est drôle."

"Tu as fait quelque chose à Rogue aujourd'hui ?" demanda soudaiin Arabella. 

James souri penaudement. "pourquoi ma chère Figgy ferais-je une chose pareille à Severus ?"

Lily pouvat voir sa mâchoire tiqué légèrement. 

"Oh, s'il te plaît," dit Arabella en grognant. "je viens de le voir avec les cheveux violets, un nez crochu et de pieds de la taille d'un troll." Elle haussa un sourcil curieusement.

"Il devait être puni," maromnna Sirius de la table.

"Quoi ?" Arabella le regarda fixement.

"Ouais il a commencé à insulter ma famille."

"Mais je pensais que tu n'aimais pas ta..."

"Je n'aime pas ma famille... Je la méprise en fait. Mais c'est quand même ma famille, tu sais ? Et en plus il dirige ses insultes vers Andromède qui est ma cousine préférée."

Lily se souvint vaguement d'avoir vu Sirius avec une jeune fille avec des cheveux bruns épais, des yeux bruns, et un insigne de préfet de Gryffondor épinglé l'année dernière sur sa poitrine. Elle était gentille et drôle et Lily l'avait beaucoup aimée. Andromège était en septième année et elle allait quitté Poudlard cette année, comme Sirius l'avait fait remarquer. Sirius avait un ton de peur et de fierté en parlant d'elle qui était la préfète en chef.

"Elle est agréable," dit Violette. "Elle est vraiment une bonne préfète en chef, organisant des évènements spéciaux et tout."

"Ouais," dit Sirius brièvement. "Nita a un besoin urgent de voler un peu. Ted pense que c'est un prodige un peu limité."

"Nita ?" questionna Remus en quittant avec regret son essai."

"Oh, le nom de mon animal familier," dit-il vaguement.

Lily souri. "Alors... james t'a parlé de ses projets pour cet été ?"

"Qu'a-t-il préparé ?" demandèrent-ils tous.

Elle regarda d'un air accusateur James qui haussa les épaules.

"hé tu es la première à qui je l'ai dit."

"Oh, vraiment ? J'en suis très flattée."

"Alors ?" demanda impatiemment Sirius. "Continues de parler James !"

"ma mère vous invite tous à la maison pour l'été," dit James. "Elle a demandé une réponse le plus rapidement possible."

"Et bien sûr que nous allons venir !" cria jennifer qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début.

"ma mère nous a inviété aussi pour tout l'été," dit Violette tiidement. "Euh, James peut-être pourrions nous faire moitié-moitié ?"

"Cool !" s'écria James avec enthousiasme. "j'adorerais rencontrer tes parents."

"Merci..." Violette rougi d'embarras.

"C'est un bon plan," approuva Arabella. "Vi, James, allez dire à vos parents que nous serions heureux de venir et remerciez les aussi."

Seulement les choses devenaient amicales entre james et Lily et entre Sirius et Arabella une voix bruyante rugit à travers la salle commune, en surprenant tout le monde.

"Potter ! Black ! Où étiez-vous ? Entrainement de Quidditch ! Maintenant !" C'était la voix aigüe de Dubois comme il scrutait la salle commune.

Sirius grogna. James soupira.

"Oh, calme-toi Dubois, on a droit à ue pause non ?" plaida le premier. "Je veux dire, pauvre Georgie -il pointa l'attrapeur du pouce- il s'est presque cassé le cou au dernier entrainement"

"Ca c'est parce que tu leur as envoyé un cognard, Black," claqua Dubois. "Et toi Potter, tu veux te plaindre comme ton ami ?"

"Oh, non, Capitaine," dit james en souriant doucement. "Pourquoi donc le ferais-je ? J'adore absolument m'entrainer au Quidditch. je veux dire que je vis pratiquement pour le Quidditch."

"Bon, bon." Dubois paraissait satisfait et rayonnait à son poursuiveur. Il hocha la tête à Lily et dit, "Evans."

"Dubois," reconnu Lily.

"Tu a donné un bon conseil à Potter, Evans. Maintenant il joue vraiment en équipe."

A l'arrière plan, James devint cramoisi et parti rapidement de la tour de gryffondor avec son balai en direction du terrain de quidditch.

"Je t'en pris," dit Lily étonnée.

"Oui. Et bien Potter nous... où est-il ? Le pauvre gars a déjà du partit au terrain de Quidditch. Quel idiot." Dubois lui fit un sourire amical et partit en trainant un Sirius un peu résistant derrière lui.

"C'était... intéressant," commenta Remus, alors qu'ils partaient.

"Pauvres gars," dit Peter avec sympathie. "j'ai rencontré Dubois une fois et.... ce n'était vraiment pas un bon jour."

Tout le monde recula en imaginant ce qui s'était passé pendant que Peter se convulsait à ce souvenir.

"Dubois a toujours été un peu amoureux du Quidditch," dit Remus pour l'excuser. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est dans son sang, peut-être. Son père était capitaine et sa mère jouait elle aussi... en tant que poursuiveuse," ajouta-t-il.

"Quand même planifions l'été," dit Arabella hâtivement.

"Nous ne pouvons pas," objecta jennifer. "James n'est pas là."

"Oh, c'est vrai."

"Jouons à Conséquence ou vérité," dit lily avec agitation.

Tout le monde grogna et jennifer dit, "Ca ne sera pas drôle car james et Sirius ne sont pas ici. Nou pourrions pas faire embrasser Lily ou Arabella avec respectivement james et Sirius."

Les deux filles mentionnées grimacèrent à leurs amies, pendant que Violette étouffa un petit rire nerveux.

"une partie d'échecs ?" suggéra Remus.

"Remus tu veux toujours jouez aux échecs," dit Arabella en roulant les yeux.

"C'est parce qu'il gagne toujours," ajouta jennifer en s'approchant de la perfection.

"moi je dis que nous devrions regarder l'entrainement de Quidditch," dit Lily, fatigué d'entendre ses amis se disputer.

Le visage de Peter s'éclairci. Evidemment il ne voulait pas les entendre argumenter plus longtemps (il est si stupide.)

Ils sortirent tous pour aller voir l'entrainement de l'équipe de quidditch de gryffondor. Dubois, voyant que les membres de son équipe les regardaient avec un oeuil anxieux, les firent travailler encore plus, voulant impressionner ses camarades de Gryffondor.

"Dubois !" cria James en se saisissant les bras. "Laisse nous une pause. Mes bras sont sur le point de se casser et de tomber."

"Ah ne sois pas pénible, Potter," cria Dubois.

Sirius roula les yeux et s'empara de la batte de Cassia Newman (l'autre batteuse) et envoya un cognard qui survola la forêt interdite.

Cassia lui sourit d'un air enfantin. "Joli, Black."

"Oh ! Black ! Tu as manqué ma tête de peu !" s'écria Eté Volga un autre Poursuiveur dont la balle noire avait rater la tête.

"Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès Eté," s'excusa Sirius en rougissant. James grimaça.

"Black, cesse de faire l'idiot," hurla Dubois. "Nous voulons donner une bonne image de l'équipe à nos camarades de Gryffondors..." il examina l'endroit où les Maraudeurs et les filles étaient installées.

Sirius les regarda et ses yeux s'élargirent. "Dubois ! pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt ! J'aurais travailler plus dur si j'avais su que de gens nous regardait ! hé il y a Peter et Remus, James. Hé les gars !" Il s'agita.

Lily grogna en s'en apercevant. "Regardez, Sirius s'est enfin rendu compte qu'on était là depuis 15 minutes."

"Ca a toujours été un cas insolite," dit Jennifer hochant la tête en signe d'accord et en grimaçant.

"Pauvre gosse," ajouta Remus.

"Newman et Black, revenez sur terre !" cria Dubois. "Nous avons la finale dans une semaine, alors arrêtez de faire les idiots !"

"Désolé capitaine," dit Cassia, souriante, comme elle faisait un geste en direction de Lily, Jennifer, Arabella et Violette. "Nous étions juste en train de nous... amuser."

"Ouais et bien..." Dubois se perdit dans le lointain en secouant la tête. "Arrête de lui faire les yeux doux." il lui sourit tendrement.

La mâchoire de Sirius tomba. "Vous sortez ensemble ?" demanda-t-il en dissimulant un sourire.

"Euh, si on veut," dit Dubois menaçamment.

"Nous le faisons," confirma Cassia en embrassant Dubois devant l'équipe.

Jason Dubois était un gardien très rouge pendant le reste de l'entrainement.

"Je ne peux pas croire que quelqu'un puisse séduire Dubois," dit Arabella avec crainte, après l'entrainement.

"Ouais," dit Sirius grimaçant calmement à la nouvelle. "il a été jaloux quand j'ai pris la batte de Cassia."

"Dubois est capable d'être jaloux ?" dit Lily, ses yeux s'élargissant. "En dehors du Quidditch je ne pensais pas qu'il s'intéressait à autre chose ou à quelqu'un d'autre."

"oh, Dubois est-raide-dingue-à-en-tomber de Cassia," dit james s'un ton détâché. "C'est si voyant, il sort avec elle depuis un mois."

"Tu sais ça depuis le début et tu ne m'as rien dit ?" demanda curieusement Sirius, boudant. "Pour tout savoir il suffit de demander des nouvelles à Rita Skeeter, une deuxième année de Poufsouffle."

"Et... bien... euh." James rougi. Une fois en revenant d'entrainement j'ai vu accidentellement Dubois et Cassia se peloter derrière son casier. Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire."

"Tu peux garder un secret ?" demanda sceptiquement Lily.

Remus grogna. "Tu sais qu'il l'a fait seulement pour rester dans l'équipe."

"Hé qu'est-il arriver à notre serment de Maraudeur ?" s'écria james indigné.

"il est parti," fut la réponse briève de son ami.

"Voldemort devient plus fort," chuchota James alarmé, alors qu'il prenait la Gazette du Sorcier.

"Il est quoi ?" exigea Sirius devenant blanc. "Ce taré ?"

James lui tendit l'arcticle.

Une nouvelle ère dans les ténèbres.

Par Ian Harpchord.

Le Ministère est désolé de rapporter le fait que l'ère d'un nouveau Mage Noir commence. Cet homme s'est créé le nom du Seigneur Voldemort, et il a déjà commencé à rassembler quelques disciples pour les Forces du Mal.

Comme vous pouvez le savoir, notre dévoué Albus Dumbledore qui a vaincu le dernier Mage Noir, Grindelwald, en 1945. Ce Voldemort, comme il se fait appeler a conquis beaucoup d'antis nés de Moldus. Il réclame qu'il veut débarasser le monde magique de tous ceux qui ne sont pas pures sangs.

"Ce type est fou," commente une sorcière. "Il veut se débarasser des nés de Moldus, pourtant ce sont les plus nombreux depuis la mort de Grindelwald en 1945. Je dis que ce Voldemort est un dément."

Ce qui explique pourquoi il y tant de morts et de disparations chez les Moldus ces dernières semaines. Une foule, s'appelant les Mangemorts, ont fait un raid chez les principaux services du Ministère de la Magie et ils ont annoncé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'élèvera et ne tombera pas. Notre Ministre Milicent Bagnold, somme la communauté magique de rester calme. Elle affirme que c'est seulement un autre sorcier qui souhaite avoir sa tête dans les jouranx et qui ne pourra faire quelque chose de radical. Mais il y beaucoup de doutes dans le monde, car certains pensent que Voldemort a de bonnes idées. Comme il veut se débarasser des sorciers nés de parents moldus et personne n'ose le contredire, mais le fera-t-il ?

"Et bien le Ministère consent qu'il est plutôt bizarre mais innofensifs," dit Lily en finissant l'article.

"Oui mais le ministère s'est trompé sur de nombreux points avant," dit james obscurément. "ils avaient dit que Grindelwald étaient une bagatelle aussi et voit ce qu'il est devenu. Je pense que nous devrions nous inquiéter au lieu de rester calme. Tu as vu comme il m'a menacé au début de l'année scolaire et il a dit qu'il feriat n'importe quoi pour 'avoir de son côté."

"Peut-être qu'il tuer l'un d'entre nous," dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

Personne ne dit rien.

Personne ne sembla remarquer l'article de La Gazette du Sorcier, sauf les Serpentards qui étaient anormalement étonné.

"Leurs parents font probablement partie de ces Mangemorts," dit Violette mécontente.

"Je suis d'accord," dit une voix inconnue.

Il se tournèrent pour voir Franc Londubat, Alice Hart et Andromède Black qui leurs jetaient un coup d'oeuil, en souriant légèrement.

"Euh..." James n'avait plus rien à dire.

Andromède sourit à Sirius. "Notre famille entière y pense. Ils croient tous que ce que Voldemort dit est vrai."

Sirius paraissait outragé. "Ils CROIENT le gars qui a menacé James deux fois."

Franc regarda James rapidement. "il t'a menacé ?"

James se redressa. "Ouais, mais je n'en ai pas vraiment parler."

"En fait," dit Alice rapidement. "Tu devrais dire au professeur Dumbledore ce que Voldemort t'avait dit. Il le prend au sérieux, lui. Je veux dire qu'il y croit."

"Tes parents le traquent," dit Franc.

"ils le font ?"

"Et bien oui. Les Aurors ont été envoyé par le vieux Bagnold qui ne croit pas du tout que Voldemort soit innofensif."

"Mais elle a écrit que tout le monde devait rester calme !"

"Ha, ce n'était pas elle," grogna Andromède. "C'était l'idiot qui a écrit cet article... le gars de Harpchord, ou quel que soit son nom. Il semble croire en tout ce qu'il dit, en signant ces déchets au début."

"Alors tu penses pas que c'est quelqu'un qui cherche juste à attirer l'attention ?" demanda Lily d'un ton abrupt.

"Non, pas du tout." Alice secoua la tête. "Dumbledore pense que c'est trop... quelque chose car il en parle à la table des professeurs."

Franc lui souri."Tu as toujours été observatrice."

"Etait ?" exigea Alice d'un air menaçant. "Ca veut dire que je ne le suis pas ?"

"Oh bien sûr." Il vacilla. "Si, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

Andromède grimaça. "Alice est la seule qui puisse faire peur à Franc. Pauvre gars. Il est fou amoureux d'elle." Elle secoua sa tête sombrement.

"Et Ted ?" demanda Sirius rusément.

Sa cousine devient rouge. "Quoi lui ?"

"Ils se pelotent à chaque moment ! Ils sont fous l'un de l'autre." Il fit une grimace.

"Aww... Ferme la Sirius.'

"Avec plaisir Nita."

Andromède roula les yeux. "Je ne sais pas où tu as pris Nita dans Andromède, mais c'est sûrement à ta façon."

"Sirius est un excentrique," dit Arabella brusquement.

"Ils sont un peu en froid," chuchota Lily, pour que seule Andromède puisse l'entendre.

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?"

"Elle l'a surprit les lèvres collées sur une Serdaigle," répondit-elle doucement.

Les yeux sombres d'Andromède s'élargirent. "Il la trompé."

Lily hocha la tête tristement, en observant Arabella qui boudait et jetant un coup d'oeuil de temps en temps à Sirius avec de la tristesse dans les yeux.

"Pauvre fille. je ne savait pas que mon cousin pouvait être si..." Andromède ne pu trouver le mots.

"Joueur ?" proposa Lily.

"Ouais." Elle ri. "Alors... Avec sui sors-tu ?"

Lily devint rouge. "Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je sors avec quelqu'un."

"Et bien une jolie fille intelligente comme toi ne devrait pas rester seule longtemps. je vois que james Potter t'é tapé dans l'oeuil."

Lily rougit encore. "Oh arrêtes. Potter est mon ennemi."

A cela la plus vieille des Black haussa un sourcil. "Ennemi ? Il me semble qu'il attire toutes les fille de Poudlard." Elle souri d'un air affecté.

"Oh les gens pensent qu'il est cool mais pas pour moi, surtout Rogue, bien que je déteste aussi ce dernier. Il a le plus grand ego de toute la terre -oui même plus grand que Sirius- et il parade dans toute l'école en jouant avec un stupide vif d'or tout le temp. Idiot."

Andromède éclata de rire. "Oh, Lily laisse une chance à ce garçon. Tout le monde est crétin à 14 ans. Remarque, tout le monde est crétin à 15 ans aussi. Il finira par grandir. En plus il est fou amoureux de toi, rien qu'en voyant james te regarder de temps en temps."

Lily soupira. "C'est ce que tout le monde dit mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi."

"C'est parce que c'est vrai, Lily. James est raide amoureux de toi et la seule raison qui fait qu tu ne vois pas ça c'est que tu es aveugle. Tu ignores ses qualités et tu le blâmes par ses défauts que tout le monde possède à 14 ou 15 ans."

"Il..." Lly secoua la tête. "Pourquoi parade-t-il tout le temps ?"

"Lily..." Andromède soupira de frustration. "Enfin tu ne le remarques pas ? Il ne parade que devant _toi _. Bien spur il peut parader ici ou là mais il veut t'impressionner principalement. Il sait que tu le détestes alors, James a besoin de t'impressionner avec ses talents pour que tu l'aimes."

"Quoi tu veux dire qu'il fait cela parce qu'il m'aime ? Pas juste parce qu'il est m'as-tu-vu et arrogant ?"

Elle ri. "Oh tu es une drôle de fille, Evans. Ma réponse est bien sûr évidemment. Bien que je pense que James soit un peu crétin parfois."

Lily grogna mais ne dit rien.

"Pourquoi tu as l'air de t'amuser avec ma cousine, Fleur de Lys," dit Sirius gentiment en leur jetant un coup d'oeuil par dessus l'épaule de la rouquine.

"Nous discutions de la vie amoureuse de Lily," dit sa cousine en riant.

Les trois amies de Lily les regardèrent avec intérêt. "Oh alors... quelle nouvelle Medie ?" demandèrent-elle avidement.

"Que Lily méprise James potter."

Jennifer grogna. "Rien de nouveau là-dedans. Quoi d'autres ?"

"Attend ! lily a été étonné de savoir qu'il parade parce qu'elle est là."

Arabella ri tout bas. "Et bien il était grand temps qu'elle découvre la réalité."

"Hé !" s'écria Lily scandaleusement. "je suis toujours ici, vous savez ?"

"nous le savons Lil," dit Arabella.

"C'est bien pour cela que nous avons dit cela," ajouta Violette en souriant.

Lily soupira. "Oh, Vi, je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé. Tu es une personne différente de l'année dernière."

"Bien ou mal ?"

"Et bien tu serais bien si tu arrêtais de me taquiner à propos de Potter."

"C'est dans epoir, désolée, Lil, mais c'est quelque chose que je me dois de faire pour que tu saches tu aimes james," dit Violette en souriant. "Bien sûr je ne taquine pas autant Bella et Jen..."

"C'est vrai," admis Lily.

"... Mais j'ai tendance à en faire un peu trop parfois. Je te donne une pause."

"Tu aimes toujours Peter maintenant ?" demanda jennifer avec désinvolture.

Violet rougi. Qu'allait-elle dire ? Non je suis désolée Jenny, mais Peter et trop stupide pour moi. Oserait-ele ? Après tout Peter n'avait pas attiré son nitérêt non plus. Bien sûr elle n'avait jamais pensé à lui comme mangeur de bonbons comme le disait la plupart des jeunes filles, mais elle ne l'aimait pas quand même. Maintenant Violette se rendait compte qu'elle ne l'aimait pas mais elle avait de la pitié pour lui... pitié qu'il ne soit pas aussi intelligent, populaire, ou beau comme les trois autres Maraudeurs. Elle ne voudrait pas non plus le tromper.

"Non, je ne l'aime plus."

Les trois filles soupirèrent de soulagement, pendant qu'Andromède écoutait avec curiosité.

"Merci Seigneur," soupira Lily. "nous avions pensé que tu serais bête et que tu t'enfuirais après Poudlard avec peter. Violette Pettigrew... pas trop, si tu veux mon avis."

"Maintenant, Violette Diggory est romantique," nota Arabella avec une allusion suggestive.

Violette ri inconfortablement pendant que Lily et Jennifer la dévisageait.

"j'ai pensé que tu sortais avec lui !" s'écria avec jennifer.

"Tu sais qu'il me faisait marcher ? C'est un démon arrogant."

"Qui est démomn arrogant ?" demanda James en terminant curieusement sa conversation avec Franc.

"Diggory," fut la réponse concise.

"Je savais que tu t'en rendrais compte," dit Remus en hochant la tête en signe d'approbation.

Sirius ne dit rien mais ses joues étaient plutôt roses. _Peut-être était-ce le bon moment pour demander pardon à Arabella,_ pensa-t-il.

"Dieu ! Sirius paraît-il sérieux pour une fois ?" le taquina Andromède en tenant son cousin par le bras.

Toutes les filles la regardèrent jalousement. Il y en a même une qui eut l'audace de dire, "Hé, lève tes mains de mon mec, fille !"

Medie souri sounoisement. "ne t'inquiètes pas fille," rapella-t-elle," je ne prendrai pas ton homme. C'est mon cousin après tout."

A ce commentaire, Narcissa et Bellatrix regardèrent méchamment leur soeur. Aucun des Black n'aimaient beaucoup Andromède. Tout d'abord car elle était à gryffondor et qu'elle ne méprisait pas les sorciers nés de Moldus et elle était tout comme Sirius.

"Oh, Narci et Trix te font un de ces regards, Mede," fit remarquer Sirius. Il évitait soigneusement d'appeler Bellatrix Bella comme les autres personnes pour ne pas vexer Arabella.

"oh et bien elle sont seulement jalouses que j'ai Ted et qu'elles n'ont personne pour elle à part ses Serpentards miteux," continua Mede en prenant une tranche de pain grillée, inconsciente de l'incrédulité qu'elle recevait.

"Tu sais que Trix et Narci te détestent pas vrai ?" demanda Sirius gêné.

"Bien ûr c'est si évident. Je sais qu'elles ne sont pas jalouses de Ted," rajouta-t-elle en voyant l'expression douteuse de Sirius. "ils pensent qu'il est miteux parce qu'il est né de parents Moldu. Quel bande d'idiote !"

"Ouias et bien le petit déjeuner est presque fini on a bientôt cours," dit Franc hâtivement. "On se voit plus tard les gars."

"N'oublie pas de parler à Dumbledore de Voldemort," ajouta Alice.

Jame hocha la tête en soupirant. _pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'à moi ?_

"A James, je suis très content que tvous vous soyez décidé de me parler," dit Dumbledore gravement. "Voldemort gagne du pouvoir et il essaiera de gagner votre soutien. Mais quel que soit votre choix, Monsieur Potter, j'epère que vous ferez le bon."

James hocha la tête et regarda Lily qui était à côté de lui.

"Monsieur," commença-t-elle nerveusement," est-ce que vous pensez que c'est Voldemort qui nous a tué James et moi ?" Elle se tordait les doigts nerveusement.

Dumbledore parut étonné. "Ce pourrait être une juste idée, mais ce n'est pas su exactement. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant."

Lily et James partirent, n'entendant pas le gémissement de Dumbledore dit, "Mon Dieu, je pense qu'ils sont au courant."

"Dumbledore pense que Voldemort est celui qui nous a tué," dit James en se dirigeant pas automatisme vers la tour de gryffondor.

"il n'a pas dit cela," fit remarquer Lily.

"Je sais mais d'après le ton de sa voix, il est lui aussi au courant."

"Avons nous eut une conversation normale ?" médita Lily en se moquant de sa surprise.

James fit semblant de suffoquer. "Oh mon Dieu, je pense que nous venons d'en avoir une !" dit-il d'une voix aigüe..

"De quoi riez-vous ?"

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour vois Dubois et Cassia accrocher l'un à l'autre, amusés, souriant aux deux ennemi supposé civilisé l'un evners l'autre.

"oh bonjour Dubois," dit james d'une voix normale.

"je vois que toi et Cassia vous montrez en public," dit Lily.

Dubois devint rouge. "Nous étions juste en traine de euh... nous promener."

"Ouais on allait marcher jusqu'au lac," dit Cassia, les joues chaudes en faisant un clin d'oeuil à Lily.

"Quand est le grand jour ?" taquina james.

"Août prochain," répondit sarcastiquement Dubois.

"Oh, deux mois après votre sortie de Poudlard, hein ?"

"Tu as parfaitement raison Potter."

"je pensais que tu n'aimais pas james," dit Cassia à Lily avec surprise.

Lily se redressa. "je ne l'aime pas, je le déteste."

La cinquième année la regarda avec surprise. "Tu es sérieuse ? Pourquoi tous les deux vous vous parlez comme de vieux amis ?"

"Nous avons ?" s'écria Lily avec horreur. "Oh, ma réputation, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

Cassia souri sournoisement. "Aw... Lily c'est bon, James n'est pas si mal. Il est mignon, drôle et doux."

"Tu as un copain," fit remarquer Lily.

"C'est vrai," soupira-t-elle. "Si je n'avais pas connu Jason avant, je courais surement après James. Mais il est dur à avoir, hein ? J'entends dire que presque toutes els filles de Poudlard sont après lui, mais il se contentera d'une seule fille." Elle regarda Lily en souriant sciemment. "Pauvre gars amoureux de toi que tu rembarres à chaque fois."

Lily était sous le choc. "Tu en veux pas dire ça ?"

Cassia haussa les épaules. "Alors qu'et-ce que je ferais ?"

Comme Lily et James traversaient le trou du portrait, Lily s'effondra sur le fauteuil de la cheminée.

"Tu n'es pas que fatiguée, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda James.

"Laisse moi seule," fut la seule réponse qu'il eut. Il haussa les épaules et monta au dortoir des garçons.

Les pensées faisaient la course dans le cerveau de Lily.

Il parade seulement devant toi...

Il se contentera d'une seule fille... toi...

Le pauvre gars amoureux de toi, Lil...

James est d'habitude un gars agréable, doux...

Que Lily pensait-elle de james maintenant... Maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité ?

"parfait Miss Evans !" cria Wickham alors que Lily exécutait différents sorts et contre sorts devant lui. Lily rayonna fièrement et pris une place à côté d'une Arabella pâle et la prit par la main pour la rassurer. Le tour d'Arabella arriverait bientôt.

Comme bella passait son examen de pratique, James essayait d'attirer l'atention. il avait oublié Lily pendant trois mois mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus contrôler l'existence-de-Lily, come il disait. Ainsi il dévisagea Lily tout le temps qu'Arabella faisait son examen. Sirius se penchait sur sa chaise, inconscient des regards des filles posés sur lui, pendant que Remus et Peter regardaient l'examen de bella soigneusement.

Après quelques moment, James était si absorbé par la contemplation de la chevelure rousse de Lily qu'il n'entendit pas le professeur Wickham l'appeler.

"Monsieur Potter, vous seriez gentil de venir passer votre examen maintenant," dit Wickham amusé.

James sursauta. "oh... euh... bien sûr... professeur, désolé pour cela."

Il ignora plaintivement les toussotements de Sirius et Remus qui dissimulaient un sourire.

A la fin de la de la défense des forces du mal, les quatrièmes années eurent droit à une pause-déjeuner. Tout le monde encombrait la Grande Salle calme et secoué par leurs examens.

"Demain Soins aux créatures magiques et divination," dit Jennifer avec un soupir de soulagement. "Plus que deux matières à passer."

"je n'ai pas trouvé ça trop mal," admis Arabella, calmement en sentant les yeux bleus de Wickham sur elle come il examinait ses mouvements de poignets et le ton de sa voix.

"C'était terrible," gémit Violette. "Wickham n'arrêtait pas de me dévisager et je me suis tromper sur le sort du désarmement. J'ai dit "Expelligarmis" au lieu de "Expelliarmus". C'était si humiliante, j'ai l'impression d'être passer pour une idiote."

"Nous pouvons tous commettre des erreurs," dit Peter doucement en enlaçant Violette de suite pour ne pas qu'elle croit qu'elle était stupide.

"Merci Peter," dit-elle doucement en continuant de pousser sa nourriture dans son assiette.

"Aw... Peter a une copine !" chanta Sirius avec enthousiasme.

Sirius trouvait que les deux dernier examens étaient plus soulageant et plus cool. il était juste en soins aux créetures magiques, dans lequel le professeur Kettleburn pensait qu'il était doué. Et en divination Sirius était un excellent menteur. Il dirait qu'il saignerait du nez lundi, aurait une bagarre avec James le mardi, aurait 5/10 à son devoir de potions mercredi et aini de suite.

"je déteste la Divination," dit Lily tristement. "Trelawney a toujours de drôles de regards envers moi lorsque je passe mes examens d'année en année."

James lui jeta un regard et Sirius commença à rire.

"Lily," dit Remus en esayant de ne pas rire, "tu n'as pas déchiffré le secret de Trelawney encore ? Tu es supposé dire quelques mauvaises nouvelles sur toi comme le fait que tu n'auras pas tes examens cette année. Elle aime quand nous prédisons d'atroces nouvelles sur nous. Tu peux toujours dire que tu vas mourir, frappée par un sortilège impardonnable."

Lily grogna. "Et bien au moins ce sera vrai."

"Je ne peux pas croire que Lily Evans la meilleure sorcière de notre section, n'a pas calculé cette évidence," dit James sarcastiquement.

Elle le regarda furieusement. "Et bien au moins je passe mon examen de sortilèges facilement."

James soupira. Nous y revoila. Sortilèges.

Evans ne peut jamais penser à quelque chose d'original ? de demanda-t-il. _Je veux dire sérieusement, elle est si compétitive._

Sirius exprima ses pensées. "Tu sais, Lily, tu pourrais proposer d'autres insultes à Jamesie. Je veux dire tu parles toujours des sortilèges et il est bon d'en d'autres matières."

"Et bien dans toutes les autres matières il est quasiment au même niveau que moi," dit Lily nonchalament. "Pourquoi devrais-je m'embêter ? Les Sortilèges est a matière préféré et j'ai la meilleure baguette pour cela."

"Et j'ai la meilleure baguette pour la Métamorphose," dit james suffisamment.

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'agir pareil Potter."

"Ah ouais ? Et bien la Métamorphose est plu cool que les Sortilèges."

"Ca ne l'est pas."

"Si ça l'est."

"Et bien c'est plus facile de jouer des farces en étant la meilleure en Sortilèges."

Lily avait touché la corde semsible. James ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle savait que les farces étaient quelque chose de très important pour james et elle avait agi en conséquence.

James soupira de sa défaite. "D'accord tu as gagné."

"Vous allez arrêter de se disputer maintenant ?" demanda Remus.

"Ouais."

"Cet été..." commença Violette.

"Nous allons en premier chez moi, okay ?" demanda James en redressant la tête d'intérêt.

"Euh... Bien sûr c'était le plan."

"Géant ! Ma mère le sait déjà et elle est excitée à l'idée de vous revoir les filles."

"Et nous les Maraudeurs ?" demanda Sirius en boudant.

James roula les yeux. "S'il te plaît Sirius, ma mère a dit qu'elle t'avait déjà eut dans la maison plusieurs fois pour ne plus être excitée."

"Peut-être. J'aurais vraiment aimé vous inviter dans ma maison cet été mais vous connaissez ma famille..." il parut gêné.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, se sentant compatissant pour Sirius. ils était tous d'accord que Sirius avait la pire famille et qu'ils ne voudraient pas l'avoir pout n'importe quoi."

"je ne peux pas supporter Trelawney, cette stupide idiote," grogna James.

"Tu dois la ménager" dit Sirius d'un ton détaché. "Si tu me permettais de montrer aux amateurs comment faire." Il prit une face de moue de chien lamentable. "Oh professeur Trelawney je vois la mort en face de moi ! je suis étonnée par bellatrix Black et alors elle meurt ! Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? S'il vous plaît aider moi !" il fit semblant de laisser couler une larme qui alarma beaucoup ses camarades étudiants.

Ils roulèrent tous les yeux à un Sirius très pathétique.

Lily aperçu sa familla à King's Cross et alla l'embrasser. Madame Evans embrassa Lily solidement pendant que Monsieur Evans rayonnait fièrement à sa fille. Pétunia rôdait près de la voiture comme d'habitude.

"Nous sommes si fiers de toi, Lily," s'écria Madame Evans en pleurant. "Tu as eut le smeilleures notes à tes examens ! Félicitations !"

"Oui Lily, je suis si fier d'avoir une fille aussi intelligente," dit monieur Evans en souriant et en hochant la tête.

James arriva et salua Monsieur et madame Evans.

"Alors Lily va chez vous pendant l'été ?" demanda Monsieur Evans en souriant. "Ne faites pas de choses trop intimes."

"Steve !" Sa femme était scandalisée. "Que vas-tu mettre dans la tête de ses enfants ?"

"je les avertissait juste," dit-il en boudant.

Violette était vrenue aussi pour préenter ses parents.

Monsieur Dean avait des cheveux bouclés bruns et des yeux noisettes remplis de gaieté quand il vit Lily et James ensemble. Il était grand et avait un air clément qui faisait sourire de nombreuses sorcières sur son passage.

Madame Dean avait des cheveux blonds sales qui formaient des vagues. Ses yeux bleus sombres étincelaient comme elle plaçait une main sur l'épaule de sa fille, fière qu'elle soit à Gryffondor. Après tout elle avait été la honte de sa famille en étant envoyée à Serpentard, qui dans leur monde était une maison sombre Mais elle n'était pas devenue mauvaise et folle pour vouloir prendre possession du monde magique, n'est-ce pas ? Apparemment pas. Elle avait épousé un Gryffondor ce qui l'avait rataché à sa famille. Nous resterons en communication," dit Monsieur Dean en souriant aux Evans.

Lily et James hochèrent maladroitement l'un à l'autre, ayant peur de se dire quoi que ce soit car tout le monde les regardait. Mais comme ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ses yeux noisettes ils se comprirent sans dire un mot.


	17. L'été de la quatrième année

L'été de la Quatrième année : 

Lily s'empara de sa malle et de son hibou, Hannah et marcha dans sa cheminée. Heureusement que ses parents avaient reçu leur cheminée connecté au réseau de cheminette. Elle s'empara d'une poignée étincelante verte du boîte sur la cheminée et la lança en criant. "Le Manoir Potter."

Elle, sa malle et son hibou tourbillonnèrent rapidement pour finalement arriver avec un coup sourd dans la salon exquis de la famille potter.

"Lily !" cria madame potter en embrassant la fille fatiguée. "Tu vas bien cher ? James était soucieux de savoir quand tu arriverais !"

"Où est-il ?" demanda Lily en chancelant. Elle n'aimait toujours pas les contrecoups des voyage par poudre de cheminette.

"oh, il est en haut dans a chambre à se préparer," dit Madame potter en soupirant. "Il a tenu à mettre une robe de soiré, j'ignore pourquoi, d'habitude il s'en éloigne."

"Ca c'est parce qu'il veut impressionner Lily," dit une voix bourrue derrière elle. Monsieur potter souri gentiment. ils entendirent soudain 4 bruits sourds et quelques minutes plus tard Sirius, Remus, Peter et Arabella arrivèrent en poussant lily.

"on vous attendait !" s'écria Lily en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. "Jen et Vi arrivent plus tard, elles ont un plan a exécuter..."

"Où est james ?" redemanda Lily.

Sirius haussa un sourcil. "Ca alors, tu demandes où est Jamesie maintenant ?" Il grimaça.

Lily le regarda furieusement. "Oh, ferme la Black ! non sérieusement où est Potter ?"

"Il est indisposé," dit Remus solennellement.

"Elle soupira et marmonna, "Les gars..."

"James se prépare," l'informa Peter en voyant que ses deux amis ne lui rendait pas la vie facile. "Il essaie de mettre sa robe de soirée verte mais elle lui va trop petite. Il a essayé d'utiliser la magie mais nous avons réussi à l'éloigner de sa baguette."

"il a ?" demanda avec exaspération Madame Potter.

"Pourquoi veut-il mettre une robe de soirée ?" demanda Lily à haute voix.

Sirius éclata de rire. "Oh, ne fait pas semblant Flower. Tu sais pourquoi Jamesie veut mettre une robe de soirée. C'et à cause de toi."

"pourquoi, je ne m'inquiète pas qu'il soit bien habiller ou pas," dit Lily d'un ton de surprise.

Arabella roula les yeux et chuchota à Sirius, "Elle ne capte toujours pas."

"Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ?" Lily haussa un sourcil.

Sa meilleure amie rougi. "Oh, nous nous entendons mieux."

"Après qu'elle est larguée Diggory," chuchota Sirius pour que seule lily puisse l'entendre.

"Je vais monter ta malle en haut," offrit Remus.

Lily le remercia et tout le monde monta la malle en haut, pendant que Arabella portait Hannah. ils ouvrirent la porte la plus proche et ils déposèrent la malle et l'hibou. Lily vit qu'elle était seule cette fois.

"nous avons nos propres chambres à coucher cette fois, hein ?"

A ce moment James entra dans la pièce, les cheveux plus en désordre que jamais et portant une robe verte qui faisait ressortir le peu de vert présent dans ses yeux. Il sourit et fit un signe à Lily.

"Oh, hé Lily," appela-t-il.

"je vois que tu es habillé Jamesie," dit Sirius innocemment.

James le tapa derrière la tête. "Ferme la Sirius."

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?" il fit une face de chiot.

Arabella roula les yeux. "S'il te plait, Sirius, personne ne marche plus à ça... sauf les filles idiotes de Poudlard."

"Même toi tu n'aimes pas, Bells ?" demanda Sirius en boudant.

Elle ri. "oh, bien sûr que je marche. Je te jure Sirius cette moue est totalement irrésistible."

Il souri triomphalement. "Ha ! Alors les filles de Poudlard ne sont pas les seules à succomber à mon charme."

"Tu n'as pas de charme, Sirius," dit Remus en riant. "james à toute la gloire."

"Non, je dis que nous sommes pareils, Remus," dit James élégament.

"Alors, que voulez-vous faire les gars ?" demanda Lily ennuyée par la conversation.

"Zonko," dit Sirius tout de suite.

"Gladrag," dit Arabella dans son dos.

"oh mon DIeu, pas encore," marmonna James en roulant les yeux. "Faisons une partie de Quidditch ?"

"Non plus de Quidditch !" crièrent-ils tous les deux ensemble.

Lily soupira. "Nous pourrions aller nager à la piscine la plus proche," suggéra-t-elle.

"Hé ! C'est une bonne idée ! Nous avons une piscine dans le jardin de derrière," dit james soulagé que Sirius et Arabella arrêtent de se disputer.

"Grand comment ?" demanda Bella méfiante.

"Euh... Taille moyenne."

"Tu nous fait marcher ?" s'écria presque Sirius. "La piscine de Jamesie est énorme ! profonde d'au moins 2,50 mètres !"

"2,25," fut la modeste réponse de James.

"Vraiment ? Lily fut stupéfiée. "Ben... Allons-y alors."

"Euh... Lily ?" Arabella la regarda maladroitement. "je n'ai pas pris mon maillot de bain."

Le sourire de Lily pâli. "Moi non plus..."

Sirius, Remus et Peter toussaient en secouant leurs têtes.

James souri. "Et bien nous irons à Gladrag aujourd'hui et vous pourrez vous en acheter un."

"Oh, ouais," dit Arabella en paraissant joyeuse.

"Comment allons-nous aller là-bas ?" demanda lily curieusement. "La poudre de cheminette ?"

"Et bien comment sinon ? Nous ne pouvons pas aller là-bas par portoloin, nous n'en avons pas t y allre par balai seraient trop long."

"Mais Jennifer et Violette ?" demanda Remus douteusement.

"oh, nous allons les attendre," dit tout de suite Lily.

"bien." James hocha la tête en signe d'accord. "Pendant ce temps..."

"Jouons à action ou vérité !" s'écria joyeusement Arabella.

Lily haussa les sourcils. "je pensais que tu n'aimais pas action ou vérité ?"

"Oh..." Elle souri diaboliquement. "Je pense que nous pouvons y jouer maintenant..."

Lily ne chercha même pas.

"Bien alors." Elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie. "Lily, action ou vérité ?"

Elle réfléchit un moment. "Action."

"Embrasse james," dit Arabella paresseusement, sans y penser.

Sirius et Remus lui firent un sourire reconaissant et elle hocha la tête dans son dos.

Lily soupira. Elle savait que ce serait ça, et elle réfléchit un instant. Elle alla jusqu'à un James très rougissant et l'embrassa. 

Sirius souri. "Allez fleur de Lys."

"Bella ? Action ou Vérité ?" demanda Lily inocemment.

"Vérité," dit bella ne voulant ps embrasser Sirius.

"A-tu toujours des sentiments pour Sirius Black ?"

La salle était silencieuse et tout le monde observait Arabella, qui devint rouge.

"O-o-oui," dit-elle finalement.

Sirius la dévisagea. "Tu es- tu es sérieuse," s'étouffa-t-il.

"Non, tu l'es." Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Il lui souri "Sortir avec moi ?"

Arabella soupira. "Oh... d'accord. Mais que si tu promets une chose : essayez de contrôler tes hormones pour ne plus me briser le coeur."

"je te promets Bells de tout mon coeur et de toute mon âme pour toujours."

Et alors - avec un peu d'encouragements de la part de leurs amis- ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois depuis presue un an. Tout le monde souri et sauta de joie lorsque que Sirius et Arabella se séparèrent hors d'haleine.

"Enfin !" rugi James d'approbation.

"Oh, Bella !" Lily embrassa son amie, les larme aux yeux.

"Ca alors qu'avons nous manquer ?" demandèrent jennifer et Violette en arrivant dans la salle, étonnée des pleurs et des rires.

"Bella et Sirius se ont remis ensemble !" cria Lily en embrassant ses deux autres amies. "Après si longtemps !"

Les deux filles s'égayèrent en félicitant Arabella qui rougissait.

"Mon Dieu, comment avez-vous fait ?" demanda Vi impressionée. "Après tant de tentatives !"

"Par un simple jeu d'Action ou Vérité, ma cher Vi," dit James en riant sous cape. "C'était entièrement l'idée de lily, aussi."

"Oui marci Lily," dit Sirius en saisissant sa main avidement. "Tu n'as pas dire de ce que ça veut dire. Bells et moi et on te mettra toi et Jamesie ensemble..."

"Quoi ?" cria Lily en lachant la main de Sirius dans l'incompréhension. "Tu ne ferez rien de tel !"

"Bien sûr que nous ne le ferons pas, Lily," la rassura Arabella après avoir donner un baiser à son copain. "Nous ne penserions jamais à cela."

"Bella, tu m'as dit ce matin..."

"Quoi ?" exigea Lily nettement.

"J'aimerais autant ne pas vous entendre vous disputer," dit jennifer d'une drôle de voix sarcastique. "je pense que nous sommes venus pour une raison et c'était de ne pas vous entendre vous disputer de tout l'été."

"Qui donc à fait cette promesse ?" demanda James curieusement. Sans attendre une réponse, il dit hâtivement, "en fait nous allions nager dans ma piscine."

"Tu a une piscine ?" suffoqua et Violette.

James hocha la tête. "Vous avez apporté un maillot de bain ?"

Jennifer lui jeta un drôle de regard. "Bien sûr que non James !"

"Et bien nous allons à Gladrag pour acheter des maillots de bain pour Lily et Arabella..."

"Je préfère que tu achètes un bikini," interrompit Sirius en faisant un clin d'oeuil.

"Oh, le frère," gémit lily en roulant les yeux.

"MAMAN !" cria James à tue-tête. "On peut aller à Gladrag pour acheter un maillot de bain pour les filles ? Elles veulent nager !"

"OH, James pourquoi tant de précipitation ?" demanda Madame Potter en entrant. "Et bien je vais te donner l'argent."

Une demi heure plus tard, ils avaient fini leurs achats ( Sirius était déçu que personne n'achète de bikini), et ils se dirigeaint vers la boutique la plus proche pour utiliser la cheminée.

"Oh, non, "grogna Lily. "C'est Rogue."

C'était non seulement Rogue avec toute sa bande de Serpentards et leurs parents. Madame Potter se raidi lorsqu'elle vit Madame Black avec ses dux fille, Narcissa et Bellatrix.

"Que font-ils ici ?" siffla vénimeusement Sirius.

"Sirius !" Madame Black souri en le voyant. "Qu'êtes vous venir faire ici ?"

"Oh, juste quelques courses aves mes amis, tante Tricia," dit-il.

Madame Black ne sembla pas déoncerté par l'attitude de son neveu, elle ricana.

"Bonjour Madame Potter," dit-elle froidement.

"Madame Black," dit Madame Potter aussitôt.

Madame Black regarda les filles. "Depuis quand votre famille de sangs purs se lie-t-elle d'amitié avec des sangs de bourbes et des sangs mélés et de demi cracmol?" demanda-t-elle grossièrement.

Madame potter rougi. "Pour votre information Tricia ce ne sont pas des description."

"Oh ?" son regard tomba sur Violette. "Tu es la fille dee Evelyne Thatch n'est-ce pas ? Tu ressembles à ta mère, fille." A leur grande surprise elle souri. "Ta mère était une de mes bonnes amies."

Violette parut insulté. "Oui je le suis," dit-elle respectuesement.

"Quel nom prenez-vou ? Violette Thatch ?"

"Violette Dean madame," répondit-elle horifiée à la pensée d'avoir un nom comme Violette Thatch.

L'expresion chaude de madame Black changea. Elle al regarda froidement. "Elle te donne ce nom de Dean n'est-ce pas ? Bien, bien, elle a changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu."

"Elle est belle madame."

"Elle t'a puni ?"

"P-pourquoi ?" bégaya Violette nerveusement.

"Pour être à Gryffondor évidemment," déclara-t-elle comme si c'était logique.

"n-non."

"Non et pourquoi donc ?"

"Ma mère et fier que je sois à Gryffondor, madame." Violette était maintenant extrêmement rouge. Madame potter jeta un coup d'oeuil nerveusement autour d'elle.

Madame Black soupira. "Ce n'est plus la Evelyne que je connaissais. Aime-t-elle toujours ce bon à rien qui est ton père."

Violette ne pu pas tenir plus longtemps. "Ma mère peut être ce qu'il lui plaît merci. Ma mère aime mon père donc vous n'avez pas besoin de dire le contraire."

Tout le monde était étonné. Seuls Lily et Sirius souriaient, alors que les lèvres de Madame Black se resseraient.

"Et bien c'est parfait maintenant," dit Madame Potter en s'assurant précipitamment qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres disputes. "C'était agréable de vous voir Tricia."

"En effet," dit Madame Black d'au air tordu en se dirigeant vers ses filles plus loin.

"Vou n'avez vraiment besoin de vous précipiter ainsi, Potter," dit madame Rogue, riant sous cape. "Après tout vous les Potter vous avez toujours été une puissante famille."

"J'en suis sûr," dit Madame Potter froidement. "Ca fait un moment qu'on est la maintenant et nous devons rentrer."

Quand ils furent rentrer au manoir Potter, Madame potter s'effondra dans une chaise et soupira.

"Monsieur Potter la regarda inquiète. "Tu vas bien Sarah ?"

"Je suis bien, Dan, je suis bien. Nous venons de rencontrer quelques euh... personnes assez indésirables en route."

"Les Rogue et les Black," dit James rapidement.

Monsieur Potter paru fâché. "Qu'ont-ils fait ?"

"Rien," dit vérédiquement James. "Ils ont jute fait quelques commentaires assez méchants sur..." Il examina les filles d'un air hésitant.

"Elle m'a traité de sang de bourbe, Jennifer de sang mêlé et Arabella de demi cracmol," lui fourni Lily.

"C'est pas mal cependant," dit Arabella tout de suite. "Je suis habitué aux insultes."

"Les gens disent que tu es une pure sang ," dit Sirius curieusement.

"Et ma mère est une cracmol," dit elle avec un peu d'embarras.

"Qui es dit tout cela ?" gronda Monsieur Pottre furieusement.

"Ma tante," dit Sirius loudement. 

Les Potter lui jeta un regard plein de sympathie.

"Papa, Maman, nous allons à la piscine," dit James doucement, comme ils faisaient signe aux autrs de le suivre.

"Je détesta ma famille," dit Sirius alors qu'ils étaient confortablement installés dans la piscine. "Vas-y, dit quelque chose contre eux."

"Et bien je ne ferai pas semblant de les aimer," dit Lily hardiment. "Mais ils ne sont pas trop mal, j'imagine."

"Lily, ils sont atroces," corrigea Sirius sans ménagement."

"Bon, ils le sont," admis Lily.

"Sirius arrête de geindre," commenda Arabella. "L'été est fait pour s'amuser pas pour gémir et grogner."

Lily suffoqua soudainement.

"Quoi ?" Bella la regarda étrangement. "j'ai dit quelque chose de mal, Lily ?"

"Nos BUSE arrivent cette année !"

"Et alors ?"

"Alors ? Ils décident entièrement de notre avnir. Nous devons tou de suite commencer à étudier."

"Tu es folle ?" s'écria james alarmé. Etudier l'été n'était pas bon pour lui. "Nou avons toute l'année !"

"C'est seulement une question de temps," dit Lily en sentant qu'il n'était pas d'accord.

"Lily," dit Remus doucement. "On se calme, la vie n'est pas faite pour étudier, tu sais. Tu as besoin de t'amuser dans la vie."

"Oh, vraiment ?"

"Bien sûr."

"Lily," dit james sérieusement. "Violette et moi te ferons passer le meilleur été de ta vie. Nous te montrerons tous les amusements géniaux des sorciers et tu seras bientôt cool et prête à commencer ta cinquième année à Poudlard."

Lily souri. "Tout semble si facile pour toi, Potter."

"Mais evidemment. je suis un maraudeur, et nous les Maraudeurs, nous connaisons l'amusement. Nous promettons Lily que tu auras le meilleur été de ta vie."

"Oui nous le promettons," dirent-ils tous en choeur.

"Mais..." Elle réfléchit un moment. "D'accord alors. Mais nous prendrons quand même le temps de faire nos devoirs de vacances."

"Bein évidemment. MacGonagall m'enterrerait vivant si je ne faisais pas mes devoirs et Hurst me donnerai au moins un mois de retenues."

"Nous essayons de battre le record de retenues obtenu, James," dit Sirius comme si cétait la chose la plus évidente du monde.

"Oh bien sûr toute retenue est la bienvenue. J'avais oublier, alors, je ne ferais pas mes devoirs de potions."

"Moi pas," dit Lily plutôt indignée.

"Alors ne le fais pas. je ne m'inquiètes pas que tu le fasses."

"Lily," s'exclama Arabella exaspéré. "Tu ne peux pas te détendre simplement, n'est-ce pas ?"

Lily soupira. "D'accord je me détendrais. Heureuse maintenant ?"

"Oui."

Sirius s'empara soudain de Arabella par derrière et tous deux s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau en riant. Il pris le visage de Arabella et l'embrassa passionnément. Tous les deux étaient inconscients du fait que leurs amis les regardaient tous avec des yeux ronds.

"Ca me dégoûte," commenta jennifer en fronçant le nez.

"Comme si tu n'en faisais pas autant avec Remus, Jen," la taquina Lily, secrètement heureuese que ses amis se pelotent de nouveaux.

"Nous ne nous pelotons pas," dit jennifer d'un ton détâché. "C'et tellement..."

"... Pas nous," fini Remus.

James grogna. "Ouais, ouais, ce n'est pas non plus trop calme quand vous vous embrassez l'un et l'autre, quand même."

"Vous êtes heureux à ce que je vois, Monsieur Potter," dit une voix froide.

Tout le monde fut surpris et se retourna pour voir la tête de Voldemort avec ses yeux rouges affamés. Sirius et Arabella se lâchèrent et jetèrent rapidement un coup d'oeuil à Lily et James.

"Que voulez-vous ?" demanda Sirius à demi effrayé et avec colère.

"Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Et bien Potter, puisque tu m'as dit que tu ne me rejoindras jamais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te tuer."

"Qu'est-ce que je vous ai donc fait ?"

"En épousant la sang de bourbe et en ayant l'enfant qui détruira mon règne de ténèbres," dit Voldemort d'un ton détâché. "Donc si je vous tue, vous et la sang de bourbe personne ne pourra jamais me détruire."

Lily et James se jetèrent un regard, la panique dans les yeux. Ils allaient être tués par ce taré ? et ils ne pourraient même pa utiliser la magie pour se défendre car ils n'avaient pas le droit d'utiliser la magie pendant les vacances. Lily ferma ses yeux et attendit le coup. Elle avait eut une vie courte, et grande à la fois. Elle venait de souhaiter dire au revoir à ses amis et sa famille avant de partir définitivement du monde. Heureusement Monsieur et Madame potter venaient pour vérifier si tout allait bien et pour leur apporter quelques rafaricchissements. Les yeux de Voldemort s'élargirent en les voyant.

Madame Potter laissa tomber les huit verres de limonade avec son plat en argent. "Voldemort !" siffla-t-elle.

Monsieur Potter le regarda furieusement. "Bonjour Tom. Quel jour charmant n'est-ce pas ?"

Les yeux de Voldemort rétrécirent. "Potter et Potter... comme c'est charmant." Il ricana. "Je vais être obligé de tuer ton fils et ta future belle fille."

Les parents de James échangèrent un regard empli de grande surprise.

"Quoi ?" s'écria Madame Potter." Tuer james ? Et sa future femme ? Es-tu fou ?"

Voldemort grogna. "Je ne le suis pas. Maintenant écarte toi de ton fils ou tu mouras avec lui."

"MAMAN !" s'écria james. "Non, tu ne peux pas te sacrifier, NON."

Monsieur potter regarda gravement James. "James Henry Potter te mère et moi avons apporté beaucoup à ce monde, et nous devons préserver le monde. Nous avons vécu assez longtemps et pas toi.

L'estomac de Lily fit une embardée, Monsieur et Madame Potter allaient se sacrifier pour elle et James.

"Non monsieur Potter, Madame Potter ne le faites pas !" cria-t-elle nettement. "C'est- c'est un piège."

Les yeux de Voldemort se rétrécirent. "Calme, Evans."

"Non ! Vous êtes un miteux non clochard qui pense être supérieur au monde ! Et bien vous ne l'êtes pas ! Et je ne le permettrai pas ! Tuez moi plutôt !"

Les yeux de James s'élargirent. "Lily non ! Si vous tuez Lily vous devrez me tuer aussi !"

"Et moi," dit Sirius.

"Et nous !" rajoutèrent les autres.

"Ce sera trop facile." Voldemort souri et le va la baguette. "AVADA KED..."

"Stupéfix !" cria monsieur Potter.

"Protego !" cira Madame potter.

Voldemort tomba en arrière et son visage se transforma en grimace. "Tu me payeras cela." Il partit en faisant flotter sa cape derrière lui. 

Tout le monde resta silencieux encore tout étourdi. Les regards de James et Lily s'évitèrent soigneusement, car c'était de leur faute si Voldemort étaient venu embêter. Oh, pourquoi devaient-ils s'épouser ?

"C'et le moment pour vous de rentrer à la maison," dit madame Potter doucement.

Un à un, ils sortirent de la mare, dégoulinants et frissonants. Lily et James évitèrent le contact visuel et ils s'habillèrent lentement dans leurs chambres séparées.

"Lily ?" C'était Arabella et elle regardait lily avec inquiétude. "Tu vas bien ?"

"Je vais bien, Bella," dit lily en chancelant.

"Lily Evans je suis ta meilleure amie depuis 5 ans maintenant et je sais quand tu ne vas pas bien. Maintenant qu'et-ce qu'il y a ?"

Lily soupira. "Je viens de me rendre compte que vous avez tous té en danger juste à cause de james et moi..."

"Lily, ne te ens pas désolée," répondit Arabella fermement. "Nous serons toujours avec vous."

"Vraiment ?" Elle souri avec éclat. "Que veux-tu dire par là, Bella ?"

"Enfin, Lily. Tu es ma meilleure amie."

"Aww... Nous interrompons quelque chose ici ?"

Sirius était dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de Lily, traînant un James Potter plutôt hésitant derrière lui.

Arabella roula le yeux. "Ferme la Sirius."

James souri. "Oui ferme la Sirius."

Sirius lui tira la langue et ses yeux s'élargirent soudain. Il chuchota à james. "Ca y est."

James sembla alarmé aussi et les deux sortirent de la chambre en s'emparant de Remus et Peter et entrèrent dans la chambre de James en claquant la pore derrière eux fermement.

"Saurons nous un jour ?" demande Lily amusée.

"Sans espoir," répondit Arabella en secouant la tête désespérément.

"Nous avon réussi," dit James joyeusement, sa voix soudain enrouée. "Nous avons réussi ! Alors les gars nous avons quelque chose à célébrer !"

Remus ri alors que James faisait une danse en l'air.

"Laissons le commencer en premier," dit-il sérieusement.

James figea ses yeux de concentration et il y eut un petit bruit sec. Un moment plus tard un cerf blanc apparut à l'endroit où il se trouvait auparavant. Les yeux de trois autres maraudeurs s'élargirent de crainte et d'étonnement, comme il caressait le cerf majestueux.

Sirius suivi et se transformera alors en un chien noir. Remus ri à cela et il frotta son ventre et ses oreilles et le chien Sirius remua la queue et aboya amicalement.

"Chut, Sirius, tout le monde va t'entendre," siffla Remus irrité.

Peter alors avec une extrême difficultée se transforma en rat. Ca plu plutôt à Siriu et James qui le pourchassèrent dans la spacieuse chambre de James, et Sirius et james bondissait partout.

Quand tout le monde se retansforma il furent tous surprit de voir des larmes dans les yeux de Remus.

"Tu vas bien Remus ?" demanda James inquiet.

Remus leur fit un sourire fade. "C'est le plu beau jour de ma vie, les gars. Êtes vous sûr de vouloir enfreindre la loi, juste pour moi ?"

Après cela Sirius et James étreignèrent Remus dans leur bras fraternellement pendant que Peter le regardait maladroitement. Cependant personne ne sembla remarquer son hésitation.

"Nous serons toujours à tes côtés, Remus," dit James solennellement.

"Pour toujours," répéta Sirius en donnant son accord.

"Nous devons nous donner des surnoms," dit soudainement Peter. "Vous savez inscrire notre marque."

"Pter ?" dit Sirius en souriant.

"Ouais ?" ses pires craintes seraient peut-etre confirmées.

"C'est une idée brillante ! je me propose comme euh..."

"Patmol," fourni serviablement James.

"Ouais. Et James tu seras Cornedrue !"

"Remus est bonnet de nuit," dit Sirius en essayant de ne pas rire.

"Quoi ? Je propose Lunard."

"Cool. Peter, tu seras Queudvert."

"Bien," consenti le petit garçon.

"Ensemble nous serons Lunard, Queudvert, Patmol, et Cornedrue !" cria James en souriant comme jamais.

"Et nous sommes les plus grands farceurs de tout Poudlard," continua Sirius.

"Et nous ne serons jamais séparé," ajouta Remus.

"Même quand James aura épousé.

James tapa Peter derrière la tête à ce commentaire.

"Aww... ferme la Peter !"

Les 4 rirent. Cependant aucun d'eux ne se doutaient à quel point ils souffiraient durant les années suivantes. Deux mouraient, un les trahira tous te le dernier ne pourra rien faire d'autre que de se remémorer ses bons vieux jours, mais sans aucune trace de malice dans ses pensées.

Les filles n'étaient pas du tout curieuses de ce que pouvaient bien faire les garçons dernièrement. En fait elles ne s'en inquiétaient pas du tout même, elles pensaient qu'ils planifiaient une nouvelle farce contre Rogue, donc quel besoin de le leur demander ? Cepndant elles étaient intéressées par les nouveaux surnom qu'ils se donnaient depuis le début de l'été.

Les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas dit à leurs filles pour leur nouvelle condition d'animagus. En premier lieu, lis savaient que lily les harcelleraient et qu'il finiraient à Azkaban. Et ils avaient peur que Jennifer blâme Remus de les avoir fait faire cela.

Cependant le séjour au manoir de Potter se termina et bientôt ils emballaient leurs affaires pour partir chez Violette.Six d'entre eux, sauf bien sûr Violette et James avaient écrit par hiboux à leurs familles respectives pour les prévenir qu'ils seraient chez Violette pour le reste de l'été. Madame Dean avait promis aux parents qu'elles les emmeneraient au chemin de traverse pour acheter leurs fournitures scolaires.

Violette était terriblement gênée quand ils se tenaient tous devant la cheminée. Sa maison n'état pas du tout comme le manoir de James qui était grand et confortable et avait peur que ses amies la renie. Elle avait préparé un discours pour eux en se tenant gênée devant la cheminée.

"Ecoutez, ma maison n'est pas exactement grande..." commença-t-elle mais ils protestèrent tous en disant qu'ils se fichaient de comment était sa maison. Violette fut soulagé et prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'elle jeta dans le feu.

"Résidence Dean !"

Ils la suivirent tous et ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le plancher d'un salon de taille moyenne, pas trop grande, pas trop petite. C'était tout à fait spacieux et Lily se sentit à l'aise tout de suite.

"Tu es là, Violette, ma chère," dit Madame Dean, en leur souriant à tous. "Bonjour, les enfants. Violette, tu me présentes tes amis."

Ainsi Violette présenta chacun et chaque couple (Madame Dean avait accepté tout de suite quand Arabella avait déclarer Lily et James comme un couple).

"Et vus êtes tous à Gryffondor ?" demanda-t-elle avec crainte.

Ils hochèrent la tête avec une espèce de fierté éclatant autour d'eux.

"C'est merveilleux ! Je n'ai jamais voulu être à Serpentard, mais je suppose que le choixpeau n'a pa écouté mes arguments." Elle ri nerveusement.

Comme si le caractère l'indiquait, Monsieur Dean arriva, vit Violette et ses ami, et alla embrassé sa fille.

"Ah, vous êtes donc les célèbres Lily Evans et James Potter," dit-il en souriant largement. "Oh, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous."

Lily et James se regardèrent et un air coupable apparut sur le visage de Violette dans un coin. Ils haussèrent les sourcils vers elle et elle rougi

"Ils vont 'épouser," affirma Sirius en hochant la tête sérieusement.

"Oh, c'est vrai ?" dit Monsieur Dean.

Tout le monde se relâcha aprè le rire de Monsieur Dean, agréable et gai. Peter eut même l'audace de sourire faiblement malgré sa nervosité.

"C'est réglé alors," dit Madame Dean vivement. Violette, tu peux partager ta chambre avec une de tes amies et les deux autres partageront une chambre d'amis." Pause. "J'ai bien peur que les 4 garçons doivent dormir esemble mais ne vous inquiétez pas la chambre est assez spacieuse et tes camarades pourront sûrement bien s'arranger..."

"Nous n'avon aucun problème," dit Remus poliment alors que les trois autres Maraudeurs hochaient la tête.

"Je vais partager la chambre avec Lily," dit arabella de suite. "Sans rancune Jen."

"Aucun problème," dit Jennifer en souriant. "Vous êtes les meilleures amies après tout."

"Content que tu le comprennes Jenny."

Les huit se regroupèrent et montèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. Arabella et Lily traînèrent leurs malles dans la plus petites chambre, Jennifer et Violette s'installèrent dans la chambre de Violette. Les garçons prirent la plus grande des chambres d'amis.

"Cette pièce est si agréable," chuchota Lily avec crainte en dévisageant la salle au bébé bleu avec un intincelant arc-en-ciel et se yeux clignèrent quand la lumière du soleil l'atteignit.

"C'est céleste," consentit Arabella en soupirant en regardant le contenu. "La maison de Violette est si agréable."

Les garçons étaient très content de leur chambre.

"C'est grand, même plus grand que le chambre de Cornedrue, elle n'est pas féminine," dit Sirius en regardant la chambre de haut en bas.

"Et il y a même un livre de farces," ajouta James, en scrutant 1000 Farces et Plaisanteries.

"Oh, et le vieux Snivelly (pleurnichard), ne sera jamais pareil," soupira rêveusement Sirius.

"Je demandaerais à ma mère de vous inviter les gars et les filles pour l'été prochain," dit Remus attentionnément.

"Toi et les gars vous pouvez venir à ma maison aussi," dit Peter.

Sirius paru gêné. "c'est vrai, j'aimerais vous inviter les gars et avec les filles dans ma maison, mais ma chère vieille maman-" il prit un air maussade-" est plutôt particulière avec certaines personnes. Elle n'acceptera jamais n'importe lequel d'entre vous... Et pour des raisons stupides. Regulus m'hante parce que j'ai des amis nés de moldus, des demis espèces, des demis cracmols, et les rivaux de la famille."

"nous sommes des rivaux de ta famille ?" demanda James étonné.

"Ouais, c'est plus ou moins ce que disent mes parents. Ils sont tous crétins cependant, camarade, donc ne crois pas ce qu'ils disent."

"Le dîner est prêt," appela Madame Dean, et les 4 garçons coururent en bas de l'escalier pour faire leur deuxième passe-temps favori -manger.

Lily découvrit que Madame Dean était une excellente cuisinière, c'était très léger, fondant dans leur bouche comme de la crème glacé. Elle avait fait des pommes de terres sautés, du poulet frit, de la soupe de pois cassé, un assortiment de tarte, un gâteaux au chocolat. Même Jennifer qui avait le plus petit appétit du monde mengea de bon appétit, joyeusement et rêveusement.

"C'était délicieux, Madame Dean," marmonna Sirius, en mangeant une bouchée de part de tarte aux pommes. "je n'ai jamais mangé autant de nourriture depuis des années."

Lily le regarda absolument révoltée par sa gourmandise, mais les Dean rirent tout bas.

"Merci, Sirius," dit Madame Dean admirativement.

"je suis content que tu apprécies la bonne cuisine Sirius," dit Monsieur Dean, hochant la tête. "Je l'aime aussi. A la tête de cochon il y a un nouveau dessert qui est sorti ; et ils donnent des échantillons gratuits. Tu as essayé ? C'est charmant."

"Les crèmes aux cerise !" s'écria Sirius avidement. "Oui, oui c'était impressionant !"

James ri de on meilleur ami. "je doi complimenter vos pomme de terre, Madame Dean," dit-il soncèrement. "Ma mère ne pourrait jamais faire de si bonnes pommes de terre sautées. Auriez-vous de objections à me donner la recette ?"

Lily le dévisagea avec méfiance et se demanda si les maraudeurs essayait de plaire à Madame Dean bien qu'elle est quelques décennies de plus qu'eux. Mais non, ils paraissaient sincères et honnêtes donc elle supposa qu'ils pensaient que la mère de Violette était vraiment une bonne cuisinière.

"Nous avons lu ce livre de farces et attrapes, Monsieur Dean," dit James machiavéliquement. "les Serpentards sont mal partit cette année.."

"... Rogue est," fini Remus en regardant James d'un air "fait-ettention-à-ce-que-tu-dis.

La compréhension apparut sur le visage de James et il essaya de réparer son erreur.

"Oh, je veux dire, il y a quelques types avec un dénommé Rogue que nous adorons accablé de sarcasmes, et ils sont à

Serpentard..."

"C'est tout à fait fascinant les garçons," dit Monsieur Dean en faisant un faux sourire. Il jeta un coup d'oeuil nerveux à sa femme.

Lily regarda furieusement James

"Tu es idiot," siffla Arabellan menaçante. "Tu sais que Madame Dean était à Serpentard. Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas mauvais."

"Ca ma échappé," chuchaota James penaudement. "je n'ai jamais voulu dire..."

Lily se leva brusquement.

"Madame Dean," dit-elle d'une voix douce. "Vous pouvez nous excuser un instant ?"

"Bien sûr Lily." Madame Dean souri, ce qui n'était pas loin de ce qu'elle pensait.

Lily s'empara du poignet de James et le traîna dans la pièce d'a côté. Elle ferma la porte doucement derrière son compagnon.

"Tu sais que tu as causé beaucoup de chagrin à Madame Dean ? Comment peux-tu être autant sans tact ?"

"Moi, sans tact ?" rugi James. "Ca m'a échappé ! Tout le monde ne pense pas ce qu'il dit avant de parler comme Miss Petite Parfaite Evans. je suis désolé !"

"Tu..." Lily s'arrêta. "Potter tu m'agaces ! Sors de cette pièce."

"Au plaisir," soupira James en claquant fermement la port derrière lui en sortant.

Lily soupira. Pourquoi était-elle aussi méchante avec James ?

Et bien techniquement tu n'es pas aussi méchante avec Potter," dit une voix dans sa tête.

"Qui es-tu ?" exigea Lily.

Je suis ta conscience bien sûr ! Tu ne savais pas cela ? Je pensais qu'un cerveau comme le tien connaissais tout.

"Laisse moi seule !" cria-t-elle.

Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Je fais partie de toi Lily Evans. EN plus je ne suis pas vraiment une autre peronne. je suis seulement une autre partie de toi. Tu te parles à toi même en d'autres termes.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je ne suis pas vraiment méchante avec Potter ?"

Oh, ca ? Bien sûr que tu n'es pas vraiment méchante avec lui. Tu penses juste que tu es meilleure que lui. Je comprends Lily. Mais tu vois James a un caractère plus complexe et compliqué que tu ne le penses.

"Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ?"

Pour le dire sans ménagement Lily Evans, James Potter est amoureux de toi. je sais que nous avons juste 15 ans, come j'entends ce discours très souvent mais, vraiment, je ne plaisante pas. Il ne t'aime pas juste quand tu es autoritaire et tout.

"Je ne suis pas autoritaire ! je lui disais seulement ce que je veut qu'il fasse.

EXACTEMENT ! Bingo ! il ne veut pas que tu lui dises ce qu'il doit faire. C'est un grand garçon Lily, il peut s'occuper de lui. oh et à propos, personne n'est parfait donc ne le blâme pas pour sa petite gaffe de ce soir.

"Lily ? A qui tu parles ?" Arabella était dans l'embrasure de la porte en la dévisageant.

"A ma conscience," répondit Lily catégoriquement.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-elle en ignorant la réponse bizarre de Lily.

"Je suppsose. C'est juste ce Potter..."

"Oh." Arabella roula les yeux. "C'est encore du Potter, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Et bien quoi d'autre ?"

"Ecoutes Lily, je pense que toi et James devez être amis maintenant. je veux dire, il n'est pas aussi méchant."

"Facile à dire Bella, son meilleur ami est ton copain."

"Lily, j'essaie de t'aider !" se lamenta Arabella en boudant.

Lily ri en secouant la tête.

"Quand même je pensais que toi et James étiez plus proches depuis que vous avez eut votre petite..."

"Bella..."

"Oh, d'accord ! Fais ce que tu veux alors. Mais promets moi que tu seras ami avec lui en 6° ou 7° année. Soit au moins sympa avec lui en 6° année."

Lily réfléchit un moment. "Promis."

"Tu tiendras ta promesse ?"

"Bien sûr Bellsies."

Les yeux de Arabella se rétrécirent. "N'utilise pas ce surnom, Lily Evans. Tu fais comme Sirius.

Lily arrêta ponctuellement la conversation.

Son amie soupira. "Lily, James et un bon gars. Seulement... Laisse lui une chance, d'accord ? Je sais qu'il s'améliorera..."

Elle grogna. "Bella, nous savons que Potter a la plus grosse tête du monde."

"Et bie il est un peu timide mais c'est un gars vraiment sympa, ue fois que tu le connais. Je sais qu'il sera une bonne épaule pour pleurer ou une bonne oreille pour t'écouter si tu admets qu'il s'améliore."

"Je le connais depuis 5 ans Arabella."

"Oh ! D'accord, je la ferme et j'arrête d'essayer de te persuader de n'importe quoi."

Lily roula les yeux en souriant.

Dans la chambre des garçons Sirius arcelait de questions james à propos de sa confrontation avec Lily dans la pièce.

"Pour la dernière fois Patmol, il ne s'est rien passé ! pourquoi tu ne peux pas me laisser seul m'occuper de ma vie ?"

"Oh, mais ce serait trop facile et c'est si amusant de t'embêter Cornedrue," dit Sirius les yeux scintillants.

"Et c'est tout à fait facile pour moi Patmol de te tuer avec le sortilège impardonnable de la mort si tu ne la fermes pas tout de suite," dit Jame calmement.

Remus ri tout bas.

Sirius soupira impatiemment. "Et bien regarde Cornedrue, tu aimes Lily te elle ausi. Pourquoi ne l'admets-tu pas simplement ?"

"Parce que ce n'est pas vrai !"

Sirius échangea un regard signifcatif avec ses amis. "Et bien j'aurais essayé."

James se plaça sur un lit en réflichissant. Sûrement qu'ils n'étaient pas sérieux quand ils disaient qu'il aimait Lily, il avait toujours un sourire taré sur le visage. Ca voulait dire quelque chose ? il ne détestait pas Lily, c'était exact. il aimait ses cheveux roux épais et ses yeux verts sombre. James grogna et ferma les yeux, pour rêver de ses sentiments.


	18. Cinquième année : Partie I

Cinquième année : Partie I

"Oh, Lily nous avions toujours su que tu le serais !" cria Lily en embrassant son amie.

Lily sourit et épingla fièrement et soigneusement son insigne de préfète de Gryffondor sur sa poitrine. Ses trois amies la regardait avec crainte et respect.

"Nous ne serons pas ouni pour quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Jennifer machiavéliquement.

"Bien sûr Jen." Elle ri tout bas. "Dites, vous savez qui est le préfet des garçons ?"

"Remus," répondi heureusement Jennifer. "C'et pas merveilleux que ce soit lui ? Je pense qu'il le mérite car il n'est pas aussi blagueur que Sirius ou James."

Le sourire de Lily pali légèrement. Elle avait presque été sûre que l'autre préfet de Gryffondor serait James. Cependant elle n'avait aucune objctions à ce que ce soit Remus, car il était compréhensif et beaucoup moins embêtant.

Heureusement ses amies ne se rendirent pas copte de l'hésitation de Lily, et continuèrent à parler de ses obligations de préfet. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et les Maraudeurs entrèrent.

"Ca vous dérenge si on se met ici les filles ?" dit Sirius en souriant. "Notre cher Lunard est devenu préfet est il... Lily ?" Il la dévisagea.

"Tu es préfète aussi ? Oh la honte."

Lily roula les yeux. "Oh, s'il te plaît Sirius. Félicitations Remus."

Remus souri. "Toi aussi lily. J'ai toujours pensé que James serait préfet cependant car il..."

"Aw... Ferme la Lunard," dit James affectueusement. Il ne semblat pas du tout être ennuyé de ne pas être préfet. "Et c'est Cornedrue, pas James."

"Ouais, ouais."

"C'était évident que Lily devinedrait préfète," dit Violette, un grand sourire s'étirant sur son visage. "Je veux dire, elle est la parfaite préfète puisque depuis notre première année..."

"Ne me rends pas malade, Vi," dit Lily.

Violette souri. "j'essaierai Lily.

"Hé Fleur de Lys, tu ne va pas dans le compartiment des préfets avec tous les autres préfets ?" demanda Sirius innocement.

Les yeux de Lily 'élargirent. "Oh, ciel, j'ai complètement oublié."

"Bein allons-y alors," dit Remus

Les deux se dépéchèrent d'aller dans le compartiement des préfets en se faufillant entre Sirius et James. Tout le monde y était déjà et le Préfet et la Préfète en chef n'avait pas l'air content de les voir en retard."

"Evans, Lupin," reconnu Kevin Sharp d'une voix sèche. "je suis content que vous vous soyez enfin montré."

Bellatrix Black laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

"Black, où penses-tu être ?" claqua la préfète en chef, Teresa Chamberlain.

"Rien, Chamberlain," dit Bellatrix boudeusement.

"Bon et bien nous allons parler de vos devoirs de préfets. Vous ne pouvez pas enlever des points aux maisons, mais vous pouvez donner des punitions quand c'est abolument nécessaire. Ausi, vous escortez les jeunes élèves de Poudlard à leurs maisons respectives et vous les aidez, et vous montez la garde quand il y aura un danger. Je vous avertis de ne pas abuser de votre position ou vous rendrez votre insigne à quelqu'un d'autre qui sera plua aptes à remplir ces fonctions. Je suis sûr que vous réussirez à remplir ces fonctions, puique Dumbledore vous a choisi personnellement." Elle sourit d'un air entendu à Rogue et Bellatrix, les préfets de Serpentards.

"Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore a choisi des préfets de erpentard," chuchota Remus et Lily étouffa un rire.

"On peut y aller maintenant ?" demanda la préfète de Serdaigle de cinquièe année assez bruyamment.

Plusieurs personne semblaient pensé la même chose et Teresa paru extrêmement insultée.

"Absolument pas Godstein ! Tu dois patrouiller dans les couloirs toutes les 45 minute pour t'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'ennuis."

"45 minutes ?" demanda le dénommé Marc Goldstein indrédulément. "C'est quoi cette blague ? Personne ne m'a dit qu'être préfet serait si dur."

Kevin ri tout ba. "Et bien il faudra t'y habituer camarade.

Teresa renifla "Et bien je ne sais pas pourquoi Dumbledore t'a choisi pour préfet si tu ne peux pas fournir le travail demandé. Je suis sûre qu'il y a beaucoup d'autres garçons de Serdaigle de ton année qui feraient le travail sans se plaindre."

Marc soupira et roula lourdement les yeux, et fit une grimace à Teresa quand personne ne le regarda. Lily ri nerveusement.

"Il semblerait que nous devions faire équipe avec la sang de bourbe de Gryffondor pour les prochaines 45 minutes, Severus," dit Bellatrix assez fort our que tout le monde l'entende.

Lily tourna rouge alors que tous les yeux se posaient sur elle. "Regarde Remus nous allons faire équipe avec les serpents visqueux pendant une heure. Mais ils nous seront utile, vraiment, car ils sont astucieux et trompeurs, donc on pourra voir le monde d'un autre point de vue."

Remus ri avec les préfets des autres maison. Même Teresa une serdaigle stricte, souri.

"Ne pense pas à Bellatrix, Lily," marmomnna Rogue dans un souffle.

Lily le dévisagea. "Quoi ? C'est Lily, pas sang de bourbe ou Evans ?"

"Ecoute je suis désolé si je t'ai fâché à cause de mes commentaires, mais je dois faire commes mes amis..."

"J'en suis sûre," dit Lily froidement et elle sauta pour rejoindre Remus.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il déconcerté, comme elle le rattrapait. "Rogue, t'a menacé ?"

"Non, ce crétin stupide n'a pas le cerveau ou les boyaux pour faire cela."

Ils rirent tous les deux, et firent une patrouille dans les couloirs en se méfiant des étudiants qui pourraient se battre, utiliser la magie... Après 15 minutes de cela, tout le monde était fatigué de se promener dans les couloirs de long en large, et finalement une des filles de Poufsouffle s'évanouit.

"Au moins ça fait un sujet de conversation," dit Marc à la préfète en chef. "Je veux dire c'est si ennuyeux, faire attention à ce que les premières années essaient de faire un peu de magie. Au moins ça c'est excitant."

Teresa le regarda furieusement. "Pourquoi donc es-tu préfet ?"

"Pourquoi ?" Marc semblait vraiment honnête et franc. "Et bien je ne sais pas j'ai reçu l'insigne avec ma lettre de Poudlard. Maman et Papa ont été si passionés qu'ils m'ont offert un balai, pour me dédomager je suppose..."

Elle poussa un cri perçant et frustré et s'empara de Kevin, qui bavardait actuellement, avec un regard amoureux sur le visage, avec l'autre préfète de Serdaigle.

"Comme la vie de Teresa est difficile cette année," commenta Lily en riant sous cape. "Goldstein fait de vie un enfer vivant, et l'école n'est même pas commencé."

"Ne t'inquiètes, nous les trouverons dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant peu," dit Remus en souriant à cette pensée. "Ce sera tout un spectacle, là aussi."

"Hé, Remus !" Marc s'agita et les rejoignit. "Comment s'est passé cet été ?" Puis sans attendre une réponse il dit, "Oh Merlin, les devoirs de préfets sont si ennuyeux ! je ne peux aps croire que je sois devenu ceci."

"Les sociétés ne le négligeront pas quand tu commenceras la recerche d'un recherche d'un travail," dit Lily sagement. "Ca paraîtra bien quand tu diras que tu étais préfet à poudlard."

"Je suppose..." il la regarda douteusement. "Mais d'autre part, Evans, tu as toujours été faite pour être préfète, donc tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens."

Lily roula les yeux. "Je pense que ceci m'ennuie aussi, Goldstein, donc n'en parle plus."

Craintif de subir l'humeur célèbre de la rousse Lily, Marc repartit parler avec Frieda Lawrence, l'autre préfète de Serdaigle.

"Tu viens de l'effrayer il me semble, Lily," dit Remus en boudant.

"Oh, arrête ça, Remus. Tu sais que nous devons faire notre travail avant que Teresa ne revienne."

Après une autre demi-heure de balade ennuyeuse, Teresa annonça enfin qu'il pouvait retourner dans leur compartiment original à moins qu'ils ne préfèrent rester dans le compartiment de préfet pour le reste du voyage. Tous les préfets étaient soulégés d'avoir terminé leur marche ennuyeuse, ils prirent tous leurs affaires en se marchant les uns sur les autres pour sortir le plus rapidement possible du compartiment

"C'était comment ?" demanda avidement Arabella alors que Remus et Lily entraient contrariés dans leur compartiement et s'affalaient dans leurs sièges.

"C'était l'enfer," grogna Remus en secouant la tête.

"Non seulement les devoirs de préfet étaient 'un enfer' mais en plus cette année les cinquièmes années devaient passer les BUSE "(Brevet Unversel pour Sorcier Elémentaire) tant redoutés. Les enseignants s'assurraient qu'ils assez de devoirs la première semaine en leur donnant des essais à faire et des livres à lire, et aussi du travaiol de révision. MacGonagall et Hurst avaient fait avantage de tout cela très agréablement.

"Ceci... est... un... enfer," soupira James en passant péniblement ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais pour les mettre encore plus en désordre que d'ordinaire.

"Oh, ne sois pas si chochotte Potter," dit Lily joyeusement. "Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que je ne le pensais."

"Quoi ?" il la regarda avec un visage marqué d'incrédulité.

"Ouias, j'avais prévu pire," dit elle en hochant la tête avec un sourire.

James grogna et laissa sa tête tombé ur la table avec un coup sourd assez bruyant. Tout le monde dans la salle commune de Gryffondor le regarda furieusement, surtout le cinquièmes et les septièmes années qui bossaient aussi pour leurs BUSE ou leurs ASPIC et leurs devoirs respectifs. Il leur jeta le même regard et tout le monde retourna rapidement à son travail.

"les gens sont stupides," marmonna-t-il.

"Oh, ne soit pas si cynique Potter," continua Lily avec une voix chantonnante."

"Lili arrête d'embêter de pauvre garçon," gronda Violette. "Il essaie de faire ses devoirs. Merlin sait tout ce que nous avons à faire et tout le monde n'est pas si intelligent que toi."

"Arrête Vi, je ne suis pas aussi intelligente que tu le pense, et je n'ai pas encore fini mes devoirs. j'ai sérieusement beoin de cours de rattrapage en Métamorphose." Elle grogna bruyamment.

"Métamorphose ?" répéta James en riant presque. "Je les ai fini il ya un moment ! Et la petite miss préfèten parfaite Evans ne les a pas fini avant moi ?"

"Oh, la ferme Potter," claqua Lily. "J'ai déjà du mal à les faire sans avoir besoin d'être accabler de tes sarcasmes, tu sais. J'ai assez d'ennuis sans que tu dises me dépasser en Métamorphose."

"J'ai de hautes capcité en Métamorphose," se vanta james. "Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux Evans. C'est-à-dire si tu m'aides en Sortilèges."

Lily y réfléchit un instant. Elle pourrait se faire aider par James pour ce maudit essai et elle aurait fini tous ses devoirs, et ce serait facile d'aider james en sortilèges, c'était sa matière préféré et la plus facile. Mais il y avait toujours sa fierté en jeu. Si James l'aidait ça signifirait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, et Lily était déjà dévoré par sa haine contre lui.

"Désolé Potter, aucune chance," dit-elle simplement. "Je peux me débrouiller merci beaucoup."

James se maudit silencieusement. Il savait qu'elle dirait non. Il savait que Lily avait trop de fierté et elle ne voulait pas la perdre en consentant à se faire aider. il savait qu'elle était très indépendante et qu'elle ne voulait pa dépendre des autres pour son travail, et dans ce cas là, un essai de Métamorphose.

"Je peux t'aider Lily," offrit Arabella en pensant que sa meilleure amie refuserait juste l'offre parce que c'était James car elle le détestait.

"non, mais merci quand même, Bell."

Arabella fut étonnée et échangea un coup d'oeuil déconcerté avec Sirius. Elle pensait très bien connaître Lily Evans mais il y avait une perspective nouvelle.

"Pourqoi Lily a refusé mon aide ? Je ne suis pas si mauvaise en Métamorphose !" chuchota-t-elle à Sirius.

"Lily a sa fierté Bella. Elle ne peut pas céder si facilement... Elle demande de l'aide juste quand c'est une situation désespérée."

"Quoi ?" Arabella était consternée. "Je suis sa meilleure amie !"

"Là n'est pas la question."

"Je te déteste Sirius. Tu es officiellement porteur de mauvaises nouvelles."

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" Sirius était étonné. "Ce n'est pas ma faute à moi, j'ai simplemnt dit la vérité vraie."

"La vérité est mauvaise Sirius, tu ne devrais dire que le bonne vérité."

"Et bien tu as voulu savoir. Alors je te l'ai dit."

"Tu aurais pu me dire, d'accord Bella mais la vérité te fera du mal."

Sirius laissa sortir un hurlement de frustration, faisant sursauter tous les Gryffondors qui étudiaient.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Patmol ?" dit James.

"Bella se moque de moi," fut la brusque réponse.

"Je ne le fais pas," cria Arabella sur la défensive. "J'ai seulement dit ce que pensais de toi, comme tu es mon petit ami."

Plusieurs grimaces apparurent après ce commentaire, mais beaucoup de garçons apparurent abattus. Les rumeurs avaient cheminé, puisque Sirius et Arabella avaient cassé l'année dernière, et maintenant ils étaient de nouveau ensemble et l'hasard qu'un gars oun fille sorte avec eux était très faible, surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

"Hé Arabella !" appela un curageux 6° année. "Sors avec moi ! Largue Black et sors avec moi et tu auras tout ce que tu veux !"

Les maraudeurs rugirent de rire et les filles riaient nerveusement d'Arabella. Son visage était rouge.

"Aucune chance Fin !" s'écria-t-elle. "Blac est mon homme et personne ne pourra jamais le remplacer !"

"Ha tu le veux juste parce qu'il est pure sang et qu'il a une famille noble, pour ne pas dire snob et surtout Serpentard."

Sirius le regarda furieusement. "Ferme la Juan avant qu'il en t'arrive malheur. Et n'OSE surtout pas insulter ma famille, espèce de sale..."

"Ouais, ouais, sale demi sang," dit Juan Fin en roulant les yeux. "Je l'ai déjà entendu avant, Black, je l'ai déjà entendu avant."

"En fait j'allais dire sale arrogant," répondit Sirius calmement. "Je ne m'inquiètes vraiment pas du type de sang de quelqu'un, contrairement au reste de ma famille. Mais je t'ai vu flirter avec ma cousine Narcissa la semaine dernière pendant que le vieux Lucius ne regardait pas. Quel honte Denise."

"Tu as flirté avec narcissa ?" s'étouffa James. "Oh, Juan quel blagueur camarade !"

Juan rougi. "Je ne savais pas qui elle était !" cria-t-il désespérément. "J'ai pensé qu'elle faisait parti de ses trop belles filles de Poufsouffle. je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'elle pouvait être à Serpentard ou une Black."

"Ou la petite-amie bien aimée de Malefoy," ajouta Sirius.

"Bien je le reconnais, Black ! Tu ne veux pas larguer ta copine ! Je demanderai à sa meilleure amie. Hé, Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi ?"

James ferma les yeux et retint son souffle en attendant la réponse. Pour une raison étrange, il ne voulait pas que Lily sorte avec Juan... Mais qu'est-ce que ça lui importait ? Elle n'était pas sa copine donc elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

"Oh, ferme la !" dit Lily en poussant un cri aigüe en se redressant. "J'essaie de faire mon essai de Métamorphose, et j'ai encore un rouleau de parchemin à écrire ! Et non, Juan je ne sortirais pas avec toi."

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs et à la peau sombre eut l'air plutôt menaçant mais n'eut pas d'objections. Après tout ce n'était pas vraiment Evans qu'il voulait ; c'était sa meilleure amie, Arabella Figg. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir les lèvres de Arabella sur les siennes.

James relâcha son souffle en se rendant compte qu'il le retenait. _Merci Merlin Evans n'a pa dit oui à Denise... Attends pourquoi je m'en inquiète ?_

es pensées furent interrompues cependant, quand jason Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor surgit devant lui.

"Potter ! Tu es là !" il paraissait enchanté de quelque chose.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard nerveux, s'attendant au pire.

"Puisque cette année est ma dernière à Poudlard." Il s'arrêta pour rendre un effet spécial, avant de poursuivre. "Je veux que cette coupe de Quidditch. Je sais que nous l'avons eut depuis quelques temps mais je la veux tout de même. Vous avait compris cela ? Bon. Je veux vous entrainer plus dur. Nous avons perdu stupidement la coupe face à ces crétins de Serpentards l'année dernière, à ma cruelle déception, mais nous ne perdrons pas contre ces idiots cette année si je peux l'obtenir. Maintenant entrainement vendredi."

"Dubois, nous avons déjà eut une emaine entière d'entrainements la semaine dernière," expliqua James raisonnablement.

"Merlin, nous devons préparer nos BUSE cette année aussi !" s'écria outragé Sirius. "j'ai eut un D à mon derier essai de potions !"

"Et bien ce n'est pas un problème, Black ?" dit Dubois froidement. "J'ai eut un D aussi à mon essai de potions et je me plains ? Que diable, non. Nous allons battre les Serpentards cette année, et on recevra cette coupe. Tu veux ajouter quelque chose Potter ?"

"Hein ?" James n'avait pas écouter la chamaillerie entière de Dubois et Black.

"Potter, d'après MacGonagall tu seras capitaine l'année prochaine, donc j'espère que tu rendras fier Gryffondor."

"Je vais-je vais être capitaine l'année prochaine ? Tu es _serious _ Jason ?"

"Non, c'est Sirius."

"Oh, ca suffit Dubois. Sérieusement."

"Oui. J'ai parlé à MacGonagall et elle pense que tu es le meilleur choix. Maintenant j'espère que tu t'entrainera dur cette année Potter."

"Oui Monsieur !" se moqua James en faisant une révérence et ça sembla plaire à Dubois qui s'éloigna.

"Parti peloter Cassia,Dubois ?" appela Sirius après son départ.

"Laisse le tranquille le pauvre gars, Patmol," dit James en roulant les yeux. "Il mérite de gagner la coupe cette année."

Sirius l'ignora et ragarda Peter. "Hé Quedvert, appel Lunard pour moi."

Peter se tourna vers Remu qui était assis un peu plus loin que lui, absorbé dans la lecture du manuel de Divination.

"Lunard ?"

"Oui ?"

"Patmol veut te voir."

Remus se tourna vers Sirius. "Oui, Patmol ?"

"La pleine lune est dans deux semaines."

"Ne pense pas que je ne l'ai pas remarquer, Patmol. A quoi penses-tu ?"

"Je pense que nous devon essayer pour la première fois. Ce sera cool. Tu es un tu sais quoi et nous sommes un... tu sais quoi, et nous pourrons parcourir les sols de l'école."

Remus souri. "Et découvrir de nouveaux passages secrets."

"Ah enfion. je savais que tu étais farceur au fond !"

"Oh, qu'est-ce que vous faites les gars maintenant ?" dit Jennifer en soupirant. "Vraiment si vous pouviez laisser une pause à Rogue, il n'est pas si mauvais pour un Serpentard au moins..."

"jen," dit Sirius sévèrement, "tout d'abord, nous ne planifions encore rien contre Rogue, comme tu sembles le croire. Deuxièmement tu es une fille tarée pour dire que Rogue n'est pas si mauvais pour un Serpentard. Tous les Serpentards sont mauvais, si tu sais ce que ça veut dire."

"Ne contredit pas ma femme Patmol," l'avertit Remus.

"Peut-être. Quand même, Cornedrie ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Tu as l'air... étrange."

Jaems roula les yeux et soupira. "Sérieusement Patmol, tu n'en a pas marre de mettre des 'ie' tout le temps ? Et depuis quand tu connais un mot comme étrange ?"

"Aw... Tu sais que je taqiune juste, Cornedrue. Et je trouve Cornedrie mignon, tu ne penses pas garçon-cerf ?"

Remus s'étouffa nettement et attrapa Sirius par le bras.

"Ow ! pourquoi as-tu fait cela Remus ?"

"Oh, ça suffit, Lunard, l'utilisation de nos vrais noms ne se fait que quand on est fâché." James grimaça.

"Je suis spur de ne pas l'oublier Cornedrue, quand nous serons tous envoyés à Azkaban à cause de Monsieur Patmol. Ou du moins vous trois. Cependant je viendrais vous voir souvent. J'assisterais aux funérailles de Sirius et je dirais quelque mot sur lui."

"je suis spur que tu le feras Lunard."

"Hé ! Je suis là vous le savez !" dit Sirius ennuyé.

"Qui es-tu ?" demanda innocemment James.

"Cornedrue !"

"Cornedrue ? Comment connaissez vous mon surnom ? Seuls mes meilleurs amis, Peter et Remus le connaissent. Qui es-tu ?"

Sirius soupira face à la défaite. "Et bien je suis désolé d'avoir laissé échappé bêtement garçon-cerf dans mon commentaire. Heureux ?"

"Très."

"Vous savez tous les 4 que vous avez la conversation la plus pathétique, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Lily perplexe.

"Qu'as-tu entendu ?" exigea tout de suite James.

"J'ai entendu que vou parliez de garçon-cerf," dit-elle en haussant les osurcils à la voix alarmée de James.

"Et ?" l'aiguillona James avidement.

"Et quoi ? C'est tout ce que j'ai entendu." Lily le dévisagea étrangement. "Tu vas bien Potter ?"

"Tu es sûr ? Tu sais ce que veut dire garçon-cerf ?"

"Et bien tu es fier et arrogant comme un cerf." Elle haussa les épaules. "Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Est-ce encore ue farce ?"

Les 4 Maraudeurs la regarèrent nerveusement.

"Nous venons de nous donnre de surnoms," bégaya Remus en se mordant la lèvre.

"Ouais, amusant, n'est-ce pas ?" James ri nerveusement.

"Peut-être. Bon, je vais faire un tour du côté de la tour d'astronomie."

"Je te suis," dit James tout de suite.

"D'accord."

Lily et James allèrent à la tour d'Astronomie. A peu près 10 mnutes après ils étaient tout en haut et regardaient la belle vue de Poudlard au dessous d'eux.

"Bien, bien, si ce n'est pas Potter et la sang de bourbe," dit une voix enroué et ricanante.

C'était Voldemort, et il paraissait plus sinistre et menaçant que jamais. Les deux adolescent échangèrent un coup d'oeuil.

"Pourquoi être venu seuls Voldemort ?" cria James.

"N'essaies pas de me faire peur, Potter," dit-il à demi-voix. "Et ne sois pas trop impudent. Le ministère commence à se préoccuper des Mangemorts et de moi. Ils commencent même à me faire un nouveau non. Vous savez qui, Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcé me nom, et mon préféré : Le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais bien sûr c'est le nom de code que me donne me mangemots chéris." il ri cruellement.

"Nous ne sommes pas lâche !" cria Lily. "je vous appellerai Voldemort pour le reste de mes jours, bien qu'il ne soit pas trop long avant que vous..."

"Stupéfix !" rugit Voldemort.

Lily tomba au sol inconsciente.

"LILY !" cria Jamezs alarmé. "Lily réveille-toi, réveille toi s'il te plaît."

"Tut, tut, vraiment Potter, tu n'es pas aussi fort que les gens le disent. La sang de bourge est évanoui et tu ne peux plus rien me faire, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Expelliarmus !" dit James, sa baguette pointée sur Voldemort.

La baguette de Voldemort s'envola vers lui, et il l'attrapa d'un geste triomphal.

"ne sois pas trop confiant, Potter. J'en connais plus de la Magie Noire qu'aucun sorcier noir qui n'est jamais existé..."

"Malheureusement je déteste la Magie Noire. C'est trop mal."

"Avada Kedavra."

James fut manqué par le Sortilège de la mort de quelques centimètres. Son coeur martelait interminablement, et il pouvait avec peine retrouver son souffle.

"Enervatum," murmura James en direction de Lily avec sa baguette.

Lily remua faiblement er se remi sur pieds, le dévisageant. Elle se rendit compte où elle était et poussa un gémisement en voyant Voldemort et fit un cri aigue.

"Ferme la stupide sang de bourbe !" hurla-t-il. 

"Vous n'aurez ni James ni moi, Voldemort," dit-elle calmement. "Quoi que vous fassiez."

Il ri. "Ah, mais le seigneur des ténèbres t'aura Evans, de n'impote qu'elle façon. Je ne laisserai pas votre fil d"truire mon règne de malheur."

"Vous..." Mais avant qu'lle ne finisse il disparut.

"Comment est-il rentré à Poudlard ?" dit James. "Je veux dire on ne peut pas transplaner sur les sols de l'école."

"Je suis content que tu es lu l'histoire de poudlard, potter," dit Lily sèchement. "Mais d'autre part, c'est un sorcier noir, il a ses propres moyens."

"Crétin diabolique," marmonna James et ils allèrent se diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

"Euh, tu connais le mot de passe, pas vrai, Potter ?" demanda Lily alors qu'ils arrivaienr devant la gargouille de pierre."

"non ! Tu es le génie de Poudlard, je pensais que tu le connaissais."

"Oh, laisse tomber. Essayons... Plumes en sucre."

James lui jeta un regard étrange.

"Arrête de me dévisager Potter et aide moi plutôt."

"Bien ! Gommes au poivres ?"

La gargouille apprécia et se déplaça. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore en ayant le même sentiment, chaud et confortable en s'asseyant nerveusement.

"Professeur, Voldemort nous a attaqué dans la Tour d'Astronomie," dit James rapidement.

Dumbledore les regarda étonné. "Il a essayé de vous tuer ?"

"Oui Monsieur et il faillit réussir. Et il a pétrifié Lily, aussi."

"Je n'ai pas eut de mal," dit Liy avec hâte. "je veux dire James m'a réanimé de suite..."

Personne ne sembal remarquer la teinte rose sur ses joues lorsqu'elle dit cela.

"je vois. Et bien je suis désolé de vous dire cela, Miss Evans, monsieur Potter mais vous ne pouvez plus errer dans les couloirs de l'école sans que quelqu'un vous accompagne. A patir de maintenant si vous voulez aller quelque part prévenez un de vos amis ou un professeur. C'est-à-dire, sauf si vous voulez passer inaperçus." Il regarda directement james en disant cela.

Lily ri sous cape et James devint rouge tomate.

"Nous le ferons maintenant, Professeur," dit ce dernier, toujours en riant nerveusement. James s'en alla parès avec elle stoïquement. 

"Tu aurai du voir ta tête Potter !" suffoqua Lily en riant toujours. "je veux dire Dumbledore sait que tu as une cape d'invisibilté."

"Oh, ferme la Evans," claqua James irritablement. "J'ai jute été attaqué par le Seigneur Voldemort, tu pourrais être plus attentionné envers mes sentiments, tu sais."

"Potter, j'ai été pétrifié par Voldemort."

"oh, ouais. Désolé."

Aussitôt qu'ils atteignirent le portrait de la grosse dame au septième étage, Arabella et Sirius en sortirent et les culbutèrent. Lily et James se regardèrent et commencèrent à rire.

"Oh, oui très drôle, vous pouvez rire," dit Arabella sarcastiquement alors que elle et Sirius se relevaient. "C'est de cette façon que vous voulez tuer vos meilleurs amis ?"

"Je savaient que vous étiez en train de vous peloter là-haut, mais Bella a insisté pour qu'on aille vous chercher quand-même," dit Sirius suffisamment.

"Peloter ? Tu penses vraiment cela Sirius ?" dit Lily. "Les ennemis qui se pelotent dans la tour d'astronomie, oh oui c'était évident."

"Vraiment ? je le savais !"

"Oh, Sirius, Lily étit sarcastique," soupira Arabella.

"Patmol, tu es pathétique," ri James.

Sirius avait une étincelle de maniaque dans le regard. "Cornedrue, pourrais-je être le garçon d'honneur ?"

"Hein ?" James fronça les sourcils.

"A ton mariage à toi et Lily."

"Oh, ça." Il s'agita avec déonvolture. "Peut-être. Tu seras probablement le garçon d'honneur, puisque tu es le parrain de Harry."

"Ca doit être du au hasard, Sirius," remarqua Lily.

"Je devais dire quelque chose avant de mourir comme l'indique la prophétie," dit-il solennellement.

"Qui savait que tu serais héroïque plus tard, Sirius," dit Arabella en souriant.

"Si seulement nous avions su..." chuchota Sirius.

"C'était la meilleure expérience de ma vie !" dit Sirius en souriant alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle fatigués en bâillant.

"Ouais," dit Remus en souriant. "Merci les gars. Vous avez rendu ma transformation plu facile"

"Aucun problème, Lunard," dit James en paraissant enchanté."

"Maintenant que nous avons trouvé le passage pour aller à Pré au lard de derrière la sorcière borgne, qu'allons-nous faire ?" demanda Peter.

Tout le monde le regarda. "Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Et bien ceci ouvre une foule de possibilités, n'et-ce pas ?" Nous pouvons faire n'importe quoi maintenant ! On peut même aller à Pré au lard pour les pleines lunes."

James sourit. "Quedvert, tu es un génie. Vraiment, nou devons créeer une carte induquant tou les passages secrets de Poudlard et le emplacements de tout le monde, comme ça on saura où sont les préfets et les professeurs, et donc on n'aura pas de problèmes. Qu'n pensez-vous ?"

"Cornedrue ?"

"Oui que penses-tu Patmol ?"

"Les élèves de Poudlard ont l'occasion de connaître le splus grands esprit et les plus grands farceurs que cette école n'a jamais vu."

"Je suis daccord avec cela."

"Nous pourrions rendre le parchemin vierge pour que personne ne se doute de rien," dit Remus. "nous pourrions l'appeler la carte des Maraudeurs et nous pourrions créeer un mot de passe pour qu'elle s'affiche et s'efface."

"Lunard tu es un génie diabolique," dit Sirius flatteusement.

"Merci Patmol."

"Mai," dit James douteusement. "Nous devons faire beaucoup de sortilèges pour..."

"ne t'inquiètes pas Cornedrue, nous nous en chargerons. Et nous pourrons demander un peu d'aide à lily si on s'efforce de rester vague et peu soupçonnant possible."

Sirius tendit son bras vers les trois autres maraudeurs. "Amis Maraudeurs, nous allons entrer dns l'histoire de cette école."

"pourquoi ?" intervint la voix amusé de Arabella qui sourit à son copain.

"Bellsies ! Que fais-tu ici ?" demanda Sirius agité.

"je suis ici pour le petit déjeuner, bêta," dit elle en plaisantant.

"oh, c'est vrai."

"Bella ça ne sers à rien d'esayer de reformer Sirius," dit Lily en roulant les yeux. "Il est totalement sans espoir."

"Attends une minute tu essaies de me reformer ?" s'écria Sirius alarmé. "Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit cela avant ?"

Les deux filles se regardèrent amusées et haussèrent les épaules.

"Maintenant, pourquoi aurions-nous du te le dire Sirius ?" dit Jennier en souriant. "Après tout tu t'y serais opposé comme tu le fais maintenant."

"Bien, je suis d'accord. Bon Merlin, les gens des fois..."

James haleta bruyamment et mit sa main devant la bouche.

"Qu'st-ce qu'il y a Cornedrue ?"

James poussa la Gazette du Sorcier vers eux pour qu'ils puissent lire la première page.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres : Celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom s'élève :

Un nouveau sorcier qui s'est fait le nom du Seigneur Voldemort, écrit Danielle Henderson, notre correspondant spécial.

Ce sorcier est très dangereux, et nous devons tous l'appeler Vous-savez-qui ou Celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il est apparu dans la maison des Potter cet été, ont déclaré Sarah potter et on mari Daniel Potter, ainsi que le Directeur de Poudlard le Professeur Albus Dumbledore.

"Il a menacé de tuer James et son amie," disait Madame Potter faiblement. "Je ne suis pas comme vous, il n'est pas aussi innofenifs que vous le pensez. Ce Voldemort va détruire beaucoup de vies, je vou en avertit."

Malheureusement Madame Potter a tout à fait raison. Vous-savez-qui et ses disciples ont récemment assassiné les Prewetts, une famille de pure sang aussi puissante que les potter et beaucoup d'autres. Ce jeune homme (appelé Mangemort) a à peine 19 ans, nommé Anthonin Dolohov, et les autres Mangemorts planifient beaucoup de morts, comme ils l'ont prédit.

Pourtant beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières pensent que Vous-savez-qui n'est pas tout à fait nuisible, en fit, beaucoup pensent que c'est une bonne idée de se débarasser des nés de Moldus (personnes ascendant de non sorciers).

"L'homme à tout à fait le droit de se débarasser de sang de bourbes," dit Tricia Black avec confiance. "Les sangs de boube ne font pas parti de notre monde, et si on ne s'en débarasse pas immédiatement la communauté des sorciers ressemblera à des chiens bientôt."

Pourquoi ce sorcier taré chrche-t-il a assassiné autant de familles ?

"le seigneur Voldemort est tout à fait capable de nombreuses actions, j'imagine," dit Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'écolde de sorcellerie Poudlard. "Il tue chaque sorciers er sorcières qui s'opposent à lui ou menanent son pouvoir."

Le ministre Bagnold est tout à fait nerveux de ce règne du mage noir que mentionne Dumbledore, et prévint la communauté magique de rester calme. Il pense que ce sorcier sera aussi mauvais que Grindelwald si ce n'est pire et suggère la vigilance constante.

"Il ne prendra pas possession du monde si j'arrive à l'arrêter," déclare-t-il catégoriquement.

Qu'adviendra-t-il de nous, vous demandez ? Et bien nous verrons comment réagira Vous-savez-qui lorsque les meilleurs Aurors l'attraperont.

"Maman et Papa se battront sûrement," chuchota james inquiet en finissant de lire l'arcticle. "Il sont les deux meilleurs Aurors du Ministère."

Sirius fit son visage le plus sérieux à son ami. "Cornedrue je serais de ton côté pout toujours. Tu peux compter sur ça. Et tu sais que je mourais pour toi."

En dépit de la situation James souri. il savait qu'il était chanceux d'avoir un tel meilleur ami. Bien que la pluaprt des gens le trouvait stupide il était bien plus que cela Sirius. Il avait la dignité, l'honneur et la bravoure -trois qualités que les black ne possédaient pas sauf Andromède et lui.

"Je sais Patmol," dit-il doucement. "je sais."

"je resterai avec toi jusqu'à la fin, Cornedrue," dit Remus. "Vous avez fait beaucoup pour moi... Ce serait la moindre chose de me sacrifier pour toi."

"Moi aussi," ajouta Peter vacillant. Il n'était pas aussi courageux que ses trois meilleurs amis. Non, si il était lache il n'aurait oas appartenu à Gryffondor. A quoi le choixpeau pensait-il ? Il avait pensé à le mettre à Poufsouffle ou à Serpentard, mais à la fin il avait décidé Gryffondor. Qui sait, peut-être deviendrait-il un héros en se sacrifiant pour ses amis. Le garçon blond souri à cette pensé.

"Nous somme de ton côté, nous aussi, Potter, bien que je n t'aime pas trop," dit Lily en souriant, en secouant la main de James.

"Ca veut dire ce que je pense ?" demanda Arabella.

"Non." Lily retira sa main rapidement en comprenant.

"Nous serons amis grâce à tout cela, pas vrai ?" demanda Violette avec espoir. "Même si tout le monde ne survivra pas ?"

"Sans aucun doute," répondirent-ils en choeur.

Les maraudeurs et les filles étaient actuellement dans la forêt interdite. Acun d'eux ne savait pourquoi ou comment ils avaient atterri là. Un moment avant ils étaient en Histoire de la Mgaie, plongés dans leur sommeil, et après ils furent secoués pour se réveiller et se retrouver à la recherche de centaures. Pour l'instant ça ne leur plaisait pas trop.

"Je jure que ce Voldemort," dit James furieusement. "Ce sale idiot..."

"James !" chuhcota peter, effrayé, "ne l'insulte pas... si il t'entendait."

"IL N'A QU'À M'ENTENDRE," rugit-il. "BONJOUR VODEMORT ! C'EST VOTRE ENNEMI PREFERE QUI VOUS PARLE JAMES POTTER ! VOUS ME CONNAISSEZ PAS VRAI ? VOUS SAVEZ, CELUI QUE VOUS AVEZ ESSAYE DE TUER DANS LA TOUR D'ASTRONOMIE L'AUTRE JOUR."

"Cornedrue, ferme la," dit Sirius en roulant les yeux. "Tu n'aide pas la situation."

"Oui, Potter, hurler contre Voldemort ne fera qu'augmenter nos ennuis," ajouta Lily sèchement.

"Ecoute, James," dit Remu douceument. "Nous sommes dans la forêt interdite qui est interdite à tous les étudiants, comme l'indique son nom. Nous avons échappé à un troupeau de centaures fâchés que nous les ayons embêtés dans leur observation de planètes, et maintenant nou n'avons pas idée de l'endroit exacte où on est dans la forêt. Maintenant tu commences à maudire un Voldemort invisible. Peut-être pourrais-tu penser à une meilleure idée que ça, Cornedrue."

Quelques personnes auraient pu penser que Remus avait ça sarcastiquement, mais ils le connaissaient depuis longtemps et ils savaient qu'il était sérieux.

"Tu as raison Lunard. Mais que pouvons nous faire ?"

"Euh, ça..." suggéra Sirius.

Les filles le regardèrent avec des expressions étonnées sur le visage.

"Non, je sais pas," dit James en secouant la tête. "En plus les filles sont ici. On ne peut pas riquer sachant que..."

"Sachant que ?" exugea Jennifer. "Vraiment nous sommes vos amies, nous ne le dirons pas."

Sirius soupira. "Ecoute Jen, ça importe peu..."

"Ceci pourra peut-être nous sortir de ces stupides ennuis !" dit-elle en retour.

"Et bien ça ne le fera pas !"

"Tout le monde a sa baguette avec soi ?" demanda inquiète Lily.

Il y eut un Oui en choeur dans le groupe.

"Bien. Allumons nos baguettes pour nous éclairer. Il n'y a pas de discussions à avoir. Nous devrions seulement marcher et faire attention de façon à retourner au château."

"Au fait pourquoi n'avons nous pas pensé à cela ?" demanda Sirius. "Lumos."

Les autres firent apreils et cherchèrent le sentier le plus proche. Quand ils l'eurent trouver ils le suivirent, en espérant qu'il les conduirait au château. Alors ils diraient à Dumbledore tout ce qu'il sétait passé.

"Cette lumière ne sert à rien," dit James en louchant sur le sentier. "Non, attends... ça y est. Je pense que je vois Poudlard !"

Ils se dépêch§rent tous le long du sentier et c'était maintenant sûr que le château était proche, avec beaucoup d'étudiants qui les regardaient avec surprise et intérêt.

"Que faisiez vous dans la forêt ?" demanda Alex Opalisk, un Gryffondor de quatrième année. Elle palpita les cils en direction de Sirius et James.

"Ca suffit," marmonna Arabella dans un souffle.

"Euh... Hagrid nous a envoyé là-bas pour qu'on fasse quelque chose pour lui," bégaya Remus.

Alex lui souri d'un air séduisant. "Alors Remus," dit-elle lentement. "Le prochain voyage à Pré au lard est à halloween. Tu voudrais y aller avec moi ?"

Remus la dévisagea, en priant à l'aide silencieusement.

"Il a déjà une copine," dit Lily froidement.

"Qui ? Toi ?" Elle ricana.

"Non, en fait..." Elle regarda en direction de jennifer.

"Et toi Jamesie ?" roucoula-t-elle. "Tu y vas avec quelqu'un ?"

James avala péniblement. Il aimait bien Alex, car elle était très jolie, mais il tait sans cesse intimidé par elle. Ses yeux noisettes se fermèrent puis rencontrèrent les yeux verts de Lily pour demander son aide.

"James y va déjà avec moi," dit Lily rapidement.

Tout le monde la dévisagea surtout Arabella, dont les yeux s'élargirent de surprise et de plaisir. Lily jeta un regard à ses amis et dit, "Ouias, c'est le seul service que je rendrais à Potter de toute ma vie."

"Oh." Alex parut sévèrement déçue et s'éloigna.

James laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement. "Merci Lily."

"Seulement ne compte plus sur moi la prochaine fois, Potter," fut la brève réponse de Lily.

"Tout pour te faire plaisir," consentit-il facilement.

Ils se dirigèrent tous rapidement vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Quand ils lui racontèrent, le professeur se leva rapidement et soupira, ses yeux bleus semblaient fatigués.

"J'ai bein peur -surtout pous vous 5- que le dangre soit bien élevé, maintenant que Voldemort connait la prophétie sur Harry et de comment James Potter contrecarera son règne de pouvoir." Dumbledore regarda Lily te les maraudeurs.

"Mais professeur-" commença Lily mais elle ne pu en dire plus.

"Pourquoi ça doit être nous ?" dit James en soupirant. "Pourquoi nous ?"

Dumbledore regarda le garçon aux cheveux noirs, compatissant. "C'est seulement votre destinée Monsieur et Madame Potter, c'est votre destinée."

Quand ils sortirent du bureau, James laissa sortir un gémissement bruyant, et tout le monde le regarda.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cornedrue ?" demanda Sirius.

"C'est juste que je ne comprends pas," dit-il doucement. "pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi Lily et moi ?"

Personne n'avait de réponse à sa quetion; et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la tour de gryffondor sauf Lily. Elle traîna, attendant James.

"C'est seulement notre destinée, Potter," chuchota-t-elle en souriant. "La destinée de nous réunir, la destinée de mourir ensemble, mais nous continuerons... ensemble."

James lui souri. "Je pensais que tu me détestais."

"Oh, c'est vrai. En fait, je crois que je t hais beaucoup. Mais tu vois Potter, nous devons travailler ensemble, quelle que soit la difficultée pour l'un de nous deux."

"Ce ne sera pas difficile pour moi Evans. Je ne te déteste pas, je ne t'aime pas vraiment. Mais je suis sûre que ça changera avec les années. Nous sommes destinés à être ensemble, malheureusement."

"Tu sais Potter, tu n'e pas si mal parfois. Je veux dire tu as des gntillese parfois, comme maintenant. Pourtant des fois tu es complètement insurpotable. je suppose cependant que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, et rien ne peut changer cela."

"Tu as absolument raion Evans. Alors tu veux aller à Pré au lard avec moi ce week-end ?"

"Dans tes rêves Potter."

"Oj, je sais que tu finiras par changer d'avis." James commença à la chatouiller.

Lily hurla de rire, et James la poursuivi devant le portrait désaprobateur de la grosse dame. Mais le portrait souri en voyant l'amour dans leurs yeux. Suelement les amants ne le voyaient, mais il le feraient bientôt, après tout ce qu'ils traverseront ensemble.

C'était exactement comme Dumbledore l'avait dit, c'était seulement leur destin. Lily et James étaient deux sorciers merveilleux et puissants, et ils ne méritaient pas leur sort funeste. Mais c'était obligé. Personne ne choisiraient qui il épouserait ou son travail, c'était le destin. Parfois le destin était joyeux, avec u mari qui s'occupait de sa femme et de ses enfants. Mais parfois comme dans leur cas, ce ne serait pas si agréable. Lily et James auraient une vie courte ensemble, moins de trois ans, mais ce serait de la chaluer et de la semsibilité, pour eux et leur futur fils. Et rien ne pourrait changer cela... sauf le sort. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était attendre et laisser tout arriver.

Merci pour les reviews.

Je cherche un correcteur please.

Jennifer Evans.


	19. Cinquième année : Partie II

Cinquième année : Partie II

Le monde magique était maintenant anxieux et effrayé face à la monté de Voldemort au pouvoir. Sa façon de gagner du pouvoir n'était pas aussi rapide que l'ascension de Grindelwald, en fait c'était si lent que ça passait presque inaperçu. Mais Milicent Bagnold qui tait une bonne ministre de la magie, tenait en alerte les premiers Aurors à tout instant. Le monde grandissait dans les ténèbres et les maraudeurs et les filles au milieu de tout cela, attendait avec impatience que Voldemort attaque Poudlard et les assassine.

"Pourquoi tout le monde est si nerveux lorsque je dis le nom de Voldemort ?" dit James irritablement alors qu'un Poufsouffle lui jetait un regard terrifié avant de partir vers sa salle commune.

"Ils sont lâche, voilà pourquoi," répondit Sirius d'un air détaché alors qu'ils commencaient à se diriger vers la Tour de gryffondor. "Mais d'autre part une partie de hardis gryffondors disent Tu-sais-qui pour le déchet."

"Ils ont peur que le crétin diabolique apparaisse chaque seconde," affirma Lily. "Bien sûr je sais bien que Voldemort ne peux pas nous entendre de là où il est..."

"Mais c'est un fait," grinça Peter. "Tu ne ai pas où se trouve tu-sais-qui donc tu n'es pas assez prudente."

"Oh, ne me dis pas que tu as peur toi aussi et tu dis Tu-sais-qui, Quedvert." Sirius soupira impatiemment.

"Ce n'est pas ça le problème maintenant, Patmol," dit Remus rapidement. "le problème c'est que Voldemort en a après Lily et James. il peut frapper à n'importe quelle seconde. Donc nous ne pouvons pas laisser Lily et James hors de notre vue, jusqu'à ce que son règne ne s'affaiblisse un peu."

"Attends une minute," dit Lily. "Tu veux que vous soyez nos chiens de garde ? Es-tu taré Remus ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as contre cette idée ?"

"Et bien premièrement vous ne pouvez pas nous surveiller à chaque minute. C'et absolument ridicule et stupide. Et deuxièmement, Voldemort va nous poursuivre toute notre vie ! On ne va pas reter ensemble dans une maison jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt, n'est-ce pas ? je veux dire, il n'arrêtera pas de nous poursuivre et d'essayer de nous tuer, puisque c'est un homme très persistant."

"Evans a raison," dit James en secouant la tête. "Nous ne pouvons pas rester toujours avec vous comme de la glue. nous pouvons nous occuper de nous."

"Mais enfin, si Voldemort frappe..." les yeux de Violette se perdirent dans le lointain. "Vous ourrez dire adiu à vos vie, maintenant si c'st ce que vous voulez..."

"Vraiment," consenti jennifer. "Vi a raison. Vous avez sans aucun doute besoin de protection."

"Nous n'avons pas besoin que vous vous inquiétez pour nos, cependant," argumenta Lily. "Dumbledore y pensera, comme toujours."

Arabella se mordit la lèvre. "je suppose que Lily a raison. je veux dire, c'est vrai nous ne pouvons pas être leur protecteurs pour toujours. je veux dire si Voldemort nous jette un sort pour nous assassiner, qu'est-ce qu'ils feront ? Je suggère un autre plan."

"Ne dis pas le nom de tu-sais-qui ?" siffla Peter en regardant autour de lui avec des yeux effrayés. Mais personne ne lui accorda la moindre attention.

"Ecoute camarade," soupira Sirius avec soumission. "Que pouvons-nous faire alors ? je ne vais pas m'asseoir ici et attendre bien sagement leur fin !"

"Nous pouvons le contrôler, nous ne voulons pas que vous soyez tué-" commença James, mais Sirius secoua la tête vigoureusement.

"C'est la dernière chose que je penserai à faire Cornedrue. Tu es mon meilleur ami et mon meilleur camarade. je dois t'aider, ou je mourais en pensant à comment j'aurais laissé tomber mon meilleur ami."

Personne n'avait jamais entendu Sirius parler avec tant d'émotion et si admirablement avant. Ils savaient tous que Sirius étaient intelligent et courageux, mais aucun de ses amis n'avait imaginé un lien de loyauté si fort qui ne se casserai jamais, surtout dans une période comme celle-ci.

Arabella saisi la main de Lily solidement. "Je ne te laisserai jamais tombé Lily. Si tu tombes, je tombes aussi."

Lily et James sourirent à leurs meilleurs amis. Arabella et Sirius n'avaient pas idée de ce qui signifiaent ces mots pour leurs meilleurs amis, qui se feraient bientôt tués par un homme complètement fou. Mais le moment de tendresse fut coupé lorsqu'un garçon aux cheveux graisseux arriva en courant vers eux.

"POTTER RENDS MOI MON ETAT NORMAL !"

Les maraudeurs rirent sous cape bruyamment. james souri à Rogue comme si il était un viel ami.

"Pourquoi Severus, quand n'as tu jamais eut de furoncles le visage ?"

Rogue bouillonnait de colère. "Potter enlève ces furoncles de moi."

"Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Tu es certainement mieux maintenant."

Lily eut pitié pour le pauvre Serpentard et enleva les furoncles de son visage d'un coup de baguette.

"Merci Lily," dit Rogue en hochant la tête.

"Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ?" exigea James alors qu'ils rentraient dans la salle commune.

"J'avais de la pitié pour Rogue," répondit-elle simplement. "En plus pourquoi vous les gars vous l'embêtez toujours ? Bien spur c'est un idiot visqueux et je le déteste aussi, mais pourquoi vous devez l'embêter ? Laissez le tranquille !"

"Evans, Snivellus (pleunichard) a toujours eut ses petits yeux visqueux sur la Magie Noire depuis qu'il est rentrée à Poudlard. Je suis étonnée que tu ne saches pas cela. Sa famille a toujours été du côté de la magie noire."

"Et alors... Ce n'est pas une raison pour lui casser les pieds," dit Lily sur la défensive, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle avait déjà perdu le combat verbal.

"Pas une raison ? Evans il est en toute probabilité un mangemort pour l'amour de Merlin !"

"Il est mangemort," corrigea Sirius.

Remus et Peter restèrent silencieux en regardant leur chaussures.

"Lily, c'est vrai," dit doucement Violette. "Les parents de Rogue ont été le amis de ma maman et elle est sorti avec monsieur Rogue ! ils ont toujours été pour la Magie Noire comme tout le monde le sait, c'est pourquoi maman l'a laissé pour mon papa."

"Attend une minute," dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. "Ta mère a failli épouser un Rogue ?"

"Je ne dirai pas épousé..." Violette était devenue rose.

"oh, Sirius ça suffit," claqua jennifer. "Madame Dean n'a pas épousé Monsieur Rogue, donc de quoi tu te plains ?"

"pourquoi vous ne le laissez pas tranquille ?" redemanda Lily. "Je veux dire, il ne vous a rien fait à vous. Vous ne pouvez pas l'aimer, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de lui jouer des farces sans cesse ?"

"Evans, ça ruinerait notre réputation," s'écria James avec horreur.

"Nous sommes les maraudeurs, après tout," ajouta Sirius.

"Remus ? Tu n'as pas quelque chose de spirituel à dire sur cela ?"

"je-je ne pense pas que casser les pieds de Rogue est intelligent, mais- qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?" bégaya Remus.

Lily laissa sortir un soupir frustré. "Que peux-tu faire ? Et bien tu peux dire à ces deux crétins immatures d'arrêter de casser les pieds de Rogue."

"Hé, nous pouvons toujours t'entendre tu sais ?" dit Sirius.

"je sais. C'est pour cela que je voulais que je voulais que vous entendiez cela."

"Oh," Sirius suffoqua. "Tu ne pense pas que nous sommes des crétins arrogants, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Sirius tu viens de décrire Potter et toi très bien je dois dire."

"Flower ? Tu es notre amie. Ou mon amie du moins."

"Je le suis ?" Lily fit semblant de paraître étonnée.

"Lily ?" gronda Arabella exaspérée.

"Oh, bien je plaisantais. Bon, promets moi de ne pas faire de sorts ou de blagues à Rogue à moins que ce soit une situation de vie ou de mort. Ou si c'est pour s'exercer en cours."

Les maraudeurs se regardèrent et haussèrent le épaules.

"Ecoute Lily flower, Cornedrue est celui qui jette les sorts à Snivellie (pleurnichard)," dit Sirius en haussant un sourcil. "Nous ne faisons rien."

Lily dévisagea james avec un regard glacé. "Bien alors, je voudrais seulement que tu me le promettes."

James la dévisagea de la même façon. "je ne vois pas pourquoi je te ferais une promesse comme ça, Evans," répondit-il froidement.

"Ugh ! Tu es un idiot trop snob. Tout ce que tu ais faire c'est de tyrannisé les passants innocent juste parce que tu t'ennuis. Sais-tu à quel point c'est stupide ?"

"Non."

"JAMES HENRY POTTER, TU ES L'IDIOT LE PLUS INSUPPORTABLE DE TOUTE L'ÉCOLE ENTIERE ! POURRAIS-TU SEULEMENT ARRETER DE CASSER LES PIEDS AUX GENS JUSTE POUR TON PROPRE PLAISIR ET SOIS MATURE POUR UNE FOIS DANS TA VIE PITOYABLE ?"

La salle commune entière devint mortellement silencieuse. Pas même un grattement d'une plume d'oie ne se fit entendre, alors que chaque tête se tournait en direction de Lily qui respirait lourdement.. Les premières années la regardèrent effrayés, et les plus vieux étudiants se sourirent du sort que risquaient d'obtenir James Potter pour avoir provoqué la célèbre humeur de la rousse.

"Pas de chance, Cornedrue," chuchota Sirius.

Il ne répondit pas. Ses yeux noisettes se glacèrent lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Lily. ils cligaient dangereusement et furieusement vers lui. Pourquoi la première fois James Potter se rendit compte que Lily Evans était très belle. La l'observa longtemps, les cheveux auburn et ses yeux vert étincelant. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué sa beauté avant ? C'est ce qui l'arrêta sûrement dans son envie de jeter une réplique cinglante ou mordante après l'explosion de Lily. Il restait simplement silencieux à fixer Lily comme si il ne l'avait jamais vu avant.

Un moment après Lily était décontenancé que James la dévisage attentivement. Que voulait donc ce stupide idiot, en la dévisageant comme si elle était une inconnue ? Elle prit un air férocement maussade, mais il continua a examiné ses yeux verts brillants. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec james potter ?"

"potter arrête de me dévisager ?" siffla-t-elle nerveusement, comme il continuait à la fixer.

Incapable de se contrôler leurs six amis grimaçaient assez bruyamment. Sirius et Arabella regardaient le couple avec espoir, en souhaitant qu'ils fassent un pas l'un vers l'autre incessamment sous peu. Remus et jennifer se regardaient l'un et l'autre pour savoir ce que signifiait tout cela d'un regard, comme si ils se comprenaient. Violette et peter les regardaient simplement en attendant la réponse de James. Elle arriva quelques instants plus tard.

"Pourquoi le devrais-je ?"

Ses yeux se rétrécirent. "Que veux-tu dire par pourquoi le devrais-je ? Je te l'ai demandé."

"Oui Evans tu l'as fait, mais on est dans un pays libre, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pas tout à fait. Cependant aux USA oui."

"Tu n'ai jamais allé là-bas ? Moi oui, c'est endroit charmant, tu sais."

Leurs amis (de même que tous les autres dans la salle commune) les regardèrent complètement ébahis. Lily avait hurlé à james qu'il était un stupide idiot, James l'avait provoqué en lé davisageant, et maintenant ils parlaient tous les deux des USA. C'était un peu trop pour une partie des Gryffondors les regardant.

"Oh, oui Potter, je suis allée aux USA. Je suis allée à New-York avant. Très jolie cette statue de la liberté."

"Vraiment ? je suis allé en Californie, à Hollywood. Tu devrais voir comme ces manoirs d'acteurs Moldus sont !"

"même plus grand que le tien ?"

"Considérablement plus grand, je suppose, bien que ce soit une comparaison difficile."

"Allo ?" Sirius était prêt à exploser comme Lily l'avait fait. "Pourquoi vous avez une conversation normale tous les deux ici ? Vous êtes suposés vous hurler dessus ou quelque chose comme ça."

Le couple regarda Sirius comme le fou qu'il était.

"Pourquoi devions nous hurler l'un sur l'autre ?" demanda Lily, d'un air glacé.

"Pourquoi ? Parce que... parce que..."

"Oh Sirius ferme la et laisse les continuer leur conversation," claqua Arabella en regardant son copain. "C'est plus calme comme ça ! En plus tu dois m'aider pour mes devoirs d'Astronomi, tu sais que je suis sans espoir dans cette matière."

"Mais Bella..."

"MAINTENANT Sirius."

Boudant, il suivit sa copine à une table où il y avait une poignée de gryffondors qui étudiait, ben qu'il regardait toujours la situation entière du coin des yeux.

"C'était quoi ça ?" demanda Lily à haute voix.

James haussa les épaules. "Nous avons des meilleurs amis bizarres."

"Vrai."

"Nous sommes d'accord sur quelque chose Evans, où c'est une idée à moi ?"

Lily souri. "je pense, Potter, que nous sommes d'accord sur quelque chose. C'est une occasion rare, je l'admets. Il faut célébrer cela."

"A moins que tu es une réunion de préfets ce soir." Il haussa les sourcils.

Elle jura. "ou peut-être pas."

"Oh, que c'est sale dans ta bouche, Evans." il toussa plutôt bruyamment. "Non, non, ce ne sont pas des mots qu'emploient les préfets, Evans."

"Oh, laisse tomber."

Lily soupira en dévisageant la situation devant elle. James et Rogue se regardaient furieusement, en ayant l'air de souhaiter que l'autre ne lui fasse rien de mal. Rogue avait embêté James alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'école, et maintenant le deux idiots se battaient en duel. Ou du moins ils se menaçaient jusqu'à ce qu'un enseignant

"Rictusempra."

"Tarantallegra !"

"Furunculus !"

"Petrificus Totalus !"

Le corps entier de James devint raide et tomba sur le sol en un bruit sourd. Beaucoup de passant suffoquèrent et quelques filles commencèrent à gémir et à pleurer.. il s'agissait évidemment du fan club du James potter

"Crétin," marmonna Sirius en se craquant les articulations des doigts. Il alla au côtés de James et pris sa baguette dans l'intention de lancer le contre sort, mais un cri perçant au bout du couloir l'arrêta.

MacGonagall était secouée de fureur en regardant furieusement les étudiants entourant le corps raide de James potter.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" dit-elle en se contrôlant.

Tout le monde se regarda et pointa le doigt vers Rogue, qui était complètement blanc.

"Monsieur Rogue que signifie tout cela ?"

"Potter m'a cassé les pied, professeur, donc je lui ai retourné ma faveur..."

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai, professeur MacGonagall !" cria Kevin Sharpe. "Rogue a embêté Potter en premier je l'ai vu."

"Je vois." Les lèvres de MacGonagall se resserrèrent comme elle regardait furieusement tout ceux à porté de vue. "Bien je suppose que je dois vous faire confiance, Sharpe, puisque vous êtes préfet-en-chef, mais je vous assure, Monsieur Rogue et Monsieur Potter"-elle regarda les deux garçons-"vous serez envoyé directement dans le bureau du directeur si ce genre de choses se reproduit. Black, libérez Potter. Bonne journée à tous."

Sirius se dépêcha vers James et lui lança le contre sort. James retourna vite sur ses pieds et se tint droit devant Rogue. "Nous continuerons plus tard, Snivellus (Pleurnichard)," marmonna-t-il.

"Tu crois cela, Potter ?" l'harcela Lily comme ils se dirigeaient vers le parc de l'école pour prendre un peu l'air. "Embêter Rogue te cause encore plus d'ennuis ; pourquoi ne pas faire une pause, les gars ?"

"Je ne sais pas Evans," dit james amèrement. "Rogue est celui qui a commencé cette fois. Tu as même vu ce qu'il sait passé. C'est vraiment drôle, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sembles toujours être contre moi, mais tu donnes toujours raison à Rogue."

"Et bien c'est parce que..." Lily s'arrêta en se rendant compte que James avait raison, elle ne lui laissait jamais une chance et était toujours du côté de Rogue -un Serpentard. Coment pouvait-elle être si méprisable ?

"Oui ?" dit-il d'un air glacé.

"C'est parce que -parce que je t'aime, oay ?" hurla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de dire à Potter que je l'aimais ? je dois être folle !

Les yeux de James s'élargirent, et il la regarda, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. les Maraudeurs et les filles échangèrent un regard en sachant que les uns et les autres regardaient la scène en la savourant. Mais Lily avait déjà couru en direction de la Tour de Gryffondor, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il prit le mesures de suite.

"LILY !" cria-t-il. "ATTENDS."

Mais elle ne fit pas attention à lui.

Il courut après elle, à travers les escaliers et les portraits le désapprouvant ("Vraiment ce garçon pourrait nous montrer un peu plus de considération pour nous !" dit ne ancienne jeune fille impatiemment.)

"Poussière de Pixie," suffoqua james en atteignant le portrait.

La Grosse Dame bascula, en lui permettrant d'entrer. il courut vers l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles de cinquième année mais il se trouva à glisser sur le sol en voulant monter l'escalier. Plusieurs filles rirent nerveusement et le montrèrent du doigt de la cheminée.

"Potter ?" Lily essuya sa dernière larme et regarda James avec appréhension. "Que fais-tu ici ?"

"Je te cherchais bien sûr. Ecoute je pense que nous avons besoin de parler..."

Un éclatement de rire des filles suivi et les filles près de la cheminée commencèrent à rougir et à se pousser. James haussa un sourcil.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?" répliqua-t-il.

"Tu viens de dire les 5 mots que craignent le plus une fille ou un garçon," lui fournit-elle, la fille qui tait la plus calme de toutes.

"Oh, laisse tomber," marmonna-t-il vicieusement et il regarda Lily.

"Potter, oublie juste ce que je viens de dire, okay ?" claqua Lily.

"Mais..."

"Oublie."

"je ne le ferais pas ! Evans écoutes moi juste..."

"Ecoute Potter, je ne t'aime pas, okay ? je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça te j'aurais jamais du le faire."

"Mais, attends, tu ne m'aimes pas ?"

"Bien sûr que no ! Pourquoi serions nous en train de nous disputer ici devant le fille comme spectatrices."

"Alors pourquoi tu m'a dit que tu m'aimais tout à l'heure ?"

Les filles le plus proches partirent dans une crise de nerfs. Les deux cinquièmes années les ignorèrent et continuèrent leur assaut verbal.

"je ne le penais pas Potter quand je l'ai dit. Ok ? Laisse moi tranquille !"

"Non !"

"Et pourquoi pas ? Je t'ai dit que je ne t'aimais pas, comment te le dire autrement, Potter ? Hein ? Ecoute nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire d'accord ?"

"Je..." James s'arrêta à ce moment. "Bien. Tu as raison, Evans, nous n'avons rien à nous dire."

Lily hocha la tête et retourna au dortoir des filles, pendant que James s'affalait dans un fauteuil éloigné des filles qui bavardaient près du feu. Il s'était rendu compte de quelque chose de très important, et il avait besoin d'en parler à Remus, Sirius et Peter, ou qu'ils soient.

Son souhait se réalisa quand les Maraudeur et les filles rentrèrent dans la salle commune. Ils lui jetèrent un regard quand ils s'aperçurent que Lily n'était pas en vue. james hocha la tête en direction de leur dortoir, et les filles hochèrent la tête en montant une à une.

"Cornedrue, tu vas bien camarade ?" demanda Sirius avec impatience.

James regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait. "Ecoutez j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" dit Remus nerveusement.

"Je"- il baissa d'un ton-" J'aime Lily.

La mâchoire des trois Maraudeurs tomba.

"Tu es sérieux ?" chuchota Sirius d'une voix rauque.

"Non c'est toi," plaisanta James.

"Vraiment Cornedrue."

"je suis mortellement sérieux."

Soudain Sirius souri heureusement. "Oh, je ne te l'avais pas dit ? j'avais raison, n'et-ce pas ?"

"Patmol, tu n'aides pas," gronda Remus. "Cornedrue, tu t'es rendu compte de cela seulement maintenant ?"

"Oui Lunard."

"Alors que c'est si évident depuis notre première année ?"

"Hé, tu m'a dit que je n'aidais pas !" 'écria Sirius en boudant.

James grimaça. "Est-ce si évident depuis notre début ici ?"

"Sans aucun doute."

"Lunard, que vais-je faire, elle me déteste maintenant !"

"Elle t'a toujours détesté," reconnut Peter.

"Queudvert, ça n'aide pas," averti Remus.

"Ecoute Cornedrie," James se convulsa au surnom de Sirius, "J'ai trouver un plan qui t'aidera parfaitement. Il est appelé Opération Couple. Qu'en penses-tu ?"

"Qu'est-il supposé faire ?"

"Te mettre avec Lily bien sûr ! Ou du moins rendre lily comme toi."

"Qui a dit que cette Opération Couple est un produit miracle."

"Exactement, Cornedrue. Exactement."

"Et Sirius, tu n'es pas exactement le génie des plans de couple, alors je doute que ce plan va marcher."

"Ecoute, Cornedrue, Patmol peut avoir un point," dit Remus sérieusement. "je veux dire, avec une petite aide de la part des fille... Nous pouvons faire remarquer à Lily qu'elle t'apprécie. Après tout tu as des moments où elle t'apprécie."

James secoua la tête en dévisageant son ami. "Lunard, je pense que Patmol te corrompt, vraiment."

Il souri. "Tu nous écoutes et nous penserons à tout, ok ?"

"Alors si tu penses à quelque chose, je sauterai du pont de Londres si tu me le demandes ?"

"Vraiment ?" couina Sirius, son visage brillant. "Tu le ferais, Cornedrie ?"

"Patmol ?" dit Remus en fermant les yeux," j'ai dit que tu n'aidais pas. Maitenant, va dormir. Toi aussi Queudvert. C'est un discours pour les gens de métier, donc aucuns amateurs n'est permis."

Sirius bouda encore et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"ne fais pas cela Patmol, tu as l'air d'une fille," dit James en grimaçant.

"hé, je ne suis pas celui qui aime Lily Evans !" répondit-il en retour plutôt bruyamment.

"Tu aimes Lily Evans ?" demanda Franc Londubat en faisant des recherches pour ses devoir de Botanique.

Sa copine, Alice, fit un énorme sourire. "je savais que tu l'avais en toi, James. Maintenant tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de le lui dire."

"Aucune chance que je fasse cela," insista James d'un air têtu.

Franc grogna, Alice haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

"Et bien pourquoi pas ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Tu ne connais pas très bien Evans ? Elle pensera que je plaisante, en premier, et ensuite elle me jettera un sort pour essayer que je me contre dise. Vraiment, tu devrais savoir cela."

"Nous t'avons vu toi et Evans ensemble, James, et nous savons que vous êtres fait tous les deux pour être ensemble. Elle t'aime aussi."

"Euh... Alice ? Tu penses que tu peux nous aider pour résoudre leur problème ?" dit Remus hésitant.

Le sourire d'Alice, si possible devint plus large et plus sinistre. "Bien sûr Remus. je ferais n'importe quoi pour le petit gosse ami de mon copain."

"Hé j'ai 15 ans !" dit james sur lé défensive. "Je ne suis plus un petit gosse !"

"Et bien tu peux être sûr qu'on agira comme cela," dit Franc en souriant aussi maintenant. "Nous t'aiderons bien sûr. Papa dit que je dois m'occuper de la petite amie de Jamesie pour les Potter, quand même. Former les couples est notre travail professionnel."

"Oh ?" Remus sembla enchanté. "Tu es un pro de ce métier ? Excellent !" il y avait une lueur étrange et sauvage dans ses yeux, cela rappela péniblement à Sirius et James les pratiques de Quidditch tyrannique avec Dubois.

"Qu'est-il arrivé au calme et doux Remus de notre première année ?" exigea-t-il. "Tu étais une petite créature innocente, Lunard. Maintenant tu ressembles au sinistre et exigeant Dubois."

Remus roula le yeux. "Hé, vraiment je veux que Lily et James vivent ensemble et sois heureux et suive leur destinée, donc je pourrais rejoindre le Club de Fous."

"Merveilleux," dit Alice avec la même lueur dans les yeux que Remus. "Maintenant, par quoi commençons-nous ?"

"Attends une minute, tu veux me dire que quoi ?" 

"Je veux que tu la complimentes, tu sais, c'est normal."

"Non, Alice, je ne sais pas.

Alice soupira. "Dire que ses cheveux sont agréables ou quelque chose, ou que ses yeux paraissent spectaculaire. Dire que quelque chose éclaire ce jour. Et ne l'appel pas Evans, appelle la par son vrai nom."

"Tu m'en demande beaucoup, Al," grogna James.

"Quel est le problème alors ?"

"Tout d'abord Evans..."

"Lily."

"C'est vrai Evans. Quand même elle saura que je veux quelque chose, puisque je n'ai pas cessé de l'appeler poil de carrote pendant quelque temps..."

"Tu as fais quoi ?"

"je l'ai appelé poil de carottes," répondit James avec désinvolture.

"James." Alice gémit. "pourquoi as-tu voulu ruiner mon plan ?"

"Qu'ai-je fait ?"

"Je pensais que toi et Lily aviez une relation de haine-amour..."

"Al, nous n'avons pas de relation."

"C'est vrai, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ? Oh laisse tomber." Elle fronça les sourcils à l'expression étonnée de James. "Mon point de vue c'est que to et Lily êtes des amis hésitants et qu'avec un peu de compliments et de flirt vous deviendrez un couple et vivrez ensemble et heureux pour toujours. Maintenant que je vois que ce n'est pas le cas..." Alice soupira avec agitation. "... je ne sais pas quoi faire."

"Alors Evans et moi seront ennemis pour toujours ?"

"oh, James son nom c'et Lily. Lily, pas Evans. Tu n'iras nulle part si tu ne l'appelle pas par son prénom et pas par son nom de famille."

"Mais Evans semble bien mieux."

"Oh, Frankie," appela Alice à travers la salle commune. "Viens par ici !"

"Ne m'appel pas comme ça Lisa," marmonna Franc, en rougissant, comme il arrivait devant les deux amis. "C'est gênant."

"Ne fais pas d'objections. nous avons un problème avec notre plan génial. Et ne m'appel pas Lisa c'est trop... snob."

"Et bien, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?" Il ignora complètement le dernier commentaire.

"Potter n'a pas la relation que je pensais qu'il avait avec Lily."

Les yeux de Franc s'élargirent. "Tu veux dire qu'ils ne font pas ce-que-tu-sais ?" dit-il faiblement.

"Oh, non rien qui ressemble à ça !" s'écria Alice hâtivement. "C'est seulement ça... Ah."

"Ah ? C'est tout ce que tu peux dire ?"

"Vous deux les inséparables m'avez oublié ?" exigea James. "je suis toujours là vous savez ?"

"James ferme la," commanda Alice. Alors elle se retourna de nouveau vers Franc. "Ils sont des ennemis naturellement, ils se détestent l'un et l'autre comme Serpentard déteste Gryffondor."

"Tu as raison," marmonna James. Mais Alice ne fit pas attention à son commentaire.

"Ecoute Frankie, nous devons trouver un meilleur plan pour qu'il soient au moins amis."

"Vous n'êtes pas ami ?" demanda Franc curieusement.

"Oh, tu as pensé qu'on était ami ?" demanda Jales incrédulement. "Evans me déteste."

"Bien évidemment, puisque tu agis comme un crétin total maintenant, James," claqua Alice. "Ecoute appel la au mois Lily. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'aimes si tu ne l'appelles même pas par son vrai prénom ?"

Franc ri sous cape bruyamment et Alice lui jeta un regard assassin.

"Franc, ferme la, avant que je ne sois obligé de te jeter un sort d'amnésie. "Tu ne te souviendras même pas de ton propre nom et alors je chercherai un copain plus intelligent et plus doux que toi !"

Franc la ferma immédiatement son regard dardant Alice et James.

"oh, mais y a-t-il un garçon plus intelligent et plus doux que Franc ?" questionna James innocemment.

"James, nous n'avons pas le temps de méditer sur ma vie amoureuse. Nous parlons de ta vie amoureuse maintenant, à moins que tu veuilles que Evans te déteste pour le restant de ta vie. Si les compliments sur les cheveux ne marchent pas essaye sur les yeux. Elle a de beaux yeux, tu dois le reconnaître."

"Peut-être."

"Mauvaise réponse."

"Je suppose. pour l'amour de Merlin, c'est plus dur que d'esquiver le sortilège de la mort de Voldemort ! Les filles sont si compliquées, je viens de m'en rendre compte."

"Elles ne le sont peut-être pas ?" dit Franc lourdement. "Je partage ta douleur, James. J'ai une copine régulière depuis trois ans et c'est une douleur... ouch" Alice le tapait péniblement. "Pour quoi au nom de Merlin as-tu fais cela ?"

"Tu parles mal de moi, Frankie. Je ne laisse pas passer."

"je pensais que nous parlions de ma vie amoureuse," dit James aigrement. "Maintenant vous avez encore une querelle d'amoureux. Parfois je me dis que je suis mieux tout seul lorsque je vois tout ce que vous traversez, tous les deux."

Franc et Alice rougirent et le regardèrent d'un air assassin.

"Et bien je suppose que nous devons aider notre petit Jamie, Al," consentit Franc un peu plus tard. "Mais que devons-nous faire ?" 

"Qu'ils deviennent amis est le principal" dit Alice vivement. "Tu dois être agréable avec Lily. Je veux dire, vraiment, que tu veux qu'elle t'aime comme toi ? Seulement n'agit pas en crétin et notre Opération Couple ne tombera pas à l'eau."

"Tu as repris le stupide nom de Sirius pour ça."

"il a insisté et je dois dire que même si j'ai un an de plus que lui je trouve sa face de chiot craquante et aucune fille ne peut y résister."

"Et bien Jamesie, je te montrerai le charme professionnel et le flirt auquel lily ne pourra pas résister." Franc souri.

"Hé j'arriva à voir de très haut résultats dans ce domaine. C'est pourquoi vous trouvez la plupart des filles de Poudlard après moi avec de faces amoureuses."

"Laisse James, c'est la première chose que tu dois changer," dit Alice en roulant les yeux. "Arrête de jouer avec les filles avec ton attitude impudente, ça aggrave ta situation auprès de filles. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Lily ne peut pas te supporter. Tu es un tel..."

"bien, bien, j'arrêterais d'être impudent ou autre. Mais si tu as des objections, ne me tue pas avec un sort et laisse moi faire des erreurs de temps en temps."

"Je ne ferai rien qi ton impudence est occasionnelle, mais que ça ne se produise pas trop souvent, autrant tu n'auras jamais Lily. Numéro 2 : Sois polie avec elle tout le temps. Et change cette stupide attitude de casse-pieds. Je n'aime pas ça !"

"Quelle attitude de casse-pieds ?"

"Ton habitude de lancer toujours des sorts aux innocents -surtout à Rogue- dans les couloirs sans raison particulière."

"Ils m'ennuient."

"Comment ça ?"

"Ils existent pas vrai ? C'est vraiment fatigant."

Franc ri mais transforma ça rapidement en toux.

"James Potter, je me rends maintenant compte pourquoi Lily ne peut pas te voir. Tu es incorrigible, tu sais. Tu ne peux pas essayer de changer au moins ?"

"Comment Alice ?"

"Oh, je ne sais pas... Sois comme Franc."

Jamesie haussa un sourcil. Comment pourrait-il m'aider et en quoi ?

"Et bien ne le regarde pas de cette façon, Potter. Franc et le copain de rêve pour une fille. il est mignon, agréable, intelligente, assez apprécié, et un rêveur romantique. il va devoir t'enseigner quelques-uns de ses euh... charmes qomme il dit."

"Aw... Tu m'aimes tant que ça, pas vrai, Al ?" dit Franc en essuyant des larmes imaginaires de ses yeux.

Alice roula les yeux. "Franc tu feras bien ce travail. Ou je te jetterais le sort d'amnésie et je chercherai un nouveau copain. je suis sérieuse."

"Non, tu es Alice."

"FRANC !"

"Bien, bien, je ferais bien le travail." Franc souri et fit un tape dans le dos de James. "Bien James, commençons à traiter Opération Couple : Partie 1.

"Alors Lily," dit James d'un ton maladement doux, "tu parais si belle aujourd'hui. Et tes yeux sont plus verts qu'un crapaud vrais du matin... hé !"

Franc grimaça. "Hé, je devais dire quelque chose d'amusant !"

"Franc, si tu ne me donnes pas de bons conseils, je parlerais de toi."

"Oh ouais, comment ?"

"Je dirai à ton père que tu me traites mal et à Alice que tu ne fai pas ton travail convenablement." il souri suffisamment.

"Ecoute Potter, tu n'as pas beaucoup d'autorité sur mon père et ma copine."

"oh, c'est vrai ? Tu voudrais le découvrir ?"

"NON ! Bon je te ferai une bonne leçon. Mais tout d'abord tu dois t'excuser auprès de Lily."

"Pourquoi ? Je ne lui ai rien fais !"

Franc le dévisagea. "Réfléchissons, qu'as-tu fais à Miss Evans ? oh oui je sais, tu l'as appelé Evans, tu lui as joué des farces, et tu es irrespectueux avec elle en faisant des sarcasmes et en la taquinant. Ca suffit ?"

"Aw... C'est bon, Franckie !"

"Maintenant James, tu n'as pas reçu de leçon de moi."

"Bon, j'y vais."

James marcha jusqu'à Lily, qui bavardait avec Arabella, jennifer et Violette près du feu. Halloween était déjà passé et l'hiver était arrivé en gelant presque le Gryffondor.

Il respira à fond. "Ecoute Eva-Lily je suis désolée de touts les mauvaises choses que je t'ai faite depuis le début."

Lily haussa un sourcil. "Oh et pourquoi ces excuses soudaines ?"

"Je me suis seulement rendu compte que je suis assez suffisant des fois et que je devais m'améliorer," dit James rapidement.

"Peut-être Potter. J'accepte tes excuses. Heureux maintenant ?"

"Très. La paix ?"

"Dans tes rêves Potter. Comme si j'étais assez stupides pour tomber dans tes stupides farces."

James soupira et retourna à l'endroit ou Franc l'attendait impatiemment.

"Bien, comment c'était James ?"

"Elle a accepté mes excuses mais je doute qu'elle aurait voulu un compliment sur ses cheveu. J'ai essayé de proposer la paix mais elle m'a répondu dans tes rêves Potter."

"Ecoute James, je pense qu'Evans a raison. Tu dois arrêter d'embêter les gens juste pour t'amuser. C'est bas et sans aucun doute mauvais pour l'image de Gryffondor. Gryffondor est connu pour sa noblesse, leur bravoure et leur sacrifice, pas pour embêter les gens qui les entoure. C'est bon pour les Serpentards. James écoute moi. Si tu n'arrêtes pas d'embêter les gens qui t'ennuient tu finiras pas ressembler aux Serpentards et ils n'ont pas une bonne réputation dans cette école, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"Franc tu sais que je ne peux pas être à Serpentard. C'est contre ma famille entière ! nous les Potter avons toujours été à Gryffondor depuis aussi longtemps que Poudlard existe. Personne ne s'est retrouvé dans une autre maison."

"Et bien j'espère que tu continueras comme ça. J'arrête tout ok."

"Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas faire cela !"

"Je peux et je le ferai. Tu dois apprendre à respecter Evans par toi-même camarade. Traître la comme tu traîterais tes amis... C'est la fin des seuls 4 Maraudeurs. Vous êtes comme des frères tous les 4."

"Mais c'est une fille."

"Alors essaie de la voir comme un garçon, pour l'amour de Merlin. ne sois pas si borné James."

"Okay ! Laisse nous voir comment je peux contrôler Evans. Continue alors !"

"Potter, j'ai une copine et je ne veux pas la perdre," dit Franc en regardant furieusement le plus jeune garçon.

"Ah, et bien ce sera ta perte, hein ?"

"Perdre quoi ?" lui demanda Alice en arrivant vers eux. "Comment se passe la leçon-Frankie ?"

"J'arrête."

"Tu QUOI ?"

"J'arrête Lisa. Potter doit résoudre ses problèmes tout seul. De toute façon il ne m'écoute pas. C'est un idiot arrogant et fier."

"hé !" s'écria James en boudant.

"Et bien James, je doit dire que je suis d'accord avec Franc, tu a besoin de te contrôler tout seul. Peut-être tes chers amis pourraient t'aider et te donner un coup de main de temps en temps, mais je pense que tu as besoin de te débrouiller seul avec Lily pour qu'elle t'aime."

"Comment ?"

"Tout d'abord dégonfle ta grosse tête."

"Très malin, Lise," consenti Franc.

"Deuxièmement, arrête d'embêter tout ceux qui sont sur ton passage pour ton seul amusement."

"Sans aucun doute c'est ce dont tu dois te souvenir, Potter."

"Et dernièrement, respecte la fille comme qui elle est et pas comme qui elles sont."

"Hein ?" dit James stupidement, paraissant étonné.

"james tu penses que Lily est comme les autres filles de Poudlard. Ce genre de filles flirtantes et péta-euh-et bien tu sais ce que je veux dire. Lily n'est pas comme ça. Les filles que tu connais peuvent être avec n'importe quel gars, mais Lily est une personne indépendante qui veut penser librement et croit en libre arbitre. Elle ne flirte pas et n'essaye pas d'attirer les gars dans son lit. Si tu la traites comme une personne et pas comme une fille comme Deanna Jackson." Elle fit une grimace à ce nom.

"Et bien je traite chaque fille pareille," dit James en fronçant les sourcils. "De quoi parles-tu ?"

"Tu dois traiter différemment Lily des autres filles que tu connais. Tu traites les autres filles en flirtant et en les complimentant et elles ont de petits rires nerveux et battent des cils en retour. Et bien Lily et ses amies ne sont pas comme cela, Merlin merci. Elles sont beaucoup plus mûres et je suis sûre qu'elles ont plus d'intérêt. Prends l'exemple de Voldemort. Vous deux partagez ce lien spécial en sachant que Voldemort en après votre futur fils... discute avec elle de Magie Noire et de comment en débarrasser notre monde."

"Comment sais-tu...?"

"C'est hors sujet, James. Discute de sortilèges avec elle. Lily aime les sortilège, comme je l'entends en parler avec d'autres élèves. Demande lui de les expliquer. Et en retour, fait pareil avec elle en Métamorphose, puisque j'ai entendu qu'elle n'était pas trop bonne dans cette branche de magie."

"J'ai déjà essayé ça avant, Alice et Evans a refusé car sa fierté était en jeu."

"Ah." Alice sourit largement, ses yeux bleus s'illuminant. James et Franc la dévisagèrent comme si elle avait complètement perdu la raison.

"Quoi ?" demandèrent les deux garçons simultanément.

"Ah, je connais exactement le problème James. Le problème vient de toi... et de Lily. Elle a besoin de se décongeler envers les garçons, je pense. Lily a sans aucun doute eut beaucoup de garçons avec qui sortir mais elle a refusé et elle n'est jamais sortie avec quelqu'un avant n'est-ce pas ? Donc tu dois savoir qu'elle est gênée avec les garçons."

"De quoi parles-tu ? Elle reste bien avec Remus, Sirius et Peter..."

"Bien évidemment, James, ce sont ses amis ! Mais tu vois elle agit différemment avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ouais," dit James amèrement. "Elle me déteste."

"Pas vraiment en fait. Donne lui le temps. Pendant ce temps tu pourras appliquer les trois choses que je t'ai dites : dégonfler, arrêter d'embêter, et la traiter individuellement. Tu as compris cela ?"

"Oui, merci beaucoup, Alice, et... Franc."

Quand le couple s'éloigna James enfouit son visage dans son bras. Ce n'allait pas être facile, pour quelqu'un d'aussi réaliste que Lily Evans. Mais il essaierait.

Et les prochains jours James essaya. Mais ses essaies échouèrent les uns après les autres et bientôt il avait complètement oublié d'essayer de respecter et de gagner l'amitié de Lily et sa confiance et était redevenu arrogant. Remus s'était souvent demandé quand James dégonflerait un peu sa tête et arrêterait d'être aussi impudent et sûr de soi que le garçon qu'il était.

Cependant, quelque chose aussi grand que l'ego de James n'était pas facile de dégonfler. Remus savait que la personnalité hardie et impudente de James changerait, mais il se demandait souvent si ce n'était pas impossible. Remus avait toujours connu la véritable personnalité de son ami. mais sous cet ego Remus pour voir quelqu'un d'effrayé, adolescent solitaire incertain, faisant face à la tragédie de mourir à l'âge de 21 ans assassiné pas un Mage Noir.

Le Maraudeurs étaient certains que James changerait. Ils savaient que James avait besoin de diriger son amour vers quelqu'un à travers les prochains jours : pas eux, pas sa famille, mais sa Lily. Lily lui irait très bien -mais seulement si il l'avait.

Lily était tout à fait une fille extraordinaire. Elle défendait la cause de tous les étudiants même des Serpentards comme Rogue et faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour que Poudlard ressemble à un endroit charmant et agréable pour les jeunes étudiants. Cependant la Miss préfète avait un défaut, c'est qu'elle était aveugle quand quelque chose se passait sous ses yeux. Elle ne clignait même pas de l'oeuil lorsqu'elle voyait James Potter passer sa main dans ses cheveux et agiter son Vif d'or pour faire son intéressant, elle lui hurlait qu'il était égoïste. Quand les cours étaient impliqués Lily comprenait tout mais quand c'était l'amour, Lily ne comprenait rien et ne voyait pas un indice de son commencement. Si l'amour était devant elle elle l'évitait autant que possible.

Les amis de Lily et James savaient qu'ils devaient régler la dispute entière par eux-mêmes. Ils avaient essayé toutes les méthodes pour le mettre en couple mais aucune ne semblait avoir marché pour ce couple. En fait Arabella avait même suggéré d'offrir quelque Gallions à celui qui parviendrait à les mettre ensemble. Tous les deux étaient étudiants brillants, têtus, et trop aveugles pour s'aimer. C'était vraiment horrible lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre le destin leur permettrait d'être ensemble et de mourir ensemble.

Les deux avaient leurs conversations sur l'autre, bien sûr.

"Ha Lunard," dit Sirius un jour de décembre. "Tu penses que c'est possible que Lily et Cornedrue ne soient pas ensemble et poursuivent leurs chemins séparément. Et que si ça arrive..."

"Patmol, ils se mettront ensemble. Cornedrue doit jute travailler quelques priorités."

"Je ne sais pas si il peut le faire de lui-même."

"Laisse, Patmol, Cornedrue en et capable. Bien qu'il ne progresse pas maintenant, je sais qu'il le fera. Avce l'ascension de Voldemort terrifiante pour notre monde, il traversera un changement si dramatique que Lily sera choquée de ces changements en lui. Vraiment il y arrivera."

"Oh et comment sais-tu ceci ? Tu es prophète peut-être ?"

"Parce que je le sais. Ecoute Patmol. Lily et James sont deux personnes très différentes. Lily était intelligente, studieuse, et sage depuis des années. James était arrogant, centre du monde, intelligent et aimant parfois. Comme on dit les contraires s'attirent. Ces deux crétins têtus son destinés l'un à l'autre."

Et ils l'étaient.


	20. Cinquième année : Partie III

Cinquième année : Partie III

Je pense que les gens devraient savoir au moins que no BUSE sont proches," commenta Lily en dévisageant une Frieda Lawrence qui s'élevait sur un brancard ayant subi une dépression nerveuse dirigé par un Marc Goldstein boudeur.

Remus souri. "Et bien Lily tu sais tu es la seule qui est déjà commencé à révisé pour les BUSE."

"Tu ne l'as pas fait ?"

"Et bien ne le dit pas à jenny," plaida-t-il.

"Bien je suppose que ça marque la fin de notre réunion," dit Teresa bruyamment. "J'ai peur que sans notre préfet de Serdaigle nous ne pouvons rien faire de bien. Vous êtes congédiés."

"C'était un tel gaspillage de temps," marmonna Lily, comme ils sortaient de la salle des préfets. "Nous n'avons pas accompli une seule chose ! Je veux dire, que pense-t-elle des BUSE, elle pourrait étudier. Mais oh, elle a tant de choses à faire."

"Nous devons apprendre par coeur tant de choses et oh... Merlin ma tête va éclater si je révise pour les BUSE," dit Remus désespéré.

"Quelqu'un a mentionné BUSE ?" dit Franc, un des préfets de 6° année se penchant curieusement vers les préfets de Gryffondor. "Oh, je me souviens de l'année dernière quand nous devions les passer..." Il grogna.

"Ce n'était pas que mal, Frankie," argumenta Alice. "Bien l'histoire de la magie a été un échec complet, mais le reste s'est très bien passé, je suppose."

"J'ai échoué en divination," informa Franc, en faisan un signe ver Remus et Lily. "Je ne pouvais rien voir dans cette stupide boule de cristal, donc j'ai inventé. Trelawney n'a pas été convaincus je suppose j'ai reçu un D quand j'ai reçu mes résultats de BUSE."

"Vous voyez, c'est pour cela qua je n'ai pas pris Divination, j'ai préféré Arithmancie et ça s'est avéré être un très bon choix, si vous voulez savoir." Alice se redressa avec dignité.

Lily ne paraissait pas très convaincu et elle commença à se ronger les ongles. Alice vit ceci et se chargea immédiatement d'enlever les mains de Lily de sa bouche.

"Lily Evans, que penses-tu être en train de faire ?"

"Oh, Alice je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. je ronge toujours mes ongles lorsque je suis nerveuse."

Remus eut un éclat de rire qui ressemblait assez bizarrement à celui de Sirius. Lily tu as reçu que des o et quelques E à tes devoirs cete année alors pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu ? Tu réussira."

"Le pire, c'est que Siriu et Potter ne travaillent pas mais réussissent quand même bien !" continua-t-elle en vagabondant furieusement.

"C'est pas grave," admis Alice. "Je sais exactemtn ce que tu ressens. Tu vois Franc a toujours des notes exceptionnelles aux examens et il n'ouvre jamais un manuel ! Comment est-il devenu préfet alors que MacGonagall aurait pu choisir Sturgi Diggle qui est meilleur..."

"hé, pour ton information je suis plus intelligent que Diggle et plus mignon."

Lily et Alice rirent nerveusement, pendant que Remus et Franc partageait un regard voulant dire ' nous les hommes ne comprendront rien aux femmes'.

"Lunard," s'écria Sirius en courant le long du couloir, suivi par James et Peter. "je vois que vous êtes sorti avant l'heure."

"Oui Patrmol," dit Remus en roulant les yeux. "Ca paraît évident quand tu le déclares."

"Comment avez-vous su qu'on nous avais laissé sortir une heure plus tôt ?" demanda Lily étonnée.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que teresa change d'avis sur la réunion ?" continua Sirius en ignorant la question de Lily

"Frieda lawrence à fait une défaillance nerveuse et est entré en crise de nerfs," expliqa Remus en riant légèrement à ce souvenir. Marc a du l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Teresa a décidé d'annuler la réunion puisque les Serdaigles n'étaient plus là."

"C'était un gaspillage total de temps," dit Lily avec colère. "J'aurai pu faire mes devoirs de Sortilèges pendant ces 15 minutes !"

James roula les yeux. "Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ces O stupides aux BUSE Evans. Sûrement tu ne sais pas coment tu ferais sans eux. Tu recevraas probablement des O à tous les BUSE que tu as besoin pour devenir Auror."

"Comment sais-tu que je veux devenir Auror ?" demanda Lily. "Vous êtes plein de surpries de jours en jour les Maraudeurs."

"Notre petit secret," dit Sirius en faisant un clin d'oeuil impétueux.

"Alice et moi allons devenir Auror aussi," ajouta Franc, rayonnant. "On est loin de l'élite bien spur mais on a déjà tous les BUSE qu'on a besoin. Et nous devrons réussir tous les ASPIC obligatoire pour devenir Auror. Et passer tou le examens durant la formation."

"mais la mauvaise partie," dit Peter mélancoliquement, "c'est que nous devrons faire encore potions en 6° et 7° année car c'est utile pour devenir Auror."

James grogna. "Ne me le rappel pas, Queudvert. Potions avec Hurst pour encore 2 ans... A QUOI je pense ? Mais je veux vraiment devenir Auror, donc je suppose que devrais supporter sa musique."

"j'ai entendu que Hurst n'accepte dan sa classe que ceux qui ont eut un O aux BUSE de potion," fit remarquer Lily, ses nerf se contractant encore.

"T'inquiètes pas, tu seras dans la classe de potion l'année prochaine," rassura Alice en souriant. "je veux dire, Franc et moi nous sommes débrouillés pour gratter un O en potions l'année dernière mais pour le garçon ça n'a pas été de tout repos..."

"Nous avons étudié pendant 4 heures les Potions," dit Franc lourdement.

"Tu a dépensé ton temps précieux à faire cela ?" dit James incrédulement.

"Hé, Alice m'y a obligé, et je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'arrêter. Jamie, quand tu es amoureux de quelqu'un tu as tendance à faire n'importe quoi pour faire plaisir à l'amour de ta vie."

"Ce n'et pas juste," dit James en se renfrognant.

"Comme pour Cornedrue qui serait prêt à sauter du pont de Londres, cri il est amoureux de OUCH ! par la barbe de Merlin pourquoi as-tu fais cela Lunard ?" Sirius regarda furieusement Remus.

"Patmol, je crois que tu ferais bien de reconsidérer cela," dit James en montrant les dents.

"Quoi, oh a quoi je pensais ?" Sirius ri nerveusement.

"ERuh..." Franc, Alice et Lily haussèrent les sourcils au quatuor en haussant les épaules.Après tout les Maraudeurs avaient leur période d'étrangeté.

"Combien d'heures passais-tu en moyenne pour réviser les BUSE ?" demanda Lily alors qu'ils arrivaient au portrait de la grosse dame au septième étage.

"Oh, je dirai peut-être huit à douze heure," répondit Alice avec désinvolture. Remarquant que les cinq 5° années la dévisageait elle ajouta, "ce n'était pas trop long, j'en connait qui bossait presque 24 heures par jours."

"Merlin !" chuchota Sirius d'une voix rauque. "12 heures d'affilées ? C'est l'enfer complet !"

"Nous avons passé un tiers du temps qur les Potions et le reste sur le reste des matières. j'vais suggéré de faire un extra de deux heures par nuit, mais Franc n'a pas voulu en entendre parler. 

"Sûrement pas !" crièrent les Maraudeurs.

"Nous n'allons même pas étudier," dit James.

Franc et Alice les dévisagèrent comme si ils essayaient de comprendre le commentaire de James.

"Pas étudier ?" s'étouffa la dernière. "Vous échouerez alors."

"Ca m'étonnerait," dit Sirius nonchalament. "Quelle différence cela fera-t-il ? Bein sûr, le préfet Lunard va réviser puisqu'il est un pion à deux mornilles..."

"Patmol," l'avertit Remus en paraissant irritée.

"Oh désolé, Préfet Lunard."

"Patmol, ça suffit."

"Vous êtes trop immatures les gars," dit Alice en soupirant. "Franc j'ai de la pitié pour toi que les Potter soient tes voisin sans parler d'être camarades."

"Je t'envoie mes condoléances," consentit Lily en tressaillant à la pesnée d'avoir James pour voisin, sans parler de camarade.

"Merci les dames," dit Franc amusé en souriant. "Mais vraiment une fois qu'in connait James, c'est un gars égréable, etomantique au fond.."

"Franc," dit James, les oreilles plutôt rouges. les trois autres Maradeurs rièrent sous cape.

"Oh, que fait-il donc Franc ?" questionna Sirius avidement. "Il écrit des poèmes d'amour pour lily."

"Et bien je ne sais pas pourquoi ça vous fait tous rire," dit Alice d'un ton provocament. "Je pense que c'est plutôt doux." Elle sourit à une Lily très écarlate. 

"Je plaisantais seulement, james," dit le sixième année en passant une main dans les cheveux déà en désordre de James affectueusement.

"Hé !"

"Quoi ? Tu fais toujours tout pour rendre tes cheveux plus en désordre que normal alors je t'aide un peu. Oh et je ne sais pas ce que pensent le filles mais je doute que les cheveux en désordre attirent les filles."

"Ca ne m'attire certainement pas," intervint Alice.

"Mais tu vois Alice," chuchota Sirius pour qu'il n'y ait qu'elle qui l'entende. "Jamie a besoin d'impressioner Lily et Lily..."

La bouche de Lily s'étira pour former un large sourire alors qu'elle faisait un clin d'oeuil à Lily et James qui étaient encore plus rouges mais cette fois de fureur.

"Patmol, ferme la," dit ce dernier très cramoisi.

"Aw... Mais pourquoi, Cornedrue ? Que diable, c'est amusant."

"patmol," l'averti Remus en soupirant désespérément. "Quelques personnes ne changent jamais..."

"Et bien pourquoi le devrais-je ?"

"Pourquoi les gars vous vous êtes donné ces drôles de surnom ?" demanda curieusement Alice.

"Euh," les quatre Maraudeurs se regardèrent les yeux écarquillés.

"oh allez, dites le nous !" exhora-t-elle.

"Et bien vous voyez c'est un secret," dit James.

"Un secret ?" répéta Alice d'un air absent

"Oh oui, un secret. Vous voyez ça a commencé lorsque Lunard était un petit bébé..."

"Et bien Potter tu sembles marquer un point," claqua Lily impatiemment. "N'essaye même pas de recevoir une réponse de leur part, Alice. Ils ne répondent jamais directement, même si question est simple."

Alice ri nerveusement. "Merci pour le renseignement, Lily."

"Lily où étais-tu ?" dit Arabella en bondissant presque sur Lily, suivi bientôt par Jennifer et Violette. "Sirius nous a dit que vous étiez sorti plus tôt de la réunion..."

"Ouais Lawrence c'est évanoui," dit Remus. "La pression de BUSE je pense."

"Ne nous taquine pas," gronda Jennifer. "Les BUSE font pression sur tous."

"Mais vous voyez," dit Lily logiquement, "si vous aviez révisé à l'avance, vous ne seriez pas nerveux."

"Comme toi ?" demanda James vicieusement.

"Comme moi."

"Et tu penses que je suis un idiot qui agit avec condescendance.

"Tu l'es."

"Ha, bient et toi ? Tu viens de dire que tu n'es pas nerveuse, et maintenant tu te vantes devant tes amies d'avoir révisé d'avance. Au moins je ne me vante pas à Sirius, Remus ou Peter."

"Tu le fais aussi !"

"non, je ne le fais pas !"

"Tu le fais."

"Je ne le fais pas."

"Tu le fais."

"Je ne le f-"

"Oh, vous pouvez la fermer ?" hurla Franc, ses yeux se rétrécissant.

"Je t'aiderai Franc," dit une modeste voix provenant du trou du portrait et Trish Vance plaça un sortilège de Silence sur Lily et James, causant leur dispute sans aucun effet.

"Bonjour Trish," dit Franc en souriant. "Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?"

Lily grommelait furieusement et Arabella lança le contre sort, permettant à Lily et James de reparler.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?" s'écria ce dernier. "Tu aurais pu nous dire d'arrêter et on l'aurait fait."

"Et bien j'aime le professionnalisme tu sais," répondit Trish en battant des cils à l'intention de Franc.

Les eyux d'Aloce se rétrécirent et elle chuchota à Lily, "Elle c'est Trish Vance. Elle est à Gryffondor et dans la même année que Franc et moi. ELle est dan mon dortoir aussi. C'est une vieille histoire que Trish veut avoir Franc depuis la quatrième année. Mais malheureusement c'est évident qu'elle ne l'a pas."

Lily souri et étouffa un rire. "Franc ne semble pas avoir d'objections à flirter avec elle."

"Et bien Franc a toujours été intimidé par elle, bien qu'il ne cesse de dire qu'il m'aime et qu'il ne me larguera jamais pour une autre fille. Mais qu'en savent les gars ? Ils aiment seulement les belles filles avec un cerveau de la taille d'une noix."

"Oh, Lise, Franc est amoureux de toi ! Il ne te larguera pas pour Trish !"

"J'espère que oui," dit Alice en soupirant et en regardant désespérément Trish prendre la main de Franc et la serrer fort. "j'espère que oui."

"Bien, c'est la première fois que tu te trompes, Lily," dit Alice furieuement en s'effondrant dans un fauteuil. Cé'tait le début des vacances de Pâques et le temp se réchauffait. La pluaprt des Gryffondors était rentré chez eux pour le vacances et il ne restait que les Maraudeurs, les filles et quelques étudiants plus vieux comme d'habitude.

"Que c'est-il passé, Al ?" demanda Arabella, intérressée.

"Franc m'a largué pour cette sal- idiote," dit Alice en enfouissant son visage dans ses bras. "Ma vie est fichue officiellement. Franc m'avait dit qu'il serait toujours avec moi et qu'il ne me larguerait jamais pour une autre fille, car personne n 'était pas aussit intéressante. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? il m'a largué de suite. Bien sûr je ne vais pas pleurer, pour ce crétin. Pourquoi Franc a-t-il fait ça tout de même. Il n'était pas bien. "Remarque, j'ai un nouveau copain."

"Déjà ?" s'étonna Lily.

"Ouais. Apparemment, Sturgis Diggle a flahé sur moi depuis la troisième année t il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui dès qu'il a su qu'officiellement Franc Londubat et Alice Hart avait rompu."

"Et bien c'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? Diggle est un gars doux et agréable, et il ne te larguerait jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Puisqu'il a flashé sur toi depuis la troisième année."

"Ouai Sturgis est impressionnant, mais..." Alice soupira. "... il n'est pas Franc."

"Ecoute," dit Arabella, en rayonnat vers la vieillie fille, "j'ai un plan qui rendra Franc honteux de t'avoir largué." 

Alice haussa un sourcil. "Oh ?"

"Ouais. Maintenant tout ce que tu dois faire c'est de câliner et de faire ce qu'il faut avec Sturgis t alors Franc sera jaloux et il te demandera padon, et vous serez de nouveau ensemble en rien de temps. Oh, et tu largueras Sturgis, mais il comprendra, j'en suis sûr..."

"Alors tu veux que j'utilise le pauvre Sturgis ? Oh, non pas ça. J'aime vraiment bien Sturgis. Et je ne veux pas blesser le pauvre garçon. Et pui qui sait ? Alice Diggle à l'air mieux qu'Alice Londubat."

"En fait je ne pense pas que ça le fait,é dit James avec désinvolture, en apparaissant de nulle part. "je t'ai entendu parler de Franc."

"Et ?"

"Toi et lui faites un couple parfait et vous devez vous remettre ensemble."

"Aucun espoir, aucun, James Potter. Franc est maintenant une de mes lointaines connaissances. Qui aurait su qu'il briserait un promesse si sacrée et pleine d'amour ? Maintenant je me suis rendu qu'il était un sombre crétin et que Sturgis était beaucoup mieux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé pour que je sorte avec lui en quatrième année."

"Parce que tu l'aimes, Al," dit Sirius qui se tenait silencieusement aux côtés de James.

"Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est un insupportable crétin.

"Alice ?" chuchota Franc en descendant du dortoir de garçons de sixième année. "Alice, on a besoin de parler."

Alie se releva brusquement. "Oh, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien tu vas me laisser dire quelque chose Londubat. Tu n'es rien qu'un idiot et briseur de promesses. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi. Je suis avec Sturgis maintenant et toi tu peux aller avec ta Trish bien-aimée qui te voulait depuis tant d'année. Je sais que Sturgis peut me rendre heureuse, ou du moins beaucoup plus heureuse que tu ne pourras jamais me rendre. Elle marcha jusqu'à son dortoir et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Franc soupira et passa une main dans ses boucles brunes de cheveux.

"Tu sais que tu le mérites Franc," dit Sirius sérieusement.

"Quoi ? mais, je, oh, c'et si confus ! A quoi je pensais lorsque j'ai largué ma belle et merveileue Alice pour cette idiote de Trish ? Maintenant lisa ne me pardonnera jamais? je peux déjà entendre la noce d'elle et Diggle."

Etonnament, James souri. "Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, Alice t'aime toujours Franc. je sais que tu le sens, en étant rejeté dans ce que tu voulais faire et donnant l'amour à la première qui passait."

Tout le monde resta ilencieux. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu James parler avec tant démotion, et Lily en fut étonnée. Bien qu'elle n'en était pas consciente, sa haine envers James diminuait.

Franc souri. "Tu sais James, ça ne te tuerait pas d'avoir une copine. A moins que tu ne veuilles te réserver pour euh, elle."

James hocha tristement la tête, et les Maraudeurs et Franc souriaient, pendant que les filles échangeaient des regards perplexes. Potter, le puissant James Potter, se réservait pour une fille qui le détestait ? C'était incroyable en effet.

"Qui est elle ?" demandèrent-elles simultanément.

Sirius souri. "J'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse pas le dire à ces 4 charmantes dames."

"pourquoi pas ?" exigea Arabella.

"Bella je n'ai pas confiance que tu puisses garder le secret de mon camarade."

"POurquoi pas ?"

"Parce que..."

"C'est entre nous les filles," compléta Franc.

"En plus tu le dirais à la fille si tu la connait," dit James en fixant doucement les yeux d'Arabella, et elle compris instantanément.

"Oh, James, tu t'en ai enfin rendu compte, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-elle en souriant largement.

James devint rouge. "Ne te moque pas," ordonna-t-il.

"De quoi parlez-vous donc ?" dit Lily impatiemment. "Quelle fille ?"

Arabella roula les yeux en direction de Jennifer et Violette et toutes trois rirent nerveusement. Les Maraudeurs (sauf peter) et Franc secouèrent leur tête en marmonnant, "les filles."

"Lily, je pense que c'est évident, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Remus en souriant légèrement.

"Oh, Remus, je pensais que tu étais le plus raisonnable du groupe. De quoi vous parlez vous et les gars ?"

"Ne lui dit pas," ordonna James.

"Je n'allais pas le faire, Cornedrue. J'allais simplement lui donner un indice. Nous voulons rendre ta vie plus simple tu sais ?"

Lily les dévisagea toujours avec étonnement. _De quel genre de filles Potter est amoureux ? Violette ? Elle est seule. Hugh Stupide Potter ! Pourquoi, j suis bien mieux que Vi. Attends une minute, a quoi je pense ? C'est sûrement du au manque de sommeil._

"Allo ? Evans ?"

"Q-Quoi ?"

James haussa les sourcils. "Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider à faire le sortilège de silence."

"Potter, nous l'avons appris au début de l'année !"

"Ouais, ben ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis nul en sortilèges. En plus tu es si douée, et je ais que tu peux m'aider, sois sympa !"

Lily souri, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Tout le monde la regarda avec surprise. Ils avaient pensé qu'elle e mettrait à hurler sur James. Les tro Maraudeurs et les filles échangèrent un regard joyeux.

"Oh, d'accord, Ja-Potter. Allons-y alors."

James rayonna et la suivit à une table, en se sentant comme si Noël, son anniversaire et les vacances d'été avaient lieu en avance.

"Maintenant," commença Lily, "le sortilège de silence est un coup pointu de baguette, donc ne fai pas de mouvement léger ou autre. Et essaie de ne pas faire d'accident, Bella a presque pris une baguette dan l'oeuil en se pratiquant sur sa grenouille une fois."

Il rit tout bas et dévisagea Lily en marmonnant, "Silencio !" A sa déception lily continua de parler sans cesse.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ?" se lamenta-t-il.

"Potter, j'ai dit un coup pointu. Pense que tu veux me la mettre dans l'oeuil ou quelque chose comme ça mai en fait..."

"Silencio," cria James te il fit mine de poignarder Lily. Cependantle sortilège s'accompli et Liy parla silencieusement, san prononcer un mot. "J'ai réussi."

Lily le regardait furieusement calme et elle montra sa bouche en fronçant le sourcils.

"Quoi Evans ? Oh, c'est vrai. le contre sort... euh..."

"Talkitus," dit Franc en pointant vers Lily. Elle souri largement.

"Merci Franc."

"Aucun problème."

"J'ai essayé," insista James, sentant une forte positivité de la rousse. "S'il te plait Evans ne me blesse pas."

"Qui t'a donné l'idée que je te blesserais ?" demanda Lily étonnée.

"Bon, c'est bien alors ?" James se tenait la tête en posant la question.

"J'y ai pa particulièrement pensé, mais je serais trop heureuse de le faire si tu le veux."

Franc grimaça. Il fit une grande tape dans le dos de James. "je vais rejoindre Lice maintenant, bonne chance Potter avec ta femme."

"Ta femme ?" demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

"C'est un secret," dit-il rapidement en maudissant intérieurement Franc.

"oh et je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ?"

"Non, Evans. En plus tu ne comprendrais pas."

"Oh vraiment ?" Lily mit ses poings sur ses hanches. "Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ?"

"Parce que..." Il soupira lugubrement et détourna le yeux. "Parce que ça pourrais te faire de la peine."

"Lily je t'aime," chuchota une vieille version de James comme il plaquait Lily contre sa poitrine. "Qu'importe ce qui arrivera, je t'aimerai toujours. Tu sais cela."

"je sais James, c'est juste que je suis effrayée," chuchota Lily en embrassant James dans le cou.

"Lily, regarde moi," ordonna-t-il. "Quoiqu'il arrive, rien ne m'enpêchera de t'aimer. Voldemort ne te fera aucun mal si je suis près de toi !"

"Oh James ! Je t'aime aussi. Et, ça alors, pourquoi tu dois être aussi irrésistible ?"

Il ri tout bas et embrassa profondément Lily. Ils se séparèrent une minute plus tard, hors d'haleine et les coeurs palpitant.

"Tu es ma fleur, mon Lys, et je ne permettrai jamais rien de mal."

Lily souri à l'alliance sur sa main gauche et James l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue. "Tu es si doux, James. Ca semble impossible que hier encore je disais que tu ressemblais à Rogue. Et maintenant tu me dis toutes ces choses merveilleuses. Je ne ais pas comment tu as pu changé à ce point."

"C'est parce que je me suis enfin redu compte que j'étai un crétin et arrogant comme lui. Je savais que j'avais besoin de changer, surtout que les Aurors et le monde la magie comptaient ur moi pour protéger le monde de Voldemort. il gagne du pouvoir maintenant."

"James tu n'es pas un Auror pourtant," corrigea Lily avec détermination à son fiancé.

"Je sais, mais je sais aussi que peut l'être dès que je veux."

"Maintenant je sais pourquoi j'ai concentit à t'épouser. il y deux ans j'aurai cru que tu blaguais et j'aurais essyé d'oublié le fait que tu es demandé ma main en mariage. Et maintenant je suis la femme la plus heureuse de la terre, parce que je vais épouser l'homme que j'aime et habiter avec lui une bonne partie de ma vie."

"Aw... LIly, tu es trop douce." Une larme coula au bas de la joue de James et Lily, étonnée, l'essuya en l'embrassant de près.

"N'est-ce pas bien ? Mais je te doi des excuses."

"Pour quoi ?"

"Pour avoir été si têtue ces dernières années. je t'ai toujours aimé, depuis la cinquième année et pourtant j'ai voulu ignorer mon amour pour toi. Je suis désolée James."

"Allon, allons, c'est bon, tu n'as pas de raison d'être désolé. Je suis sans aucun doute comme toi. je vais épousé la plus merveilleuse femme de l'univers bientôt. Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux."

Lily souri et le deux amants se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Leur amour était sans fin et ils auraient toujours envie l'un de l'autre.

Lily se réveilla, la transpiration coulant sur son visage, et elle respirait rudement et rapidement. Elle avait juste vu une autre de ces vision, et elle l'avait affecté plus que n'importe qu'elle autre.

"Lily ? Tu vas bien ?" Arabella s'assit en frottant ses yeux et clignotant en direction de la rousse.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pa ?" demanda Violette intéressée. "As-tu eut une autre vision."

"Oui."

De quoi ?" demanda Jennifer curieusement.

"Oh, tu ne le croirais pas. Potter et moi étions assis l'un à côté de l'autre en nous disant des mots d'amour. C'était fou, j'aurai pu juré et lancé une réplique radicale. Etonamment Potter était, je ne sais pas, agréable dans ce rêve, et il était romantique, tout comme Franc l'avait dit. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

Arabella roula les yeux. "Et bien que penses-tu que cela veut dire ? James va changer, évidemment ! il va grandir et arrêter d'embêter les gens innocents et de se parader dans l'école comme un roi. Et bien, c'est une bonne chose au moins !"

lily grogna. "Impossible ! Potter, changer ? C'est aussi peu probalbe que Gryffondor et Serpentard soit amicaux l'un envers l'autre."

"ne pense aps comme cela," averti Violette en secouant la tête. "James est un gars agréable, et tu dois lui laisser une chance, Lily. Tu ne lui laisse pas la possibilité de changer."

"Et bien j'epère qu'il ne va pas changer pour moi ! Je veux qu'il change de comportement juste sur le point d'embêter les innocents, surtout Rogue, car il se rabaisse au niveau des Serpentards."

Jennifer soupira et échangea un regard exaspéré avec Arabella et Violette. Soudain elle lui fit un grand sourire éclatant, qui rapella à lily un peu celui de Gilderoy Lockhart.

"De quoi souris-tu ?" exigea-t-elle.

"Tu aimes Potter, c'est un fait. Par la barbe de Merlin tu l'aimes vraiment ! Oh que c'est charmant !" Jennifer faisait carrément un crise de nerfs.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr, qu'elle l'ai, Jen," dit Arabella d'un air détaché. "Où étais-tu ?"

"Non, non c'est pas ça. C'est seulement que James aima par amour Lily. Ce n'est pas seulement une amourette, c'est le véritable amour, incassable de n'importe qu'elle façon. C'est un simple et pur amour."

"Oui," consentit Violette rêveusement, se yeux brillants. "C'est si romantique."

"Vi !" railla Jennifer.

"Quoi ?"

"Ne fais pas la dinde. Tout est toujours romantique."

"Tu l'es aussi ! Depuis que tu as commencé à sortir avec Remus, c'est-à-dire depuis notre deuxième année. Ca fait trois ans que tous les deux ne vous êtes pas bagarré. Tout à fait un miracle selon moi. Sirius et Bella ont rompu trois fois et ont eut un million de chamailles."

"Ne fait pas de synthèse, alors. Comme je le disais avant que Vi ne m'interrompes grossièrement..."

"Lily et James sont facheusement amoureux," fini Arabella.

"Oh, oui c'est vrai ! Lily, toi et James êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'et si simple. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. il n'y a rien à argumenter là dessus, c'est si évident."

"Pourquoi veux-tu continuer à insister que j'aime Potter ? Aimez-vous toutes me torturer ?"

"Oui," répondirent les trois filles simultanément. lly roula le yeux et lança un oreiller à travers la pièce qui etterrit directement sur le visage de Violette.

Rapidement il y ue tpas mal de plumes qui volaient dans la salle, pendant que les 4 cinquièmes années criaient et riaient en réveillant presque toute la tour de gryffondor. Les filles de tous les dortoirs demandèrent d'arrêter car elles empêchaient leur sommeil de beauté.

Finalement MacGonagall arriva dan le dortoir, les hcevux noirs habituellement raides en désordre et en chemise de nuit. Elle loucha en voyant le spectacle et ses yeux s'élargirent en voyant le responsables.

"Miss Evans !" s'écria-t-elle avec horreur. "Vous êtes préfète ! Vous feriez mieu de ne pas réveiller les élèves à une heure du matin. J'espère que vous vous méliorerez."

Lily rougi. "Oh, s'il vous plait professeur, je ne voulais vraiment pas faire cela. Vous n'enlèverez pas de points à gryffondors ?"

MacGonagall soupira. "Je suppose. Du moins pas aujourd'hui. Mais j'espère que ça n'arrivera pas."

"non, professeur," dirent les 4 filles en choeur, en grimaçant.

"Bien," commença Jennifer, une fois tout le monde parti, "c'était intéressant."

"Très."

Les BUSE redoutés arrivèrent finalement alors que les cinquièmes années se dirigèrent dehor pour une petite pause bien méritée aprè leur dernier examen.. les Maraudeurs et les filles allèrent dans des directions différentes : les premiers allèrent à l'ombre d'un arbre et les dernières à côté du lac? La raison principale était surtout la haine entre James et Lily, qui étaient furieux l'un envers l'autre.

Presque deux jours auparavant, James avait ouvertement cassé les pieds de Rogue après un examen de BUSE, et lily était intervenue, n'atant pa capable de supporter cette tyrannie plus longtempts. Le résultata n'avait pas été fameux, Lily n'avait pas dégonflé la tête de James, et James aimait encore plus cette fille. La vie n'allait pas bien pour tous les deux.

Les maraudeurs prirent refuge sous le même arbre où se trouverait le célèbre trio 20 ans plus tard. Ils planifaient leur été en décidant de faire sans les filles. Arabella et Jennifer étaient calmes envers Sirius et Remus leurs copain respectifs, bien sûr, mais il n'était pas trop ensemble depuis l'incident du lac. Ils avaient cependant consenti à aller chez James pour une semaine durant l'été pour planifier leurs blagues.

Les filles avaient acceptées de se réunir pendant l'été, et elles avaient décidé que ce serait chez Arabella puisque les aprents de Jennifer faisait un voyage pour célébrer leur anniversaire de mariage. Elles avaient décidé de ne pas inviter les Maraudeurs, car il y avait une tension raide et instable entre eux, et de mauvais sentiments.

Maintenant que lily et James étaient venus à un accord perturbé et ne s'étaient pas parler de puis l'incident avec Rogue. Après que Lily soit parti dignement quand James avait refusé de l'écouter sur la blague, d'enlever le pantalon de Rogue, ils avaient commencé à argumenter dans la salle commune cette nuit la. Ils avaient arrêté quand finalement Lily avait crié à James que Rogue détesterait Harry quand il serait plus grand, à cause du traitement que James aurait infligé à leur ancien camarade sur les vieux camarades d'école. Donc maintenant les deux groupes d'amis étaient dans leurs propres mondes, en discutant de sujets sans aucun rapports avec l'autre.

"Snivellus (pleurnichard) a eut de la chance que Evans soit là ou j'aurai fait quelque chose de plus radical," dit James en baillant, en jouant avec son vif d'or, pendant que Peter suffoquait et applaudissait une fois de plus.

"Sans aucun doute," consentit Sirius en soupirant. "Mais je souhaite que les autres filles reviennent vers nous, je veux dire, c'est fini maintenant n'est-ce pas ? Arabella ne me regarde même pas quand on se croise dans les couloirs."

"Quel est son problème alors, hein ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi elles ne vous parlent pas ; Je veux dire, c'est seulement entre Evans te moi. Vous les gars devriez rester ensemble."

"Mais elles ne le veulent pas," insista Remus en paraissant plutôt sauvage de ne pas avoir pu parler à Jennifer plu qu'il ne pouvait se retenir.

"Et bien comme je l'ai dit c'est leur problème."

"Cornedrue, pourquoi toi et Lily ne deveniez-vou pas amis," dit Peter, exaspéré.

"Excellent point," affirma Sirius et Remus hocha la tête vigoureusement.

"Quedvert, tu sais que j'aime vraiment Lily, même plus que n'importe qui. Mais elle me déteste. je ne peux pas renoncer. je veux dire, comment peut-elle me détester ?"

Remus souri. "C'est pour ça, Cornedrue; c'est le principe de dégonflage et de devenir un gentleman."

"Pardon ?"

"Aucune offense, aucune Cornedrue, mais ton ego est un peu..."

"Plus grand que de raison," fini Sirius.

"Et c'est la principale raison pour laquelle Lily ne ressens pas comme toi, selon ces dires. Elle voit que la façade que tu laisses voir cache ton vrai toi. Tu essayes de te cacher Cornedrue. Montre ton vrai toi à Liy... le James déterminé à m'aider dans me transformations en faisant quelque chose d'illégal et en risquant tout. Et le James qui s'inquiète et qui est toujours prêt à aider tout le monde quand il le peut. C'est ce James que tu dois montrer à Lily, pour qu'elle ressente quelque chose pour toi."

"C'était beau, Lunard," dit Sirius d'une voix rauque.

"Merci les gars." James leur fit à tous une étreinte fraternelle. "je vou devrez la vie."

"non, considère cette faveur come un cadeau," dit Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'oeuil. ils rirent tout bas de ses pitrerie.

Pendant les filles étaient au bord du lac, en trempant les pieds dans l'eau et le sentiment froid que les tentacules du calmar géant touchent leurs pieds légèrement.

"Finalement ces diaboliques BUSE sont enfin fini," dit Arabella avec reconnaissance.

"Finalement," répétèrent les Jennifer et Violette.

"Ce n'était pas si mal," dit lily avec optimisme, "bien que la divination est été un désastre, je dois dire. Le professeur me regardait comme si j'étais folle lorsque j'ai dit que Marshbanks souffrirait en amour pour le reste de sa vie."

"J'ai dit à Tofty qu'il perdrait tout son argent et sa boué de sauvetage était aussi petite que ses cheveux," dit Arabella en haussant les épaules. "il n'était pas très heureux. Tu aurais du lui dire la vérité."

"Ca c'est parce que tu aurai du lui dire qu'il vieillirait jusqu'à l'âge de Dumbledore et qu'il serait très riche," dit Jennifer aussitôt. "C'est ce que j'ai dit à Tofty, et il a commencé à dire qu'il m'aimerait et qu'on aurait une petite fille ou un truc dans le genre. il travaille bien avec tout le monde sauf Trelawney."

"C'est parce que c'est une pitoyable chauve souris," dit Violette sombrement. "J'ai raté les potion, je ne me rappelais pas le dernier ingrédient de la potion réparatrice."

"C'était des sangsues," dit Lily.

"oh, c'est vrai ? J'ai mi des oreilles de chauve souris."

"les chauves souris n'ont pas d'oreilles Vi," dit Arabella en riant nerveusement.

"Elles en ont. Sinon comment pourrait-elle aussi bien voler ?"

"Avec leurs yeux..."

"les chauves souris sont aveugles !"

"Stop, stop les filles," gronda Lily. "nous sommes en fin de 5° année vous devriez bien vous entendre."

"Oui, maman."

"Alors, alor, si ce n'est Evans, Figg, Dean, et Walker," ricana Trish vance vers elle, le bras traînant Franc péniblement.

"Bonjour, Trish, Franc," salua lily en souriant de toutes ses dents. "je vois que vous vous appréciez."

Franc soupira et roula immédiattement les yeux, et Trish fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer et dit, "oh oui, c'est pour la vie. Depuis qu'il a largué cette Hart il est plus heureux que jamais."

"Tu es sûre de cela ?" demanda Jennifer nettement.

"Bien sûr que j'en uis sûre Dean. Qui ne serait pas heureux avec moi ?" Elle fit un sourire suffisant à Jennifer.

"je ne le serais pa," marmonna-t-il dans un souffle.

"Frankie ? Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?"

"Ne m'appelle pas," l'avertit-il.

"Pourquoi pas ? je trouve c'est très mignon !"

"Il n'y a qu'Alice qui m'appelle comme ça."

les yeux de trish se rétrécirent. "Tu penses encore à Hart ? Et bien au moins elle avait de bons goût en matière de surnom, je dois dire..."

"Alice est mieux que toi," intervint Lily, la fureur dans ses yeux émeraudes. "Elle gentille, prévenante, intelligente, et elle est préfète. Et tu n'es qu'un fille minable qui est jalouse d'elle ! Oui c'est vrai ! Jalouse !"

"Ma chère Evans, je crois que tu délires," dit Trish facilment bien qu'elle semblait un peu agitée. "Tu as bu trop de jus de citrouille à mon avis."

"Laisse la tranquille, Trish," dit Franc doucement.

"pourquoi le devrais-je ?" exigea-t-elle avec colère.

"Parce qu'elle a raison," dit Arabella froidement. "Alice est bien mieux que toi. Tu es seulement jalouse, jalouse qu'Alice avait Franc et tout ce que tu as toujours voulu avoir."

Trish grogna. "Hart n'a pas Frankie, il l'a largué tu te souviens ?"

Les 4 filles regardèrent Franc, en souhaitant qu'il avoue qu'il aimait toujours Alice. Mais il restait silencieux en regardant son reflet sur le lac. Trish souffla et elle retourna au château.

"pourquoi tu ne retournes pas avec Alice ?" siffla Lily.

"Elle me déteste," fut sa simple réponse.

"Et bien je la blâme pas. Si tu ne veux pas la récupérer, alors tu iras à son mariage."

"Mariage ?" bégaya Franc.

"Ouais Sturgis à l'intention de lui demander de l'épouser l'année prochaine. Donc si tu ne te bouges pas ce sera Alice Diggle et pas Alice Londubat."

Après cela Lily parti avec ses amies en direction du château en laissant un Franc Londubzt étonnée derrière elles.

"Potter," dit Lily venimeusement. "nous devons partager ce compartiment. il n'y en a pas un autre où s'asseoir. Celui qui est plus grand est occupé par Rogue et sa bande. Tu peux faire de la place, s'il te plait ?"

"J'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais Rogue puisque tu l'as défendu ces derniers jours," répondit froidement James.

"Vas-y maintenant, nous n'allons pas te retenir."

"James..."

Evans m'a-t-elle vraiment appelé James ? James secoua la tête. Peut-être dois-je lui laisser une chance. Après tout Lunard m'a dit que je devai commencer le procédé de dégonflage bientôt.

"Oh, d'accord, Evans, tu peux prendre ce compartiment. Si ça peut te rendre heureuse, j'irais m'asseoir avec le Serpentards, et je te laisserais ma place, puisqu'il n'y a pas assez de place dans ce compartiment."

Lily le regarda étonnée. "non, tu ne le dois pas Potter, je m'assiérai par terre si je le dois..."

"oh, non, j'insiste." Avec cela, James sortit du compartiment ans jeter un autre regard.

"C'était si gentil de sa part," commenta jennifer en souriant. "je ne savais pas que James était comme cela."

Remus souri machiavéliquement et échangea un regard enchanté avec Sirius et Peter qui comprirent le portrait de James de changer sa personnalité autant qu'il pouvait.

"Et bien Remus Lupin, tu le dire ce que James planifie-t-il," chuchota Jennifer, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Il a commencé," dit brièvement le loup-garou.

"Commencer quoi ?"

"Le procédé."

"Quel procédé ? Remus !"

"Oh seulement de la gentillesse, jenny. Cornedrue-James-commence le procédé de dégonflage. Ti sais dégonfler son ego, et des choses comme ça. Il y travaille."

"C'est merveilleux !" 

"Qu'est-ce qui est merveilleux ?" dit lily avec méfiance.

"Rien," répondit automatiquement le couple.

"Peut-être."

Pendant ce temps, James avait la malchance d'être dans le compartiment des Serpentards.

"Tu me le paieras Potter," dit Rogue vicieusement. "Tu me le paieras toute ta vie."

"Bien sûr Snivellus (pleurnichard)," dit joyeusement James. "Quoi que tu veuilles. Alors comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?"

"Absolument super," dit le garçon aux cheveux gras sarcastiquement.

"Potter, dis-nous ce que tu fais avec des Serpentards alors que tu devrais être avec les Gryffondor visqueux," dit Rosier en fronçant les sourcils.

"Mon cher Evan, ne sois pas si mauvais ! Je veux être amis avec cous, vous ne comprenez pas ?"

Bellatrix et Narcissa grognèrent d'incrédulité, et Lestrange haussa un sourcil.

Après le chemin ordinaire du train, tous les huit retrouvèrent leurs parents. james souri en apercevant ses parents qui s'agitaient à côté d'une voiture du Ministère.

"Tu n'es pas sorti du même compartiment que tes amis," dit tout de suite Monsieur potter.

"Ouais, les filles sont venues s'asseoir avec nous et il n'y avait pas assez de place pour Lily, alors j'ai décidé d'aller dans un autre compartiment."

"C'est si gentil James," dit Madame Potter bruyamment. "je ne savais pas que mon fils était un gentleman !"

"Tu n'étais pas assis avec le Poufsouffles, pas vrai ?" tonna Monsieur Potter.

"Euh, non en fait j'étais assis avec les Serpentards." James ferma les yeux en attendant le coup à venir.

"QUOI ?"

"C'est le seul compartiment où il y avait de la place !"

Juste à ce moment, Lily et ses parents arrivèrent devant james, les joues rouges.

"Oui ?" dit James sèchement.

"je peux te parler en privé ?"

Comme ils atteignirent une partie de King's Cross déserte, Lily rétorqua, "Ecoute, merci."

"pour quoi ?"

"Pour m'avoir laissé ta place dans le train en étant obligé d'aller t'asseoir avec les terribles Serpentards." Lily fit une grimace.

James ri. "Ce n'est pas un problème, Evans-Lily."

Lily souri et embrassa James. "On se voit en septembre... James."

James parut étonné en regardant Lily partir avec ses parents. Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom et elle ne l'avait pas appelé Potter ! Il failli sauter de joie mais se retint en rejoignant ses parents en rayonnant encore.

Il y a de l'espoir après tout, pensa-t-il joyeusement en montant dans la voiture.

Cherche toujours correcteur.

A bientôt pour la suite.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à tous mes revieweurs mais vos messages me font énormément plaisir.

Jennifer Evans.


	21. L'été de la cinquième année

L'été de la cinquième année :

James soupira de contentement en regardant le lever du soleil de la grande baie vitré de sa chambre. Il bâilla, et regarda d'un regard bouffi, son horloge en forme d'un souaffle. Il était six heures du matin étonnament, mais ce qui était le plus étonnant c'est qu'il soit réveiller, alors que James faisait d'habitude la grasse matinée pendant les vacances. Mais il était simplement réveillé car il voulait réfléchir à son sujet préféré : Lily Evans.

Il s'était enfin avoué qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais il ne l'avait pas dit à Sirius, Remus et Peter. Il ri tout bas en essayant d'imaginer leurs réaction. Sirius sauterait de joie, Remus sourirait sciemment, et Peter, et bien Peter resterait Peter.

Si seulement Lily pouvait ignorer mes défauts, pensa tristement James. C'est alors qu'il pensa soudainement à changer. Il se mit à tout planifier. Il arrêterait d'embêter les passants innocents sans raison, mai Rogue serait une exception, à cause de ce qu'il était, et bien Rogue, et un Serpentard. Ensuite il essaierait d'arrêter d'appeler Lily par son nom de famille, et se concentrerait sur son prénom. Et en dernier il agirait avec plus d'humilité, sans parader, bien que le Quidditch serait une exception. Oui, James avait tout prévu... sauf qu'il devait passer ses nuits dans son lit sans dormir dans son lit et penser à travailler. Parce que si il travaillait, il serait le garçon le plus en extase de la terre, mais si il ne travaillait pas il serait comme un bout de viande mort, et Lily le détesterait encore plus que maintenant, si c'était possible. Cependant il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Madame Potter qui l'appelait pour déjeuner.

James fit un effort pour se trainer en bas, où ses parents étaient déjà assis. Jacey, un de leurs elfes de maison, servait du pain grillé, les oeufs, et un assortiment de muffins.

"Bonjour, Maître James," la salua-t-il de façon aimable, comme in prenait un siège à côté de son père.

"Jour, Jace," marmona James en frottant ses yeux endormi. "Et arrête de m'appeler Maître Jame, James est bien."

"Si le maître- James le souhaite, monsieur."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es réveillé en premier, James ?" demanda Monsieur Potter, comme il abaissait son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier de son regard. "Ta mère t'a entendu t'affairer en haut, alors elle t'a appelé à descendre."

"Oh, je réfléchissais juste."

"Que veux-tu élaborer ?"

James rougi. "C'et un peu privé."

"Ce ne serait pas à Lily ?"

"Comment tu l'as su ?" demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

Monsieur potter ri tout bas. "Je suis ton père, c'est normal que je le sache, James. maintenant dis moi quel est ton problème."

Jame fini par raconter l'histoire entière de sa découverte de son amour pour Lily à ses parents, et son rejet amère par la rousse. Monsieur Potter écouta d'un air compatissant et Madame Potter hocha une ou deux fois la tête.

"Lily a raison, cher," dit cette dernière attentionnément, comme il finisait son histoire, "tu dois arrêter d'embêter les gens. C'est mal et je suis étonné que Dumbledore n'est rien remarqué et n'est rien fait."

"Euh, je pense qu'il s'n est rendu compte, puisqu'il a nommé Lun-Remus préfet en espérant faire changer Sirius et moi."

"Pas la peine de dire que les tentatives de Remu ont échoué," dit Monsieur Potter, d'un air tordu.

Mais avant que l'un d'eux ne puiss rajouter quelque chose, leur cheminé trembla et un garçon décoiffé arriva avec sa malle, son balai et un hibou dans les bras qu'il laissa tomber."

"Sirius ?" dit Monsieur potter d'un air absent. "Que fais-tu ici ? Je pnse que tu es un peu en avance, mon garçon, puisque toi et les autres ami de James ne deviez arriver que la semaine prochaine, je crois..."

"Je sais," souffla Sirius, "mais j'ai beosin de vous demander une faveur."

Les trois Potter attendirent qu'il continue de parler, curieux de ce qu'il avait à dire.

"je me suis encore disputer avec mes parents," dit-il et James et les siens le regardèrent d'un air absent son meilleur ami avec un regard plein de sympathie. "Ma mère hurlait comme d'habitude que je choisissait mal mes amis, mais elle a insulté votre famille. Elle vous a appelé traîtres de sang, car vous favorisez les Moldus et les Nés-Moldus, et elle déteste les deux. je n'ai pas pu en supporter plus. j'ai emballer toutes mes affaires dans ma malle en les rétrécissant et je suis venu. j'espérais que vous pourriez me donner un edroit pour vivre pour que j puisse rester jusqu'à ce que je trouve un travail et que j'ai mon propre logement."

"Bien sûr que tu peux rester ici, Sirius," consentit Madame Potter, larmoyante. "Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici. C'est un peu grand cette maison pour nous trois..."

"Merci," dit Sirius en paraissant soulagé. il souri à James. "j'ai l'impression que tu as reçu un frère adoptif Cornedrue."

James ri avec ses parents. "Tu es le meilleur genre de frères que je puisse avoir, Patmol. Bienvenue chez la famille potter. Oh, mais je te conseille de garder ton nom de famille, Black, même si tu le déteste beaucoup, parce que Sirius potter paraitra bizarre à tout le monde à l'école. ils penserons que nous nous aimons et que nous comptons nous épouser comme des sorcier gays."

Arabella sourit penaudement. "Ouais. Je leur ais dit il y a longtemps, et ils pensent que j'ai eut une relation régulière avec Sirius pendant trois ans sans interruption."

Lily, Jennifer et Violette rirent sous cape, alors que Arabella rougissait furieusement.

"C'est contradictoire," ri Violette.

"Tu ne vas pas leur dire, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Arabella clairement horrifiée.

"Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Ce n'est aucunement mes affaires."

"Et bien continue alors," l'encouragea Jennifer, "écris une réponse à Sirius."

"Je ne vais pas l'écrire devant vous. Je serais dans ma chambre si vous avez besoin de moi." Elle parti sans rien dire de plus, ne ngligeant la crise de rire nerveux derrière elle.

"Pourquoi n'écrit-elle donc pas devant nous ?" demanda Violette à haute voix.

"Oh, Vi, ce n'est pas évident ?" Lily soupira etri doucement et nerveusement. "Bella est allée écrire une lettre d'amoure loongue et spongieuse à son bien-aimé Sirius."

"Et pourquoi est-ce drôle ? Je pense que c'est romantique !"

Lily et Jennifer échangèrent un regard clairement exaspéré.

"Quoi ?" cria Violette sur la défensive. "C'est romantique ! Mais bien évidemment pas aussi romantique que James avec Lily."

Jennifer alla rapidement aux côtés de Violette, contre Lily.

"Ouais," continua-t-elle en négligeant les protestations de Lily, "tu aimes James. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est vrai."

"Depuis quand es-tu aussi extraverti, Vi ? je me souviens de nos trois ou quatre premières années à Poudlard. Tu étais si calme et douce, bien que tu étais impudente lorsqu'il s'agissat de Potter et moi à former un couple. Mai maintenant..."

Violette souri. "Maintenant je uis connue et populaire comme vous les filles, hein ?"

"De quoi parles-tu ?" exigea Jennifer. "Tu as toujours été populaire."

"Ouais peut-être. Tu te souviens de ce que m'a dit Amos Diggory avant la quatrième année ?"

"Euh... pas exactement."

"Ouais, et bien il a dit que vous étiez les trois filles les plus populaires de Poudlard, et que j'étai juste une laide perdante."

Lily grogna. "pourquoi écoutes-tu cet abruti ? Tu es jolie, Vi, et si tu ne l'a pas déjà remarquer, beaucoup de garçons de Poudlard ont des vues sur toi."

"Pourtant je n'ai jamais été informé de cela."

"Je pensais que tu le savais."

"Tu as mal pensé, alor."

"Violette," dit jennifer impatiemment, "tu es populaire, intelligente, et la fille la plus agréable qu'il y ait. pourquoi se plaindre ? En plus avec Voldemort qui gagne en pouvoir, le mal est sur le point de nous abattre à n'importe quel moment maintenant."

"Jen !" s'écria Lily avec horreur.

"Quoi ? oh je sais que tu t'inquiètes à propos de ce vieux Voldemort, Lils, mais..."

"non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste ta dernière phrase."

Jennifer paru étonnée et fouilla son cerveau avant de se rendre finalement compte de ce que Lily avait dit. "Oh ça ! Ce n'est pas ça Lily ! Comme je veux le dire, la vie est trop courte pour conserver ses paroles."

Lily renifla, indignée, mais ne répliqua pas. Violette éclata de rire, et jennifer la rejoint quelque secondes après.

"Hé les filles, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Arabella venait d'entrer, un rouleau de parchemin dans sa main, et elle salua les filles.

"Oh, abolument rien," claqua Lily.

Elle haussa un sourcil. "Ca va pas la peine de me claquer, Lily. Et vous pourquoi riiez vous les filles ?" Elle dirigea sa question vers Violette et Jennifer.

"Lily se souciait de regarder notre langue," dit Jennifer en souriant.

"Oh, Lily," soupira Arabella.

"Quoi ? Je ne veux pas des amies avec des bouches dégoutantes, merci bien."

"Ouais, ouais, où diable est donc Merlin ?" Elle se référait à son hibou grand duc, qui était sa fierté et sa joie de vivre... au moins comme les animaux favoris.

"Je pene qu'il livre un message," répondit Violette en bâillant.

"Quoi ? Comment cela se peut-il ? Merlin mon hibou ?"

"Je euh... j'ai envoyé une Beuglante à Remus," avoua Jennifer, rougissante.

"Et pourquoi diable as-tu fais cela, jen ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé Ginny, ta propre chouette ? ou Hannah et Godric, les hiboux de Lily et Violette ?"

"Et bien," commença Jennifer, "tu vois j'ai envoyé Ginny auparavant pour envoyer un mot doux à Remus. Hannah était toujours à chasser dehors et Vi ne me laisse jamais utilisé Godric. Alors Merlin était le seul disponible."

"Peut-être que tu aurais du te rendre compte que j'utilise Merlin moi aussi et qu'il n'était pas disponible pour tout le monde," dit Arabella sarcastiquement.

"Pourquoi donc l'aurais-je fait ? Tu avais qu'il était disponible pour tous."

"Je l'ai fait ? Et bien je devais être vraiment folle ce jour-là. De toute façon pourquoi as-tu envoyé un mot doux à Remus et ensuite une beuglante ? Jennifer Dean, tu dois être folle !"

"Je ne le suis pas !" cria jennifer avec passion.

A ce moment, Merlin tapa à la fenêtre impatiemment avec on bec, et Arabella ouvrit pour qu'il se mette sur son bras.

"Il a un message pour toi, Jen."

Jennifer prit le message, le scruta rapidement du regard et soudain éclata en larmes. Les trois autres fille la regardèrent alarmées. Elles prirent la lettre oubliée et la lirent silencieusement.

Chère Jennifer, 

Pourquoi diable m'as-tu envoyé une Beuglante ? Ecoute je suis vraiment désolé si je t'ai négligé dernièrement., mais si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui a commencé à me négliger. Toi et les filles ne nous parlaient pas après l'incident du lac impliquant Lily et James ! Mas si tu dois hurler contre moi ainsi alors que c'est ta faute, alors je pense que notre relation ne peu plus durer. Et tu as de la chance que je ne t'ai pas envoyé une Beuglante.

Remus.

"Oh, Jen," dit Arabella, ses yeux remplis de larmes. Les trois filles embrassèrent leur amie au coeur brisé, pleurant de tristesse, de colère et de déchirement pour elle.

"Fini la relation parfaite," chuchota Jennifer.

"Lunard, tu es l'idiot le plus débile que je connaisse dans le monde ntier. Mes félicitations," dit Sirius sarcastiquement, alors q'ils étaient tous enfermés dans la chambre de James. Franc était là aussi.

"Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ?" demanda Franc mystifié. "Je veux dire c'était ta copine."

"Oh, je ne sais oas," répondit Remus négligemment. "Ca devait être à cause de l'époque du mois je suppose, et en plus elle m'a envoyé une Beuglante ! Et avant cela elle m'avait envoyé une boîte de Chocogrenouilles et de Souris Glacé. Je n'aime pas les filles aussi imprévisible, merci bien."

James roula les yeux en direction de Franc, Sirius et Peter. "Tu l'aimes toujours ?"

"Et bien..." Il hésita. "je ne sais pas."

"Personnellement je pense que c'est particulièrement stupide," dit Peter. "je veux dire, vous deux étiez si bien ensemble. Pourquoi dinc as-tu eut besoin de la laisser tomber à cause d'une stupide Beuglante ?"

Après ceci, Sirius éclat de rire. Les 4 autres garçons le dévisagèrent en se questionnant sur sa santé d'esprit.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Patmol ?" soupira James en secouant la tête. "je devrais peut-être appelé Papa. Sainte Mangouste ?"

Franc et Remus rirent sous cape, alor que James et Peter le dévisageait toujours, restant perplexe au garçon qui les regardait d'un air maniaque.

"Désolé," s'excusa Sirius en toussant. "C'est juste ça, ce que Quedvert a dit, c'est drôle, n'est-ce pas ? je veux dire mettre fin à cette relation pour une beuglante ? Pour une enveloppe rouge ?"

La bouche de James se courba en un sourire. "C'est pas le genre de ce que l'ancien Lunard aurait fait."

"Je suis d'accord," consentit Peter.

"Tu sais," dit Franc soudainement, "j'ai décidé que les filles étaient trop compliquées. La plupart des problèmes de maintenant ne proviennent pas de Voldemort mais des filles. En premier James souffre d'un amour apparemment non partagé. En suite je largue Alice sans aucune raison, essaye de lui parler, et découvre que c'est complètement inutile. Maintenant Remu renvoie sa douce amie, tout ça à cause d'une vulgaire beuglante et maintenant ils ont ruiné leur relation. Femmes !"

"Amen à cela !" dirent les Maraudeurs avec passion.

"Et bien c'est sans offense," interrompit Peter plutôt rouge, "mais vous n'êtes pas tous étrangers à tous ces évènements ? Lily déteste Cornedrue, car elle le trouve arrogant et odieux. Alice te déteste Franc car tu l'as largué sans y réfléchir quparavant. Et maintenant Lunard tu es en colère contre Jennifer juste parce qu'elle t'a envoyé une Beuglante. Nous sommes aussi jolis et compliqués, tu sais."

"Quedvert marque un point," admis Remus. "Je suis un tel crétin, je sors Jennifer de mon esprit à cause d'une beuglante. J'ai du lui brisé le coeur."

"Dis lui donc que tu es désolé," suggéra James, comme si c'était la réponse la plus évidente.

"Tu me prends pour un idiot ?" dit-il incrédulement. "Je ne suis pas désolé ! C'est elle qui doit être désolé."

Les quatre autres garçons grognèrent bruyamment, en mettant leurs mains pour cacher leur visage.

"Nous devons toujours allés à la maison de Arabella, vous vous souvenez ?" rappela James. "Au fait Franc, le devoir nous appel... Nous devons allé à la maison de la copine de Sirius, puisqu'il doit lui dire quelque chose d'important." Il grimaça.

"Ah ? Quoi ?" Franc scruta curieusement un Sirius rougisant.

"Que je l'aime," marmonna ce dernier.

Le futur septième année souri. "C'est doux, je me souviens de la première fois où je l'ai dit à Alice."

"Vraiment ? Que c'est-il passé ?" demanda Sirius avidement en espérant que ce soit quelque chose de positif.

"Je te le dirai une autre fois," dit Franc avec une vague de regret. "Maintenant je suppose que toi et les gar devez partir pour la maison d'Arabella. On se reverra bientôt, les gars." Il disparut de la chambre de James.

"Je déteste ce gamin," grogna James. "J'ai hâte d'avoir mon permis de transplaner, ainsi je n'aurais plus besoin d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette."

"Oh, ça va," dit Remus joyeusement, "juste encore une année à attendre."

"je déteste quand tu e aussi optimiste, Lunard," dit Sirius d'un air maussade. "Bon, allons chez Bella afin que j'acomplise ma mission."

"Nous alons devoir rester là-bas pendant trois semaines," rappela James. "Notre maison va être rempli avec tous les Potter du monde et ça va faire beaucoup. Maman et Papa auront à peine assez de place pour moi. Je remercie Merlin de ne pas devoir revoir toute cette famille." Il frémit.

Les Maraudeurs allèrent à la cheminée et lancèrent un peu de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et crcièrent "Résidence Figg."

"Sirius !" s'écria Arabella lorsqu'ils sortirent de la cheminée en toussant. Elle l'embrassa solidement et le yeux de Madame Figg commencèrent à s'humidifier.

"Potter," dit Lily sèchement.

"Evans," répondit-il pareseusement.

Jennifer et Remu évitèrent chacun le regard de l'autre pendant que Violette et Peter échangeaient un amical bonjour. Sirius en eut assez de ceci.

"Alors, Bonjour Jennifer," dit-il doucement, "Comment vas-tu ce soir ?"

"Je pense que tu dois montrer au gars où ils devront 'unstaller, Jen," dit Arabella en comprenant rapidement le petit jeu de Sirius.

"Moi ?" Ses yeux se rétrécirent. "Ceci est ta maison, Bella."

Remus faillit presque rire mais se retint juste à temps. L'esprit mordantet la langue acérée de Jennifer était ce qu'il apréciait le plu chez elle.

"Oui mais tu vois..."

"Elle doit parler à Sirius tu te souviens ?" dit Lily rapidement pour tirer son amie de là.

Jennifer soupira lugubrement et emmena le Maraudeurs en haut, dans une grande chambre, assez spacieuse. "Vous serez là, j'espère que vous aimerez."

"Tu ne ressembles plus à la Jennifer normale avec qui nous étions amis," l'accusa Sirius.

"Les choses changent Sirius." Elle partit sans rien dire de plus.

"Tu vois bien Lunard ?" dit Jaes doucement.

"Ouais," soupira Remus en secouant la tête tristement en regardant son (il eut un mouvement de recul à ces mots) ex-copine.

"Oh, Merlin, vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'il m'arrive," hurla Arabella alors qu'elle se jetait sur son lit joyeusement.

"Quoi ?" crièrent Lily et Violette avec agitation.

"Sirius m'a dit qu'il m'aimait." Elle soupira rêveusement et attendit les réactions.

"C'est si doux !" cria Violette, ses yeux remplis de larmes.

"Oui, ça l'est," consentit Lily. "Je suis si heureuse pour toi Bella."

"Merci les filles. Hé, où est passé Jennifer ?"

"Euh..." Les deu filles se regardèrent.

"Alors ?"

"Nous ne savons pas où elle est," admis VIolette après un moment de silence.

"QUOI ?"

"Elle a disparu. Les garçns sont dehors à sa recherche, de même que tes parents. Ils nous ont dit de rester ici à t'attendre sinon tu serais alarmée de ne plus voir personne sans aucune trace."

"Hé les filles," salua Sirius en arrivant en courant dans la chambre. "Vous avez vu les gars ? Ils ne sont pas ici."

"Ils sont partis à la recherche de Jen," répondit Arabella, tremblante. "Elle a disparu."

"ELLE EST QUOI ?"

"Elle est un peu dérangée en ce moment," dit Lily doucement.

"Et bien, Remus est aussi perturbé. Sauf qu'il ne demandera pas aprdon de ce qu'il a fait à Jen. Oh Merlin ces deux-là sont si têtes de mules..."

"Allons suivre les autres..." dit Arabella en regardant furieusement son copain.

Les 4 sortirent sous un ciel sombre, rendant la viibilité faible.

"Ouch, regarde où tu vas, Evans."

"Ferme-la Black."

"Vi, tu marche sur mon pied !"

"Sirius tu le serres le cou et j'aimerais que tu me laisse respirer."

"Oh, désolé."

"Vous pouvez pas tous la fermer," siffla Violette qui scrutait l'arrière cour en fronçant les sourcils. "Honnêtement Bella, tu aurais pu apporter une lampe de poche."

"Une quoi ?"

"un appareil Moldu qui produit de la lumière," répondit LIly ausitôt.

"Nous n'avon pas besoin de cela," dit Arabella en grognant. "Nous avons de baguettes, tu te souviens ?"

"Sauf qu'on ne peux pas les utiliser pendant les vacances."

"Oh ouais."

IL y avait des pas qui résonnaient près d'eux et des voix s'y mêlaient.

"Arabella ? Sirius ? Lily ? Violette ?" demanda James en les regardant avec l'aide de la lumière. "Nous avons trouvé Jennifer."

Jennifer avaça, toute pâle. "Je suis désolée," grinça-t-elle. "Je ne voulais pas m'enfuir. Je suis sortie dehors car j'avais besoin de réfléchir et Voldemort s'est emparé de moi."

"Voldemort ?" répéta Lily faiblement.

"Il a dit que je devais le mener à James et quand j'ai refusé..."

"Il l'a torturé avec le sortilège cruciatus," chuchota Remus en se tenant à côté de James et de Jennifer.

"Oh, Jenny !" Les trois filles entourèrent Jennifer de leurs bras et l'embrassèrent solidement.

"Il t'a juste voulu ?" demanda Lily, en regagnant sa posture d'origine et en examinant James. "Il n'a pas voulu me tuer aussi ?"

"Et bien il ne l'a pas mentionné. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu tt'en soucies, je n'ai jamai entendu personne voulant être tué."

Remus donnant nettement un coup dans les côtes de James, faisant lâcher un "Ouch" à ce dernier.

"Pourquoi Voldemort te veut-il encore, James ?" demanda nettemenent Sirius en rentrant dans la maison.

C'est Monsieur Figg qui lui répondit. "Je crois que Voldemort te veux à cause d'un enfant."

"Mais alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas besoin de Lily ?"

"Et bien vous voyez, James est plus puissant que Lily, et Voldemort pense qu'il l'empêcherait de commettre loe meurtre de cet enfant car il est plus robuste."

"Je suis aussi forte que Potter !" s'indigna Lily.

"Bien sûr que tu l'es, cher," dit Madame Figg d'un air absent.

Lily renifla mais ne répondit pas. Après tout, pourquoi se plaindre, son ami était sur le chemin de Voldemort... pour le moment.

"JE TE DETESTE POTTER !" cria Lily, en se déviageant dans le miroir. Au lieu de voir ses joues pâles et ses yeux verts, elle vit la tête d'un chat.

"Pourquoi Lily, je ne savais pas que tu avais un aussi grand goût pour la mode." James ri sous cape ainsi que Sirius et Peter.

"Cornedrue," l'avertit Remus.

Les yeux de James s'élargirent et il se cacha derrière le dos de Remus ce qui n'était pas dur en comptant le fait que James était assez petit de taille.

"Maintenant, regarde ce que tu as fait, Cornedrue," siffla-t-il. "Lily te déteste plus que jamais !"

"Oh tu es si optimiste Lunard. Elle m'aime tu te souviens ?"

Remus grogna bruyamment, mais n'ajouta rien. Il traina plutôt les trois autres Maraudeurs dans leur chambre et ferma leur porte.

"Cornedrue, tu dois commencer maintenant à dégonfler," annonça-t-il.

James cligna des yeux. "Excuse moi ?"

Sirius parla à son tour. "Cornedrie, Liy te déteste, donc ce que Lunard essaie de te dire..."

"C'est que tu dois agir en gentleman pour que Lily t'aime," fini Peter.

"Vous avez planifié tout cela d'avance les gars ?" demanda James, incrédule.

Sirius se redressa. "C'était entièrement une idée de Lunard !" Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur Reus qui roula les yeux en signe de réponse.

"Mais pourquoi dois-je 'dégonfler' ou de quelque façon que vous l'ayez appelé ?"

Remus grogna. "Sans vouloir t'offenser, Cornedrue, mais tu es arrogant et un crétin intimidant."

"Pourquoi es-tu ami avec moi alors ?" dit-il sarcastiquement.

"Parce que tu es probablement la seul personne qui accepte ma condition de loup-garou." Voir l'expression sur le visage de James était insetimable. "Non, je te fais marcher juste. Mais c'est ce que Lily pense."

"Je ne m'en préoccupe pas !"

Peter haussa un sourcil. "Je pensais que tu l'aimais."

"Je... Bon que faut-il que je fasse ?"

Remus sourit à Sirius et Peter et dit tout à James à propos de l' Opération faisoons un couple, et de comment il devait essayer de faire tomber Lily amoureuse de lui. Enviroon une demi heure plus tard, le quatre garçons étaient trempés de sueur alors que la chaleur du mois d'août remplissaient la maison. Mais tous les 4 souriaient largement.

"Ceci est le meilleur projet qu'on ai jamais eu, Lunard," dit SIrius en soupirant heureusement.

"Je sais que ça l'est. Un travail bien fait, camarades Maraudeurs. Maintenant Cornedrue tu as appris par coeur tout ce que nous avons dit ?"

"Bien sûr. Mais et toi et Jennifer ? Quand allez-vous vous remettre tou ensemble ?"

Le visage agréable de Remus se figea. "Je pense qu'elle doit d'abord demander pardon avant que nous n'ayons une chance de reconstruire n'importe quelle sorte de relation."

"Et tu as osé dire que Arabella et moi sommes têtus !" s'écria Sirius.

"Je ne suis pas têtu merci bien."

James resta silencieux pendant un moment. Il pensait à l'Opération faisons un couple comme l'appelait Sirius et Remus. Elle marcherait vraiment ? Ils avaient dit qu'il devait arrêter d'embêter les gens dans les couloirs (Rogue serait une exception bien sûr), arrêter d'appeler Lily 'Evans' et de ne pas parader (sauf en Quidditch), ce qui signifiait qu'il devait abandonner son vif d'or adoré qu'il avait piqué l'année dernière à Madame Bibine.

Il soupira lugubrement, mais ses yeux noisettes s'éclaircirent à la pensée de Lily. Il aimait tout en elle, ses cheveux roux sombres qui tombaient en cascade sur son dos, ses yeux verts brillants, sa personnalité... tout. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus de peine c'est qu'elle n'aimerait jamais rien.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre des filles, Lily méditait sur ses propres pensées pendant que ses amies riaient nerveusement en parlant d'une potion d'Amour. Depuis que les Maraudeurs étaient arrivés à la maison d'Arabella, elle aviat un étrange sentiment dans l'estomac quand Jamezs passait.

Idiot sanglant, pensa Lily pitoyablement. je ne tombe pas amoureux de cet idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr que tu l'es.

Qui diable es-tu ?

Tu te souviens de moi ? Ta conscience ?

Oh non pas encore toi.

Bien sûr que c'est moi. Et tu es en train de tomber amoureuse de James Henry Potter, donc ça ne sert à rien de le nier. En plus il t'aime, alors pourquoi lui briser le coeur ?

Parce que c'est un crétin arrogant !

Sûrement que tu ne penses pas cela si ? Tu n'as jamais remarqué que quand tu dis cela tu ne le dis jamais directement en face de lui ?

QUOI ?

Je veux dire, tu ne dis jamais ces choses en face de James. Tu ne le dis que pour le démentir à tes amis. Tu es tmbé amoureuse de James, Lily, et il n'y a aucune façon de t'en sortir.

"Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de James Potter !" déclara-t-elle.

Arabella la regarda avec surprise. "Euh... Lily ? Tu te sens bien ?"

"NON." Lily renifla d'un air découragé et s'affala sur son lit. "Pourquoi tout le monde est donc persuader que j'aime James Potter ?"

"Parce que c'est la réalité," dit Jennifer avec un petit sourire. "Et James t'aime aussi. Combien de fois devons-nous te le dire ?"

Vous allez devoir me le dire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, pensa Lily, en dévisageant le tas de devoirs de vacances intactes des semaines passées._ Parce que si je suis tombée amoureuse de James il n'est pas tombé amoureux de moi._

Désolé pour le retard. Petits ennuis personnels. Je n'ai pas pu le mettre avant. Je répondrais mieux aux revieweurs dans le prochain chapitre.

A bientôt

Jennifer Evans


	22. Sixième année : Partie I

Sixième année : Partie I

"J'ai reçu 15 BUSE !" hurla Lily en embrassant Alice à King's Cross. "Tu peux croire cela ? QUINZE !"

"Lily, on se calme," ri Alice. "C'était évident que tu aurais le plus grand résultat au BUSE. Sois heureuse de ne pas passer les ASPIC." Elle fit une grimace.

"Et tu e devenue la préfète en chef ! C'est merveilleux !"

"Ouais mais devine qui est le préfet en chef ?"

"Qui ?"

"Londubat ! Comme si il ne m'avait pas causé assez de douleur, l'idiot."

"Tu sors toujours avec Sturgis ?" demanda Lily nerveusement.

"Et bien euh... je l'aime vraiment. Je veux dire, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer comme Franc, mais il va très bien."

"Alors tu dirais oui si il te demandait de l'épouser ?"

Alice haussa un sourcil et y réfléchit un moment. "Peut-être."

"Oh Lily !" cria Arabella, en agitant son bras en direction de son amie. "Alice ! Montons, le train part dans 5 minutes."

Les trois filles traversèrent la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10 et sautèrent dans le train écarlate juste temps. Elles trouvèrent Jennifer et Violette dans un compartiment et les rejoignirent.

"15 BUSE, Lily ?" cria Jennifer avec agitation. "Oh, Merlin c'est fantastique, j'en ai eut 12."

"C'est parfait. Et toi Vi ?"

"11. Je n'ai pas recu de BUSE en Métamorphose, en Divination et en Potion, évidemment."

"Nous allons devoir choisir nos matières cette année," continua Lily, ses yeux verts étincelant avec agitation. "Je vais choisir Métamorphose, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Sortilège, et Potions sombres. Je suis contente de pouvoir abandonner la Divination."

"Je ne prends pas Potions et Métamorphose," dit Violette lugubrement. "Mais j'ai eut d'excellentes notes en Soins aux crétaures magiques et c'est parfait pour travailler dans le département du contrôle et de la réglementation des crétaures magiques."

"C'est ce qu'Amos compte faire aussi," dit Arabella malicieusement.

Violette vira au blanc. "Ben, ça ne signifie pas que je l'aime tu sais," répondit-elle rapidement.

"Bien qûr que tu ne le fais pas. Qui le ferait ?"

"Tu l'a fait," souligna-t-elle.

Arabella prit un air maussade. "Oui et bien je l'ai fait. je ne le fais pas maintenant, n'et-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr que non. Tu aimes Sirius. Et maintenant tu ne peux pas dire que tu l'aimes simplement, il t'a dit qu'il t'aime."

Ses joues prirent un éclat joliment rose. "Oui. J'aime Sirius. jennifer aime Remus et Lily aime James. C'est tout bon, n'est-ce pas ?"

Lily s'étouffa dans son sandwich qu'elle avait emmené de chez elle. "J'aime Potter ? ben voyons."

Jennifer roula les yeux. "Pas encore cela. Quand même. Combien as-tu eut de BUSE, Bella ?"

"12 comme toi. Je veux travailler au département des jeux et sports magiques. Et toi ?"

"Le département des Mystères. Je voudrais être une langue de plomb, tu sais. Ca semble fascinant, et tu dois apprendre différents genres de choses, alros que les mystères sont cachéz aux sorciers et sorcières normaux."

"C'est très dangereux," l'averti Alice. "Beaucoup de langue de plomb ont été assassiné par Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. J'ai entedu dire que les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban faisaient ausi partis de ses disciples."

"Tu vas petre Auror," lui fit remarquer Jennifer. "C'est encore plus dangereux. "C'est encore plus dangereux, tu vas faire face à Voldemort ou ses rangées de soldats du moin."

"Oui mais c'est une meilleure chose d'être Auror," l'interrompit Lily, "c'est le plaisir de savoir que tu peux sauver de nombreuses vies en risquant la tienne. Ca prend beaucoup d'endurance la formation d'Auror, mais ça en vaut la peine."

"C'est un grand sacrifice," dit Violette doucement. "Tu es sûre que tu veux devenir ça, Lily ?"

"Bien sûr Vi. Ca a toujours été mon rêve. C'est trop moche que je doive faire la formation avec Potter."

Arabella ri. "Faire la formation avec lui ? D'ici là tu l'auras épousé !"

Lily jeta un regard assassin à sa meilleure amie. "Ca ne se fera pas."

"Bien sûr que tu le feras. Vous êtes destinés l'un pour l'autre, et tu le sais."

"Je le sais mais je ferias tout pour empêcher cet évènement."

"Et le pauvre Harry, alors hein ? Il n'existera jamais ?"

"Il peut avoir une autre Maman, qui dit que je dois être concernée ?" claqua-t-elle.

Alice paru déconcertée. "Oh, donc tu laisserais James épousé une cruche comme Deanna ?"

"Elle ? je ne peux pas la supporter."

"Ha !" cria Jennifer triomphalement. "Et tu oses dire que n ous sommes mauvaise langue ?"

Lily la regarda furieusement. "Oh, ferme la, Jen."

"Je ne le ferais pas."

"Jen..."

"Oh fermez la toutes les deux," dit Arabella avec lassitude.

"N ou pouvons nous joindre à ces belles dames ?" demanda une voix familière derrière elles.

Les 5 filles se retournèrent pour voir les Maraudeurs accompagnés de Franc à la porte de leur compartiment.

"Sirius !" Arabella se jeta dans les bras de son copain et écra péniblment son corps sur le sien péniblement.

"Bellsies... Je ne peux pas respirer..."

"Oh c'est vrai." Elle relâcha un peu son étreinte et négligea ceux qui le suivaient. "Salut Franc." Elle fit un signe de la main au préfet en chef en regardant derrière Peter.

"Arabella," reconnut Franc en lui faisant un signe de tête. "Lily, Jenniver, Violette... Alice." Son regard s'assombrit.

"Bien, je ferais mieux de me rendre ua compartiment des préfets," dit Alice en se levant rapidement et en lâchant une épaisse masse de boucle dorées sur ses épaules. Ses yeux bleux scrutèrent soigneusement Franc. "Tu devrais faire pareille Londubat, tu es le préfet en chef."

"Vrai." Il hocha la tête et la suivi hor du compartiment en faisant un signe en direction des 8 sixièmes années.

"Pauvre gar," soupira James en secouant légèrement la tête. "Son coeur se brise à chaque fois qu'elle fait cela."

"Je ne savais pas que tu t'en inquiétais, Potter," dit froidement Lily.

James tourna ses yeux noisettes vers une Lily qui le fixait de son regard émeraude et le fit frissonner. "Je ne suis pas ausi impitoyable que tu sembles le penser, Evans. j'ai de la compassion, et de l'inquiétude. Franc a été mon voisin et mon mentor et mon ami bien sûr durant ma vie entière. je m'inquiète de comment il se sent, et maintenant il se sent terriblement mal et coupable en une seule fois."

Les filles le dévisageaient avec crainte, pendant que les trois autres Maraudeurs échangeaient un regard approuvant et rayonnait simplement vers James, qui était calme et regardait attentivement Lily.

"Arrête de me dévisager, POtter," ordonna-t-elle un peu plus tard.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi donc me dévisages-tu ?"

"Parce que tu es belle." James souri tristement. "Nous pouvons partager ce compartiment avec vous ?"

"Il y en a d'autres. Pourquoi vous ne le partagez pas avec vos groupies ? Elles seront plus disposées à faire de la place."

Il secoua de nouveau la tête. "Je ne m'inquiète pas de ces filles, de cont des idiotes avec rien dans la tête, toutes. En plus nous vous avons premis de partager notre compartiment l'année dernière en revenant de l'école, tu te souviens ?"

Lily s'en souvenait en effet et elle maudit silencieusement James de s'en souvenir aussi. Cependant ce n'était pas sa mémoire acérée qui la mettait dans une situation embarrassante, c'était on attitude elle-même. Il n'avait plus la même personnalité arrogante et condescendante, qu'il avait d'habitude envers les gens qu'il croyait inférieur à lui. Non il avait un air vif et clément maintenant. Il marchait avec confiance, oui, mais pas avec cette détestable habitude de fixer les gens mal habillés. En fait il avait quelque chose au fond du regard qui le rendait différent et qui lui donnait une chance... de la pitié. Lily trouva exceptionnellement dur à accepter un tel changement.

"Pourquoi tu fais cela ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Faire quoi ?" dit James paraissant étonné. "Je n'ai pas jeté de sort à Rogue ou à quicquonque en venant ici si c'est ce que tu veux dire."

"Non, non." Elle secoua la tête fermement. "Pourquoi n'agis-tu pas snobement, et avec codescendance ?"

James cligna des yeux. Il savait que cete question viendrait. Mais ce qui l'avait vraiment étonné lui c'était de voir comment il avait agit pendant 5 ans à travers tout Poudlard. Et que les gens pensaient cela aussi. Un sentiment coupable l'envahit lorsqu'il vit vraiment Lily, l'amour de sa vie, qui pensait qu'il était devenu soudainement agréable. Mais n'avait-il pas toujours été agréable ? Les Maraudeurs l'aimait -et beaucoup de filles à Poudlard avait flashé sur lui. Mais il se renait compte que la seule qu'il aimait s'en fichait. Il soupira lugubrement.

"QU'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Lily.

"C'est juste... que je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte avant que j'agisais comme un tel crétin ces 5 dernières années. Je veux dire, tu m'as dit que j'étais un idiot de centaines de fois , mais ces commentaires rebondissaient sur moi. Maintenant je devine que je suis plus sensible."

Elle grogna. "Toi, sensible ? J'en doute extrèmement." Mais LIly regretta aussitôt ces dernières paroles quand elle vit la peine et la douleur que ça causait à James dans ses yeux.

"Bien," dit Sirius en brisant le 'moment', "pouvons nous partager ce compartiment avec vous ou quoi ?"

"Oui," dit Lily, les yeux fixés toujours dans ceux tristes de James.

"Merci. Mes jambes étaient sur le point de s'effondrer."

Arabella frappa son bras. "ne ois pas autant sans tact," siffla-t-elle. "Tu ne vois pas que LIly et James étaient dans un 'moment' particulier ? Ca n'ai jamai arrivé depuis notre premièr année !"

Sirius roula les yeux. "Il se disputaient encore. N'importe quel 'moment'".

Remus jeta un regard à Arabella "n'y pense même pas", en inclinant sa tête vers Sirius.

"Je ne t'aime pas," dit Lily catégoriquement.

"Je sais que tu ne le fais pas," répondit James avec insouciance. "Pourquoi le devrais-tu ? J'ai été un idiot arrogant et intimmidant ces 5 dernières années. je suis étonné que Remus, Sirius et Peter me supporte encore." il fit un clin d'oeuil à son ami.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent. Pendant une minute elle avait pensé que James avait changé. Mais il avait toujours cette aura arrogante.

"Tu n'a pas changé un seul instant," lui dit-elle.

Il se redressa simplement et souri encore. "Tu ne pas prévoir que je reste studieux à tout moment, n'estce pas ? Nous, les Maraudeurs ont besoin de s'amuser dans la vie... Et je compte bien continuer durant le reste de ma vie. Après tout il me reste juste 5 ans à vivre.."

"Comme moi," dit Lioly d'une voix dure. "Mais je préfère passer le reste de ma vie à bosser."

Il la dévisagea avec incrédulité. "C'est d'un ennuie !"

"Oh et je suppose q:ue tu trouve un plus grand divertissement de torturer Snivel- Rogue."

James souri espièglement. "Nah, torturer Rogue ne me fait rien de bien maintenant. Pour:=uoi ennuyer cet idiot ? Ce serait quand même gaspiller mon temps."

"Depuis quand es-tu aussi philosophique ?"

"Vous pouvez la fermer tous les deux ?" grogna Sirius en se tapant le front. "Je ne mettais jamais rendu compte que tu étais aussi ennuyeux, Cornedrue. Nous devrions parler plutôt des filles chaudes de Poufsouffles."

James roula les yeux. "Tout d'abord Patmol, tu as une copine. Deuxièmement, il y a des filles ici, et je suis sûr qu'elles ne le prendront très bien, de nous entendre parler de filles. Troisièmement je n'ia aucun intérêt envers ces filles que tu dis chaudes. Tu sais que mon coeur appartient à une très jolie Gryffondor, et à elle seule."

Remu, bien qu'il avait l'air calme et de garder son sang froid, souriait d'un air un peu conglé. James faisait un merveilleux travail sans être arrogant, mais ce dernier se demandait si James avait vraiment changé au lieu de diminuer sa forte personnalité pour gagner l'amour de Lily.

"Mon meilleur ami est-il conglé ?" chuchota Sirius à Remus.

"Il a changé," dit Remus doucement, "pour devenir merveilleux. Son amour pour Lily lui donne plus d'humilité."

"Mais-mais," balbutia Sirius. "Cornedrue n'est pas supposé être humble ! Les Potter sont une des familles les plus éminentes et riches du monde Magique. Il a tout ce qu'il veut. Pourquoi est-il si humble ?"

"Pour ue les sentiment que Lily ressente à son égard deviennen plus intense et il se rend compte que même les sorciers les plus riches ne peuvent avoir tout ce qu'ils veulent. Il veut absolument que Lily l'aime mai c'est très dur de rentrer dans les bonnes graces de Lily. C'est ce qui fait de lui - et bien- un gars normal, au lieu d'un mec au dessus des autres comme toi Patmol."

Sirius pris un air maussade. "Hé ! Je ne me crois pas au dessus des autres."

Jennifer grogna. "Ouais, c'est sûr."

"Je ne le crois pas ! Et toi tu es à Remus."

Elle haussa un de ses sourcils blond. "C'est quoi ça ? Je suis un morceau de propriété, comme une baguette ? C'est agréable à entendre !"

Remus ne pu pas se retenir plus longtemps. Il éclata de rire en les étonnant tous les 7.

Peter paru absolument alarmé. "J'ai manqué quelque chose ?"

"Lunard est il cinglé ?" demanda James prodigieusement.

"Je ne le suis pas !" s'écria Remus en riant tout bas.

"Alors pourquoi ris-tu ?" demanda Violette sceptiquement.

"Un sorcier ne peut donc pas rire de temps en temps ?"

"Si il a une raison oui," dit froidement Jennifer.

Remu se redresa ponctuellement. "Je ris à cause de toi, Jen."

Ses yeux s'élargirent. "Ah ouai ? Donc tu ris parce qu'on se moque de moi ? Merci beaucoup Remus."

"Non, non ce n'est pa ça..."

"C'est quoi donc alors ?"

"Je t'aime," dit-il si silencieusement qu'ils purent à peine l'entendre.

Les mâchoires de Maraudeurs s'ouvrirent, alors que les yeux des filles brillèrent et se remplirent de larmes.

"Tu avais bien fait d'attendre autant, Lunard," marmonna Sirius. "Annoncer ton amour éternel en plein jour. Un tel romantisme."

James du faire un énorme effort pour garder son visage imapssible après ce commentaire.

"Tu ne le penses pas," dit Jennifer, ses yeux bleux emplis de larmes.

Remus paru extrêmement alarmé. "Qu-quoi ? Bien sûr que je le pense ! Comment peux tu dire cela, Jenny ?"

Elle recula à son surnom favori. "Ne m'appel pas comme ça," dit-elle hargneusement. "Pourquoi as-tu cassé avec moi alors ? Aprèzs tout tu peux aller rechercher une fille plus intelligente et jolie que moi chez les Serdaigles."

"Comment peux-tu juste suggérer cela ?"

"Comme je peux ?" s'écria-t-elle presque. "Comment je peux ? Tu as brisé mon coeur, Remus, avec ta lettre stupide. Je suis désolée de t'avoir envoyé cette Beuglante, je le suis vraiment. Mais une stupide enveloppe est-elle vraiment une raison valable pour une rupture ?"

Remus baissa sa tête de honte. "Je suis désolé Jenny. Je me suis rendu compte que j'ai eut un comportement complètement crétin. Mais je suppose que nous sommes un parfait petit couple maintenant, puisque nous avons eut notre petite dispute." il souri légèrement.

Jennifer lui retourna son sourire et alla embrassé son ex-copain (ou plutôt de nouveau son copain). Il y aut un Aww en choeur et leurs 6 autres amis regardèrent la scène avec intérêt.

"Lunard est heureux," dit James. "Il a la fille de ses rêves. Sirius aussi. Seulement moi non."

"Qui est la fille de tes rêves Potter ?" demanda Lily curieusement.

"Je ne pense pas que tu t'en inquièterez si tu le savais," répondit-il. "Tu te moquerais."

"Non, vraiment."

"Je ne le dirai pas. C'est un secret entre les Maraudeurs, Franc et moi, bien que je suppose que tes amies le devinerait facilement en une nanoseconde."

Lily se pencha vers Violette et chuchota. "Qui James aime ?"

Violette la regarda avec intérêt. "Oh, tu veux dire d'amour ?"

Elle roula les yeux. "Potter ne peut aimer."

"Si il peut."

"Alors ?"

"Ben quoi ?"

"Qui est-ce ?" exigea Lily impatiemment.

Violette lui fit un sourire timide. "Toi."

"Pardon ?"

"James t'aime, Lily. Depuis notre 5° année, quand tu lui a dit d'arrêter d'embêter Rogue dans le couloir et que tu lui as dit accidentellement que tu l'aimais."

La bouche de Lily s'ouvrit avec surprise, alors que ses yeux verts s'élargissaient. Quoi que Violette allait dire elle ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

Potter m'aime, pensa-t-elle ternement. _De toutes les filles dont il aurait pu tomber amoureux, il m'a choisi. Lily Evans le rat de bibliothèque, qui étudie pour son propre plaisir. Il vient de choisir la fille qui le détestais._

"Lily ?" Violette la scruta. "Allo ?"

"Qu-quoi ?" Lily sorti de son brouillard, surprise. "Où est le Vif ?"

"Pardon ?" Elle ri. "Tu pensais encore à l'absurdité de Jamesie ?"

"Je ne le ferai jamais."

Le compartiment s'ouvrit alors sur un garçon, qu'ils reconnurent comme étant le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle et dans la même année qu'eux. Il souri aux filles et ses yeux gris chauds furent rapidement interceptés par Violette qui le regardait admirativement.

"Bonjour Violette," dit-il lorsque leurs regards se séparèrent. "Tu voudrais peut-être sortir avec moi un jour ?"

Les yeux de Violette s'élargirent. "Tu veux dire comme un couple ?"

Il souri penaudement. "Euh, ouai tu le ferais ?"

"Bien sûr." Violette se redressa. "Tu es Jackson Bradley, pas vrai ? Désolé mais je n'ai pas a mémoire des noms."

Jackson souri largement. "Tu le ferais ? Vraiment ?"

Violette se redressa encore. "Bien sûr."

"Oh, c'est merveilleux !" Il la regarda encore comme s'il allait sauter de joie, mais il décida que non après avoir vu les Maraudeurs dans le même compartiment. Il n'avait pas envie de subir un chantage tout le reste de sa vie.

"James," dit-il en inclinant la tête en sa direction.

"Jack," salua James cordialement. C'était évident qu'ils étaient de bons amis.

Liloy souri à son amie alors que Jackson sortait du compartiment avec un énorme sourire plâtré sur le visage. "Tu vois Vi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Beaucoup de garçons t'aiment."

"Bien," dit-elle rêveusement, "je suppose que tu n'ignores pas cela pour toi ?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?" demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

"Rien." Violette fit un signe de tête encourageant à James qui était en trian de se déplacer solidement.

Lily à on horreur, remarqua que James Potter la dévisageait depuis dix minutes dans la bibliothèque. Elle se gronda mentalement de ne pas faire attention à son essai de Métamorphose, et continua à lire le passage ennuyyeux sur la Métamorphose humaine et sur coimment changer sa tête humaine en une tête d'animal.

"Je suis content que tu me trouves extrêmement charmant, Evans," dit James pour la divertir alors que ses yeux noisettes rencontraient les iens vert émeraudes.

Elle rougit. "Et bien je suis extrêmement désolé, Potter, de te dire que je en te trouve pas vraiment intéressant."

James devint cramoisi. "Qu'est-ce qui t'ennui ?" Il changea brusquement de sujet.

"Je ne sais à vrai dire. Tu dois sûrement être ici pour te moquer de mes pauvres connaissances en Métamorphose ?"

"Non. Je me demandais juste si tu avais beosin d'aide . Je veux dire jue suis bon en Métamorphose parce que j'ai eut la baguette chanceuse."

"Pardon ? Tu reçois les meilleures notes chaque année et tu n'as jamais hésité à t'en vanter devant tout le monde."

"Ce n'était pas trop agréable, pas vrai ? La vantardise d'avoir accompli quelque chose au gens les rends mauvais."

Lily fronça les sourcils. "Mauis c'est exactement ce que tu es, Potter ! Tu as paradé toute ta vie !"

Il commençait à perdre sa bonne humeur. "Oh, c'est tout ce que tu penses de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Que je suis quenqu'un qui vie dans ce monde juste pour parader de mes talents ? Et bien permets moi de te dire quelque chose, Evans. Il m'arrive de m'inquiéter de ma famille, de mes amis, et de mes résutats aussi. Bien sûr je ne m'en inquiètes pa comme si il n'y avait que ça dans ma vie, mais je le fais quand même. je suppose que je ne fais pas qu'étudier, car ce genre de chose me vient naturellement, comme le disent mes parents et mes enseignant. Je m'inquiète de ma mère, de mon père, je m'inquiète de Sirius, Remus et Peter. Ilos sont comme mes frères, surtout Sirius maintenant qu'il habite chez moi. Et je m'inquiète de to..." Il s'arrêta soudain, les yeux larges, et les joues rouges.

"Moi ?" dit Lily doucement.

James secoua vigoureusement la tête. "Ca n'importe pas."

"Violette dit que tu m'aimes. C'est vrai ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tu me détestes."

Ces mots déchirèrent le coeur de Lily encore plu qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé. Elle était peinée de savoir que James pensait qu'elle le détestait... mais elle le faisait, n'est-ce pas ? Mais récemment, le comportement insolite de James étonnait Lily, peut-être le crétin aroogant s'améliorait vraiment.

"Je suis désolée."

"Tu es désolée ? Pourquoi donc ?"

"Pour te détester," répondit-elle doucement.

Son expressoin fâchée disparu. "Tu ne dois pas tre plaindre de me détester. Je veux dire, je ne me suis jamais excué de t'avoir détester, n'est-ce pa ?"

"Non, mais tu es tombé amoureux de moi."

"N'en parle pas tout haut, Lily... s'in te plaît."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Ecoute, ça me peine assez que tu ne m'aimes pas, ou comme moi je le fais, alors..."

Ceci brisa le coeur de LIly, encore plus, pour des raisons inconnues. Pourquoi resentait-elle ce genre de choes ? Elle détestait James Potter... plus ou moins pensait-elle. Mais ça la peinait d'entendre James souffrir ainsi en pensant qu'elle ne s'en préoccupait pas du tout.

"Ecoute, James, je t'aime," commença-t-elle, "comme un ami," ajouta-t-elle en voyant la faible lueur d'espoir dans les beaux yeux noisettes.

James souri. "Ca me va très bien, Lily, je comprends. Après tout j'ai été un grand crétin, qui ne me détesterait pas ?"

"Tu peux avoir n'importe qu'elle fille que tu désires, Potter, pourquoi moi ?"

Il ouvrit la bouche, près à lui faire un long discours, mais LIly sentit qu'il allait parler beaucoup.

"Ecoute ne réponds pas," dit-elle hâtivement. "Je sais que tu vas me parler de mes beaux yeux et de mon sourire. Je considèrerais ton offre quand tu m'auras prouver que tu m'aimai vraiment."

"Hein ? Quelle offre ?"

"De me demander de sortir avec toi, bêta." Elle rougi.

Sa machoire tomba et il la regarda comme si il allait s'évanouir.

"Cornedrue ?" dit Sirius alarmé, en regardant son ami.

"Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui va s'évanouir. Tu as besoin de moi pour uqe je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?"

"Je suis bien," insista-t-il.

"Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, Potter," claqua Lily.

"Oh ?" Il ricana. "Et comment le sais-tu, Miss Evans ?"

"Parce que j'ai du te surporter pendant 5 ans et je peux dire quand tu n'es pas dans ton état normal."

"Elle a raion Cornedrue," dit Sirius.

"Je suis bien," répéta-t-il encore. "Laissez moi tranquille !" Il se leva rapidement et couru de la bibliothèque à la Tour de Gryffondor, sans aucun doute.

Siriu regarda Lily d'une manière critique. "Que lui as-tu fais ?"

"Rien !" se récria-t-elle. "Je viens de lui dire que je reconsidèrerais son offre si il arrêtait d'être un parfait crétin."

"Quelle offre ?"

Ses joues devinrent roses. "Quand il m'a demandé de ortir avec lui de nombreuses fois."

Sirius souri largement. "Oh tu tombe amoureuse de mon meilleur ami, Evans. Maintenant ne le nie pas, c'est si évident. Tu es raide dingue amureuse de James Henry Potter !" Il dit ceci assez bruyamment et tout le monde dans la bibliothèque se retourna vers lui, y compris Madame Pince, la stricte bibliothécaire.

"Alors," dit Juan en haussant un sourcil. "Je ne tombe pas amoureuse de Potter ! Sirius est... et bien Sirius. Et quand m'as-tu seulement demandé de sortir ?"

"L'année dernière," répondit-il brusquement.

"Oh, ça. Et bien c'était parce que tu ne pouvais pas obtenir ma meilleure amie donc tu as décidé de me le demander, parce que tu ne pouvais pas obtenir Arabella."

Juan rougi et recula sous le regard froid de Sirius. "Tu mens."

"Moi, un préfet de Gryffondor, mentir ? Tu me prends pour qui, moi Fin ? Sors avec mon meilleur ami."

"Quoi ?" Lily était déconcertée. "Qui est ton meilleur ami ?"

"Franc Londubat. Il vient juste de casser avec sa copine de deux ans, Alice et il se sent terrible."

"Il est avec Trish Vance," dit Lily pointument.

"Alors ? Alice est avec Sturgis Diggle et Franc vient tout juste de larguer Trish. Puisque Alice va épouser Diggle, tu peux faire de même avec Franc. C'est un gosse agréable, c'en est vraiment un !"

"Tu es taré, Fin," conmmenta Sirius avec crainte.

"Merci bien Black." Il grimaça. "Alors, Evans, Franc est gentil avec toi."

"Il ne l'est pas comme ça ! Il aime Alice, et je pense qu'ils doivent se remettre ensemble. Si tu étais son vrai meilleur ami tu penserais à ça toi aussi."

Ceci frappa violemment Juan, et osn visage tourna au blanc. "J'ai été son meilleur ami pendant 7 longues années."

"Potter le connait depuis sa naissance et c'est un meilleur ami pour lui que toi."

Sirius se brisa en un sourire. _Lily l'enfonce au profit de Cornedrue... C'est une première sans aucun doute. Attendons encore un moment._

"Pourquoi souris-tu Black ?" demanda Juan nettement. "Tu trouves ce discours drôle, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Laisse le tranquille !" hurla Lily. "Il ne t'as rien fait !"

"Oh je n'ai jamais pensé que tu trahirais ta meilleure amie, Evans. Maintenant tu sors avec Black ?"

"Je ne le fais pas," dit-elle froidement. "Sirius est mon ami et rien d'autre."

"Tu es pathétique, Evans," dit Juan à moitié en colère. "Nul, tu n'as jamais eut aucun copain avant. Si on ne savait pas que Potter t'aime tu serais dans la statut social le plus bas de tout Poudlard."

"Ca ne te regarde pas Fin." Lily le poussa et couru à la Tour des Gryffondor, les larme innondant ses yeux et coulant ur ses joues.

"Thestrals," dit-elle à la Grosse Dame qui la laissa entrer dans la salle commune.

"Evans ?" dit James doucement, quand il vit entrer Lily par le portrait. "Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?"

"Fin..." commença-t-elle mais elle ne fini pas et commença à sangloter bruyamment.

"Ca va aller Evans." James enserra Lily de ses bras et la laissa pleurer sur sa poitrine. "Que t'as donc fait Juan ?"

"C'est un crétin encore." Lily se redressa et lui souri.

James ri tout bas légèrement. "Bah. Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre."

"Il a dit que j'étais pathétique, et que c'était pour cela que je n'avais jamais eut de copain durant toute ces années à Poudlard." Elle omettait volontairement la partie ou Juan parlait de James."

"N'ai pas d'obkections. Il est seulement idiot, c'est tout. Il est taré de même que tous les gars qui ne t'aiment pas."

Elle souri. "Il a raison, peut-être. Je n'ai jamais eut de copain parce que... et bien je n'ai même jamais eut de copain avant de venir ici. Peut-être est-ce le moment pour moi de décompresser et de me trouver un copain."

Les yeux de James s'élargirent. S'il ne pouvait pas avoir Lily comme copine alors aucun garçons ne l'auraient. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, il y eut un éclat aveuglant de lumière. La salle commune entière s'illumina et troi figures apparurent de nulle part.

Les deux sixièmes années se dévisagèrent avec surprise et confusion alors que la lumière disparut, en révélant deux garçons et une fille.

"Nous venon de l'avenir," dit un des garçons. "Dumbledore nous a envoyé ici parce que..." il regarda l'autre garçon à la recherche de soutien.

"Parce que Dumbledore veut que nous ayons un aperçu du passé, ou un truc dans ce genre," dit la fille rapidement.

James haussa un sourcil. "Euh, bonjour alors. Je suis James potter." il tendit une main.

"Lily Evans." Lily avança la main elle aussi.

Un des deux garçons parut choqué. En l'inspectant de plus près James se rendit compte qu'il avait le mêmes yeux verts que Lily.

"Tu es Harry Potter," sécria-t-il bruyamment.

Lily suffoqua et s'accrocha au bras de James plutôt solidement, et il l'apprécia secrètement.

Le garçon roux qu'ils reconnurent comme étant Ron Weasley, examina le couple d'un oeuil critique. "Vous êtes supposé vous détestez l'un et l'autre tous les deux," dit-il sans ménagement.

"Ron !" cria la fille à la chevelure brune broussailleuse nettement. "Excusez le il n'a pas beaucoup de tact. Je suis Hermione Granger."

"Nous savons," dit Lily en hochant la tête. "Et le garçon roux est Ron Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Comment savez-vous tout cela ?" demanda Harry avec méfiance.

"Dumbledore nous l'a dit," dit-elle brièvement.

"Comment Dumbledore le sait-il ?" questionna Ron en louchant. "Vous savez que je ne pense pas que vous êtes les parents de Harry."

James roula les yeux. "Oh ? Alors qui sommes nous ? Arabella Figg et Sirius Black ?"

Lily grogna pendant que les trois autres le dévisageaient avec un grand choc et jetèrent un coup d'oeuil nerveuement à Harry.

"Oh déolé," dit James en remarquant le regard de Harry. "Sirius et mort pas vrai ?"

Harry hocha la tête muettement. "Il était comme, comme le père que je n'avais jamais eut. Il était ma mère, et mon père et mon mentor. Il a toujous été là pour moi et ne m'a jamais laissé tombé. Et il a été tué par Bellatrix Lestrange dans un combat contre le Département des Mystères."

Hermione suffoqua et se mit une main sur la bouche. "Harry !" siffla-t-elle.

"Mon meilleur ami a été tué par sa saleté de cousine ? Et bien c'est parfait, nous n'avons plus qu'à lancer un Avada Kedavra à Bellatrix la prochaine fois que nous la verrons dans le couloir."

"Potter !" s'écria Lily. "C'est déjà assez mauvai que nous ayons cette information, nous risquons déjà de changer le futur..."

"Et bien désolé. Quand même, je suis James Potter et voici Lily Evans ma future femme. Qu'avez-vous besoin de savoir d'autre ?"

"C'est vrai ce que Rogue m'a dit avant ?" demanda Harry silencieusement.

"Snivellus ? Cet idiot ? Je ne sais pas, qu'a-t-il dit ?"

"Tu t'amusais toujours à le prendre comme souffre douleur à Poudlard," continua Harry. "C'est vrai que Maman te détestait ?"

James jeta un coup d'oeuil à Lily et revint vers son futur fils. "Ben, euh, elle me déteste toujours pour l'instant mais, euh..."

"Je ne te déteste pas," l'interrompit Lily, rougissante.

"Tu ne le fais pas ?"

"Non, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais comme un ami, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tu vois, harry," dit Ron paraissant enchanté. "Je t'avais dit que ton père et ta mère ne s'étaient jamais détestés. Tu es seulement à te soucier de rien. Rogue a seulement été un crétin visqueux comme d'habitude."

"Tu as ensorcelé Rogue lorsqu'il approchait du lac dans ta cinquième année sans raison," accusa Harry en se tournant vers James. "Et Lily est intervenue, et elle hurlait à toi sa colère. Elle a essayé d'aider Rogue et il l'a appelé un tu-sais-quoi."

Jame tourna rouge. "Je ne suis pas fier de cela, tu as des objections Harry. Je suis désolé si c'est la seule mémoire que tu as eut de moi. je suis sûr que je deviendrai meilleur avec les prochaines années. je ne suis pas trop mauvais en ce moment."

Soudain le trou du portrait s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Sirius et Remus qui souriaient.

"Lunard, Patmol," salua james.

"Hé Cornedrue, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé !Bella, Jen et Vi on reçu une retenue à cause de nous ! Oh, c'était brillant."

Lily renifla indignément. "Tu ne penses seulement qu'à cela, Sirius."

"Oh, bonjour," dit Remu poliment en voyant le trio du futur qui se tenait aux côtés de ses amis. "Vous êtes nouveau ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu à Gryffondor avant ?"

"Ils viennent du futur, Lunard," dit Sirius endévisageant Harry avec crainte. "Tu ressembles à ton père, Harry."

"Sirius !" Harry se jeta sur Sirius et les autres eurent une grimace en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Sirius"Euh, pourquoi es-tu aussi heureux ? Oh je dois probablement être mort, pas vrai ?"

Harr lâcha Sirius et souri à Remus avec indulgence. "Salut, Remus."

"Salut Harry."

"Où est Queudvert ?" demanda Ron.

"Il est en retenue avec les filles," répondit Sirius, en souriant une fois de plus au souvenir.

"Bon."

"Ron !" gronda encore Hermione.

"Vous les gars feraient un bon couple," dit James avant qu'il ne put dire quoi que ce soit. "Se battre à tout moment, tout comme Lily et moi."

Harry ri aux expressions de Ron et Hermione. "C'est ce que j'arrête pas de leur dire."

"Ah, ouais ?" répliqua Ron. "Et toi et Ginny, hein ?"

Le Garçon qui avait survécu rougi. "Ginny et moi ?" dit-il soigneusement.

"Oh, c'est pas la peine de faire ça, Harry ! Je vois très bien comment tu regardes ma petite soeur."

"Qui est Ginny ?" demanda Remus.

"C'est ma petite soeur," l'informa Ron.

"De quoi elle à l'air ?"

"Les cheveux roux brillants, les yeux bruns."

Sirius caqueta. "Je suppose que les hommes de la famille des Potter ont une préférence pour les rousses. La mère de James à des cheveux auburn."

James et Lily le regardèrent furieusement. "Ferme la Sirius !"

"Tu es un gose très cool, Harry," dit Jaems avec respect. "Le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch depui un siècle ? Incriyable."

Harry rougi. "Merci, james... euh... Papa. Comment veux-tu que je t'appel ?"

"James serait bien. Ou Cornedrue. Tu es au courant pour la chose ?"

"Ouais. Ca a évité à Sirius de pourrir dans..."

"Harry !" dit Hermione en regardant furieusement le garçon aux cheveux en déordre.

"Désolé Hermione," s'excusa nerveusement Harry.

Lioly souri. "Combien avez vous eut de BUSE ?"

"J'en ai eut 14," dit Harry. "Ron aussi. Et Hermione en a eut 15, la note la plus élevé."

"Oh, ouais," dit James soudainement. "Tu es la futur Evans."

"Futur quoi ?" dit Hermione étonnée.

"Tu es tout comme Evans : studieuse, les meilleures notes, perfectionniste, ce genre de choses."

"Tu es proche et deuxième, Potter," le taquina Lily en souriant. "Premier en Métamorphoe et Défense contre le Forces du Mal de notre année."

"Tu es la première en Sortilèges."

"Vous deux ne vous détestez pas l'un et l'autre," dit soudain Ron. il avait été cilencieux pendant un long moment.

Lily et James se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. "Nous n'étions pas comme ça avant."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Nou étions en première année," dit James défensivement.

"Nous nou détestions toujours en 4° année," admis Lily.

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas ! Parce que nous étions stupides."

"Nou devons y aller rapidement," dit Hermione tristement. "Dumbledore nous a donné la permission juste pour quelques heures. Les voyages dans le temps sont dangereux."

"Ne partez pas," dit James alarmé.

"Nou le devons. je suis désolé."

"Mais vous pourriez rester ici pour toujours."

"Voldemort à ses pleins pouvoirs en ce moment," dit Harry doucement. "Nou devons aider à le détruire. Ou du moins je le dois, afin de remplir la prophétie."

"Il a ses pleins pouvoirs en ce moment," dit Lily ses yuex s'assombrissant. "Je croyais que tu avais vaincu Voldemort."

"Bien je l'ai vraiment battu lorsque j'étais bébé, il avait juste perdu son corps. Et maintenant il est revenu et les temps sombres d'il y a 20 sont de nouveau présent."

"Je suis désolé," dit James. "D'avoir été un crétin. Je suis vraiment désolé Harry. Je t'ai donné une mauvaise impression sur mon image de père."

Le coeur de Lily se resserra quand il dit ceci. Elle savait finalement que James potter avait vraiment changé, mais elle était toujour incertaine de l'aimer ou qu'il l'aimait. Beaucoup de gens disaient à Lily que James l'aimait elle, mais elle refusait de le croire jusqu'à maintenant. Petit à petit elle s'en rendrait compte, mais il faudrait encore au moins une année avant qu'elle ne considère ses sentiments pour James.

"Ca va très bien," dit Harry. "Je suis désolé d'avoir pensé que tu étais une personne arrogante. Je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Mais c'était mauvais d'intimider Rogue comme ça de ta part."

"Ouais, ça l'était. Mais je ne pourrais jamais le supporter. Mais je veux dire, c'est un Mangemort, pour l'amour de Merlin..."

"il est de notre côté," intervint Hermione. "C'est agent double, espionnant pour nous."

"Vraiment ?" James paraisait stupéfié. "Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Snivel-Rogue aurait assez de cran pour faire ça. Wow. il aurait du être à Gryffondor."

Lily rit nerveusement. "Je ne pensais pas que je te verrais un jour dire cela, Potter."

"Nous devons y aller maintenant," dit Ron paraisant abattu.

Hermione souri, en prenant un petit bout de ses robes et en les tendant à Ron et Harry. Les trois amis s'en emparèrent et la même lumière d'auparavant arriva dans la salle commune, et disparut avec le trio.

"Ils me manqueront," dit Lily en soupirant.

"Ouais. C'était super de voir Harry. Il me ressemble entièrement mais il a tes yeux."

"Hé les gars." Arabella, Jennifer, Violette et Peter arrivait dans la salle commune en paraissant plutôt contrarié.

"Hé, comment était la retenue ?"

"Ennuyeuse et futile. Quoi d'autre ? Nous l'avons fait avec Wickham donc c'était pas si mal. Mais imagine si ça avait été Hurst, ça aurait été un enfer."

"Vous avez fait quoi les gars ?" demanda Violette curieusement.

"Oh, rien de spécial. Juste parlé."

"Sans aucunes farces ou insultes ?" dit Jennifer, étonnée.

"Ouais."

"Whoa. C'est la première fois que vous vous contrôlez."

"Oh, ferme la Bella."

"Où sont les autres... Sirius et Remus ?" grogna Peter. "J'ai besoin d'avoir ma vangeance sur eux."

"T'inquiètes pas, peter," dit James avec insouciance. "Je t'aiderai."

Lily le regarda dégoûté. "Je pensais que les farces étaient au dessus de toi, Potter."

James fit une excalamation désapprobatrice. "Ma petite Evans, j'ai pensé que tu aurais que mes jours de blagues ne seront jamais au dessues de moi." Avec un geste de la baguette, Lily fut transformer en crapaud.

"Potter !" hurla Jennifer d'une voix aigue. "Remet la comme avant ! MAINTENANT !"

"Ne sois pas si rabat joie, Jennifer. Après tout, la couleur s'accorde avec ses yeux, tu ne penses pas ?"

Lily coassa bruyamment et ses yuex verts fusiallaient James. Ce dernier pouvait dire qu'elle était fâchée, même si elle n'était pas humaine.

James ri, et retourna sa baguette. Quand Lily redevint à son état normal, elle était sur le point de hurler sur James, mais à voir sa tête pleine de gaieté et de joie elle décida d'oublier. Après tout il se passerait beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne rigolent encore autant.

Donc elle décida plutôt d'être fair play et elle ri avec lui. Ca étonna ses amies qui prévoyaient qu'elle étranglerait James sur le champ.

"Bien," commenta Remu, "c'est différent. Lily Evnas n'hurlant pas contre James Potter à cause de ses farces."

"Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?" demanda Violette, les yeux brillants.

"Quoi ?"

Les choses changent entre eux, exactement comme nous le voulions."

Lily et James se regardèrent encore, entièrement conscients de ce que leurs amis marmonnaient.

"Des choses ne changent jamais," dit Lily en souriant.

Salut à tous mes lecteurs, revieweurs ou pas.

J'apprécie beaucoup vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions dans vos petits messages.

Jennifer Evans.


	23. Sixième année : Partie II

Sixième année : Partie II

"Potter pour la huit millième fois je ne sortirais pas avec toi !" cria Lily furieusement.

Les Maraudeurs et les fille se dirigeaient en bas vers la Grande Salle, et James avait décidé que ça devait être le bon moment de demander à Lily de sortir avec elle, puisqu'il avait un peu dégonflé depui quelque mois. Cependant il avait été extrèmement méprisé et avait été très étonné quand la réponse de Lily fut non.

James soupira pitoyablement. "Oh d'accord. Ne ors pas avec moi alors. Ne m'épouse pas. Ne remplie pas la prophétie."

Avec ça il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle en négligeant les nombreuses filles qui étaient folle de lui comme d'habitude.

"Je pense que tu as été un peu dur avec lui Lily," dit Arabella en regardant James avec pitié. "Tu aurais pu au moins employé un ton plus agréable."

"Pourquoi donc ne veux-tu pas sortir avec James ?" demanda jennufer curieusement, comme elle se blottissait contre Remus. "Il a changé pas vrai ?"

"Pas assez. Il parade toujours, surtout dans le quidditch..."

Sirius grogna. "Combien de fois devons nous te le dire ? il ne parade pas au Quidditch, il essaye seuloement de faire de nouveaux mouvement pour que nous puissions tromper les autres équipes !"

"James t'aime, Lily," dit Remus en regardant furieusement Sirius et en désapprouvant le ton de sa voix. "Laisse lui une chance. S'il te plait ?"

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si tenace que j'accepte de sortir avec James ?"

"Nous voulons que nos deux amis soient heureux," dit Violette qui était retée silencieuse depuis le début. "Tu aimes James aussi, Lily, tu es a une attitude très profonde envers lui, comme lui."

Ses yeux se rétrécirent. "Vrai."

Les sept amis entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, et retrouvèrent James qui mangeait son petit déjeuner avec un insolite enthousiasme. Il avait presque englouti 4 tranches de pain grillés, un plateau de saucisson, et une carafe entière de jus de citrouille.

"Au revoir," dit-il rapidement. "Je dois me préparer pour les potions, vous savez ce que Hurst fait quand on est en retard. A plus !"

"Pauvre Cornedrue," dit Sirius d'un ton sérieux.

"Il ira trè bin," dit Remus avec confiance, alors qu'il entassait dans son assiette des oeufs brouillés et du lard."

"Comment le sais-tu ?" fut la scpetique réponse.

"Parce que Lily devra dire oui tôt ou tard, et alors tout le monde vivra heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps."

"Tout semble si simple quand tu en parles Lunard."

Remus souri. "Je ne suis pas sérieux, Sirius."

"Je sais que tu ne l'es pas, c'est moi."

"Oh, Sirius, pa ça encore."

"Oh, si, encore ça."

Remus grogna bruyamment.

Pendant ce temps, les filles bavardauient joyeusement de l'autre côté de la table de Gryffondor. Arabella discutait sur son futur travail au Ministère avec Jennifer et Violette, mais Lily était perdue dans ses pensées.

Peut-être n'aurais-je pas du hurler sur Potter... après tout, il a changé un peu pensa-t-elle en se souvenant du regard battu de James.

"Hé, Lily ?"

"Quoi ?" Elle sorti de sa rêverie en paraissant alarmée. "Qui est mort ?"

"Personne." Arabella regarda sa meilleure amie étrangement. "Je me demandais où tu allais rester après avoir obtenue ton diplôme."

"Probablement chez mes parents jusqu'à ce que je puisse avoir mon propre appartement." Elle se redressa. "Et toi ?"

"Je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être partager un appartement ensemble, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce que James te propose." Elle souri méchamment.

La bouche de Lily s'ouvrit et elle recracha tout son jus de citrouille qu'elle buvait au même moment. "Quoi ?"

"Tu devras bien l'épouser un jour," dit jennifer négligemment alors qu'elle prenait un muffin.

"Je ne dois pas l'épouser. je compte occuper ma vie comme je l'entends."

"Bien sûr, mais pourquoi tu ne l'épouserais pas ? Tu l'aimes, tu te souviens ?"

Violette retint un rire en voyant la tête de Lily. "Ne taquinez pas Lily, les filles. Ce n'et pas agréable. Lily prendra la bonne décision au moment venu."

"Exactement !" s'écria Lily triomphalement. "Ecoutez Violette. C'est la voix de la raison."

"Comment vont les choses entre toi et Jackson, Vi ?" demanda curieusement Arabella.

"Merveilleux." Violette rougi. "Jackson est vraiment agréable, et si doux ! Il a l'intention de m'emmener déjeuner pour Noël ce week-end à pré au lard puisque c'est bientôt les vacances."

"Que c'est romantique," soupira Arabella. "J'aimerais que Sirius soit comme ça."

"Oh, mais tu l'aimes toujours," taquina légèrement Lily.

"Oui bien sûr. Aimes-tu Jackon, Violette ?"

"Et bien, c'est un peu tôt pour le dire, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle paru incertaine. "Je veux dire, nous sortons ensemble depuis à peine 4 mois."

"Il est mignon," commenta Jennifer en riant nerveusement.

Lily roula les yeux. "Je pensais que tu aimais Remus."

"Oh bien sûr que je le fais. Mais calme, tu ne peux pas nier que Jackson est un très joli garçon."

Arabella et Violette rirent.

"Ma chère Bella," dit Sirius en approchant. "Puis-je t'escorter jusqu'aux cachots pour supporter notre atroce cours de Potions ?"

"Et vous Miss Jennifer Dean ?" dit Remus en souriant. Jennifer se leva de don siège et tendit sa main, en suivant Sirius et Arabella.

"Je suppose qu'il ne reste plus que nous, Vi," dit Lily en secouant sa tête en direction des deux couples.

"Oh, euh, je dois aller à la rencontre de Jackson maintenant." Violette paru gênée.

"Oh, vas-y."

Lily regarda Violette qui allait en direction de la table des Serdaigles, où Jackson la regardait avec admiration et amour. Il l'embrassa légèrement et ils se dirigèrent en direction du grand Hall.

Elle soupira. Tout le monde était en couple cette année, sauf Lily. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne pouvait pas avoir de copains, presque la moitié des garçons étaient amoureux d'elle. Non, c'était parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas trouver le bon garçon qui l'aimerait et ne partirait jamais. Lily soupira une fois de plus et suivi lentement Jackson et Violette.

Quand elle entra dans les cachots elle remarqua que tous ses amis étaient déjà assis. Mais ce qui était le pire c'est qu'ils étaient tous couplés ensemble : Siriu avec Arabella, Remus avec jennifer, et Peter avec Violette (ces derniers ne s'aimaient pas, mais ils ne se détestaient pas ). lily jeta un regard de révulsion et posa son sac sur la table ou se trouvait James qui était seul. Elle ne voulait pas courir de risques avec n'importe quel Serpentard.

"Oh, Evans," salua James lentement, alors que ses yeux noisettes s'élargissaient. "Euh, je pensais que tu me détestais, tu pourrais trouver un autre siège si tu veux."

"Lily se força à sourire. "Je ne veux pas m'asseoir à coté d'un quelcquonque Serpentard, et après tout tu n'es pas si mal."

"Oh merci, je me sens si aimé," dit-il sarcastiquement. Elle rit.

"Et bien et bien si ce n'est pas Evans et Potter," ricana le professeur Hurst, en balayant la salle de classe du regard.

Les yeux de James rétrécirent. Depuis quand ce crétin s'intéressait-il à eux ?

"Monieur," dit Lily en rougissant.

"Je pensais que tous les deux vous détestiez," continua-t-il avec méchanceté. "Je suppose que non, alors. Comme Dumbledore le dit, les contraires s'atirent..."

Les bouches de James et Lily s'élargirent avec le choc et l'incrédulité, pendant q:ue les Serpentard ricanait bruyamment. Les Gryffondors, urtout leurs amis leur lancrent un regard plain de sympathie.

"Monsieur," répéta Lily d'une voix secouée.

Hurst la négligea et continua son discours. "Aujourd'hui nous allons étudié la potion de Vieillissement et chacun travaillera avec la personne assise à côté d'elle." Il souri diaboliquement à James et Lily.

Les deux élèves de 16 ans ne se regardaient pas

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde avait complété et terminé sa potion, et admiraient les plus vieilles version de chacun.. Lily avait les mêmes cheveux roux sombres mais en plus long et ses yeux en amade de couleur vert émeraude était plus éclatant que jamais. James était beaucoup plus grand qu'auparavant, ses cheveux fonçaient toujours dans toutes les directions, mais ses yeux noisette donnait des coups d'oeuil compréhensif;, preuve de quelqu'un qui a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves.

Arabella riait actuellement de Sirius. "Oh Sirius regarde toi !" Elle ri nerveusement. "Tu as les cheveux longs !"

"Hé je suis toujours sexy, non ?" répliqua-t-il pendant que Remus et Jennifer riait tout bas. 

"Whoa, Lunard tu as l'air d'avoir subit la pleine lune," dit Sirius, ses yeux s'élargissant.

"Patmol !" criaJames, irrité.

"Oups, petite erreur. Désolé Luny."

"Luny ?" questionna Remus en haussant un sourcil.

"Hé c'est cool, pas vrai ?"

"Euh..."

"Dit oui."

"Euh..."

"Oh laisse tomber." Sirius souffla indignément.

"Tu parais jolie," dit James à Lily.

"Merci." Elle rougi. "Tu parais bien toi aussi."

Il souri. "Je n'ai pas changer un chouilla et tu le sais. Je uis seulement devenu plus grand c'est tout."

"Oui mais même..." Elle se redressa.

"Aww...." se moqua Sirius.

"Black, je suggère que vous vous asseyez avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé," dit Hurst sèchement. "Je vais donner les points...Oui Monsieur Potter ?"

"On pourrait rester come ça pour le reste de nos jours ?" demanda-t-il innocemment.

Hrst pinça les lèvres. "J'ai peur que non, monsieur potter," dit-il en regardant bizarrement MacGonagall qui était livide. "Maintenant quelqau'un dautre a-t-il encore à me poser des questions stupides ?"

James devint rouge pendant que les Serpentards riaient tout bas.

"Crétin," marmonna-t-il.

"Vous avez dit quelque chose, Monsieur Potter ?"

"Oh, non, monsieur." James grimaça.

Les yeux de Hurs rétrécirent. "N'utilisez pas ce ton avec moi, Potter. Tout comme vos parents vous êtes un idiot impudent."

"N'insultez pas mes parents," dit-il d'une voix calmement mortelle que même Hurst fut surpris.

Les yeux verts de Lily regardaient James pendant ce discours entre lui et Hurst. Ses yeux noisettes clairs étaient plein de détermination et de haine alors qu'il fixait le professeur de potions dans ses yeux gris froids.

"Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à un professeur Potter," dit hurt.

"Oh, désolé, Monsieur. Mais c'est vrai. Mes parents ne sont pas idiots, vous ne les aimez pas juste parce qae vous êtiez amoureux de ma mère à Poudlard."

Ca y était, il l'avait dit. le secret qu'il avait gardé durant toute a vie y compris de SIrius. Le professeur Hurt était tombé amoureux de Sarah Jonhson à l'école, mais cette dernière l'avait rejeté pour Daniel Potter, Hurst était devenu amer enver tout le monde. James avait été tout à fait dégouté quand sa mère lui avait révélé cette partie de son passé, et il détestait Hurst presque autant qu'il détestait Voldemort, la Magie Noire et Rogue.

"Vous..." suffoqua Hurst. "Votre mère vous a dit ceci !"

"En effet." il mima un sourire-Hurst comme l'appelait les maraudeurs.

Juste à ce moment la cloche sonna et Hurst examina James avec haine. "La classe est congédié," marmonna-t-il.

Tout le monde piétina presque les autres, afin de sortir des cachots, car ils ne voulaient pas être présent lorsqu'il y aurait l'échange de paroles entre James et hurst. Cependant les maraudeurs sauf Peter trainèrent en arrière en attendant james.

"Ecoutez Potter," dit Hurst, lividement. "Je ne tolèrerais plus cette arrogance de votre part. Vous ête arrogant et vous paradez comme votre père."

"N'insultez pas mon père !"

"Je me souviens du Potter senior à Poudlard," continua-t-il en négligeant James. "C'était le joueur le plus puissant du château. Il adorait les filles écervelées, il volait tous les coeurs, et ne se retournait jamais." Il souri tordument.. "Il était aussi tout à fait arrogant. Il s'amusait toujours avec une petite balle. Mais lorsqu'il a rencontré votre mère ça a été le coup de foudre. Elle n'aimait pas votre père, Potter, votre mère. Elle avait le même opinion de lui qu'Evans a de vous. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre cet idiot a capturé son coeur. ils se sont épousés directement en sortant de Poudlard, et maintenant, 20 plus tard, je suis ennuyé avec un autre Potter, qui et entièrement comme son père."

James ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Il regarda plutôt Furieusement Hurst. "Ecoutez, mon père était arrogant à Poudlard, mais il ne l'et plus maintenant. Il aime ma mère et moi et il ferait n'importe quoi pour nous protéger."

Hurst ricana. "Alors c'est ça Potter ? Et bien je serais étonné que Daniel potter est changé."

L'élève âgé de 16 ans ignora son maître de potions, et sorti des cachots avec les Maraudeurs trainant derrière lui.

"Vous pouvez croire hurst ?" marmonna-t-il vicieusement. "Insulter mon père devant moi."

"Ecoute camarade," dit Sirius impatiemment, "ne fait pa attention à cet idiot. Ca ne vaut pas la peine de gâcher ton temps. Mais Rogue ne haït-il pas Harry ?"

"Ouais." James soupira lourdement. "C'est entièrement ma faute. Penses-y : si je n'avais pas commencé à embêter Rogue depuis l'année dernière, Harry n'aurait pas à subir une bonne partie du courroux e Servillus."

"Cornedrue, Patmol a raison," dit Remus en secouant la tête. "Ne t'en soucie pas. C'est exactement ce que Hurst veut que tu fasses, tu ne vois pas ?"

"Je suppose."

"Comment vont les chose entre toi et Lily ?" demanda SIrius en essayant de ne pas paraitre trop curieux.

"Bien, je suppose. Elle ne me déteste pas c'est un début. Mais je ne renoncerai jamais à elle. Elle est trop bien pour que je la perde."

"Ca c'est une bonne attitude," dit Remus en souriant. "Si tu commences à faire cela, Lily tombera amoureuse en un rien de temps."

"Ouais mai je ne vais pas la forcer. je veux qu'elle m'aime de sa propre initiative, tu sais ?"

Sirius secoua la tête. "Oh, Cornedrue, je ne savais pas que tu jetterais ton dévolu un jour sur une fille."

"Non." Remus jeta un regard impuissant vers Sirius. "Tu l'as dit tout haut, patmol. Ca veut bien dire il ne se doutait pas qu'une fille lui tournerait la tête ainsi."

James sourit. "Lily n'est pas une fille ordinaire vous savez."

"Eclaire nous alors."

"Lunard !" cria Sirius en regardant furieusement le garçon aux cheveux bruns. "Tu sais comment ça va tourner , On va en entendre parler toute la nuit."

James ri tout bas. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vous ferez pas de conférence, Paty."

"Oh, Patu, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, j'ai trouvé nos nouveaux surnoms ! Luny, Queudy, Paty, et Cornedry."

Remus roula les yeux et ri avec ses amis.

"Ou vous étiez les gars ?" dit Jennifer en haussant un sourcil alors qu'ils entraient dans la Tour de Gryffondor. "Nous avons pensé que vous embêtiez encore Rogue.."

"Hurst." fut sa seule réponse.

Arabella soupira. "Qu'a-t-il dit James ?"

"Crétin. il a insulté mon père, il a osé !" Vous pouvez croire ça ! Pourquoi devrais-je..."

"Ne fait rien d'irréfléchit," l'averti Lily.

"je ne ferais rien," rassura James en souriant légèrement maintenant.. "C'est juste, vous pouvez vroire la bêtise de Hurst ? Il est seulement fou de rage que ma mère et préféré mon père et ne l'ai jamais aimé lui. Il était jaloux de Papa à l'école."

"Le même genre de relation qu'entre toi et Rogue."

Sirius souri. "Bien que tu dois l'admettre, Cornedry, si nous n'avions pas passé la moitié de notre scolarité à Poudlard à embêter Rogue nous n'en serions pas là."

"Ouais mais maintenant Servillus reporte sa haine de moi sur Harry. Tout se terminera mal, je te le dis."

"Je n'avais jamais su que tu étais si attentionné, Potter," commenta lily.

"je ne l'étais pas," rétorqua James, "jusqu'à James."

"Evans ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" James scruta le visage de Lily rempli de larmes.

"J'ai fait un rêve," chuchota-t-elle. "Et... Tu étais capturé par des Mangemorts et presque tué. Oh, James c'était terrible !"

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. C'était à peu près 4 heuress du matin et les deux étudiants de seize ans se sentait particulièrement fatigué.

"J'ai fait un rêve aussi," dit James ilencieusement. "Toi et Harry étiez attaqué par des mangemorts à quelque endroit appelé Godric' Hollow.

"Godric' Hollow ?" répéta Lily. "C'est là où Godric Gryffondor a habité. Ca a été nommé comme ça lorsqu'il est mort."

"C'est un bon endroit de dissimulation aussi," dit-il.

"Endroit de dissimulation ?"

"Tu sai, si tu es en danger et tu as besoin de te cacher. Ca a épargné des millions de vies pendant l'acsension de Grindelwald au pouvoir."

"Et dire que je pensais que tu détetais l'Histoire de la Magie," dit Lily sèchement.

"Oh, bien sûr," affirma James. "Mais je trouve que Godric's Hollow est un endroit très intéressant, bien qu'il y ait eut de mauvaises choses qui s'y soit passé."

"C'était bien plus sentimale que je n'espérais, je vais te laisser une chance, Potter."

James souri méchamment. "Je peux être romantique si je veux, Evans."

"Oh, j'en suis sûr."

"Tu va m'améliorer." Alors il fronça les sourcils. "Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?"

"Je suis bien, James," soupira Lily impatiemment.

"Oh tu dois vraiment l'être alors puisque tu 'as appelé par mon prénom."

"Alors tu dois me retrouner la faveur Potter. Après tout j'ai un nom en plu d'Evans."

"Mais j'aime Evan," insista James. "C'est cool."

Lily roula simplement les yeux pour répondre.

"James ? Lily ?"

Les deux se retournèrent et virent Franc Londubat descendre l'escalier du dortoir des garçons de septièmes années frottant ses yeux de sommeil.

"Que fais-tu ici Franc ?" demanda James curieusement.

"Je ne pouvais pas dormir," répondit-il fatigué. "Je pensais beaucoup trop à..."

"Alice ?" dit Lily doucement.

Il soupira. "Oui j'ai largué Trish. elle ne l'a as pris très bien, mais ça devait être fait. Alice affirme qu'elle aime Sturgis. Je ne peux que lui souhaiter du bonheur."

"Quoi ?" dit james incrédulément. "Tu veux dire que tu ne vas pas lui dire que tu es désolé de l'avoir larguée, et que tu l'aimes ?"

Franc secoua la tête. "James ce n'est pas si simple. Elle est avec Sturgis et je ne veux pas qu'elle lui brise le coeur. Sturgis est un de mes meilleurs amis depuis ma première année en plus de Juan" -Lily tressaillit à ce nom- "et il mérite le meilleur. Et c'est mieux pour Alice."

"Non Franc. Tu dois dire à Alice, autrement tu ne vivras jamais heureux durant toute ta vie, en sachant que tu n'as jamais pris ta chance d'avoir une deuxième chance. Vous êtes tous les deux destinés l'un pour l'autre. Si Alice épouse Diggle elle ne sera pas heureuse. Si tu ne prends pas de mesures et agis comme un gryffondor tu le regretteras vraiment plus tard."

Lily et Franc le dévisageaient tous les deux. James n'avait jamais parlé si élégament avant, il n'avait même jamais bien parler avant. Mais ici, en plein jour, il faiait comme un discours devant la fille la plus intelligente de tout Pouldard et le préfet en chef de Gryffondor.

"Merci james," dit Franc, sa bouche se courbant en un sourire. "je suis content que tu m'es dit cela. Tu as raison. Si je ne le dit pas à Alice, qui sait ce qui arrivera. Et je sais qu'elle n'est pas heureuse avce Sturgis."

"Ca y est," l'encouragea James, "dis-lui. Après tout pourquoi pa ? Tu dois prendre des risques dans la vie, car tout n'es pas blanc ou noire."

"Wow Potter," souffla Lily. "Je ne savais que tu pourrais un jour parler comme ça."

Il se redressa. "Hé, j'ai mes moments. Assez bien, hein ? Peut-être devrais ouvrir ma propre colonne de conseils sur les relations amoureuses."

Franc souri. "Tu sais James, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise. Peut-être tu devrais." il bâilla. "Et bien je ferais mieux d'aller essayer de fermer un oeuil et de parler en face à face à alice demain matin. Bonne nuit surtout." Il disparu dans le dortoir des garçon de septièmes année.

"Je suis content que quelqu'un soit heureux," di James avec de la tristesse dans les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?" demanda Lily en paraissant intéresée.

"Oh, ce n'est rien," répondit-il hâtivement. "Vraiment."

"non, Potter, quelque choe ne va pas et j'ai besoin de savoir quoi."

"D'accord tu veux vraiment avoir ?" il respira à fond. "Tu sais que je t'aime, Lily, et je veux vraiment rester avec toi pour le reste de ma vie. mais pourquoi tu ne ors pas avec moi ? Ca m'ennuie depuis des années et je voudrais savoir pourquoi. je veux dire, j'ai changé, n'est-ce pas ? je ne suis plus un crétin intimidant, donc parle. Alors qu'est-ce qui ne te plait pas ?"

"Potter, je ne veux pas que tu ai changé à cause de moi !" cria Lily. "Je veux que tu es changé pour toi, pas pour moi. Je veux que tu te rendes compte que toutes ces années tu as eut tort, et que tu te fasses pardonner de tes erreurs."

"je m'en rends compte, Evans. Seulement, oh laisse tomber." Il secoua la tête. "Alors je peux demander à Deanna de sortir avec moi à Pré au lard puisque tu n'iras pas avec moi."

"Pré au lard ?" répéta Lily.

"J'avais l'intention de te le demander, mais puisque tu sembles tant me détester, je demanderais à une auutre fille alors. C'et juste un jour éloigné de Poudlard, après tout."

"j'irais avec toi," rétorqua-t-elle. 

James paru faiblement étonné. "Tu le ferias ? C'est merveilleux. euh, c'est le jour de la St Valentin, alors..." Il sourit penaudement.

"Tu as planifié tout cela, n'est-ce pas ?" Lily se retourna en souriant avec regrets.

"Pas du tout. Je n'aurais jamais prévu que tu diraid oui. Mais je suis content que tu l'es fait, parce que j'avais prévu quelque chose pour cette sortie." il fit nu clin d'oeuil discret.

Les deux étudiants restèrent silencieux, et de cette façon ils appréciaient la présence de l'autre dans la salle commune. Jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon sorte du dortoir des 6° années et les surprenne.

"Sirius," dit James pour informer Lily. "Non, ce n'et rien vraiment. Ca doit arriver presque chaque matin, je pense."

C'était tout à fait vrai, et quelques minues plus tard Sirius descendait dans la salle comune et sourit à la vue de James et Lily.

"Oh, tu étais occupé hier soir, Cornedrue ?" Il fit clin d'oeuil suggestif.

James rougit. "Oh, ferme la patmol. Nous étions jute en train de parler, car on a eut un autre cauchemar."

"Bien sûr, quoi que tu dises Cornedrue." Il rit tout bas et traversa le trou du portrait et disparut de vue.

"Salut Cornedrue," dit Remus en descendant les escaliers. "Je n'arrivais pas à te trouver ce matin. Vous étiez tous les deux ici cette nuit ?"

"Depuis environ trois heures oui."

"Bein. Sirius est déjà descendu à la grande Salle ? Je te jure ce gars est anxieux avec tout ce qui touche à la nourriture." Il secoua la tête et sourit encore.

"Au moins Lunard ne m'as pas questionné," dit James avec espoir.

"Remus st le plus logique de votre groupe. Evidemment il a compris que nous ne faisions rien de... inopportun." Lily rougit.

James sourit. "Innoportun, hein ?Que pourrion nous faire par exemple ?"

"Pervers," fut la seule réponse.

"Comme si tu ne le savais pas !"

"je pensais que tu avais changé, Potter," dit Lily désapprobatrice.

Il roula les yeux. "Peut-être. je descends déjeuner. Tu viens ?"

"J'attends Bella, Jen et Vi, vas-y toi."

James traversa le trou du portrait et accidentellement culbuta quelqu'un en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle.

"Oh déolé," marmonna-t-il et il vit que c'était Alice. "Oh, hé, Al."

"James que fais-tu ici si tôt ? je pensais que toi et tes amis faisiez la grasse matinée le samedi."

"Oh, Lily et moi avons parlé toute la nuit en bas. Où est Sturgis ?"

Alice se raidit. "il dort toujours, je pense."

"J'ai parlé à Franc hier soir."

"Oh, vraiment ? Pourquoi était-il decendu ?"

"Il ne pouvait pas dormir. le pauvre a beaucoup de choses sur la conscience."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi tu t'en inquiètes ? Même ses propres amis ne le font pas."

"Ecoute Alice, Franc est mon copain de puis que je suis né, il est comme un grand frère pour moi ou un mentor."

"Je devine le fonctionnement de formons un couple." Alice souri.

"Hein ?"

"Tu sais cette stupide chose qu'a inventé Sirius."

"Oh, ouais ! Et bien j'ai renoncé à ça."

"Tu as ?"

"Ouais. je me suis rendu compte qu'harceler Evans ne m'amennerai à rien, donc j'ai décidé de la laisser tranquille."

"C'est tout à fait doux, Jamesie. Maintenant dis moi la vrai raison de ce qui t'amène à faire ça."

"Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il y ai une raison ?" James esaya de ne pas faire de grimace.

Alice roula les yeux. "Oh, bon sang, james ! Tu ne manques jamais un repas. Maintenant ceic vient de Franc ou pas ?"

"Pourquoi penses-tu qua ça vient de Franc ?"

"Oh, enfin ! James ne me dis pas ça !"

"Bien, bien ! Oui c'est de Franc. Pourquoi ne le veux-tu pas ?"

Elle grogna. "Il est avec sa chère Trish tu te souviens ?"

"Il a cassé avec elle."

Alice arrêta de marcher et dévisagea James. "Tu te moques de moi ?"

"je suis mortellement sérieux."

"Mais, mais pourquoi ?"

Ce fut au tour de Jame d'être exapéré. "Ce n'et pas évident ? Il t'aime, Al ! Pas Trish, pas une autre fille... toi. Il a seulement peur de te le dire parce qu'il ne veux pas que tu casses le coeur de Sturgis."

"Tu... Franc t'a dit de faire cela, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non je viens de me rendre compte que je me devais de l'aider." James sourit. "Allons-y Alice. Tu dois réfléchir, et je meurs de faim."

"Hé Alice sors avec mon copain Franc !" cria Juan de dans la foule qui passait.

Alice soupira. "La ferme Fin. Tu ne peux jamais laissé les gens tranquille ?"

"Aucun espoir !"

Jame sourit à la préfète en chef impatiente et fatiguée devant lui. "ne te soucie pas de lui, Al, c'est un crétin."

"Potter, que fais-tu toujours ici ?" demanda Lily en faisant partir la foule. "oh, bonjour Alice."

"Bnjour, Lils," la salua la préfète en chef.

"Elles sont déjà la !" cria James en paraisant ennuyé. "Je murs de faim !" Il se précipita dans la Grande Salle, au grand soulagement de tout le monde.

"les hommes," marmonnèrent les deux filles et en secouant la tête en le suivant.

"COmme si tu ne le savais pas," leur rappela-t-il en faisant semblant d'être blessé. "Les homme font tourner rond la terre."

"Tu sais, je peux voir à peine les changements en lui," commenta Alice.

"C'est vrai mais tu le connais," rétotrqua Lily en souriant tendrement au garçon aux cheveux en désordre.

"Oh Potter que c'est beau !" dit lily étonnée, alors que James l'emmenait à une table proche, décorée de fleurs et de couleurs généreusement.

"Ouais, j'en avais réservé une spéciale," dit James en souriant. "Tu aimes ?"

"J'aime !" cria-t-elle en respirant l'odeur des douces roses.

James soupira de contentement et tira la chaise de Lily, il secoua ses cheveux bruns en désordre comme d'habitude et regarda tendrement Lily, en espérant qu'elle avait des pensées similaires aux siennes. Ce qui étonnamment était le cas.

Pour le moment Lily pensait comme James était doux en ce moment. Peut-être était-elle en train de s'attendrir, puisque même les filles les plus résistantes. Mais Lily savait, au fond de son coeur, que l'amélioration de James était bien et qu'elle était profondément amoureuse de lui même si elle le niait.

"Evans ?" Il pencha sa tête de côté pour la regarder à travers ses lunettes circulaires.

"Oui Potter ?"

La face de James devint rouge. "J'espère que tu apprécieras cette journée..." son regard se perdit dans le lointin en paraissant gêné.

Lily ouri en dépit de la situation. "Bien sûr que je le ferais."

"Bien, bien, bien, si ce n'est pas Evans et Potter."

Les deux étudiants se retournèrent pour vor Bellatrix Black au bras de Rodolphus Lestrange, ricanant.

James grogna. "Oh, que veux-tu Bella ?"

"Je viens de penser que je ne verrais jamais le jour où toi et la sang de bourbe vous entendrez." Elle rit sous cape avec Lestrange.

"pourquoi es-tu avec Lestrange ?" claqua Lily. "Tu ne l'aimes pas, tu es avec lui, juste parce qu'il est d'une respectable famille de sang purs."

Bellatrix roula les yeux. "Oh s'il te plait Evans. C'est si évident, n'est-ce pas. Les pures sangs ne s'épousent pas par amour. Les parents veulent juste que nous conservions les lignées de sang pur. Contrairement à Andromède qui est allée s'unir avec un sang de bourbe en sortant de poudlard."

"C'est probablement le miteux cousin de Bella qui t'a dit ces mensonges," ajouta Lestrange.

"Sirius," dit-elle à demi-voix comme si c'était une injure.

"Sirius est mon meilleur ami," dit James en élevant la voix, "et je pense que c'est tout à son honneur de ne pas vouloir devenir Mangemorts contrairement à certain. Même son petit frère l'ignore ! Regulus est un sal..."

"Allons, allons, Potter, je ne pena pas que tu veuilles finir cette phrase," dit Bellatrix doucement. "Après tout je dis la véritée. Ma soeur à préféré époué ce Tonks et maintenant elle a un enfant qui est Métamorphmagus !"

"Et alors ?" James fronça les sourcils. "Quel mal y a-t-il à être Métamorphamagus, ils sont vraiment très rare."

"Si tu le dis. Andromède l'a appelé Nymphodara ! Tu peux croire mon ex-soeur ? Epouser un sang de bourbe en détruisant une lignée des sorciers les plus pures est déjà un crime en lui-même mais donner à son enfant un prénom ausi hideux."

"Cette soeur a toujours eut un mauvais goût, Bella," dit Lestrange en secouant la tête et en mettant un bra autour de sa taille.

"Pa la peine de l'expliquer à Potty et sa ang de bourbe."

Bellatrix rit nerveusement et embrasa son copain devant james et Lily, qui faiaient des visages dégoûtés de voir cet instant devant eux. Bientôt le couple de Serpentard se dirigea vers sa table toujours accroch l'un à l'autre.

"C'est i mauvais," commeenta Lily. "Des Serpentards sortant entre eux. Que se passera-t-il après ?"

James grimaça. "Bientôt Sirius prononcera son amour éternel pour Voldemort, voilà ce qui se passera."

"Tu sais ce n'est pas forcément impossible," dit Lily attentionnément. "Quand tu connais Sirius tu peux croire n'importe quoi."

"Ca va pas Evans ! Je l'ai connu la moitié de ma vie, et ce gars ne ferait jamais un truc pareil. Pas même pour une plaisanterie. Tu veux de la tourte ?"

"Oui, merci potter." Lily accepta le dessert avec bienveillance accompagnée d'un verre de bierreaubeurre.

"Voudrais-tu un thé, Miss Evans ?" continua James poliment. Au moins il avait changer de ton de voix parce que Lily méritait au moins un jour sans insultes.

"Quel genre de thé ?"

Framboise ou vert ?"

"Vert s'il te plait."

"Parfait." james donna une tasse de thé fort à Lily.

"Pourquoi agis-tu de cette façon ?" demanda Lily en haussant un sourcil avec méfiance.

"Hé, c'est la St Valentin, et les garçons ont tendance à être plus agréable. Après tout c'est des vacances pour les filles."

"Les filles reçoivent aussi des cadeaux de la part des garçons, aussi," répliqua-t-elle.

"Comment le sais-tu ? Tu n'as pas de copains," répliqua-t-il.

"C'est peut-être vrai, mais Bella, Vi, et Jen ont acheté un cadeau pour leur copain."

James sourit. "Tu sais, tu devrais avoir un copain. je veux dire, tu es une de plus intelligentes filles de Poudlard et tu n'a pas de copain alors que les garçon rêvent de sortir avec toi."

Juste toi pense ça de moi," dit Lily en retenant un sourire. "les garçon ne font pa beaucoup attention à moi. Ils sont plus attirés par les filles comme Deanna. "D'un côté, je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme. je peux tenir toute seule sur mes deux jambes, merci bien. je ne trouve pas de garçon assez bien de toute façon... Bella, jen et Vi ont eut beaucoup de chance."

Et moi ? pensa James silencieusement. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi maintenant ?

"Et toi Potter ?"

"Quoi ?" Sa tête se releva, alarmé.

"Tu m'as demandé et moi ? Alors et toi Potter ?"

"Euh..." james chercha frénétiquement une excuse mais ne vint à son esprit. Où était Siriu quand on avait besoin de lui ?

"Alors ?" Lily le regardait maintenant avec contrariété.

"Je passe une bonne St Valentin et je t'aime ?"

lle roula les yeux. "Gentil d'essayer Potter mais je ne tomberais pas comme ça."

"J'ai pensé que tu parlais de moi donc j'ai dit et moi," suggéra-t-il avec espoir.

"Beurk !" cria Lily en sautant de son siège.

James la dévisagea. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'ai-je fait ?"

"Non... regarde !" Elle pointa son doigt en direction de l'autre côté du bar de Madame Rosmerta.

Ses yeux clignotèrent. Un couple était assis là-bas en se pelotant comme si le lendemain n'existait pas. Le garçon avait des cheveux bruns qui tombaient sur son front et la fille avait des cheveux bruns bouclés qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Ils lui paraissait bizarrement familier.

"Sirius et Arabella ?" souffla-t-il.

Lily hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils. "Et ce n'est pas tout ! Regarde !" Elle pointa son doigt en direction du couple qui devait être Franc et Alice.

"Whoa ! Je pensai que Al sortait avec Diggle."

"C'est le cas. Mais je suppose qu'ils vienent de rompre ou quelque chose comme ça."

James sourit et rayonna à Franc qui tenait la main d'Alice et la secouait visiblement. Le préfet en chef vit que James le regardait et lui fit un signe en souriant.

"Finalement ces deux là sont de nouveau ensemble. j'ai pensé que je mourrais de voir Franc si triste."

"Ils font un couple très mignon," médita Lily.

"Oui," contentit-il facilement.

Lily haussa un sourcil. "Pourquoi donc ne dis-tu pas nous le ferons aussi ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

"Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?" questionna James perplexe.

Elle cligna des yeux. "Parce que c'est ce que tu fais toujours lorsque tu sors avec des filles !"

James rit. "Oh Evans, je n'ai pa demandé à une fille de sortir avec moi depuis très longtemps, depuis la quatrième année ou quelque chose comme ça. Je uis juste sorti avec Deanna et Melissa Andrews et une fois avec toi en troisième année."

"Ouais mais ce n'était pas sérieux," opposa Lily.

"Tu as raison ça ne l'était pas. D'un autre côté ces filles étaient insignifiantes pour moi. Je veux une seule fille et je parie que tu sais qui c'est."

"Tu flattes toujours les filles , Parce que tu me traites bizarrement."

"Non." il rit tout bas. "je te l'ai dit, Deanna était partout pour moi, et Melissa était juste un coup. Peut-être que les filles affluent partout autour de moi et peut-être que j'ai voulu les impressionner mais je ne le fait plus maintenant si tu n'as pas déjà remarqué."

"Tu dévisages toujours Melissa alors qu'elle sort avec Jackson Mackenzie depuis notre cinquième année."

Les yeux noisettes de James scintillèrent. "Pourquoi t'en inquiètes-tu ? jalouse ?"

"Moi ? jalouse ? Dans tes rêves Potter !" Mais Lily rougissait furieusement maintenant.

"Hé, Lily, James," dit Violette alors qu'elle s'installait à la table d'à côté avec Jackson. Ce dernier ne disait rien et pourtant il regardait Lily et James avec une expression amusée sur le visage.

"Bonjour VIolette," dit Lily en souriant; "Salut Jackson."

"'Lut, Lily, Potter." Jackson sourit à James espièglement. "Vous sortez ensemble ?"

"Non," répondit James rapidement. "Pourquoi penses-tu ça Bradley ?"

"C'est évident, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a juste des couples ici, c'est la St Valentin."

"Bradley !" souffla Violette avec colère.

"Oh, c'est pour ça ?" dit Lily d'une voix sévère. "Tu m'as amené ici pour qu'on sorte ensemble et qu'on se pelote ! Bien alors je sors d'ici !" Elle se leva et releva sa robe.

"Attends !" cria-t-il en jetant un regard oblique à Jackson. "Ce n'est pas comme ça..."

"J'étais juste en train de blaguer, Lily, ne sois pa fâchée," dit Jackon précipitamment. "Vraiment c'était juste une plaisanterie."

"non, non, je suis contente que tu l'es avertie, Jackon. Merci. Quant à toi Potter" elle le regarda malveillament, "tu peux embrasser ses rêves de toi et moi sortant un jour ensemble et s'épousant, au revoir." Elle sortit ponctuellement et ferma la porte du petit salon de thé en faiant un petit claquement.

"Oh c'est merveilleux," dit James en grognant pour lui même.

"Je uis désolé James !" dit jackson, horrifié, les yeux s'élargissant. "Vraiment si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, dit le juste. Je te permettrai de gagner le match la semaine prochaine. N'importe quoi !"

"Non, c'est bon Bradley," dit-il en souriant. "C'est ma faute, je suppose qu'Evans ne m'aimera jamais."

"Oh, James nou sommes délosé d'avoir gâché ta sortie avec Lily." Violette rougit en s'excusant. "Je sais bien que tu voulais qu'elle t'aime..."

"Ecoute ça va bien !" claqua-t-il de mauvaise humeur. Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils donc pas comprendre ?

"Non ça ne vas pas," dit Violette en commençant à se fâcher. "ne sois pas têtu, avoue !"

Jackson dévisagea sa copine avec crainte. Violette était d'habitude si calme et si douce, mais maintenant...

"Tu aimes Lily, donc tu dois le lui montrer ! Dire je t'aime ne t'aideras pas, James, les actions parlent plus que de imples mots. Donc montre lui que tu t'inquiètes pour elle et que tu ferais tout pour la protéger. Montre lui."

"Je suppose que tu as raison, Vi," soupira James. "Mais comment le pourrai-je. Elle ne me parlera plus jamais."

"Va lui parler," dit Violette sciemment. "Elle est vers le lac, j'en suis sûre."

James dit au revoir au couple et alla jusqu'à Poudlard. Violette avait raison. Lily se promenait vers le lac dans son chandail et son jean rose de Moldus et essuyait les larmes de ses yeux.

"Lily ?" appela-t-il.

Elle remarqua ses yeux noisettes fixé sur elle et soupira; "je dois encore te pardonner ?"

Il lui fit un de ses habituels sourires. "Fait ce qu'il te plaira."

"Je suppose que je le ferais." Elle soupira encore et continua. "Je suis désolée."

"Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne."

"Non, James c'est ma faute et je suis vraiment désolée. Je suppose que je me suis un peu emportée. Tu m'aimes vraiment mais je ne t'aime pas. j'ai besoin de plus de temps, Potter. Mais quand j'ai pensé que tu pensais de moi comme un bon coup..."

"Tu as été effrayée," l'interrompit-il. "Oh Lily, je suis désolée. je ne pensais vraiment pas à ça. Je t'aime et tu dois savoir ça. Et je te montrerais que je le pense vraiment."

"Vraiment ?" Lily le regarda étonnée.

"Bien sûr."

Elle sourit et l'embrassa solidement. James était déconcerté mais prolongea ce moment.

"Je t'aime Potter," dit-elle silencieusement. "J'ai beoin de plus de temps. je te promets cependant, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète que je ne sortirais pas avec d'autres garçons."

Maintenant ce fut au tour de james d'être étonné. Comment le connaissait-elle i bien ? Mais son père avait toujours dit que nos ennemis nous connaissait mieux que nos amis. Sa bouche forma alors doucement un sourire timide quelque chose que Lily ne pensait pas qu'il avait en lui. La timidité de Potter était nouvelle et étonnante. Cependant c'était juste devant elle. James rougissait et bégayait tout comme ferait un garçon en avouant son amour à une fille. lily sourit largement. il avait changé.

N'importe qui pourrait voir un garçon avec les cheveux en désordre rayonnant à une fille rousse et ses yeus noisettes plongés dans les yeux émeraudes. Ils verraient l'amitié dans les deux paores d'yeux, ce qui étiat le plus important de tout. Cependant ils pourraient voir l'amour caché de la fille pour le garçon, combien elle était effrayée par cet amour et la douleur que ça lui causait.

"Je t'attendrais toujours, Lily," dit James doucement."Tu peux avoir autant de garçons que tu le désires. Tu peux même sortir avec autant de garçons jusqu'à ce que tu connaisses tes sentiments pour moi."

Le yeux verts de Lily étincelaient avec les larmes. Chaque fille aimait les romantiques, et elle savait que cette fois il ne mentait pas. Jame était sincère cette fois. "Merci James," répondit-elle en souriant.

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils passèrent le reste de leur journée de sortie de Pré au Lard, à se sourire l'un à l'autre.

Voila un nouveau chapitre.

Réponse aux revieweurs :

Merci à Anodevils, Amy Evans, Lyra, Siria Potter, Alix (le passage entre le train et la bibliothèque n'existe pas. L'auteur originale ne l'a pas écrit donc je n'ai pas pu le traduire), Laureen, Harry Gryffondor et Nounou.

Vous me faites tous très plaisir de laisser des petits messages. La suite arrivera rapidement. je penses traduire les 9 derniers chapitre avant la fin des vacances de Noël et sinon avant la fin du mois de Janvier.

Joyeux Noël à tous.

Jennifer Evans.


	24. Sixième année : Partie III

Sixième année : Partie III

Lily se gronda mentalement en rejoignant la tour de Gryffpndor. Ellee venait juste d'accepter de sortir avec Marc Goldstein. Et le plus terribl c'est qu'elle pensait à James. Comment avait-elle pu être assez stupide pour accepter ?"

"Hé Lily !" dit Violette en marchant joyeusement vers elle.

"Oh, hé, Vi," dit désinvoltement Lily. "Où étais-tu ?"

Oh, j'était, euh..." Elle rougit.

"Ne me dis rien encore avec Jackson ?"

"Oui." Violette était extrêmement rouge.

"Aww... vous étiez tous les deux en trian de vous peloter ?"

"Lily ! Maintenant dit moi ce qui ne vas pas."

Lily soupira. "Je viens juste d'accepter de sortir avec Marc Goldstein."

"Quoi ?"

"Je sors avec..."

"Oui, oui, j'ai entendu !" lui cria Violette impatiemment. "Mais pourquoi ? Et James ?"

"Violette, s'il te plait." lily grimaça incofortablement. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. j'ai accepté quand il m'a demandé de sortir."

"Lily, tu sors avec Marc Goldstein, le préfet de Serdaigle qui vient de casser avec la préfète en chef de l'année dernière. A quoi pensais-tu ?"

"Je ne sais pas," dit Lily désespérément. "Vi, tu dois m'aider."

"Que se pase-t-il ici ?" demanda Sirius en sortant du portrait avec le reste des Maraudeurs. "Je pense que j'ai entendu que quelqu'un sort avec l'un de vous."

"Elle sort avec Marc Goldstein !" hurla Violette d'un ton accusateur. "Je lui disais juste comme c'était parfaitement ridicule."

"Je sais déjà cela, VIolette," claqua Lily.

Cependant Sirius regardait silencieusement cette dernière. "Tu..; tu sors avec ce parfait crétin ?"

"Il n'est oas que mauvais," dit-elle faiblement.

"Mais..." il jeta un coup d'oeuil à son meilleur ami qui détourna les yeux.

"Sirius," dit Remu sévèrement. "Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Tu n'es pas la mère de Lily, ni toi ni Violette."

Tout le monde reporta soudain son attention sur James qui étiat silencieux durant l'argumentation. Sirius tendit le bras vers lui et regarda furieusement Lily et Remus pendant que Violette regardait le plancher.

"Pourquoi vous me regardez tous ?" demanda James irritablement.

"Alors tu ne vas rien dire ?" demanda Sirius méchamment. "Rien contre ce malentndu contre toi ?"

"Ce n'est pas..." commença Remus mais James le coupa.

"Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Moony a raison, Patmol : occupe toi de tes propres affaires. Lily peut sortir avec n'importe qui qu'elle a envie."

Lily eut un grand soupir de soulagement. "Merci Potter." Elle dit le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et alla dans son dortoir, en laissant tout le monde sans voix.

Arabella sourit à son amie alors que celle-ci s'effondrait sur son lit. "Hé, Lily."

"Bella, s'il te plait ne sois pas fâchée contre moi. je dois te dire quelque chose."

Elle haussa un sourcil. "Tant que tu ne me diras pas que tu as peloté Sirius, je ne serai pas fâchée."

"Je sors avec Marc Goldstein."

Comme elle l'avait dit, Arabella ne fut pas fâchée, elle demeura calme et tranquille. "Tout le monde peut commettre des erreurs."

"Tu comprends ?"

"Lily, je suis ta meilleure amie. Je ais que ce Marc n'et pas le mieux pour toi, mais je suppose que tu sors avec un autre garçon pour te rendre compte de tes sentiments pour James."

"Je me sens si horrible de lui faire de la peine comme ça. Il a essayé d'être si doux..."

Arabella sourit largement et Lily fronça les sourcils. "POurquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?"

"Oh, rien." Ele fit une face innocente. "Je ne te regardes pas."

Lily roula simplement les yeux pour répondre. Cependant la pensée de ortir avec Marc Goldstein lui fit faire un mouvement de recul intérieurement.

Bon boulot Evans pensa-t-elle. Par a barbe de Merlin, à quoi pensais-tu ? Marc Goldstein est un crétin, tu te souviens ?

Elle descendit l'escalier et s'effondra dans un fauteuil conbfortable de la salle commune où James et Sirius faisait une partie d'échecs devant le feu."

"Bonjour Evans," la salua le premier. Le dernier grogna simplement.

"Bomjour Potter, Sirius," dit Lily.

"Pourquoi n'es-tu avec ton copain, Evans ?" demanda Sirius amèrement. "Je suis sûr qu'il te manque beaucoup maintenant. Qui sait tu peux peut-être entré fugitivement dans la salle commune de Serdaigle et aller jusqu'à son dortoir n'importe quand."

"Patmol !" siffla James en le regardant furieusement.

"J'esaie de te soutenir là, Cornedrue, c'est pas la peine d'être vexé," claqua-t-il.

"Et bien pourqauoi es-tu fâsché Sirius ?" exigea Lily, les larmes aux yeux.

"Tu sais ce que James ressent pour toi, mais non, tu dois plutôt aller vois Marc Goldstein."

"Sirius, je te l'ai dit ! C'était un accident !"

"Ouais bien sûr."

Lily regarda James à la recherche de soutien, mais il détourna les yeux en devenant rouge en se concentrant sur ses pièces d'échec. Elle lui fit un regard assassin mais il ne la rgarda plus du tout. Elle ressentit une vague de colère et décida de faire une petite viite à Marc."

Elle sortit par le trou du portrait en espérant voir un indice d'où pouvais être la salle commune des Serdaigle. Après avoir tourné dans tout le château, Lily n'avait vraiment pas eut de chance. Pendant un instant elle avait souhaité avoir les Maraudeurs avec elle pour pouvoir comme eux trouver n'importe quel endroit dans tout Poudlard. Alors qu'elle rejoignait la bibliothèque, défaitiste elle y vit avec plaisir Marc avec ses mis, SAmuel Corner et Ulysse Boot.

"Lily !" cria-t-il avec plaisir en la voyant. "Comment va mon sucre d'orge ?"

Lily eut un mouvement de recul intérieur mais fit un sourire forcé alors que ses amis riaient sous cape.

"Ne gêne pas ta copine, Marc," gronda Ulysse.

Marc sourit, mais son sourire pâlit d'un coup. "Potter ne t'as pas ennuyé, n'est-ce pas Lilykins ? C'est bien connu que ce James Potter est à fond sur toi."

Lily sourit. "Il m'a bien soutenu, Marc, merci."

Sam bougea légèrement dans son siège et sourit timidement. "James ne ferait pas une telle chose, Marc. Il a de la dignité ce garçon."

Les yeux de Marc rétrécirent. "Au fait quand tu es allé voir les Gryffondors. Tu n'as pas inclu bien sppur Lily ?"

"James est mon ami," dit Sam défensivement. "C'est un bon gars et il sait quand il faut soutenir quelqu'un."

"Comment vas-tu alors Lily ?" Il ignora les commentaires de ses amis.

"Je suis bien Marc."

"Ecoute, Lily, je peux te donner le mot de passe de la salle commune, mais Frieda ne le permettrait jamais. Tu sais comment est cette fille."

"C'et tout à fait vrai." La conversation devenait extrêmement ennuyeuse. Bien que Marc soit beau et décent il était très terne. Mais de toute façon, quasiment tous les Serdailge l'étaient.

"Pourquoi êtes vous tous à la bibliothèque en fait ?" demanda-t-elle en essayant de commencer un autre sujet de conversation.

"Etudier bien sûr," dit Marc comme si c'était évident.

"Pourquoi exactement ?"

"Et bien pour les ASPIC bien sûr !"

Lily haussa un sourcil. Merlin ce gars est taré ! Je ne bosse pas pour les ASPIC et pourtant je bosse toujours à l'avance pout tout. Nous avons plus d'une année, pour l'amour de Merlin."

"C'est... euh... chouette."

"N'est-ce pas ?" dit-il heureusement.

Sam roula les yeux. "Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily, il est suelement surexcité parce que Marie... ouch !" Il frotta son bras à l'endroit ou Marc l'avait frappé. "Oh, euh, je veux dire, la soeur de Marc vient de l'hibouer en disant qu'elle était chez lui. Elle est Auror en Egypte."

Lily regarda Marc avec méfiance qui hocha énergiquement la tête. Elle avait le sentiment étrange que les trois garçons lui mentaient, mais ne chercha pas plus."

"Je pense toujours que Potter est à fond sur toi, LIly," dit Marc imaptiemment. "Tu ne l'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oh, bien sûr que non !" dit-elle un peu trop rapidement. Et bien elle ne mentait pas entièrement, elle n'aimait pas vraiment James.

Ulysse haussa un sourcil. "Tu es sûr Lily ? Parce que James t'aime vraiment. Il t'a emmené à Pré au Lard et tout."

"Il a fait quoi ?" demanda Marc avec colère. "Tu n'as pas... ne l'as pas embrasser pas vrai ?" il paraissait soucieux.

"non !" Lily secoua la tête. "Jamais."

"Bien." Marc sembla visiblement se détendre mais Sam lui fit un sourire en sachant la vérité.

"Hé, Lily, je pourrais te parler une minute ?" demanda ce dernier.

Le syeux de Marc rétrécirent. "Hé Boot, si je te chope à peloter ma copine.

"Sam roula les yeux. "Oh ferme la, Marc. Je ne ferai rien à Lilly, j'ai une copine après tout."

Lily suivit Sam en dehors de la bibliothèque et demanda curieusement. "Oui ?"

"Ecoute Lily, c'est une erreur de sortir avec Marc."

Elle cligna des yeux. "Quoi ?"

"Je veux dire, je sais que je suis le meiller ami de Marc, mais je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu le mies ?"

Liliy détourna les yeux. "Non," répondit-elle solencieusement. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je sors avec Marc. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais quend je lui ai dit oui."

"Tu aimes James Potter."

Ses yeux s'élargirent. "Quoi ?"

Sam grogna. "Oh, ne me fai pas marcher Evans. J'ai vu la façon dont James te regarde et j'ai vu la façon dont tu le regarde aussi. Ne le nies pas."

"Je suppose," soupira-t-elle. "Mais je ne veux pas aimer Potter ! C'et un idiot arrogant, un crétin intimidant..."

"Bien, je comprends ton point de vue. mais il a changé, okay ? Tu ne le vois pas ? Il t'aime assez pour changer. C'est quelque chose que nous les gars ne faisons pas très souvent.."

"Alors quel est ton point de vue ?" dit Lily, ses yeux rétrécissant.

"Je ne pensa pas que tu devrais sortir plus longtemps avec Marc." il respira à fond.

"Mais il vient de me le demander aujourd'hui."

"Alors ? Vous deux ne comptez en rien l'un pour l'autre. Ecoute moi juste, Evans : James potter est raide dingue de toi et vous deux devez vraiment finir ensemble. Rends moi uns service et sors avec lui la prochaine fois qu'il te le demande."

"Quoi ?"

"Je ne plaisante pas," dit-il désespérément.

"Pourquoi tu t'en inquiètes Samuel ? Serdaigle n'est pas trop copain avec Gryffondor parce qu'ils sont trop hardis et ne respecte pas les règles."

Il grimaça. "Arrête de poser autant de questions. Ecoutes, tu veux vraiment asvoir ? J'ai une dette envers James Potter. Une fois dans notre deuxième année j'étais dans la Forêt interdite à cause d'un défis de mes amis. les centaures m'ont atttaqués et james m'a sauvé la vie. C'est un bon gars et je lui dois un faveur. Je n'ai pas idée de ce qu'il faisait là-bas mais il a épargné ma vie, Lily, lorsqu'on avait à peine douze ans. Donc s'il te plat sor avec lui et rend le heureux."

Lily était étourdi et restait silencieuse. Elle se tenait là à côté de la bibliothèque et un Serdaigle et était un des meilleurs mis de son coapin lui disait de largué Marc et de sortir avec James. Son esprit était brouillé de toutes les émotions différentes, alors qu'elle dévisageait Samuel qui la regardait.

"Je ne l'aime pas," dit-elle finalement.

Sam soupira. "Foutaises ! Bien sûr que tu le fais ! Tu essayes juste de démentir,, c'est tout. Tu comprendras tôt ou tard, je suppose. Tu dois le voir Lily." Il repartit en direction de la biblithèque en laissant Lily méditer sur ses paroles.

C'est un bon gars alors rends le heureux.

Lily cligna des yeux et secoua la tête avec lassitude. Elle avait les pensées en désordre et elle n'avait pa idée de quoi faire.

"Notre sixième année est presue fini," dit James tristement en dévisageant les devoirs devant lui. "Tu peux croire ça, Patmol ? Nous serons bientôt septièmes années !"

"Quoi ?" claqua Sirius en sortant de sa transe. "Qu'as-tu dit Cornedrue ?"

"J'ai dit..." commença James mais Remus le coupa.

"Oh laisse tomber, Patmol. A quoi penses-tu quand même ?"

Sirius fit une face joyeuse à ses trois amis. "Je pense demander Arabella en mariage."

James s'étouffa. "Nous avons 16 à peine 17 ans ! C'est un peu trop tôt pour le mariage, Patmol."

"Ah ? Alors je lui demanderais l'année prochaine."

Remus soupira ce qui fit que les trois autres le dévisagèrent.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lunard ?"

"Je pense que je ne pourrais pas continuer avec Jennifer.

"QUOI ?" cria Sirius.

"Je suis un loup garou," continua -t-il à mi-voix. "Ce ne serait pas sûr pour elle."

"Oh tu sais bien qu'elle se fiche de ça..."

"Je sais qu'elle m'aime," interrompit-il. "Mais t'imagine que ce sera pitoyable pour elle ? Elle devra gérer mes transformations une fois par moi pour notre vie entière ? Elle n'aimera pas, même si elle m'aime ! Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, avec un mari qui ne lui causera pas de douleur et de solitude."

"Lunard, tu n'y penses pas sérieuement," dit James en secouant la tête. "Jennifer ne pourra pas penser..."

"Bien sûr elle pnse qu'elle ne le fera pas, mais elle le fera."

"Remus," dit Peter, "pourquoi le ferait-elle ?"

"Ouais c'est un bon point," dit Sirius d'une manière agressive. Il n'était pas d'accord avec le concept de Remus.

"Patmol, tu ne comprends pas le filles assez bien. Elles veulent un mair qui peut passer du temps avec elles. Elles veulents des vies insouciantes ! Elle veulent des vies où elles ne devraient pas se soucier des transformations en loup garou de leur mari."

"Tu as tort, lunard ! Jennifer n'est pa comme toutes les filles, ni se amies... je comprends Bella."

"Patmol, tu te ouviens de la prédiction de Trelawney en deuxième année ou plutôt notre troisième ? Peu importe, elle a dit que je trouverais l'amour, et le perdrais pour protéger la fille que j'aimais. C'est ce que je fais pour Jennifer."

James grogna. "Tu crois cette vieille chauve souris ? Elle faisait que bluffer comme d'habitude."

"Mais Cornedrue, elle semble dire la vérité des fois" dit Remus sérieuement. "Peut-être Trelawney n'est pas une folle comme on le pensait."

"Ouais et Voldemort croit en l'amour," dit Sirius en roulant les yeux, alors que Peter reculait au nom.

"Ne plaisante pas, Sirius," plaida-t-il. "Je suis sérieux."

"Non, c'est moi."

"Patmol," cria James en soupirant. "Arrêtes cettte plaisanterie stupide tu veux bien ?"

"Désolé, Cornedrue, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?"

"Je suis malade de te voir agir en gamin comme ça. Lunard est dans un dilemne et tu fai un jeu de mots débile. TU peux pas agir comme ton nom des fois ?"

Sirius regarda son meilleur ami et avala en regardant Remus et Peter qui étaient aussi affolés que lui.

"Désolé Cornedrue. Je suppose que je ne peux pas habiter dans une atmosphère sombre."

"C'est bon. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs, c'et tout. Désolé Patmol."

"C'est Lily ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle sorte avec Goldstein. Je veux dire qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle t'aimait."

"Mais je lui ai laissé le temps de découvrir ses sentiments pour oi," il se tourna, et regarda dehors par la fenêtre de leur dortoir. "Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait sortir avec d'autres garçons jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en rende compte, e je ne serais pas jaloux."

"Tu lui as dit quoi ?" exigea furieusement Sirius. "Cornedrue, c'est la chose la plus stupide que tu ai pu faire de ta vie ! A quoi diable pensais-tu ?"

"Calme, Sirius" dit James tranquillement. "Je n'admets pas que ce soit intelligent mais je veux laisser Lily tranquille."

"Ca ne lui as pas suffit deux ans pour réfléchir à ça ?" grogna-t-il. "Je te jure, Lily est agréable et c'est mon amie et tout, mais parfois elle peut être si têtue et aveugle ! je veux dire les filles sont si compliquées."

"Raconter moi." Franc entra dans leur dortoir en souriant légèrement.

"Hé Frankie," dit James paresseusement. "Comment ça va ?"

"Fantastique !" répondit-il avec enthousiasme. "T avais raison James. je devais dire mes sentiments à Alice, ou je l'aurais regretté plus tard. Merci camarade, vraiment."

"tu dois passer tes ASPIC bientôt, et tu penses à Alice ?" dit Sirius douteusement.

Franc jeta un coup d'oeuil aux cheveux élégants devant lui. "A quoi pensais-tu en préparant tes BUSE ?"

"Arabella," admit-il honteusement.

"Exactement, Sirius, quand tu es amoureux tu as tendance à ne penser qu'à l'objet de te sentiments."

"Trop vrai," dit James avec un ton de tristesse dans la voix.

Franc sourit, compatissant. "Aucun progrès avec Lily ?"

"Elle sort avec Marc Goldstein," dit Sirius à mi-voix comme si c'était un gros mot. "je pensais que Lily était assez mauvaise pour admettre ses sentiments, mais là c'est trop.

"Est-ce que ça t'ennuie ?" demanda james en regardant son jeune voiin.

"Ouais. Alors..; comment se fait-il qu'Alice est changé d'avis tre concernant ?" dit-il en changeant brusquement de sujet.

"Oh !" Il s'éclaircit tout de suite. "Et bien je lui ai dit le jour de la St Valentin. Je l'a trouver en trina de pleurer dans la salle commune, tard dans la nuit, donc je l'ai réconforté. Elle m'a dit que Sturgi Diggle avait cassé aec elle pour Trish vance, donc j'ai tenté ma chance. Je lui ai donné mon âme et elle admis des sentment réciproques. Alor maintenant nous sommes de nouveau ensemble. Merci Merlin, j'ai cru que Dumbledore allait mourir de supporter toutes nos disputes depuis le début de l'année." Franc sourit penaudement.

"Je suis content que ça ait marché pour toi," dit James lugubrement.

L'expression de Remus se détendit. "T'inquiètes pas Cornedrue, tout ira bien."

"Facile à dire pour toi," dit-il à mi voix amèrement.

"Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé entre Jennifer et moi," dit-il vivement. "Jennifer était amoureuse de moi depuis presque un an..."

"Pas ça Lunard," claqua James. "je suis moureux de lily depuis plus d'un an. Et toi et jennifer sortez ensemble depuis notre deuxième année ! C'est différent, on a 16 ans, presque 17. il me reste juste une année, les gars, pour gagner l'amour de Lily."

Les Maraudeurs étaient silencieu après cela. Ils se rendirent finalement compte que Jame avait raion : il lui restait une seule année pour gagner l'amour de Lily avant qu'elle perde son intérêt pour lui ou qu'elle s'intéresse à un autre gars, sinon tout serait perdu. Ils savaient que James consacrait plus de temps à penser à Lily qu'au Quidditch (ce qui était dure à accepter) et ferait n'importe quoi pour lle. Mais si seulement Lily pouvait voir cet amour devant elle et qu'elle avouait la même chose.

"C'est entièrement la faute de Lily," dit Sirius après un grand moment de silence.

"hein ?" marmotta James sans cohérence. "A propos de quoi ?"

"C'est la faute de Lily, pas la tienne. Elle est celle qui est amoureuse de toi mais qui ne veut pas se l'avouer. Oh, pourquoi les relations doivent être aussi compliquée ?"

"Et bien" commença james, "je pense que tu vas un peu loin en disant qu'elle doit être blâmer..."

"oh, ferme la James !" cria son meilleur ami.

Franc dévisagea les deux gars. "Ecoute, James marque un point, Siriu."

"Tu as besoin de contrôler ton humeur, Patmol," dit Remus sévèrement. "Tu ne peux pas rejeter une faute sur tout le monde comme ça."

Sirius le regarda furieusement mais ne répondit rien.

"Hé Siri," roucoula Arabella en sautant sur son ami.

Le reste des garçon ricana bruyamment pendant qe Sirius devenait cramoisi.

"Hé Bella," marmotta-t-il.

"Comment se fait-il que tu puisses venir dans notre dortoir ?" exigea James, "alors que nous ne pouvons pas aller dans le votre ?"

"Ca c'est parce que les fondateurs ont pensé que les garçon étaient plus infidèles que les filles," répondit-elle suffisamment.

"Lily aime Rogue ?" demanda Sirius soudain.

Arabella haussa un sourcil. "Où as-tu pêché cette idée ?"

"Elle prend toujours la défense de Rogue et s'inqiuète de sa anté? je veux dire Rogue ne l'ime plus mais si elle oui..."

Elle éclata de rire. "Oh, Merlin, tu dois être la personne la plus obtue que je connaisse Sirius ! Bien sûr que Lily n'aime pas Rogue

!"

"Elle me déteste ?" demanda James en paraissant triste.

Arabella cligna des yeux avec surprise. "Non, pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? Lily t'adore mais elle ne l'admettra pas. Donne lui un peu de temp, James. Je dois admettre cependant qu'elle profite de toi. Elle ne se rend pas compte de commen elle sera heureuse et qu'elle se souciera de toi après James."

"Amen à ça !" cria Sirius.

"Tu détestes Lily ou quelque chose comme ça aintenant ?" demanda Remus en roulant les yeux.

"A vrai dire je ne me sens pas trop sociable envers notre cher jeune Lily."

"Sirius !" s'écria Arabella en le dévisageant. "Tu ne veux pas dire cela."

"En effet je le veux."

"je dois partir ?" demanda Franc en regardant incertainement Arabella et Siriu. "je ne veux pas m'imposer..."

"Bêtise !" claqua Arabella en agitant sa main. "Tu es le bienvenu à rester, Franc si tu veux. Tu comprends notre problème, après tout, puisque tu a une copine régulière qui a les même sentiments à ton égard que tu as au sien? Maintenant que penses-tu de la haine de Sirius envers Lily ?"

"Je ne fais pas..." opposa Sirius.

"je pense que Sirius est seulement irrité de cela, c'est tout," dit Franc tranquillement. "Vous êtes bientôt en septième année et la tension entre vous se disipera. Et il doit traiter certaines questions que tu ne veux pas connaître." il fit un clin d'oeuil au garçon qui rougit en guise de réponse. "Tu dois respecter ses sentiments, Arabella. Après tout lorsque son meilleur ami sera en paix de ce côté, tes sentiments te seront retournés."

"Tu parles si éloquemment," dit-elle rêveusement. "Comment tu fais Franc ?"

"Hé !" dit Sirius jalousement. "N'admire pas le discours de Franc comme ça, je suis ton coapin, tu te souviens ?"

"Peut-être." Elle roula les yeux.

Franc paru extrêmement amusé de l'échange de mots du couple. "C'est l'expérience je suppose, je ne savais pas que je parlais aussi éloquemment comme tu di si bien. Mais quand tu es en septième année, que tu demandes à ta copine de t'épouser et que tu vas commencer une nouvelle vie, tu deviens un peu plus sage.

James cherchait les équipes de quidditch de grande bretagne et d'irlande. "Tu vas la demander en mariage ?"

"Oui," dit Franc. "Et si elle consent tu seras le garçon d'honneur, James."

"Je serais ? mais et Juan et Sturgis ?"

"Oh, eux." il fit un geste insignifiant. "Juan s'avère être un joueur et un coureur de juon et quand à Sturgis il a brisé le coeur d'Alice bien que je le remercie secrètement à genoux de l'avoir fait."

Sirius, Remus, Peter et Arabella rirent alor que James souriaient. "Merci Franc. Ca signifie beaucoup pour moi."

"Aucun problème James."

"Qui sera la demoiselle d'honneur alors ?" demanda Sirius.

"Une amie d'Alice sans doute."

"Ouais probablement," répondit distraitement Franc.

"Bien je vais y aller." Arabella se leva, embrassa Sirius en ignorant les commentaire qui suivirent. "On se voit plus tard les gars;"

"N'est-elle pas stupéfiante ?" dit Sirius en regardant sa copine rêveusement qui partait.

Les autre garçons ricanèrent à Sirius en secouant leurs têtes mélancoliquement à la pensée de leur ami, "Sirius amoureux."

James ne s'était jamais sentit ausi mal de toute sa vie. Sirius son meilleur ami, avait dit à Rogue comment passer sous le Saule Cogneur et voir le secret de Remus. A quoi avait-il pensé, James l'ignorait, mais la pensée de Sirius responsable d'une mort liu tordait l'estomac.

Dumbledore scrutaient les trois garçons devant lui par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune. "Vous connaissez le sérieux de la situation, n'est-ce pas les garçons ?"

"Oui, onsieur," dirent-ils en choeur. Sirius n'avait même pas pensé à faire de blague avec son nom.

"Monsieur Black, je ne sais pas à quoi vous avez pensé pour permettre à Monsieur Rogue d'avoir la vue sur la transformation en loup garou de Monsieur Lupin. Mais je vous assure ue si il n'y avait pas eut Monsieur Potter pour épargner la vie de Monsieur Rogue, il y aurait eut de sévères conséquences. Vous auriez été expulsé de l'école avec vos amis et Monsieur Rogue aurait été mordu. Comprenez-vous ?"

"Oui professeur," marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse.

"J'avais prévu mieux de votre part, Sirius." Le garçon fut surpris. C'était la première fois que Dumbledore utilisait son prénom. "Bien que je vous connaiss comme étant un garçon qui aimait prendre des risques je ne pensais pas que vous seriez allé jusqu'à risquer la mort d'un étudiant."

"Monsieur je suis désolé," dit Sirius solennellement. "Je le suis vraiment."

Rogue fit un bruit qui ressemblait vaguement à un grognement, mais ne dit rien.

"Je crois que vous l'êtes," dit Dumbledore en jetant un coup d'oeuil à Rogue. "Vous serez heureux de savoir qu'aucuns points ne sera retiré de Gryffondor grâce au courage que Monsieur Potter a montrer ce soir en secourant Monsieur Rogue."

"Merci monsieur," marmonna Sirius, les larmes aux yeux.

"Il n'y aura pas de punitions pour moi pour être allé là-bas ce soir, professeur ?" demanda Rogue avec impatience.

"Non monsieur Rogue il n'y aura rien pour ce soir. Mais je dois vous avertir de ne pas essayer de relever les défis risqués car ça ne vous attirera que du danger et des ennuis."

Rogue hocha la tête en regardant furieusement James et Sirius.

"Et maintenant Monsieur Black si vous pouviez sortir, je souhaite parler à Messieurs Potter et Rogue seul."

Sirius partit avec un sourire compatissant et plein d'excuses pour son meilleur ami.

"Monsieur Rogue," commença Dumbledore, "je suis obligé de vous dire que vous serez redevable d'une dette envers Monsieur Potter pour avoir épargné votre vie."

"Je suis quoi ?" dit Rogue en dévisageant James.

"Redevable à James. Parce qu'il a épargné votre vie, bien que ce soit dans une situation plutôt étrange. Cependant il vous a empêché de mourir ou de devenir loup garou donc vous lui serez reconnaissant opur toujours.

Rogue était maintenant figé muettement, sa haine pour James gonflant de plus en plus.

"je suis content que nous nous comprenion." Dumbledore parut plutôt amusé. "Vous pouvez y aller tous les deux."

James et Rogue sortirent du bureau en remerciant le directeur.

"Je ne peux pas croire que je te sois redevable, Potter," dit Rogue à mi-voisx. "Quoi que le directeur ait dit, je ne te serais jamais reconnaissant. Je préfèrerais mourir ou devenir loup garou que de t'être redevable."

"Le sentiment est réciproque," dit James calmement.

"Tu..." Rogue le regarda furieusement. "Tu as planifié tout ceci ! tu es juste un..."

"Allons, allons, Servillus, pas d'injur," gronda James agréablement. "Je te déteste, bien sûr, mais maintenant que tu me dois une faveur..." il sourit méchamment.

"Tu n'as pas changé un seul instant Potter."

"Merci, Servillus. je suppose que tu es sur le point de dire le crétin arrogant et débile qui ne mérite pas l'attention qu'il reçoit"

Rogue bouillonna silencieusement et marcha dignement vers sa salle commune sans se retourner.

James rit tout bas légèrement et se dirigea vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Quand il passa le trou du portrait il trouva les Maraudeurs sauf Remus et les filles bien réveillées et le harcelant de questions.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Qu'a dit Dumbledore ?"

"Est-ce Remus est bien ?"

"Est-ce que Rogue est expulsé ?"

James grogna à la dernière question qui venait de Sirius. "Dumbledore a juste dit que Rogie m'était redevable car j'ai sauvé sa vie."

"Tu as sauvé sa vie ?" répéta douteusement Lily. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?"

"J'ai dit à Servillus comment voir Remus," dit Sirius en prenant garde de ne rencontrer le regard de personne.

"TU AS FAIT QUOI ?" hurla Arabella et tout le monde sursauta.

"Tu veux réveiller la Tour entière ?" siffla Jennifer avec colère.

"Désolé."

"Sirius tu n'as pas fait ça," dit Violette les yeux écarquillés. "Tu as dit à Rogue comment voir Remus ? A la pleine lune ? Comment as-tu pu être aussi bête ?"

"C'était une plaisanterie," dit Sirius timidement. "J'en avais marre de voir Rogue nous suivre ces derniers temps, sa baguette sortit, a toujours essayé de nous causer des ennuis. J'en étais malade ! Alors je lui ai dit, puisqu'il a appelé Lily une sang... une sang de... une vous savez quoi. il vous a tous insulté, donc je n'ai pas pu supporter plus longtemps. Et Cornedrue a pu épargné Rogue à temps car il a eut vent de ce que j'avais fait." Il baissa sa tête avec honte.

"Comment as-tu pu épargné Rogue ?" demanda Lily. "Tu aurais pu être blessé toi aussi ?"

James respira à fond et regarda Sirius et Peter qui comprirent ce qui viendrait après. "Nous devons vous dire quelque chose les filles."

"Vas-y," consentit Jennifer.

Il respira a fond. "Nous sommes Animagi non déclarés."

Les filles échangèrent des regards de grandes surprises et de grands chocs. Quoi qu'elles soient préparées à ce que les Maraudeurs diraient, c'était tout sauf ça.

"Comment ?" demanda Violette d'une voix secouée.

"Nous avons commencé à faire la potion en deuxième année," dit James. "Notre projet était de rendre les transformation de Remus moins douloureuses. Et nous avons fini l'éta avant notre cinquième année. Je suis un cerf, Sirius est un chien et Peter est un rat. Nous suivons Remus chaque soir de pleine Lune jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. Peter apuie ur le noeud qui stoppe l'arbre et nous entrons avec Remus. Parfois on va même à Pré au lard... c'est comme ça qu'on connait tous ces passages secrets et que nous avon créé la carte des maraudeurs."

Sirius prit un morceau de parchemin blanc de sa robe et tapa dessus avec sa baguette. "je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises."

"Les mots commencèrent à défiler pour former des lettres et des passages secrets que les fillles n'avaient jamais vu.

Lily la regarda avec crainte. "Comment avez-vous fait cela ?"

"Simple," dit James modestement. "Chacun a utilié ses talents pour la faire. Ca aurait été un défit pour une seule personne, mais on s'y est tous mit."

"Et personne d'autre le sait ?"

"Pourquoi l'aurait-on dit à quequ'un d'autre, ça ne nous apporterait que des ennuis. Mais on peut se fier à vous les filles car vous êtes nos amis depuis 6 ans."

"Nous ne le dirons pas à âme qui vive," dit Arabella fermement.

Sirius toussa. "Ecoute Lily, je suis vraiment désolé de la façon dont j'ai agit dernièrement. je suppose que je ne voulais pas te voir avec Goldstein."

Lily lui fit un sourire léger. "Ca va très bien. J'ai cassé avec lui la semaine dernière. J'allai vous le dire les gars mais vous sembliez occupé à explorer les couloirs..."

James rougit et sourit légèrement. "je ne peux pas dire que je suis content..."

"Mais rempli de joie," interrompit Sirius en souriant.

"Je ne veux pas semblre grossier ou autre mais je suis vraiment content que tu l'ai fait. Marc est un bon gars et tout, mais c'est exactement la peronne avec qui il ne faut pas sortir. je veux dire il joue aussi avec les coeurs de filles. Il a largué l'ancienne préfète en chef et la préfète de Serdaigle de sixième année le tout en une semaine."

"Et je pensais que Sirius était mal," dit Arabella en grognant.

"Hé !"

Les deux groupes prirent la direction de leurs dortoirs respectifs, mais Lily rattrappa James avant qu'il ne monte au sien.

"James ? Je peux te parler ?"

Il se redressa. "Bien sûr."

"Ecoute, ce que tu as fait ce soir... C'était vraiment courageux."

"non, ce n'était rien."

"Mais tu n'aimes pas Rogue," insista-t-elle, "alors ça a du être dur pour toi d'épargner sa vie alors que tu es malade rien qu'à le voir."

"Ecoute Lily, je peux être plus ou moins impitoyable comme tu sembles le penser," dit James, "mais je ne pourrais jamais laisser les gens se faire assasinés. Rogue n'et pas ce que j'appellerais un innocent, je parierais ma vie entière que c'est un Mangemort, ou qu'il a l'intention de l'être. Mais c'est toujours un être humain, bien que ce soit dur à croire et je ne veux pas laisser mourir les gens qui n'ont encore rien fait. Je veux dire, je sais que je le torture depuis notre première année mais je n'avais pas de bonne raison pour ça, j edois l'admettre. je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'embêtais avant."

Lily sourit. "Tu as vraiment changé."

James haussa les épaules une fois de plus. "Je ne suis pas grand ou autre."

"Bien sûr que tu l'es. Tu es intelligent, tu es courageux et tu es même agréable de temps en temps !"

Il haussa un sourcil. "Je suis content de sembler plus décent à ton égard."

Elle oupira et ferma les yeux. "Ecoute James, je suis désolée de te traiter aussi mal depuis notre cinquième année. Je n'ai pas mes même sentiments pour toi que toi pour moi mais j'essaie vraiment."

"Euh..." James ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Je sais ue j'ai profité de ton amour pour moi donc je te demande pardon. Tu as toujours été un bon gars, James, je suis désolée de n'avoir jamais pensé à toi autrement."

"Ecoute laissons disparaître toute cette haine que nous avions les années précédentes," dit James en souriant aussi maintenant, "et trouvons un arrangement. Amis ?"

"Sans aucun doute amis."

L'ensemble de la Tour de Gryffondor applaudit de la porte de son sortoir respectif, ils applaudissaient si forts que James fut étonné que MacGonagall ne vienne pas leur dire d'arrêter mais il trouva la réponse à sa perplexité : MacGonagall était aussi trop occupée à applaudir pour dire quoi que ce soit à se étudiants. Cela fit un grand choc aux deux de 16 ans.

"Quoi ?" dit James doucement.

"Vous êtes enfin devenu amis !" cria Sirius en poussant des cris bruyamment. "ENFIN 8 Nous avons attendu 6 ans et demi Cornedrue et c'est enfin arrivé ! Félicitation !"

Lily et James ne purent plu espérer se dire un mot durant cette célébration.

"Miss Evans, Monsieur Potter." Le profeseur MacGonagall souriait heureusement. "Félicitations aussi."

"Priofesseur ?" chuchota Liloy choquée. "je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire."

"Seulement promettez moi de ne plus avoir de dispute avec Monsieur potter et je serais contente."

Tout e monde rit à cela, même MacGonagall qu'il n'avait jamais entendu faire un seul briut de plaisir.

C'était certainement le jour ou plutôt la nuit des surprises.

"Et bien quand l'année prochaine sera terminée nous serons tous diplômés," dit James tristement en regardant le château. "poudard était ma deuxième amion."

"Ouai ça me manquera," dit Sirius. "C'est le seul endroit où j'ai trouvé des gens qui m'aiment."

"Sirius tu es mon frère... et je le pense." James se tourna vers son meilleur ami. "Ne pense pas que personne ne s'inquiète de toi dans cette école."

Sirius sourit largement et embrassa James en l'écrasant presque. "Merci Cornedrue."

"Nous interrompons quelque chose ?" demanda Jackson rusément alors qu'il appriochait en tenant la main de Violette.

Violette roula les yeux. "Les garçons... toujours si suggestifs et pervers."

"Frais comme si tu ne avais pas, Vi."

"Oh pas de pelotage devant nous !" cria Sirius en se protégeant les yeux en voyant le jeune couple se rapprocher l'un de l'autre durant quelque secondes.

"Oh, s'il te plait, Patmol ce n'est pas comme si toi et Arabella ne faisiez pas la même chose devant nous," dit James.

"Et bien c'est différent. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais regardé d'autres couples s'embrasser, j'ai dit que j'appréciais embrasser."

"Ugh !" Violette frémit violemment. "Sirius ferme la."

"Alors les gars," dit Siriu en changeant de sujet, "quel est le jeu ? Réunion à la maison de Lunard, euh désolée, Remus ? Et ensuite Jen ?"

"Bien sûr," dut jackson en se redressant. "Je ne veux pas m'imposer bien sûr. je veux dire, les gars vous êtes amis depuis vos premières années et je viens de rejoindre votre groupe parce que je sors avec votre amie."

"Bêtise," dit James en ondulant la main. "Tu es le bienvenu n'importe quand Bradley. De toute façon on a besoin d'une huitième personne car Peter passe tout l'été en Suisse."

"Parfait." Jackon sourit largement. "Je n'ai jamais vraiment eut de bons amis avant vous les gars, une Serdaigle n'est pas très loyale pour vous dire la véritée.. Tout ce qu'ils veulent faire c'est passer la journée entière à étudier, travailler au Ministère plus tard et trouver une agréable et sérieuse fille pour se marier avec et enseigner à leur enfants à être entièrement comme eux. je vous jure is n'approuvent pas que je sorte avec Violette car ils pensent qu'on est trop jeune."

James et Sirius rirent alors que Violette rougissait.

"Pas de chance camarade," dit Sirius en secouant la tête. "Ils semblent être typique Serdaigle. Mais tu aurai du être à Gryffondor, je me demande à quoi pensait le choixpeau en t'envoyant à Serdaigle."

"C'était probablement pour le miex, quand même. C'et sûrement parce que tous les Bradley ont été à Serdaigle depuis la nuit de temps. pa un seul n'a été dans une autre maison donc je suppose que le choixpeau m'a juste fait une faveur en m'aidant à ne pas trahir mes parents et être la disgrace de notre lignée de Serdaigle."

"Oh sans aucun doute un Gryffondor," dit James.

"Hé les gars," dit Arabella avec éclats zlors que Lily, Jennifer et Remus la suivait rapidement.

"Bonjour," les salua Jackson de façon aimable.

Jennifer éclata fe rire nerveusement. "Tu sais , Bradley, Vi à eut le bonheur de t'évoir comme copain. Tu es le gars le plus doux que je connaisse."

Remus eut un regard furieux. "Et moi Jenny ?"

"Oh bien sûr toi aussi."

"Ouais et moi je suis avec un ngarçon qui pene toute la journée aux blagues et à me peloter," dit Arabella pleine d'une vague de regret.

"Tu sais que tu l'aimes," répliqua Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'oeuil.

"Oh bien sûr," réilla-t-elle.

"Nous allons toujours chez toi Remus ?" demanda Lily. "Et Jen ?"

"Bien sûr," répondit le couple.

"Ma mère doit rencontrer Remu de toute façon," ajouta Jennifer en paraissant plutôt rouge. "Elle arrête pas de m'en parler dpuis qu'elle a découvert que je sors avec lui depuis notre 2° année. Nous étions jeunes mais je dois dire que c'était le vrai amour." Remus glissa son bras sur ses épaules.

"Ta mère l'aimera," assura Lily.

"je ne sais pas," dit Remus nerveusement. "Et ma... condition ?"

"Papa aura sûrement une crise mais maman n'aura pas d'objections," dit Jennifer optimistement.

Remus grogna.

"Quelle condition ?" demanda curieuement Jackson.

"Oh, rien," dit Violette hâtivement.

"Lily, je peux te parler un moment ?" demanda James en respirant à fond

"Bien sûr." Elle le suivit près du lac où il y avait personne en vue. "Alors quoi ?"

"Tu sais que je t'aime," commença-t-il, "et je viens de vouloir te dire que tu pourrais me laisser sortir avec toi dans notre dernière année à Poudlard. Tu pourrais y réfléchir Lily ? Je veux que tu sois ma copine depuis notre 5° année et maintenant un an plus tard j'ai toujours mon coeur pour toi."

Les yeux de Lily s'élargirent te une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle reniflait. "Oh c'était si doux James. Et oui je considèrerais ton offre cet été." Elle sourit avant de l'embrasser.

Le corps de James bondissait intérieurement et il y eut un sentiment d'allégresse et son coeur s'allégeait considérablement.

Impulsivement il se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné ou chauffé mais un doux et lent. Etonnament Lily ne s'était pas opposé et les plus jeunes enfant qui pasaient pouvaient voir que le couple était vraiment amoureux, bien que Lily n'arrivait pas à s'en rendre compte.

Et plus loin du lac leurs amis souriaient en regardant le couple s'embrasser, content qu'ils se soient enfin rendu compte qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu plus tard, lorsque les calèches arrivèrent. Ils se serrèrent pour rentrer tous dans la même et ce fut une longue balade avant qu'ils puissent monter dans le Poudlard Express. Ils se mirent tous dans le même compartiment te bavardèrent durant le voyage entier. Seul james ne parla pa beaucoup car il était trop heureux pour pouvoir prononcer un mot.

Les Potter trouvèrent leur fils qui sautait de son wagon alros qu'ils approchaient. Madame Potter était étonnée de toute son agitationn, mais Monsieur Potter sourit sciemment et secoua la main de son fils.

"Tu l'as fait, finalement ?" demanda-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeuil.

James regarda son père surpris mais hocha la tête avudement. "Tu as reçu ça de ton père. Tu vois ? Le travail du charme Potter."

Monieur Potter rit. "Ce n'est as le charme Potter, fils il n'y aucun secret. Mais je suis heureux pour toi, car tu as le même air que moi il y a 20 ans quand ta mère a consentit à sortoir avec moi finalement."

James soupira heureusement encore et fit un igne à Lily. Il réalisa soudain que ses amis avaient raison du début àla fin. Depuis leur première année ils avaient voulu faire croire à James que lui et Lily étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Et maintenant il trouvait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas du tout mépris comme il pensait qu'ils était dans le vrai.

J'espère que vous avez tous passé un joyeux Noël

La suite bientôt.

Merci à tous mes revieweurs.

Jennifer Evans.


	25. L'été de la sixième année

L'été de la Sixième année :

Je t'aime, Lily. Ces mots avaient changé la perspective entière des chose de Lily et James Henry Potter. Elle pensait que c'était un crétin arrogant qui avait une tête si gonflé qu'elle se demandait comment il pouvait encore monter sur son balai. Mais malheureusement James avait acquis un coup de foudre énorme pour elle lors de leur cinquième année, ce qui avait résulté à la fin à un amour profond. Et Lily détstait l'amour.

Lily était ce que les gens appelaient une indépendante. Elle n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre, encore moins d'un homme, pour l'aider à rester sur ses deux pieds. Elle avait toujours sa famille et ses amis et n'avait besoin de personne d'utre.. Elle avait fait la promesse de ne donner son coeur à aucun homme, car ça l'aurait rendu vulnérable. Et Lily détestait sans aucun doute être vulnérable, ou laisser sortir ses larmes ou encore montrer ses sentiments.

Cependant elle était rapidement tombée amoureuse de du grand et tout puissant James Potter. Qu'et-ce qui aurait pu lui être pire ? Elle souhaitait retournée à l'époque où ils se détestaient mutuellement. Où ils se jetaient des insultes et des sorts à la tête et où ça avait fait bien des spectacles dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et les couloirs.

Mais Lily devait reconnaître que James avait changé pour elle, et elle savait que son coeur succombait lentement au "charme des Potter". Pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse ? James avait pris le coeur des filles et les avait rejeté au loin sauf avec Lily. Oh, non, il voulait obtenir le coeur de Lily. Cependant c'était trè différent cette fois-ci. Ce n'était pas un autre coup, c'était le vrai amour.

Toute sa vie Lily s'était battue contre l'amour et la vulnérabilité, mais, maintenant elle entrait en septième année qui était a dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, elle était la fille la plus dure à dépasser au niveau travail et ça le faisait déprimé. Elle reconnaissait qu'elle était amoureuse de james mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il le sache. Il s'amuserait avec elle et son coeur puis la larguerait pour une autre fille dix fois plus jolie qu'elle sans un seul battment de paupière. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre elle savait que cette fois il était sincère. James n'était pas hypocrite, mais juste arrogant et suffisant. Au fond de son coeur Lily savait que James ne lui ferait jamais de mal. 

Donc Lily avait décidé de consulter ses trois meilleures amies : Arabella Figg, jennifer Dean et Violette Walker. Et toutes trois avait répondu la même chose : elle devait arrêter de s'inquiéter autant et laisser faire le garçon.

Aussi sérieuse que soit la situation, Lily riait de leurs réponses. Elles pourraient toujours donner des conseils durant toutes leurs vies.

"Lily !" cria Madame Evans du couloir. "Lily descend ! Nous devons dîner !"

"Oui Maman !" répondit Lily en sortant de sa chambre.

"A quoi pensais-tu ?" dit sa mère rusément.

"Rien," mentit Lily, un éclat de rouge apparaissant sur ses joues "Pourquoi penserais-je à quelque chose en particulier ?"

"Tu ne pensais pas à James Potter n'est-ce pas ?" dit Madame Evans en ignorant les protestations de sa fille.

"Ann, n'embête pas ta fille comme ça," gronda Monsieur Evans en secouant sa tête en direction de sa femme. "Cependant Lily je ne m'opposerais pas si tu penais à ce garçon."

"Papa !" Je ne le faisais pas !"

"Tu le faisai encore," dit Lily en ricanant de sa soeur. "Tu penses toujours à ce Potter que je ne serais pas étonnée que vous vous épousiez."

"Si seulement tu savais," marmonna Lily, alors qu'elle allait à la cuisine et s'asseyait à table pour manger.

Le repas fut plutôt bruyant. Petunia avait commencer à vanter les accomplissements de Vernon et son rêve de monter, ce que LIly trouvait extrêmement terne et ondéré... aussi terrible que les classes d'Histoire de la Magie de Binns.

"Tu ne va pas à la maison de Jennifer bientôt, Lily ?" demanda Madame Evans curieusement.

"Oui Maman, la semaine prochaine."

"Elle invite James aussi ?"

"MAMAN !"

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?"

Lily était frustrée. "Pourquoi pense-tu toujours à m'associer à James ?"

"Et bien cher, je ne pens pas qu'il y aurait un meilleur gendre pour moi. Il est doux et il a l'air d'avoir un mour infini pour toi."

Petunia rit sous cape dans sa serviette de table et Lily jeta un regard meurtrier à sa soeur par dessus son bol de soupe de poulet

"Anne," dit Monsieur Evans exaspéré. "Arrête d'embêter Lily ainsi."

"James vient bien alors ?" continua Madame Evans en ignorant son mari.

"Oui Maman il y sera."

"Comme c'est sympathique," dit-elle avec éclat. "Et ce jeune homme tranquille aussi ?"

"Qui ? Oh Sirius Black. Oh bien sûr il vient. Là où il y a James il y a Sirius."

"Je suppose que ce sont des amis proches."

"Aussi proches que tu ne pourras jaais voir deux garçons. Ils sont rarement vus l'un sans l'autre, Sirius vit même chez James."

"Et si je me rappelle bien il y a deux autres jeunes hommes aussi."

"Remus et Peter. Peter est seul mais il est assez cool, Remus est très agréable et a beaucoup de compréhension, c'est le plus sain d'esrit du groupe."

"Ils ont un nom pour leur bande," dit Monsieur Evans. "C'est quoi déjà ? Les Mélodies ?"

"Les Maraudeurs, Papa," corrigea Lily en riant nervusement. "Les gars sont les plus populaires de toute l'école. Ils ont des filles qui ne pensent qu'à eux comme les chiens pour les os."

Monsieur Evans rit tout bas. "Oh c'est exactement comme ça que j'étais quand j'avais 17 ans."

"Raconte Papa." Lily aimait toujours entendre les histoires de ses parent quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

"Et bien quand j'avais 17 ans j'avais un groupe d'amis : Sam Ellis, Marc Rogers, et Davis Glutty. J'avais aussi la pire réputation de nous 4. J'étais connu pour être le genre de" Il parut inconfortable "joueur. Donc j'étais assez impresonnant."

"Ta mère ne m'aimait pas beaucoup. Elle était la plus intelligente et un vrai rat de bibliothèque avec sa propre bande de copines. Mais elle ne savait pas que j'étais raide dingue d'elle depuis que j'avais posé le yeux sur elle. Donc mes amis et moi avons fait un petit pari et ils m'ont fait parier 5 livres que je ne pourrais pas la faire sortir avec moi."

"Malheureuement ils avaient tout à fait raison. Je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi et elle m'a remise à ma place. Bien sûr j'ai été blessée et ma réputation et tombée à l'eau. J'ai commencé à agir comme un garçon normal et alors elle a changé d'opinion sur moi. Voilà fin de l'histoire."

"Comme la relation entre Jame et... euh... c'est une bonne histoire Papa." Lily rougit en pensant qu'elle avait presuqe dévoilé son dilemne à ses parents. "Les parents de James avaient la même relation quand ils étaient à Poudlard."

"Ils le faisaient ?" Monsieur Evans était vraiment intéressé.

"Mais alors tu dois épouser James," insista Madame Evans en riant nerveusement.

"Maman..." lily roula les yeux. "je n'arrive pas à croire que Papa ait dit que tu étais mûre à l'école ! Regarde toi maintenant."

"Elle a subit quelques influences de ses amies du passé," dit Monsieur Evans rusément. "Elles se sont liées d'amitié peu après qu'elle et moi nous soyons mis ensemble. Elle voulaient connaître celle qui avait obtenue le grand Steven Evans."

"Tu étais arrogant Papa ?" 

"Aussi arrogant qu'un garçon puisse être."

"Oh probablement pas aussi mauvais que James l'est."

Monsieur Evans était mortellement sérieux. "Lily je veux que tu m'écoutes Okay ? James est un bon garçon, et je peux le dire, parce que j'étais le pire garçon que tu pourras jamais trouver. J'ai vu à quel point il avait changé ces dernières années et il a beaucoup d'amour pour toi. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux Flower. Il a des yeux stupéfiants ce garçon et j'y ai vu l'amour et l'angoisse quand il te regardait."

"Steve," dit Madame Evans mais son mari fit un signe de la main pour l'arrêter. "Anne laisse moi finir s'il te plait." Madame Evans fronça les sourcils et se calla dans sa chaise, et se remit à manger silencieusement.

"Alors Lily, la prochaine fois que Jame te demande de sortir avec lui, s'il te plait fai lui une faveur et dit oui. Je suis sûr que vos amis et vos professeurs ne pensent qu'à vous voir ensemble enfin. Oui, Anne, maintenant que voulais-tu dire ?"

"J'allais dire que je n'étais pas influencée par ces amis, Steve," dit-elle raidement. "Moi, pour ça je n'aimais pas n'importe qui. J'ai tendance à être un peu folle quand il s'agi de mes filles et de leurs futurs copains."

Monieur Evans roula les yeux. "Je n'ai pas voulu dire..."

"Oh si tu l'as fait !"

Lily se redressa. "Je peux être excusé, Papa ?"

"Bien sûr Flower."

Lily monta dans sa chambre et eut de nouveau un grand soupir. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Tout le monde voulu qu'elle soit avec James, mais pourquoi donc ?"

Parce vous deux êtes fait pour être ensemble, dit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

"Oh merveilleux," soupira-t-elle, "pas encore toi."

Oh si Lily Evans, moi. Je ne suis pas si mal ! Je fais partie de toi après tout.

"Ouais une partie diabolique de moi."

Je faire semblant de n t'avoir jamais entendu dire cela. De toute façon, ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que tu dois sortir avec James Potter. Et tu as de objections, je ne suis pas juste une autre personne, je suis une partie de toi, tu te souviens ?

"Ouais, peut-être. Tu es diabolique, tu sais cela ? Je ne suis pas amoureuse de James ! Mais si jamais je le trouvis en train d'embrasser une autre fille ? Sais-tu à quel point j'aurais le coeur brisé ?"

Certainement ma chère, je comprends. Mais tu voi, James est différent. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

"Je suppose. mais que dois-je faire ?"

Simple. Envoie lui une lettre.

"Oh d'accord. Et ceci a intérêt à être la meilleure solution, où j'aurais ta peau."

Tu as toute ma sincérité.

Lily s'empara d'un rouleau de parchemin et d'une plume d'oie.

Cher James,

Je sais que je t'ai dit que je réfléchirais à ton offre pendant l'été... et c'est fait. Je me suis enfin avoué que je t'aimais. Oui c'est bien ce que j'ai dit Potter ! Je t'aime. je sais que tu penses probablement que je plaisante car je peux déjà voir ce regard stupide sur ton visage en ce moment.

Tu es gentil, tu es loyal, tu es intelligent et tu es doux. J'ai de la chance d'être l'objet de ton affection. Mais je ne m'y suis pourtant pas fait. Je sais que tu as changée, et j'aimerais sortir avec toi, mais j'ai peur. C'est vrai tu m'as entendu. Moi, Lily Evans, j'ai peu de l'amour. Et je le déteste aussi.

Toute ma vie, je me suis dit que je pourrais tenir sur mes deux jambes toute seule sans aucune aide, surtout celle d'un homme. En étant défensive je ne serais pas vulnérable et souvent rejeté. Mai si nous commençons à sortir ensemble et qu'une autre fille plus jolie t'attires que deviendrais-je . Alors tu comprends mon dilemne ?

Alors James j'ai besoin que tu me prouves que tu es digne, loyal, et que tu ne me largueras pas ou m'oublieras pas. Je sais que ça semble étrange, mais si tu m'aimes tant que ça, tu le fera. Et alors je dirais oui lorsque tu me demanderas de sortir avec toi.

Cordialement à toi, 

Lily.

"Hannah tu peux envoyer ça à James ?" demanda-t-elle doucement en finissant sa lettre. "Tu sais où il est."

Hanna poussa des hululements doucement en guise de réponse et partit en prenant la lettre dans ses griffes, dans la nuit.

Lily se déposa sur son lit et ferma le rideaux en soupirant. Elle examina son horloge et lu 7h30. Et bien il était tôt donc elle pouvait lire. Elle sortit un livre de on étagère et commença à lire. C'était Un arbre grandit dans Brooklyn, un de ses livres Américain préférés.

Lily avait toujours aimé ce livre et l'avait déjà lu au moins 100 fois. L'héroïne dans l'histoire, Francie, était son idole. . Francie avait été trompée par un homme qu'elle connaissait depuis à peine 48 heures et devait se bouger dans la vie. Comme sa mère Katie Nolan avait dit, tu seras encore heureuse, mais ne l'oublieras jamais.

Lily médita sur ses mots. Cela arriverait-il à James et elle ? Non, James avait de l'intégrité. C'était une bonne personne, te ne la tromperait jamai en faisant semblant d'être amoureux d'elle comme l'avait fait Lee Rhynor avec Francie.

Peut-être que je pense trop, pensa-t-elle en dévisageant le ciel au dehors. Elle attendait la réponse de James à sa lettre.

Mais une horrible pensée l'envahit. Et s'il ne répondait pas ? Et s'il répondait et disait qu'il ne l'aimait plus et qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une autre fille ?

J'ai sans aucun doute besoin de sommeil, médita lily, alors qu'elle appuyait sur l'interrupteur en fermant ses yeux en même temps.

Pendant ce temps, la maison de James était tout sauf calme, et était plutôt bruyante, alor que Sirius lançait des feux d'artifice en divertissant toute la nuit Monsieur et Madame Potter.

"Hé Cornedrue, regarde ça !" s'écria Sirius en réglant un néon vert. "Ca ressemble à la couleur des yeux de Lily, hein ?"

James devint rose et détourna le regard. "Euh... Ouais Patmol."

"James ce hibou n'est-il pas celui de lily ? demanda Madame Potter en scrutant le petit hibou qui tapait au carreau.

"Ca l'est ?" dit-il avidement, et il sprinta immédiatement vers la fenêtre et fit entrer le hibou.

"Oh, une lettre d'amour, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Sirius nrusément. "Lis la à haute voix, Cornedrue."

"Aucun espoir !" James rit et scruta la lettre rapidement. Alors, ses yeux s'élargirent, et il s'avanouit presque sur le sol. Heureusement Sirius le rattrapa avant que sa tête ne touche le plancher.

"Cornedrue, tu es bien ?" demanda-t-il avec impatience. "C'était de Lily ?"

"Sirius..." James fit un sourire tremblant. "E-elle... Elle..."

"Elle quoi ?"

"Elle va accpeter de sortir avec moi si je peux lui prouver mon amour pour elle."

Sirius sauta sur pieds et commença à parler bruyamment, surprenant les parents de James, qui ne faisaient pas attention à leur converation.

"Sirius Black !" hurla Madame Potter. "Arrête maintenant ! Que dit la lettre, James ?"

"Euh..." dit James timidement.

"Ca c'est bon pour un discours d'homme à homme," affirma Monsieur Potter. "Maintenant Sarah, n'embête pas notre fils, cette conversation est réservée pour les hommes."

Madame Potter roula les yeux. "Bien, si ça t'amuse."

"Et moi ?" plaida Sirius. "Je viens aussi, pas vrai, Monsieur Potter ?"

"Par la barbe de erlin, Sirius, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Papa," dit Monsieur Potter en riant. "Et bien sûr que tu vien, tu es un homme aussi et tu e mon fils adoptif."

"Vous le pensez vraiment ? Merci Monsieur P... je veux dire Papa." Il sourit.

Monsieur Potter emmena les deux garçons dans son bureau et les fit asseoir. Ils obéirent, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre dans ce genre de situation.

"James raconte moi ce qu'il y a dans la lettre et ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Lily ces trois dernières années." Il haussa un sourcil.

Alors James racont tout, en començant à partir du moment où il avait découvert ses sentiments pour Lily en cinquième année jusqu'au cintenu de la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Monsieur Potter écouta gravement en ne manquant pas un seul mot.

"Bien, James," dit-il quand son fils eut fini son histoire, "c'et toute une histoire. Maintenant, laisse moi te dire quelque chose."

"Quand j'étais à Poudlard avec ta mère..."

"T'inquiètes pas, je connais déjà votre histoire," dit James hâtivement.

"Quoi ? Comment le sais-tu ?"

"Euh... Hurt me l'a dit un jour après le cour de Potion."

Monsieur Potter parut fâché. "Ce sal crétin à raconter à mon fils notre histoire ? Bien il t'a dit comment j'ai obtenu ta mère ?"

"Il a dit que tu l'avais charmé ou quelque chose comme ça."

Le père de James grogna. "L'a charmé... Ha ! Ouais bien sûr. non James c'est ce que je suis sûr le point de te dire c'est que je n'ai pas charmé ta mère, ce n'était pas possible. Non, tu vois, je lui ai montré mon amour pour elle."

"C'était le jour de la St Valentin, j'avais emmené ta mère dans un petit restaurant. Pas chez Madame Rosmerta, cet endroit n'était pas ouvert à l'époque. Alors je l'ai emmené là bas et je lui ai dit pourquoi je l'aimais ainsi et pourquoi elle signifiait tant pour moi. Et je te le dit James ce n'était pas du charme, c'était de l'honêteté... C'était la véritée. Les femmes aiment entendre la véritée de notre part, de nous, les hommes. Elles n'aiment pas quand on le dit de façon détournée. Elles la veulent entière."

"Si tu veux que je dise à Lily je t'aime honnêtement et directement ?" demanda James incrédulement. "Pap, j'ai déjà fait cela au moins une dizaine de fois."

"Hé la flatter aussi ?" Monsieur Potter se redressa. "Dis lui pourquoi. Dis lui pourquoi tu l'aimes. Il doit y avoir une raison en plus de elle est très jolie."

Sirius fit un grand sourire à son meilleur ami à la suite de cette déclaration.

"Vous les gars avez eut de la chance," dit James en grognant. "Je veux dire, Sirius tu a eut Arabella depuis la deuxième année. Bien sûr il y a eut des hauts et des bas et quelques disputes mais comme dans toutes les relations. Et toi Papa... Tu as eut Maman."

"James ça n'a pas été facile d'avoir ta mère, et je m'émarveille encore aujourd'hui de l'avoir vraiment fait."

"Je serais le garçon d'honneur à ton mariage bien sûr Cornedrue," dit soudain Sirius.

Il sourit. "Bien sûr Patmol. Qui d'autre ?"

Monsieur Potter sourit. "Oh maintenant tu es plus confiant sur tout ceci, n'est-ce pa ? bon, j'aie ça ! Tu dois avoir un peu plus d'amour propre."

"Papa." James roula les yeux et secoua la tête. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Lily a si peur de l'amour. Peut-être ais-je fait quelque chose de mal ?"

"Non, ce n'est pas toi, James. C'est juste que beaucoup de filles ont peur du rejet et du déchirement. Nous sommes des hommes donc nous n'avons pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Mais permets moi de te dire quelque chose, James : le déchirement est la pire chose qui peut t'arriver dans ta vie. il enlève ton âme et brise ta vie entière. il fait tout tomber en panne et tu ne seras plus jamais la même personne qu'avant. Ne blâme pas Lily pour tout ça... Toutes les femmes sont pareilles. C'est pourquoi tu dois lui montrer que tu ne briseras jamais son coeur et ne lui permets pas d'aller avec n'importe qui."

"C'était beau Papa," dit irius en essuyant des larmes imaginaires au coin de ses yeux. Du moins les hommes Potter pensaient qu'elles étaient imaginaires jusqu'à ce qu'lis voyent de vrai gouttelettes sur se joues.

James cligna des yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu Sirius pleurer avant, et maintenant il pleurait parce qu'il avait entendu Monsieur Potter faire un discours à propos de gagner l'amour d'une fille. Ca n'avait pas de sens.

"Euh... Patmol ? Tu vas bien ? Tu pleures ?"

"Je suis ?" Sirius essuya rapidement la larme et sourit. "Oups, ma réputation va en prendre un coup, hein ? Les filles ne me regraderon plus jamais parreilles."

"Qui a dit qu'eles devraient savoir ?" répliqua James. "Ca restera notre secret."

"Oh, merco, Cornedrue."

"Je vous laisse tous les deux ?" Monsieur Potter sourit en voyant le lien d'affection qui se liait entre son fils et son meilleur ami.

"Merci Pap," dit James d'un air absent. Monsieur Potter sortit en souriant toujours aux garçons.

"Tu sais Cornedrue, tu as un Papa cool," commenta Sirius. "Il est exactement comme j'aimerais que mes parent sois."

"N'y pense a;ps Sirius," dit-il nettement. "Tu fais partis de la famille maintenant. Ne mentionne pas tes parents... Ca ne fera que te déprimer."

"Je suppose que tu a raison. Dis, tu ne vas pas répondre à la lettre de Lily ?" il ricana.

James grogna. "Ouais mais pas maintenant."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Tu penses que je répondrais à sa lettre devant toi ?"

"Et bien pourquoi pas ?" répéta Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

"Patmol, je sais que tu la manipulerais à bien des égards quand j'aurai fini."

"Maintenant Cornedrue je pense que tu es un peu trop accusateur... Aww.. tu sais que je ne le ferais jamais, Cornedry. Arrête d'être si paranoïaque. Oh, et nous devons écrire à Lunard et Queudvert. Ils ont besoin d'être informé de tout ce qu'il se passe."

"Bien sûr tu prends Lunard et je prends Queudvert."

"Vraiment ? Ca alor merci, Cornedrue ! Je ne voudrais pas traiter avec le rat."

"Patmol !"

"Désolé Cornedrue." Sirius rougit. "Mais tu sais ce que la prophétie dit : Queudvert va aller du côté Sombre."

"Oh laisse tomber ça. C'est sûrement un canular que Voldemort à écri. Tu le sais."

"Je suppose mais j'ai un mauvais presentiment à son sujet."

James roula les yeux une fois de plus. "Tu sais je vais commencer ma lettre pour Lily. Je ne peux pas croire à quel point mon eilleur ami peut être paranoïaque."

Il s'empara d'un rouleau de parchemin de l'étagère de son père, ainsi que d'une boutille d'encre et d'une plume d'oie, et il commença à écrire de son écriture la plus élégante.

Cher Lily,

Ta dernière lettre m'a apporté la surprise et l'allégresse. Mon coeur battait comme si il allait éclater quand j'ai lu que tu m'aiamis aussi. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ces mots signifie pour moi, Lily. C'est mon parapluie sur un jour de pluie, comme le dise les Moldus Américains. Avoir un père Auror est génial pour apprendre sur les Moldus.

Quand même je vais aller à l'essentiel. je ferais n'importe quoi pour te montrer mon amour pour toi. Je mourrais pour toi, car alors que je aurais qu'en mourant pour toi tu pourras vivre, et que ça le prouverait.

TU te demandes probablement pourquoi je t'aime. Et bien je voulais te dire cela en personne mais je peux aussi te le dire maintenant. Je t'aime à cause de tout ce que tu es, et tout ce que tu représentes. J'aime tes cheveux roux sombre, et j'aime tes yeux émeraudes sombres en forme d'amande. J'aime ta personnalté, ton humeur et ton esprit. Ce ont ces choses qui m'ont attiré le premier jour que je t'ai rencontré.

Tu es gentille, loyale et intelligente. Je suppose que ce que je veux dire c'est que je t'aime parce que tu es différente de tout le monde... unique, comme on dit. Pour te dire la vérité, Lily Evans parcve que tu e toi et que tu ne fais pas semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Je déteste les gens avec des personnalités fausses même plus que Rogue si c'est possible.

Main tenant Lily, je veux te dire que je t'aime entièrement. Je pense que j'en ai assez dit, et maintenant c'est à ton tour. J'espère que ceci n'était pas trop ennuyeux à lire,

Amour toujours,

James.

"Whoa, qui aurais su que tu étais une personne aussi prévenante, et romantique, Cornedrue !" s'écria SIrius avec crainte. "Garçon, Lily va tomber raide en lisant cela."

"Tu penses Patmol ?"

"Je ne pense pas Cornedrue, Je sais."

James sourit. "Ouais je suppose que je un peu romantique maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça, Cornedrue, mais je veux que tu m'apprennes à être romantique aussi."

Il haussa un sourcil. "Tu te moques."

"Je suis tout à fait sérieux, en fait. Attends non, ne le dis pas Jmes ! je suis né sérieux."

"Et bien Sirius, après être tombé amoureux de Lily, je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose. Tu ne peux pas être romantique à moins d'aprouvé énormément pour la fille ou le gars que tu aimes véritablement. Puisque tu es amoureux de Arabella je peux dire que tu es romantique Patmol. Félicitations."

"Juste comme ça ?" demanda-t-il douteusement.

"n jugeant du regard de Arabella quand tu parles, je dirais que tu es assez bon dans ce domaine."

Sa réponse fut une étreinte qui le prit totalement par surprise.

Remus n'arrêtait poas de sourire alors que Sirius lui racontait tout ce qu'iol s'était passé durant lété. lily et James étaient presque ensemble. Ces mots auraient semblé incroyable jusqu'à maintenant.

"Remus soit un gentilhome et montre leurs chambres aux filles," dit Madame Lupin en jetant un regard critique à son fils.

"Oui Maman." Il emmena les filles et leur dit que leur chambre était à côté de celle des Maraudeurs.

"Amusez vous bien," ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeuil, et il descendit.

"Je ne savais pas que Remus était comme ça," dit Violette en haussant un sourcil.

"Oui, il est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Jennifer rêveusement.

Les trois autres filles soupirèrent en voyant leur amie rêveuse.

Toujours en bas, James, Sirius, Remus, et Jackson, était dans le salon de Lupin et Sirius racontait toujour l'histoire.

"Et maintenant ils sortent ensemble," finit-il triomphalement, sous les acclamations des deux autres garçons. James était trop occupé à rougir.

"Nous ne sortons pas ensemble Patmol," dit-il ennuyé.

"Pourtant," dit Sirius en souriant.

"C'est tout à fait une histoire intéressante," dit Jackson, vraiment intéressé. "Vos enfant en parleront pendant longtemps, James."

"Ouias, mais je serais sûrement le dernier à me marier. Après tout, LIly a besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour sortir avec moi. Tu seras probablement le premier à te marier, Patmol, tu penses déjà à le demander à Arabella.

"Ouais, mais et Moony ? Il semble mieux comme époux que moi."

"Je... euh..." bégaya Remus maladroitement.

"Tu ne vas pas rompre avec Jennifer, n'est-ce pas ?" dit James inquiet. "Nous pensions que tu blaguais la dernière fois !"

"Je ne le faisais pas. je suis tout à fait sérieux maintenant, les gars."

"Pourquoi veux-tu rompre avec jennifer ?" demanda Jackson, perplexe.

"Notre relation ne marche pas très bien," répondit-il rapidement.

"Vous paraissez bien ensemble les gar. En plu tu briserais le coeur de cette pauvre fille si tu romps avec elle. Après tout, Remus, toi et Jennifer allez parfaitement bien ensemble.

James soupira. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à Jackson que Remus était un loup garou, bien qu'il faisait presque partit du groupe. Mais il devait reconnapitre que Jackson avait raison. Brier leur longue relation casserait le coeur de la pauvre Jenifer. Il avait un sentiment que ça ne ferais pas non plus de bien à Remus.

"Tu ne vas pas faire cela," dit Sirius avec colère. "Si tu le fais Lunard, je te jeterais un sort d'amnésie."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment mon choix," dit Reus résigné.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas," dit Jackson impatiemment. "Pourquoi ferais-tu cela, Remus ? Je veux dire, regarde les faits : Jennifer et toi êtes totalement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Pourquoi gâcher une relation alors que tu ne sais même pas pourquoi ?"

"je sais pourquoi," dit Remus en commençant à se fâcher.

"Alors dis-le nous," rugit Jackson, en se redressant. Remus continua sur le même ton.

"Par la barbe de Merlin, que se passe-t-il ?" exigèrent les filles en descendant. "Remus, Jackson, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

"Il..." Remus pointa un doigt accusateur sur Jackson. "Il m'a insulté l'idiot !"

"Je n'ai pas fait une telle chose !" Jackson était furieux.

Lily roula les yeux et soupira. "Ecoute qu'est-il arrivé ?"

"C'est pas tes affaires !" crièrent les deux tout de suite.

"Jackson, tu agis un peu trop agressivement, maintenant," dit Violette en examinant son copain prudemment.

"Toi aussi, Remus," déclara Jennifer, clairement sous le choc. "Tu n'es pas comme ça d'habitude."

"Le dîner est prêt les enfants," dit Madame Lupin de la salle à manger.

La maison des Lupin n'était pas aussi grande et belle que le manoir des Potter, ais était touours agréable et confortable pour y vivre. Il y avait un grand lustre au dessus de la table, et Madama Lupin était une excellente cuisinière comme Dean, cez qui ils étaient allés durant l'été précédent.

"La tarte est délicieuse, Madame Lupin," complimenta Sirius, mais contrairement à Madame Dean, elle ne rougit pas ou ne ri pas nerveusement.

"Merci Sirius," it-elle avec bienveillance en souriant au garçon. "Tu en as assez ? Il y en a encore plein prends en si tu veux."

"Oh oui," dit Sirius rapidement. Tout le monde rit de son empressement. Siriu était toujours pressé question nourriture.

James secoua la tête. "Sirius aime toujours flatter Madame Lupin mais ça ne marche jamais," expliqua-t-il aux filles et à Jackson.

"Je ne le fais pas," protesta Sirius, "je déclarais simplement la véritée."

"Ouais bien sûr." Il grogna. "Tu as eut cette même tarte au moins 100 fois, Siriu. Ton charme peut marcher sur nimporte quelle nana de ton fan club mais ça n'a aucun effet sur Madame Lupin."

"C'est vrai," consentit Madame Lupin. "Je suis une feme amriée depuis 24 ans avec deux enfants, SIrius. je en tomberais pas dans tes charmes, comme tu les appeles, comme les jeunes femmes de 20 ans le font."

"Et bien je ne comprends pas pourquoi," ajouta Jackson qui était considérablement plus calme.

Monsieur Lupin rit légèrement. Lily pensait que c'était un homme agréable et Remus lui ressemblait : calme et gentil. Madame lupin semblait de type sociable, elle riait avec les garçons et partageait leurs plaisanteries. La petite soeur de Remus, Rebecca Lupin entrait en troisième année à Poudlard et ressemblait plus à sa mère.

"Vous lezs gars n'êtes pas assez mûrs," dit Reberssa en roulant les yeux.

Sirius ricana. "Oh mais fais comme si tu n'aimais pas, Becky. Di, tu entres en troisième année pas vrai ?"

"Ouais."

"Tu n'as pas pris la Divination, n'est-ce pas ?"

"En fait je l'ai fait. Ca semble simple, tout ce que tu dois faire c'est dire tout un paquet de mensonges, et Trelawney gobera le tout."

"Rebecca Lupin !" dit Madame Lupin nettement.

James rit sous cape. "Maintenant, maintenant Becca, pas de mauvaise langue."

"Combien de surnomns ont-ils pour toi ?" demanda Arabella.

"Trois. Sirius m'appelle Becky. James m'appel Becca et mon stupide frère m'appelle Beckums."

"Et Peter ?"

"Oh il m'appel par mon prénom entier, Rebecca. Quant à moi je pense que c'est la seule personne saine d'esprit dans leur stupide groupe. Avant c'était sensé être Remus et Peter, mais maintenant que Remus a subit l'influence de James et Siriu, c'est seulement Peter."

"Ouais surtout que tu as craqué pour notre copain," dit Sirius en riant.

"Oh ouais," dit Jennifer soudain, "nous avons changé de projets. Vous ne venez pas à ma maison finalement."

"Pourquoi ce changement soudain ?" demanda Lily curieusement. "Je pensais que ts parents voulaient rencontrer Remus."

"Oh, ils l'ont déjà fait," dit-elle maladroitement. "Maman et Papa sont venus ici par poudre de cheminette. Nous sommes restés ici pendant 2 jours. Maman l'a adoré instantanément, Papa a eut beoin de quelque chose de plus convaincant.

Il est suspect de tout le folklore, tu vois. Mais à la fin il a admis que Remus était un jeune homme acceptable."

"C'est bien ça." Violette sourit.

Aprè le dîner, le groupe alla immédiatment dans le salon, qui était tout à fait spacieux pour faire leurs petites affaires. Les garçons, sauf James, jouèrent à la bataille explosive, pendant que les filles bavardaient. Rapidement James décida que c'était le moment pour une conversation avec Lily.

"LIly ? Je peux te parler ?" demanda-t-il.

"Bien sûr." Elle regarda furieusement Arabella qui était en pleine crise de rires nerveux.

Ils allèrent dans le couloir. James tramblait de la tête aux pieds, et Lily était aussi nerveuse à ce qu'il pourrait dire.

"Lily," commença-t-il, "je ne peux pas te pousser à devenir ma copine, mais j'apprécierais vraiment si tu mettais entièrement ton coeur dans la situation. je suis amoureux de toi. Comme je l'ai dit dans ma lettre..."

"Je n'ai pas reçu de lettre," l'interrompit-elle, se yeux verts brûlant fixés das ses yeux noisettes.

"Oh et bien j'ai bien fait d'en faire une copie alor." James sortit un morceau de papier plié de la poche de son jean et le donna à Lily.

Lily lu la lettre soigneusement., et des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que James Potter pouvait être si doux. La façon dont il avait écrit ses mots... c'était magnifique. Mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus c'est ce qu'il avait écrit qu'elle voyait que ça venait du fond du coeur, et elle vit finalement ses sentiments et comment il lui donnait entièrement son âme à travers ce bout de papier. Elle doutait toujours de sortir avec James mais soudain Lily se rendit compt qu'elle n'avait pas prévu ce qu'elle allait dire : elle allait accepter James.

"James," prononça-t-elle clairement, "je sortirais avec toi quand on sera dans notre septième année. Je ne veux pas comencer une relation si soudainement, et je veux atendre quelques mois à l'école avant que nous commencions à sortir ensemble. Mais je t'assure je sortirais avec toi vers novembre ou décembre.

La mâchoire de James s'ouvrit et ses yeux s'obscurcirent. Il n'avait pas prévu une réponse si rapide, et sa réponse n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Mais d'un coup il se mit à crier de joie si fort qu'il surpris Monsieur et madame Lupin qui se mettait à dormir en haut.

Tout le monde arriva dans le couloir. Sirius dit, "qu'est-ce qu'il y a camarade ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?"

Lily sourit timidement et pris la main de James dans la sienne. Ils comprirent instantanément. "Nous sortirons ensemble cette année," dit-elle timidement.

Sirius fit un cri similaire à celui de James, et Remus et Jackson commencèrent à rire gaiement. Les filles crièrent de joie et bientôt les parents de Remus ainsi que Rebecca arrivèrent, étonnés.

"Que s'est-il donc passé les gars pour que vous criez ?" demanda cette dernière, en haussant un sourcil.

"Enfin en couple," dit Remus qui était le seul à pouvoir parler en retrouvant son souflle, mai Rebecca compris tout de suite.

"Oh, enfin." Elle sourit à James et Lily. "Maintenant ou il faut encore attendre ?"

"Probablement vers novembre ou décembre," dit Lily en souriant d'un air presque fâchée.

"Oh tu es une fille heureuse." Elle soupira. "Je déteste admettre ceci car c'est le meilleur ami de on frère mais James est très beau."

James éclata de rire. "Oh, Becca tu m'étonneras toujours."

"C'est si doux," dit Arabella en essuyant ses yeux larmoyant. Sirius l'entoura de son bras et embrassa sa joue.

"Et bien un baiser !" rugit Jackson. Le garçons et les filles applaudirent en approbation.

James examina les yeux de Lily et se pencha lentement vers elle, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était lent et léger, et LIly répondit avec sa bouche. Et pour la première fois aucun d'eux ne parut s'haïr.

Après avoir terminer leur baiser. Les fille pleuraient avec leurs copains qui le réconfortaient et les garçons... et bien... aucun mots n'auraient pu décrire leurs sentiments. Sirius, Remus et Jackson, surtout Sirius étaient si joyeux que leurs poumons leur faisait mal. Sirius sourit à son meilleur ami depuis 7 ans, et était en train de le féliciter car il était heureux pour une rare fois de sa vie.

"Je t'aime Lily," chuchota James silencieusement.

Le coeur de Lily s'arrêta presque. Tous les souvenirs de ses années précédente à Poudlard traversèrent son esprit : son premier voyage où elle rencontra James et où elle s'était jurer de déteter James Potter embrassant James à cause d'un défi... tout e passa si rapidement qu'elle en fut étourndie... Mais une chose était sûr, elle et James était ensemble et rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer maintenant.

"Je t'aime aussi, James," dit-elle.

Les yeux de James sélargirent. "Tu penses vraiment cela." C'était plus une déclaration qu'une question.

"Bien sûr bêta, je le pense de tout mon coeur."

James sourit et l'embrass encore.

"C'est impossible," dit James faiblement.

"Quoi ?" demanda Lily en le scrutant par dessus sa propre lettre de Poudlard.

"Je suis le préfet en chef," dit il faiblement.

Tout le monde arrêta de lire sa lettre et le dévisagea. james Potter, préfet en chef ? Qui n'a jamais entendu parler de telle chose ?

"Dumbledore perd officiellement le pédales," dit Sirius en hochant la tête.

"Mais tu n'étais même pas préfet !" s'écria Jackson.

"Et tu es la préfète en chef, je suppose," dit James en regardant sa future copine.

Lily hocha la tête. "Ouais j'ai reçu l'inigne." Elle lui montra.

"Alors tout le monde pense que je mens," dit James en croisant les regards de tout le monde qui avait l'air de refuser cete idée, "alors regardez ça." Il leva bien haut l'insigne brillant du préfet en chef.

"Qui oserait faire de toi un préfet en chef ?" dit Jennifer.

"Dumbledore apparement. Et selon vous ça semble une mauvaise chose !"

"Et bien techniquement c'en est une," dit Violette toujours raionnable."Tu ne seras jamais un bon exemple pour les plus jeunes enfants. Tu fais tout le temps des farce et tu désobéis à toutes les règles toute la journée, James. Comment peux-tu prévoir de diriger si tu fais cela toute la journée ?"

"Et bien je uppose que je dois changer alors," répondit James en souriant.

"Cornedrue, tu ne te rends pas compte que cela sera un vrai désastre ?" cria Sirius. "Nous avons un préfet en chef dans notre groupe et un des plu idiots aussi !" il fit semblant de sangloter sauvagement.

"Oh, Sirius ferme la," dit Arabella en oupirant. "Tu ne grandiras donc jamais ?"

"Non," dit-il tout de suite.

Jackson rit et entoura Violette de son bras. Comme par impulsion, James fit paril, à son grand plaisir et Lily au lieu de le repousser au plus loin se blottit contre lui. Tous leurs amis se sourirent joyeusement.

"C'est enfin arrivé," dit Arabella doucement. "tu te souviens de notre deuxième année, où nous esayions de les mettre en couple, Sirius ?"

"Comment pourrais-je l'oublier Bellsies ? Bien que nous n'avons jamais rêvé qu'ils prennent autant de tenmps pour se mettre ensemble. Mais ce qui arrive quand deux des personnes les plus têtus sont destinées à finir ensemble. Je suis content que Cornedrue et toi soyez enfin heureux." Voir son meilleur ami aussi joyeux apportait du bonheur à Sirius qui n'en avait jamais eut auparavant sauf quand il était avec Arabella.

"Je suis content que tu approuves," répondit-elle en souriant comme elle embrassait Sirius.

James jeta un coup d'oeuil à son meilleur ami. "Tu penses qu'il parlent de nous, Lily flower ?"

"Oh James," dit Lily en riant. "A quoi penses-tu ? ien sûr qu'ils le font ! Quand n'ont-ils pas parler de nous dans leurs conversations ? Je suis quand même contente que nous soyons ensemble."

"Je pensais que nous commencerions à sortir ensemble que vers novembre," dit James avec surprise.

"C'est vrai que je veux du temps d'abord, mais je me considère déjà comme la copine de James Potter." Lily sourit en regardant le visage de James.

"Lily ?"

"Oui ?"

"Tu ne peux pas savoir le bonheur que tu me fais."

Elle le dévisagea d'un air interrogateur. "Quoi ?"

"Je veux dire, j'ai rêvé de ce jour depuis notre 5° année. Je me voyais en te tenant les mains... et maintenant c'est devenu une réalité."

Lily soupira heureusement. "Tu sais vraiment parlre à une fille, James Potter."

"Oui et bien je pense que j'ai attendu assez longtemps pour toi, Lily Evans. Je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ce jour-là au lac."

Elle hésita. "Tu veux vraiment parler de ça ?"

James tourna sa tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. "Oui. Oublions tous nos malentendus et nos disputes passées sut nos vies."

"Laisse moi tranquille !"

"Et bien Evans ?" dit James, sa voix changeant de ton.

"Laise moi tranquille," répéta Lily, en regardant James avec de haine. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?"

"Et bien," dit james, "c'est plus le fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..."

"Tu te crois drôle," dit -elle froidement. "mais tu es seulement un sal crétin arrogant et intimidant, Potter. Laisse moi tranquille."

"Je le ferais si tu sors avec moi Evans," dit James rapidemtn. "Continue... Sors avec moi et je jetterais plus jamais de sort à ce vuieux Servillus."

"Je ne sortirais pas avec toi, su j'avais le choix entre toi et le calmar géant."

James rugit de rire avec Sirius, Peter alros que Rogue était pendu à l'envers dans les airs.

Laisse le descendre !"

"Certainement," dit James en agitant sa baguette. "Locomotor mortis !" cria-t-il alors que Rogue se remettait sur pieds.

"LAISSE LE TRANQUILLE !" cria Lily. Elle sortit sa propre baguette t James et Sirius l'examinèrent prudemment.

"A, Evnas ne m'oblige pas à te lancer un sort," dit James sérieusement.

"Enlève le sortilège de sur lui alros !"

"Bon si tu insistes," dit-il alors que Rogue était remis sur pieds une fois de plus. "Tu as eut de la chance qu'Evans soit là Servillus..."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une dégoutante sang de bourbe comme elle !"

Lily cligna des yeux. "D'accord, dit-elle froidement. "je ne m'embêtrais plus à l'avenir. Et je laverais mes sous vêtements si j'étais toi Servillus."

"Excuse toi auprès de Evans," rugit James.

"Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses s'excuser," cria Lily à James. "Tu es aussi mauvais que lui..."

"Quoi ?" s'insurgea James. "Je ne t'appellerais jamais une tu sais quoi."

"Ebourrifez tes cheveux parce que tu penes que c'est cool d'avoir l'air de descendre d'un balai, parader avec un vif d'or stupide, marcher dans les couloirs et ensorcelez tous ceux qui t'ennuie juste parce que tu le peux... je suis étonnée que ton balai puisse te porteravec ta grosse tête. Tu me rends malade."

Elle le regarda furieuement, et s'éloigne de lui rapidement.

"Evans !" cria James après elle, "Hé EVANS !"

Mais Lily ne se retourna pas.

""Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec elle ?"

"En lisant entre les lignes, je dirais qu'elle te trouve un tout petit peu suffisant, camarade," dit Sirius.

"Vrai," dit James en paraissant furieux, "vrai..."

C'était horrible," dit Lily en détournant le regard des yeux de Jame tristement.

"Je me sens si mal," dit James coupablement. "Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi mauvais jusqu'alors. je veux dire, je n'avais pas de raison valable d'ensorceler Servillus, bien que je le déteste toujours auant. Mai j'ai ensorcelé tant d'innocents... J'ai même ensorcelé Franc car il a enlevé 5 points à Gryffondor car j'avais ensorcelé Ulysse Boot."

"Je me souviens de ça," dit Lily en riant. "Tu as eut une semaine de retenue, et l'expression sur ton visage était inestimable."

"Ouais..." James se secoua de sa rêverie."Ca importe peu. Nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre maintenant."

Lily se pencha vers James et l'embrassa encore. Et cette fois le baiser fut sans relâche, doux et innocent, et ne se termina pas avant un très, très long moment.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs de lire mes histoires qu'ils soient revieweurs ou pas.

Je suis très heureuse qu'il y en ait qui prenne le temps de me laisser un petit message. Merci.

La suite bientôt.

Jennifer Evans.


	26. Septième année : Partie I

La septième année : Partie I

James regardait fixement l'insigne de préfet en chef, et soupira en dévisageant tous les nouveaux et anciens préfets dans le compartiment. Il n'avait jamais voulu de ce travail, mais Dumbledore l'avait nommé et il serait avec Lily plus souvent. A cette dernière pensée il sourit en dévisageant avec adoration la préfète en chef.

"Et bien être préfet est un très grand honneur," commença Lily en jetant un coup d'oeuil à James. "Le professeur Dumbledore s'est assuré de choisir la meilleure fille et le meilleur garçon de chaque maison en cinquième année et il les a nommé pour ce devoir. Vous devez montrer l'exmple aux plus jeunes élèves, surtout le prmières années. Celui qui abusera de sa position sera dépouillé de son insigne, et sera donné à quelqu'un de plus méritant. Vous ne pouvez pas enlever de points, mais vous pouvez donner des retenues quand c'est nécessaire. Quelqu'un a des questions ?"

"Ouais,é ricana un garçon de Serpentard. "Pourquoi Dumbledore a nommé une sang de bourbe comme toi préfète en chef ?"

"Pardon," dit James nettement, "mais il n'y aura pas de mauvaises langues au poste de préet ! J'informerais le directeur de ceci immédiatement après le banquet."

"Et tu es un Potter," continua le garçon sans gêne. "Au moins tu es un pur sang. J'ai entendu dire que tu sors avec la sang de bourbe de préfète en chef. Traire de sang tu es."

"Oh ferme la Okay ?" rugit James, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter le Serpentard de surprise. "Tu es une pathétique excuse d'être humain."

"James, laisse tomber," dit Lily en soupirant. "Ca n'importe pas."

"Mais Lily, il t'a insulté."

"James Potter !"

"Oh d'accord." Il bouda ce qui eut pour effet de faire soupirer distinctement les fille.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle était vraiment une personne possessive et était très attachée à James bien qu'lis soit pa officiellement un couple.

"Vou patrouillerez dans les couloirs toutes le 45 minutes," informa James en se tournant vers le groupe de préfets.

Tout comme deux ans auparavant, il y eut des cris de protestations après cela

"Oh, hein, vous ne pensiez pas qu'être préfet serait un jeux amusant quand même ?" James roula les yeux.

"Tu es toujour célibataire ?" demanda une Serdaigle en souriant.

"Non, je ne le suis plus." Il examina Lily qui rougit immédiatement et le regarda dans les yeux.

"C'est vrai alors ?" persista la fille. "Tu sors avec elle ?"

"Oui je le fais. As-tu un problème avec ça, Miss-j'ignore-ton-nom ?"

"Emmeline Vance," dit-elle tout de suite.

"Bon. Et bien qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Aux couloirs vous tous ! Oui même toi Vance."

"Tu es dans la bonne direction," dit Lily en souriant, alors qu'elle suivait le groupe de Préfets.

"Merci." Il haussa les épaules nonchalamment. "Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude, mais j'essaie. Je devine que ça vient naturellement."

"Quand je pense que Vance flirtait ouvertement avec toi," dit Lily avec colère. "Tu peux croire le toupet qu'elle a ?"

"Et bien nous ne sortons pas officiellement ensemble, donc j'ai le droit de lui demander de sortir avec moi," la taquina James. En voyant la tête de Lily, il ajouta hâtivement, "bien sûr je ne le ferais pas. Tu es trop bonne pour que je te perde. J'ai attendu deux ans pour toi, Lily Evans."

Lily sourit et embrassa James sur la joue. "Je sais que tu ne le feras pas, James."

James sentait un grand désir de la protéger, et il glissa son bras vers ses épaules en soupirant de contentement. Emmeline qui avait été envoyé par le autres préfets pour chercher le préfet et le préfète en chef, les interrompis cependant avant qu'ils ne pussent faire quoi que ce soit.

"Euh, bonjour," dit Lily amicalement en glissant son bras vers James.

"Nous avons beosin de vous dans les couloirs," dit Emmeline stoïquement. Ca ne lui plaisait évidemment pas qua James n'ai d'yeux que pour Lily au lieu d'elle.

"Oh bien sûr. Tu vien James ?"

Lily et James quivirent Emmeline dans les couloirs où les autres préfets les attendaient. Une partie d'eux leurs souriaient sciemment pendant que les autres affichaient de la totale incompréhension. 

"Désolé pour l'attente," s'excusa James en s'éclaircissant la gorge. "Nous étions un peu égaré."

"Quel préfet en chef tu fais alors," dit le même Serpentard qui avait appelé Lily sang de bourbe.

Il la regarda furieusement. "Qui t'a donné la permission de parler, gamin ? Qui es-tu de toute façon ?"

Le Serpentard ricana. "Je suis étonné que tu ne me reconnaisse pas, Potter." Il tendit la main. "Regulus Black."

James se sentit alarmé. "Toi !" siffla-t-il venimeusement. "Je connaissait le mot 'traître de sang' qui me semblait familier ! Tu es le frère de Sirius, gamin !"

"Qui est Sirius ?" demanda Emmeline.

"Mon meilleur ami, Sirius Black, tu le connais. Nous sommes les Maraudeurs."

"Oh, lui." Elle soupira rêveusement. "Il est si beau, il est pris ?"

"Tu penses qu'à ça ?" dit lily paraissant amusée.

"Quand même." James se retourna vers Regulus de nouveau. "Toi et ta stupide famille avait fait de la vie de Siriu un enfer vivant. Tu n'es jamais qu'un..."

"Allons, allons, Potter, tu es le préfet en chef," dit Regulus doucement. "Aucune mauvaise langue."

James ouvrit la bouche mais la ferma solidement. "Va bosser, Blacken."

Regulus haussa un sourcil et ricana. "Tu aimes insulter ma famille, Potter. Et tu seras déolé à jamais de sortir avec une stupide sang de bourbe."

Laisse tomber James," dit Lily en mettant doucement sa main sur son épaule. "Il ne vaut pas la peine d'avoir des ennuis."

"C'ezst le petit frère de SIrius," dit James en regardant froidement Regulus. "Je l'aurais un jour. Sirius a dit que c'était un Mangemort."

"Oh James." Lily retira sa main. "Tu ne penses pas cela."

"Bien sûr que je le fais. Sirius m'a dit que Regulus avait du xubir un lavage de cerveau de la part de ses parents, et qu'ils soutiennent tous Voldemort."

"Mais Sirius est si différent d'eux..."

"Ouais c'est le mouton noir de la famille Black. C'est une bonne chose aussi, autrement lui et moi serions des ennemis." James rit tout bas légèrement.

Elle lui sourit. "Et bien je suis contente qu'il ne croit pas en l'idée des purs sangs devant gouverner le monde."

"Sirius ? il ne croirait jamais cette merde."

"James !"

"Désolé." Il sourit penaudement.

"Hé, Cornedrue !"

Les têtes se tournèrent pour voir les Maraudeurs et les filles qui s'approchaient d'eux joyeusement.

"Comment c'est le devoir de préfet en chef, Cornedrue ?" demanda Remus en souriant.

"Terrible. Patmol, tu ne croiras pas qui est le préfet de Serpentard !"

"Qui ?"

"Regulus."

"Mon frère est préfet ? Oh mère a du sauter de joie quand elle a eut cette nouvelle." Siriu grogna en roulant le yeux.

"Ah, Mère a été contente, frère, contrairement à ce que tu lui as fait," dit Regulus en ricanant. Tous les préfets oublièrent leurs devoirs et regardèrent l'échange avec intérêt.

"Oh, merveilleux," dit Sirius sarcastiquement. "Je suis en train de me faire insulter par un Mangemort. Comment on se sent à être le serviteur de Voldemort, Reg ?"

"Ferme la Siriu," dit Regulus distinctement. "Tu es un traître de ang ! Tu as brisé le coeur de Mère en partant de la maison sans un regard derrière toi. Toi, te mêler aux traîtres de sang, aux sang de bourbes et descendants de Cracmols !"

"N'ose pas appeler Lily une sang de bourbe, toi, élève de magie noire ! Toi et le reste de la famille êtes destinés à suivre les traces de Voldemort ! Et bien je ne le ferais pas ! Je suis mon propre chemin maintenant Reg, donc aucun de vous ne pourra m'arrêter. J'ai presque 18 ans qui est l'âge adulte légal."

"Ha, tu habites par la charité chez des traîtres de sang, Sirius."

"Pour ton information, Regulus, c'est mon meilleur ami, James est bien mieux que toi sa famille est meilleure et ce ne sont pas des traîtres de sang."

"Sirius,é dit Arabella en souriant. "S'il te plaît arrêtes."

"Oh donc ceci est une demi Cracmol, et c'est ta copine, Sirius." Regulus le regarda de haut en bas. "Et bien, elle est belle, pour dire la véritée. Mais elle a une mère qui est une Cracmol ! Si tu avais besoin de t'accoupler avec quelqu'un, cher frère, alors mets toi avec Dean." Il pointa son doigt sur Violette. "Elle a une mère Serpentarde, au moins."

"Pardon ?" dit Violette incrédulement. "J'ai déjà un copain merci bien."

"C'est vrai, Bradley, de Serdaigle. Et bien ce n'est pas un Gryffondor au moins, c'est tout ce que je peux dire."

"Ignorons les, Sirius," marmonna Jennifer en roulant les yeux.

Sirius s'éloigna avec regrets de son petit frère, et alla parler avec ses amis, en lançant des regards furtifs au plus jeune des Black de temps en temps qui avait une expression odieuse plaquée sur le visage.

"Condamner ce frère," marmonna-t-il sauvagement.

"Alors Cornedrue, les petit préfets t'acoutent ?" lui demanda Remus en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

"La plupart d'entre eux," répondit James, bien décider à ne pas mentionner les interruptions de Regulus.

"Il y a cette fille de Serdaigle, Vance, qui fait les yeux doux à James," siffla Lily.

Arabella, Jennifer et Violette rirent, pendant que les garçons (sauf James) avaient des expressions amusées ur le visage.

"Lily, Cornedrue et toi ne sortez même pas ensemble," dit Sirius en souriant.

"Mais nous avons l'intention de sortir ensemble," argumenta-t-elle.

"Oui, mais Cornedrue peut avoir un rendez-vous avec n'importe qu'elle fille qui veut sortir avec lui, et ce ne serait pas une grande affaire."

"Oui, mais..."

"Oh." James fit un geste de la main impatiemment. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lily, je ne sortirais pas avec Vance, ou une autre fille, aussi tentant que ça soit."

Un regard de soulagement apparut sur le visage de Lily. "Merci James."

"Ceci est trop doux pour moi," marmonna Sirius.

Arabella prit un air maussade. "FERME LA Sirius ! Merlin des fois je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai commencer à sortir avec toi."

"Oui, mais tu sais que tu m'aimes, Bellsies."

"Si tu dois me donner un surnom, appel moi Bella, ou Bell ! Pas Bellsies."

"Ok. Vous pouvez arrêter de vous chamailler tous les deux pour une fois ?" dit Jennifer d'un ton résigné. "Vous êtes tous les deux comme Lily et James."

"Où est Jackson ?" dit Lily, en regardant Violette, et en essayant de commencer une conversation décente.

"Il et encore avec ses amis Serdaigles. Il était encore avec nous il y a peu, mais ses amis l'ont entraîné et j'ai le sentiment qu'ils ont une conférence qur l'importance d'étudier cette année, puisque que nous avons nos ASPIC."

"Oh, Merlin !" cria Lily. "J'ai oublié."

James ne pouvait pas l'aider mais il pouvait sourire. "Toi le rat de bibliothèque de Gryffondor, tu as oublié que nous passons nos examens les plus importants cette année ? Que va devenir le monde ?"

Tout le monde rit et Lily rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

"Alors James," dit Emmeline avec réserve, "tu voudrais aller avec moi à Pré au Lard durant la première sortie ?"

Il soupira intérieurement. Cette fille ne comprenait pas l'allusion même en ayant faillit les surprendre à s'embrasser Lily et lui. "Non, je suis désolé, Emmeline, mais j'y vais aec Lily."

Emmeline le regarda étonnée. "Oh vous sortez ensemble."

"Tu me prends," marmonna Sirius à Arabella. Elle grogna en guise de réponse.

"Euh, si on veut," dit James nerveusment. "Nous allons bientôt sortir enemble, dès que Lily se sentira sereine en public."

"Mais alors tu me prendre le temps que Evans consente."

Sirius roula les yeux. "Oh, s'il te plaît fille ! Tu ne comprends pas les allusions ? James ne demandera pa de sortir avec une fille autre que Lily, donc tu peux laisser tomber."

"Bien, et toi ?" Elle battit des cils.

"Moi, laisse tomber aussi, je suis attaché à elle depuis ma première année à Poudlard." Sirius sourit à Arabella, qui lui sourit en retour.

"Et toi ?" Emmeline se tourna ver Remus en souriant.

"Je suis pris aussi. Désolé de te décevoir." il mit son bras autour des épaules de Jennifer possessivement.

Elle parut déconfite et ne jeta même pas un regard à Peter qui la regardait avec espoir.

"Hé, les gars," dit Jackson, en entrant dans le compartiment où ils se tenaient tous. "Désolé, j'ai disparu, car mes amis m'ont trainé dans leur compartiment pour me faire une conférence sur l'importance de nos ASPIC et de nos devoirs."

Les yeux d'Emmeline sortirent presuqe de sa tête. "Oh, sors avec moi !" lui dit-elle en s'accrochant à son bras sauvagement, ce qui eut pour effet de recevoir un regard glacial.

"Euh..." Jackson regarda ses amis et sa copine à la recherche d'une explication, mai ils rugirent de rire. "Désolé, j'ai une copine."

"Quoi ? pourquoi êtes-vous tous prit ? Que vais-je devenir sans copain ?"

"Pas de chance," dit Lily vivement. "Maintenant tu ne devrais pas inspecter mes couloirs ?"

"Oui," répondit-elle boudeusement, et elle se dirigea vers les autres préfets.

Lily eut soudain pitié d'Emmeline. Bien qu'elle était coquette et un peu superficielle, c'était toujours une préfète et qui par conséquent devait avoir eut de bonnes notes durant ses année à Poudlard. Et Lily savait exactement quoi faire puique ses amis étaient déjà tous assemblés pas couples.

"Attend Emmeline," appela-t-elle. D'une voix plus basse elle dit, "tu peux aller dans les autres compartiments et chercher un copain si tu veux. Mais seulement 15 minutes, tu as des obligations ensuite."

Emmeline rayonna. "Oh, merci Lily !" Elle se dépêcha rapidement en direction du compartiment dont sortait Jackson.

"Elle revient," informa-t-elle les autres préfets étonnés.

"Que lui as-tu dit ?" demanda Arabella, perplexe.

"Que je lui laisser 15 minutes pour trouver un copain," dit Lily.

"Tu ne pas trouver un copain en 15 minutes !" s'écria sa meileur ami.

"Et bien la pauvre fille veut être en couple pour une fois. Seulement laisse lui un coup j'en suis sûr."

James sourit et mis son bras autour de ses hanche. "Tu es la meilleure sûr un million, Lily."

Emmeline revint exactement 15 minutes plu tard au bras d'un beau garçon qu'ils reconnurent comme étant Kenneth Hughes, un Gryffondor de sixième année, le préfet de l'année précédente.

"Bonjour Emeline," salua Lily, déconcertée à la vue de Kenneth.

"Je suis enfin prise, merci LOily," chuchota Emeline, les yeux brillants, alors que Kenneth la suivait comme un chiot alors qu'elle faisait ses devoirs de préfet.

Violet cligne des yeux. "Ca l'intéressait."

"Comment a-t-elle attrappé Hughes i jeune ?" dit Sirius avec crainte. "J'ai entendu dire qu'il était l'un des gars les plus dur à atteindre !"

"Comme toi ?" demanda Lily d'un air tordu.

"Bien sûr ! je suis très dur à obtenir car j'ai une copine depuis 7 ans maintenant. Et je suis toujours avec la même aussi !"

"Ah ouais ?" dit Arabella en fronçant les sourcils. "Et Alanna MacMillan ? Ou Lori Paterson ? Ou encore..."

Le couple alla dans un autre compartiment pour se dispute, alors que tous les autres soupirèrent désespérément.

Lily sourit à James. "Nous avons beaucoup à faire cette année, monsieur le Préfet en Chef."

Il lui sourit en retour. "Tu es prête pour cela Madame Préfète en Chef ?"

"Sans aucun doute."

"Je ne suis pas prête pour tout ça," grogna Lily, en regardant la liste de ses obligations de préfète en chef avec celle de ses devoirs.

James rit sous cape. "Tu as dit que tu étais sans aucun doute prête pour cette année, Lily."

"La ferme Potter !"

"ne dis pas la ferme à ton copain, maintenant. Tu te souviens on sort ensemble maintenant, et l'école entière a été choquée."

Lily ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire. "Et bien nous nous sommes détesté pendant environ... 5 ans ?"

"A peu près. j'ai arrêté de te détester vers le milieu de notre cinquième année."

"Oh, c'est vrai." Elle roula les yeux. "Tu as passé le reste de l'année à me demander de sortir avec toi, te à me regarder comme un chasseur."

"Je ne te regardait pas comme un chasseur !" dit James en boudant.

"Tu le faisais !" Elle rit joyeusement et tomba de sa chaise dans la salle commune alors que James commençait à la chatouiller.

Les plus jeunes dévisagèrent avec crainte leurs préfet et préfète en chef qui se taquinaient et flirtait de la façon la plus immature possible.

Oh." Sirius agita son bras dans leur direction. "Arrêtez Cornedrue et Lily, avant que vous ne corrompiez toute la salle !"

"Oh... James !" cria Lily désespérément, alors que James avait commencé à l'empoigner d'une manière impitoyable.

"Oups..." Il sourit et fit un signe aux petits enfants qui détournèrent le regard immédiatement et se remirent à leurs devoirs.

Arabella entra dans une crise de rires nerveux, alors que Jennifer et Violette souriaient de la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Le reste des Maraudeurs se souriaient. ils ne s'inqiuétaient pas de paraître spongieux, ils étaient heureux que Lily et James soient enfin ensemble.

"Ah, ouais," dit Lily en semblant se souvenir de quelque chose. "J'ai eut une lettre de Alice hier. Elle et Franc vont se marirer en juin, et il veulent que nous y assiston tous."

"Ils vont s'apouser aussi tôt ?" dit James sidéré. "Mais ils ont à peine 19 ans."

"Voldemort devient plus fort, James, et Franc ne voulait pas perdre ses chances. Il lui a demandé de l'épouser après avoir eut leurs diplômes de fin d'année."

"Franc ne m'a jamais dit ça !"

Lily mit ses poings sur ses hanches et haussa le sourcils. "Et bien tu n'avais pas prévu qu'il te le dise, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'aurais dit à tout le monde et tu aurais gâché toute la surprise !"

"Mais il ne semblait pas excité quand je suis allé chez lui au début de l'été."

"Et bien, il sait bien cacher ses émotions, alors. Ce qui, je dois dire, n'est pas du tout ton cas."

La salle commune entière des Gryffondorsregardait la petite bataille entre Lily et James. Ils continuaient toujours à faire cela, même en sortant ensemble et personne n'était affecté par cela, même les premières années étaient habitués à leur petites chamailleries.

"ils font toujours ça ?" demanda une première année à Sirius.

"Toujours," confirma-t-il en souriant à ses meilleurs amis.

"Hé le Préfet et la Préfète en chef !" cria Kenneth en agitant sa main. "Vous avez une rencontre de préfets maintenant. Vou avez oulié ? Vous deviez choisir le jour de la prochaine sortie."

"James bouge toi !" cria Lily avec impatience.

Elle le traînan presque durant tout le chemin jusqu'à la Salle des Préfets, où presque tous les préfets parlait en attendant le Préfet et la Préfète en Chef. La plupart ricanèrent en les voyant arrivés complètement décoiffés.

"Désolé nous sommes en retard," dit James en faisant un sourire qui fit fondre les coeurs de toutes les jeunes filles présentes. "Un peu préoccupé."

Regulus grogna dans l'incrédulité. Kenneth déboula dans la salle, haletant.

"Ouf, vous auriez pu ralentir," dit-il et il alla immédiatement s'asseoir à côté de Emmeline qui rit nerveusement.

"Nous devons choisir un week-end pour aller à Pré au Lard," commença Lily, "quelqu'un a une suggestion à faire ?"

La main de Laura Smith se leva immédiatement. "Je pense que ça devrait être à Halloween."

"Quelqu'un a une autre suggestions ?"

Personne ne leva la main.

"C'est unanime alors ?" questionna James.

Tout le monde hocha la tête muettement, en levant la main ternement.

"Pourquoi faites-vous ces têtes ?" demanda Lily curieusement. "Vous ne paraissez pas très enthousiasme."

Tous les préfets y compris Regulus déversèrent leurs problèmes avec les BUSE, leurs devoirs, et pour les préfets de 6° année juste les devoirs en général.

"Ah oui," dit James d'un ton compatissant. "Nous savons ce que vous ressentez. Nous passons nos ASPIC cette année. Je me souviens très bien de quand on a passé nos BUSE."

"Ils étaient durs ?" demanda tout de suite Laura. "Et tu as eut combien ?""Non, ils n'étaient pas trop durs, du moins pas pour moi. Et j'ai eut 15 BUSE."

Elle suffoqua de surprie. "C'est à peine possible."

"Et bien je ne plaisante pas. Et Lily en a eut 15 aussi."

"Tu n'étais pas préfet," pointa Regulus en roulant les yeux. "Comment peux-tu être le préfet en Chef ?"

Un murmure insignifiant de surprise parcouru les préfets en observant leur Préfet en Chef avec étonnement.

"C'est vrai, je n'avais pas l'insigne de préfet, c'est mon ami, Remus Lupin qui l'avait. Cependant Dumbledore a du me trouver assez compétent et a ignorer le fait que normalement pour être préfet en chef il faut avoir été préfet."

"J'ai entendu dire que Daniel Potter était ton PERE," dit une Poufsouffle, Naomi Jones, d'une voix saccadée. "C'et vrai ? Le cél!bre Auror ?"

"Euh ouais, c'est vrai." James rit nerveusement.

"Et je suppose que tu comptes suivre ses traces," dit Regulus dédaigneusement.

"Quoi d'autre, Monsieur Black ?" Ca lui semblait bizarre de réprimander comme MacGonagall le faisait sur Sirius.

Regulus sourit. "Tu sais Potter, tu seras très utile au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu peux toujours suivre ses traces au lieu de celle de ton père."

James haussa un sourcil regarda Lily. De quoi parlait le frère de Sirius ? Il savait sûrement que tous les Potter étaient contre la Magie Noire.

Lily fut gelée en entendant les mots de Regulus. Il savait maintenant comme les filles et ls Maraudeurs que Voldemort était après James, car il avait le potentiel pour être un sorcier puissant comme lui peut-être plus. Mais LIly savait aussi que James ne changerait jamais de camp pour des choses comme le pouvoir et la gloire. Cependant la pensée de James allant vers les forces du mal la décontenançait de temps en temps.

Elle secoua sa tête pour éclaircir ses pensées. "Je pensais," prononça-t-elle lentement, "peut-être que nous devrions faire un bal à Halloween cette année. Si vous le voulez tous, bien sûr."

Il y eut des murmures d'agitation à cette annonce, surtout de la part des filles. Les garçons dévisagèrent le Préfet et la Préfète en chef comme si ils avaient perdus l'esprit.

"Je pense que c'est une idée grandiose," dit Emeline, les jous rouges. "Je vote pour un bal !"

"Attends, écoute," gémit Laura.

"Nous devron mettres des robes de soirées ?" demanda Irwin MacMillan, que Jame reconnu comme étant le jeune frère de Alana MacMillan.

"C'est un choix mais je suppose que ça ne doit pas être obligatoire," dit LIly.

"Maintenant pour Noël je pensais..." commença James.

"Attends !" s'écria Kenneth en faisant un signe de la main dans l'air.

"Oui, Monsieur Hughes ?"

"Je pensais qu'il y aurait pu avoir d'autres activités en plus du bal," dit-il plutôt timidement, car tous les regars étaient fixés sur lui. "Vous savez, il y en a qui ne savent pas danser."

Lily hocha la tête énergiquement. "Oui, bien, Kenneth."

"Tu ne sais pas danser ?" dit Regulu grossièrement.

"N-non," répondit Kenneth d'une plus petite voix.

"Monsieur Black, ce sera tout," interrompit nettement James. Il était compatissant à Kenneth, puisqu'il ne dansait pas très bien. Regulus le regarda furieusement, mais il ne répondit pas. Après tout, il ne voulait pas perdre son insigne de préfet, ou sa mère serait douloureusement déçue.

Pendant le reste de la planification, les préfets, Lily et James planifièrent toutes les autres activitées d'Halloween. . Ils regardaient tous leurs préfet et préfète en chef, la plupart sachant que Lily et James se détestaient mutuellement depuis leur première année à Poudlard, donc ça frappait les plus jeunes préfets de les ovoir sortir ensemble et amoureux l'un de l'autre.

"C'ezst tout pour ce soir," conclu Lily en hochant la tête à tous les préfets. "Vous pouvez y aller."

Lily et James marchèrent main dans la main en sortant de la salle de préfets. James respirait l'odeur de lilas de Lily, et soupira heureusement. Il avait enfin sa copine et tout allait bien pour tout le monde... sauf Voldemort. Mais il pourrait attendre.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune ils retrouvèrent tout le monde collés à leurs sièges à gribouiller sur leurs parchemins ou à lire leurs manuels. Les Gryffondors observèrent brièvement le Préfet et la Préfète en Chef mais ils retournèrent rapidement à leurs devoirs. Lily et James trouvèrent leurs amis ensemble dans un coin, avec les garçons qui marmonnaient des sorts et récitaient les mouvements des baguettes.

"Salut les gars," dit James avec un bâillement. "Que faîtes-vous ?"

"Le sortilège de lévitation," marmonna Sirius en regardant furieusement sa pelote d'épingle bleu foncé. "Bon sang ! Ca ne se mettra donc jamais à bouger."

"Tu as fait le bon geste avece ta baguette ?" demanda Lily avec habitude.

"Euh, je ne suis pas sûr."

Lily lui expliqua alors tout ce qu'ilo devait savoir sur les sortilèges de Lévitation pendant que James la dévisageait avec une expression amoureuse sur le visage, que les Maraudeurs trouvaient très amusante.

"Et je pensais que tu connaissais tout," finit-elle en souriant à un Sirius embarrassé.

"J'ai besoin de me coucher," annonçant James, les yeux se fermant tous seuls.

"Et tes devoirs ?" dit Lily sévèrement.

"Fini," marmonna-t-il. "Arrête de me harceler Lily."

"Tu as fini ? Mais cet essai de Métamorphose est de deux rouleaux de parchemin !"

"Et bien tu sais c'est ma meilleure matière, avc ma baguette et tout." James sourit en dépit de la fatigue.

Remus sourit à son ami. "Va au lit maintenant Cornedrue. Nous te réveillerons demain matin si tu n'y arrives pas."

"Merci Lunard." il fit une tape dans le dos du loup garou, et e dirigea vers son dortoir.

"N'est-il pas merveilleux," soupira Lily en regardant son copain monté à son dortoir avec une expression rêveuse.

Arabella échangea un regard avec Jennifer et Violette.

"Si nous t'avions dit l'année dernière que tu sortirais avec James Potter plus tard, tu nous aurais dit qu'on avait trop bu ou quelque chose dans ce genre," dit Jennifer en secouant la tête.

"Et bien je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je sors avec James," dit Lily avec un sourire fou sur le visage. "Mais je suppose que c'était inévitable depuis le début ? Nou étion fait pour être ensemble comme vous aimez si bien le dire."

"Nous avons tous trouvé nos âmes soeurs, à mon avis," dit Arabella avec force. "Même Vi."

"Tu penses ?" demanda VIolette curieusement.

"Je ne pense pas Vi, je sais."

"Tu sais, ça semblait exactement au genre de chose que dirait Sirius," commenta Jennifer.

"Et bien c'est normal, nous sommes des âmes soeurs, pas vrai ?"

Les autres filles se contentèrent de se regarder et secouèrent la tête.

"Oh, Merlin," souffla Liloy en saisissant le bras de James. "James... le Ministère."

Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle ce jou-là qui était celui de la sortie de Pré au Lard pour Halloween, lisait La Gazette Du Sorcier. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ava it récemment attaqué le Ministère, et beaucoup des parent des étudiants, les voisins ou amis travaillait là-bas, y compris les parents de James.

"'Les Aurors Daniel et Sarah Potter font partis des nombreux Aurors qui sont arrivés peu après l'assaut. Personne n'a été tué, mais plusieurs employés du Ministère ont été légèrement blessés' Merlin, Voldemort veut vraiment faire peur. Je veux dire, attaquer le Ministère ?" James parassait très effrayé après avoir lu la phrase du journal.

"Il ne prendra pas le dessus de notre monde," dit LIly fermement. "Après tout, Dumbledore est le seul qu'il craint, donc nous sommes en sécurité à Poudlard. Mais ma mère et mon père ? Voldemort sait qui je suis, et il tue les Moldus et les enfants de Moldus." Sa voix était secoué légèrement en disant cela.

"Je ne laisserais pas VOldemort t'avoir, Lily," dit James en mettant son bras autour de se épaules. "Ni toi, ni ta famille. Jamais."

Lily sourit faiblement en dépit de son doute. "Merci James," chuchota-t-elle.

"Alors, alors, si ce n'est pas Potter et sa sang de bourbe." Lucius Malefoy ricana à leur attention, en se promenant autour de la table de Gryffondor.

"Dégage Malefoy," claqua James. "Nous n'avons pas besoin de merde à notre table."

Tout le monde rit et Sirius leva son pousse en direction de James.

"Le eigneur des Ténèbres te veut, Potter," dit Malefoy à mi-voix. "Si tu es intelligent de fais pas de faux mouvements. Il n'aime pas les gens qui le défient."

"Comment le sais-tu ?" dit Sirius amèrement. "Tu bosses pour lui, pas vrai ?"

"Si je le faisais, devrais-je t ele dire, Black ? Aie pitié de redevenir comme le reste de ta famille... surtout ta cousine."

"Tu laisses Narcissa," menaça Sirius. "Elle est peut-être qu'un Black mais elle est toujours du même sang que moi."

"Oh mais ta chère tante nous a déjà approuvé, Black," chuchota Malefoy. "Comme elle l'a fait pour Rodolphus et Bellatrix. Tu aurais pu être comme nous, Black, si tu n'étais pas un amoureux des Moldus dans la maison des Gryffondors."

"Dégage Malefoy," dit Lily avec lassitude.

"Je t'ai rien demandé, Sang de bourbe."

"Tu ne le rediras pa deux fois !" rugit James en levant sa baguette et en la pointant sur la poitrine de Malefoy.

"James, non," siffla Lily. "Il n'en vaut pas la peine."

"Bien sûr que oui," marmonna-t-il.

"Messieurs Potter et malefoy, que faîtes-vous ?" dit macGonagall furieusement en marchant jusqu'au garçons. "Monsieur Potter, j'aurais prévu mieux de votre part, en tant que Préfet en Chef ! Vous devez montrer l'exemple au plus jeune."

"Professeur," dit malefoy de sa voix huileuse. "Professeur, ceci est entièrement la faute de Potter, et je n'ai rien fait."

"Tu as inulté Lily," grogna James. Tu l'as appelé une sang... une sag de... une tu sais-quoi."

"Monsieur Malefoy !" MacGonagall regarda le garçon avec fureur. "Trente points seront retirés à Serpentard pour de telles injures."

"Professeur macGonagall, vous ne pouvez pas," dit Profeseur Hurst rejoignant avec colère la sorcière. "C'est juste un mot Minerva, il n'y a rien..."

"Oh, juste un mot, pas vrai ?" hurla MacGonagall. "Et bien vous pensez cela Professeur hurst car vous utilisez vous-même ce mot, mais je vous assure je ne tolèrerais pas dans cette école et je suis encore directrice adjointe si je ne m'abuse !"

"Ma chère Minerva, calmez-vous," dit Dumbldore avec sérénité. "Moins 30 points à Serpentard, monsieur Malefoy, et moins 10 points à Gryffondor, Monsieur Potter. Ce sera tout." Aussi sérieuse que soit la situation les yeux bleux de Dumbledore scintillaient et il fit un clin d'oeuil que seul James vit.

La Grande Salle était silencieuse alords qu'ils observaient la scène avec intérêt ou colère. Le visage de James était toujours rouge de fureur, mais il était considérablement plus calme après avoir vu le clin d'oeuil de Dumbledore. Malefoy marcha dignement jusqu'à la table des Serpentard en fulminant.

"C'et tout toi, James, faire un baggare juste le jour de la sortie de Pré au Lard," dit Lily en soupirant.

"Oh, bien." Il haussa les épaules. "Tu iras avec moi de toute façon."

"Je viens?" Elle feignit la surprise avec moquerie. "je pensais que tu demandeerais à ta copine, James potter, pas moi."

James rit. "A qui d'autre demanderais-je ma chère copine Lily Evans ? Tu viendras avec moi à Pré au lard."

"Bien sûr, tu penses." Elle rit tout bas et continua son petit déjeuner. 

"Je ne peux pas croire que je vais être relié à Lestranges et Malefoy," grogna Sirius en fourrant sa tête dans son bras. "Pas que je n'y sois pas déjà relié mais je vais être ncore plus proches d'eux."

"Quoi ?" dit jennifer, étonnée.

"Toute les familles de pur sangs sont reliés," expliqua James. "Comme nous sommes relié aux Figg, aux Black, aux Dean, et pratiqueent à chaque famille pures. Il n'y en a plus beaucoup car nous épousons le Moldus pour ne pas disparaitre. Mais la famille de Sirius..."

"Bien, Cornedrue, je pense que c'est assez," grogna Sirius. "Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que les Black ont une lignée très longue et très pure, mais je ne m'en inquiète pas, contrairement à toute ma famille, sauf Andromède. J'aurais aimé voir la tête de ma tante lorsqu'elle a su que Medie avait épousé Ted et avait eut un enfant Métamorphmagus nommé Nymphodara."

Ils rirent tous par politesse, car ils n'étaient pas très portés sur les histoires de famille. Les Maraudeurs, et les filles savaient que Lily et Jennifer avaient du sang de moldu en elle, en dépit de leur pouvoirs magiques.

"Alors Cornedrue," dit Sirius. "Tu vas me dire dans quel magasin on devra aller ce soir ?"

James soupira. "Tu n'en a pas assez ? Non, je ne te le dirais pas Patmol."

Cependant james ne pouvaot pas être vraiment fâché contre son meilleur ami, car il était trop heureux. Lily étant sa vraie copine maintenant... qu'est-ce qui pourrait le fâché maintenant ? Il avait pensé dire à chaque personne qu'il rencontrait que lily était sa copine et qu'il en étiat heureux. Il sourit en pensant à la tête de ses parents queand il leur avait écrit que Lily et lui sortait officiellement enemble. Ils lui aviaent envoyé une réponse pleine de ravissements et de félicitations surtout d'extase de Madame Potter. La vie était parfaite pour le moment.

Bien que Voldemort gagnait du pouvoir te assassinait des Moldus, et des enfants de Moldus, et même quelques familles de purs sangs qui étaient un menace pour lui, mais James n'était pas vraiment inquiet de ce point. Il avait sa famille, ses amis, et surtout sa Lily. C'était parfait pour lui , et bien que le monde commençait à s'effondrer hors du château il le vivait calmement.

"James ?" Lily poussa son copain. "Où es-tu, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?"

"Hein ?" Il sortit de sa rêverie. "Oh rien... Lil. je réfléchissais juste, c'est tout."

"La pensée du tout puissant James Potter ? Que deviendrait le monde sans ça ?" Elle lui sourit espièglement.

"Ouais..."

"James, vraiment, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?"

Il respira à fond. "Je pensais juste comment tout était parfait en ce moment. J'ai ma famille, mes amis et toi. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable d'être hureux alors que Voldemort et ses disciples tuent des gens. Tu me trouves misérables ?"

"Oh, James, bien sûr que non !" s'écria Lily. "Il n'y a rien de mal à se sentir heureux. Se sentir heureux pendant le temps difficiles te rendra plus facile. Tu dois être optimistes pendant ces périodes, et je suis contente que tu le fasses."

"Vraiment ? Merci Lily, tu peux vraiment dérider les gars, tu sais."

Lily rit nerveusement. "Ouais, je parierais que tu es le seul qui pense ça. Je ne suis pas une file aussi populaire que Deanna. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as voulue moi."

"T'aimé toi," corrgiea-t-il. "Et je te l'ai déjà dit, pas vrai ? Tu veux que je te fasse un discours stupide encore ?"

Elle réfléchit un moment. "Non j epense que je laisserais passer l'offre."

"Amuser les gamins ?" dit Sirius. "Parce que le petit déjeuner et finit et que tout le monde part."

"QUOI ?" cria Lily et c'état vrai, il n'y avait presuqe plus personne sauf elle, James et Sirius.

"Nous allons être en retard à Pré au Lard, insista Siriu d'un regard impatient.

"Ce n'est pas comme si ça affecterait quelque chose Patmol," affirma James. "Nous pouvons toujours y aller à notre propre façon."

"Tu marques un point, Cornedrue." Les deux garçons se sourirent et marchèrent, laisant une Lily fâchée et étonnée derrière eux.

(Je n'arrive pas à bien traduire la chanson qui va suivre donc je la laisse en anglais. Si il y en a un qui arrive à bien la traduire et veut me l'envoyer ce sera avec plaisir.)

I wonder how I ever made it through the day

How did I settle for the world in shades of gray

When you go in circles on the sea it looks the same

And you don't know why and I looked into your eyes

And the world stretched out in front of me and I realized

Lily et James oscillaient lentement avec la musique comme de nombreux autres couples dans la Grande Salle qui avait été décorée de manière recherchée, grâce au Préfet et à la Préfète en Chef.

" J'aime ça, James, " chuchota Lily, " Juste être avec toi... "

" J'aime aussi, " chuchota-t-il en retour.

I never lived before your love

I never felt before your touch

I never needed anyone to make me feel alive

But then again I wasn't really living

I never lived before your love

Lily médita sur ses mots. Oui c'était vrai, elle n'avait jamais connue l'amour avant James. Son amour pour lui était spécial, comme elle était unique pour lui et qu'il serait mort pour elle.

I wanted more than just an ordinary life

All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky

I stand before you and my heart is in your hands

And I don't know how I survived without your kiss

Because you've given me a reason to exist

Tout était parfait pour elle. Juste être avec ses amis et James, et savoir que sa famille était vivante et en sécuritée. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin. Qui s'inquiétait qu'elle soit la préfète en chef ? Qui s'inquiétait qu'elle devait s'efforcer d'avoir les meilleurs notes et gagner le respect des autres ? C'était entièrement un rêve passé et toutes ses pensées étaient pour James.

I never lived before your love

I never felt before your touch

I never needed anyone to make me feel alive

But then again I wasn't really living

I never lived before your love

I never lived before your love 

James sourit et fit un signe à Arabella et Sirius, qui passaient à côté de lui, en dansant à une allure plutôt rapide. C'était typique de Sirius de se dépêcher de danser avec sa copine depuis 7 ans. Mais Arabella ne semblait ps avoir d'objections. Remus et Jennifer étaient assis à une table et buvait de petites gorgées, alors que Violette et Jackson qui n'était pas très bon en danse s'amusait à un jeu.

And I don't know why,

Why the sun decides to shine

But you breathed your love into me just in time

Il se pencha en avant et captura les lèvres de Lily avec les siennes. C'était un moment magique, alors que les étincelles volaient entre eux. Ils n'étaient pas conscients que les autres couples ne dansaient plus pour les regarder danser, les sourires sur les visages de tout le monde alors qu'ils approfondissaient leur baiser. Quand ils eurent fini tous les monde applaudit et fit des acclamations.

I never lived before your love

I never felt before your touch

I never needed anyone to make me feel alive

But then again I wasn't really living

I never lived, I never lived before your love

La chanson se termina et lily et James s'éloignèrent avec regrets l'un de l'autre. Ca avait été une nuit magique et il ne restait plus qu'une chanson avant que le bal d'Halloween ne se termine. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à côté de Remus et Jennifer qui riaient d'une blague de Sirius, alors que Arabella souriait juste en secouant la tête.

" Vous paraissiez vraiment émerveillés sur la piste de danse, " dit Sirius en voyant son meilleur ami.

" Mieux que la plupart des couples. Les plus jeunes en ont mouillés leurs pantalons en vous voyant danser. "

Remus grogna les yeux pendant que Jennifer et Arabella riaient nerveusement. James souriait aussi et Lily soupirait en signe de soumission.

" Lily ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? " demanda-t-il nerveusement.

" Rien. " Elle lui sourit chaudement. " C'est trop parfait pour être vrai. "

" Non. Tu es trop parfaite pour être vraie. " James la rapprocha de lui.

" Et vous osez dire que Arabella et moi sommes mauvais, " dit Sirius.

" Oh ferme la, Patmol ! Au moins on ne se pelote pas à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. "

" Peloter ? On ne se pelote pas, on exprime juste notre amour, Cornedrue. "

" Ouais, plus comme la convoitise et le désir. "

" Laisse tomber. "

" Non. "

Arabella rit. " Vous ne grandirez donc jamais tous les deux ? "

" Pas avant un million d'année, Arabella, " répondit Remus en examinant ses amis.

" James assez grandit pour moi, " interrompit Lily. " IL est parfait comme ça. "

" Tu aimerais, " railla Jennifer. " C'est ton copain après tout. "

" Hé les gars, " salua Violette cordialement en arrivant avec Jackson.

" Hé Vi, " dit Lily avec amusement. " Tu t'amuses ? "

" Oh ouais grand amusement, mais je crois que tu apprécies encore plus d'être avec James. Et n'essaies pas de le nier Lily ! Tu sors avec lui maintenant donc tu ne peux aps dire que tu ne l'aimes pas. "

Jackson la regarda avec étonnement. " Depuis quand tu as ce côté social ? "

Violette sourit secrètement. " C'est leur faute. " Elle fit un signe en direction des filles et des maraudeurs. " Ils m'ont fait sortir de ma coquille. " Elle embrassa son copain sur la bouche et sourit de son étourdisement. " Viens allons danser, Jack. "

" Whoa, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " demanda Sirius, choqué.

Arabella regarda ses amis. " Il semble que Vi est enfin sortie de sa coquille. "

" Ouais ! " dit Jennifer triomphalement. " Je savais que ça arriverait un jour. C'est grâce à moi. "

Ils rirent tous à ses mimiques ridicules.

" James ? " chuchota Lily en se penchant vers lui.

" Oui Lily ? "

" C'était un moment parfait et une nuit parfaite. " Elle soupira de contentement. " Je suis contente d'avoir enfin admis que je t'aimais et que rien ne pourrait nous séparer. "

Le bonheur parcouru le corps entier de James et il lui fit un sourire timide qui plaisait beaucoup à Lily. " Je suis contente aussi, Lily, " chuchota-t-il.

Réponses aux reviews :

Léna : Enfin ensemble.

Harry Gryffondor : Merci et voilà la suite.

Bellatrix : Le titre original est Lily and James : their story de Little House Girl/

Amy Evans : ils sont enfin ensemble, il était temps. Ja continue et merci pour tes compliments.

AnoDevils : Je continue et j'irais bientôt lire tes fics.

Bientôt la suite.

Bonne et heureuse année.

Jennifer Evans.


	27. Septième année : Partie II

Septième année : Partie II

Lily regarda son essai de Métamorphose sans aucune idée. Le fait d'être aussi mauvaise dans cette matière était au dessus de sa compréhension. Sirius avait raison : elle était encore plus mauvaise que Violette qui étais sans contestation la plus mauvaise de toute leur classe. Miraculeusement elle avait eut un remarquable à son BUSE de Métamorphose, mais elle était sûre que c'était dû a de la pure chance.

D'autre part, James se reposait avec Sirius près du feu. Il était très content. Les Gryffondors avaient de l'avance en Quidditch et avaient le plus de points des 4 maisons, et ils obtenaient des notes élevés dans toutes les matières y compris les redoutables potions. Alors il jeta un coup d'oeuil à s petite amie, qui, à sa surprise, paraissait très énervé et agité.

Il la rejoignit par dessus son tas de devoirs et de livres. " Qu'estce qui ne va pas Lily ? "

Lily regarda son copain avec désespoir. " Oh, James, " gémit-elle, " je n'arrive pas à comprendre cette partie de métamorphose animal-humain, c'est trop difficile. "

" Je t'aiderais, " offrit-il généreusement.

" Tu le ferais ? Oh merci James ! " Elle le récompensa avec ujn baiser sur la joue, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire exploser de rire Sirius.

" Allons, allons, aucune marque d'affection en publique, " gronda ce dernier.

James roula les yeux. " Ferme la Patmol. Maintenant Lily, c'est vraiment tout à fait simple. Premièrement, tu... " Et il lui expliqua tout sur la maitrîse de cette métamorphose.

" Merci, James, j'apprécie, " dit Lily.

" Je te ferai ton essai aussi si tu veux. "

" Non, ça ira très bien, " elle paraissait gênée, " ce serait triché, pas vrai ? "

Il haussa les épaules. " N'importe quoi pour ma copine. "

Lily sourit et l'embrassa doucement. " Je t'aime James. "

Bien qu'il était très conscient du fait que Lily l'aimait, entendre ces trois mots fit planer le coeur de James. Il avait soudainement envie de la peloter sur le champ, ce qui aurait probablement eût pour effet de leur retirer leurs insignes de préfets en chef à tous les deux et de corrompre des étudiants trop jeune pour voir un amour aussi passionné.

" Hé, Cornedrue, aucun écart, " s'écria Sirius en brisant ce momejnt. Et bien au moins James avait été épargné de perdre son insigne de préfète en chef.

" Ferme la Sirius, " claqua Arabella, de l'autre côté ed la pièce. " Tu ne peuxdonc pasrespecter cela ? "

" Euh.. laisse moi réfléchir... non. "

Elle laissa échapper un grognement frustré qui effraya les plus jeunes étudiants.

" Détends toi, Arabella, " dit Jennifer sévèrement en se lovant dans les bras de Remus.

" Je sais, mais je veux que la relation de James et Lily dure. " Arabella je ta un rapide coup d'oeuil au couple.

" Pas d'inquiètude, il durera, " affirma James en hochant énergetiquement la tête. " J'aime beaucoup trop Lily pour me chamailler avec elle. "

" Je ne tergiverserai pas là-dessus, " consentit Remus en essayant de rattraper Jennifer qui s'amusait à s'éloigner de lui.

" Euh... Salut Lily, " dit une jeune fille timidement, que Lily reconnut tout de suite comme étant Laura Smith, une des deux préfètes de Gryffondor.

" Hé, Laura, " la salua-t-elle cordialement. " Je peux t'aider pour quelque chose ? "

" Et bien, je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider pour mes sortilèges, " commença-t-elle, le visage plutôt rouge. " Tout le monde m'a dit que tu étais al meilleure étudiante en sortilèges de toute l'école. "

Lily rougit. " Et bien jene dirais pas vraiment ce la mais je serais ravie de t'aider. "

" Merci. " Laura rayonnait.

" James, je reviens, je vais aider Laura en sortilèges. "

" Bien, Lily, " James l'embrassa une fois de plus et rejoignit Sirius, pour probablement préparer encore une farce contre Rogue.

Après environ 15 minutes d'explications de la part de Lily à Laura sur le sortilège de silence, les deux filles étaient immédiatemment devenues copines, et riaient et bavardaient comme de vieilles amies.

" Tu as un petit ami tellement gentil, " dit Laura pleine d'une vague de regret. " Je souhaiterais en trouver un doux et intelligent comme lui. Ma soeur m'a dit que James Potter était le garçon le plus désiré de l'école avec Sirius Black. "

Lily sourit intérieurement, elle était l'objet de jalousies pour la première fois de sa vie. " Ne t'inquiètes pas tu en trouveras un. "

" J'espère que oui. Je suis terriblement romantique, alors je ne pense pas avoir trop de chance avec les garçons. " Elle rougit un peu.

" Oh, ne t'inquiètes, " la rassura Lily.

" J'ai toujours voulu un petit ami qui soit doux, loyal, malin, gentil, " dit Luara rêveusement. " Quelqu'un qui a de l'intégrité, que tu puisses faire ta vie avec lui, et aussi qui soit courageux, qui ferait attention aux conséquences de ses actes. "

" C'est très fort, " dit Lily doucement.

" Oui. je sais que je suis trop prévoyante, mais je suis plutôt difficile avec les garçons. Beaucoup m'ont demandé de sortir avec eux ces dernières années, mais aucun ne convenait à cette description. Je sais que je suis probablement égoïste, mais peut-être qu'un jour je trouverai un homme qui y corresponde. "

" Tu sais Laura, je pense que tu le feras. Tu es beaucoup comme moi quand j'avais ton âge et regarde-moi maintenant ! La petite amie du célèbre James Potter et la préfète en chef ! "

Laura rit. " Mais tu sais, j'aime être seule. il n'y a pas à se soucier de passer du temps avec ton copain, et tu peux te concentrer sur tes études. Je passe mes BUSE cette année, et je veux être Auror quand je serais plus vieille avec la menace de Tu-Sais-Qui qui s'élève. "

" Toutes ces bêtises de Tu-Sais-Qui, c'st Voldemort, il n'y a rien d'effrayant à dire son nom. "

Tous ceux qui étaient dans la salle commune regardait Lily avec crainte et vénération. Quiconque était capable de nos jours de dire le nom Voldemort était considéré comme un héros.

" Tu as dit son nom ! " s'écria Laura d'une voix pleine de crainte. " Mais il pourrait être n'importe o ! "

" Ecoute, si tu veux être Auror, tu dois pouvoir dire son nom, " dit James en s'approchant des deux filles.

Lily sourit à James. " Exactement. "

" Je me sens si lâche, " gémit Laura l'air abattu. " Moi effrayé d'un nom... Je ne mérite pas d'êtreun Gryffondor. "

" Bien sûr que tu l'es. Tu n'as pas été répartie par hasard. "

" Lily... " se lamenta James en boudant.

Elle le regarda intansément. " Quoi, James ? "

" Tu ne fais pas attention à moi. Hé, Laura, ça t'ennuie si je t'emprunte ma copine ? "

Laura rit nerveusement et secoua la tête. " Non, vas-y. "

" Laura ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser aux mains de ce clown ! "

" Hé, je suis peut-être un clown mais je suis ton clown ! "

Lily sourit. " Oh très bien, alors. Au revoir Laura. "

" Au revoir Lily. "

Elle se tourna vers James. " Tu étais obligé de nous interrompre comme ça ? "

" Si je veux être plus souvent avec ma copine oui. "

Lily soupira. " Tu sais vraiment garder une copine Potter. "

" Je sais. Tu es parfaite pour moi. J'ai bon goût, après tout. " James embrassa doucement son front. " Je t'aime. "

" Hem, hem. "

Ils se tournèrent pour voir Kenneth Hughes qui leur souriait comme un fou. Ses boucles maronns partaient dans tous les sens et ses cheveux commençaient à ressembler étrangement à ceux de James

" Bonjour, " dit James agréablement.

" Potter. " Il hocha sèchement la tête. " Evans. "

" Nous pouvons t'aider ? "

" Oui, en fait... euh... vous savez c'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Emmeline, le 8 mars, et j'ai besoin de trouver le bon cadeau pour elle. Avez-vous des idées ? " Il les regarda d'un air suppliant.

" Un bijoux ? " suggéra Lily après avoir réfléchit quelques instants.

" Elle doit avoir une bonne quantité de ça. "

" Maquillage ? " dit James en faisant une grimace. Evidemment Kenneth n'y consentit pas non plus en faisant une tête dégoûtée.

" Je sais ! " cria Lily triomphalement. " un livre agréable, de préférence un roman. J'ai toujours aimé ceux-là. "

Les deux garçons se regardaient scpetiquement, les sourcils haussés.

" Quoi ? " dit-elle défensivement. " Je le fais. "

" Emmeline est plus une fille, " expliqua Kenneth. " Tu sais comme ces filles qui ont de petits rires nerveux quand les garçons passent devant elle et qu'elles les dévisagent comme du poisson. "

James sourit. " Alors un médaillon ? J'ai vu un truc vraiment joli dans l'atelier à côté de celui de Madame Puddifoot. "

" C'est parfait ! Merci james. " Le jeune garçon lui serra la main avec ferveur et couru frénétiquement hors de la salle commune, faisant presque sortir la Grosse Dame de son tableau.

" Il est vraiment beaucoup trop impulsif, " s'indigna Lily.

" Probablement. Nos hormones sont très travailleuses, tu sais. "

" C'est vrai. "

James bâilla. " Je m'ennuie tellement. Il n'y a rien à faire. "

" Nous pouvons étudier nos sortilèges et je t'interroge, " offrit Lily généreusement.

" Non, je connais déjà ces horreurs. "

" Revoir les notes de Potions ? "

" Non, je sais déjà préparer la Goutte du Mort Vivant. "

" Pratiquer la métamorphose d'un bureau en cochon ? "

" Sans façon, c'est trop simple. Lily, aucune étude, je t'en prie. Dis moi quelque chose d'agréable. "

" Nous pouvons aller aux cuisines, " dit-elle avec un ton d'incertitude dans la voix.

" J'y suis allée trop souvent. "

" JAMES ! Tu n'aides pas ! "

" Désolé, Lily, mais tout est si ennuyeux. "

" Ca t'ennuierais que je fasse ceci. " Et avec ça, Lily embrassa passionément, ce qui le bloqua de surprise.

" Wow, j'interromps quelque chose ? " demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

" Non, Patmol, juste une séance de pelotage avec ma copine, " dit James en souriant d'un air taquin à Lily.

" Ah, je savais que je vous attraperai tous les deux à faire un truc de ce genre. Oh, et Cornedrue, je vais dégager de chez toi cet été. Mon oncle Alphard m'a légué assez d'argent pour avoir mon propre appartement. Ma chère vieille Mère l'a probablement exclu de la tapisserie lui aussi. N'importe qui associé avec moi est exclu de la famille. " Il rit amèrement.

" Et bien... " James paraissait déconcerté par la déclaration de Sirius.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas Cornedrue, je te rendrai visite de temps en temps. "

" Mais Sirius, " Sirius se tendit comme à chaque fois que les Maraudeurs s'appelaient par leurs vrais noms, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait être heureux, " tu ne compte pas rendre visite à ta famille avant de te prendre un appartement. ? Tu sais, histoire de leur faire savoir comment tu vas. "

" Rien ne pourrait me faire faire cela, Cornedrue. Ma famille ne voudrait jamais me voir, puisqu'il pense que je suis un traître de sang et que je me mêle avec d'autres traîtres de sang comme les Potter. "

" Nous sommes une famille très respectable, " dit James la voie froide et supérieure tout d'un coup.

" Ouais t'inquiètes pas pour cela, Maman est juste jalouse. "

" Sirius, " dit Lily, " c'est vrai que ton frère est un mangemort ? "

Son visage s'assombrit. " Je l'ai entendu dire,mais je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Maman et Papa ont toujours soutenu que les idées de Voldemort étaient bonnes comme le fait de se débarraser des Moldus et des sorciers enfants de moldus, mais je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas conscient de comment ils se débarrassent d'eux, ils ne lisent pas la Gazette du Sorcier. "

" Quelqu'un veut faire une partie de Quidditch ? " demanda James en essayant d'alléger l'humeur.

" James nous avons eut un entrainement hier soir, " dit Sirius exaspéré.

" Et alors ? C'est notre dernière année à Poudlard, et je veux gagner cette fichue tasse. "

" Cornedrue, nous l'avons gagné depuis que nous sommes dans l'équipe à partir de la deuxième année. Qui pourrait battre l'équipe qui contient à la fois Potter et Black ? "

Lily rit, de même que James. Sirius étiat l'homme idéale pour dérider et chasser la mauvaise humeur.

" Hé Lunard, " dit Sirius à voix basse, " c'est quand la prochaine pleine lune ? "

" C'était la semaine dernière, Sirius, " dit Remus en regardant son ami d'un air critique.

" Oh, j'avais peur que tu dises cela. Je suis si ennuyé. "

" Et bien nous ne pouvons pas aller torturer Rogue, ou Lily aurait une crise. "

" Qui s'en inquiète ? Je veux jeter un sort à Servillus, Cornedrue, tu viens ? "

" Non, Pamtol, je pense que je vais rester ici. "

" Allez, Cornedrue, c'est un sport. Tu as dit que tu t'ennuyais aussi. "

" Je sais mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour ensorceler Servillus. "

" C'est vrai, " encouragea Lily. " Ecoute James, Sirius, ou plutôt Patmol. " Elle sourit méchamment.

" En fait je ne pese aps que ce soit une bonne idée, " dit Sirius avec hâte en voyant le regard de Lily. " oN se fait une partie d'échec Bellsies ? "

" Tu es diabolique Lily, " dit James imperssioné. " Je n'ai jamais vu Sirius aussi effrayé de toute ma vie. "

" Oh, je le suis n'est-ce pas ? " Lily sourit et se pencha contre James.

" Tu sais, tu es vraiment devenue plus cool avec les années. "

" Vraiment ? " Elle se redressa. " Explique toi s'il te plait. "

" Je veux dire, tu étais tellement autoritaire, une miss-je-sais-tout en première année. " Il sourit et se baissa vers elle. " Tu étais tout comme Hermione. "

" Pour ton information, Hermione est une fille très agréable et très raisonnable, contrairement à ton fils... "

" Il est le tien aussi. "

" Malheureusement. j'ai pu voir qu'il avait le talent de son père pour se créer des ennuis. "

" Putain c'est vrai ! "

" James Potter, combien de fois t'ai-je répéter de ne aps utiliser un vocabulaire aussi mauvais ? Jurer ne t'apporte rien de plus. "

" Lily, tu ne devrais pas te soucier d'un langage brute alors que Voldemort monte au pouvoir. nous devons mettre de côté ces choses superficielles et nous concentrer sur des choses plus importantes. "

" Oui. " Lily détourna le regard de honte. " Oui tu as raison, bien sûr. "

James soupira et regarda par la fenêtre, dehors le sol était recouvert d'une mince pellicule de neige. Il était très soucieux du règne et du pouvoir de Voldemort. Il rassemblait plus de partisans chaque jour et la moitié de la famille de Sirius faisait partie de ses troupes. Et ses parents qui faisaient partie du groupe d'élite des Aurors travaillaient pendant des heures supplémentaireschaque jour. Ils lui écrivaient moins en ce moment mais il ne les blâmait pas, car il savait qu'ils étaient préoccupés par les prochaines victimes et attaques de Voldemort.

Lily examina son copain, inquiète. Elle savait que les parents de James étaient les premières cibles de Voldemort, car ils étaient haut placés das le ministère en tant que premiers Aurors. Si jamais quelque chose arrivait à Monsieur et Madame Potter, James aurait le coeur brisé. Et pourtant sa famille était en danger aussi, elle était bien lié avec Voldemort car elle l'avait déjà vu à trois reprises, et s'était échappé de peu avec James. A cause de cela et aussi à cause du fait qu'elle était né de parents Moldus.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils encouraient un grave danger, mais ils se rassuraient réciproquement en étant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lily transpirait partout mais elle rayonna en voyant son bureau se transformer en loutre assez facilement. Elle avait passé le test avec un Optimal, et le professeur MacGonagall lui avait même accordé un de ses rares sourires.

" 10 points pour Gryffondor Miss Evans, " dit-elle avec un sourire sans desserrer les lèvres.

James bien sûr avait réussit très facilement, car il avait la aguette faite pour ça et il étzit très doué dans cette matière.

" 10 points pour Gryffondor, " avait dit MacGonagall mais sans lui accorder de sourire car c'était habituel.

" Merci Professeur, " dit James en hochant la tête.

Le professeur MacGonagall, battit des paupières. " Excusez-moi, monsieur Potter ? je crois que je ne vous ai pas entendu correctement. Vous venez de me remercier ? "

" Ben oui, " dit James perplexe. " Après tout, vous avez accordé 10 points à Gryffondor. "

" C'est un genre de farces, Potter ? "

" Non, professeur. " James fronça les sourcils.

" Bien, alors. Vous êtes agréable alros Potter. " Cependant MacGonagall paraissait toujours craintive et observait sa salle de classe, comme si elle craignait qu'il se produise quelque chose. Mais rien ne se passa.

Alors la cloche sonna et tout le monde sortit de la classe, laissant MacGonagall toujours extrêmement étonné à la pensé que James l'avait remercier.

" Pourquoi as-tu remercié Professeur MacGonagall ? " demanda Lily curieusement. " Tu ne remercies jamais personne. "

" C'est un crime de commencer à être poli ? " demanda James, ennuyé.

" Et bien non, " admit Sirius, " ce qu'elle veut dire c'est que tout le monde était étonné. "

James se redressa. " Et ce n'est pas un mal. Avec le rassemblement des partisans des Voldemort, tous ce que nous avons pensé qui était grand auparavant est un détail maintenant.

" C'est vrai, " admit Remus. " Tu sais, tu as tout à fait raison, Cornedrue. Je suis content que tu sois enfin mâture. "

" Oh, c'es génial, " dit-il sarcastique. " Tu veux dire que je n'ai jamais été mûr auparavant ? "

" Oui, " dirent-ils tous en choeur.

" James, tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? " demanda une 7° année de Serdaigle, lui souriant timidement.

" Désolé, j'ai déjà une copine, " dit James. " Tu la connais sûrement. "

" Oh, c'est vrai. " Sa face tomba. " Lily Evans. Déoslé d'avoir demandé. " La Serdaigle partit dans rien dire de plus.

" Et bien tu es toujours populaires chez les filles, Cornedrue, " dit Sirius en hochant la tête d'un air approbateur. " Bien que tu sois attaché maintenant elles te veulent toujours. "

" Ce qui n'est pas une chose dont tu dois être fier, " aajouta Lily, ses eux verts brillants de jalousie.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne partirai pas, " la rassura-t-il.

" Voilà Servillus, " dit Sirius, ses yeux suivant chaque mouvement de la bande de Rogue. " On peut lui jeter un sort, rien qu'une fois Cornedrue. "

Le syeux de James suivirent le garçon aux cheveux gras, qui les dévisageait en attendant un sort. " Non Sirius, " di-il finalement.

" Cornedrue, tu n'es plus marrant. " Il fit une grimace.

" Grandit un peu Sirius, " dit Arabella avec colère. " Tu ne t'en es toujours pas rendu compte. La vie ce n'est pas de paser son temps à embêter et torturer Rogue jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dépouiller de tout vêtement. Avec l'ascension de Voldemort je pensais que tu serais un peu plus comme James. "

" C'est James par ci, James par la ! " s'écria Sirius furieusement. " Pourquoi donc tout tourne autour de Potter ? C'est toujours James et le meilleur, ou James est si mignon, mais jamais Sirius fait toujours la bonne chose. Et bien excusez moi de ne pas jouer au héros comme il le fait. Il a épargné Servillus devant Remus cette nuit de pleine lune et maintenant il donne l'exemple à tout le monde. Et moi, James... notre amiti ? Qu'est-elle devenue ? "

Tout le monde resta silencieux après l'explosion de Sirius, et même les Serpentards arrétèrent pour l'écouter. Jaems se sentait extrêmement coupable. C'était vrai que tout le monde l'aimait, mais était-il aussi égoiste que le disait Sirius ? Cependant il savait qu'il avait perdu cette fois, quelque chose dans son amitié avec celle de Sirius était perdue et ne serait jamais retrouvé. Il avait négligé son meilleur ami pour psaser plus de temps avec Lily ou les préfets. il avait été si occupé qu'il en avait oublié Sirius, alors que lui était toujours là quand il en avait besoin.

" Je suis désolé, " dit-il finalement. " Tu as raison Sirius, je t'ai négligé dernièrement. Je suis désolé, Lily, " il se tourna vers sa copine, " mais j'ai besoin de passer plus de temps avec mon meilleur ami. "

Lily hocha la tête. " Bien sûr James. "

James marcha en direction de la Tour de Gryffondor avec Sirius sur ses talons. Il dit le mot de passe et alla droit à son dortoir sans rien dire de plus. Quand il atterit sur son lit, Sirius commença à parler.

" Ecoute je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui est arrivé là-bas... "

" Non, " le coupa James. " TU as raison. je t'ai ignoré, et c'est un peché terrible. Nous sommes des meilleurs amis depuis toujours, et je veux passer plus de temps avec toi. Vraiment. "

Le visage de Sirius se cassa en un sourire. " Merci Cornedrue. "

" N'importe quand Patmol. hé, regarde ce que j'ai trouv ! "

" Notre album de Maraudeur ! " s'écria Sirius avec plaisir. " Nous ne l'avons psa rempli récemment. TU sais, Lunard et Queudvert devraient aussi être là. "

" Je sais mais je veux passer mon temps avec toi. Lunard et Queudvert sont aussi mes amis mais toi tu es mon meilleur ami.

James ouvrit l'album et lui et Sirius le feuilletèrent, riant, pleurant ou souriant. il était fait d'image, de notes, d'articles au hasard apparenté à leurs aventures à Poudlard. Leur préféré étiat celle prise à côté du lac. Un petit James était placé sur un rocher, avec Remus et Peter à côté de lui et Sirius les entourait des bras et ils riaient de sa plaisanterie. Oui c'était bien... mais le sjours heureux étaient bien loin à présent.

" Ces jours me manquent, " dit Sirius doucement. " Où nous étions heureux et insouciants. Mais à l'époque toi et Lily vous bagariez comme des gamins. "

James sourit. " Ouais ces jours me manquent. Il n'y avait pas de Voldemort, pas de chaos dans le Ministère... "

" C'était presque utopique. "

" Oui mais ça importe peu, nous avons quand même ce que nous voulons nous sommes tous ensemble. "

Sirius sourit. " Tu sembles si cliché Cornedrue. "

" Et alors si je le suis ? Les filles aiment les gars qui disent des choses trop romantiques. "

" Contentn que le bon vieux Cornedrue sois de retour. "

Jmaes s'empara de son meilleur ami et lui fit une féroce étreinte.

" Wow, et maintenant on s'mebrasse ? "

" Non, je suis juste content que tu sois mon ami, Patmol. "

Sirius l'embrassa. " Je le suis aussi, Cornedrue. Et bien que nous aimons nos femme... " James grogna bruyamment... " nous serons toujours des meilleurs amis et nous ne laisserons jamais des filles ou Voldemort interférer dans cette amitié. Pas vrai ? "

" Je crois que c'est la chose la plus intelligente que tu ai jamais fit de toute ta vie Patmol. "

" Aww... ferme la. "

Ils rirent tous les deux, scelllant leut amitié plus forte que jamais.

" J'aimerais vous remercier tous les deux, pour avoir organisé tout cela pour mon anniversaire, " dit Emmeline, rayonnant de bonheur.

" Et bien c'était entièrement une idée de Kenneth, " dit Lily modestement.

Emmeline suffoqua et embrassa langoureusement son copain pendant que tout le monde les encourageait, même Regulus.

Lily sourit alors que James mettait son bras autour d'elle. " Bien, maintenant revenons à nos affaires, okay ? "

" De quoi ? " l'interrompit assez bruyamment Regulus.

James ferma les yeux, et se concentra pour résister à son envie de gifler le plus jeune des Black. " Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard, Monsieur Black. "

" Quoi ! " s'écria le jeune Black avec colère. " Tu en peux pas faire cela ! "

" Oh, j'ai exactement le même pouvoir que les enseignants, Monsieur Black. Et tu ne peux pas parler d'injustice alors que Hurst pourrait nous enlever des points parce que nous respirons. "

" Il le devrait, " ricana Regulus. " Vous les Gryffondors, polluez l'air que nous respirons. Vous pompez l'oxygène, qui NOUS revient de droit. "

" Crétin, " marmonna James. " De tout façon retournons à nos moutons. Pendant les vacances de Pâques, pour ceux qui reste ici, il y aura une fête pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années. "

" Pourquoi ? " demanda Brett Fawcett, l'autre préfet de Serdaigle.

" Et bien... euh... Voldemort n'a pas donné de détails mais je suppose qu'il veut qu'on se sente bien alors que Voldemort est en train de prendre le dessus. "

Il y eut des halètement audibles dans toute la pièce et Jmaes roula les yeux à Lily.

" Vous n'avez quand même pas peur de ce nom stupide, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Tu as dit le nom du Seigneur des ténèbres, " bégaya Regulus encore tout étourdit.

James haussa les épaules. " Oui je l'ai fait. Où est l'affaire d'état ? C'est juste un nom. "

" Mais il pourrait t'entendre n'importe quand, " dit Emmeline.

" Il n'est pas si puissant. "

" Mon père, " dit Irwin Macmillan d'un ton d'emphase, " a dit qu'il était légilimens. "

" Je l'ai aussi entendu, " concéda James, " mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il peut tout entendre. De toute façon il y a des trucs pour bloquer la Légilimencie tel que l'Occlumencie. "

" Tu le connais alors ? "

" Malheureusement non, mais je suis sûr que je peux apprendre.

" Tes parents étaient dans la Gazette la semaine dernière, " dit Joanne Lawrence, une Poufsouffle. " Ils sont vachement doués et important. "

" Ouais je pensais devenir Auror, moi aussi, " dit James avec désinvolture.

" C'est dangereux, " suffoqua Emmeline, ses yeux s'élargissant.

" Oui, ça l'est, mias c'est ce que je veux faire, " dit James avec obstination. " Maintenant revenons à... "

" Tu pourrais être tuén " dit Lurietta Marcelo, une Serpentard, bien qu'elle sembalit à peine déçue.

" Je sais, maintenant revenons à Pâques... "

" Ca ne t'inquiètes pas, " dit Luara complètement livide. " Papa m'a dit que ta famille était entièrement contre la Magie Noire et Tu-sais-qui. "

" Ha, comment saurais-tu cela, sale sang-de-bourbe ? "

" Comment peux-tu oser ? "

" Je devrais plutôt... "

" Oh, FERMEZ LA, " dit James et avec un geste de la baguette magique Lurietta devint muette, même si ses lèvres continuaient de bouger furieusement.

" Très agréable, Jaems, " dit Lily en se mordant les joues pour se retenir de rire, " mais nous sommes à une réunion de préfet et tout le monde doit pouvoir parler librement pour ainsi dire. "

" C'est vrai, " et james libèra Lurietta de son sort.

" Tu me payeras cela, Potter, " s'écria-t-elle furieusement.

" 20 points en mois pour Serpentard, Marietto, " claqua James, " comme pour Monsieur Black, pour de telles injures envers ton préfet-en-chef et ta collègue préfète. "

" Tu abuses de ta position de préfet-en-chef, " s'écria Regulus avec rage. " C'est pas juste. "

" Oh, ça l'est, monsieur Black, " dit Lily froidement. " Insulter les collègues préfets et préfets-en-chef ne comporte pas de petites conséquences. Je pnese que Monsieur Potter fait son travail tout à fait impartialement.

" Tu penses, " dit Regulus à mi-voix, " parce que c'est ton ami. "

" Je suis parfaitment impartiale et objective envers les autres préfets, Monsieur Black, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. "

Le reste se la réunion se passa tranquillement, et à la surprise de tout le monde, Lurietta et Regulus n'ouvrirent plus la bouche et restèrent mossadement sur leur chaise.

" Et bien c'était intéressant, " commenta Lily alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Tour de Gryffondor.

" Ces Serpentards sont vraiment de pire en pire, " grogna James. " Pourquoi Dumbledore a nommé deux d'entre eux préfets ? Ils sont tous aussi diaboliques les uns que les autres. "

" Pas nécessairement. Il y a des personnes très bien à Serpentard qui y sont à cause de leur ambition. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es à Serpentard que tu es mauvais, James. "

" Oui, mais si tu es maléfique tu es forcément à Serpentard. C'est tout à fait simple. "

Lily soupira en secouant la tête. " Des fois je me pose des questions sur toi, James Potter. "

" Tu sais que tu m'aimes, alors tu n'as pas besoin de le faire, " dit James avec suffisance.

" Peut-être. "

" Hé, Lily, James. "

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Joanne Lawrence qui couraient vers eux, son visage plutôt rouge, et ses cheveux complètement ébourrifés.

" Euh... salut, " dit James assez étonné.

" Je voulais vous dire que vous étiez les personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse, " dit-elle en haletant.

" Merci, " dit Lily assez déconcerté. " Je suis tout à fait étonné. "

" De même que moi, " ajouta James.

Joanne rougit. " Et bien tu vois, j'ai toujours été lâche et insignifiante, le choixpeaux l'a dit... et j'ai toujours admiré les Gryffondors pour leur courage. Je veux dire, regardez-vous. Vous êtes destinés à devenir de grands Auror et à combattre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Pendant que moi je ne peux pas dire le nom de Tu-Sais-Qui. "

" Etre un Gryffondor ne veut pas dire que tu es courageux, " rectifia James. " Je veux dire, regarde-moi. Je ne pense pas que je dois être qualifié comme une personne courageuse. Je suis juste imprudent et je fais des choses dangereuses sans réfléchir auparavant. C'est comme être un Serdaigle ne te rends pas doué, ou être un Poufsouffle ne te rend pas stupide. Comme être un Serpentard ne te rends pas nécessairement diabolique. "

Lily qui était extrêmement étonné par la remarque de Joanne, était maintenant carrément sous le choc à cause des paroles de James. Il n'avait jamais parler si sagement et si philosophiquement et cela surprenait agréablement Lily. James Potter, Philosophie, et Sagesse était trois choses à ne pas mélanger dans la même phrase. Quand on disait sagesse on pensait à Albus Dubledore, quand on disait philosophie on pensait à Nicolas Flamel. Mais quand il pensait imprudent, arrogant, c'était quand il pensait à James Potter (ou à Sirius Black, bien sûr). Cependant Lily n'avait jamais pensé que James pouvait paraitre aussi intelligent et sage en même temps, et elle était franchement étonné de l'entendre reprendre ses propres phrases alors qu'elle pensait qu'il ne l'écoutait jamais sur ce genre de choses. 

" Merci, james ! " s'écria Joanne agitée et contente. " Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. "

" Si tu veux je peux te reconduire à ta salle commune Joanne, " offrit-il gentillement.

" oh, non, je ne voudrais pas que tu passes moins de temps avec Lily à cause de moi, " dit-elle en souriant d'une roeille à l'autre. " Alors, au revoir ! " Et parès avoir dit cela, elle courut dans une autre direction du château, probablement à sa salle commune.

" Tu ne cesseras jamais de me stupéfier, Potter, " dit Lily en secouant la tête et en souriant.

" Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, pas vrai ? "

Lily réfléchit un moment. Pourquoi aimait-elle James ? Et bien maintenant il était extrêmement modeste et humble. Il était aussi drôle, et intelligent. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que James représentait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu dans un homme. Le petit sourire qui étirait ses lèvres la fasait craquer et elle lui fit une chaleureuse étreinte. 

James était étonné de l'étreinte soudaine mais ne se fit pas prier alors qu'il réfléchissait encore à Lily. Mais alors c'était sûrement pour cela qu'il l'aimait, n'est-ce oas ? Elle était unique dans son genre.

Alors quand leurs fidèles amis, ne les voyant pas revenir à la Tour de Gryffondor, se mirent à leur recherche c'est comme qu'ils les trouvèrent : à s'embraser et chercher le réconfort l'un dans l'autre.

" Comme c'est terriblement romantique, " soupira Violette en les voyant, le regard rêveur.

" Oh, enfin, " gémit Jennifer. " Arrêtes ça Vi. Je te rendrais moins romantique même si c'est la dernière chose que je devrais faire de ma vie. "

" Allons, allons, ej pense pas que je le ferais si j'étais toi, Jenny, " chuchota Remus en rapprochant sa copine de lui. " S'il n'y avait pas de romantisme ou d'amour dans ce monde comment pourrions nous survivre ? "

" Je suppose que tu as raison, " soupira Jennifer.

" Chut, " siffla Arabella, ses yeux gris se retournant sur le couple, " vous gâchez ce moment. Sirius, ammène moi ton appareil-photo. "

" Accio appareil-photo, " chuchota Sirius et son appareil vola vers lui.

Arabella s'en empara et prit rapidement des photos du couple qui s'embrassait. " Elles développeront une fois qu'on les aura mises dans la potion, " dit-elle en paraissant contente.

En effet elle avait des raisons d'être contente. L'image exprimait différentes émotions : l'amour, la douleur, les malentendus. Elle exprimait tous les obstacles que Lily et James avaient traversé, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent l'amour l'un avec l'autre.

" Arabella, comment as-tu pu ? " s'écria Lily angoissée, en dévisageant la photo qui la montrait avec James en train de s'embrasser.

" J'a pensé que ça te plairait, " argumenta Arabella, étonnée. " Je veux dire, ça te rappellera tellement de chose quand tu la regarderas et que tu auras 50 ans. "

" Si j'arrivais à vivre aussi longtemps, " répliqua-t-elle.

" Et bien alors tu la donneras à harry quand il sera plus grand. "

" ARABELLA ! "

" Bon ça va. Mais sans rire, c'était vraiment romantique quand on vous a vu l'autre jour. Je veux dire ça exprime tant de choses. "

" C'est peut-être vrai, mais tu n'avais pas le droit de prendre une photo d'un moment privé. Nous aurions pu être en train de nous peloter ! "

" Ou encore entrian de coucher, " ajouta Arabella en souriant d'un air salace.

Lily était consternée. " Tu as un esprit si pervers. "

" Fait comme si tu n'avais rien entendu et que tu ne savais rien, mais je pense que c'est Sirius qui a une mauvaise influence sur moi. "

" Ouasi, je serais étonné si toi et lui ne l'aviez pas déjà fait. "

" Tu sais que je ne le ferais pas, " s'écria Arabella, ses yeux s'élargissant. " Sirius ne me forcerait pas la main. Et après tu dis que c'est moi qui est un esprit pervers. "

" Hey, Bellsies, j'ai obtenu le... Salut Lily. " Sirius s'arrêta au beau milieu de la phrase quand il s'aperçut que sa copine était avec sa meilleure amie. " Tu lui as parlé alors ? " chuchota-t-il à Arabella.

" Oui mais elle n'est pas d'accord, " chuchota-t-il en retour.

Sirius grogna, mais il reprit immédiatement son sang-froid lorsqu'il pensa à un autre plan. " Hé, Lily, tu aimes James, pas vrai ? "

" Oui, " dit Lily avec méfiance.

" Alors tu n'auras aps d'inconvénients à ce que nous ayons prit une photo de vous par accident bien sûr, " ajouta-t-il hâtivement.

" Oh, Merlin, oubliez tout cela. Faites ce que vous voulez de la photo, distribuez la. Voyons voir. "

Sirius donna l'image à Lily humblement. Lily prit la photo et rougit aec éclat. Bien que ces amis ne devraient pas avoir le droit d'interférer dans leur intimité, elle devait reconnaitre que c'était tout de même romantique, alors que c'était prit par des moyens illégaux.

" C'est décent, " dit-elle en hochant la tête.

" Excellent ! " dit Sirius rayonnant, alors qu'Arabella souriait.

" Ne la montrez pas à James. je suis sûr qu'il pèterait un plomb pus fort que je ne l'ai fait. "

" Nous ne le ferons pas, " assura Arabella en souriant toujours.

Bien sûr ils la montèrent à James, depuis quand auraient-ils écouter Lily. Bien sûr ils se rendirent compte que Lily avait raison.

" SIRIUS BLACK ! COMENT AS-TU PU ? C'ETAIT UN MOMENT PRIVE ! " rugit James.

" C'était l'idée de Arabella, " dit son meilleur ami d'une petite voix.

" Mais c'était ton appareil photo, " accusa James avec colère.

" Nous somes désolé, Cornedrue, " dit Remus avec sincérité. " Nous ne pensions pas que tu pouvais être si désagréable. "

" Quoi ? Je ne le suis pas. " Cependant James savait qu'il perdrait facilement l'argumentation devant la logique imparable de Remus.

" Bien sûr que tu l'es, ce n'est pas comme si on vous avait prit en train de vous peloter, ou alors dans un moment extrêmement privé. Tu peux la jeter si tu le souhaites. "

James ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de leur dire de s'en débarrasser mais la referma. " C'est bon vous pouvoiez la garder. "

" Merci, Cornedrue, je savais que tu serais compréhensif. " Sirius sourit et empocha l'image soigneusement, ne sachant pas que cette photo changerait la vie d'un graçon, vingt ans plus tard.

" Lily est au courant de ça ? "

" Oh, oui, bien sûr. Bella lui a dit en premier, et elle nous a dit de ne pas te le dire, car Lily avait peur que tu ne t'énerves et que tu en fasses un fromage, ce que tu as fait d'ailleurs. Alors mon point de vue est... "

" Ferme la Patmol, tu n'as pas de point de vue. "

" Je t'aime aussi Lunard. "

" QUOI ? "

" Je plaisantais. "

" Bien, heureusement. "

" Oh, fermez-la tous les deux., " grogna James. " Maintenant où est ma copie ? "

" De quoi ? "

" De la photo, Patmol. je ne peux pas laisser passer une occasio pareille, n'est-ce pas ? "

Sirius lui jeta un coup d'oeuil surpris. " Oh, bien sûr. "

James descendit à la salle commune, se prit une chaise, et ferma les yeux.

" James ? "

James ouvrit le syeux. " Hey, Lily. "

" Que fais-tu ici ? "

" Je réfléchissais. "

" A propos de... "

" Du bonheur que j'ai de t'avoir pour petite amie. "

Lily sourit intérieurement mais fronça les sourcils. " Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me baratiner, James. "

" Je sais, mais je peux essayer. "

" Tu es doux. " Lily câlina James et enfonça sa tête dans sa poitrine.

Il rit tout bas légèrement. " J'essaie de faire tout mon possible pour te rendre heureuse Lily. "

Feels like I'm standing in a timeless dream

Of light mists of pale amber rose

Feels like I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent

Touching, discovering you

Those days of warm rains come rushing back to me

Miles of windless summer night air

Secret moments shared in the heat of the afternoon

Out of the stillness soft-spoken words

Say, say it again

I love you always forever

Near and far closer together

Everywhere I will be with you

Everything I will do for you

I love you always forever

Near and far closer together

Everywhere I will be with you

Everything I will do for you

You've got the most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen

You've got me almost melting away

As we lay there under a blue sky with pure white stars

Exotic sweetness a magical time

Say, say it again

I love you always forever

Near and far closer together

Everywhere I will be with you

Everything I will do for you

I love you always forever

Near and far closer together

Everywhere I will be with you

Everything I will do for you

Say you'll love, love me forever

Never stop never whatever

Near and far and always and everywhere and every

Say you'll love, love me forever

Never stop never whatever

Near and far and always and everywhere and every

Say you'll love, love me forever

Never stop never whatever

Near and far and always and everywhere and every

Say you'll love, love me forever

Never stop never whatever

Near and far and always and everywhere and everything

I love you always forever

Near and far closer together

Everywhere I will be with you

Everything I will do for you

I love you always forever

Near and far closer together

Everywhere I will be with you

Everything I will do for you

I love you always forever

Near and far closer together

Everywhere I will be with you

Everything I will do for you

Jaes aimait Lily et Lily aimait James. Quand ils étaient l'un près de l'autre c'était magique. Comme tout le monde le disait, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Merci à tous mes revieweurs. 

Si quelqu'un arrive à traduire correctement ce poème que je n'arrive pas à traduire pour que ce soit joli qu'il me l'envoie à mon adresse e-mail sayafaust@wanadoo.fr

La suite vendredi. Reviews please.

Jennifer Evans.


	28. Septième année : Partie III

Septième année : Partie III

Alice s'écria bruyamment : " Tu vas la demander en mariage à la fin de l'année ? "

" Chut ! " siffla James en regardant autour de lui. " Al, je ne veux pas que Lily entende. "

" Oh, désolé, mais tu vas le faire ? Oh, Merlin, c'est fantastique ! "

Sirius toussota bruyamment, regardant furieusement la jeune femme.

" Désolé Sirius j'ai oublié que tu faisais ta demande en mariage toi aussi. "

" Tu le fais ? " demanda James étonné. " Arabella ? "

" Ben oui, qui d'autre ? "

Alice sourit. Elle était venu à Pré au Lard avec son fiancé, Franc, et ils avaient vus que Lily et James étaient ensemble ce qui avait beaucoup étonné Lily car quand elle avait quitté Poudlard ils en étaient encore à se disputer.

Franc apparut soudainement à ses côtés. " De quoi parlez-vous ? "

" Demande en mariage, " dit brièvement Sirius. 

" Demander en mariage ? " répéta Franc alors que ses yeux s'élargirent . " Tu vas déjà la demander en mariage ? "

" A la fin de l'année, " affirma James. " Nous ne sommes pas trop jeunes pas vrai ? je veux dire, vous avez 19 ans après tout. "

" C'est vrai, " dit Alice distraitement. " Masi nous avons déjà tout régler. Non je ne pense aps que vous soyez trop jeune, quio que j'ai des doutes sur toi, Sirius. Cependant Remus ne fait pas sa demande ? "

L'expression enjouée de James changea brutalement. " Non, il veut rompre avec elle en fin d'année. "

" Quoi ? " dit Franc sidéré, " mais pourquoi ? "

Sirius était sur le point d'expliquer la condition de Remus lorsque James lui donna un sérieux coup de coude dans les côtes et un regard d'avertissement. Sirius ferma la bouche tout de suite.

" Il pense qu'ils ne sont pas bien ensemble, " dit-il. " Ils ne sont pas aussi affectueux l'un envers l'autre qu'avant. "

" C'est pas vrai, " dit Alice étonnée, " je les ai vu en train de se câliner dans la Grande Salle quand on est arrivé ici. "

" Oh, c'est juste une façade, " dit James avec superficialité. " Tu vois Remus a besoin de se garder une bonne image de couple comme avant. "

" Bien alors. " Le couple regardait toujours douteusement les deux garçons, mais n'en dire pas plus.

" Comment c'est pour toi d'être préfet en chef ? " demanda Franc à James, après un moment de silence..

" Génial, " répondit James sarcastiquement en soupirant à cette pensée. " Il y a surtout ce crétin diabolique, Regul... " il s'arrêta à la moitié de la phrase en se rendna tcompte que Sirius était à côté de lui. " Je veux dire, une partie des préfets est assez désagréable, grossière et odieuse. "

" Tu allais dire quelque chose sur mon frère, " dit Sirius. " Ne mens pas Cornedrue, mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis de tout coeur avec toi qi tu maudis mon frère de toutes les malédictions connues dans le monde entier. "

James rit inconfortablement. " Ouais, il y en a quelques-uns qui sont cool aussi, comme Kenneth, Laura, Emmeline... "

" Emmeline Vance ? " interrompit Franc en regardant Alice, " ce n'est pas une des prochaines recrues de l'ordre... "

Alice mit sa main précipitamment sur la bouche de son fiancé. " Franc Londubat ! " chuchota-t-elle férocement.

" Oh, j'avais oublié, " dit Franc nerveusement.

Sirius haussa un sourcil. " Vous ne nous cacheriez pas quelque chose tous les deux ? "

" Non, " répondirent-ils tout de suite.

" Alice ! " s'écria Lily en arrivant. " Que fais-tu avec ces deux idiots ? Viens, Dumbledore veux vous voir tous les deux rapidement.

Franc et Alice quivirent la jeune fille de 17 ans dans la Grande Salle où tout le monde les attendait impatiemment. Les deux ex-préfets en chef s'assirent à la table des profs pendant que James, Sirius et Lily s'installèrent à la table de Gryffondor.

" Chers étudiants et professeurs, j'aimerais que vous applaudissiez tous Franc Londubat et Alice Harts qui étaient les préfets en chef de Poudlard l'année dernière.

Tout le monde applaudit poliment mais tous ceux qui connaissait le couple personnellement, y compris les Maraudeurs et leurs copines, applaudirent de toutes leurs forces, pendant que Alice et Franc rougirent sous l'attention qui leur était porté.

" Pourquoi sont-ils ici ? " demanda un Serdaigle curieusement.

" Ah, ils sont ici sous ma demande, M.Fawcett. Vous pouvez continuer à manger. "

Après avoir mangé le petit déjeuner, tout le monde se dirigea immédiatement dans les salles communes ou dans la bibliothèque pour réviser leurs examens qui arrivaient bientôt, surtout les BUSE et les ASPIC tant redoutés pour les cinquièmes et septièmes années.

" Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si je rate tout ? " dit Lily avec agitation alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle commune. " Alors je ne pourrais pas faire Auror et je devrais vivre en ne faisant que des petits boulots sans intérêt. "

" Lily, tu t'inquiète pour rien, " assura James en roulant les yeux. " Tu es la meilleur étudiante, tu n'as pas besoin d'être si inquiète pour ses ASPIC. "

" Ecoute, écoute, " dit Alice en souriant. " Ton ami a raison, Lily, tu n'as même pas besoin de t'embêter à étudier. Tu as eut la meilleur note aux BUSE, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Vous faites tous les deux l'entrainement d'Aurors ? " demanda James avidement.

" Et bien, pourtant, nous ne sommes pas Aurors, " corrigea Franc en plaçant un bras autour de sa jeune fiancée. " Nous avons eut deux années de formation. Ce n'est pas trop pénible, il faut l'admettre, mais une partie de cete formation est un peu difficile, comme essayer d'être furtif ou de traquer quelqu'un. J'ai bien faillit échoué. "

" J'ai eut les meileurs notes pour cela, " dit Alice pompeusement en tirant la langue à son futur mari.

Franc grogna. " Oui mais tu as échoué en Dissimulation et en facilité à se déguiser, dans lesquels j'ai eut la meilleur note. "

" Vous vous êtes engagé et vous continuez quand même à vous dispter tous les deux ? " dit Lily en se frottant le front.

Franc et Alice rougirent fortement, et sourit coupablement. " Nous ne nous disputons pas, nous nous taquinons, juste. "

" Comme nous, " ajouta James.

Lily rit alors que James glissait son bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui.

" Vous êtes si touchant ensemble, " dit Alice les larmes aux yeux. " La dernière fois que nous vous avions vu vous disputiez comme des troisièmes années. "

" Alros votre mariage est bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda James en changeant brusquement de sujet.

" Oui, nous voulions jeustement en parler avec vous, " dit Alice. " Nous nous demandions, si tu vpouvais être garçon d'honneur et toi Lily si tu pouvais être ma demoiselle d'honneur. "

Les yeux de Lily s'élargirent. " Mais je ne te connais pas très bien ! "

" C'est vrai qu'on est pas amies depuis très longtemps, mais je pense que tu le mérites Lily, puisque tu es une grande amie. Et James était l'ami de Franc tout petit, car ils étaient voisins. "

" Et Sturges, et Juan ? " demanda James en regardant Franc.

" Oh, ils seront obligé d'être placeurs, " dit Franc avec désinvolture. " Tu es un vrai ami, James. "

" Bien sûr, nous acceptons, " dirent-ils ensemble.

" Arabella, Jennifer et Violette seront mes demoiselles d'honneur elles aussi, " dit Alice rêveusement. " Et Sirius, Remus, et Peter seont des placeurs, aussi, car je suppose qu'il ne faut pas qu'ils se sentent à l'écart. "

" Tu as déjà tout planifi ? " dit James étonné.

" Evidemment. " Alice haussa un sourcil.

" Quand planifierz-vous votre mariage ? " taquina Franc en leur faisant un clin d'oeuil.

Lily devint immédiatemment toute rose. " Nous n'avons pas encore révu de nous marier... "

" ... Pour l'instant, " fini James, en souriant à Franc et Alice.

Les yeux de Lily s'étrécirent. " Vous cachez quelque chose ? "

" Peut-être. "

En vérité, james était terrifié à la perspective de demander Lily en mariage. Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait ? Quel genre de bague prendrait-il pour sa Lily ? Et plus important, sur quel genou devait-il s'appuyer lorsqu'il ferait sa demande ? il savait qu'il était sûrement ridicule, mais il voulait vraiment que sa demande soit parfaite. IL avait décidé de le faire à King's Cross aussi peu romantique qu'il le soit. Il pensait choisir un joli anneau de diamants pour Lily quand il se souvint qu'elle n'était pas vraiment amatrice de diamants, car elle trouvait qu'ils semblaient ternes. Il décidait qu'il devrait prendre une émeraude qui rivaliseraient avec la couleur de ses yeux.

Cepdnant que dirait ily une fois qu'il aurait fait sa demande ? Si elle disait oui toute son inquiétude s'en irait. Mais si elle disait non ? Toutes ces pensées se mélangeaient dans sa têtes, et ils n'entendaient plus ce que lui disait ses amis.

" James ? je te parle, tu m'entends ? "

Il cligna des yeux et vit que la main blanche de Lily s'agitait devant ses yeux. " Quoi ? "

" Tu vas bien ? " Elle paraissait vraiment inquiète.

" Tu m'aimes ? " demanda-t-il soudainement.

" Tu sais que je le fais, James, " dit Lily sérieusement. " Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, parce que tu es drôle, gentil, généreux et intelligent. Que voudrais-je de plus chez un petit-ami ? "

" Tu penses vraiment cela ? "

" Bien sûr. " Lily saisit sa main solidement et se syeux verts brillaient dans sa direction. " Maintenant, viens, tout le monde t'attend dans la salle commune. Ca fait 5 minutes que j'essaye de capter ton attention. "

James se l'aissa entrainer par la rousse dans la salle commune, où tout le mon l'attendait en effet impatiemment.

" Où étais-tu Cornedrue ? " demanda Sirius en le regardant.

" Dehors, " dit-il vaguement. " Vous faisiez quoi tous ici ? "

" Nous parlions avec Franc et Alice, " dit Jennifer lentement. " Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, James ? Es-tu malade ? "

" Non, je suis bien merci. "

" Les devoirs de Préfet en chef, probablement, " dit Sirius, compatissant, et quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de James, ce dernier sut qu'il avait compris.

" Ouais, c'est ça. "

" Peut-être que tu ne dois pas aller à Pré au Lard aujourd'hui, " dit Arabella douteusement.

" Allons, allons, n'embêter pas Cornedrue, tout le monde, " dit Sirius calmement. " Viens Cornedrue, je dois te parler, une minute, ok ? "

" Quand ils atteignirent lur dortoir, Sirius examina son meilleur ami. " Tu as des problèmes avec ta demande. "

" Et bien, comment as-tu devin ? " dit James sarcastiquement.

" Ecoute James, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons faire notre demande en même temps. "

" patmol, je ne sais même pas la première chose qu'il faut dire dans une demande en mariage. Je ne sais même pas sur quel genou je dois descendre. "

Sirius essaya de le forcer à rire. " Cornedrue, tu t'inquètes pour rien ! Qui s'inquiète de sur quel genou on doit descendre ? je pense que c'est le droit. "

" Non, je pense que c'est le gauche. "

" Peu importe ! Maintenant allons-y, on va aller à Pré au Lard courageusement pour acheter les bages. Je sais que Bella préfère les diamants mais je ne sais pas ce que Lily aime. "

" Lily n'aime pas les diamants, donc je vais prendre une émeraude, c'est bien non ? "

" Sans aucun doute, Cornedrue. Maintenant, nous n'avons qu'à noter nos discours sur un parchemin pour s'en souvenir. Tu dois juste noter ce que tu veux dire, lui demander de t'épouser avec la bague et tu attends une réponse. "

" Et que se passera-t-il si elle dit non ? "

" Oh, par Merlin. Lily t'aime, tu te souviens ? Ou tu as oubli ? "

" Elle pourrait songer à rompre avec moi n'importe quel jour... et si elle était déjà engagé à un Moldu ? Sa mère est dans ce genre-là, tu sais. "

Sirius le dévisagea avec incrédulité. " Cornedrue, pour la dernière fois, arrête de t'inquiéter. C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai entendu de toute ma vie. Allons-y et achetons cette fichu bague de fiançailles. "

" Mais d'habitude nous y allons avec les filles et nous ne pouvons pas vraiment y aller avec Arabella et Lily avec nous, pas vrai ? "

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai tout prévu. Lunard et Quedvert vont rester avec elles, pendant que Jennife rviendra avec nous à la bijouterie pour nous indiquer où c'est. "

" Je sais où c'est. C'est à côté du salon de Madame Puddifoot. "

" Oh, parfait. Jennifer est inutile alors. Mais nous avons besoin de leur taille d'annulaire pour la bague. "

" les deux ont une taille 6, " dit James.

Sirius grimaça et fit une tape dans le dos de so ami. " Allons-y alors, Cornedrue. Nous devons acheter ces bagues de fiançailles. "

Quand ils arrivèrent à Pré au Lard avec le reste de la population d'étudiante, James et Sirius allèrent imémdiatement à la bijouterie et entrèrent.

C'était un magasin plutôt poussiéreux., mais il contenait des bijoux de toutes sorte, de toutes forme et de toute taille. il y avait de magnifique boucles d'oreiles fait-main, des colliers, des bracelets et des bagues faites d'or, d'argent et de bronze. Un petit homme était au comptoir et fit un sourire édenté quand il vit les deux adolescents.

" Hello, comment puis-je vous aider, tous les deux ? "

" Nous cherchons des bagues, " commença Sirius ?

" Des bagues de fiançailles, n'est-ce pas ? Elles sont par là, à côté des bracelets ensorcelés. "

" Comment avez-vous su ? " demanda James, stupéfié.

" Comment ai-je su ? Pourquoi des garçons de votre âge viendrait acheter des bagues, si ce n'est pas des bagues de fiançailes pour s'engager ? Maintenant qu'elles sont les tailles tailles que vous désirez ? "

" 6, si vous avez. "

" 6.. 6... ah, je vens beaucoup de bague de fiançaille de diamant qui sont célèbres dns toute l'Europe. Vous aimez ce genre-l ? "

" je le veux ! " s'écria Sirius soulagé d'avoir trouvé.

" Et vous, garçon ? " Le viel homme scruta James.

" je voudrais une émeraude, " dit-il avec espoir.

L'homme sourit. " Une émeraude, hein ? Vous avez obtenue une fille intelligente, garçon. J'ai reçu de belles émeraudes, et je ne les ai pas encore vendues. Elles sont là-bas. " Il montra une étagère.

" Merci, Monsieur. "

James examina toute les bagues en émeraude. Elles étaient jolies, mais aucune ne semblait crier Lily. Il en trouva enfin une qui était jolie elle était simple, en or avec une émeraude de taille moyenne surr le dessus. James pensait que c'était pardait. L'émeraude étincela dans sa petite boîte de velour vert sombre, et elle lui rappelait avec force Lily et ses yeux en forme d'amande et leur belle couleur. C'était parfait pour elle.

" Monsieur, j'aimeraisvoir celle-là de plus près. " Il montra l'anneau qu'il voulait.

" Celle-l ? Vous êtes sûr ? " Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil avec méfiance.

" J'en suis sûr, " dit James fermement. " Oui, celle-là s'il vous plait. "

Le vieil homme la sortit de la vitrine. " J'aurais un doute si j'étais toi. Je l'ai depuis que j'ai ouvert ma boutique il y a 50 ans, et personne ne l'a regardé deux fois de suite, bien que j'admets qu'elle est spéciale. Vous êtes perspicace, garçon. Ca fera 20 Gallions. "

James donna l'argent à l'homme et mit la boîte et la bague dans la poche de son jean. " Merci Monsieur. "

" Quel est votre nom, garçon ? "

" james, Monsieur, James Potter. "

" Potter, n'est-ce pas ? je connais bien vos parents. je me souviens d'avoir vu ton père entrer ici quand il était jeune pour chercher une bague de fiançaille pour votre mère. Quel homme courageux il est. " 

Soudain Sirius arriva derrière James en souraint. " J'ai trouvé un anneu Cornedrue, regarde. " Il lui montra un anneau magnifique de diamants qui était dans une belle boîte blanche. " N'est-elle pas belle ? "

" Ouais. hé, Patmol, regarde la mienne. " James lui montra sa bague.

" C'est cool, Cornedrue, mais elle ne fait pas un peu modeste tu penses. je veux dire, vous les Potter vous êtes bourré de fric et tu n'achètes que cette petite chose ? "

" Il y a quelque chose d'indéfinissable sur elle, Patmol. Elle peut sembler plutôt petite, mais quand tu regardes de près, l'émeraude étincelle comme j'ai vu ses yeux le faire. "

Sirius loucha et se releva instantanément. " Merlin, tu as raison ! Et bien on ferait mieux d'y aller, les filles vont finir par trouver cela suspect. "

Il paya sa bague et ils sortirent de la boutique en espérant que personne ne les voyait et alla aux Trois Balais, où le reste des Maraudeurs et les filles les attendaient buvant despetites gorgées de Bierre au beurre et rire.

" hé où étiez vous tous les deux ?é demanda Arabella en les appercevant. " Nous vous avons cherché partout, mais ils ont dit que vous étiez à Zonko. " Elle pointa son doigt coupablement sur Remus, Peter, Jennifer et Violette.

" Nous y étions, mais nous n'avons rien trouvé, " dit James vaguement. " Rien d'intéressant là-dedans. "

" Même pas une bombabouse ? " dit Lily en paraissant étonné. " Et bien, je suis impressionnée. Vous avez l'air d'avoir finalement murit. "

James et Sirius se regardaient nerveusement.

" Oui, ils l'ont fait, n'est-ce pas ? " interrompit Remus en secourant ses amis qui étaient dans la gêne. " Nous avons intérêt, puisque nous sortons bientôt de Poudlard. "

" Nous devons partir, " s'écria Lily paraissant vexé. " j'ai passé les 7 dernières années ici, et je ne veux pas partir. " Elle les regarda au bord des larmes. 

James vint à son secours immédiatement. " Pas d'inquiétude Lily, " dit-il doucement. " Nous avons notre vie entière devant nous. Nous ne partons pas vraiment de Poudlard. On pourra toujours revenir en visite quand nous le voulons. Je veux dire.. ça me semble si... fantastique. L'âge adulte, je ne pensais pas que je l'atteindrais un jour quand j'étais gosse. "

" Ouais, c'est pas faux, " consentit Sirius en riant tout bas. " je veux dire, t peux le croire ? Moi, Sirius Black, devenir un adulte et obtenir un vra travail.

Ils rirent en essayant d'imaginer, mais ils échouèrent. Après tout, aucun d'eux n'avait jamais imaginé Siruis en adulte mûr, recevant un salaire et allant travailler.

" Nous serons toujours ensemble, pas vrai ? " dit Violette silencieusement. " On restera en contact, pas vrai ? "

" Sans aucun doute ! " dirent-ils tous ensemble.

Cependant Lily avait un sentiment de tension dans son estomac en pensant qu'elle se séparait de ses amis. Chaque année elle était contente de reveni à Poudlard. Mais l'année prochaine elle aurait fini sa scoalrité magique et elle serait étudiante. Bien sûr elle pouvait revenir à Poudlard quand elle pouvait.

Et en plus elle n'avait pas d'avenir. Oui elle voulit devenir Auror, elle avait eut tous ses BUSE pour cela mais elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir ses ASPIC, mais elle avait aussi le problème de savoir où elle habiterait. Elle pourrait sûrement habiter pour pas cher à Londres, ou dans sa ville natale, Surrey, mais comment resterait-elle en contact avec Sirius ? Arabella ? James ?

A la pensée de Jmaes elle sourit. Elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec lui, sans aucun doute. Les visions que tous les deux se marient et ayant leur premier enfant étaient fréquentes et à ce souvenir, son estomac s'allégea légèrement.

" Vous savez, je ne pense pas qu'on devrait penser à l'avenir maintenant, " dit Peter en se tordant les mains

" Pourquoi pas ? " dit Violette.

" Je veux dire, il vaut mieux apprécier la vie au jour le jour et penser à l'avenir plus tard. "

" je suppose que c'est légitime, " commença Remus lentement. " Mais nous devons penser à l'avenir. Nous avons besoin de nous trouver un endroit où habiter, et obtenir un travail pour s'acheter à manger et s'habiller. L'avenir c'est maintenant, Peter, il n'y a pas d'autre chose à faire. "

" Philosophiquement par Lunard, " dit Sirius en souriant. " j'appuie cette déclaration. "

Quand ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du château, James retint Remus.

" Tu ne vas pas rompre avec Jennifer, pas vrai ? " dit-il avec impatience.

Remus inclina la tête mais ne dit rien. james regarda son ami avec incrédulité. il ne comprenait pas. 

" Mais pourquoi Lunard ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ? "

" Je l'aime de tout mon coeur et de toute mon âme, James, c'est pour ça que je veux rompre avec elle. Je veux l'épouser, et je veux avoir des enfants avec elle et une famille. Mais ça ne peut pas arriver. je suis un loup-garou te je dois quitter la maison une fois par mois à cause de mes transformation. Je suis un monstre, Cornedrue, jennifer ne serait pas heureuse si elle m'épousait ou restait avec moi après l'école.

" Mais c'est conneries tout ça, " dit James avec colère. " Elle t'aime Remus. Jennifer ne s'inquiète pas que tu sois un loup-garou, par Merlin. Cette fille est raide dingue de toi, et toi tu veux rompre avec elle. Non Lunard, tu ne fais pas le bon choix. "

" Tu penses ce que tu veux, Cornedrue, " dit Remus légèrement, " mais c'est le meilleur arrangement. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse et lui demander de m'épouser ne la rendrait pas heureuse. Je veux qu'elle épouse un homme qui soit toujours là pour elle, quand elle sera triste ou solitaire ou ennuyé. Nous avons passé nos meilleurs moments ensemble à Poudlard, mais je pense qu'il est temps de mettre fin à notre relation car elle ne nous apportera rien de plus. Nous pourrons toujours rester amis. "

james secoua la tête. " Tu es têtu, Lunard, donc je n'essaierai pas de te faire changer d'avis. je pense toujours que tu as toujours a tort de faire ceci, mais c'est ton choix. Peut-être Jennifer n'a pas besoin d'un homme parfait. Peut-être qu'elle a besoin d'un homme qui l'aime et qu'elle ait la même passion pour lui. Peut-être qu'elle te veut toi, Remus. Quoi que tu puisses lui donner c'est toi qu'elle veut, Remus. "

Remus soupira lourdement. " Si seulement la vie était aussi simple, Cornedrue. Si seulement c'était net et clair comme tu sembles le penser. Mais je suis persuadé que j'ai raison de prendre cette décision, que tu sois d'accord ou pas. C'est pas une vie, ça, James : se demander si on a fait le bon choix tout le temps. Mais un mauvais choix c'est pour toujours, et il est trop tard ensuite pour revenir sur ses paroles. "

" Ne t'inquiète pas Lunard, je ne suis pas fâché. Tu fais ton choix et tu vies avec ça. Seulement ne te plains pas après si tu as fais le mauvais choix. " il sourit.

Bien que Sirius était le meilleur ami de James et son confident intime, parfois il trouvait plus de réconfort avec Remus. Remus était extrêmement sage et posé, et de temps en temps, James avait besoin d'entendre la sagesse de son ami loup-garou. Il caressa l'épaule de son ami amicalement et ils se dépêchèrent de rattrapper les autres.

" Oh, sois calme, ok ? " dit Arabella en riant alors que Lily s'évanouissait dans la salle commune. " ne réagis pas comme si tu avais râter ces examens. "

" Tu peux parler, " claqua Lily avec lassitude. " Toi, tu n'es pas celle qui veux être Auror et tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir les meilleur note partout. "

" C'est vrai, " admit sa meilleur amie, " mais tu t'es toujours soucié de tes notes. Si tu échoues alors je sais que james ne l'aura pas non plus cette exam, et tu pourras lui demander de t'épouser pour que tu ne doives pas travailler même pendant qu'il bosse ! "

" Arabella Figgs ! Une fille demander à un mec de l'épouser ? Ce n'est pas sensé être l'inverse ? "

" Oh, ce n'est pas comme si c'était illégal ou un truc dans le genre. Bouge toi un peu, tu n'es plus une gamine. Tu es toujours enterré dans tes livres et tu n'apprécies jamais la vie comme tu devrais.

" Je vais à Pré au Lard, " protesta Lily faiblement, bien que sa voix vacillait légèrement.

" Pré au lard ! C'est à peine la première chose que tu as du apprécier de toute ta vie. Mais tu devras passer cette formation d'Auror, n'est-ce pas ? Comme c'est triste ! "

" Etre un Auror est si excitant et si digne.Tu épargnes des vies en faisant ton métier. "

" je sais. Je vais appeler James. il saura quoi faire pour toi. "

Un moment plus tard, Arbella revint avec James et Sirius sur ses talons. james haussa un sourcil en regardant Lily. 

" Lily a beosin de vivre, " expliqua Arabella.

" Euh... " Sirius regarda sa copine. " Tu vas bien, Bella ? Tu n'as rien mangé de ce que Roge aurait pu te donner, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Bien sûr que non, " dit-elle avec ingnation. " il ne m'offre rien, de toute façon. Alors qu'elle est le problème ? "

" Lily vit, " dit Jmaes en la regardant extrêmement perplexe.

Arabella rit. " Pas de cette façon ! Je veux dire, la pauvre fille étudie jour et nuit, et j'ai besoin que vous deux m'aidiez un peu à la rendre plus joyeuse. Vous savez, apprécier la vie comme vous. "

" Oh... " Sirius sourit. " Et bien, macher Bellsies, tu as frappé à la bonne porte. Nous sommes des experts en cela, n'est-ce pas Cornedrue ? "

" Cerainement, Patmol, " répondit James en imitant le sourire de Sirius.

" OH NON, " s'écria Lily horrifiée. " N'importe qui mais pas ces ceux-là, Bella ! Ils sont atroces, Merlin seul sait ce qu'ils me feront. "

" Je sais ! " s'écria Sirius. " Torturer Servillus ! Allez Lily sera amusant, " ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage de Lily.

" Torturer un innocent être humain n'est pas une forme d'amusement pour moi, " dit Lily raidement. " Je pensais que tu avais assez de bon sens pour comprendre ça, Sirius Black. "

" Bon sens et Sirius Black sont deux mots qui ne doivent jamais être associé dans la même phrase, Lily, dit James en souriant. " Mais laissons Servillus et allons au lac, ok ? Je n'y suis pas alée depuis au moins des siècles. "

" Allons-y alors, " consentit Arabella chaleureusement.

Donc ces huit-là (Ils avaient entrainé Remus, jennifer, Peter et Violette) partirent en direction du lac et se réfugièrent à l'ombre d'un arbre. Arabella et Sirius riaient de quelque chose, Remus et Jennifer bavardaient tranquillement, Violette et Peter étaient silencieux et Lily et James évoquaient des souvenirs.

" C'est l'endroit où tu as torturé Rogue il y a deux ans, " dit Lily doucement ses yeux regardant le lac.

" Ouais, " di James en soupirant. " Ca me semble être si lointain.

" Et ce que tu as dit à la maison de Remus, " continua Lily, " c'était si romantique et doux. "

" Oh, la lettre. " il rougit. " Je l'ai écrit avec Sirius qui regardait par dessus mon épaule. "

" Et bien alors, Sirius doit porter chance. " Lily rit.

" J'ai entendu prononcer mon nom ? " dit Sirius curieusement en scrutant par dessus son épaule.

" Tu te souviens quand tu as essayé de m'aider à écrire cette lettre à lily un ét ? "

Sirius grogna. " Tu essayais toujours de m'éloigner mais je revenais à la charge. "

" Tu as toujours cette lettre ? " demanda James à Lily.

" L'avoir ? Bien sûr que je l'ai gardé. Tu ne pensais aps que je la jetterais dans le feu, n'est-ce pas ? Oui je l'ai conservé dans ma malle. "

" Vous vous souvenez quand Deanna a donné un Philtre d'Amour à james dans notre première année ? " dit Remus. " Je me souviendrais toujours du regard de James lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Deanna était dans le même fauteuil que lui."

" C'était inestimable ! "

" Et vouv vous souvenez quand Lily a giflé James après un match de Quidditch ? "

" Ouais c'était drôle. Oh et quand James avait forcer Rogue à aimer Lily ? "

" Oh, Merlin, je parie que tu n'avais pas prévu que tu sortirais avec Lily Evans en sixième année, James ! "

" J'aurais préféré mourir mourir il y a 6 ans, " dit James énergiquement. " mais maintenant je suis plus heureux que jamais. "

" Vous savez, le james de 15 ans n'en aurait pas été plus ravi de voir ça, " insista Violette.

" Non, il n'aurait pas été plus heureux, " consentit james. " On a tous une destiné, et la mienne est avec Lily. "

" N'est ce pas romantique ? " chuchota Arabella rêveusement. " oh, Lily, tu es si chanceuse d'avoir James comme copain. J'aimerais être à ta place. "

" Et moi ? " dit Sirius en boudant. " Je suis romantique aussi ! "

" Ouias, bien sûr. Mais tu ne fais jamais rien de romantique pour moi. "

" Tu verras. " Il fit un clin d'oeuil à James.

" De quoi aprle-t-il ? " siffla Peter à Remus.

" De leur demande en mariage bien sûr, " dit Remus comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. " Ils vont demander à Lily et Arabella de les épouser respectivement bien sûr. "

" O-Oui, c'est vrai. "

" Oh, non ! " Lily changea de position de suite. " Nous avons un autre examen dans huit heures. Qu'attendez-vous hein ? Allons à l'intérieur et étudions. "

" Quel examen ? " demanda James endormit.

" Astronomie, allons-y. "

" Attends, attends, " dit Sirius bruyamment, " qui a dit que nous allions étudier, hein ? On sait tout déjà, alors pourquoi s'ennuyer ? "

" J'étudierais avec toi, Lily, " offrit james, se sentant mal pour sa copine.

Cependant, Lily se rassit en paraissant abattu. " Tu as raison, bien sûr, Srius. je pense que j'ai été un peu paniqué à cause des ASPIC. Mais ils sont... "

" ... Une partie importante de notre avenir, " fini Sirius avec impatience. " Je sais, Lily. "

" Lily, ils nous reste moins de deux semaines avant de partir de l'école. Alors qs'il te plait apprécie Poudlard pendant le peu de temps qui nous reste, " plaida Jennifer en regardant son amie.

" Ecoutez, écoutez, " cria James avec enthousiasme.

" Je propose que nous explorions le château ! dit Sirius bruyamment.

" Mais et notre... " commença Lily, mais Arabella la coupa.

" Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller à la salle sur demande, " suggéra-t-elle.

" Quel serait notre choix ? " Lily paraissait douter.

" Quoi, nous avons beson de faire une apuse dans nos examens, " offrit Violette. " Après tout, c'est vrai. Je peux aller chercher Jackson ? "

" Bien sûr. " Il haussa les épaules avvec nonchalance. Après tout ils avaient presque immédiatement accepté Jackson dans le groupe car il sortait avec une de leur meilleure amie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Violette revenait avec Jackson au bras, ses cheveux légèrent en désordre et le visage plutôt rose. Jackson leur sourit.

" Hé les gars, prêt à y aller ? "

" Qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ? " dit Sirius en feignant l'ignorance. " D'habitude tu n'as pas les chveux de James. "

" Oh ça. " Jackson rougit violemment. " J'étais... euh... "

" EN train de peloter intensément Violette ? " interompit James en souriant.

" Arrête, " le réprimanda Lily légèrement. " Allons-y alors. "

Les neuf amis se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande en pensant tous à la même chose, nous désirons nous reposer de nos examens. Une porte apprut soudainement et ils entrèrent rapidement. A l'intèrieur ils avaient des poufs, des fauteuils et une table. il y avait des jeux (la bataille explosive, des échecs...) et des livres dans tous les coins.

" Excellent ! " dit James en s'affalant dans l'un des fauteuils. 

Ils se mirent tous à manger et à boire (il y avait un bar-frigo qui contenait plein de nourriture et de boisson), à jouer, rire, et parler. Le temps passa très rapidement et ils terminèrent par parler de leur projet d'après Poudlard.

" Sans aucun doute Auror, " dirent James et Lily.

" Département des Mystères, " dit Jennifer.

" Département des jeux et sports magiques, " dirent Arabella et Sirius.

" Département de la règlementation et du contrôle des créatures magiques, " dit Violette.

" Département des transports magiques, " dit Jackson avec confiance.

" Tot le monde regarda Remus et Peter qui étaient resté silencieux.

" Je n'ai pas assez de BUSE pour trouver un bon job, " dit Peter en regardant tristement au sol.

" Et pourquoi pas Médicomage, " dit Violette à demi chaleureuse.

" Je suppsoe... " il se redressa.

" Je ne pense pas que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit avec ma condition et tout, " dit Remus silencieusement.

" La condition ? " dit Jackson curieusement.

" Oui, la condition, " répondit-il en grinçant les dents. Remus n'aimait pas beaucoup Jackson qui voulait toujours savoir cette condition. Cependant Jackson n'alla pas chercher plus loin.

" Tu sais le Département des Mystère et dangereux, " dit Lily un peu plus tard.

" Etre une langue de plomb serait si chou cependant, " opposa Jennifer en secouant la tête. " Tu connais tous les secrets du monde magique, comme où tu vas après la mort, et faire des recherches sur de nouvelles choses. C'est stupéfiant, le travail qu'ils font là-bas. J'ai rencontré un type nommé Broderick Bode qui m'a expliqué toutes les choses qu'ils font. "

" Un type ? " dit Remus incertainement.

" Oh, Remus ne t'inquiètes pas. Il a plus de vingt ans. Il ne me sera pas nuisible. "

" Il n'a pas intérêt ou je le castrerais personnellement. "

" Je ne savais pas que tu en serais capable, Lunard, " dit Sirius plutôt raidement. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis du fait que Remus larguerait Jennifer à la fin de l'année. Juste à ce moment ils entendirent des pas se rappocher. Au début aucun d'eux ne s'inquiéta, mais aussitôt qu'ils les entendirent s'arrêter devant la porte ils se regardèrent. La salle jusqulà remplie de rafraichissement et de divertissement fut soudainement remplie de chaussettes. Etonnée les 7° années se dévisagèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit pour révléer le professeur Dumbledore.

" Professeur ! " suffoqua james. " Nous étions juste en train de nous reposé de nos examens, s'il vous plait ne nous punissez pas. S'il vous plat c'était mon idée, je ferai la retenue, mais ne blâmer pas mes amis et n'enlever pas de points à Gryffondor. je veux dire, si vous pouvez bien sûr... "

" Monsieur Potter. Tout est bien, " dit Dumbledore en riant tout bas. " Aucune punition ne sera donné, bien que je m'excuse de m'imposer à vos divertissements. Vous voyez, j'avais besoin d'une paire de chaussette, " dit-il en s'aventurant dans la pièce.

James le dévisagea incapable de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit.

Dumbledore rit encore, traversa la salle et s'empara d'une paire de chaussette, et s'en alla, laissant les 9 7° années derrière lui extrêmement étonnés.

" Je pense que je pourrais m'évanouir, " commenta James en s'essuyant le front nerveusement alors qu'il était dans le Poudalrd Express.

" Pourquoi ? " demanda Jackson.

" Nous sommes tous les deux sur le point de faire une demande en mariage, " dit Sirius comme si c'était tous les jours qu'on faisait une demande en mariage.

" Jackson tituba entre les sièges. " Quoi ? "

" Ben ouai. Je veux dire, Bella et ma copine depuis ma première année. Nous avons eut des hauts et des bas, je l'admets, mais elle est mienne depuis longtemps. Quant à jaems, et bine tu as vu combien Lily compte pour lui. "

" Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune ? " contrecara Jackson.

" " Et bien c'est un léger problème, " admit Sirius. " Mais mon oncle m'a donné assez d'argent pour que je puisse m'acheter ma propre maison. "

" C'est une chance, " dit Jackson sombrement. " Je dois toujours vivre avec mes parents jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne un travail au département de transport magique. "

" je veux être un Auror, " dit James, " mais la formation va prendre du temps. "

" 3 ans. Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ce truc, camarade ? je veux dire, tu peux faire n'importe quel travail dans le monde magique, avec tes parents comme premiers aurors, et le fait que tu es d'excellentes notes. "

" C'est vrai mais aucun autre travail ne me plait autant. Lily et moi voulont retourner chez nos parents respectifs, et ensuite commencer l'entrainement d'Auror. "

" je travaille au Département des jeux et sports magiques, puisque j'aime le travail. D'un autre côté je travaillerais avec Arabella, " dit Sirius joyeusement.

Pendant ce temps dans le compartiment des filles, Lily et Arabella étaient extrêmement étonnées de s'être fait jeter par les garçons pour un petit moment.

" Ils doivent planifier une dernière farce pour Rogue, " dit jennfier en riant nerveusement. " Tu sais, ils pensent que tu n'approuverais pas. "

" Mais c'est Lily qui n'approuve pas, " dit Arabella, " mais moi je m'en contrefiche. "

" Peut-être Sirius va te donner quelque chose, " dit Violette mais elle fut interrompue par un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Jennifer.

" Vous nous cachez quelque chose ? " demanda Lily avec méfiance.

" Non, " dirent-elles simultanément.

" De l'autre côté les gars préparaient leurs discours qu'ils réciteraient à leurs copines respectives.

" Arabella, quand je t'ai rencontrée pour la première fois, " commença Sirius, " tu n'tais pas beaucoup avec moi. Et quand notre première année a progressé, je pensais toujours que tu étais belle et douce, mais trop bien pour moi. Cependant, quand tu es venue me réconforter une nuit que j'étais plutôt mal, je me suis rendue compte qu'on était fait pour être ensemble. Je sais qu'on a eut des problèmes ensemble, mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aimerais toujours et je veux qu'on reste toute notre vie ensemble. Alors... Veux-tu m'épouser, Arabella Figg ? "

les garçons appalaudirent avec enthousiasme et Siirus s'inclina en souriant largement.

" Maintenant à ton tour, Cornedrue. "

" Non, " dit James rapidement. " Attends, laisse moi une seconde ok ? "

Il regarda nerveusement son discours, soigneusement écrit à la main sur un parchemin. Non ça semblait si mauvais à James que Lily refuserait tout de suite. C'était si pondéré, et donc contrairement à la lettre qu'il lui avait écrite à Lily durant un été, exprimant son amour pour elle. Qu'avait-il fait comme erreur ? Il rejeta un coup d'oeuil au parchemin il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de passion dans ce discours. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il n'aimait pas autant Lily ? Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas la fille de sa vie, après tout.

" Patmol, " dit-il faiblement, " je ne peux pas le faire. "

" Quoi ? " dit Sirius bruyamment. " Bien sûr que tu le peux, Cornedrue. "

" Non, je ne peux pas, " dit James fermement. " Je ne demanderais pas à Lily de m'épouser. "

" Tu es idiot, " rugit son ami. " Ici... nous deovns faire un discours. " Sirius le traina hors du compartiment pour aller dans celui d'à côté où il y avait quelque fille qui riait nerveusement en les voyant.

" On peut prendre ces sièges un moment ? " demanda Sirius poliment.

Les filles hochèrent la tête toujours en riant nerveusement sous cape.

" Maintenant, pourquoi tu ne peux aps le faire, Cornedrue ? "

James soupira. " Je pense que je n'aime pas assez Lily, Patmol. Peut-être qu'on est pas fait pour être ensemble, et peut-être que mes efforts tombent en poussière. "

" Comment peux-tu dire cela ? "

" je ne sais pas ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand j'ai écrit ce discours ça ne venait pas du fond du coeur. Et maintenant, je ne sais pas quoi écrire pour que Lily sache que je l'aime. Peut-être que je devrais rompre avec elle, parce que je sens pas cette passion comme avant. "

" Tu ne feras pas cela, james Potter. N'importe quel aveugle pourrait voir que Lily Evnas est une bonne prise et que les garçons la pourchasse. Mais qui a-t-elle accepté comme petit ami pendant presque un an ? Elle t'aime tant et tu serais idiot de ne pas l'aimer autant. Avec qui veux-tu qu'elle aille ? Servillus Rogue ? "

La jalousie bondit à l'intérieur de James. " Je me batterais avec lui s'il ose la toucher. "

" Tu vois ? Si tu ne l'aimais pas tu ne réagirais pas de cette façon si elle sortais avec un autre gars derrière ton dos. C'est la preuve que tu l'aimes. Donc tu vas le faire Cornedrue, tu vas demnder cette femme en mariage, cette femme que tu as essayé d'impressionner pendant près de deux ans alors tu vas te bouger. "

" Demander en mariage ? " dit une des filles que James reconnut comme étant Emmeline Vance.

" Oh, Emmeline, " dit distraitement James. " Ouais je vais demander à lily de m'épouser lorsque nous sortirons du train. "

" Oh, Merlin je dois voir cela, c'est si romantique. "

" Je le fais aussi, " dit Sirius fièrement.

" Mais mon discours, " dit James en agitant le parchemin.

" Réécris le et récite, " commanda-t-il.

Donc James le réécrivit et le lut aux filles.

" Lily quand j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi pour la première fois, j'ai su que je t'aimais, mais j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre. Nous nous sommes détestés presque la moitié de nos vies, mais en 5° année je me suis enfin redu compte que je t'aimais. J'ai essayé de faire baisser mon ego car tu pensais que j'étais arrogant.. j'ai changé en 6° année mais tu refusais toujours de sortir avec moi. Après j'ai consulté tout le monde que je connaissais pour savoir ce qui clochait. Rien ne clochait chez moi mais tu avais peur d'être rejeté plus tard. Maintenant que tu m'as accepté comme copain. Tu m'as rendu si heureuse, à être ma copine, ma Lily. je veux passer ma vie avec... "

" james, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! " cria Sirius d'urgence. " Le train est arrêt ! "

Le coeur de James martelait bruyamment comme il sortait du train. Quand il aperçu ses amis et les fils se tenant ensemble et lui et Sirius marchèrent vers eux..

" Bella, nous pouvons vous parler à toutes les deux ? " demanda ce dernier avec désinvolture.

" Bien sûr. "

Simultanément James et Sirius mirent un genou à terre. Beaucoup de passants suffoquèrent, les Potter et ls Evans inclus, mais Lily et Arabellase regardaient avec une perplexité extrême. Sirius avait déjà commencé son discours, mais l'esprit de James était bloqué. Mais il finit par commencer.

" Lily, tu as toujours été spécial pour moi. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas pu survivre dans ce monde. Je sais que nous ne nous aimions pas vrament au départ, mais ça importe peu.. je sais que nous courrons un danger avec Voldemort après nous mais je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi et si nous devons mourrir, nous mourrons ensemble. Tu es belle, intelligente, gentille... n'importe quel gars serait en extase pour t'avoir et je remercie le ciel que tu sois avec moi. Je t'aime Lily Evans, donc je te demande... voudrais-tu m'épouser ? " James chercha dans sa poche l'anneau et le présenta à Lily.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Lily et elle hocha lentement la tête. " Oui, je t'épouserai, James potter ! "

Le sourire neveux de James s'élargit alros et il poussa de cris de joie et fit tournoyer Lily en l'air. Tout lemonde dans la foule applaudit, même les Moldus, pour le jeune couple. jams prit doucement la bague et la glissa au doigt de Lily.

Lily n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie.. C'était pour cela que James était si secret ces dernireès semaines. Quand elle vit l'anneau à son doigt, les larmes qu'elle retenait s'échappèrent pour de bon. Elle sourit à travers ses larmes à Arabella qui sanglotait bruyamment sur l'épaule de Sirius et elle savait qu'elle était là où elle vulait être dans sa vie personnelle.

Si Lily pensait qu'elle était heureuse, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que ressentait James. il était plus qu'en extase. Il y a 7 ans il aurait été horrifié à l'idée d'épouser Lily Evans mais maintenant c'était son plus beau rêve qui devenait réalité. Il voulait épouser Lily et fonder une famille avec elle, devenir père. Bien que l'ascension de Voldemort au pouvoir était plus forte que jamais, rien ne pouvait interférer dans le bonheur que James ressentait à ce moment-là.

A bientôt pour la suite. Microsoft Word déconne donc je ne mettrais le chapitre que mercredi ou jeudi. Désolé.

Reviews please

Jennifer Evans.


	29. Après Poudlard : Partie I

Après Poudlard : Partie I

" Oh, N'était-ce pas si romantique ? " demanda Arabella rêveusement. " J'ai ador ! Le mariage... la réception... tout ! "

" C'était bien pour la plupart, mais je n'ai pas aimé le fait que Franc et Alice se pelote durant 5 minutes au moment où ils auraient du s'embrasser., " dit Sirius grincheusement.

James grogna. " Et bien qu'avais-tu prévu, Patmol ? Nous verrons sûrement tout un film de toi avec Arabella en train de se peloter lors de votre mariage. "

" Ouais, mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi toi et Lily voulez vous marier aussi tôt. Je veux dire, c'est bien, mais vous êtes jeunes et vous vous voulez vous unir en avril. je veux dire, Bella et moi voulons attendre un peu avant de le faire. "

Lily sourit et saisit la mai de James, la serrant solidement. " Nous voulons être ensemble avant que ce ne soit trop tard, Sirius. je veux dire avec Voldemort et tout... "

" Oh, ne m'en parle pas, Lily. Je sais tout sur ce sal crétin, crois-moi. je pense aussi que Regulus est un Mangemort. "

" Tu dis cela depuis le début, Sirius, " dit Arabella en soupirant.

" Et bien c'est vrai Arabella, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne dit que la vérité. "

Remus grogna, et se mit avoir une forte crise de toux en souriant à Sirius. " Tu le souhaites. "

" Pardon ? " dit Sirius extrêmement offensé.

James mit son bras autour de la taille de Lily et l'approcha de lui, comme si il craigniat qu'elle ne s'enfuit à n'importe quel moment. Il sourit. Il voulait écourter ses fiançailles au plus tôt et qu'ils soient marier rapidement. Avant que leurs vies ne se finissent tragiquement.

" Hé, James ? "

Il cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. " Qui a dit mon nom ? "

" Tu vas bien ? " demanda Sirius avec impatience. " Tu as l'air tout vert, camarade. Tu te sens bien ? "

James grogna et se frotta le front. " Maintenant que tu le dit je le sens. "

" Je pense que tu as aussi été affecté par le pelotage de Franc et Alice, " consentit Sirius mélancoliquement.

" Patmol, ferme la. Ce n'était pas le fait de peloter... je suppose que je ne me sens juste pas bien. Peut-être que c'est à cause de l'Ordre ou autre chose. "

" Oh, l'Ordre. " Sirius roula le syeux. " Tu n'as pas à t'en soucier... Je pense que nous pouvons contrôler les Mangemorts, tous les 4. "

" Ou pas,é ajouta Arabella en fronçant les sourcils.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, " la rassura Lily en souriant. " Il n'y a rien à te tracasser, Bella. Entre temps, je crois qu'on devrait continuer à préparer nos mariages. "

" Oh ! Bien sûr ! "

" Maintenant ? " demanda James avec incrédulation. " Lily, notre mariage est l'année prochaine ! Nous avons assez de temps pour le mariage. On doit retrouver l'Ordre ce soir. "

" C'est si gentil à vous de laisser l'Ordre occuper votre maison comme siège principal, " dit Jennifer d'un air approbateur. " Je veux dire, vous n'êtes jamais tranquille. Et en plus tout le monde doit habiter dans ta maison car ce sont les règles de l'Ordre. "

" Oui, c'est plutôt stupide, " consentit Lily, en rougissant légèrement. " Je veux dire, que tout le monde doivent habiter ensemble, pour être dans l'Ordre. Mais je ne me plaint pas. En fait je suis plutôt honorée que Dumbledore nous ait accepté d'office dans l'Ordre. "

" Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ? " demanda Sirius de manière pompeuse. " Nous sommes des gens intelligents et respectables, après tout. "

" Vous vous rendez compte qu'on est déjà sortit de Poudlard ? " commenta Violette. " Je veux dire, j'ai l'impression qu'hier encore on était en première, prêts à être répartit dans nos maisons. "

" Ouais, le temps est passé si vite. "

" T connais Ellyn Bedson du ministère ? " interrompit Violette en paraissant vexé.

" Oui, celle qui travaille qu département des mystères, " affirma Jennifer. " Elle est très sympa, elle m'aide avec Bode, mais elle est un peu condescendante, aussi, mais pourquoi ? "

" Je ne l'aime, " comfirma Violette. " Elle arrête pas de flirter avec Jackson et d'essayer de nous faire rompre. "

" Et bien, tu flirtes bien avec Amos Diggory, " dit Arabella raidement.

" Je ne le fais pas ! Il tourne toujors atour de moi comme une abeille autour d'un pot de miel... ce n'est pas ma faute. "

" C'est crai, " admit-elle.

" Et bien, tu ne peux pas emppêcher cela, " ajouta Lily. " Ignore seulement Diggory, et peut-être qu'il te laissera tranquille. Merlin sait qu'il a beaucoup embêté Bella avant toi. "

" Par l'enfer c'est rien de le dire, " marmonna Arabella.

" Pourquoi doit-il me suivre partout ? " fulmina Violette furieusement. " Je veux dire, je ne suis pas une reine, et je n'ai pas la personnalité qu'Amos recherche chez une fille. Alors pourquoi moi ? "

" Peut-être que c'est à cause de ce que tu lui as fait à Poudlard, " dit James gentillement. " Après tout, on ne peut pas oublier quelque chose d'aussi gênant ! Tu devrais réagir plus souvent comme cela, Violette. "

" Ecoute, Ecoute-le, " entonna Jennifer qui était toujours la première à pousser Violette à réagir vivement. "

Violette rougit. " Oh ce n'était pas stupéfiant. "

" Oh que oui ! Merlin, j'aurais aimé prendre une photo d'Amos quand tu lui as dit cela.

" Alors, Lily, tu as déjà préparé une partie de la noce, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda Arabella.

" Et bien non, " admit Lily en rougissant. " On a pas eut le temps de trop y penser depuis nos fiançailles. "

" Oh les fiançailles. " Elle regarda Sirius rêveusement. " C'était si romantique. Comment toi et James avez vous pu les préparer ? "

James et Sirius se sourirent et se firent un clin d'oeuil, et regardèrent leur fiancée respective.

" C'était simple, les filles, " dit Sirius espièglement. " Ou du moins, c'était simple pour moi, mais j'en connais qui ont eut besoin d'un peu de pratique. "

Lily rit. " Ne me dit pas que tu as été effrayé, James. "

" Pire qu'un enfer, " consentit James avec effronterie. " Qu'y a-t-il détonnant ? "

" Le James Potter tout puissant effray ? Merlin, le monde est fichu maintenant. Tu as intimidé des gens quasiment toute ta vie à Poudlard, et tu as été effrayé de me poser une simple question ? " Elle secoua la tête.

" Il aurait pu y avoir une rupture, Lily. Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis un peu nerveux avec ce genre de choses. "

" Tu ne seras plus jamais nerveux James. "

" Je suis quand même humain, " réplique James avec indignation. " Pourquoi tout le monde voudrait que j'agisse comme une sorte de Dieu ? "

" Tu en es un, " affirma Lily. " Ou du moins, tu l'es pour toutes les filles qui t'ont cotoyé à Poudlard. N'étaient-elles pas furieuse quand elles ont su que tu me demanderais en mariage ? "

" Furieuse, " affirma Sirius en riant. " On aurait dit qu'elles étaient sur le point de te tuer, Lily. Elles étaient déjà vexées que James soit amoureux de toi mais de savoir en plus qu'il te demanderai en mariage ! Ca devait être leur pire cauchemar je pense. "

" Tu n'es pas dans le même cas, Patmol, " dit Remus. " Après tout les filles continuaient à te courir après même quand tu étais avec Arabella. "

" C'est vrai, je suis un homme à femme. "

" C'est un égoïste, " marmonna Arabella en roulant les yeux. " Je suis sur le point dépouser un homme qui ne pense qu'à lui. Au moins ton copain est devenu modeste quand tu lui as mené la dure, Lily. "

" Tu trouves qu'il est modeste, Bella ? Je ne pense pas moi. "

" Vous les filles vous plaignez toujours de vos copains, " dit James en boudant. " Nous sommes de bons hommes, pourquoi vous plaindre ? Au moins on en parade pas comme Diggory ou Mackenzie. "

Sirius frémit involontairement à ce dernier nom.

Lily rit nerveusement et se blottit dans les bras de son fiancé. Ils faisaient partit des proncipaux membres de l'Ordre. Marlene McKinnon, qui avait tous ses enfants dans l'Ordre les salua. Alice et Franc jouaient aux échecs prêt de la cheminé, et Fol Oeuil les regardait avec de la méfiance dans les yeux.

" Potter, Black, Dean, Balck, Walker, Lupin , " salua Fol Oeuil d'un ton bourru en inclinantn légèrement la tête dans leur direction.

" Bonjour, Monsieur Fol Oeuil, " dit Lily doucement. Elle craignait et admirait le célèbre Auror.

" Alastor, jeune fille, appelez moi par mon prénom. il ne doit pas y avoir de formalité entre les membres de l'Ordre. Nous sommes tous de la même famille. "

Sirius sourit. " Et bien c'est parfait, car je n'en avait pas. "

" Toujours aussi facétieux, " grogna Fol Oeuil. " Et bien vos avez sûrement trouvé une meilleure famille dans l'odre que celle qua vous aviez à l'origine. Cependant n'oubliez pas que vous devez votre vie à l'Ordre et que c'est très dangereux. "

" Certainement monsieur, " dit James bruyamment. " Nous voulons vous aider à combattre Voldemort avec tous les moyens que nous avons. "

Fol Oeuil se convulsa à la suite du nom. " Potter, au nom de Merlin, arrêtez de le nommer. "

James parut s'étonner. " Mais la crainte d'un nom... "

" Ne fait qu'acroitre la peur de la chose elle-même. Oui, je sais, Dumbledore me l'a assez répété. Il semble que vous admiriez tellement votre ainé que vous commencez à le citer, hein ? "

" Je ne manquais de respect à personne, monsieur. "

" Ouias, j'en suis sûr. Evans, les dossiers sont prêts ? "

" Bien sûr monsieur. " Lily lui tendit un épais tas de papier qu'elle portait. " Il y a là tous les plans de ses cachètes secrètes. "

" Excellent Evans. Vous nous prouvez toujours votre utilité. Etes-vous sûr que c'est son vrai QG et pas un piège qu'il nous lance ? Après tout, vous-savez-qui à des espions de son côté lui aussi. "

" Je ne suis pas sûr de la véracité de ses plans, mais je pense qu'ils sont au moins en partie vrai. "

" Vous faites confiance aux espions qui vous ont donné ceci ? "

" De toute mon âme. "

" Bien, je présenterai cela à Dumbledore, car c'est une information très importante et extrêmement secret. Où sont allés Petigrow et Bradley ? "

" Jackson travail toujours, " dit Violette. " Il n'a pas trop de temps pour faire autre chose ces temps-ci. Et Peter est à un entretien d'embauche. "

" Petigrow est parfaitement inutile, " grogna Fol Oeuil. " Ce garçon peut à peine écrire son nom convenablement. Je ne sais pas à quoi pensait Dumbledore e le faisant entrer dans l'ordre. Cependant Bradley est très intéresant pour nous. Il ne faudrait pas le perdre. "

" Bien sûr que non, " affirma Violette.

" Tu dis ça parce que c'est ton copain, " dit Arabella.

Violette rougit et détourna les yeux.

" Monsieur, y-a-t-il des renseignements sur les dernières attaques ? " interrogea James légèrement inquiet. " Voldemort n'a pas attaqué depuis un oment et ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. l aime causer le chaos. "

" Perspicace, PotteR. J'y pensais justement. Je pense que Vous-Savez-Qui a planifier quelque chose de très important qui coûtera beaucoup de vies. Si seulement nous pouvions l'infiltrer et savoir ce que c'est. "

" On dirait que vous parlez d'une guerre, " commenta Sirius en riant.

" Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie, Black. Nous sommes vraiment en guerre et arrêtez de rire. C'est sérieux Black, et je ne trouve rien de drôle à cela. Des gens seront tués et vous riez. Montez donc à votre chambre, garçon. "

" Mon... " Sirius rit encore plusf ort. " Ha, ha, tr-s drôle... allez dans votre chambre... ha, ha ! "

" Patmol, la ferme, " claqua James en lui donnant une claque sur le haut de la tête. " Ne peux-tu pas être sérieux pour une fois et arrêtez de plaisanter sur tous les sujets ? Nous sommes en guerre comme mon... ALASTOR le dit et nous avons beosin de la coopération de tout le monde. "

" Désolé. " Le garçon aux cheveux noirs regarda ses pieds. " Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. "

" Où est Londubat ? Londubat ! " aboya Fol Oeuil.

" Oui ? " répondirent les voix réunis de Franc et Alice.

L'Auror grogna. " C'est pour cela que je suis contre le fait que les époux partage le même nom. Ca pose des problème quand on les appel. D'ailleurs j'appelerais toujours Alice Hart, ça rendra les choses plus facile. Londubat Franc ! "

" Oui, Alastor ? "

" C'est fini ce travail administratif ? "

Franc ferma ses yeux et soupira. " Presque fini. Ils manquent quelques documents et ce sera prêt. "

" Nous avons reçu de nouvelles recrues pour l'Ordre, " dit Fol Oeuil d'un ton bougon. " C'est Shacklebot... Kingsley et une sixième année... Emmeline Vance. "

" Emmeline ? " interrompit Lily ses yeux s'élargissant sous la surprise. " La cinquième année je suis bientôt en sixième, Emmeline ? "

" Ouais, Evans. "

" Mais elle est... " Elle chercha ses mots. " Un peu cruche. "

" Elle l'est ? Et bien elle fait partie d'une famille très respectable, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu elle sera Préfète en Chef. Tous les enseignants sont d'accord avec cela sauf ce crétin de Hurst. "

James grogna bruyamment à ce dernier commentaire, et lIly lui fit une légère tape en riant sous cape.

" Vous pourriez envisagez l'entrée de ma cousine ? " demanda Sirius avidement.

" Qui est ta cousine, Balck ? "

" Nymphodara Tonks, monsieur. Pour l'instant elle a que 4 ans mais elle est metamorphmagus. "

" C'est intéressant. Je devrais le dire à Dumbledore la prochaine fois que je le verrais. Les Metamorphmagi sont extrêmement rare et ils seront utiles à l'Ordre. Bonne idée Black. "

Sirius sourit et lui fit un salut moqueur. " Merci Alastor. "

" Lupin ! Pas encore la pleine lune ? "

Remus parût plutôt inquiet de l'entendre parler de son problème. " Dans quelques semaines monsieur. "

" Je suppose que tu feras attention de ne pas blesser un des membres de l'ordre ? "

" Je ne peux rien vous promettre mais j'essaierai. "

" Bien. " L'après midi continua tranquillement avec quelques interrogations à Fol Oeuil sur les affaires de l'Ordre.

Jennifer sanglotait bruyament en s'essuyant les yeux. Remus venait juste de rompre avec elle. Ca ne lui aurait pas autant fait de peine s'il lui avait donné une raison valable, mais il ne lui avait rien répondu de cohérent à sa question 'pourquoi rompait-il avec elle ?'. Lily, Arabella et Violette essayait de la réconforter.

" Ecoute Jen, je suis sûre que les garçons doivent savoir quelque chose à ce sujet. Allons les voir. "

Elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre que partageaient Sirius et James et tapèrent à la porte.

" Qui est-ce ? " demanda Sirius.

" C'est nous espèce de stupide crétin, " grogna Arabella avec impatience. " Laisse nous entrer. "

" Oh, pas la peine d'hurler, Bellsies. "

Sirius ouvrit la porte et elles entrèrent précipitamment à l'intérieur.

" Vous savez pourquoi Remus à rompu avec Jennifer ? "

" Il est effrayé, " répondit doucement James. " Il a peur que si elle reste avec lui, et qu'ils se marient, Jennifer ne sera pas heureuse à cause de sa condition. "

" Tu veux dire que tu le savais et que tu ne nous l'a jamas dit ? " s'offusqua Lily avec fureur. " James Potter je m'étais attendue à mieux de ta part. "

" Remus m'a fait jurer de ne pas le dire ! " s'écria sauvagement James. " Ce n 'était pas mas faute... et je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire. mais fies toi à moi, il aime encore Jennifer, mais pense que c'est le mieux pour elle. "

" Le mieux pour moi ? " renifla Jennifer. " Pourquoi diable pense-t-il cela ? Il sait que je l'aime et que je n'ai pas besoin qu'on se marie pour être heureuse, mais il était pas obligé de rompre avec moi ? "

" Je n'aurais jamias cru que Remus puisse être un tel crétin, " marmonna Arabella. " Comment a-t-il pu faire une telle chose ? "

" Que faire maintenant ? " marmonna Sirius à son meilleur ami.

James haussa les épaules. " Jen, Rmeus voulait que tu aies toujours quelqu'un sur qui compter. Tu sais, trouver un autre gars sur qui tu pourrais toujours compter. "

" Pourquoi Remus croit-il qu'il ne serait pas disponible pour moi ? "

" C'est à cause de ses transformations. Il pense qu'il serait un fardeau pour toi car il doit partir à chaque pleine lune, et qu'il est assez désagréable quand elle approche. Il veut que tu aies un gars toujours là pour toi qui te traitera toujours bien et de la même façon. "

" Je l'aime, " dit Jennifer fermement. " Et je ne pourrais jamais trouver quelqu'un d'autre, car il sera toujours présent dans mon coeur. "

James secoua la tête. " Lunard a fait un mauvaix choix, Patmol. "

Sirius grogna. " Tu crois ? Notre ami a besoin de faire le point et de revoir ses priorités. Peut-être qu'il devrait demander à jennfier de sortir de nouveau avec lui, et qu'ils devraient recommencer comme s'il ne s'était rien passer ? "

" Quel est le problème ici ? "

Les six amis se retournèrent en même temps, inquiet, pour se retrouver presque nez à nez avec Albus Dumbledore. Ses yeux bleux scintillaient comme d'habitude.

" Professeur ! " s'écria presque James et il sourit innocemment. " Nous étions, euh... "

" En train de rire aux blagues de Sirius, " continua Violette avec hâte. " Aurions-nous raté une réunion de l'Ordre, professeur ? "

" Pas du tout Miss Dean. Je venais vous dire à tous de vous détendre un peu plus. Ne vous préoccupez pas tant des affaires de l'Ordre ici. Vous les jeunes avez besoin de vous distraire autant que vous pouvez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Monsieur Potter, vous n'avez même pas vingt ans et pourtant vous travaillez pour l'Ordre encore plus durement qu'Alastor ces jours-ci. "

" Je le fais ? " James regarda son directeur avec étonnement. " Je ne pense pas travailler trop dur. Je veux dire, nous recherchons juste les cachettes possibles de Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Bien sûr il y a toujours notre mariage, mais on peut le repousser à un peu plus tard. "

" Non, non, James, je veux que vous continuez à préparer votre cérémonie de mariage, " dit Dumbledore sérieusement. " Vous et Lily devez vous mariez, et je ne serais pas celui qui vous en empêcherai. "

" Bien sûr que nous le ferons, " consentit Liy, un peu surprise que le professeur l'appelle par son prénom au lieu de son nom de famille. "

" Excellent. " Dumbledore applaudit légèrement. " Maintenant je dois aller aider Alastor dans ses conclusions. Nous nous verrons à la réunion de ce soir. "

" Oui professeur. "

" Appelez moi Albus. Je ne suis plus votre directeur depuis un moment. " Il leur fit un clin d'oeuil et disparut.

" C'était très intéressant, " commenta Sirius.

Jennifer rit, et pendant un moment elle oublia complètement sa rupture avec Remus et bavarda avec le reste du groupe. Après tout il y aurait d'autres choses qui lui briseraient le coeur et l'Ordre avait besoin d'elle. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'appitoyer sur elle-même parce que son petit-ami avait rompu avec elle pour une raison insignifiante.

Lily sourit à son amie. Elle était en colère contre Remus pour avoir rompu avec Jennifer, mais le fait de la voir rire diminuait légèrement sa colère. Lily avait l'impression que le rire était une chose qui n'existerait plus dans leur monde pendant un très long moment.

James soupira et leva son regard en direction du plafond. C'était une maison neuve, récemment construite et fraîchement peinte. La peinture était aussi blanche que la neige et ça donnait au siège de l'Ordre une sorte d'élégance. Son estomac se resserra en pensant à l'Ordre du Phénix. Peu après leur remise de diplômes, Dumbledore les avait convoqués et leur avait demandé de se joindre à un groupe qu'il avait formé pour combatre Voldemort. Bien sûr ils avaient tous acceptés de suite et avaient signés leur serment de fidélité à l'Ordre. Cependat, au fond de lui, James avait l'impression d'avoir un mauvais choix. Après tout, faire partit de l'ordre était dangereux. Il mettrait sa famille entière en danger car ses parents ne faisaient pas partis de l'Ordre. Ils étaient trop occupés avec leur travail d'Auror à temps plein.

IL s'empara soudain de la main de Lily et la serra le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Ses yeux noisettes rencontrèrent ceux de Lily vert émeraude et il hocha la tête lentement. Lily était une des raisons qui l'embêtait de faire partit de l'Ordre. Elle était sa vie et il voulait passer l'éternité avec elle. James voulait la savoir en sécurité, ainsi que les enfants qu'ils auraient ensemble plus tard.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, James ? " chuchota Lily, ses yeux s'élargissant sous l'effet de la surprise.

" Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, " dit-il doucement en caressant la joue de Lily de sa main. Il sentit des petits frissons s'échapper de son corps.

" De quoi parles-tu ? "

" L'Ordre. Je mets beaucoup trop de gens en danger en en faisant partit, surtout depuis que Voldemort veut que je le rejoigne. "

" Il y a renoncé, james. Nous sommes trop proches de Dumbledore pour qu'il tente quoi que ce soit sur l'un de nous. "

" Tu ne peux jmaais prévoir ce que Voldemort veut faire, Lily. Bien que je le haïsse de toute mon âme, c'est quand même un génie. Tu sais qu'Albus nous a parlé de lui quand il était plus jeune. Il était préfet puis préfet en chef, et son nom était Tom Jedusort. Albus a dit qu'il était un des élèves les plus brillant qu'il ait jamais vu à Poudlard. Cependant, il s'est trop penché sur la magie noire et maintenant, regarde ce qu'il est devenu. "

" Il doit y avoir une raison pour que Voldemort veuille tuer tout le monde, en dehors du fait qu'il veuille contrôler le monde entier. "

" Rien de plus. Il veut se débarasser des personnes magiques qui ne sont pas de sangs purs, et avoir tous les purs-sangs de son côté. Si nous ne l'arrêtons pas, Lily, ce monde sera bientôt un monde noir. "

" Nous l'arrêterons, James, " dit Lily avec résolution en serrant fermement la main de son fiancé. " Nous l'arrêterons. Peu importe le temps que ce la prendra. "

" Hé, les deux inséparables, vous venez ? " Sirius sourit à ses meilleurs amis. " Arabella et moi allons à Pré au Lard un moment. Vous voulez venir ? "

" Et Jennifer et Violette ? "

" Nous n'y allons pas, " répondit rapidement Jennifer. " Vi doit passer la journée à la maison de Jackson et moi je désire rester un peu seul. "

Lily hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. " Bien sûr, Sirius, nous venons. "

" Génial, allons-y alors. "

Les deux couples transplannèrent à droite de Honeydukes, où une foule d'étudiants bavardaient tranquillement. Ils virent qu'une partie des étudiants de Poudlard se dirigeaient vers les trois balais pour prendre une Bierraubeurre car c'était une journée fraîche du mois de novembre, quand soudainemen quelqu'un les appela par leurs prénoms.

" LILY ! "

Lily se retourna pour voir Emmeline qui accourait vers eux avec son petit groupe d'amis.

" Bonjour Emmeline, " la salua-t-elle cordialement.

" Oh, Poudlard est si tranquille sans vous les gars ! " dit-elle avec agitation. " C'est si dommage qu'il n'y ait plus les farces des Maraudeurs. "

" Nous avons laisser notre marque, n'est-ce pas ? " Sirius paraissait très content.

" Sans aucun doute. Le préfet en chef est un sombre crétin en plus, et la préfète en chef n'en parlons pas ! Je regrette tant l'année dernière quand vous y étiez ! "

" Comment se passe ta 6° année ? "

" Compliquée. Je suis toujours préfète mais je n'ai pas autant de responsabilité que l'année dernière. Quand te aries-tu Lily ? "

Avant que Lily ne puisse répondre, une grande fille assez jolie qui devait être en 6° ou 7° année suffoqua de surprise et se mit à rire nerveusement en voyant James et Sirius.

" Regarde, c'est les deux chefs des Maraudeurs ! " s'écria une d'elle en riant. " James Potter et Sirius Black. "

" James ! Sirius ! " La grande fille s'agita et marcha vers eux d'un air qui se voulait séduisant.

" Euh... Bonjour, on se connait ? " James fronçait les sourcils.

" Je suis Alex Randall, " dit-elle en souriant.

James la reconnut soudainement comme étant une des filles qui étaient folle d'amour pour lui. Elle était en 7° année à Gryffondor à présent bien que Merlin savait qu'elle aurait dû être à Poudlard.

" Oh, je me souviens de toi, " dit-il distraitement. " Euh... ravi de t'avoir revu, Alex. "

Elle suffoque, les yeux brillant. " Oh, tu te souviens de moi, James Potter ? C'est splendide ! Mais tu as déjà une copine ? " Elle regarda dédaigneusement Lily.

" C'est ma fiancée, " dit-il en hochant la tête. " Nous nous marierons en avril prochain.

Le visage d'Alex s'assombrit, et sa main se dirigea vers ses cheveux qui était relevé en une coiffure qui semblait élégante. " Oh, c'est merveilleux ! " dit-elle d'une voix affectée.

" N'est-ce pas ? " dit Lily en grinçant des dents. " Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous excuser... "

" Ne sois pas impole avec la préfète en chef, Evans, " dit Alex froidement.

" Tu es la préfète en chef ? " s'étonna Arabella qui avait été silencieuse la plupart du temps. " Qui aurait pu te choisir ? "

Sirius toussa pour dissimuler un fou rire.

" Dumbledore certainement, " dit Alex en redressant la tête d'un air vexé. " Je pense que je mérite cette place, Figg. "

" Oh, je suis honoré que tu connaisses mon nom Randall. Cependant, je serais toi, je fermerais la bouche. Nous sommes respectés des gens et très proche de Dumbledore. Donc si tu casses les pieds tu peux être sûr de ne pas faire long feu dans ta 'position'. "

" Je ne pense pas que tu puisses avoirce genre d'autorité sur nous, " dit Yvonne Lorencia, une amie d'Alex. " Après tout nous sommes des adultes légalement car nous avons notre permis de transplanner. "

" C'est vrai, " dit Alex en hochant vertueusement la tête.

" C'est vrai, mais on entre dans une sombre époque, et Albus se fie à nous, " dit Sirius. " IL congédiera n'importe quel étudiant qu'on pourra juger indigne de sa position de préfet ou préfet en chef. "

" Je ne pense pas que tu dois leur parler de cette façon, " dit Emmeline, pendant que ses amies acquiesçaient. " Après tout, James et Lily sont en entrainement d'Auror, et Arabella et Sirius travaillent pour le Ministère. Ils sont très proche du professeur Dumbledore et vous devez les repsecter. ils sont après tout plus âgés que toi, Alex. "

" pas de discours comme cela, toi, la stupide sang-de-bourbe, " claqua Alex en élevant la voix.

" Je parlerai au professeur Dumbledore de votre langage brutal, Miss Randall, " dit Lily en haussant un sourcil.

" C'est juste sang-de-bourbe. Il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat. "

" Pour toi peut-être pas, mais cela fait partit des insultes. "

" Tu dis cela, juste parce que tu es une sang de bourbe. "

James se redressa avec rage. " TU as appelé ma copine une tu-sais-quoi ? " rugit-il en effrayant plusieurs étudiants autour d'eux.

" Quoi, le grand james Potter a peur de dire un simple mot comme sang de bourbe ? "

Regulus et ses amis qui arrivaient à ce moment, rirent en entendant cela. " Aller Alex ! " cria-t-il. " Tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? "

Alex sourit, révélant une rangée de dents blanches. " Oh, mais Regulus chéri, je suis à Gryffondor et tu es à Serpentard, nous ne pouvons pas nous mélanger. "

" Qui s'inquiète de cela ? Tu sors avec moi ? "

" Bien sûr. " Elle sourit en pensant à ce beau Black.

Sirius grogna visiblement mécontent. Il avait espéré que Regulus resterait seul tuote sa vie, mais Merlin seul savait pourquoi les filles le poursuivaient comme les chines le faisaient avec les renards.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a grand frère ? Tu es jaloux que je sorte avec une jolie fille alors que ta future femme est moins jolie ? "

" Ha ! C'est vrai Reg. EN fait je me demandais comment tu pourrais avoir ue fille qui voudrais sortir avec toi à Pré au Lard. Stupéfiant vraiment qu'une fille s'intéresse à toi. "

James se mordait la lèvre pour se retenir de rire. Il avait toujours apprécié de voir son meilleur ami se disputer avec son petit frère. C'était toujours amusant et divertissant à regarder.

Regulus roula les yeux. " Bonne retnrée, Sirius. Cependant je serais toi, je ne parlerais pas. TU as une copine qui ressemble à de la boue. "

" Ca suffit ! J'ai eut assez de patience avec toi, Regulus, mais là, tu vas trop loin. Arabella ne ressemble pas à de la boue, et elle est certainement mieux que n'importe qu'elle fille que tu fréquenteras. Donc, la prochaine fois ferme ta grande bouche, Regulus, ou tu auras de graves ennuis. Les gars, partons d'ici et allons boire une bierraubeurre aux trois balais. Viens donc, Emmeline, et emmène tes amies. "

" Oh désolé, Sirius, je ne peux pas, " s'excusa Emmeline, paraissant déçue. " Je dois retourner à Poudlard, pour commencer mes devoirs. On en a tellement cette année. "

" C'est trop bête, " dit Lily, compatissante alors qu'elle et Arabella l'embrassaient sur les joues pour lui dire au revoir.

" On se revoit bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Oui, bientôt. Vous reviendrez, n'est-ce pas ? " Emmeline regarda avidement les adultes.

" Bien sûr, " dit Arabella en souriant.

" Les filles, nous savons que les au revoirs sont tristes pour vous, mais je me gèle, " dit James en claquant des dents.

" Oui oui. Bon, au revoir Emmeline. "

Ils entrèrent aux trois balais et s'assirent à la première table vide qu'ils trouvèrent. Madame Rosmerta suffoqua quand elle vit le quator et se dirigea vers eux avidement.

" Ca alors, n'est-ce pas james potter et Sirius Black ! " Elle sourit. " Et qui sont ces jolies jeunes filles ? "

" Vous vous rappelez de Lily Evans et d'Arabella Figg, pas vrai, Madame Rosmerta ? " James regarda désinvoltement les filles. " Ce sont nos fiancées. "

" Vos fiancées ? " madame Rosmerta haussa un sourcil. " Vous vous êtes enfin casé avec UNE fille ? J'arrive pas à le croire. Vous vous moquez de moi, elles sont de simples coups. "

Arabella rit. " Oh, non, Madame Rosmerta, nous sommes leurs fiancées, malheureusement, bien sûr. Mais Lily et moi sommes tombées sous le charme comme toutes les filles de Poudlard. " Elle fit un clin d'oeuil à Sirius.

" Arrêtes, Bella. " Sirius hocha la tête en signe de sonsentement avec ce qu'Arabella disait.

" Pourquoi donc James Potter et Sirius Black reviennent dans mon pub avec des filles étant leurs fiancées. Les choses ont bien changées. "

" Nous n'étions pas si mauvais, ma chère Rosmerta, " dit james avec facilité. " Après tout, Sirius est avec Arabella depuis notre première année. Bien sûr ils ont eut des huts et des bas... "

" Une rupture pendant environ une année, " interrompit Lily en roulant les yeux.

" ... Mais de toute façon ils forment un beau couple, " finit-il en haussant un sourcil d'un air interrogateur à sa fiancée. Lily lui tira la langue pour toute réponse.

" Comment vous êtes vous décidé à faire votre demande en mariage ? " interrogea Madame Rosmerta qui semblait vraiment stupéfié par les changements de James et Sirius.

" Oh, ça a prit un peu de temps, du moins pour James, mais nous y sommes quand même arrivé, " répondit Sirius.

" Vous avez tellement changé depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vu. "

" Et bien nous sommes des adultes, et Voldemort est en pleine ascension, nous avions beosin de grandir, je suppose. "

Le pub était complètement silencieux après la remarque de Sirius. Les chuchotements étaient échangés parmis les sorciers et autres créatures magiques. Tout le monde regardait Sirius avec crainte. amdame Rosmertalaissa tomber une chope de Bierraubeurre sur la robe d'une vieille dame qui comenait à être tâchée.

" Vous, vous avez dit le nom de vous-savez-qui ! " s'écria un jeune sorcier, à peine plus vieux qu'eux en un chuchotement.

" Ouais, Voldemort, " dit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Le sorcier eut un autre frémissement. " Et alors, c'est juste un nom. "

" Ouais, mais il pourrait vous entendre et arriver ici dans la seconde. "

" ne me parlez pas de cette bêtise, Monsieur... quel est votre nom ? "

" Jason Dubois.. Hé je t'ai déjà vu quelque part ? "

" Dubois ? " Sirius regarda James avec surprise. " Dubois, l'ex-capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ? "

" Oui, c'est moi, et tu es... Ca alors ! Cassia, regarde. " Il donna un coup de coude à la fille assise à côté de lui. " C'est Potter et Black, nos ex-coéquipiers ! "

La petite brune le regarda avec surprise et se mit à sourire, la joie s'étallant sur son visage.

" James Potter et Sirius Balck, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'st pas vu ! Et qui est-ce ? Lily Evans sort avec toi maintenant, James ? "

James hocha la tête et rapprocha Lily de lui. " Alors Dubois, toi et Cassia allez bientôt vous mariez ? "

" Non. je devrais bientôt lui demander tu penses ? Nous sommes un couple, nous sortons ensemble simplement. "

" C'est vrai, "dit Cassi la voix tendue. " Nous n'avons pas beosin de nous marire pour être heureux... Rester comme cela ne me gêne pas. "

Lily hocha poliment la tête. " Nous sommes fiancés. De même que Sirius et Arabella. "

" Et bien, je n'aurais jamais cru que Potter et Black fussent du genre à se marier. Félicitations. "

" Tu devrais venir, Cassia, " dit Lily avidement. " Je te prendrai comme demoiselle d'honneur. "

" Je ne pourrais pas, " dit Cassia en secouant la tête et en riant. " Je ne suis pas digne d'une telle chose, Lily. S'il te plait ne m'invite pas. J'éclaterais probablement pathétiquement en sanglots quand la cérémonie aura lieu. "

" C'est pas important. Bella pleurera probablement elle aussi. "

" C'est sûr, " dit arabella énergiquement.

" Lily, tu ne comprends pas ? je ne peux pas ! "

" Pourquoi pas ? "

" Je pense... " elle jeta un coup d'oeuil aux hommes... " que nous devrions continuer cette déclaration dans les toilettes. Les gars, nous devons refaire notre maquillage. Nous revenons dans deux minutes okay ? "

Dubois agita le bras impatiemment trop absorbé par James qui détaillait la dernière partie de Quidditch d'Angleterre-Tchékoslovaquie.

Cassia entraina les deux jeunes femmes dans la salle de bain, ferma la porte, et éclata en sanglot. Lily et Arabella échangèrent des regards perplexes mais ne dirent rien au début.

" Oh, Lily, Bella ! Je ne peux plus supporter cela ! Je veux épouser Jason mais il ne me le demandera pas ! Il est beaucoup trop amoureux du Quidditch pour s'inquiéter d'un futur mariage et il est parfaitement content d'avoir une simple relation de couple au lieu d'un mariage intime. Je vodrais vraiment l'épouser, lui faire des enfants, les élever pour qu'ils soient honnêtes et justes. Mais comment pourrais-je lui faire comprendre ? "

" Comment sais-tu que Jason n'a pas beosin de se marier ? " demanda Lily.

" Ce n'est pas évident ? il le dit tout le temps ! "

" Peut-être qu'il le dit à tout moment et que ce n'est pas vrai Cassi. Les hommes sont comme cela : imprévisibles et fantaisistes. Ils disent des choses qu'ils ne pensent pas. Je sais que c'est vraiment stupide mais ça à toujours été comme cela. Peut-être qu'il pense que tu n'aimes pas le mariage en général et qu'il ne te le propose pas pour te laisser heureuse comme cela. "

" C'est ridicule, il sait que je l'aime. Et la prochaine étape d'un couple amoureux c'est le mariage. "

" Ouais, mais ton copain obsédé de Quidditch est différent. Comme James et comme Sirius. Ils s'inquiètent trop pour nous pour vouloir nous blesser ou vouloir profiter de nous. "

" Comment sais-tu tout cela ? " demanda Cassia en regardant Lily avec crainte. " Tu n'as pas eut de relation avant celle-ci et tu en sais plus que moi sur ces choses là. "

Lily haussa les épaules. " C'est sûrement parce que j'ai connu James pratiquement toute ma vie et que je l'ai observé, et étudié comme un livre. Ce n'est pas dur une fois que tu as l'habitude. James est l'exemple parfait de l'homme non conventionnel et je comprends tout ce qui se passe dans sa tête. C'est pour cela que je sais de quoi je parle, Jason est hors du commun lui aussi. "

Cassia parût étonnée un moment puis elle écrasa Lily en une grande étreinte de remerciements. " Merci Lily. Mais que dois-je faire maintenant ? "

" Lui parler, bien sûr, " lui Arabella. " C'est la seule façon d'obtenir quelque chose des hommes... Tu dois amener ce sujet sur le tapis. Ne pense pas qu'il le fera en premier. Les hommes sont trop lents pour ce genre de choses. "

" Et je suppose que tu sais cela à cause de Sirius ? "

" Bien sûr. Avec Sirius comme fiancé, la vie est plus compliquée et plus intéressante que d'ordinaire, hein ? "

Cassia rit et sécha ses dernières larmes. " Merci, vous deux. Je lui parlerai ce soir. "

" Tu t'améliores. "

" Sans aucun doute. "

Quand les trois filles sortirent des toilettes leurs trois copains parlaient toujours de Quidditch.

" Vous parlez toujours de ce stupide jeu ? " Cassia roula les yeux.

" TU étais la batteuse de notre équipe et maintenant tu ne t'occupes plus de Quidditch ? " Sirius fit une grimace d'horreur. " Merlin, que t'est-il arriv ? "

" Peut-être que devenir adulte m'a transformé. " Elle haussa les épaules. " Tu es prêt Jay ? ON rentre à notre appartement, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. "

" Bien sûr. " Dubois se leva et ils transplannèrent.

" Vous êtes prête les filles ? " leur demanda James.

" Ouais, une seconde. "

Arabella se retourna vers sa meilleure amie. " Tu crois qua nous avons une grande expérience de la vie maintenant ? "

" Peut-être pas sur tout, mais on n'en connait plus que la majorité des gens autour de nous. Merlin sait que nous devons garder du bonheur pour les jours à venir. Tout peut arriver en ce moment. "

Et ce que Lily avait dit était vrai. Leur monde allait de plus en plus mal.

" Il y a eût une attaque à Pré au Lard. "

Ces mots firent un moment de panique, e tout le monde se prépara à transplanner à Pré au Lard, où beaucoup d'étudiants avaient été attaqués. Il y avait beaucoup de bellsés et quelques morts.

Lily attrappa Jmaes et ils transplannèrent sur les lieux. Quand ils arrivèrent, son coeur chavira en pensant à ses jeunes amis, surtout à Emmeline, et le fait de ne pas savoir où ils étaient, s'ils étaient blessés ou même morts.

" Jales j'ai si peur, " murmura-t-elle en lui serrant encore plus fort le bras.

" Je sais, Lily ? " James l'embrassa avec passion. " Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tout va bien. "

" Ce n'est pas vrai, " chuchota Lily si bas, qu'il ne l'entendit même pas. " Rien n'ira bien pour les temps à venir. "

Quand ils virent la scène, Lily frissona involontairement. C'était terrible. Les boutiques étaient en ruines. Cassées et détruites par des mangemorts sans doute. Les Médicomages couraient partout dans le plus grand désordre. Il y avait des cris et des gémissements provenant de toutes part, et des cadavres jonchaient le sol. Le pire c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas mort sur le coup. Leurs os étaient broyés. Ce n'étaient plus les étudiants insouciants de l'instant d'avant. Non, ils avaient tous des expressions de terreur figées sur le visage.

" C'est horrible, " chuchota Peter en essuyant ses yeux humides à cause du froid qui les piquaient.

" Horrible, " acquiesca Sirius en resserrant Arabella prêt de lui.

" Ca ne sert à rien de se tenir ici, " dit Fol Oeuil d'un ton bourru en s'approchant dees professeurs Dumbledore, MacGonagall et Flitwick. " Alors il faudrait peut-être servir ailleurs, non ? "

" Vous avez raison, " dit Jennifer fermement. " Allons voir ce qu'Albus et Minerva peuvent nous dire de tout cela. "

Ils s'approchèrent des professeurs qui les observaient d'un air grave, et hochèrent la tête en signe de salutation.

" Bonjour Miss Evans, Figg, Dean, et Walker. Messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin, et Pettigrew, bonjour à vous aussi. "

" Professeur est-ce si terrible ? " demanda Lily.

" Ce ne peut pas être aussi tererible que vous vous l'imaginez mais c'est assez horrifiant. Même s'il y eut des attaques bien pire depuis son ascension au pouvoir. Je suppose que vous désirez voir une partie des victimes. "

Le professeur MacGOnagall emmena Lily là où était entreposé une partie des blessés et morts. Il y avait beaucoup d'étudiants qu'elles ne connaissaient pas car ils étaient trop jeunes, mais il y en avait deux qu'elle connaissait. Le premier était Kenneth Hughes, le petit-ami d'Emmeline, et l'autre était Laura Smith. Aucun des deux ne bougeaient.

" Professeur, " suffoqua Violette, à gauche de Lily. " Laura n'est pas... "

" J'ai bien peur que oui, Miss Dean, Miss Smith est morte. "

" Ca ne se peut pas, " dit Lily fermement. " Laura ne peut pas être morte ! "

Soudain la vérité de la déclaration la frappa. La douce et timide Laura était morte et ne reviendrai plus. Le mal : Voldemort et ses mangemorts, l'avait tué. Lily avait promis de rendre visite à Laura mais elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la remise des diplômes. Elle ne saurait jamis si Laura avait eût ses BUSE ou si elle avait eût un petit-ami. Non, elle ne saurait jamais ces coses, car Laura avait été tué dans l'attaque.

" Lily ? " chuchota james. " Tu vas bien ? "

Lily hocha lentement la tête et l'enfouit dans l'épaule de James. " Oh, James c'est atroce ! Laura est morte. Et les blessures de Kenneth ! de même que beaucoup d'enfants si petits. Regarde cette petite fille ! Elle doit être en première ou deuxième année et elle est morte. James, notre monde sera-t-il toujours comme cela ? "

" Je ne sais pas Lily, mais nous ferons notre mieux pour en finir avec cette menace et vivre tranquillement. Et si nous ne le faisons pas nous saurons que nos générations futurs le feront à notre place. Pour le momenbt concetnrons nous sur le présent plutôt que sur l'avenir. Je ne sais pas quand cela se termineera, mais quoi qu'il arrive, je resterai toujours avec toi et je ne te quitterais jamais. Je t'aime Lily. "

Les larmes emplirent ses yeux alors qu'elle l'embrassait. " Je t'aime aussi. "

Les yeux de James se troublèrent aux aussi et sa main se plaça devant ses yeux. Non il resterait fort comme un homme. Il avait eut dans son éducation l'idée que seul les femmes pleuraient et c'était enfoncé durement dans son esprit. Non il ne pleurerait pas, mais d'un façon ou d'une autre, les larmes sortirent et il n'en eut pas honte. Rien que la sensation du corps de Lily contre le sien lui rendait l'espoir pour le futur.

Il comprit pourquoi Lily était autant perturbé par cette attaque. Lily et Laura était assez proche. Et bien sûr lui et Kenneth étaient de bons amis. Il se mit à penser que son ami mourrait de ses blessures.. non, il ne devait pas penser à ce genres de choses. Ca n'arriverait pas, du moins il l'espérait.

Lily observa son fiancé et le vit plongé profondément dans ses pensées. Elle sourit intérieurement en epnsant que c'était grâce à elle que James était si raisonné et sérieux et elle l'embrassa légèrement. Il était si beau à se tenir là, en mettabt ses bras autour de sa fine taille. Ses yeux noisettes trahissaient un mélange de forte concentration et de gravité. Lily aimait ses yeux plus qu'autre chose. En un coup d'oeuil on pouvait savoir ce qu'il ressentait. D'habitude ils avaient une étincelle espiègle, mais ses yeux reflétaient toujours son humeur selon la situation. Maintenant ses yeux avaient une expression de sérieux.

James remarqua que Lily le regardait et sourit. C'était son premier sourire depuis des jours et cela éclairci la situation pour tout le monde. Les autres esquissèrent un sourire en même temps que lui. Peut-être auraient-ils eut un meilleur avenir si Voldemort n'était pas là, mais pour le moment ils étaient dans le présent et devrait faire avec. Cependant James était optimiste, il savait qu'un jour Voldemort et le mal lui-même seerait abattu définitivement.

Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu mettre le chapitre avant. Lorsque je l'ai fini tout mon ordi à sauter et j'ai du tout recommencer et avec tous les devoirs de fin d'année je n'ai pas pu le refaire avant aujourd'hui. A partir d'aujourd'hui je suis en vacances et je pourrias mettre les chapitres plus régulièrement. Bientôt j'aurais un nouvel ordi et ce genre d'incident avec la poubelle que j'ai n'arrivera plus (enfin j'espère).

Merci à tous mes revieweurs impatients d'avoir la suite :

- kikkou224

- Hermione Potter

- ludivine

- p'tite puce

- sirilis

- Mietek

- Lily Evans

- oualalallalalala

- loiup

La suite très rapidment je vous le promets.

Jennifer Evans.


	30. Note de la traductrice

Note de la traductrice :

Comme après demain je pars en vacances (le départ s'est précipité, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'urais dû partir le 29 juin) il n'y a normalement plus de chapitres (sauf si j'ai le temps d'en traduire si j'ai fini de faire mes valises et de tout ranger mais ne vous accrochez pas trop à cet espoir).

Jusqu'à ce que je revienne je n'aurais pas la possibilité de publier des chapitres sauf si je trouve un gentil voisin avec internet et à qui ça ne dérange pas trop (mais là aussi, c'est un tout petit espoir et in n'y a pratiquement aucune chance).

La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'aurais quand même un ordinateur portable et je pourrais traduire des chapitres donc quand je reviendras je mettrais environ deux chapitres de chaque histoire par jour, plus des chapitres de nouvelles traductions. Je vous laisserais patienter quand même entre chaque chapitre, histoire que vous me mettiez un peu de reviews.

Si ça vous intéresse de le savoir, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de partir en vacances car dans un bled paumé à côté de Nantes et qu'il pleut tout le temps (mais j'aurais plus de temps pour faire des traductions car m mère ne me piquera pas mon ordi étant donné qu'elle n'y sera pas, je pars avec ma grand-mère).

Je reviendrais normalement entre le 28 juillet et le 6 août donc dès mon retour il y aura des suites et de nouvelles histoires.

Merci à tous mes revieweurs et mes lecteurs. Laissez moi quand même des reviews, avec un peu de chance je pourrais trouver un moyen pour lire mes emails.

A bientôt.

Jennifer Evans.


End file.
